MADOKA MAGÍCA UNBREAKABLE DESTINY-BRUJA vs DEMONIO
by ARXENIX 2.0
Summary: Akemi Homura Al A Ver Alterado Parte De La "Ley Del Ciclo" Y A Ver Reescrito El Universo A Una Nueva Realidad O Nueva Vida, Donde Ella Tiene A Madoka Ahora Que Homura Ha Roto El Balance Del Flujo Los "Ragkna" Se Han Dispersado Al Universo Que Homura Cambio…Lo Único Que No Se Esperan Los "Ragkna" Y Homura, Sera Que Cierta Bruja Celestial Muy Armada, Junto A La Poderosa Líder De (A
1. PROLÓGO

Saludos Soy ARXENIX 2.0 Y Este Es Mi Primer Fic, Me Anime Después De Tanto Tiempo A Subir Y Crear Historias Que Me Han Inspirado.

Madoka Mágica No Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes, Corresponden A Sus Correspondientes Creadores.

**_KYOKO:_** ¿Entonces Lo Harán Verdad? / **Personaje Alterno Hablando**

(Como Si No La Tuvieras Ya Perdida) / **Pensamientos De Personajes**

"_Egui Bim Na Toko Disa Yamo No Ko Fri" _ / **Hechizos Mágicos De Alto Poder**

**SAYAKA:** Y Yo Era La Única Que Se Estaba Volviendo Loca / **Personaje Hablando**

_¡Lidians Asseninas Sonicas! / **Ataque Mágico**_

**DETALLES:** En Este Fic Empleare Algunas Técnicas De Otros Animes Que Les Serán Algo Conocidos (Obviamente No Soy Dueño De Ellos) Habrá Unos Ataques Que Son De Mi Auditoria

_Ahora Vamos Con El Fic….._

_**MADOKA MAGÍCA: UNBREAKABLE DESTINY - BRUJA vs DEMONIO**_

**PROLÓGO**

Akemi Homura Al A Ver Alterado Parte De La **"Ley Del Ciclo"** Y A Ver Reescrito El Universo A Una Nueva Realidad O Nueva Vida, Donde Ella Tiene A Madoka A Su Lado Sin Que Esta Se Recuerde ¿Quién Es?... ¿Quien Fue?, Junto A Sus Amigas Mahou Shoujo Y Sin La Aparición De Las Brujas A Excepción De Los Llamados Demonios Y Pesadillas, Según En Las Que Homura Ahora Tiene Digamos "Cierto Control" Sobre Ellas.

Homura Cree Tener El Control De Este Universo Al Ser Un Demonio Auto Denominada **"Maldad"…..**Ella Cree No Tener Problemas Referentes A Ciertas Mahou Shoujos Debido Al Bloqueo De Memorias Y Al A Ver Separado A Madoka De Su Lado Mágico Diosa De Su Lado Humano.

Lo Que Nunca Se Imaginó Es Que No Solo Existe Un Universo…Existen Muchos Universos Alternos Así Como Las Diferentes Líneas De Tiempo…Al A Ver Hecho Lo Que Hizo Provoco Una Alteración A Cierto Universo Alterno Que Se Encuentra En El Mismo Plano Existencial En El Cual Existen Diferentes Tipos De Mahou Shoujos, Brujas, Wizars, E Invocaciones Que Mantienen Conflictos (Guerras) Con Los **"Ragkna"** Espectros De Apariencia Demoniaca Sumamente Peligrosos…

Ahora Que Homura Ha Roto El Balance Del Flujo Los **"Ragkna" **Se Han Dispersado Al Universo Que Homura Cambio….

¿Qué Pasara Ahora Que Los **"Ragkna"** Han Comenzado A Moverse?

Lo Único Que No Se Esperan Los **"Ragkna"** Y Homura, Sera Que Cierta **Bruja** Celestial Muy Armada, Junto A La Poderosa Líder De (**A.M.S.U.)** Y La Ayuda De Cierta **"MEGAMI-SAMA"** Intervendrían En Este Universo Para Evitar La Destrucción De Ambos Universos Una Gran Y Épica Batalla Mágica Esta A punto De Iniciar Con Mucho En Juego…

¿Quién Es Esa **Bruja** Que Pelea A Lado De Las Mahou Shoujo?

¿Qué O Quién Es (**A.M.S.U.)**?

¿Qué Tan Fuerte Es **"MEGAMI-SAMA"**?


	2. CONTEMPLACIÓN DE LA AMENAZA

Ahora Comenzamos De Lleno Con El Principio De La Historia

Madoka Mágica No Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes, Corresponden A Sus Correspondientes Creadores.

**_KYOKO:_** ¿Entonces Lo Harán Verdad? / **Personaje Alterno Hablando**

(Como Si No La Tuvieras Ya Perdida) / **Pensamientos De Personajes**

"_Egui Bim Na Toko Disa Yamo No Ko Fri" _ / **Hechizos Mágicos De Alto Poder**

**SAYAKA:** Y Yo Era La Única Que Se Estaba Volviendo Loca / **Personaje Hablando**

_¡Lidians Asseninas Sonicas! / **Ataque Mágico**_

**DETALLES**: En Este Fic Empleare Algunas Técnicas De Otros Animes Que Les Serán Algo Conocidos (Obviamente No Soy Dueño De Ellos) Habrá Unos Ataques Que Son De Mi Auditoria

_Ahora Vamos Con El Fic…_

_**CAPITULO I: CONTEMPLACIÓN DE LAS AMENAZAS Y LA **_**_REUNIÓN_**

En Alguna Parte De Cierto Universo Alterno….

Nos Situamos En Una Gran Ciudad Resplandeciente En Las Afueras De Esta Se Observa Una Especie De Mansión Con Una Torre En Medio, Este Sitio Esta Escondido Entre El Bosque Y Sus Adentros En Ella Se Ve Un Muro Y Grandes Jardines Rodeándola Con Una Vista Tan Bella A La Luz De La Luna., En Su Entrada De Aprecia Las Siglas De **A.M.S.U. **_**(Alianza De Mahou Shoujo Unidas) **_Adornada Con Dos Rosas Entrelazadas Con Una Escoba, Una Espada Y Un Fusil…

Dentro De Esta Gran Mansión Se Oyen Los Gritos….Más Bien Las Quejas De Ciertas Chicas Que Están En Una Gran Mesa Rectangular…. "Quejándose" De La Gravedad De La Situación Que Corre Su Mundo Ahora Debido A La Fuga De Los **"Ragkna"…**

**¿?:** ¡ ¿Cómo Pueden Estar Tan Tranquilas Cuando Las Cosas Se Comenzaron A Salirse De Control Con Esas Sabandijas Rastreras¡ ?

**¿?:** Oye No Crees Que Estas Perdiendo Un Poco La Cabeza (Como Si No La Tuvieras Ya Perdida)

Era Cierto Comentario De Una Pelirroja Que Comía En La Mesa Un Paquete De Pocky.

**¿?:** Heeeyy! No Busques Pelea Otra Vez Y Ya Deja De Ser Muy Comelona En Las Reuniones…

Eran Las Palabras De Cierta Chica Peli azul De Cabello Largo…

**¿?: **¡!Chicas Sus Modales Y Compórtense!... O Si No Habrá Más De Mi Té Relajante Ni De Mis Dulces Y Me Veré Forzada A Castigarlas De Manera Algo Sádica….Entendieron !Sayaka - Kyoko!

Dijo La Que Parecía La Líder De La Reunión Un Chica De "Grandes Atributos" Para Su Edad Y Su Mirada De Preocupación Junto A Esos Ojos Y Cabellera Larga Rubia Adornada Con Dos Mechones Bien Recogidos Y Ondulados.

_**SAYAKA / KYOKO:**_ ….Si Mami-San…

Contestaron Las Dos Chicas Que Hace Un Momento Gritaban Bajando La Cabeza….Los Demas Presentes Solo Tenían Algunos, Una Pequeña Gota En La Nuca Y Otros Una Pequeña Risa.

Ante Ellas Su Ex senpai Y La Líder De **A.M.S.U. **/** Tomoe Mami **Una De Las 3 Mahou Shoujo Que Se Vatio En Guerra Contra La Poderosa **"Walpurgis Night"**

**N/A:** En Este Universo Walpurgis Night Causo Una Guerra Junto A Sus Brujas… Varias Mahou Shoujo Le Hicieron Frente Acompañadas De La Líder De La Sagrada Misa De Las **"Witch Of Night"** Brujas Que Se Oponían A Walpurgis Night y Se Revelaron Ante Ella Derrotándola.

(En Este Universo Paralelo Casi Todas Las Mahou Shoujo Visten Igual Salvo Algunas Que Tienen Pequeños Cambios Notorios Como: Mejor Armamento, Ciertas Armaduras De Tela Y Metal Y Sobre Todo Su Largo Cabello Que Puede Ser Usado En Batalla A Voluntad Propia (Mas Adelante Les Explicare Detalles Relacionados A Eso).

Mami-San Viste Su Típico Traje Pero A Diferencia Este Tiene Las Mangas Descubiertas Con Grabados Y Tiras Algo Militar De Realeza Su Falda "Algo Corta" (No Penséis Mal) Y Portando Una Gabardina Dorada Con Grabados De Aire En Plata Y En Su Cintura Un Gran Fusil De Un Solo Tiro Bañado En Plata Con Decoraciones Algo Místicas Con Un Poder A La Vista De Gran Magnitud…

…._**Volviendo A La Reunión**_…..

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Como Ya Todos Los Presentes Sabrán Esta Reunión Se Llevó A Cabo Para Solucionar El Gran Problema Que Tenemos Ahora Que Los **"Ragkna" **Se Han Desplazado A Cierto Universo Alterno Al Nuestro.

!¡Todo Se Fue A La Mierda Por Culpa De Cierta Mahou Shoujo Que Se Obsesiono Con Esa Tal Madoka Kaname¡

No Es Así Sayaka Tu Que Eres La Más Experimentada En Eso Del Amor Y Esas Tonterías.

Dijo Kyoko Que Estaba Sentada En Su Lugar Comiendo Una Caja De Pocky (Si Otra Vez)

_**SAYAKA:**_ Pues A un Qué Odie Admitirlo Su Amor La Corrompió Causándonos Este Dolor De Cabeza Y Problema….

Dijo Algo Triste Y Enojada Sayaka Que Vestía Su Mismo Traje Pero Con Una Armadura Plateada Y Ligera Pero Poderosa Con 2 Espadas Con Hermosos Grabados De Ramas En Ellas Que Tenía En Su Cintura.

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Tal Vez Lo Que Hizo El Yo Alterno De Akemi-San Estuvo Mal Pero Ahora Que Se Convirtió En Un Demonio, Se Volvió Un Problema Algo Serio, Lo Que Digo Es Que Ahora Que Los **"Ragkna"** Están Llegando Allá Y Según Se Esa Homura Esta Corrompiéndose Más No Nos Garantiza Que Cuando Llegamos A Ella Sea Fácil Vencerla O Convencerla "Lo Cuál Dudo"…A Eso Sumándole Que No Tengamos Aliados En Ese Universo… Por Si No Me Entendieron Necesitaremos Mucha Ayuda De Las Mahou Shoujo De Allá….

!Un Momento Mami-San¡ Dijeron Sayaka Y Kyoko Y Algunos De Los Presentes ¿Cómo Es Que Estas Tan Enterada De La Situación En Ese Universo?

En Ese Momento En El Que Mami-San Iba A Responder Se Oyó Que Alguien Abría La Puerta Y Decía Lo Siguiente:

**¿?:** _**Tal Vez Yo Les Pueda Responder Ahora…No?**_

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Ara Ya Legaste Akemi-San Que Tanto Averiguaste Allá?

En Ese Momento Hacia Acto De Presencia La Bruja Celestial Más Poderosa De Todas Akemi Homura Mejor Conocida Como La **"Silver Witch Cross"** Ex líder De Las **"Witchs Of Night" **La Especialista Armamentística-Táctica Y Miembro De **A.M.S.U.** (Que Ironía Una Bruja Dentro De Una Organización De Mahou Shoujos) Una De Las 3 Que Se Enfrentó A **"Walpurgis Night" **

_**AKEMI:**_ Los **"Ragkna"** Ya Están Allá Y Comenzaron A Moverse Según Descubrí… Por Cierto Ya Comencé Con Los Primeros Pasos De La Plan **"Santo Team Puella Magi"** Que **"Megami-Sama"** Me Pidió.

_**KYOKO:**_ Entonces Lo Harán Verdad?

Dijo Kyoko Que Hasta El Momento Solo Observaba

_**SAYAKA:**_ Por Lo Que Veo A Si Parece

Dijo Sayaka Sumándose A Los Comentarios, Pocos Sabian De Lo Que Se Hablaba Hasta Que Mami-San Hablo:

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Esta Decidido Le Devolveremos Sus Recuerdo Y Habilidades A Las Amigas De Madoka Y A Ella Para Que Nos Puedan Ayudar Con Esto Aunque Todo A Su Debido Momento Ya Que Homura Nos Pueda Descubrir….!

Bien Todos Prepárense La Operación Inicial **"Santo Team Puella Magi" **Comienza…Todos Los Presentes Se Retiraron Algunos Desapareciendo En Una Cortina De Humo Y Otros En Un !Pufs¡

_**AKEMI:**_ No Entiendo Porque **"Megami-Sama" **Me Pidió Investigar A Fondo A Esa Tal Kaname Madoka?

(Tu Kaname Madoka Que Conexión Tendrás Con **"Megami-Sama"** Y Con Mi Otro Yo)….Se Preguntaba Mentalmente La Bruja Akemi.

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Creo Que Es Hora De Llamar A Megami-Sama….. ¿No Crees Akemi-San?

_**AKEMI:**_Si Ya Es Hora De Hablar Con Ella Y Saber Que Tiene Entre Manos Esta Vez.

Cuando Akemi Iba A Invocar A **"Megami-Sama"** Una Luz Rosa-Blanca Las Segó, Para Que Al Momento Se Mostrara A Una Chica De Gran Cabello Rosa Con Algunas Líneas Blancas En Su Cabello, Ojos Dorados Como El Sol Y Una Apariencia Casi Confundible Con La De Un Hermoso Ángel.

**¡!MEGAMI-SAMA¡** Exclamaron La Bruja Y La Mahou Shoujo….

Esta Era Megami-Sama Una De Las 3 Que Se Vatio En Guerra Contar La Poderosa **"Walpurgis Night"** Así Derrotándola Junto A La Bruja Celestial Akemi Y La Mahou Shoujo Mami Tomoe.

_**MEGAMI-SAMA:**_ Bueno Ya Es Hora De Que Sepan Ciertos Detalles De Lo Que En Realidad Planeo.

Continuara...


	3. PLANEACIÓN Y PARTIDA

Saludos Soy ARXENIX 2.0 Y Este Es Mi Primer Fic, Me Anime Después De Tanto Tiempo A Subir Y Crear Historias Que Me Han Inspirado.

Bueno Ahora Continuemos Con El Fic, Parece Que Las Cosas Ya Se Comenzaran A Poner Interesantes

Madoka Mágica No Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes, Corresponden A Sus Correspondientes Creadores.

**_KYOKO:_** ¿Entonces Lo Harán Verdad? / **Personaje Alterno Hablando**

(Como Si No La Tuvieras Ya Perdida) / **Pensamientos De Personajes**

"_Egui Bim Na Toko Disa Yamo No Ko Fri" _ / **Hechizos Mágicos De Alto Poder**

**SAYAKA:** Y Yo Era La Única Que Se Estaba Volviendo Loca / **Personaje Hablando**

_¡Lidians Asseninas Sonicas! / **Ataque Mágico**_

**DETALLES:** En Este Fic Empleare Algunas Técnicas De Otros Animes Que Les Serán Algo Conocidos (Obviamente No Soy Dueño De Ellos) Habrá Unos Ataques Que Son De Mi Auditoria

_Ahora Vamos Con El Fic….._

_**CAPITULO II: PLANEACIÓN Y PARTIDA**_

…_**..Salón De María...**_

En El Salón María Se Estaba Preparando El Equipo Que Iría A La Ciudad De Mitakajara Para Empezar Con Los Siguientes Preparativos De La Operación **"Santo Team Puella Magic"** Según Les Conto Mami-San Y Akemi…

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¡Bueno! Ya Están Todas Listas?

Pregunto Mami-San A Los Que Serian El Equipo ¡Si Mami-San¡

Dicho Equipo Estaba Liderado Nada Menos Por La Bruja **"Silver Witch Cross"** Que Por Indicaciones De Megami-Sama Le Pidió A Ella Ir Para Comprobar Ciertos Detalles…

_**(FLASH BACK)**_

Bueno Díganos Megami-Sama Que Es Lo Que Realmente Piensa Hacer Dijo Mami-San Quién Al Parecer Quería Estar Al Tanto

_**AKEMI:**_ Yo También Necesito Saber Que Es Lo Que Are?

_**MEGAMI-SAMA:**_ Bueno La Verdad No Tengo Ni La Menor Idea…..Je Je…..

Al Decir Esto Las Dos Chicas Presentes Sufren Una Caída (Estilo Anime) Por La Actitud Infantil De Dicha Diosa…..

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¡!Hee¡

_**AKEMI:**_ ¡!Hee¡

_**MEGAMI-SAMA:**_ Ya Era Un Broma….. Mo..…..No Saben El Estrés Que Tengo Por Esto…. ¡Necesito Un Poco De Humor! Para Endulzarme El Día.

Se Quejó La Diosa… / Lo Sentimos Megami-Sama Se Disculparon Ambas Chicas

_**MEGAMI-SAMA:**_ No Hay Problema… Y Solo Llámenme **"Megami"** No Le Añadas El **"Sama"** Me Hace Sentir Algo Vieja…

Bueno Como Les Venia A Decir Lo Que Realmente Planeo Es Esto Así Que Por Favor Presten Mucha Atención.

_**MAMI-SAN / AKEMI:**_ Si Somos Todo Oídos Megami-San

Y Así Megami-Sama Les Comenzó A Explicar Todo Lo Referente A La Fuga De Los **"Ragkna"** El Desbalance Del Flujo, Las Devastadoras Consecuencias Si Esto No Se Resolvía En Cierto Límite De Tiempo Y De Los Pasos A Seguir Para Empezar Con La Operación Que Ella Misma Creo.

_Mami-San Y Akemi_ Estaban Algo Sorprendidas Sobre Lo Contado Por Megami Y Por Las Contra Medidas Que Esta Ya Tenía Planeadas, Mami-San Entendía El Asunto A Sí Que Sabía Cómo Tenia Que Dirigir A Las Mahou Shoujo De **(A.M.S.U.)** Para Empezar A Solucionar Este Problema.

_Akemi _Era Otro Detalle Pues La Misma Megami Le Pidió Que Ella Fuera Con Cierto Equipo Que Se Conformaría Para Los Primeros Pasos De La Operación, Eso No Era Lo Más Sorpresivo Si No Otro Detalle.

_**AKEMI:**_¿Es En Serio …. Quieres Que Yo Este En El Mismo Colegio De Mi Otro Yo Ósea De Homura? Y Que Finja Que Soy Una Estudiante Nueva Llamada ¡"**Akemi Madoka"**!

_**MEGAMI-SAMA:**_ …..Sí…

_**AKEMI:**_ Per….Pero Porque?

_**MEGAMI-SAMA:**_ Eso Es Fácil…. 1ero Es Para Asegurarte De Contactar A Las Amigas De Madoka Y Saber En Qué Momento Regresarles Sus Recuerdos Y Activar Su Poder De Ellas ….2do Saber Cómo Liberar Y Unir De Nuevo Las 2 Partes De Madoka…3ero Iniciar Con La Siguiente Operación Llamada **"Prana Diefruee"**

_**AKEMI:**_ Ahora Lo Entiendo…Por Cierto, La Otra Homura No Va Sospechar Viéndose A Una Copia De Ella Misma Entrar A Clases Así Como Sí Nada?

_**MEGAMI-SAMA:**_ No…Para Eso Tu Usaras Un Disfraz U Otra Apariencia Para Evitar Que Te Descubra Sé Que Eres Capaz De Hacer Magia De Alto Nivel…

_**AKEMI:**_ Si Eso Es Cierto…Pero Que Evitara Que Me Ataque Con Eso De "Detención Del Tiempo" Aunque Ya No Pueda Usar Eso.

Pregunto Una Preocupada Bruja…

_**MEGAMI-SAMA:**_ De Eso Me Encargo Yo…Te Daré Las Misma Habilidad Que Ella Tiene Y Un Raro Hechizo Para Evitar Que Las Congele En El Tiempo Y Evite Que Sospechen De Ustedes, Además Ella No Ya Ni Puede Detener Ni Viajar En El Tiempo.

¿Qué Opinas Akemi? Pregunto La Diosa Megami-Sama…

_**AKEMI:**_ Me Parece Bien Megami-San…¡Cuente Conmigo!

Ya Al Ver Solucionado Los Inconvenientes Con Cierta Bruja Megami-Sama Les Comenzó A Indicar Quienes Seria El Equipo Que Iría A Mitakajara

_**MEGAMI-SAMA:**_ El Equipo Sera Pequeño Ósea De 4 Integrantes Para Evitar Levantar Sospechas Y Serán Los Siguientes:

_**LA BRUJA CELESTIAL "SILVER WITCH CROSS"**_Quién Liderara Al Equipo Así Como Acercarse A Nuestros Objetivos

_**HIROMI**_ Nuestra Mahou Shoujo Que Con Su Red De Espías Se Encargara De Abastecernos De Información De Donde Se Encuentran Las Mahou Shoujo Y Que Nos Evite Encontrarnos Con Los "Incubadores"

_**ANYA**_ Senpai La Mahou Shoujo De Las 7 Dagas Del Purgatorio Ira Con Ustedes Ella Se Encargara De Seguirle La Pista A Esas Sabandijas De Los **"Ragkna"** Para Saber Que Tanto Han Hecho

Y Por Ultimo Mami-San Te Voy A Pedir Que Dejes Que **"Ella"** También Vaya Con Akemi Que Sea Su Compañera En Esta Misión…

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¿Te Refieres A Sayaka…..No?

_**MEGAMI-SAMA:**_ Sí, No Te Preocupes Si Se Cabrea Demasiado Akemi Podrá Calmarla Además Ella Es Su Senpai…

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Bueno No Veo Ningún Problema Así Que No Me Opongo

_**MEGAMI-SAMA:**_ Con Esto Está Decidido La Última Integrante Del Equipo Sera:

_**LA BRUJA-SHOUJO MIKI SAYAKA**_ Que Estará Con Akemi En Mitakajara

Mami-San Te Dejo El Resto A Ti, Me Tengo Que Ir... Si Hay Complicaciones Ya Saben Cómo Llamarme…

_**(FIN DE FLASH BACK)**_

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Bueno Ahora Que Todas Están Presentes Solo Les Diré Los Ultimos Detalles Que Cada Una Tendrá En Aquel Universo, Aparte Recuerden Que Ese Universo Alternativo Es Muy Diferente Al Nuestro…

Hablo Mami-San A Las Presentes Entre Ellas Cierta Peli Azul Se Veía Algo Emocionada Se Poder Enfrentarse A Cierta Sirena En Un Duelo De Espadas, Justo Ahora Mami-San Les Repetia Con Su Dulce Voz Una Vez Lo Que Harían Al Llegar…

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Akemi-San, Sayaka, Hitomi, Anya Tengan Cuidado Allá ¿Por Cierto Ya Saben Que Hacer?

Pregunto Mami-San Una Vez Más…..

_**HIROMI:**_ Yo Me Encargare De Averiguar Y Buscar Información Relacionada A Los **"Ragkna"** Y A La Ubicación De Toda Mahou Shoujo Que Posiblemente Nos Pueda Ayudar

Mami-San Asintió Con Una Sonrisa…

_**ANYA:**_ Tomoe-San Yo Me Encargare De Pisarle Los Talones A Esas Sabandijas De Los **"Ragkna"** Y Si Es Posible Diezmar A Los Que Pueda

Dijo Una Emocionada Anya Que Alzaba Sus Dagas En Señal De Confianza

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Pero Si Vez Que Se Pone Difícil Retírate Y Contáctanos, No Quiero Verte Muy Lastimada (A Un Que Solo Quiero Evitar Que Destruyas Innecesariamente)

_**ANYA:**_Sí Tomoe-San

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Ok Y Solo Dime Mami-San… ¿Quién Sigue?

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¡Yo Estaré Con Akemi-Senpai En Mitakajara Como Apoyo Para Ella Cuando Inicie Los Preparativos! … Dijo Cierta Chica Con Emoción (X Cierta Posibilidad De Probar Ahora Sus Habilidades Mágicas)

Y Por Ultimo

_**AKEMI:**_ Yo Me Infiltrare En El Colegio De Mi Otro Yo Ósea De Homura, Presentándome Como Una Estudiante Transferida Y Así Acercarme A Nuestros Objetivos Ósea: Tomoe Mami, Kyoko Sakura Y Miki Sayaka Principalmente Y Buscar Al Alter De Kaname Madoka

_**MAMI-SAN:**_Siendo Todo Eso Pueden Partir Y Suerte… Por Cierto Nos Mantendremos En Contacto Por Medio Del _**"Espejo De Hayllzark"**_

Y Co Eso Dicho Akemi Comenzó A Trazar Un Círculo Mágico Muy Complejo En Las Pared Del Salón Y Pronuncio Un Pequeño Hechizo:

_¡ "Efrie Of Time In Soul Du Fuer Tiskus_

_Egui Bim Na Toko Disa Yamo No Ko Fri_

_Exy Fuerr Ni Ju Mo Tenshi Akru Yuu Gi_

_Ni Du Mi Gun Zo No Relaslecer" !_

De Repente Este Comenzó A Brillar Tanto Después Se Pudo Observar Como Se Abría Un Portal Dimensional De Color Azul Cielo Mostrando Una Hermosa Ciudad Con Amanecer A Punto De Salir

_**AKEMI:**_** ¿**Todas Están Listas?

!Sí¡ Gritaron Con Emoción Las Chicas (No Todos Los Días Podía Ver A La Bruja Akemi Abrir Un Portal A Otro Universo Paralelo Y Menos Ir Con Ella)

Pero Antes De Irse Cierta Peli roja Les Llamo

_**KYOKO:**_ Hey! Esperen Les Tengo Algo Que Dar

Dijo Kyoko Con Algo En Mano

¿Qué Es? Pregunto Sayaka Quién Se Acercó A Kyoko

_**KYOKO:**_ Es Un Hechizo De Restauración De Edificios, Una Vez Que Estén Allá Busquen Un Edificio Viejo Y Abandonado Y Activen La Magia Del Hechizo Y El Lugar Se Vera Como Nuevo

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¿Y Para Que Eso? / Pregunto Sayaka Que No Entendía La Indirecta De Kyoko

_**KYOKO:**_ Es Para Que Puedan Ocupar Cualquier Lugar Como Hogar Para Vivir En Ella… O ¿Acaso Planeaban Dormir En La Calle O En El Parque?

Ninguna Se Había Percatado De Eso Por Estar Tan Sumidas En Sus Propias Tareas

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¡Gracias Kyoko! Se Nos Había Olvidado Ja

_**KYOKO:**_ Por Cierto Si Quieren Úsenlo En La Casa Que Esta A Lado De La Iglesia De Mi Padre Sé Que En Ese Universo Esta Abandonada Pero Mi Casa La Podrán Ocupar Sin Problemas Y Por Ultimo… Sayaka Regresa Y !No Pierdas La Cabeza Por Que No Estaré Para Regañarte¡ Ne…..

Sayaka Que Se Despedía De Kyoko Con Un Choque De Palmas Agradeció A Kyoko

_**AKEMI:**_ Ya Terminaron? Que Nos Tenemos Que Ir, Ya Que No Puedo Mantener El Portal Abierto Por Más Tiempo…

Se Quejaba Cierta Peli Negra De Ojos Violetas Con Una Sonrisa

_**SAYAKA:**_ Ok Ya Voy

_**AKEMI:**_ Bueno Mami-San Nos Vamos Y No Te Preocupes Estaremos Comunicándonos En Todo Momento… Por Cierto Contáctalo A **"El"** Y Dile Que Cuando Llegue El Momento Necesitaremos Al **"Leviatán"** En Buenas Condiciones

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ No Te Preocupes Ya Tenía Previsto Que Eso Sería Necesario Así Que Ya Contacte A _**ARXENIX-MASTERX**_… No Sabes Lo Difícil Que Fue Convencerlo De Tenerlo Listo….

_**AKEMI:**_ Y Bien ¿Qué Te Pidió?.. Más Bien Como Lo "Sobornaste"…

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Con Pasteles Y Bocadillos Gratis Por 2 Años Y Me Hizo Prometerle No Destruirle De Nuevo Su Base Secreta (Otra Vez), Además De No Tratar De Golpearlo Cada Vez Que Me Cabree :L

_**AKEMI:**_ Bueno Al Menos Nos Está Ayudando, Nos Tenemos Que Ir Mami-San

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Ok Suerte Y Cuidado.

Les Dijo Mientras Estas Entraban Al Portal Y Se Perdían En El Rumbo A Su Destino.

Mientras Mami-San Veía Como Se Cerraba El Portal Convocado Por Akemi.

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Chicas Es Hora De Comenzar A Prepararse Que Esto No Sera Sencillo Ni Fácil

Dijo La Líder De (**A.M.S.U.)** A Las Mahou Shoujo Presentes

¡…Si…¡ Mami-San / Dijeron Al Unisonó Retirándose Del Salón De María, Preparándose Para Lo Que Pudiera Venir…

_**Continuara….**_


	4. ENCUENTROS ¿QUIÉN ES AKEMI M

Saludos Soy ARXENIX 2.0 Y Este Es Mi Primer Fic, Me Anime Después De Tanto Tiempo A Subir Y Crear Historias Que Me Han Inspirado.

Ahora Sí Que Comienzan Los Problemas Y Las Dudas ¿Cómo Le Ira A Nuestras Protagonistas Ahora….?

Madoka Mágica No Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes, Corresponden A Sus Correspondientes Creadores.

**_KYOKO:_** ¿Entonces Lo Harán Verdad? / **Personaje Alterno Hablando**

(Como Si No La Tuvieras Ya Perdida) / **Pensamientos De Personajes**

"_Egui Bim Na Toko Disa Yamo No Ko Fri" _ / **Hechizos Mágicos De Alto Poder**

**SAYAKA:** Y Yo Era La Única Que Se Estaba Volviendo Loca / **Personaje Hablando**

_¡Lidians Asseninas Sonicas! / **Ataque Mágico**_

**DETALLES:** En Este Fic Empleare Algunas Técnicas De Otros Animes Que Les Serán Algo Conocidos (Obviamente No Soy Dueño De Ellos) Habrá Unos Ataques Que Son De Mi Auditoria

_Ahora Vamos Con El Fic….._

_**CAPITULO III: ENCUENTROS Y ¿QUIÉN ES AKEMI MADOKA?**_

Amanecía En La Ciudad De Mitakajara, Un Hermoso Día Soleado Y Cálido En El Que Todos Los Habitantes Se Comenzaban A Preparar Para Comenzar Su Día Rutinario.

A Un Qué No Todos Estaban Comenzando Bien Ya Que Se Veía Correr A Cierta Peli Rosa Que Tenia Prisa En Llegar A Cierto Lugar O ¡Mas Bien En No Llegar Tarde¡

A Su Llegada Al Colegio La Esperaban Ciertas Chicas Algo Preocupadas

¡Vaya Ya Era Hora! Quién Lo Diría Que Kaname Madoka Llegaría Tarde Un Día A La Escuela Siendo La Alumna Al Mérito De La Puntualidad…

No Te Preocupes Madoka Ya Vez Yo Siempre Llego Tarde Y Me Voy Temprano Una Vez Que Tu Lo Hagas No Pasa Nada…

Comentaron Las 2 Chicas

**SAYAKA: **Kyoko…. !No Le Metas Malas Ideas A Madoka!

**KYOKO:** No Eres Quien Para Decirme Mira Que Tu También Llegues Tarde No Es Nada Novedoso

**SAYAKA:** …!Kyoko¡

Justo En Ese Momento Cuando Estas Amigas Iban A Comenzar Otra Discusión "Amistosa" Madoka Hablo Llamando Su A Tención

**MADOKA:** Ano…..Chicas Saben Por Que Llegue Tarde Verdad…

**SAYAKA:** Es Otra Vez Ese Mismo Sueño Todas Nosotras 4 Hemos Tenido O Me Equivoco?

**MADOKA:** Sí Y No Solo Eso Siento Una Extraña Sensación Como Si Hubiera Olvidado Algo O A Alguien

**KYOKO:** Y Yo Que Pensé Que Era La Única Que Se Estaba Volviendo Loca

**SAYAKA / MADOKA: **¡Oye!

**KYOKO:** Bueno… No Se Enojen Tanto, Yo Realmente Les Creo Y Además ¿Ustedes Creen Que Estos Sueños Tengan Algo Que Ver Con Los Anillos Que Cada Una Tiene? Digo Ya Que Por Más Que Tratemos De Quitárnoslos No Podemos A Eso Sumándole Que Solo Nosotras Podemos Verlos.

**SAYAKA:** Por El Momento Ya Veremos Algo Se Nos Ocurrirá… No Se Preocupen Mientras Solo Sean Esos Sueños No Hay Que Tener Miedo

**MADOKA:** Espero…. No Quiero Preocupar A Mama Ni A Papá

**KYOKO:** Como Digas Sayaka… Ahh! Rápido Chicas Hay Que Aprovechar Antes De Que Kazuko-Sensei Termine De Sermonearnos Sobre Sus Citas Fallidas Con Sus Novios Y Eso De Los Huevos Fritos…..

**SAYAKA:** Eso Es Un Poco Lamentable

**MADOKA:** Pobre Sensei!

…Si No Se Apuran Antes De Que Llegue Kazuko-Sensei La Van Liar

De Repente Las Chicas Voltearon A Ver Quien Dijo Eso Encontrándose Con Homura Y Su Extraña Sonrisa Que Haría A Cualquiera Ponerse Algo Incómodo, A Exención De Cierta Peli Azul Que Sentía Una Sensación De No Caerle Bien La Presencia De Homura.

**SAYAKA:** ¿Qué Haces Aquí? Homura No Deberías Estar En Clases.

**HOMURA:** Solo Me Preocupe Por Madoka Y Por Sus Amigas Que No Llegaban, Aunque No Me Puedes Juzgar Por Eso Ya Que Tu También Llegas Tarde Miki Sayaka

**SAYAKA:** Por Madoka No Te Preocupes Venia Con Nosotras (Por Qué Cada Vez Que La Veo Me Incomoda, Solo Es Mi Imaginación)

**HOMURA:** Ara… Entonces Vamos A Clases Que Kazuko-Sensei Llegue A Sermonearlas

Sí…. Contestaron Al Unísono Las Chicas

**HOMURA:** (Madoka Se Ve Linda Cuando Se Preocupa)…Hummm Humm Hummm

Y Así Las Chicas Se Fueron A Clases, Sin Darse Cuenta De Que Estaban Siendo Observadas Por Ciertas Personas…

...No Se Por qué Pero Quiero Golpear A Tu Otro Yo Akemi Y Tener Un Duelo Con Mi Otro Yo Se Ve Que Necesita Un Pequeño Empujón….

_**AKEMI:**_ No Te Alteres Ya Veras Que Pronto Sera Más Bien En Unos Días Tal Vez Veas A Tu Otro Yo En Persona

_**SAYAKA:**_ He…. Entonces Ya Estas Lista ¡Te Vez Bien Con Ese Uniforme Y Tu Largo Cabello Rosa Con Mechones Violetas**…!Kawai!**

_**AKEMI:**_ Gra..Gracias….. Supongo

Agradecía Con Rubor En La Cara Akemi Antes De Entrar A La Escuela Y Que Sayaka Tomara Lugar En La Terraza Donde Se Reúnen Las Chicas En Receso, Información Cortesía De Hiromi Y Sus Invocaciones

_**AKEMI:**_ Bueno Adelante (Megami-San Pagaras Por A Verme Recomendado Este Disfraz….. Llama Más La Atención) / Pensaba De Forma Enojada La Peli Rosa-Violeta, Mientras Tanto En Algún Punto Del Universo Cierta "Diosa" Estornudaba

_**MAGAMI-SAMA:**_ No Se Por qué Siento Que Debo Evitar A Akemi-Chan Por Unos Días

Mientras Tanto En El Colegio Cierta Sensei Estaba Lamentándose De Su Vida Amorosa Y Diciendo Que Si Había Un Universo Alterno Donde Ella Fuera Feliz Con Alguno De Sus Novios Sin Que Este Se Quejara De Su Huevos Fritos

**KAZUKO-SENSEI:** Chicas Cuando Un Hombre Reniegue De Su Comida O Sus Formas De Cocinar Un Huevo Frito Les Recomiendo Pidan El Divorcio Y Una Orden De Restricción

A Escondidas Ciertas Chicas Murmuraban Algo De Su Sensei

**SAYAKA:** Lo Digo Kazuko Sensei Necesita Que Se Case Y Que La Cambien De Trabajo

**KYOKO:** No….Solo Esta Algo Despechada Ya Se Le Pasara

**MADOKA:** No Creo Que Sea Luego Se Ve Muy Ida Solo Miren Como Esta "Doblándose Hacia Un Lado Su Cabeza Toca El Suelo"

Dijo Madoka Con Cara De Preocupación

**SAYAKA:** Como Dice Kyoko Ya Se Le Pasara

De Repente Oyen Un Ruido De Azotador En El Salón De Clases

**KAZUKO-SENSEI:** ¿De Que Tanto Hablan Chicas?

Pregunto Con Una Falsa Sonrisa La Sensei

**MADOKA:** ¡Nada Solo Tomábamos En Cuenta Sus Consejos Sensei!

**KYOKO:** Sí Yo Por Eso Estaré Soltera…

**MADOKA:** ¡Gracias Por Los Consejos Sensei!

Respondieron De Manera Semi-Nerviosa Las Chicas

¡Sensei!...No Se Olvida De Algo O Alguien Dijo Homura Que En Ese Momento Hablaba Desde Su Asiento Con Su Suave Y Seductora Voz

**KAZUKO-SENSEI:** A Sí Gracias Por Recordármelo Akemi-San

**HOMURA:** De Nada Sensei (Solo Me Tome La Libertad De Quitarle Una Molestia A Madoka) Hummm…

**KAZUKO-SENSEI:** Ya Me Acorde….Clase Hoy Les Voy A Presentar A Una Nueva Compañera Que Acaba De Llegar A Japón Desde Inglaterra

A Toda La Clase Tanto A Madoka Y Sus Amigas Se Les Formo Un Gotón Estilo Anime Por La Olvidadiza De Su Sensei Otras Sintieron Un Deja Vú…

**KAZUKO-SENSEI:** A Ver Según Dice Aquí / Agarrando Su Lista De Alumnos Nuevos

A Su Nueva Compañera Se Llama:

De Repente Se Oye Tocar La Puerta Y Una Voz Habla / ¿Sensei Ya Puedo Pasar?

**KAZUKO-SENSEI:** Adelante

(La Entrada De _**Akemi**_ Es Como En La Película De Rebelión A Excepción De Ciertos Detalles)

**KAZUKO-SENSEI:** Escuchen Todos…..Ella Es Su Nueva Compañera Que Acaba De Llegar Hace Unos Días_**…."Akemi Madoka"…**_

De Repente Toda La Clase Se Llevó Una Sorpresa Al Ver A Una Chica Que Tenia El Mismo Nombre Que Madoka Y Apellido De Homura, Pero Se Veía Como Si Fuera Una Mezcla Entre 2 De Sus Compañeras Madoka Y Homura, Su Cabello Largo Rosa-Violenta En Parte Con 2 Mechones Violetas Con Trenzas.

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Un Gusto Conocerlos Y Espero Llevarme Bien Con Todos Ustedes

Dijo La Peli Rosa-Violeta Con Una Sonrisa Mirando A La Clase Sobre Todo A Sayaka, Kyoko, Madoka Y A La Vez Mostrando Cierto Anillo Con Una Pequeña Marca Que Solo 2 De Ellas Podían Ver, A La Vez Sintiendo Un Mirada De Homura A Quién Tenía Una Cara De Sorpresa.

**KAZUKO-SENSEI:** Bueno Como Hay Dos Akemi En Esta Clase Como Quieres Que Te Llame:

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Solo Dígame _Madoka…._Sensei

**KAZUKO:** Bueno Como La Otra Madoka Se Apellida Kaname No Hay Problema; Así Que Tu Asiento Sera… A Ya Se Detrás De La Otra Madoka, Así Que Toma Asiento.

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Si Sensei! / Dijo Alegremente

Permiso…

Y Así Transcurrió La Clase Sin Ningún Problema Aun Qué Con Ciertas Miradas De Una Homura Algo Celosa Por Haberse Sentado Detrás De Madoka Y Otras Miradas Por Parte De Sayaka Que Al Mirarla Sentía Como Si La Conociera Y Tuviera La Necesidad De Hablar Con Ella

Kyoko Sentía Con Emoción Que Esa Madoka Olía A Pocky Y A Dulces Y Que Tenía Una Actitud Agradable Y Cool

Madoka Sentia Como Si Esa Chica Que Se Llamaba Igual A Ella Tuviera Las Respuestas A Sus Sueños Que Ella Tenía A Menudo

A Homura Se Le Hacia Familiar Esa _**"Akemi Madoka"**_ Sin Duda Que Tuviera El Mismo Apellido De Ella La Hacia Sospechar Aunque No Podía Negar Que Fuera De Su Familia Ya Que Ella Nunca Se Molestó En Buscar A Otros Miembros De Su Familia Por Salvar A Modoka En Sus Viajes Del Tiempo.

**HOMURA:** ("Akemi Madoka" ¿Realmente Quién Eres? Averiguare Sobre Ti Y Que Porque Te Llamas Igual Que Madoka…) Hummmm

Sonreía Con Esa Mirada Algo Siniestra / Pero No Conto Que Cierta Peli Azul Escucho Sus Murmuros A Sí Como Cierta Bruja Vio Sus Intensiones

_**SAYAKA:**_ (Akemi Parece Que Homura Sospecha Un Poco De Ti Creo Que Hay Que Adelantarnos Algunos Pasos…..No Cress?)

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ (Me Parece Bien Así Que Al Terminar Las Clases Voy A Llevar A Sayaka Y A Kyoko A La Terraza, Así Que Levanta Una Barrera Mágica Y Crea Un Circulo Mágico De Supresión Para Evitar Ciertos Invitados O Invitadas).

_**SAYAKA:**_ Ok Pero ¿Qué Hay De Kaname Madoka?... ¿No La Llevaras?

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Por El Momento Solo Serán Sayaka Y Kyoko, Ya Que Apenas Comenzamos Y Seria Mas Sospechoso Que Tratara De Acercarme Más A Madoka En El Primer Día Que Llegue, Además Homura Esta Siempre Cerca De Ella U Observándola Desde Lejos

_**SAYAKA:**_ Tienes Razón Akemi, Ya Veo Por Qué Megami-Sama Te Puso Como Líder De Este Pequeño Equipo, Bueno Me Voy A Preparar Te Espero Allá Arriba

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Espero Que Salga Según Lo Planeado Ha…. / Suspiro

Así Terminaron Las Clases En La Escuela, Ya Al Final Justo Antes De Que Sayaka Y Kyoko Se Retiraran Junto A Madoka Apareció _**Akemi**_

_**AKEMI MADOKA**_: Sepáis Kyoko Y Sayaka Podría Hablar Con Ustedes Sobre…Bueno Sobre Algo De Pockis Con Una Amiga Y Unos Tics De Amor

Pero Ya Nos Íbamos Dijo Sayaka Ante La Suplica De La Chica, Entonces Madoka Les Dijo No Se Preocupen Ella Es Nueva Aquí Quizás Solo Quiere Pedirles Un Consejo Y Tal Vez Solo Busca Hacer Amigos

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ (Gracias Madoka-San) / Pensó La Bruja

**KYOKO:** Por Mí No Hay Problema Si Habla De Pockys Y De Comida

**SAYAKA:** Esta Bien Pero Que Hay De Ti Madoka Quien Te Acompañara A Tu Casa

**MADOKA:** Esta Bien Yo Puedo Llegar Sola No Soy Tan Tonta Para No Llegar… Huuuuu….

Si Quieres Yo Te Puedo Acompañar Madoka Dijo Homura Que Se Hacia Presente En Le Momento Justo

**MADOKA:** Homura No Hace Falta…

**HOMURA:** No Te Preocupes Solo Ayudo A Una Amiga

**MADOKA:** Bueno…..Si No Es Molestia

**SAYAKA:** Entonces Esta Decidido Homura Acompaña A Madoka A Casa Y Nosotras Hablamos Con Akemi Madoka De Lo Que Quiere Preguntarnos

**HOMURA:** Ok Suerte Con La Nueva / Dijo Con Su Suave Voz Seductora

Mientras Homura Y Madoka Salen De La Escuela Homura No Se Da Cuenta Que Se Le Paso Saber Que Quería La Otra Akemi…

Mientras Tanto Ya Las 3 Chicas Se Encontraban Ya En La Terraza De La Escuela

**SAYAKA:** Ya Estamos Aquí De Qué Quieres Hablar

**KYOKO:** Espero Qué No Nos Hayas Tomado Los Pelos Por Qué Si No….

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Yo No Podría Hacerles Eso…. Bueno No Por El Momento

¿A Qué Te Refieres? Preguntaron Ambas, De Repente Un Circulo Mágico Apareció Debajo De Ellas Y Una Barrera Se Mostró Alrededor Imposibilitándolas En Moverse

**SAYAKA:** ¿Oye Pero Que Sucede?

**KYOKO:** Pero ¿Qué Diablos Es Esto?

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ No Se Asusten Es Solo Magia Para Evitar Qué Se Muevan Y Qué Me Escuchen Y La Barrera Es Para Evitar Que Nos Vean, Ya Es Hora De Que Sepan Lo Que Se Les Hizo Olvidar

Sayaka Dijo _Akemi Madoka_, Alguna Vez Te Has Preguntado Por Que Cada Vez Que Homura Aparece Ante Ti Sientes Una Sensación Extraña A Eso Tu Súmale Esos Sueños Que Tu, Kyoko, Mami-San Y Madoka Tienen Y Esos Anillos No Les Trae Algún Recuerdo?

**SAYAKA:** ¿Cómo Es Qué Sabes Todo Eso?... Dijo De Manera Sorprendida

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ A Eso Voy, Y Tu Kyoko Como Es Que Terminaste Aquí En Mitakajara, Desde Cuando Vives Con Sayaka?...Recuerdas Donde Vivías Antes?

**KYOKO:** Claro Que Sí Yo Vivía En… Yo, Yo, Yo…..

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Vez Cuando Fue Que Llegaste A Casa De Sayaka? No Puedes Recordar Nada Más Que Vives Con Sayaka Y Que Van Juntas A La Misma ClaseKyoko Callo De Rodillas Al Suelo, Después De Todo Lo Dicho Por Akemi Le Revelo Que No Recordaba Su Pasado Ni Siquiera Donde Vivía

**SAYAKA:** ¡Kyoko…! Qué Le Hiciste Para Qué Se Pusiera Así?

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Yo Nada Solo Le Dije Lo Que Se Le Hizo Olvidar, Ahora Tu Sayaka ¿Desde Cuándo Conoces A Homura? ¿En Qué Momento Se Volvieron Amigas? ¿Por Qué Sientes Esa Sensación Cuando La Vez?... Verdad Ella Te Lo Hizo Olvidar Cierto

Sayaka No Salía De Su Asombro Esa Chica Había Hecho Unas Simples Pero Importantes Preguntas Como Conoció A Homura?, Cuando Se Volvió Su Amiga? Por Que 'Sentía Odio Ante Ella? Pero La Ultima Pregunta Que Akemi Le Iba A Hacer La Dejaría Más Clara La Situación

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Ultima Pregunta ¿Cómo Fue Que Kyosuke Y Hiromi Terminaron Juntos Como Pareja?

En Ese Momento Sayaka Iba A Contestar Pero De Repente Se Quedó Muda, ¡Era Cierto Como Terminaron Juntos Kyosuke Y Hitomi! Algo En Su Cabeza Hizo Clic Dándole La Respuesta No Había Recuerdos De Eso De Que Manera Empezaron A Salir.

Esa Fue La Gota Que Derramo El Vaso, Sayaka Se Quejaba Del Dolor De Cabeza Al Igual Que Kyoko, Al Momento Qué Sus Anillos Comenzaron A Brillar, _Akemi_ Sabia Que Ya Era Momento

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Sayaka-Kyoko Ahora Sabrán Lo Que Les Paso

Estas Le Pusieron Atención Mientras _Akemi_ Les Hablaba Y Con El Chasquido De Sus Dedos Ella Se Cubrió En Un Brillo Ligero Revelando Su Traje De Bruja Acompañado De Una Gran Gabardina Negra Con Detalles De Flamas En Violeta, Con Los Antebrazos Expuestos Y El Resto Cubriendo Sus Brazos Con Unas Pequeñas Mangas, Un Par De Dagas Doradas Y Una "Oz" Plateada En Su Espalda Con El Grabado De Una Luna, Su Largo Y Hermoso Cabello Negro Bañado En Una Especie De Brillo

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Ahora Les Desbloqueare Sus Recuerdos. Tranquilas No Dolerá (Creo)

Sayaka Y Kyoko Estaban Sorprendidas Con Lo Que Habían Presenciado De Repente Oyeron Como _Akemi_ Recitaba Un Especie De Oración Y Como El Círculo Brillaba Más:

"_Riuzu Andere Defariu An Guis_

_Rayu Nui De Su Ma Soul Ers In _

_Ambuint Atarus Of Emufio Ser_

_Rizu Yeme Aru No Soul In Track_

_Hyur Be Na Si Da Mer !Eflioayu¡"_

Al Instante Una Luz Cubrió A Sayaka Y A Kyoko Envolviéndolas En Ese Brillo Que Al Momento De Envolverlas Estas Se Sintieron Como Si Hubieran Encontrado Algo Que Les Hacía Falta Y Ahora Gracias A Akemi Lo Recordaron, Al Terminar El Brillo Este Desapareció Junto Al Circulo Mágico De Supresión

La Primera En Reaccionar Fue Kyoko Pues Recordó Su Última Batalla Junto A Sayaka Cuando Estaban Encerradas Con Homura En Un Sello De Los "Incubadores" Y Como Esta Termino Por Traicionarlas Y Tomar El Poder De Madoka Y Cambiar Parte Del Universo Después De Salvarla, Una Lagrima Recorría Su Mejilla Izquierda Al Ver Frente A Ella A Su Mejor Amiga.

**KYOKO: **Sayaka ¿Eres Tu?... Entonces ¿Ya No Estas Muerta? / Pregunto

Sayaka Por Su Parte Al Reaccionar Recordó Como Homura Había Cambiado Parte De La Ley Del Ciclo Así Como Esta Suprimió Al Lado Mágico De Madoka Y Sobre Todo Recordó Lo Que Le Dijo A Homura "Aunque Esos Suceda Akemi Homura Yo Nunca Olvidare Que Tu Eres Un Demonio"

Estaba Furiosa Por Lo Que Homura Había Hecho Y Lo Que Le Hizo A Madoka Y A Sus Amigas Suprimir Sus Recuerdos Y Parte De Su Poder

**SAYAKA:** ¡Homura Me Las Pagaras! / Gritaba Al Cielo

**KYOKO:** Sayaka Eres Tú De Verdad…

**SAYAKA:** Kyoko ¿Cómo Es Que Estas Aquí?... Bueno No Importa…. / Abrazando A Su Amiga Que La Había Visto Morir En El Pasado…

Qué Bien Que Ya Se Encuentren Bien Y Al Tanto De Casi Todo No Es Así Sayaka Y Kyoko…

Al Oír La Voz Ambas Chicas Se Transformaron En Su Versión Mahou Shoujo Para Afrontar A La _Akemi _Que Tenían En Frente.

**SAYAKA:** ¿Quién Eres En Realidad Y Que Tramas? O Eres Tu Homura Con Algo Siniestro Entre Manos

**KYOKO:** Aunque No Me Gusta Admitirlo Te Ves Fuerte ¿Quién Eres?

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Pues Ustedes Ya Saben Quién Soy _**Akemi Madoka**_ Una Estudiante Nueva, Aunque No Me Creen Ya Que Hay Dos Akemi Homura Aquí Así Que Es Normal Que Duden Y Desconfíen De Mi…Pero Yo No Soy La _Akemi_ Que Ustedes Conocen…

**SAYAKA:** No Te Entiendo Así Que Me Dirás Quién Eres Ya Que Pareces Algo Diferente

Cuando Sayaka Saco Sus Espadas Y Se Lanzó A Atacar A Akemi Esta No Se Movió En Absoluto Justo Antes De Que Sayaka La Cortara…

!Crank¡… Se Oyó Un Choque De Metales…

Unas Espadas Plateadas Se Lo Impidieron Regresando Su Ataque Y Haciendo Retrocederla Hasta Donde Estaba Kyoko, Ambas Se Quedaron Sorprendidas Ya Que Quien Protegió A _Akemi _Fue Ni Nada Menos Que La Otra _Sayaka_ Que Acompañaba A _Akemi_

_**SAYAKA:**_ Nada Mal Por Parte De Mi Otro Yo Aun Qué Te Falta Mantener La Cabeza Fría

**KYOKO:** Cómo Es Posible Que Este Viendo 2 Sayakas ¿Qué Está Sucediendo? (Espero Que Tanto Dulce No Me Esté Volviendo Loca) / Pensaba Kyoko…

**SAYAKA:** Pero¿ Cómo? / Se Preguntaban

_**SAYAKA:**_ Akemi No Cres Que Debes De Contarles Lo Demás Y El Porqué De Hay 2 Homuras Y 2 Sayakas…

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Ok Les Voy A Decir La Razón Por La Cual Está Pasando Esto… ¡Solo Si Dejan De Pelear Con Nosotras Y Nos Escuchan!

Dijo _Akemi_ Quien Les Dijo A Ambas Chicas Para Calmarlas

**SAYAKA:** No Se Si Confiar En Ti Pero Tendrás Qué Explicarnos Qué Demonios Sucede Aquí

**KYOKO:** Yo También Quiero Respuestas / Dijo Una Mal Humorada Kyoko

_**SAYAKA:**_ Esto Va Ser Una Larga Noche

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Ni Qué Lo Digas

_**Continuara….**_


	5. EXPLÍCACIONES

Saludos Soy ARXENIX 2.0 Y Este Es Mi Primer Fic, Me Anime Después De Tanto Tiempo A Subir Y Crear Historias Que Me Han Inspirado.

Bueno Ahora Aparecerán Los Demás Personajes Para Empezar A Complementar El Avance De La Historia

Madoka Mágica No Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes, Corresponden A Sus Correspondientes Creadores.

**_KYOKO:_** ¿Entonces Lo Harán Verdad? / **Personaje Alterno Hablando**

(Como Si No La Tuvieras Ya Perdida) / **Pensamientos De Personajes**

"_Egui Bim Na Toko Disa Yamo No Ko Fri" _ / **Hechizos Mágicos De Alto Poder**

**SAYAKA:** Y Yo Era La Única Que Se Estaba Volviendo Loca / **Personaje Hablando**

_¡Lidians Asseninas Sonicas! / **Ataque Mágico**_

**DETALLES:** En Este Fic Empleare Algunas Técnicas De Otros Animes Que Les Serán Algo Conocidos (Obviamente No Soy Dueño De Ellos) Habrá Unos Ataques Que Son De Mi Auditoria

_Ahora Vamos Con El Fic….._

_**CAPITULO IV: EXPLÍCACIONES**_

_Akemi_ Se Tomó La Molestia Por A Sí Decirlo De Relatarles A Kyoko Y A Sayaka Todo Lo Sucedido Después De Que Homura Reescribiera El Universo, Así Como Lo Que Sucedió Con Ellas Al Verse Arrastradas A Esta Realidad Modificada

Incluso Les Conto Sobre Los Diferentes Universos Paralelos Y Alternos Así Como Las Consecuencias Que Homura Ocasiono Al A Ver Cambiado Su Universo, Alterando El Flujo De Balance Causando La Fuga Y Dispersión De Los **"Ragkna"** A Este Universo.

Sobre Todo Les Conto Las Medidas Que Ya Tenían Preparadas Contra Los **"Ragkna"** Así Como La Necesidad De Liberar A Madoka Y Reunir Su Lado Diosa-Mágica Para Evitar La Destrucción De Ambos Universos Alternos…

Al Terminar De Contarles "Casi Todo" Sayaka Estaba Muy Sorprendida Sobre Que Hubiera Más Mahou Shoujos En Otros Universos Así Como La Gran Alianza Que Esta Llegaron A Formar Llamada: **(A.M.S.U.)**, Junto A Las Brujas Celestiales Que Se Rebelaron Ante La **"Walpurgis Night"** Y Los Wizars E Invocaciones Y A La Vez Estaba Furiosa Con La Homura Demoniaca Por Lo Sucedido…

**KYOKO:** Wowww….. Sorprendente No Creí Que Todas Pudieran Unirse Para Enfrentar A Esos **"Ragkna"** Ne…. Oigan ¿Qué Son Esas "Invocaciones" Que Mencionaron?

_**SAYAKA:**_ Pues Ellos Son Nuestros Familiares, Criaturas Mitológicas Y Celestiales Con Las Cuales Tenemos Un Pacto o Contrato / Explico La Espadachín Azul

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Entonces Con Eso Ya Están Al Tanto De Lo Que Pasa ¿Alguna Otra Pregunta?

**KYOKO:** Bueno Eso Es Lo Que Quería Saber Por Lo Que Me Dijeron Se Oyen Poderosos Esos "Familiares", Así Que Con Eso Me Basta De Todas Formas Voy A Terminar Involucrada Sin Darme Cuenta

**SAYAKA:** Sí De Hecho Son 3 Preguntas

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¿Cuáles?

**SAYAKA:** 1ro ¿Quién Es La Líder De (**A.M.S.U.**)?

_**AKEMI MADOKA: **_Es Nada Menos Que Tome Mami, La De Nuestro Universo Alterno

**SAYAKA:** ¡!Qué¡

**KYOKO:** ¿Cómo Es Eso Posible? / Comentaron Ambas Con Suma Sorpresa

_**SAYAKA:**_ Eso Es Por Que Ella Logro Reunir A La Mayoría De Las Mahou Shoujo De Mitakajara Y De Las Ciudades Vecinas A Esta Para Defendernos Y Protegernos Ante **"Walpurgis Night"**

A Un Que Al Principio Hubo Roces Y Problemas Por Que Algunas No Se Llevaban Bien Del Todo, Incluso La Orden De Alianza Estuvo A punto De Romperse De No Ser Por **"Megami-Sama"** Y Por La Determinación De Mami De Unir A Las Mahou Shoujo Para Defender Su Ciudad Y Proteger A Los Que Importan

Además El Deseo De Megami De Que Las Mahou Shoujo Se Unieran Y No Pelearan Solas Ante **"Walpurgis Night"**

**KYOKO / SAYAKA:** Asombroso…. Y Pensar Que Lograron Eso Ustedes Solas…

_**SAYAKA:**_ De Hecho No Lo Hubiéramos Logrado Solas De No Ser La Orden De **"Witchs Of Night" **Brujas Celestiales Que Se Opusieron Ante **"Walpulgis Night"**

**SAYAKA: ¡**Espera¡ Dijiste Brujas?

_**SAYAKA:**_ Así Es Tal Como Lo Oyes…..Fueron Las Brujas Celestiales Nuestras Únicas Aliadas Ante **"Walpurgis Night"** Y **"El Leviatán Acorazado"** Of _**"ARXENIX MASTERX"**_

**KYOKO: ¿**Pero Qué No Las Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas Eran Enemigas Declaradas?

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Así Lo Eran, Pero Las Brujas Celestiales Eran Otro Tipo De Bruja Y Estas No Necesitaban Maldecir A Las Personas Ni Crear Semillas De Dolor Por Lo Cual Cuando Walpurgis Nos Atacó Estas Vinieron A Luchar A Nuestro Lado Y Así Se Estableció Una Alianza Entre Nosotras

**KYOKO:** Sorprendente Y Por Lo Que Escuche Se Oye Que Pelean Bien Juntas.

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Sí ¿Qué Más Quieres Preguntar?

**SAYAKA:** ¿Qué Eres En Realidad? Ya Que No Pareces Una Mahou Shoujo Ni Demonio…

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Uhhhmm… Eso Es Simple Soy Una _Bruja Celestial_, Mejor Conocida Como **"Silver Witch Cross" **Y Anterior Ex Líder De Las **"Witchs Of Night" **Actualmente Formo Parte De (**A.M.S.U.**), Al Igual Que Yo Sayaka Es Parte Bruja Y Parte Mahou Shoujo Ósea Es La Famosa **"Bruja-Shoujo"** De Los Cantares…

**SAYAKA:** ¡He…. Eres Una! Bruja Celestial! Y Además Eras La Líder De Las **"Witchs Of Night" **Que Pelearon Junto A Mami-San Y Dices Que Mi Otro Yo Es Parte Bruja.

Gritaba De Manera Histérica Cierta Peli Azul Dejando Sordas A Las Demás

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Si…. Y ¡Por Favor No Grites! Que Nos Dejas Sordas

**KYOKO:** Contrólate Sayaka! / Se Quejaba Kyoko

**SAYAKA:** Ups! Lo Siento… Es Que Fue Demasiado Sorpresivo

_**SAYAKA:**_ (No Sé Pero Mi Otro Yo Es Demasiada Escandalosa, Solo Falta Que Se Cabree Más Rápido y Peor Qué Yo)…. Ja Ja Ja Ja / Pensaba Cierta Chica Con Armadura

_**SAYAKA: **_Por Cierto Akemi Si Eras La Líder De Las **"Witchs Of Night"** ¿Por Qué Dejaste La orden?

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Eso Es Sencillo Sayaka….Yo Funde La Orden De Las **"Witchs Of Night"** Y Fui La Coa líder De Esta Por 2 Motivos:

El 1ro Derrotar A **"Walpurgis Night"** Antes De Que Esta Destruyera El Mundo

El 2do Cazar Y Derrotar A Los Familiares Y Brujas Hostiles Que Walpurgis Night Dejara En El Mundo O Que Intentaran Sumirlo En La Oscuridad Y Destrucción

En Otras Palabras Nosotras Mantenemos Un Balance Contra Ellos Al Igual Que Las Mahou Shoujo…

Al Haber Sido Derrotada **"Walpurgis Night"** Había Cumplido Mi Objetivo Por Lo Tanto Deje La Orden De Las **"Witchs Of Night"** Y El Mando De Líder Se Lo Di A Lady Kurumi Ya Que Originalmente Ella Hubiera Sido La Líder, Pero Como Carecía De Experiencia Y De Confianza Yo Tome El Liderazgo Por Los Siguientes 4 Años

Cuando Todo Termino Las Mahou Shoujo Formaron Una Gran Alianza Internacional Conocida Como **A.M.S.U.** (Alianza De Mahou Shoujo Unidas) Con Varios Cuarteles Y Sub Líderes En Cada País, Después Mami-San Líder Suprema De **(A.M.S.U.)** Pidió A Las **"Witchs Of Night"** Pactar Una Alianza Con **(A.M.S.U)** Ya Que Teníamos Los Mismos Enemigos Y Objetivos En Común Y Peleábamos Bien Como Equipo, Ese Día La Orden De Las **"Witchs Of Night"** Se Convirtió En La Primer Aliada De **(A.M.S.U.)**

**SAYAKA:** ¡WOOOW IMPRESIONANTE!

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Sí Y ¿Cual Es Tu Ultima Pregunta? / Pregunto Una Ya Exhausta _Akemi_

**Sayaka:** Entiendo Que Nos Devolviste Nuestras Memorias Y Poder Para Que Las Ayudemos Con Los Planes Que Tienen Para Lidiar Con Los **"Ragkna"** Y Liberar A Madoka De Homura Y Unir De Nuevo Su Lado Humano Con Su Lado Mágico Para Restablecer El Balance De Flujo Alterado Restableciendo Así Parte De La Ley Del Ciclo Y Evitando La Destrucción De Ambos Universos…

Entonces ¿Qué Planean Hacer En Contra De Homura, Si Es Que Nosotras Las Ayudamos?

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ …. Por Indicaciones De "Megami-Sama", Solo Suprimiríamos Los Recuerdos De Homura De Que Alguna Vez Las Conoció Y Mami-San Le Sellaría Todo Su Poder Mágico En Lo Más Profundo De Ella Misma Y Por Ultimo Yo La Pondría En Un Coma De Unos Años Así Cuando Despierte, Si Es Que Medio Recuerda Algo De Su Pasado Solo Creerá Que Fue Un Sueño. Sayaka Y Kyoko Estaban Muy Pensativas Ante Esa Respuesta Por Parte De Akemi Y Decidieron Tomar Una Decisión…

**SAYAKA:** Me Gusta La Idea, Si Eso Le Espera A Homura ¡Cuenta Conmigo¡

**KYOKO:** Como Dije Anteriormente "Siempre Me Terminan Arrastrando Sin Que Me Dé Cuenta" Así Que Cuenten Conmigo También

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Gracias Chicas…

**KYOKO / SAYAKA:** No Hay Por Qué….

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Por Cierto Sigan Fingiendo Que No Recuerdan Nada Ni Que Regresaron Con Su Poder Y Magia. / Dijo Akemi A Sayaka Y Kyoko

**SAYAKA:** ¿Y Eso Por Qué? No Podría Ni Siquiera Patear El Trasero De Homura / Se Quejaba Cierta Chica Algo Rabiosa De La Furia

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Es Para Evitar Que Homura No Sospeche De Nosotras Y Que Todo Lo Planeado No Se Vaya A La Mierd… Digo Al Drenaje

**KYOKO / SAYAKA:** Ok Entendemos Pero No Se Cuanto Podamos Mantener Nuestras Tapaderas

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¡No Se Preocupen! Sayaka Kyoko Ya Tendrán Su Momento Para Desquitarse Con Ella

**SAYAKA / KYOKO:** Ok!

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Es Hora De Irnos Que Ya Casi Amanece…

Dijo Akemi Mientras Todas Se Retiraban De La Escuela Ya Que Había Sido Una Larga Y Pesada Noche

_**Continuara…..**_


	6. SE ACERCAN LOS RAGKNA

Saludos Soy ARXENIX 2.0 Y Este Es Mi Primer Fic, Me Anime Después De Tanto Tiempo A Subir Y Crear Historias Que Me Han Inspirado.

Madoka Mágica No Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes, Corresponden A Sus Correspondientes Creadores.

**_KYOKO:_** ¿Entonces Lo Harán Verdad? / **Personaje Alterno Hablando**

(Como Si No La Tuvieras Ya Perdida) / **Pensamientos De Personajes**

"_Egui Bim Na Toko Disa Yamo No Ko Fri" _ / **Hechizos Mágicos De Alto Poder**

**SAYAKA:** Y Yo Era La Única Que Se Estaba Volviendo Loca / **Personaje Hablando**

_¡Lidians Asseninas Sonicas! / **Ataque Mágico**_

**DETALLES:** En Este Fic Empleare Algunas Técnicas De Otros Animes Que Les Serán Algo Conocidos (Obviamente No Soy Dueño De Ellos) Habrá Unos Ataques Que Son De Mi Auditoria

_Ahora Vamos Con El Fic….._

_**CAPITULO V: SE ACERCAN LOS "RAGKNA"**_

**01:30 Am** En Algún Punto Del Mundo, Específicamente Cerca Del Puerto De Londres Se Ve A Una Pequeña Chica Peli roja Vestida En Un Kimono Corto Color Ver De Con Un Short Corto Color Negro, Unas Pequeñas Botas Blancas Con Puntas Doradas, Medias Negras Hasta Las Rodillas Esta Pequeña Que Va Saltando De Techo En Techo Hasta Llegar Al Muelle Es Nada Menos Que _Hiromi_ La Mahou Shoujo Que Busca Información Sobre Los **"Ragkna"** Así Como De Otras Mahou Shoujo Que Se Puedan Unir A La Causa.

_**HIROMI:**_ Vaya Que Conseguir Un Poco Sobre Las Chicas Mágicas Inglesas Ha Sido Algo Cansado, Mejor Me Tomo Un Descanso

Pero Justo Cuando Iba A tomar Un Leve Descanso Un Pequeño Círculo Mágico Se Mostró En El Suelo De El Surgió Un Pequeño Animal; Era Una Comadreja Gris Con Patas Negras Al Igual Que Su Nariz

_**HIROMI: **_Oye ¿Pero Que Haces Aquí Camachi?

Pregunto Algo Sorprendida La Pequeña Mahou Shoujo (Ella Había Invocado A Sus Comadrejas Espías Para Captar Información Acerca De Los **"Ragkna"** Mientras Ella Buscaba Aliadas Mágicas En El Mundo

De Pronto Esta Le Comienza A Murmurar Algo En Su Oído Izquierdo, Provocando Una Reacción Algo Seria

_**HIROMI:**_ ¡No Puede Ser, ¡ Pero Si Hace Una Semana Que Llegamos, ¿Cómo Es Que Saben Que _Akemi-Senpai Y Sayaka-San_ Están En Japón?

_**HIROMI:**_ Y Justo En El Momento En El Que _Anya-Chan_ Se Le Ocurrió Ir A Rusia A Despedazar A Algunas Sabandijas.

Tsk….No Habiendo Opción Solo Les Podre Avisar A Akemi-San Y A Sayaka-San Que Van A Divertir A partir De Este Momento Jeeeee…

Entonces Hiromi Comenzó A Escribir Un Mensaje En Una Hoja Blanca, Explicando La Posible Aparición De Algunos **"Ragkna"** En Mitakajara

_**HIROMI:**_ Bien Llévale Este Mensaje A Akemi-San!Urgentemente¡

Dijo La Chica Mientras La Pequeña Comadreja Asentía Y Tomaba El Mensaje Y Desaparecía Así Como Llego

_**HIROMI:**_ Solo Espero Que No Lleguen Antes De Lo Previsto

Decía Mientras Contemplaba La Luna En El Horizonte Del Mar

**6:45 Am / Japón, Ciudad De Mitakajara**

Era Como Cualquier Otro Amanecer, A Un Que En Cierta Escuela Una Peli Azul Que Estaba En La Terraza De Esta, Se Encontraba De Mal Humor Al Ser Blanco De Muchas Preguntas Por Parte De Kyoko Mientras Esta Comía Frente A Ella Una "Tonelada" De Golosinas

_**SAYAKA:**_ ….Ya Te Dije Por Última Vez! Que Yo No Estoy Muerta Y Ni Mucho Menos Soy Un Zombi O Algo Parecido…

Se Quejaba La Otra Sayaka Algo Irritada Por Las Constantes Preguntas De Kyoko Por Su Condición De Bruja-Shoujo

**N /A:** Por Cierto La Otra Sayaka Esta Vestida Con Un Pants Deportivo Azul Marino (Es Para Evitar Sospechas Ya Que Ella Levaba Su Armadura Y Algunas Espadas A La Vista)

**KYOKO:** ¿Entonces No Eres Un Zombi Ni Nada Parecido?

_**SAYAKA:**_ !No¡

**KYOKO:** Bueno Eso Me Queda Claro Por El Momento…

_**SAYAKA:**_ Ha… Tú Y La Otra Kyoko Tienen El Mismo Carácter A Pesar De Ser De Mundos Paralelos Y Diferentes Personalidades Son Casi Igual, Lo Digo Por Que Son Muy Comelonas…. Aun Que Creo Que Tu Eres Más Comelona Y Enojona Que Ella

**KYOKO:** !Qué¡… Yo No Soy Muy Comelona

_**SAYAKA:**_ Ya No Te Cabrees Por Eso (Aunque Te Envidio Ya Que No "Engordas" A Pesar De Todo Lo Que Comes)

**KYOKO:** Por Cierto ¿No Quieres Probar Algo De Lo Que Traigo? Es Que Yo Siempre Como Algún Bocadillo Antes De Clase

_**SAYAKA:**_ (¿No Estas Siempre Comiendo En Todo Momento?) Bueno Si Tu Invitas No Puedo Rechazar Una Oferta Como Esta

Pensaba / Dijo Sayaka Mientras Se Sentaba A Comer Algo Con Kyoko Mientras Llegaba La Hora De Clases

Mientras Tanto Sayaka Y _Akemi Madoka Venían_ Platicando Sobre Algo En El Camino

**N / A:** Akemi Le Había Aconsejado A Sayaka Que Si Quería Saber Algo Le Viera En Las Mañanas Algo Temprano Para Evitar Sospechas Por Parte De Cierto Demonio

**SAYAKA:** Entonces Si Eres Un Bruja Celestial ¿Qué Clase De Magia Utilizas? Y Además Tu También Portas Armas Al Igual Que Homura, ¿Verdad?

Preguntaba Con Curiosidad Sayaka, Ya Que Según Akemi Ella Era Diferente A Otras Brujas Y Sobre Todo A Homura

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Estas En Lo Cierto Yo Utilizo Magia De Hechicería Así Como Ciertos Conjuros Mágicos Entre Los Cuáles Tengo Algunos De Alto Poder Y Otros Tan Peligrosos Como Devastadores.

**SAYAKA:** ….Sorprendente… Y ¿Qué Tipo De Armas Tienes?

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Solo Lo Necesario, Por Lo Que Viste Hace Unos Días Llevo Una Oz Plateada Con El Grabado De Una Luna

Sí….Contesto Sayaka

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Esa Oz Es Para Cazar A Otro Tipo De Brujas Y Para Eliminar Demonios, Siempre Cargo Mis Dagas Doradas Conmigo "No Sabes Lo Útiles Que Me Son" Y Por Último Siempre Llevo Dos Pistolas Especiales En Las Mangas De Mi Traje

**N / A:** Las Pistolas Que Akemi Tiene Se Parecen Como A Las Tiene Alucar De Hellsing Ultímate, Pero Estas En Plateado Con Una Frase Grabada En Cada Una.

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Además De Eso Tengo En Mi, Un Poder Especial Al Que Nombre: **"Rebelión Mode"**

Akemi Al Terminar De Hablar Observo Con Un Gotón A Una Sayaka En Un Especie De "Shock" Por El Tipo De Bruja Que Era Esa Akemi

**SAYAKA:** En Serio Que Tan Poderosas Son Ustedes Las Brujas Celestiales Y ¿Qué Es Ese Poder Al Que Llamas **"Rebelión Mode"**?

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Pues Es…

Justo Cuando Akemi Iba A Hablar Un Pequeño Circulo Mágico Apareció, Mostrando A Una Comadreja Gris Con Detalles Negros En Sus Patas Y Nariz, Esta Se Acercó A Akemi Y Le Entrego Un Mensaje, Justo Antes De Irse Esta Le Hablo: "Akemi-Sama Espero Que Se Divierta Con Esas Sabandijas" Mientras Esta Desaparecía Así Como Llego

**Sayaka:** ¿Qué Era Eso De Hace Un Momento? / Dijo Una Sorprendida Sayaka

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Eso Era Un Familiar De Una Compañera Mía Que Anda Recorriendo El Mundo En Busca De Aliadas Mágicas… Pero Que Me Envié Un Mensaje Con Su Familiar Significa Que Es Urgente E Importante

Dijo Akemi Viendo El Mensaje Que Esta Le Recibió Al Familiar De _Hiromi_

**SAYAKA:** Y Bueno ¿Qué Dice?...

Pregunto Sayaka Con Una Postura Seria Y A la Vez Curiosa, Mientras Akemi Comenzaba A Leer Con Cuidado Y Mostrando Una Sonrisa De Victoria

**SAYAKA:** ¿Qué Tanto Dice? Como Para Que Pongas Una Sonrisa Triunfadora

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Es Que Esas Sabandijas De Los **"Ragkna"** Ya Comenzaron A Moverse Según Mis Predicciones... Y Sobre Todo Cayeron En Mi Trampa

**SAYAKA:** Así Que Esos Espectros Ya Aparecieron ¿Hacia Dónde Se Dirigen? Por Que Hay Que Darles La Bienvenida….

Respondió Sayaka Con Una Alegría Y Sonrisa Algo "Yandere", Ya Que Tal Vez Se Enfrentaría A Un Reto Asombroso.

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Pues Se Dirigen Hacia Japón Para Ser Precisas A La Ciudad De Mitakajara Ósea Vienen Por Nosotras

Respondió Akemi Con Una Sonrisa Alegre Al Igual Que Sayaka, Pero Sin Lo "Yandere"

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Si Ese Es El Caso Hay Que Prepararnos, Que Llegan Esta Noche

¿Qué Dices Sayaka Una Pelea Juntas Para Conocernos Mejor Y Afinar Nuestras Habilidades Te Parece?

**SAYAKA:** Me Gusta Tu Actitud, Así Que No Hay Problema Ya Quiero Ver En Combate A La Legendaria **"Silver Witch Cross" **De La Que Tanto Habla Mi Otro Yo

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Espero No Te Abrumes Y Que Lo Disfrutes…

Decía Akemi A Sayaka Mientras Estas Continuaban Con Su Caminata Hacia La Escuela Esperando La Llegada De Los "**Ragkna" **Esta Noche.

_**Continuara…**_


	7. SOSPECHAS Y DUDAS

Saludos Soy ARXENIX 2.0 Y Este Es Mi Primer Fic, Me Anime Después De Tanto Tiempo A Subir Y Crear Historias Que Me Han Inspirado.

Parece Que Las Cosas Se Comenzaron A Poner Tensas Ya Que Cierta Demonio Sospecha De Nuestras Protagonistas

Madoka Mágica No Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes, Corresponden A Sus Correspondientes Creadores.

**_KYOKO:_** ¿Entonces Lo Harán Verdad? / **Personaje Alterno Hablando**

(Como Si No La Tuvieras Ya Perdida) / **Pensamientos De Personajes**

"_Egui Bim Na Toko Disa Yamo No Ko Fri" _ / **Hechizos Mágicos De Alto Poder**

**SAYAKA:** Y Yo Era La Única Que Se Estaba Volviendo Loca / **Personaje Hablando**

_¡Lidians Asseninas Sonicas! / **Ataque Mágico**_

**DETALLES:** En Este Fic Empleare Algunas Técnicas De Otros Animes Que Les Serán Algo Conocidos (Obviamente No Soy Dueño De Ellos) Habrá Unos Ataques Que Son De Mi Auditoria

_Ahora Vamos Con El Fic….._

_**CAPITULO V: SOSPECHAS Y DUDAS**_

Como Era Costumbre Madoka Siempre Llegaba A La Entrada De Su Escuela Todas Las Mañanas, Siempre Encontrándose Con Sayaka Y Kyoko Y Sus Rutinarias Peleas Matutinas.

A Un Que Hoy Le Pareció Extraño Llegar Y No Ver A Sayaka Ni A Kyoko Como Siempre Para Recibirla Como En Las Mañanas / De Repente Oyó Unos Pasos Y Unas Voces Hablando De Algo Que Ella No Lograba Escuchar Bien

…¿Entonces Sera Esta Noche Verdad?

…Supongo El Lugar De Encuentro Te Lo Diré Luego….

Entonces Madoka Observo A Sayaka Que Venia Platicando Con La Nueva Estudiante Que Había Llegado Hace Una Semana Y Se Llamaba Igual A Ella "_Madoka_"

**SAYAKA:** ¡Hoooo! Madoka Lamento No Haberte Esperado Aquí Con Kyoko, Es Que Me Quede Dormida Jeeee

**MADOKA:** Ha ¡No Te Preocupes! Solo Se Me Hizo Extraño Que No Estuvieras Con Kyoko Peleando En La Entrada Como Todas Las Mañanas

**SAYAKA**: Es Que Venia Platicando Con Ho…..Akemi, Es Que Ella Y Una Amiga Suya Se Lleva Bien Con Kyoko Nos Estaba Preguntando Que Si Las Acompañaríamos Esta Noche A Una Fiesta En Casa De _Akemi-Chan_

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ (¿Desde Cuándo Me Llama Con El "Chan?...Haaaa Creo Que Sayaka Ya Se Emocionó, Solo Espero No Lidiar Con 2 Sayakas Algo **"Yandere"**) / Pensaba Cierta Peli Morada Con Un Gotón Leve En Su Nuca

**MADOKA:** ¿En Serio?...Es Grandioso Que Se Lleven Bien, ¿Por Cierto Kyoko Se Lleva Bien Contigo Y Tu Otra Amiga?

Pregunto Una Alegre Madoka A Una _Akemi _Algo Sorprendida Por La Pregunta

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Bueno Digamos Que Si Se Llevan Bien A Un Qué Kyoko Siempre Le Hace Preguntas Algo Tontas Creo… (No Lo Puedo Decir Que Siempre La Anda Castrando A La Otra _Sayaka_ Con Que Si Es Un Zombi)

**MADOKA:** Eso Es Estupendo…

**SAYAKA: **A Un Que No Puedo Esperar Esta Noche Para Divertirme…

Susurro Una Sayaka Algo Yandere Ante Madoka Y La Otra "_Madoka_" Con Un Pequeño Gotón

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Madoka-San ¿Qué Le Sucede A Sayaka?

**MADOKA:** No Te Preocupes Así Se Pone Cuando Susurra Algo Que Se Volverá Problemático Para Ella

_**AKEMI MADOKA: **_Ja….(Algo Me Dice Que No Voy A Dormir Bien Esta Noche ¿Tal Vez Debería Pedir Refuerzos?) / Suspiro Una _Akemi _Con Fastidio

**MADOKA:** Pasa Algo Madoka-San? / Pregunto Madoka A Una _Akemi_ Fastidiada

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ No Nada…..Por Cierto Solo Dime _Akemi _O Habrá Un Confusión Con Nuestros Nombres No ¿Crees…?

**MADOKA:** Jeeee… Si Es Cierto

**SAYAKA:** Bueno Que Esperan Vamos Adentro Antes De Que Kazuko-Sensei Empiece Con Su Relato De Amor Fallido

Entonces Las Chicas Entraron A Clases Como Todas…Mientras Tanto En Cierta Terraza…

¡! Oye Kyoko No Tienes Que Ir A Clases Por Que Creo Que Ya Es Hora? /Dijo Sayaka Con Algo De Pereza!

**KYOKO:** ¡Ho Rayos!... Se Me Había Olvidado… Bueno Nos Vemos Esta Noche Sayaka

_**SAYAKA:**_ Ok Por Cierto Déjame Decirte Algo / Dijo De Manera Seria / ¡No Subestimes! A Esas Sabandijas De Los **"Ragkna"** No Son Iguales A Las Brujas Ni Demonios Con Los Que Se Han Enfrentado…¡Me Oíste!

**KYOKO:** Esta Bien Ya Entendí Y No Te Preocupes Tanto…. Ok… Ya Me Voy

Dijo De Manera Calmada Kyoko Mientras Esta Se Retiraba A Su Clase

_**SAYAKA:**_ (No Te Confíes Tanto Kyoko Que No Sabes A Lo Que Se Enfrentaran Esta Noche)

Pensaba _Sayaka_ De Manera Seria Y A La Vez Preocupada

_**SAYAKA:**_ Pero De Qué Me Preocupo Si Se De Lo Que Soy Capaz Y Además Tengo De Mi Lado A La Legendaria **"Silver Witch Cross" **Va Ser Fantástico Verla En Gran Acción Otra Vez

Decía _Sayaka Algo_ Alegre, Pues Desde La Guerra Con **"Walpurgis Night"** Akemi No Ha Vuelto A Luchar En Grande Desde Aquella Vez, A Un Que Luchaba De Manera Pasiva.

En Clases _Akemi_ Estaba Ideando En Su Mente Que Hacer Con Las Aliadas O Aliados Que Consiguiera Hiromi En Todo El Mundo Y Cuales Estrategias Había Que Utilizar Contra La Amenaza Con La Que Se Enfrentarían, Pero Antes De Eso Debían Resolver Cierto Problema Pequeño Mirando A Homura Disimuladamente

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Sensei… No Me Siento Bien Podría Ir A La Enfermería

**KAZUKO-SENSEI:** Esta Bien Akemi-San ¿Sabes Dónde Queda? Con Eso De Que Eres Nueva

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ No… Pero Alguien Me Podría Guiar

**KAZUKO-SENSEI:** Pues… En Ese Caso… Homura-San ¿Podrías Mostrarle A Akemi Donde Esta La Enfermería

**HOMURA:** No Hay Problema Kazuko-Sensei… / Dijo Homura Con Su Típica Voz Seductora

Ya Habiendo Salido Del Salón Homura Comienza A Guiar A Akemi A La "Enfermería" Sin Importancia Alguna, Ya Llegando A Unos Pasillos Akemi Se Detiene Y Le Dice A Homura

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Ya Puedes Dejar De Actuar Sé Que Quieres Preguntarme Algo, Lo Sé Por Que Desde El Día Que Llegue Me He Dado Cuenta Que Me Observas Y Desconfías De Mi

**HOMURA:** Vaya Más Lista De Lo Que Aparentas Se Ve Que Sabes Mantener Bien Tu Tapadera, Bueno No Importa Solo Quiero Saber Unas Preguntas, 2 Para Ser Precisa

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¿Cuáles? / Pregunto Akemi A Su Otro Yo

**HOMURA:** 1ra ¿Qué Asuntos O Propósitos Tienes Con Madoka?

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ (Debo Engañarla Por El Momento No Puedo Dejar Que Me Descubra) ¿Por Qué Piensas Que Kaname-San Tiene Que Ver Con Algo?

**HOMURA:** ¡No Te Hagas La Tonta! …. A Ti Y A Sayaka Y A Kyoko Las He Visto Muy Apegadas Como Si Se Conocieran Y Fueran Amigas Conocidas

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Para Empezar Kaname-San No Es Mi Amiga, Solo Es Una Amiga De Sayaka Y Una Compañera De Clases, Solo Soy Amiga De Kyoko Y Sayaka / Dijo De Manera Algo Irritada Akemi / (Debo Hacerla Creer Que No Me Importa Madoka)

**HOMURA:** Tal Vez Te Creo Pero A Un…

Homura No Pudo Terminar De Hablar Pues Fue Interrumpida Por Akemi.

_**AKEMI MADOKA**__**: ¡**_Te Lo Aclaro De Una Vez¡ Yo No Pienso Ser Muy Amiga De Madoka Solo Es Una Compañera Del Grupo No Es La Gran Cosa Para Mi¡…. Así Que Estate Segura Y ¡No Te Enceles! (Debería Ser Actriz Cuando Me Retire Soy Buena Actuando Jeeee)

**HOMURA:** (Ya Veo Creo Que Ya Confirme Que No Tienen Nada Que Ver Con Madoka) Por Lo Que Veo Te Creo…..No Tienes Nada Que Ver Con Madoka Ya Lo Pude Confirmar En Este Instante / Dijo Homura De Manera Tranquila

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¿Eso Era Lo Que Me Querías Preguntar?

**HOMURA:** Sí A Un Que Me Falta Una Pregunta Más…

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Y Bien ¿Cual Es?...Que Ya Nos Estamos Tardando

**Homura:** ¿En Realidad Quién Eres O "Que Eres"?...Ya Que No Conozco A Algún Familiar Mío Que Viva Cerca De Mi…..Ni De Esta Ciudad

Hablo De Manera Intrigada Homura Pues Esta Chica Tenia Mucho Que Ver Con Ella Y Las Amigas De Madoka, Akemi Estaba Pensativa Como Contestar A Esa Pregunta Justo Cuando Iba A Responder Homura De Dijo:

**HOMURA:** ….Sé Que No Eres Una Mahou Shoujo Ni Si Quiera Alguna Bruja De Las Que Conozco, Tampoco Descarto Que Seas Un Demonio O Pesadilla

¿Qué Eres _Akemi Madoka_?

Homura Le Hablo En Cara A Akemi Con Su Manera Seductora Y Mística, Akemi Estaba Acorralada (Por No Decirlo De Otra Manera); Ella Sabía Que No Podía Decirle Quién Era ¿O Sí?

Entonces Akemi Dio Un Suspiro Y Le Contesto De Una Manera Que Homura No Esperaba, Pero A La Vez Le Sentía Conocida

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Hummm…Veo Que Eres Algo Astuta Para Atar Cabos Y Darte Una Idea De Que No Soy "_Una Estudiante Normal_"…. Jeeeeeee Bueno Viendo Que Sabes Eso Déjame Responderte Con Una Pregunta Sencilla, Dime Homura-Chan….

¿Qué Se Siente Ser Un "Demonio"? O Mejor ¿Qué Se Siente Ser….Bueno No Importa Solo Dime?….

Decir Que Homura Estaba En Show Era Poco Por Así Decirlo, La Chica Que Estaba Enfrente De Ella _"Akemi Madoka" _Sabía Algo Que Solo Homura Sabía Y Que Sayaka Posiblemente Tuviera Recuerdo Alguno De Ello

"Que Ella Era Un Demonio" Y Posiblemente Tal Vez Supiera Lo Que Ella Había Hecho Al Reescribir El Universo Así Como La Existencia De Madoka, Ante Esto Ella Solo Dedujo Algo Que Esta Chica Era De!Cuidadado¡

**HOMURA:** Entonces Si Sabes Eso…¿Quién Er….

Homura Iba A Responder Pero Cuando No Pudo Por Lo Siguiente Que Dijo Akemi:

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Ya Te Lo Dije…..Y Probablemente No Es Importante Que Es Lo Que Soy, Solo Vine A Ver A Ciertas "Bakas"(Idiotas)….. Además Estoy De Paso No Pienso Quedarme Por Mucho Tiempo

Y Por Último "No Tengo Algún Interés En Esa Tal Kaname Madoka" Ya Que No La Conozco En Lo Más Mínimo

!Solo No Arruines Mis Vacaciones!...¿Oíste? (Espero Que Se Trague El Cuento De La Turista)

Pensaba Akemi, Mientras Por Dentro De Si Había Una Akemi "Chibi" En Posición Fetal Murmurando…. ¡Que Funcione!...¡Que Funcione!...Por Megami-Sama!Que Funcione¡

Fuera De Esto Homura Suspiraba De Alivio Y Pensaba:

**HOMURA:** (Parece Que Ella No Sabe Nada Sobre Madoka Ni De Que Reescribí El Universo Por Capricho, Ya Que No Me Representa Ningún Problema Sera Mejor No Preguntarle Más)…..Ya Veo Entonces Dejémoslo Así

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ (Ja….Funciono Sabía Que Mientras No Estuviera Relacionada Con Madoka Y No Supiera Lo Ella Hizo Me Dejaría En Paz Sin Preguntarme De Donde Vengo Por Un Tiempo)

Ok Veo Que Eres Comprensiva

Ya Habiendo Resuelto Ciertas Dudas A Homura, Ambas Se Retiraron A Clases….

Durante El Descanso En La Terraza Akemi Estaba Reunida Con Las Demás

**SAYAKA:** Jaaaa…Así Que Le "Aclaraste" Ciertas Dudas A Homura Verdad Akemi…..Hubiera Estado Allí Para Ver La Cara Que Ella Tenía En El Rostro / Decía Sayaka Mientras Esta Se Echaba A Reír En El Suelo

**KYOKO:** ¿En Serio Se Tragó El Cuento Del Turista? Y Todo Eso ¿En Serio? / Pregunto Una Asombrada Kyoko (Mientras Esta Comía Una Manzana "Si Otra Vez Comiendo")

_**SAYAKA:**_ Y Que Esperaban Tratándose De Akemi-Senpai Era Obvio No?...

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Tal Como Lo Dice Sayaka Soy Muy Hábil Con Las Palabras Y Situaciones Jeee…Bueno Hay Que Prepararnos Esta Noche Para La Acción…

_**Continuara…**_


	8. EL ATAQUE DE LOS RAGKNA I

Saludos Soy ARXENIX 2.0 Y Este Es Mi Primer Fic, Me Anime Después De Tanto Tiempo A Subir Y Crear Historias Que Me Han Inspirado.

Ahora Comienza La Verdadera Acción, Mahous Shojos Lideradas Por Una Bruja Vs Demonio Espectrales ¿Cómo Terminara Esta Batalla?...Pues Solo Debemos Esperar Que Sucesos Suceden…

Madoka Mágica No Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes, Corresponden A Sus Correspondientes Creadores.

**_KYOKO:_** ¿Entonces Lo Harán Verdad? / **Personaje Alterno Hablando**

(Como Si No La Tuvieras Ya Perdida) / **Pensamientos De Personajes**

"_Egui Bim Na Toko Disa Yamo No Ko Fri" _ / **Hechizos Mágicos De Alto Poder**

**SAYAKA:** Y Yo Era La Única Que Se Estaba Volviendo Loca / **Personaje Hablando**

_¡Lidians Asseninas Sonicas! / **Ataque Mágico**_

**DETALLES:** En Este Fic Empleare Algunas Técnicas De Otros Animes Que Les Serán Algo Conocidos (Obviamente No Soy Dueño De Ellos) Habrá Unos Ataques Que Son De Mi Auditoria

_Ahora Vamos Con El Fic….._

_**CAPITULO VII: EL ATAQUE DE LOS "RAGKNA" PARTE I**_

El Atardecer Estaba Cayendo Sobre La Ciudad De Mitakajara Mientras Cierta Peli Naranja Corría A Toda Prisa A Hacia La Ciudad….Esta Vestía Un Atuendo Conformado Por Unos Pantalones Blancos Cortos, Una Camisa Igual De Blanca Manga Larga Con Franjas Azules, Unos Tenis Bota Algo Largos Y En Su Espalda Llevaba Un Martillo Enorme Metálico En Colores Rojo, Dorado Y Plata…

Sin Duda _**"La Destructiva E Iracunda Anya-Chan"**_ Se Acercaba A La Ciudad De Mitakajara

_**ANYA:**_ Solo Espero No Perderme La Diversión Jejejeeee / Reía De Manera Algo Sádica La Peli Naranja

Mientras Tanto En Cierta Escuela 3 Chicas Estaban Preguntando A Una Peli Negra Sobre Que Homura No Sospechara De Ellas

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Ya Se Los Dije, Homura No Sospecha De Mi Ni De Ustedes….

**SAYAKA:** Y ¿Como Sabemos Que No Esta Engañándonos?

**KYOKO:** Cierto…Homura Siempre Era Muy Cautelosa Cuando Era Puella Magi Ahora Que Es Un Demonio ¿No Es Peor?

_**SAYAKA:**_ Oye Akemi ¡Ya Diles Lo Que Me Dijiste Antes!

**SAYAKA / KYOKO:** ¿Qué Cosa?

_**SAYAKA:**_ Akemi Me Conto Como Comprobó Que Homura No Sospecha De Nosotras Por El Momento….Ya Diles No Las Tengas En Suspenso / Hablo Una Ya Fastidiada Sayaka

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Bueno Después De Que Terminamos De Hablar Homura Y Yo, Ella Me Pregunto Una Último Detalle:

_**(FLASH BACK)**_

En Los Corredores De La Escuela Estaban Dos Chicas Hablando…

_**AKEMI MADOKA: **_Si Ya No Tienes Nada Que Preguntarme Vámonos Que Nos Estamos Tardando

**HOMURA:** Por Cierto Si Te Sientes Bien ¿Por Qué Pediste Ir A La Enfermería Si Te Sientes Bien Y Por Qué Conmigo?

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¡Astuta!…..Bueno Te Lo Diré Por Una Sencilla Razón, Desde Que Llegue Sentía Tus Constantes Miradas Discretas Y Eso Me Comenzaba A Irritar Así Que Lo Mejor Era Verte Cara A Cara Y Preguntarte Que Problema Te Causaba Yo ¿Contenta?

**HOMURA:** Si…..Por Cierto ¿Me Podrías Sacar De Una Duda?

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Ahora ¿Cuál?

**HOMURA:** Ya Que No Se Lo Que Eres (Cosa Que No Importa) Al Menos Me Podrías Decir De Dónde Vienes?...

(Ya Veo, Con Que Eso Querías Saber Bueno Al Menos Te Daré Una Pista) / Sonreía Akemi Ante La Pregunta De Homura….

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Creo Que No Te Hará Mal Saber De Dónde Vengo…Yo Vengo De Una Línea-Dimensional-Tiempo "Inexistente" Para Ti Y Para Esa Tal Madoka Y Las Demás (Bueno Para Ti Más No Para Ellas)….

**HOMURA:** ¿Qué….?

Homura No Le Podía Creer Eso Iba En Contra De Su Lógica Ya Que Ella Tenía Más Experiencia Cuando Se Trataba De "Viajes En El Tiempo" Y Esta Chica Hablaba Mas De Algo Más Avanzado, Pero Dejando De Lado Su Sorpresa Le Pregunto Lo Que Quería Saber.

**HOMURA:** Entonces ¿Por Qué Estas Aquí?

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Haaaa…..Se Ve Que No Has Captado Todavía El Por Qué Estoy Aquí, Es Simple _"Solo Vine De Paseo, De Vacaciones"_ Era Necesario Desesterarme Y Que Mejor Que Venir Por Acá A Donde Puedo Estar Algo Tranquila…¿Me Entiendes No…?

**HOMURA:** Si En Cierto Sentido (Eso Me Recuerda Las Veces Que Quería Tomar Mis Propios Descansos)….Pero Te Creo Y No Te Molestare Más

Por Cierto De La Dimensión De La Que Vienes ¿Existen Otros Yo De Las Personas Que Has Visto Estos Días….Me Refiero A Que Si ¿Hay Otro Yo De Miki Sayaka De Sakura Kyoko De Tomoe Mami Y De Madoka Kaname Y Mío Akemi Homura?

Akemi Estaba Pensando En Que Decir A La Pregunta De Homura Por Lo Cual Solo Se Tomó Su Tiempo Y Respondió:

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Lamento Decirte Homura Pero Esos Otros Yo Que Tú Dices No Los Conozco A Excusión De Una Tal Tomoe M. Pero Ella Murió Hace Algunos Años Y De Esa Kaname Madoka De La Cuál Hablas Tanto Lamento Decirte Pero No Hay Nadie Que Yo Conozca Con Ese Nombre Ni Apellido…..En Serio Lo Lamento Homura...

Lo Dijo Akemi Con Una Tristeza Algo "Fingida" Con Dolor En Su Voz Y Unas Lágrimas Pequeñas, Que Haría A Cualquier Creerlo Sin Dudarlo

Homura Solo Se Limitó A Ver Como Akemi Le Decía Eso Con Unas Pequeñas Lagrimas, Por Un Lado Le Agrado La Idea De Que No La Molestarían Por Madoka Pero Por Otro Lado Sentía Un Pequeño Dolor Al Saber Que Madoka No Existía

**HOMURA:** Te Agradezco Por Decírmelo ¿Por Cierto Por Que Querías Llorar?

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ (Bingo…Se Lo Creyó) Es Que Solo Recordé A Tomoe M. Era Mi Antigua Rival Y Amiga, Pero Al Menos Murió Con Una Sonrisa Ganadora

**HOMURA:** (Supongo Que Me Dice La Verdad Sera Mejor No Presionarla De Mas O Sospechara) Creo Que Ya Fue Suficiente Y Perdón Por Hacerte Recordar Algo Incomodo / Se Disculpó Con Su Típica Voz

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Ok No Hay Problema Vámonos… / Y Así Regresaron A Clases.

_**(FIN DE FLASH BACK)**_

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Y Eso Fue Lo Que Paso…

**KYOKO:** !Sorprendente¡ Akemi Hasta Yo Misma Me Lo Creí..¡ / Gritaba Kyoko Algo Sorprendida

**SAYAKA:** Se Ve Que Tienes Talento Para Actuar Perfectamente, Hasta Yo Me Sorprendí Bastante Con Esa Faceta Tuya

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Bueno Eso Es Cierto Soy Tan Buena Actuando Que De Hecho Ya He Grabado Una Que Otra Película Con Mami-San Y ARXENIX MASTERX

**SAYAKA:** !¿Que…¡? ¿Es Enserio?

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Si Pero Eso Se Los Diré En Otra Ocasión

**KYOKO:** Estas Llena De Sorpresas Akemi, En Fin Las Esperamos En El Puente Al Anochecer

Justo Cunado Kyoko Y Sayaka Se Iban A Retirar Sayaka Y Akemi Sintieron Una Presencia Mágica Conocida Y A La Vez Sayaka Se Tensó Un Poco

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¿Por Qué Tuvo Que Venir Tan Rápido Anya-Chan?

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Y ¿Que Esperabas? Cuando Ella Quiere Divertirse Sabes Bien Que Nada La Detendrá….Lastima Que Sea Muy Destructiva Cada Vez Que Se "Divierte" Con Los **"Ragkna"** Haaaaa / Suspiro…

_**SAYAKA:**_ Bueno Ya Que Importa…. / Comento Una Derrotada Sayaka

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Sayaka-Kyoko ¡Esperen!

**SAYAKA:** ¿Qué Sucede Ahora?

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Es Que Una Compañera Nuestra También Vendrá Y Espero Que No Terminemos En Medio De Una Ciudad Destruida

**KYOKO:** Y ¿Quién Es Ella? / Pregunto Kyoko Con Algo De Pereza

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¡Ella Es La Maho Shojo Más Destructiva E Iracunda De Toda **(A.M.S.U.)** _**Anya "La Titánia" **_/ Dijo Sayaka Con Algo De Preocupación

_**SAYAKA:**_ Y Lo Interesante De Ella Es Que Es La Aprendiz De La Otra Kyoko

**KYOKO:** ¿Queeeeee…? Esa Loca Que Viene Hacia Acá Es Mi Aprendiz ¿Pero Por Qué Yo?

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Eso Lo Dejamos Para Más Tarde Ahora Nos Vamos, Nos Vemos En El Puente Esta Noche Ok….

**SAYAKA / KYOKO:** ¡Sí!

Y Así Todas Salieron En Diferentes Direcciones Con Un Objetivo Esta Noche Darle La Bienvenida A Los **"Ragkna"/ **Lejos De Ahí Cierta Peli Naranja Escuchaba Mentalmente A Las Demás Y Su Plan De Ataque.

_**SAYAKA:**_ (¿Ya La Oíste Verdad?) / Pregunto Sayaka De Manera Simple

_**Anya:**_ (Claro Que Las Escuche, ¿Pero Por Que Akemi-Chan Me Prohibió Destruir Algo?) / Bufo De Manera Infantil Anya Ante Eso

_**SAYAKA:**_ (Ya Sabes Por Qué…. ¿Recuerdas Lo Que Paso En Romania?

Ante Eso Anya Solo Se Limitó A Escuchar Y A Recordar Sobre Su Temperamento

_**ANYA:**_ (Esta Bien Ya Entendí Solo No Me Recuerdes Eso….Las Veo Luego) / Se Despidió Cortando Su Enlace Mental

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¿Estabas Hablando Con Anya? Verdad

_**SAYAKA:**_ Sí Solo Le Dije Que No Fuera Tan Destructiva Como La Ultima Vez, No Queremos Otra Ciudad Envuelta En Destrucción O ¿Sí?

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Si Tienes Toda La Razón, Vámonos….Ha Pero Antes... / Akemi Hizo Aparecer Una Copia De Si Misma Y Le Dio Unas Instrucciones

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Tu Vez Y Buscala A Ella, Y Ya Sabes Que Hacer….

_**COPIA AKEMI:**_ …Si Entendido… / Así Se Fue La Copia En Busca De Su Objetivo

**10:49 P.M.** En Algún Parque Del Centro De La Ciudad Se Puede Observar A Gente Corriendo Y Gritando En El Centro De Este Que Un Pequeño Agujero Se Abre En El Suelo Y De Este Emergen Unos Seres Algo Amorfos Con Apariencia Algo Grotesca, Parecidos A Un Especie De Salamandra Gigante De Colores Oscuros Purpura Y Negro En Sus Extremidades Unas Garras Afiladas, Unos Ojos Rasgados En La Pupila Caminaban De Forma Erguida, Otros Solo Se Arrastraban En Busca De Sus Víctimas, Estos Eran Los **"Ragkna"** Criaturas Oscuras Y Peligrosas… A Lo Lejos De Estos Seres Espeluznantes Sacados De Una Vil Pesadilla Se Encontraba Cierta Bruja Y Algunas Maho Shojos Observándolos Desde Cierto Puente, Algunas Con Terror Y Otras De Manera Tranquila.

_**SAYAKA:**_ Solo Son Un Grupo Mediano De Exploración, Se Ve Que No Son Tan Idiotas Después De Todo / Dijo Sayaka Con Aires De Intelecto

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Así Parece / Hablo Akemi Mientras Analizaba A Los **"Ragkna"**

**SAYAKA:** ¡ Ha… ¿Pero Cómo Demonios Pueden Estar Tan Tranquilas Ante Esas Cosas?!

Sayaka Estaba Algo Nerviosa Y Aterrada Al Ver A Los **"Ragkna"** Por Primera Vez, No Estaba Acostumbrada A Ver Monstruos Que Dieran Algo De Miedo, Mientras Kyoko Estaba Comiendo Tan Rápido A Tal Grado De Atragantarse Por La Impresión, En Si Estaban Hechas Un Mar De Nervios Hasta Que Alguien Les Hablo:

_**ANYA:**_ !Oigan¡ Ustedes 2 La Comelona De Rojo Y La Yandere De Azul, Presten Atención / Hablo Algo Irritada Anya

Solo Les Resumiré Toda La Explicación De Akemi En 5 Palabras… "Acábenlos Sin Dudar Ni Temor", Ya Que Son Muy Peligrosos Para Los Demás Es Nuestro Deber Acabar Con Ellos Antes De Que Ataquen A Gente Inocente O A Conocidos Suyos Y Queridos ¿Me Entendieron?

**SAYAKA / KYOKO:** …!Sí¡….Gracias Anya-San

Ambas Contestaron Sin Titubear Tenían Confianza En Sí Mismas Y Protegerían A Otros De Esas Monstruosidades

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Tan Directa Como Siempre ¿No Anya?

_**ANYA:**_ Ja…Que Te Puedo Decir _"Tal Vez Yo De Mas Miedo Que Esas Sabandijas"_ / Susurro En Silencio

_**AKEMI / SAYAKA:**_ (Al Menos Reconoces Que Eres Aterradora) / Pensaron Ambas

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¿Bueno Que Esperamos? A Darles Duro

Y Así En Un Instante Desaparecieron En Un Remolino De Hojas Y Aparecieron Cara A Cara Ante Esas Monstruosidades Empuñando Sus Relativas Armas Con Las Que Darían Inicio A Una Asombrosa Batalla.

_**Continuara**_…


	9. EL ATAQUE DE LOS RAGKNA II

Saludos Soy ARXENIX 2.0 Y Este Es Mi Primer Fic, Me Anime Después De Tanto Tiempo A Subir Y Crear Historias Que Me Han Inspirado.

Seguimos Con La Batalla Entre Las Maho Shojos Y Los **"Ragkna"** Se Ha Puesto Algo Interesantes Aunque Esto Solo Es El Principio Del Inicio…

Madoka Mágica No Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes, Corresponden A Sus Correspondientes Creadores.

**_KYOKO:_** ¿Entonces Lo Harán Verdad? / **Personaje Alterno Hablando**

(Como Si No La Tuvieras Ya Perdida) / **Pensamientos De Personajes**

"_Egui Bim Na Toko Disa Yamo No Ko Fri" _ / **Hechizos Mágicos De Alto Poder**

**SAYAKA:** Y Yo Era La Única Que Se Estaba Volviendo Loca / **Personaje Hablando**

_¡Lidians Asseninas Sonicas! / **Ataque Mágico**_

**DETALLES:** En Este Fic Empleare Algunas Técnicas De Otros Animes Que Les Serán Algo Conocidos (Obviamente No Soy Dueño De Ellos) Habrá Unos Ataques Que Son De Mi Auditoria

_Ahora Vamos Con El Fic….._

_**CAPITULO VIII: EL ATAQUE DE LOS "RAGKNA" PARTE II**_

Estaban Cara A Cara Ante Esas Abominaciones Llamadas **"Ragkna"** Que Estaban Sedientas De Sangre Fresca, El Silencio Se Hizo Eterno Hasta Que Las Nubes De La Noche Cubrieron La Luna Justo En Ese Momento Estas Criaturas Soltaron Un Rugido Que Atenazarían A Cualquiera Al Momento De Lanzarse Ante Sus "Presas O Victimas" ¡Ggrrrrua! ¡Ggrrrrua!

_**ANYA:**_ Tal Como Me Gusta !"Directo Al Grano"¡ / Al Momento Anya Conecto Un Duro Y Aplastante Golpe Con Su Martillo Dorado A La Cabeza De Una De Estas Criatura Matándola Al Instante

Bueno ¿Quién Sigue?

Sayaka Cortaba Con Sus Espadas A Las Demás Criaturas Que Intentaban Llegar A Ella

**SAYAKA:** Estas Cosas Sí Que Son Duras…..Pero No Lo Suficiente _**¡Lidias Asesinas Sónicas!**_ / Entonces 6 Espadas-Sables Más Aparecieron Alrededor De Sayaka Mientras Corría Al Frente De Las Criaturas Estas Eran Degolladas, Cortadas Y Despedazadas Por La Velocidad De Sus Sables

**KYOKO:** Nada Mal Sayaka Pero A Ver Quién Acaba Con Más De Estas Cosas / Entonces Kyoko Alargo Más Su Lanza Y Susurro: _"__**Fire Atacck Spier**__"_ Al Momento Su Lanza Se Incendió En La Punta Y Parte Superior Y Comenzó A Saltar Sobre Las Criaturas Hasta Quedar Detrás De Ellas, Entonces De Una Sola Estocada Con Su Lanza Incinero A Una Docena De Estas Criaturas

¿Qué Tal Sayaka Supera Eso?

**SAYAKA:** Hummmm…¡Kyoko!...!Tramposa¡

A Su Alrededor Akemi Y Sayaka Peleaban De Una Manera Exótica Contra Estas Criaturas Peleaban Usando Una Danza….Pero No Cualquier Danza Esta Estaba Acompañada Por Los Cortes De Dos Espadas Con Un Filo Congelante Y Por Los Disparos De Las _**"Desert Engle"**_ De Akemi Cargadas Con Balas Mágicas Comprimidas En Explosiones…..Sin Duda Una Combinación Muy Bien Sincronizada Y Algo Peligrosa.

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Parece Que Ya Le Hallaron El Modo De Enfrentarlos Sin Temor

_**SAYAKA:**_ Si… Gracias A Los Regaños De Anya Jajá A Jaaaa

Basta De Charlas Sigamos Con Lo Nuestro…

Ambas Recomenzaron El Ataque Contra Las Criaturas Ahora Akemi Portaba Una Espada Negra Con Filo Plateado Al Igual Que El Mango Portaba La _**"Eluciator Blade"**_ Y Con La _**"Blaster Of Jusmenday"**_ Una Escopeta Larga De Un Solo Tiro Pero Con Una Especie De Daga Plateada Con Una Flecha Grabada Sobre El Final Del Cañón; Corría Entre Los **"Ragkna"** Cortándolos Y Llenándolos De Agujeros En Cuestión De Momentos

Sayaka No Se Quedaba Atrás Ella Ahora Tenia Entre Los Dedos De Las Manos 3 Catanas En Cada Mano Cargadas Con Energía Eléctrica _**"Garras Del Dragón: Estilo Assesino Eléctrico"**_ Al Momento De Pronunciarlo Estos Caían Muertos Y Quemados Mientras Sayaka Saltaba De Un Lado A Otro.

Ambas Estaban Luchando Con Tal Serenidad Y A La Vez Con Tan Emoción, Sayaka Estaba Asombrada De Que Su Otro Yo Pudiera Usar 6 Espadas Y A La Vez Combinarlas Con Un Ataque Mágico Elemental

**KYOKO:** Ja…. Solo Quieren Presumirnos Sus Habilidades, Pero Debo Admitirlo Se Mueven Muy Bien

"_**Stronger Impact Totaly"**_ …..¡Craaaauuuu! / Tembló El Suelo De Manera Espectacular

De Repente Ambas Oyeron Y Voltearon A Ver Como Crujían Los Cuerpos De Las Criaturas Que Estaban Detrás De Ellas Listas Para Atacarlas , De No Haber Sido Por El Impacto De Una Martillo Gigante Con Púas Rojas-Carmesí Ataque Por Parte De Anya Que Se Veía Emocionada Por La Lucha; Causando Un Gran Destrozo En El Suelo

_**ANYA:**_ UPS Parece Que Me Emocione Tanto Que Acabe Destrozando Todo El Suelo Del Parque Jaaa Jajaja Jaja… / Reía De Manera Cómica Anya Ante Unas Shokeadas Sayaka Y Kyoko

**KYOKO:** !Pero Que Semejante Fuerza Y Destrucción¡ (Ya Veo Por Qué Es Aprendiz De Mi Otro Yo) / Kyoko Fue Sacada De Sus Pensamientos Por Cierta Voz A Lo Lejos

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¡Anya! Que Te Dije Sobre Destruir De Más / Dijo Akemi De Manera Regañadura

_**ANYA:**_ ¡No Te Enojes¡ Fue Necesario Para Evitar Que Estas 2 Idiotas(Refiriéndose A Sayaka Y A Kyoko) Fueran Asesinadas Por Esas Sabandijas / Dijo Mientras Sacaba Un Dulce De Unos De Sus Bolsillos

**SAYAKA:** ¿A Quién Llamas Idiota?...

**KYOKO:** (Con Todo Orgullo La Puedo Llamar Mi Aprendiz) / Pensaba Una Orgullosa Kyoko Por Verla Comer Un Dulce En Combate Como Ella

_**SAYAKA:**_ !No Se Distraigan¡ Hay Que Acabar Con Esto Rápido

Y Así Retomaron Su Batalla Contra Los **"Ragkna"** Diezmándolos Lo Más Rápido Posible.

En Cuestión De Minutos No Quedaba Ni Una Sola Criatura Viva Alrededor De Ellas

_**ANYA:**_ Jaaaa Ya Ven Fue Demasiado Sencillo, No Había Por Que Preocuparse / Hablo De Manera Simplona Anya Mientras Se Apoyaba En Su Martillo

**SAYAKA:** !Como Qué Sencillo, Si Había Un Montón De Ellos¡ / Gritaba Sayaka Algo Cansada

Mientras Una Cansada Kyoko Estaba Tirada En El Suelo Bebiendo Un Jugo Por El Cansancio

**N/A:** (Si Le Gusta Comer O Beber En Cualquier Momento)

**KYOKO:** Estoy De Acuerdo Con Sayaka / Dijo Mientras Se Levantaba

Pero Akemi Y Sayaka Tenían Un Presentimiento De Que Algo No Andaba Bien

_**SAYAKA:**_ Es Cierto Fue Muy Sencillo A Pesar De Que Eran Unas Cuantas Decenas

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Estoy De Acuerdo Avísales A Las Demás Que No Se Relaj…..

Justo En Ese Momento Tembló El Suelo De Donde Surgieron Una Docena De Agujeros De Los Cuales Salieron Docenas Y Docenas Y Docenas De "**Ragkna"** Que Estaban Más Que Ansiosos En Atacarlas

_**SAYAKA:**_ Lo Sabía Una Emboscada

_**ANYA: **_Por Eso Se Me Hizo Demasiado Sencillo

**KYOKO:** Rayos No Creo Con Tantos A La Vez / Decía Una Cansada Kyoko

**SAYAKA:** Pero ¿Ahora Que Hacemos? (Si Nos Vamos Ellos Atacarían A Una Cuarta Parte De La Ciudad) / Pensaba Sayaka Ya Cansada Y Preocupada

!Chicas Todas Pónganse Detrás De Mí Rápido¡ Hablo La Bruja Akemi Al Momento Todas Estaban Detrás De Ella Esperando Ha Saber Que Planeaba Akemi

**SAYAKA:** ¿Qué Tienes Planeado Hacer?

_**ANYA**_ / **KYOKO:** !Espero Que Sea Rápido¡

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¡!Espera No Tendrás Planeado Hacer _**"El Domo Ártico"**_

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ …Por Supuesto Que No Solo Trazo Una Barrera / Dijo Al Momento De Arrodillarse Y Poner Una Mano En El Suelo Apareciendo Un Pentagrama Mágico

_**ANYA:**_ !Ahí Vienen¡ / Grito Anya Al Ver Como Los **"Ragkna"** Se Alzaban Hacia Ellas En Un Intento Por Matarlas Pero Antes De Alcanzarlas…

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ (Ya Puse El Circulo Puedes Disparar Ahora Con Todo Lo Que Tengas)

¡pock...pock...pock! ¡crush crush!

De Repente Una Gran Lluvia De Balas Doradas Cayeron Sobre La Mayoría De Las Criaturas Cercenándolas Y Matándolas Al Momento

…_**.."Tiro Fínale"….**_

Se Escuchó Una Voz Al Momento De Que Un Impacto Dorado Acabara Con El Resto De Las Criaturas Que Quedaban Creando Una Estela De Polvo Alrededor

_**ANYA:**_ Pero Que Fue Eso De Hace Un Momento

Sayaka Y Kyoko Estaban Sorprendidas Pues Solo Conocían A Una Persona Capaz De Tal Ataque

_**SAYAKA:**_ Así Que La Trajiste Como Refuerzo Akemi-Senpai / Dijo Sayaka Algo Sorprendida Por La Estrategia De Su Senpai

**¿?:** Vaya Si Que Eran Muchos No Creí Gastar Mucho En Ese Ataque Sí Que Son Algo Fuertes

Dijo Una Voz Entre El Polvo Que Se Acercaba A Ellas

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Justo Como Lo Planeamos ¿No Es Así Mami-San? / Dijo Akemi Mientras La Persona Que Salía Del Polvo Era Nada Menos Que Tomoe Mami.

**MAMI-SAN:** Cierto Akemi No Creí Que Los **"Ragkna"** De Los Que Me Contaste Hace Unos Momentos Fueran Tan Problemáticos / Dijo Mami Con Una Típica Sonrisa Seria

**SAYAKA:** ¡Mami-Sam! ¿Pero Cómo? / Decía Una Sorprendida Sayaka

**KYOKO:** !Mami-San¡ Pero ¿Cómo Sabías Que Estábamos Aquí Peleando Con Esas Cosas? Y Además ¿Cómo Es Que Sabes De Los **"Ragkna"**?

_**ANYA:**_ De Casualidad ¿No Tendrá Que Ver Con Que Akemi-Senpai Te Haya Devuelto Tus Recuerdos Y Poder?

**MAMI-SAN:** Si En Eso Estas En Lo Cierto Anya-Chan

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¿Pero Cómo? / Pregunto La Otra Sayaka Pues En Ningún Momento La Fueron A Buscar

**MAMI-SAN:** Bueno Bueno…..Creo Que Akemi-Chan Les Podría Contar Como Sucedió No Akemi-Chan?

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Supongo Que Sí / Decía Mientras Se Rascaba La Nuca De La Cabeza

**MAMI-SAN:** Bien Esta Decidido, Yo También Tengo Algunas Preguntas Akemi-Chan Así Que ¿Por Qué No Vamos A Mi Departamento Para Que Les Expliques Como Me Encontraste?

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ No Veo El Problema….Mami-San

**KYOKO:** Al Fin Un Buen Postre De Parte De Mami San Me Muero De Ganas Por Probar Uno / Decía Kyoko Algo Emocionada Mientras Todas Las Demás La Observaban Con Un Pequeño Gotón (Estilo Anime)

**SAYAKA:** Se Ve Que Tu Nunca Cambias Kyoko / Dijo Entre Risas Sayaka

_**ANYA:**_ Probar Uno De Los Postres De Hechos Por La Líder De **(A.M.S.U.)** Mami-Senpai ¡No Me Lo Puedo Perder! / Dijo Una Ansiosa Anya.

_**SAYAKA:**_ Kyoko Te Está Afectando / Dijo La Otra Sayaka

**MAMI-SAN:** Por Cierto ¿Qué Es Eso De **(A.M.S.U.)**? / Pregunto Mami-San

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Te Lo Explicare En Cuanto Lleguemos

**MAMI-SAN:** Esta bien

**KYOKO:** Por Cierto Como Llegamos Al Departamento De Mami-San Sin Ser Vistas, Digo El Alboroto De Hace Rato Debió Ser Notado / Dijo Kyoko

**MAMI-SAN:** Por Eso No Hay Problema

Entonces Mami-San Soltó Un Pequeño Silbido Y De Repente Apareció Una Especie De Oruga Voladora Negra Con Una Cara De Colores Tipo Payaso

**SAYAKA:** Heeeeee! …Be….Bebe? Pero ¿Cómo?

**MAMI-SAN:** Es Que Akemi-Chan También Ayudo A Bebe Ya Que Es Mi Compañero "Ariga-To" (Gracias) Akemi-Chan / Agradeció Mami-San

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ No Hay Problema Mami-San (Por Cierto No Puedes Quitar Lo Del "Chan") / Pensaba Akemi

¡Bueno Pues Que Esperamos Todas Arriba!

Entonces Todas Subieron En El Lomo De Bebe Con Dirección Al Apartamento De Mami-San Para Tener Una Mejor Explicación De Lo Que Sucedió Esta Noche…

¿Qué Tan Peligrosos Son Los **"Ragkna"?**

Es Lo Que Mami-San Preguntaría A Akemi Y A Sayaka….

_**Continuara…**_


	10. RESPUESTAS Y RECUERDOS

Saludos Soy ARXENIX 2.0 Y Este Es Mi Primer Fic, Me Anime Después De Tanto Tiempo A Subir Y Crear Historias Que Me Han Inspirado.

Bueno Ahora Sabremos Como Akemi Contacto Con Mami-San Y Una Sorpresa Inesperada Para Ciertas Maho Shojos

Madoka Mágica No Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes, Corresponden A Sus Correspondientes Creadores.

**_KYOKO:_** ¿Entonces Lo Harán Verdad? / **Personaje Alterno Hablando**

(Como Si No La Tuvieras Ya Perdida) / **Pensamientos De Personajes**

"_Egui Bim Na Toko Disa Yamo No Ko Fri" _ / **Hechizos Mágicos De Alto Poder**

**SAYAKA:** Y Yo Era La Única Que Se Estaba Volviendo Loca / **Personaje Hablando**

_¡Lidians Asseninas Sonicas! / **Ataque Mágico**_

**DETALLES:** En Este Fic Empleare Algunas Técnicas De Otros Animes Que Les Serán Algo Conocidos (Obviamente No Soy Dueño De Ellos) Habrá Unos Ataques Que Son De Mi Auditoria

_Ahora Vamos Con El Fic….._

_**CAPITULO IX: RESPUESTAS Y RECUERDO**_

En Cierto Edificio, En El Apartamento Con La Leyenda De "Tomoe M." Se Encontraban 6 Chicas 2 De Ellas Estaban Comiendo (Atragantándose) Como Locas Al ProBAR Los Bocadillos De Mami-San Que Para Ellas Eran Una Delicia, Un Pequeño Ser Se Encontraba Dando Vueltas Alrededor De La Mesa Gritando ¡Queso¡ ... ¡Queso¡ ... ¡Queso¡.

**Mami-san:** Bebe Ya Deja De Gritar En Un Momento Te preparo Un Pastel De Queso Así Que Por Favor Compórtate Sí ...

Al Decir Esto! Bebe Detuvo Su Loca Carrera Y Se Sento En Las Piernas De Mami-San

**BEBE: Mero Mero ... ... Queso ...**

**Mami-san:** Así Es .. / DIJO De Manera Dulce Mami-San

ENTONCES Alguien Hablo "Se Ve Que Sabes Mantener Un Bebe Una Raya No Es Así Mami-San" / Pregunto La Otra Sayaka

**Mami-san:** Tal Vez ... / Lo Menciono Con Una Sonrisa Dulce

**SAYAKA:** Ja Es Divertido Reunirnos Contigo Mami-San Como En Los Viejos Tiempos

Sayaka Al Decir Esto! Provoco Un Leve Silencio El Cual sorprendio Un Kyoko YA Anya Que Pararon De Devorar Un Pastel Gigante (No pregunten De Donde Kami Mín Sacaron), Silencio Roto Por Que Fue Akemi

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¿No querian Saber de Como Contacte Una Mami San? / Pregunto Con Una Cara Algo Aburrida Pero Seria (Parecida A Homura Pero Sin Mín Frío)

**KYOKO / SAYAKA /** _**ANYA:**_ Es Verdad Ahora Que Lo Mencionas¡ / Hablaron Al Unísono

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Bien ... .Bien Pero Antes Le Tengo Que Explicar Todo Que Les Dije A Ustedes 2 ... Ok.

Sayaka Y Kyoko Asintieron Con La Cabeza Sin protestar y asi comenzo Akemi A Relatarle A Mami-San El Por Qué habia 2 Sayakas Y 2 Homuras, El Universo Del Cual venian, La Alianza De Las Mahou Shoujo Unidas **(AMSU), La Guerra En Contra De ****"Noche de Walpurgis"**, La Ayuda De Las **"Witchs Of Night"** Así Como Su Alianza Con Estas Al Final De La Guerra Siendo La Cartilla De Aliada **(AMSU), La Amenaza De Una Posible Guerra Con Los ****"Ragkna"** La Razón Por La Cual habian Venido A Este Universo Alterno Asi Como Su Objetivo Principal.

**N / A:** La Información Acerca De Los **"Ragkna"** No La Pongo Pues Mami-San Ya Sabe Sobre Ellos Gracias A Akemi.

Despues De Unas Horas De Explicación Por Parte De Una Cansada Akemi Y Una Desesperada Sayaka Terminaron Su Explicación.

Mami-San ESTABA Sorprendida Sino Que asombrada Y en Shock Al Saber Que Ella Misma Lideraba A Toda Una Alianza Y Que Tenia Aprendices (Lo Digo Por Parte De ALGUNAS Mahou Shoujo Véase Sayaka, Kyoko Y Anya), Sobre Todo La Victoria En La Guerra Que Libraron Con **"Noche de Walpurgis"** Que Amenazaba Con Destruir Al Mundo Lo Que Más Le Llamo la atencion Fue Que existian Brujas Que No Esteban Del Lado De la noche de Walpurgis Asi Como Las Características De Estas Que Akemi Y Sayaka Le Contaron, Sobre Todo Casi Se desmaya de Cuando Se Entero Que Akemi Era La exlíder De Las **"Witchs Of Night"** Así Como Su Alianza Con Estas.

Despues De Eso Mami-San Cayo Desmayada Pues "Tanta Información" Fue Mucho Para Ella

Despues De Que Despertara ... .Gracias A Las Risas De Kyoko Y Anya This Solo Le Agradeció Un Akemi YA Sayaka Por La Información

ENTONCES Sayaka Le Pregunto A Mami-San ... ..

_**SAYAKA:**_ Mami-San Ahora Que Ya Sabes Todo Lo Que Sucedió Y Sobre Nosotras ¿Qué tiene Decidido Sobre Lo Que Te Dijimos? / Pregunto Sayaka Con Seriedad

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ No Te Presiones Mami-San Tómalo Con Calma Y Medítalo Respetaremos Tu Decisión / DIJO Akemi Con Una Sonrisa Que Demostraba Confianza

Mami-San ESTABA Pensativa Y De Un Momento A Otro Dio Su Respuesta:

**Mami-san:** Chicas ... Acepto Ayudarlas A Ustedes YA **(AMSU)** Para Sellar Y Suprimir Una Homura ... .No me gustaria Que Ambos Universos Sean Destruidos Y Menos En El Que Uno Es Mi Hogar Y El Otro Es Donde Se Realizo Mis Esperanzas Así Que ! Cuenten Conmigo¡ / DIJO Mami-San Con Una Sonrisa Dulce

**BEBE:** Si Hay ¡Queso¡ ... .Bebe Also Participara / DIJO La Pequeña Bruja!

_**SAYAKA:**_ ENTONCES This Decidido Mami-San Se Nos Une / DIJO Una Contenta Sayaka

**SAYAKA:** Se Ve Que Mami-San Mín comprendio Más Rápido Que Nosotras ¿No Kyoko?

**KYOKO:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo Mami-San Siempre Me Sorprende / DIJO Kyoko de Mientras Tomaba Su 9na Tasa De Te O Chocolate (No Me pregunten Como Es Que Lo Se)

... Por Cierto Aun Sin Sabemos de Como Akemi Senpai Te Encontró Mami-san / DIJO La Destructiva Anya de Mientras This ESTABA Pegada Al Techo de Con Sus Pies Y Con Su Coleta Colgando Sorprendiendo A Casi Todas (Menos A 2 De Ellas)

Justo En ESE El Momento Akemi Tosio Haciéndose Notar ... .Ummrrrr Ummrrrrr Antes De Que pregunten Otra Cosa Sobre Nosotras Les Diré Como Contacte Una Mami-san / DIJO De Manera calmada Haciendo Que Todas Pusieran Atención, Bueno La Cosa Sucedió Así:

_**(FLASH BACK)**_

La Copia De Akemi Se Encontraba Saltando De Edificio En Edificio Hasta Llegar A Cierto Edificio En Específico Ya Que Este Contaba Con Departamentos De rapidamente comenzo A Buscar Cierto Departamento De Una Rubia Conocida Hasta Que El Que Hola decia: Tomoe Mami. ENTONCES Toco Varias Veces Hasta Que Una Rubia De Grandes Atributos Le Abrió.

**Mami-san:** Buenas Noches ¿Quién Eres? / Pregunto Mami-San Al Ver A Una Chica Parecida A Homura-San Vestida En Un Traje Algo Extraño Para Mami-San, Lo Curioso Es Que Esta Era El De Una Bruja

**N / A:** La Copia De Akemi Vestia Igual Que La Original Ya Que Al Momento De Realizar Esa Habilidad Ya ESTABA Vestida Con Su Traje De Bruja Celestial

ENTONCES Mami-San Recordo Lo Que Sayaka Y Madoka Le Dijeron Sobre Una Nueva Estudiante En Su Escuela Que Habia Llegado De Inglaterra Y Que Se llamaba: Akemi Madoka Lo Cual Le sorprendio Y Más Le sorprendio Que Esta Pareciera Un Homura De No Ser Por ESE El Cabello Violeta Con 2 mechones Rosa Colgando En Su Frente

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Mami-san me Permites Pasar Llevo Algo De Prisa / DIJO Al Momento De Pasar Al Departamento De Tomoe

**Mami-san:** ¡Oye Espera! / DIJO Mami-San Al Ver Que Esta Ya ESTABA Al Frente De Ella Sentada Cerca De Una Mesa De Cristal Triangular

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ (No Tengo Tiempo Para Presentaciones supongo Que usare El _"DeFrain Azul"_ Para ESTO) / Penso Al Sentir Ciertas Presencias De ALGUNAS Sabandijas, ENTONCES Vio A Mami-San Aun Parada, Ven Mami-San Necesito Tu Ayuda Sayaka, Kyoko, Y Mi Yo original estan Luchando En Este Momento Con los **"Ragkna"** Pero Hijo Muchos

Tomoe No entendia Nada De Lo Que Esta Chica Parecida A Homura ESTABA Hablando Pero Al Escuchar Lo Que Sayaka Y Kyoko Estaban ¿Luchando? Le Llamo la atencion ENTONCES Iba Un respondedor ...

Entrar en Pero ESCUCHO A Lo Lejos UNOS Rugidos perturbadores Dándole Un Susto A Mami-San Y Dándole Mala Espina Un Akemi (Rayos Eso Provino Donde SE Encuentra La Original, Suficiente Voy A Utilizarlo A Un Que Me Quede Sin Energía) / Penso Akemi Al Momento De Pararse Al Frente De Mami-San Pegando Sus Frentes De Ambas, Mami-San Iba A Preguntar Que HACIA Pero This Le DIJO:

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Por Favor ... .Confía En Mí Ya No TENEMOS Tiempo Sayaka, Kyoko Y Las Demás Corren peligro

Mami-San Al Oír La Voz Desesperada De La Chica decidio Confiar En Ella Ya Que Sayaka Y Kyoko Esteban En Peligro Segun Ella

**Mami-san:** De Acuerdo Confiare En Ti Pero Solo Por Que Sayaka Y Kyoko ESTAN En Problemas / DIJO Mami-San De Manera Seria

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Gracias Mami-San Ahora No séparés Tu Frente De La Mía Te Daré Tus Recuerdos, Tu Poder E Información Sobre Los **"Ragkna"** Para Que Vayas A Ayudar A Las Demás / DIJO de Mientras Sonreía Y Comenzaba Un Recitar Un Especie De Hechizo

_¡"Efrie Of Time En Soul Du Fuer Tiskus_

_Egui Bim Na Toko Disa Yamo No Ko vie_

_Exy Fuerr Ni Ju Mo Tenshi Akru Yuu Gi_

_Ni Du Mi arma Zo No Relaslecer "!_

_Estilo "DeFrain Azul"_

Al Momento De Recitar Eso Un Círculo Mágico Con Grabados Apareció Debajo De Ellas de Mientras Este Brillaba Y Cubría Un Ambas En Una Luz Dorada, Así Sucedió de Durante Unos Segundos, Al Momento De Que Este Brillo desaparecio Se Pudo Mostrar Como Mami-San aparecia Transformada En Su Versión Maho Shojo de Mientras This Hacia Aparecer Un Par De Fusiles De Un Tiro.

**Mami-san:** Gracias Akemi Ahora Ya Lo Recorde Todo, Ahora A hoy toda A Las Demás / DIJO de Mientras Iba Saliendo Pero Se Detuvo Al Notar Una Pequeña Nota En Su Frente Que Tomo Y comenzo A Leer:

_Mami-San Ahora Que Ya Tienes Tus Recuerdos, Poder e Información Valiosa Sobre Los __**"Ragkna"**__ Ya Sabes Que Hacer Por Cierto Llama A __**"Bebe"**__ llegaras Más Rápido, No Te Preocupes Al Devolverte Tus Recuerdos Y Poder SE Los Devolví Un Bebe Así Que Llámalo Con Un Silbido._

_Akemi Madoka (Homura)_

**Mami-san:** Gracias Homura ... .Pero Te Queda Mejo Akemi-Chan Por Ser Algo Dulce / DIJO de Mientras Esta Salia De Su Departamento Para Saltar Y Llamar A Bebe Cayendo En Su Lomo Con Dirección Hacia la Batalla

_**(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)**_

Así Que Eso Sucedió DIJO Kyoko Quien Salia Del Choque, de Mientras Todas Las Demás Asentían Lo Mismo

_**SAYAKA:? Ahora Que Lo Mencionas Akemi-Senpai ¿Qué Clase De Hechizo Utilizaste Con Mami-San ... Ya Que Este Fue Diferente Al Que Usaste Con Kyoko Y Sayaka / DIJO De Manera interrogativa La Otra Sayaka**_

**Mami-san:** Cierto Akemi-Chan ¿Por Qué Tu Copia desaparecio DESPUES DE ESE El Hechizo de Usar? / Pregunto Mami-San Para Ser Respondida Por Akemi

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Bueno A Tu PREGUNTA Sayaka ESE El Es Un Hechizo Parecido Al Que Uso Con Kyoko Y Sayaka Para Devolverles Sus Recuerdos Y Poder, Pero Recuerda Tomo Cierto Lapso De Tiempo Así Que El Hechizo Que Se Llama Uso:

_**"DeFrain Azur"**_ Es Un Hechizo Parecido Pero Más Potente Y Rápido Y Como No Tenia Mucho Tiempo Le Dije A Mi Copia Que Si Era Necesario Mín Utilizara, Ya Que Despues De Utilizarlo DEBIDO A La Energía Utilizada Mi Copia Se Desvanece Dejando Un Pequeño Aviso In Una Nota En La Frente Sobre Quien Utilizo ESE El Hechizo Ya Que Al Desaparecer Solo Avisa De Esa Manera

**! Sorprendente¡** Dijeron Las 2 Sayakas Y Mami-San Al Mismo Tiempo Qué recibia halagos De Parte De Ellas Kyoko de Mientras comia Y Miraba A Anya Pegada Al Techo de Mientras Ella Le pedia Un Akemi Que Le Enseñara ESE El Hechizo

**KYOKO:** Oye ¿Como Es Que Estas Pegada Al Techo? / Pregunto Kyoko de Mientras Un esta Se Le Caia Un Bocadillo

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¡Anya Ya Bájate Un Ahí! DIJO Una Fastidiada Sayaka

**SAYAKA:! ... Oye Sorprendente¡ Anya Como DIJO Kyoko ¿Dónde Aprendiste A Hacer Eso?**

Ambas Preguntaron de Mientras veian A Anya Saltar Del Techo Sin Dificultad Alguna

_**ANYA:**_ Ha ... Esto No Es La Gran Puedo Hacer Otras Cosas Como Caminar Sobre El Agua, Sayaka También Puede Hacer A Un Que Ella està Más Avanzada Que Yo En ESO, No Es De sorprenderse Que Tenga Habilidad Para Manipular El Elemento Agua Y Rayo / DIJO De Manera simplona Anya.

Sorprendiendo Un Sayaka Un Kyoko YA Mami-San Que Aun seguia Mirándola Con Asombro

_**SAYAKA:**_ Ya Anya Deja De Decir Las Habilidades De Otras / DIJO Una Molesta Sayaka

_**ANYA:**_ Bueno. Bueno No Te Cabrees Sayaka (Que Aburrida) Bueno Quién me Enseño ESTO A MI YA Sayaka Fue La Legendaria **"Silver ** **Cross Bruja"** osea Akemi Senpai ... / DIJO Anya Dejando En Asombro A Todas (Más De Lo Que Ya Esteban)

**KYOKO:** Eso Es Un Un Mas Sorprendente Y En Serio ¿Eres Una Bruja Celestial?

**SAYAKA:** Wooau Akemi Me Sorprendes Más Cada Día / Dijeron Ambas En Su Asombro

**Mami-san:** Eres Asombrosa Akemi-Chan Ya Veo Por Qué Eras La Líder De Las **"Witchs Of Night"** Por Cierto Por Que No Estas En **(AMSU)** / Pregunto Mami-San

Sayaka Y Anya Solo Soltaron Una Pequeña Risa Al Igual Que Kyoko Y Sayaka Pues Ellas Ya Sabian Que Akemi Era Parte De **(AMSU)**

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ No Tienes Por Que Preguntar Mami-San Pues Yo Formo Parte De **(AMSU)** Como Su Estraga armamentística / DIJO Akemi Con Algo De Orgullo

Sorprendiendo Más Un Mami-San YA Bebe (Quien Ya ESTABA Dormido En ESE El Momento)

**Mami-san:** Eso Es Sorprendente Por Cierto ¿No Tienes Problemas Al Estar En **(AMSU), Bueno Lo Digo Por Que Es Una Orden Formada Por Mahou Shoujos / DIJO De Manera Curiosa Mami-San**

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Bueno Mami-San No Tienes Por Que preocuparte Ya Que Todas con baño propio **(AMSU)** Me Tratan Bien Y Soy Aceptada Como Su Compañera, Amiga, Rival Y a Veces Como Su Senpai Y Sensei ... ..Además Yo Y Tu Otro Yo Nos Llevamos Muy Bien De Hecho Somos Buenas Amigas Todo Gracias A Megami-San Quién Pido Que Me Uniera A **(AMSU)** / DIJO Akemi Con Una Sonrisa Alegre

**Mami-san:** Ya Veo / DIJO De Manera Tranquila / Me Alegro De Que Te Traten Bien ¿Por Cierto Also Las Otras Brujas Se Llevan Bien Con Las Demás Mahou Shoujo? / Pregunto Mami-San

Akemi Solo sonrio Ante Eso Y Le DIJO A Sayaka Que Ella Misma Se Lo Explicara

_**SAYAKA:**_ Bueno Mami-San Al Principio No Nos Llevábamos Tan Bien Como Ahora teniamos ALGUNAS Diferencias Éramos Demasiado Competitivas Y En Ocasiones Causábamos ALGUNOS destrozos / DIJO De Manera Nerviosa Sayaka

Pero Con La Ayuda De La Líder De **(AMSU)** osea Tu Mami-San Y Con La Ayuda De Cierta Legendaria Bruja Y De La De **"Megami-sama"** Nos Empezábamos A Llevar Bien Resolviendo Nuestros Diferencias Y Problemas, Siempre Ayudándonos Entre Nosotras, Cuidándonos Unas A Las Otras Y ¡Nunca Dejar A Una Sola Compañera¡ en apuros Ni Peligro / DIJO Sayaka Recordando Cierto Evento Del Pasado

**Mami-san:** Ya Veo Así Se Llevan Bien Y Se Cuidan Unas Un Otras, Se Ve Que Son Muy Unidas Como Una Familia / DIJO Mami-San

_**SAYAKA:**_ Bueno Eso Es Cierto No Lo Niego

**Mami-san:** ¿Por Cierto Quien Es Esa **"Megami-sama"** De La Que Tanto Hablan? / Pregunto Mami-San

Akemi Se Tenso Ante La PREGUNTA De Mami-San Pues La Información Sobre Megami-Sama Era Algo Que Solo 2 Personas Conocían A La Perfección Y ESAS Eran Akemi Y Mami-San, Sabia Que Le tendria Que respondedor Pero Tenia Que Asegurarse Que No Cometieran El Error De Confundirla Con Cierta Diosa Que Ellas Conocían.

ENTONCES Akemi Le Iba A Responder (Tal Vez Un Poco De Información No Les Afecte Creo) / Penso Akemi Pero Fue interrumpida Por Sayaka.

_**SAYAKA:**_ Bueno No Conozco Mucho A **"Megami-Sama"** Pero Es Amiga De Mami-San Y De Akemi-Senpai: Además Es Una Mahou Shoujo Poderosa Y Legendaria Al Igual Que Akemi, Siempre Nos MANTENIA Unidas Y Velaba Por Nosotras Eso Es Todo Lo Que Se De Ella, Las Únicas Que Saben Más Dijo Akemi Y Mami-San

**Mami-san:** Se Ve Que Se Preocupaba Por USTEDES Y Por Lo Que Oigo Ella Es Algo Responsable / DIJO Mami-San

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Si De Hecho Es Gracias A Ella Que **(AMSU)** Y Las **"Witchs Of Night"** Se Unieran Y Aliaran, Tambien convencio A _**ARXENIX MASTERX**_ De Que Se Nos Aliara Ya Que No queria Unírsenos Pero Nos decia Que Si necesitabamos Su Ayuda En CUALQUIER Momento El vendria Sin dudarlo 2 Veces, también de Los Magos Magos De Alto Poder estan Aliados Con Nosotras Aun Que Son Pocos (Menos De 100) ADEMAS TENEMOS Pactos Con Las **"Invocaciones"** Bestias mitológicas Y Milenarias / DIJO Akemi Dejando En Blanco A Mami- San

Sayaka Se Le Acerco Y Le Susurro: "Fue Demasiado Para Ella" ¿Crees Que Estara Bien? / DIJO Sayaka Al Ver A Una Mami-San Totalmente Blanca De La Impresión.

Despues De Un Rato De Preguntas, Respuestas, Merienda Y Bocadillos Con Mami-San Todas Se Dieron Cuenta Que Ya habia Tardado Mucho ENTONCES A Kyoko Se Le Ocurrió La Idea De Quedarse A Dormir En El Apartamento De Mami-San Esteban Todas Pensandolo Por Un Lado Sayaka Y Kyoko Esteban **"Molidas"** El Día Y La Noche De Hoy Fue Muy Pesada Y Necesitaban Un Buen Baño Relajante Y Un Descanso, Por Otro Lado Akemi ESTABA Pensando En Decirles Algo Importante Una Ellas Y Este Era Un Buen Momento Para Decírselos Al Igual Sayaka ESTABA De Acuerdo En Que debian Decírselos Ya Que Si Anya Habia Llegado ENTONCES Eso Significaba Que Hiromi Completaría La Primera Fase De La Operación, Y Por Otro Lado Mami-San No queria Sentirse Sola Esta Noche Despues De Pelear Contra Los **"Ragkna"** Tenia Un Poco De Miedo Y ESTO Le Preocupaba Un Poco, Anya Solo Esperaba A Que Se Decidieran Pues Necesitaba Un Buen Baño Despues De Semejante Batalla.

ENTONCES Todas Llegaron Al Acuerdo De Que Pasarían La Noche En Casa De Mami-San

_**SAYAKA:**_ Mami-San Akemi Y Yo Decidimos Quedarnos Esta Noche Y Hacerte Compañía Ya Que Si Viste A Los **"Ragkna"** Por Primera Vez Tengas Alguna Pesadilla A si que Tranquila Que Estaremos Contigo / DIJO Sayaka Con Su Mano En El Hombro De Mami-San Esta de Mientras asentía Agradecida

**KYOKO:** Sayaka Y Yo Estamos Muy Cansadas Como Para Regresar A Casa Así Que Nos Quedamos Contigo Junto Con Akemi, Sayaka Y Anya, Ya Que Nosotras Also Sentimos Un Poco De Miedo Al Ver Por Primera Vez A Los **"Ragkna"** Así Que No Te Preocupes Estamos Contigo

**Mami-san:** Gracias A Todas ... ../ decia De Manera Más Tranquila Y Con Una Sonrisa Cálida Pues Se sentia Más Segura

ENTONCES Akemi Hablo:

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Oigan Chicas ¿Tienen Libre El Fin De Semana? / Pregunto Akemi

¿Por Qué? Preguntaron Casi Todas

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ La Respuesta Es Sencillas Este Fin De Semana Todas Nosotras Iremos A Una Reunión Al Cuartel General De **(AMSU)** Por Eso Les Pregunto. / DIJO Akemi Con Una Expresión Alegre

**SAYAKA / KYOKO / Mami-san:** ¡Queeeeeeee¡!

_**ANYA:**_ Vaya Hasta Que Era Hora / respondio Algo Soñolienta Anya

_**SAYAKA:**_ Así Que Ya Completamos La Primera Fase Akemi-Senpai Bueno Ya Me Hacia Falta Regresar Y Ver A Kyoko De Que No Se Coma Toda La Comida Del Cuartel / DIJO Sarcásticamente Sayaka

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Esta Decidido Informaremos Un Hiromi Que La Primera Fase Concluyo Y Que Se Prepara Para Partir Este Fin De Semana / DIJO Akemi de Mientras La Mayoría Solo asentía Despues De La Sorpresa

_**Continuará ... ..**_


	11. SORPRESA VIAJE A (AMSU)

Saludos Soy ARXENIX 2.0 Y Este Es Mi Primer Fic, Me Anime Después De Tanto Tiempo A Subir Y Crear Historias Que Me Han Inspirado.

Madoka Mágica No Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes, Corresponden A Sus Correspondientes Creadores.

Ahora Las Cosas Van A Tomar Un Rumbo Algo Turbio

**_KYOKO:_** ¿Entonces Lo Harán Verdad? / **Personaje Alterno Hablando**

(Como Si No La Tuvieras Ya Perdida) / **Pensamientos De Personajes**

"_Egui Bim Na Toko Disa Yamo No Ko Fri" _ / **Hechizos Mágicos De Alto Poder**

**SAYAKA:** Y Yo Era La Única Que Se Estaba Volviendo Loca / **Personaje Hablando**

_¡Lidians Asseninas Sonicas! / **Ataque Mágico**_

**DETALLES:** En Este Fic Empleare Algunas Técnicas De Otros Animes Que Les Serán Algo Conocidos (Obviamente No Soy Dueño De Ellos) Habrá Unos Ataques Que Son De Mi Auditoria

_Ahora Vamos Con El Fic….._

_**CAPITULO X: SORPRESA VIAJE A (A.M.S.U.)**_

Cuartel General De **(A.M.S.U)** / Salón De Comunicaciones Y Planeaciones

Podemos Observar A Cierta Peli Roja De Una Coleta Alta Mientras Habla Con Una Chica Igual De Peli Roja Que Ella Mediante Un Espejo De Gran Tamaño.

….Así Que ¿Ya Concluyo La Primera Fase De La Operación **"Team Puella Magíc"**?...Se Ve Que Akemi Y Tu Hiromi Trabajan Rápido….Pero Lo Que Me Sorprende Fue Que Todo Se Hizo De Manera Rápida…

_**HIROMI:**_ La Razón Es Simple Kyoko….Hay Algo Extraño Aquí.

_**KYOKO:**_ ¿Por Qué? Lo Dices Hiromi / Pregunto Confundida Kyoko

_**HIROMI:**_ Pues Para Ser Franca Los **"Ragkna"** A Los Que Nos Hemos Enfrentado Son De Los Débiles E Intermedios…Lo Que Me Da Mala Espina, Pues Debería Haber Algo De Destrucción Colosal Ya Que Hay Indicios De Que Los **"Ragknarok"** estén En Este Universo, Si No Han Aparecido Solo Significa Algo Malo Y Catastrófico

Decía De Manera Seria Y Preocupada Hiromi Quien Hablaba Con Kyoko Por Medio Del **_"Handallck"_** Mientras Esta Contemplaba El Horizonte Desde Una Torre Enorme Con Un Declive Hacia Abajo.

_**KYOKO:**_ ¡Ya Lo Suponía! _**Grrr Grrrr Grrrrr….**_ Sabía Que Esa Era La Razón Por La Que Akemi Nos Llamó Hace Unos 2 Días / Grito De Manera Furiosa Kyoko Mientras Apretaba Una Caja De "Pocky" Hasta Destrozarla

_**HIROMI:**_ ¿He? ¿Akemi San Las Contacto? / Pregunto Anya De Manera Sorprendida Pues Si Akemi O Sayaka Habían Contactado Con **(A.M.S.U.)** Entonces Ya Era Hora De Reunirse Con Megami-Sama Y Con Mami-San En El Cuartel Junto Con El **"Team Puella Magíc"**

_**KYOKO:**_ Sí / Dijo Una Kyoko Ya Más Recuperada / Hace 2 Días Akemi Utilizo El **_"Handallck"_** Para Avisarnos De Que La Primera Fase Estaba Completa Y Que Nos Debíamos Reunir Pues Descubrió Algo Tenebroso…

_**HIROMI:**_ ¿Qué Tan Tenebroso?... / Pregunto Hiromi Quién Estaba Ya Intrigada

_**KYOKO:**_ Pues La Verdad No Lo Sé (Y No Le Preste Atención), Ha Por Cierto Akemi Me Dijo Que Te Avisara Que Te Prepares Que Ella Te Contactara Para Que Todas Ustedes Vengan

_**HIROMI:**_ Hmmmm Ya Veo Es Hora De Que Todas Mostremos Que Tanto Hemos Averiguado, Sobre Lo Que Traman Esas Sabandijas Rastreras / Dijo Hiromi Con Una Pequeña Risa Algo Sádica

Mientras Dos Peli Rojas Algo Sádicas Hablaban Sobre Despellejar A Ciertas Sabandijas, En Alguna Parte De Cierto Universo Para Ser Preciso En Una Barranca Se Podía Escuchar Los Rugidos De Unas Criaturas Enormes Que Solo Destrozaban Las Paredes De La Barranca Mientras Estas Construían Una Especie De Capullo Donde Se Reguardaba Una Criatura Amorfa De Características Grotescas Y Horribles Que Parecía A Ver Salido Del Mismo Infierno O De Una Película De Terror.

Esperando A Poder Liberarse De Su Pesado Sueño Y Comenzar Con Una Colosal Y Titánica Destrucción Que Dejara Podrido El Lugar Donde Esta Se Desate…

4 Días Después De Que Akemi, Sayaka Junto A Anya Y A Las Demás Enfrentaran E Incineraran A Un Puñado De **"Ragknas"** Que Habían Llegado Por Medio De Las Alcantarillas De La Ciudad, Akemi Reunió A Todas En El Mismo Lugar Donde Se Enfrentaron Por Primera Vez Con Los **"Ragkna"** En El Puente

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Bueno Ya Que Estamos Todas Reunidas Quiero Saber Si Ya Tienen Todo Listo Y La Excusa O Tapadera Que Vayan A Usar Con Quienes Les Pregunten A ¿A Dónde Van A Ir Por Unos 4 Días?... Me Refiero A Ustedes 2.

Dijo Akemi Mientras Miraba A Sayaka Y A Kyoko Quienes Solo Se Les Veía Una Pequeña "X" De Molestia

**KYOKO:** Ok Ok Ya Entendimos La Indirecta Akemi Ya Deja De Molestar / Dijo Una Alterada Kyoko

**SAYAKA:** Pues Nuestra Excusa Es Que Vamos A Acompañar A Mami-San A Visitar A Un Pariente Suyo Con Ella Ya Que Ella Estaba Nerviosa Por Ir Sola / Hablo Sayaka De Manera Ordenada Y Detallada Mientras Akemi Solo Asentía

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¿Y Tu Mami-San?

**MAMI-SAN:** Bueno Yo Vivo Sola No Tengo A Nadie A Quien Avisar O Poner Excusas De Donde Voy A Ir Por Unos Días / Dijo Mami-San De Manera Serena

**BEBE:** Mero….Mero…Mero….¡Yo Voy A Donde Mami-San Va! / Dijo Mientras Se Escondía En Mami-San

Después De Saber Eso Akemi Les Pregunto A La Otra Sayaka Y A Anya Que Si Ya Están Listas

_**ANYA:**_ Yo Estoy Lista Desde Que Llegue….Con Ustedes / Respondió De Manera Simplona "Anya-La Titania"

_**SAYAKA:**_ Ya Estoy Lista ¿Pero No Hay Que Ir Por Hiromi?...Digo Kyoko O Mami-San Ya Le Debieron Avisar Que Nos Veremos En El Cuartel De **(A.M.S.U.),** Debido A Lo Del **"Team Puella Magíc"**

Comento De Manera Tranquila Sayaka Mientras Colocaba Una Espada En Su Cintura Al Momento Que Esta Se Encogiera Quedando Un Llavero

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Si Hiromi-Chan Ya Sabe Sobre Esto Así Que Nos Está Esperando….Sayaka ¿Podrías Ir Por Hiromi? Que Se Nos Hace Tarde

_**SAYAKA:**_ No Hay Que…Entonces Me Voy / Dijo Sayaka Al Momento Cruzaba Los Brazos Y Tronaba Los Dedos De Sus Manos Mientras Esta Murmuraba **_"Hiaranshi No Haindallck: Estilo Trueno Volador" _**Al Momento De Salir En Un Destello Azul Turquesa Hacia El Horizonte A Alta Velocidad

Todas Estaban Sorprendidas (Bueno No Todas) Al Ver Como Sayaka Salía Disparada En Un Destello Azul A Velocidad Sónica

**SAYAKA:** Oye Akemi Que Fue Lo Que Hizo Mi Otro Yo Es Decir Sayaka / Pregunto De Manera Atónita Sayaka

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Jeeeemm Eso Es Un Hechizo Mágico De Ataque Y De Escape Que Creo Sayaka Para Ir A Ciertos Lugares Lejanos Si Era Perseguida O Si Quería Escapar

**MAMI-SAN:** Sorprendente Se Ve Que Sayaka Ya No Es Del Todo Tu Aprendiz O ¿No Akemi-Chan?

_**AKEMI MADOKA: **_Tal Vez, Pero Según Ella Todavía No Esta Lista Para Terminar Su Entrenamiento Conmigo….Por Cierto ¿Cuánto Tardara En Ir Y Venir De Italia? / Se Decía Así Misma La Legendaria Bruja

¡!Heeeeeee¡….Dijeron Todas Al Unísono...No Podían Creer Que Sayaka Fuera Tan Lejos A Buscar A Hiromi

**KIOKO: **Es…Espera Sayaka Fue A Italia A Recoger A Esa Compañera Suya / Pregunto Una Shokeada Kyoko

_**ANYA:**_ Si Me Pregunto Que Tanto Haría En Italia, Bueno Lo Sabremos Después…

**KYOKO:** Haaaa….Si Hubiera Sabido Que Iría A Italia Momentáneamente Le Hubiera Pedido Que Me Trajera Una Pizza Italiana / Decía Kyoko Mientras Lloraba Al Puro Estilo Anime

Ante Tan Escena A Todas Se Les Formo Un Gotón Enorme En La Nuca

15 Minutos Después…

Al Instante Donde Todas Estaban Esperando A Sayaka Y A Su Compañera A Pareció En Un Destello Azul Turquesa Sayaka Con Una Pequeña Peli Roja En Su Espalda Con Los Ojos En Espiral Y El Cabello Todo Desajustado

_**ANYA:**_ ¿Por Qué Tardaste Tanto? Y ¿Qué Le Hiciste Esta Vez A Hiromi? / Decía Anya Mientras Picaba Con Una Ramita A Una Mareada Hiromi

_**SAYAKA:**_ Buenos Es Que Ya Que Estuve Por Allá Pase A Comerme Una Pizza Italiana Jeeeeeeee…. / Reía Sayaka Mientras Todas Las Demás Tenían Un Pensamiento Colectivo (Glotona)…

Bueno Lo Segundo, El Que Hiromi Este Mareada Es Que Se Me Cayo Varias Veces Durante El Viaje Jeeeeee…. / Todas Tenían Un Gotón En La Cabeza Y Pensaban (Nunca Viajar Con Sayaka Y Con Su _**"Hiaranshi No Haindallck: Estilo Trueno Volador"** ) _Mientras Negaban Con La Cabeza

A Los Pocos Minutos Despertó Una Mareada Hiromi Y Le Dijo A Sayaka Que No Más Viajes Con Ese Hechizo Pues La Hizo Vomitar En Más De Una Ocasión

_**HIROMI:**_ Bueno Mi Nombre Es Hiromi Takanashi Y Soy La Mahou Shoujo Bestaly Encantada De Conocerlas Aunque Ya Se Quienes Son / Se Presentó Hiromi De Manera Educada

**MAMI-SAN:** Encantada Y No Hay Problema Pero De Todas Maneras Soy Tomoe Mami

**SAYAKA:** Un Gusto Soy Miki Sayaka Y Perdona Por Lo Que Te Hizo Mi Otro Yo

**KYOKO:** Bueno Yo Soy Sakura Kyoko Y Me Gustan Los Dulces Y Los Pockys

_**HIROMI:**_ A Sí Ya La Conozco "Comelona-Sama"….Jeeeee / Rio De Manera Discreta Pero Aun Así Kyoko Se Dio Cuenta

**KYOKO:** Como Esta Eso De "Comelona-Sama" / Pregunto Algo Enojada Kyoko

_**HIROMI:**_ Eso Es Simple Kyoko Siempre Te La Pasas Comiendo Al Igual Que La Otra Kyoko, Aunque Ella Una Vez Se Comió Todas Las Reservas De **(A.M.S.U.)** En 2 Días….

Después De Eso Siguieron Platicando Hasta Que Notaron Como Alguien Les Decía: Ummmmmm, Si Ya Terminaron ¿Ya Nos Podemos Ir? / Hablo Akemi

_**HIROMI:**_ Sí Akemi

**KYOKO:** Ya Entendí Así Que Ya Nos Vamos

**SAYAKA:** Ya Era Hora (Ya No Las Soportaba Hablando De Comida) / Pensaba Sayaka

_**ANYA:**_ Ya Muévanse De Una Vez / Decía Una Iracunda Anya

**MAMI-SAN:** Lista Pero Como Nos Iremos Espero Que No Sea Con El Hechizo Que Utilizo Sayaka Dijo Mami-San

_**SAYAKA:**_ No El Hechizo Que Vamos A Utilizar Solo Akemi Senpai Puede Ejecutarlo Ya Que Es De Categoría Dimensional

**Mami-San:** ¿Hee?...¿Qué Clase De Hechizo Es?... / Pregunto Con Cierta Duda

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Bueno Eso Lo Sabrán En Un Momento Ya Que Hay Que Pasar Por Algo A Donde Llegamos Por Primera Vez Aquí.

Pero Antes Sayaka Sera Mejor Que Cambies De Apariencia, Ya Que Siento Que Madoka Se Acerca Creo Que Las Está Buscando A Ustedes 3 Ósea A Sayaka, Kyoko Y Mami-San

**KYOKO:** He…. ¿Madoka?...

**MAMI-SAN:** ¿Pero Que Hará Por Aquí?

**SAYAKA:** A Lo Mejor Solo Esta Buscándonos…

_**ANYA:**_ Tal Vez Se Enteró Que Van Estar Unos Días Ausentes / Dijo De Manera Aburrida

_**HIROMI:**_ Chicas No Me Lo Tomen A Mal Pero Deberíamos Evitar Que Madoka Se Entere De Que Van A Estar Ausentes Unos Días

_**SAYAKA:**_ Estoy De Acuerdo Con Hiromi, Tal Vez Deberíamos Usar Eso Akemi ¿Podrás Tenerlo Activo Por 1 Semana Bueno Más Bien Por 5 Días…

**MAMI-SAN / KYOKO / SAYAKA:** ¿De Qué Es De Lo Que Tanto Hablan? / Preguntaron Al Mimo Tiempo

_**SAYAKA:**_ Es Que Hiromi Me Dio La Idea De Que Akemi Senpai Creara Unas Copias De Ustedes Para Evitar Levantar Sospechas De Han Desaparecido Por Unos Días.

Las Demás Que No Sabían De Lo Que Ellas Dos Estaban Hablando Se Sentían Algo Confusas (Incluso La Iracunda Anya), Akemi Al Ver La Situación Decidió Intervenir Pues Necesitaban Moverse Antes De Toparse Con Madoka O Peor Con Homura

**_AKEMI MADOKA:_** Para Resumir Lo Que Voy Hacer Es Crear 3 Copias Mías Y Con Un Poco De Sangre De Ustedes 3 Hare Que Ellas Se Transformen En Ustedes Y Decirles Que Actúen Como Ustedes Estos Días Para Evitar Sospechas, Por Cierto Si Me Preguntan Por Que La Sangre Es Para Obtener Los Recuerdos De Ustedes Y Así Simular Que Son Ustedes Y No Unas Impostoras Ya Que Con Eso Sabrán Contestar Como Si Fueran Ustedes… ¿Entendieron Algo?

Pregunto Akemi Al Ver Como Las Demás Tenían Algunas Dudas Pero Asentían Al Haber Entendido Un Poco, Así Que Prosiguió A Demostrarles Como Se Hacía Eso

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Es Hora De Comenzar **_"Reflaint Wai Duplication"_** / Al Momento De Haber Pronunciado Eso 3 Copias De Akemi Aparecieron En Un Destello Que Dejo Sorprendidas A Las Demás, Lo Más Raro Es Que Esas Copias No Se Movían

Ahora Segundo Paso….Kyoko, Sayka, Mami-San Por Favor Vengan Acá / Dijo Akemi Mientras Las Mencionadas Se Acercaban A Ella, Tal Vez Esto Les Duela O Moleste Un Poco

**SAYAKA:** ¿Por Qué Lo Dices?

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Por Esto / Dijo Akemi Mientras Que Con Una Daga Dorada Con Unos Grabados De Flores Picaba A Cada Una De Las Chicas En El Dedo / Dejen Que Escurra Un Poco De Sangre…

**KYOKO:** ¿Por Qué Hiciste Eso? / Pregunto Una Molesta Kyoko

**MAMI-SAN:** Eso Duele Un Poco / Se Quejó Un Poco Mami-San

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Bien Ahora Acérquense A Mis Copias Y Pongan Un Poco De Su Sangre En Las Frentes De Ellas, Si Preguntan ¿Para Que Eso? Es Simple Ya Que Las Copias Que Cree Están Vacías Esto Es Para Que Puedan Aceptar Sus Personalidades Temporalmente Ahora Pongan Haganlo.

Entonces Las 3 Copias De Akemi Se Transformaron En Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami-San Frente A Todas

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Bueno Ahora **"_Staik_"** Ustedes Ya Saben Que Hacer Nos Vemos En 5 Días / Dijo Akemi Al Momento De Que Las Copias Asentían Y Contestaban "De Acuerdo Jefa" Mientras Salían En Diferentes Direcciones

Entonces Las Verdaderas Sayaka, Kyoko Y Mami-San Veían Esto Completamente En Shock….Hasta Que Una Pregunto

**SAYAKA:** ¿Que Fue Eso?

**MAMI-SAN:** ¿Les Dijiste Algo, Pues Ya Sabían Que Tenían Que Hacer Verdad?

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Si Solo Les Dije Que Simularan Ser Ustedes Por Unos Días Sin Levantar Sospechas...Bueno Es Hora De Irnos

¿A Dónde? Pregunto Kyoko

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Simple Hay Que Pasar Por Algo, Así Que Reúnanse A Mi Lado Es Hora De Partir / Y Así Todas Se Reunieron A Su Alrededor Mientras Decía: **_"Handallck Kamui Oz"_** Al Momento De Que Un Vórtice Las Adsorbiera Perdiéndose Dentro De Él.

_** Continuara…..**_


	12. UN LUGAR TRISTE PARA KYOKO

Saludos Soy ARXENIX 2.0 Y Este Es Mi Primer Fic, Me Anime Después De Tanto Tiempo A Subir Y Crear Historias Que Me Han Inspirado.

Madoka Mágica No Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes, Corresponden A Sus Correspondientes Creadores.

Ahora Las Cosas Van A Tomar Un Rumbo Algo Turbio

**_KYOKO:_** ¿Entonces Lo Harán Verdad? / **Personaje Alterno Hablando**

(Como Si No La Tuvieras Ya Perdida) / **Pensamientos De Personajes**

"_Egui Bim Na Toko Disa Yamo No Ko Fri" _ / **Hechizos Mágicos De Alto Poder**

**SAYAKA:** Y Yo Era La Única Que Se Estaba Volviendo Loca / **Personaje Hablando**

_¡Lidians Asseninas Sonicas! / **Ataque Mágico**_

**DETALLES:** En Este Fic Empleare Algunas Técnicas De Otros Animes Que Les Serán Algo Conocidos (Obviamente No Soy Dueño De Ellos) Habrá Unos Ataques Que Son De Mi Auditoria

_Ahora Vamos Con El Fic….._

_**CAPITULO XI: UN LUGAR TRISTE PARA KYOKO**_

En Cierto Lugar Algo Alejado En Una Villa Pequeña Se Puede Observar Una Iglesia Abandonada Y Algo Dañada Por El Paso Del Tiempo, Así Como Una Pequeña Cas Detrás De Esta.

De Repente En La Entrada De Esta Aparece Un Vórtice Color Violeta Del Cual Salen 7 Chicas Algo Impresionadas…

_**ANYA:**_ Vaya Eso Fue Rápido Ya Veo Por Qué Sayaka A Un No Deja De Entrenar Contigo ¿No Akemi?

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ No Lo Sé…Pregúntaselo A Sayaka / Dijo Akemi Mientras Caminaba Hacia La Puerta De La Vieja Iglesia Y Entraba Mientras Las Demás Esperaban Afuera

**MAMI-SAN:** Oye Akemi-Chan ¿Qué Hacemos En Este Lugar? / Pregunto Mami-San

**SAYAKA:** ¿Qué No Íbamos A Ir Al Cuartel De **(A.M.S.U.)**? / Pregunto Sayaka

Ambas Chicas Preguntaban Mientras Kyoko Tenia La Mirada Ensombrecida Con Su Frente, Entonces Cierta Peli Roja Hablo

_**HIROMI:**_ Solo Esperen Un Momento Chicas Si Akemi Nos Trajo Aquí Antes De Irnos Debe Ser Por Algo Importante Relacionado A Los **"Ragkna"** Lo Digo Por Que Según Sayaka Ella En Ocasiones Investiga Por Su Cuenta / Dijo Hiromi Calmando A Las Demás Pero Dándose Cuenta De Que Kyoko Actuaba Extraña Pues Se Mantenía Callada, Entonces Le Susurro A Sayaka Para Saber El Por Que Actuaba Extraña

_**HIROMI:**_ Oye Sayaka Que Le Sucede A Kyoko La Veo Algo Extraña Y Muy Callada

_**SAYAKA:**_ Eso Es….No Se Si Lo Sabrás Pero Aquí Era El Hogar De Kyoko Antes De Que Se Convirtiera En Una Maho Shojo Y Lo Abandonara

_**HIROMI:**_ ¿Por Qué? / Pregunto Hiromi Sin Saber La Respuesta

_**SAYAKA:**_ …..Por Que Cuando Su Padre Que Era Un Predicador Y Encargado De La Iglesia La Vio Convertida En Maho Shojo Le Pregunto Por Qué Hacia Eso Y Ella Le Conto Sobre Su Situación Así Como Termino En Ese Estado, Pero Eso Solo Lo Empeoro Ya Que A Los Pocos Días El…

_**HIROMI:**_ ¿El Que Hizo?

Asesino A Toda Su Familia Incendiando Su Iglesia Junto Con Su Familia Dentro De Su Hogar El Cual Fue Alcanzado Por El Incendio / Contesto Sayaka Con Pesar

Hiromi Se Lamentaba De Haber Preguntado Sobre Eso Y Veía A Una Kyoko Con La Mirada Hacia El Suelo Con La Vista Aun Ensombrecida, Sayak Quien Ya Conocía Sobre El Pasado De Kyoko No Pudo Evitar Sentir Una Tristeza Al Saber Lo Que Paso Kyoko Y Mami-San Solo Se Le Hacia Un Nudo En La Garganta Mientras Ambas Miraban A La Peli Roja De Una Coleta.

**N / A:** Incluso Dejo De Comer Normalmente Siempre Se La Pasa Comiendo

Todas Se Preocupaban De Lo Que Le Pudiera Suceder A Kyoko

Entonces Oyeron Como Se Abría La Puerta De La Iglesia Y Salía De Ella Akemi Cargando En La Espalda Una Especie De Pergamino Enorme, Pero Este Era Plateado Con Unas Inscripciones De Símbolos De Magia.

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Ya Tengo Parte De Lo Que Buscaba Solo Esperemos Unos 20 Minutos En Lo Que Ella Llega Aquí, Solo Espero Que No Tarde En Llegar (Solo Espero Que Kyoko No Se Desplome Por Donde Estamos) / Eso Pensaba Akemi Mientras Hablo

Entonces Alguien Pregunto Por Todas (Casi Todas) Esa Fue Mami-San

**MAMI-SAN:** ¿A Quién Esperamos? / Pregunto Con Curiosidad Mami-San

Pero Antes De Que Akemi Respondiera Fue Tomada Por El Cuello Por Una Furiosa Kyoko Quien Le Dio Un Fuerte Puñetazo En La Cara A Akemi Mandándola Al Suelo Con Todo Y Pergamino.

**KYOKO:** ¿Por Qué Demonios Estamos Aquí? Y ¿Cómo Conocen Este Lugar? / Dijo Kyoko Con Una Voz Quebrada Y Con Unas Lágrimas Escurriendo De Sus Mejillas

Todas Las Demás Se Mantenían Observando Lo Sucedido, Ambas Sayaka Sabían Sobre El Pasado De Kyoko Y Entendían Su Dolor, Mami-San Por Alguna Razón Entendía A Kyoko, Mientras Hiromi Solo Observaba Y Anya Se Sorprendió Por Eso Ya Que Akemi Senpai Se Estaba Dejando Golpear Por Kyoko Sin Devolverle Algún Golpe Ya Que Ella Podía Noquearla Fácilmente (No Debe Tener Buenos Recuerdos Al Venir Aquí) / Pensó Anya _**"La Titánia"**_ Regresando Con Kyoko Esta Seguía Golpeando A Akemi En El Rostro Preguntado O Más Bien Diciéndole A Akemi Que Demonio Pretendía Con Traerlas A Todas Y A Ella Hasta Que Comenzaron A Llenarse De Sangre Sus Puños De Tantos Golpes Que Le Daba A Akemi Quien No Los Bloqueaba Solamente Los Recibía Pues Sabia Sobre Kyoko, Mami-San Y Sayaka Al Ver Esto Se Ponía Preocupante Decidieron Intervenir Pero Alguien Se Les Adelanto

_**SAYAKA:**_ !Kyoko Ya Basta Tranquilízate¡ / Dijo Sayaka Mientras Agarraba A Kyoko Por La Espalda Y Esta Al Momento De Escucharla Ceso Sus Golpes

Mami-San Y Sayaka Ayudaron A Levantar A Kyoko Quien Después De Unos Instantes Se Calmó Y Dejo De Llorar Para Contemplar "Algo Que La Dejo En Shock" Ante Ella Estaba Tirada En El Suelo Akemi Con El Rostro Sangrándole Sayaka Y Mami-San Quedaron Blancas Pues Lo Que Le Hizo Kyoko A Akemi Fue Fuerte

_**HIROMI:**_ Espero Que Ya Te Sientas Mejor Kyoko / Le Dijo Para Que Se Calmara Y Le Prestara Atención Kyoko Al Ver Eso Se Aterro Pues Solo Fue En Un Instante

**KYOKO:** No…No…. No Yo No Quería….Hacerle Eso A Akemi / Decía Kyoko Mientras Negaba con la Cabeza y Lagrimas De Arrepentimiento Resbalaban Por Su Mejilla.

Entonces Sayaka Hablo En Voz Alta….!Oye Akemi¡ Ya Se Desahogó Kyoko Ya Puedes Levantarte Y Explicarnos ¿Qué Hacemos Aquí) / Dijo Mientras Todas La Demás Se Sorprendieron Al Momento Que Akemi Se Levantaba Como Si Nada Y En Ese Momento Vieron Como Ella Solo Pasaba Una Mano Extendida Sobre Su Cara Para Que Al Momento De Quitarla De Su Vista Ella Ya No Tenían Ni Un Solo Rasguño, Golpe O Moretón Causado Por Kyoko

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ YA Veo Espero Que Me Disculpes Kioko Pero Realmente Necesitaba Venir Por Aquí / Dijo Akemi De Manera Tranquila

**KYOKO:** No Akemi Tu Disculpadme Me Tuve Que Desahogar Contigo, Es Que Este Lugar No Me Trae Buenos Recuerdos Así Que Disculpa

Akemi No Hay Problema / Dijo Akemi Mientras Abrazaba A Kyoko

Ya Después Resuelto Lo Sucedido Y Que Kyoko Les Relatara El Por Qué Se Entristecía En Este Lugar, Akemi Les Conto Cual Fue El Motivo Por El Que estén Aquí

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ 1ro Kyoko Este Lugar Es Al Que Llegamos Cunado Salimos A Este Universo Paralelo Y Conocíamos Tu Relación Con Este Lugar Así Como Lo Que Sucedió Hace Años Aquí Y 2do Tu Fuiste Quien Nos Indicó Este Lugar Aun Que Pensándolo Bien Fue Tu Otro Yo Quién Nos Dio La Referencia A Este Lugar / Dijo Una Seria Akemi

**KYOKO:** ¿Entonces Ustedes Saben Sobre Lo Que Me Paso?

_**SAYAKA:**_ Si Kyoko Pero Si Quieres Respuestas Pregúntale A La Otra Kyoko Ella Te Sabrá Responder / Intervino La Otra Sayaka

**KYOKO:** Ok Entiendo Gracias Y Discúlpame Akemi Se Me Paso La Mano Jeeeeee / Dijo Mientras Se Ponía A Devorar Una Caja De "Pocky" Alegremente

**MAMI-SAN / SAYAKA:** (Parece Que Ya Se Encuentra Mejor) / Pensaron Ambas Al Verla Comer Algo Feliz

**MAMI-SAN:** Por Cierto Akemi-Chan ¿A Quién Esperamos Pregunto Mami-San? Antes De Que Ella Tuviera Respuesta Alguien Hablo Detrás De Ellas

**¿?: **Me Esperaban A Mí…

Todas Voltearon A Ver A Sus Espaldas Para Llevarse Una Grata Sorpresa Ya Que Enfrente De Ellas Se Encontraba!Otra Homura¡ Lo Más Extraño Es Que Esta Homura Estaba Vestida Con Su Típico Atuendo De Majou Shoujo El Cual Era El Mismo Que El De Madoka Sorprendiendo A Todas Incluyendo A La Otra Sayaka, A Anya Y A Hiromi Pues No Sabían Que Había Otra Akemi Homura O Que Akemi Podía Dividirse En 2

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ No Pongan Esas Caras Me Hacen Sentir Escalofríos / Dijo Cómicamente Akemi Alado De Su Otra Yo

Entonces Las Demás Se Dieron Cuenta De Ciertos Detalles De La Otra Homura El Atuendo Parecido Al De Madoka Era De Color Violeta Y En Ves De Moños Alrededor Del Vestido Este Tenia Listones Negros Su Cabello Estaba Separado En 2 Coletas Con Moños De Color Violeta Traía Los Mismos Tacones Que Madoka Cuando Se Transformaba En Mahou Shoujo Lo Más Llamativo Eran Que Uno De Sus Ojos Era Dorado Como Al De Cierta Diosa Y El Otro Era Violeta Con Un Brillo Oscuro-Claro

_**OTRA AKEMI:**_ Ya Termine Con Lo Que Teníamos Pendiente Por El Momento Ellos No Harán Su Movimiento Pero En Unas 2 Semanas o Menos Atacaran Con Todo / Dijo La Akemi Que Tenia El Atuendo De Madoka

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¿Por Cierto Pudiste Hacer Lo Que Te Pedí? / Pregunto Akemi Mientras La Otra Akemi Asentía

_**OTRA AKEMI:**_ Si Tal Como Me Lo Pediste Tuve Una Pelea Con Homura Y Me Asegure Que Madoka Kaname Nos Viera Desde Cierta Distancia, Déjame Decirte Que Homura Se Sorprendió Bastante Y Que Empezó A Ponerse Confusa / Dijo La Otra Akemi

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Bueno Eso Es Perfecto Pero….¿Notaste Algo Durante La Pelea Con Homura?

_**OTRA AKEMI:**_ Sí Homura Ya No Esta Tan Estable Ya Que Empezó A Corromperse En Si Lo Vi Cuando La Mire A Los Ojos / Dijo De Manera Seria La Otra Akemi

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Eso No Me Lo Esperaba Tan Pronto…Bueno Luego Veremos Que Haremos Con Eso

_**OTRA AKEMI:**_ Si Entiendo Es Hora De Que Ya Desactives El Hechizo / Dijo La Otra Akemi Mientras La Verdadera Invocaba Un Círculo Mágico Donde Ellas 2 Estaban Y Uniendo Sus Frentes Akemi Pronuncio "_Invocus Of Ying/Yang Liberator Of Soul: Refrain_" Dijo Al Momento Que Ambas Se Fusionaran Y Que Solo Quedara Akemi Susurrando "_**Conque Así Fueron Las Cosas Esto Ya Comenzó A Moverse Hay Que Actuar Rápido**_" Entonces Miro A Las Demás Quienes Seguían Sorprendidas

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Ya Se Lo Que Van A Preguntar Pero Es Mejor Irnos Ya A **(A.M.S.U.) **Ahora Reúnanse A Mi Alrededor Otra Vez Para Que Podamos Partir / Al Momento De Estar Todas Reunidas Akemi Volvió A Pronunciar Cierto Hechizo Familiar Pero Distinto Al Que Conocían _**"Hiaranshi No Kamui: Autoridad Dios Volador"** _Entonces Todas Fueron Adsorbidas Por Un Vórtice A Hora Blanco Y Con Forma De Rombo En Dirección A Su Destino

_**Continuara….**_


	13. SORPRESAS PARA UN DEMONIO

Saludos Soy ARXENIX 2.0 Y Este Es Mi Primer Fic, Me Anime Después De Tanto Tiempo A Subir Y Crear Historias Que Me Han Inspirado.

Madoka Mágica No Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes, Corresponden A Sus Correspondientes Creadores.

Ahora Las Cosas Van A Tomar Un Rumbo Algo Intenso Debido A Que Llego El Momento De Un Enfrentamiento Algo Sorpresivo Y El Posible Regreso De Madoka Como Maho Shojo

**_KYOKO:_** ¿Entonces Lo Harán Verdad? / **Personaje Alterno Hablando**

(Como Si No La Tuvieras Ya Perdida) / **Pensamientos De Personajes**

**"_Egui Bim Na Toko Disa Yamo No Ko Fri"_** / **Hechizos Mágicos De Alto Poder**

**SAYAKA:** Y Yo Era La Única Que Se Estaba Volviendo Loca / **Personaje Hablando**

**_¡Lidians Asseninas Sonicas!_**_ / **Ataque Mágico**_

**DETALLES:** En Este Fic Empleare Algunas Técnicas De Otros Animes Que Les Serán Algo Conocidos (Obviamente No Soy Dueño De Ellos) Habrá Unos Ataques Que Son De Mi Auditoria

_Ahora Vamos Con El Fic…_

_**CAPITULO XII: SORPRESAS PARA UN DEMONIO**_

La Noche En Mitakajara Era Hermosa Junto A La Hermosa Y Brillante Luz De La Luna Todo Parecía Una Noche Tranquila De No Ser Por Los Reproches Y Gritos De Cierta Peli Negra Que Estaba En Lo Alto De Un Edifico Quejándose Y Preguntándose ¿Qué Es Lo Que Está Sucediendo Con Ella? ¿Por qué Había Otra Homura Igual A Ella, Pero Con Los Poderes De Madoka Al Igual Que Su Traje?

**HOMURA:** No Entiendo ¿Cómo Es Que Sucedió Esto? / Se Quejaba De Manera Algo Paranoica

Algunos Se Preguntaran Que Es Lo Que Sucedió Como Para Dejar A Homura En Ese Estado, Bueno La Razón Es Sencilla Ella Se Enfrentó Con Una Copia De Akemi Madoka Pero Con Apariencia De Madoka (Anqué Era Una Copia De Homura Con El Traje De Madoka En Violeta)

**N / A:** El Flash Back De La Batalla De Homura Vs ¿Homura? Se Sitúa 1 Día Antes De La Partida De Akemi Y Las Demás Hacia **(A.M.S.U.)**

**(FLASH BACK)**

Homura Se Encontraba Caminando en Cierto Parque Rumbo A Donde Madoka Estaba Buscando A Sayaka Y A Kyoko Pues Mami-San Las Estaba Invitando A Un Viaje Con Ella A Cierto Lugar…

**MAMI-SAN:** Y Bueno ¿Qué Han Pensado Sobre Lo Que Nos Dijo Akemi?

**SAYAKA:** Pues Yo Estoy Segura De Ir Algo Me Dice Que Nos Vamos A Llevar Una Sorpresa Grande / Decía Sayaka Con Una Sonrisa De Emoción

**KYOKO:** Entonces Estamos De Acuerdo Partiremos Mañana / Decía Kyoko Con Alegría

Entonces Escuchan A Alguien Que Las Estaba Llamando Todas Voltearon A Ver A Lo Lejos En El Camino Se Acercaba Madoka

**MADOKA:** ¡!Hey Chicas¡

**KYOKO:** Oh Es Madoka… ¡Es Madoka! ¿Qué Hacemos O Más Bien Que Le Decimos?

**SAYAKA:** No Lo Sé Tal Vez Cualquier Excusa Para Que No Venga Con Nosotras (No Podemos Dejar Que Madoka Se Entere No Aun) / Pensaba Sayaka

**MAMI-SAN:** No Se Preocupen Chicas Yo Me Encargo, Después De Todo Madoka Es Como Una Pequeña Niña Inocente En Estos Momentos / Dijo Mami-San

De Un Momento A Otro Madoka Llego A Donde Ellas Estaban Sentadas Conversando Debajo De La Sombra De Un Árbol

**MADOKA:** ¡Hola Chicas! ¿Ya Tienen Planeado Su Viaje?

**SAYAKA:** Si Madoka Aun Que No Nos Ponemos De Acuerdo La Hora De Partida / Comento Sayaka

**MADOKA:** Ha Eso Debe Ser Divertido Salir Por Allí ¿Por Cierto A Donde Van? / Preguntaba Una Curiosa Madoka

Todas Las Demás Estaban Pensando Que Le Podrían Decir A Madoka (No Podían Decirle La Verdad)

**MAMI-SAN:** Vamos A Salir A Ver A Una Prima Mia Madoka-San, Perdona Si No Te Avisamos Es Que Mi Prima Es Algo "Especial" Y Además Solo Podía Llevar A 2 Personas Conmigo Espero No Me Malentiendas Madoka

**MADOKA:** Haa….Ya Veo No Te Preocupes Entiendo Y A Demás No Has Visto A Alguien De Tu Familia / Dijo Madoka De Manera Comprensiva

**SAYAKA:** Vamos Madoka No Te Pongas Triste Cuando Volvamos Nos Vamos A Divertir Con Una Pi llamada En Tu Casa ¿No Crees…?

**KYOKO:** No Te Olvides De Mi Madoka, Sayaka Y Yo Vamos A Divertirnos Toda La Noche Hasta El Amanecer Jaaaaaaa / Reía Cómicamente Kyoko

Mientras Madoka Solo Ponía Una Sonrisa Forzada Y Algo Nerviosa Y Pensaba (No Otra Vez….La Ultima Vez Que Sayaka-Chan Y Kyoko Se Divirtieron Juntas En Mi Casa No Pudimos Dormir Hasta Las 3:30 Am De La Mañana T_T….)

**MAMI-SAN:** Ya Ya Ya Luego Veremos Como Nos Divertiremos En Casa De Madoka / Comento Mami-San A Las Demás

Entonces Madoka Le Pregunto Algo A Mami-San….

**MADOKA:** Por Cierto Mami-San ¿Por Qué Sayaka-Chan Y Kyoko-Chan Van Contigo?

Eso Puso En Aprieto A Mami-San Y A Las demás…Pues ¿Cómo Responderle A Madoka? Kyoko Solo Quería Ir A **(A.M.S.U.)** Por La Comida, Sayaka Para Poder Enfrentarse A Su Otro yo Y A Akemi A Quien Admiraba Por Su Poder Y Determinación, Mami-San Solo Quería Conocer A Su Otro Yo Y Preguntarle Ciertos Detalles Personales Y Sobre **(A.M.S.U.)**, Hasta Que Mami-San Se Le Ocurrió Una Idea Que Le Menciono Anya Y Hiromi _**"Engaña Con La Verdad Y Con Hechos Y Todo Saldrá Bien"**_ Entonces Mami-San Le Conto A Madoka En Por Que De Que Ellas Vinieran.

**MAMI-SAN:** Madoka-san La Razón Por La Que Sayaka Y Kyoko Vengan Conmigo Es Por Que Mi Prima Es Algo Comelona Y Tratara De Que Coma Golosinas Con Ella Por Eso Llevo A Kyoko Para Que La Entretenga Hablando De Dulces Y Golosinas, "Si Me Entiendes Para Entender A Una Comelona Que Mejor Que Otra Comelona" / Susurro Mami-San A Madoka Quien Esta Asentía Con Una Pequeña Risita.

¡Hey! / Se Quejó Kyoko Quién Alcanzo A Escuchar Eso Ultimo

**MAMI-SAN:** Como Decía…..A Sayaka La Llevo Conmigo Por Que Es Alguien Que Piensa Con La Cabeza Fría Y Sabe Cómo Tratar Con Alguien Que Siempre Estuvo En Un Hospital…Además Si Kyoko Viene Conmigo Necesito A Sayaka Para Que La Calme En Caso De Que Ella Pierda El Juicio Con Eso De Tanto Comer…Aun Que A Un Pienso ¿Que Sí Es Buena Idea Llevar A Sayaka Con Nosotras? Ella Suele Tener A Veces **"Tendencias Algo Yandere" **/ Susurro Eso Ultimo A Una Madoka Con Un Gotón En La Cabeza

¡Oye! No Siempre Soy Así / Se Quejaba Sayaka

Mientras Madoka Solo Pensaba (Sayaka-Chan Lo Que Dice Mami-San Es Cierto Sueles Volverte Yandere En Ciertos Momentos)

**MADOKA:** Es Cierto Mami-San Bueno Comprendo Y Les Deseo Un Buen Viaje…Vuelvan Pronto

**KYOKO:** Etto…..Madoka Solo Nos Vamos Por Uno Días / Decía Kyoko Mientras Bebía Una Soda

**N / A:** (Si Ya Se Últimamente Kyoko Se La Pasa Comiendo ¡No Piensen Mal! ¡No Está Embarazada! Así Es Ella….Aun Que A Veces Quisiera Que Dejara De Comer Tanto Pero ¿Que Se Le Va Hacer?

**MADOKA:** Jeeee Gracias Kyoko-San, Entonces Me Voy / Pero Antes De Irse Sayaka Le Hablo.

**SAYAKA:** Oye Madoka ¿Venias Sola? / Pregunto Sayaka

**MADOKA:** No….Homura-Chan Venia Conmigo ¿Por qué?

**SAYAKA:** Conociéndote A Ti Saliste Corriendo Hacia Acá Y Dejaste A La Pobre Buscándote Por Donde Quiera O ¿No?...Jeeee

**MADOKA:** ¡Ha Es Cierto!, Salí Corriendo Sin Decirle A Donde Iba Debe Estar Buscándome / Decía Madoka Con Algo De Pena

**MADOKA:** Bueno Ok Nos Vemos Chicas / Decía Mientras Salía Corriendo Alejándose

**KYOKO:** Oye Sayaka Y ¿Eso Que Fue Por Que Le Preguntaste Que Si Venia Sola? / Pregunto Kyoko Por La Extraña Actitud De Sayaka

**SAYAKA:** Es Por Que Cierta "Invitada" No Deseada Estaba Observándonos, ¿Tu También Te Diste Cuenta Verdad Mami-San?

**MAMI-SAN:** Si Ya Había Sentido Su Presencia A Lo Lejos Viéndonos, Sabía Que Homura No Dejaría A Madoka A Solas Con Nosotras ¿Creen Que Sospeche De Nosotras?

**SAYAKA:** No Lo Creo Y Menos Con Lo Que Le Dijo Akemi / Decía Sayaka Mientras Mami-San Asentía Con La Cabeza

**KYOKO:** Por Cierto Sayaka ¿Para Qué Hiciste Que Madoka Fuera A Buscara A Homura? / Pregunto Kyoko A Un Con Su Duda

**SAYAKA:** Ni Yo Lo Sé, Akemi Me Dijo Que Cuando Homura Nos Estuviera Viendo Dándole Excusas A Madoka Sobre El Viaje Que La Enviara Con Ella ¿Ahora Que Planea Akemi?

**KYOKO:** No Quiero Saberlo Por El Momento Con Eso De Que Akemi Siempre Trae Algo Entre Manos Ya Preparado / Decía Kyoko Con Pesar

**SAYAKA:** Sí Eso Es Cierto

**MAMI-SAN:** Bueno Chicas Nosotras Ya Hicimos Lo Nuestro Es Hora De Prepararnos Para El Viaje Que Vamos A Hacer / Dijo Mami-San

Mientras Las 3 Caminaban Con Rumbo A Sus Hogares Para Prepararse, Sabiendo Que Eran Observadas A Lo Lejos Desde La Terraza De Un Viejo Edificio Por Una Peli Negra, Siendo Esta Homura

**HOMURA:** ¿Pero De Qué Tanto Hablaran Ellas? / Lo Decía Con Esa Sonrisa Seductora Mientras Pensaba Acerca De Lo Qué Pudieron Haber Estado Hablando

Hasta Que Una Voz La Interrumpió De Su Mundo De Fantasía

"_**No Cress Que Es De Mala Educación Espiar Conversaciones Ajenas"**_**.**...No Homura-Chan

Entonces Homura Volteo Hacia Donde Venia La Voz Pero Al Momento De Hacerlo Quedo Petrificada Al Ver A Una Homura Igual A Ella De No Ser Por El Hecho De Que Llevaba El Mismo Traje Mágico Que Usaba Madoka Mientras Su Cabello Era Recogido Con 2 Pequeños Listones Violetas Al Igual Que El Color Del Traje El Cual Que En Ves De Rosas Era Morado.

Homura Al Salir De Su Impresión Le Pregunto A La Otra Homura Mientras La Señalaba Con El Dedo

**HOMURA:** ¿Qui…..Quién Eres Tu? / Decía Una Homura Totalmente Sorprendida

_**HOMURA COPIA:**_ Ara Ara ¿No Me Recuerdas Después De Todo Verdad Homura? A Pero Que Se Puede Hacer, No Has Cambiado Nada Desde Que "Restableciste" O Más Bien Cambiaste La Ley Del Ciclo…. ¿No Es Así?

En Estos Precisos Instantes Homura No Sabía Cómo Reaccionar Primero Aparece Una Chica Igual A Ella Con El Traje De Madoka Cuando Era Maho Shojo Además De Que Ella Sabía Lo Que Realmente Había Hecho, Lo Único Que Hizo En Ese Instante Fue Mirarla Cara A Cara Pero Al Hacerlo Se Sorprendido Pues En La Mirada De La Otra Homura Se Podía Ver Una Alegría, Felicidad Y Un Alivio De Ya No Llevar Una Gran Carga Si Homura Quería Saber ¿Qué Era Lo Que Pasaba? Tendría Que Saberlo Como Ella Sabe

**HOMURA:** ¿Cómo Es Que Sabes Mi Nombre Y Como Sabes Lo Que Paso? / Pregunto Una Homura Algo Sorprendida

_**HOMURA COPIA:**_ Eso Es Simple Por Que Yo Soy Tu…Homura-Chan Y Respeto A Como Se De Eso Que Hiciste Solo Te Diré Que "Lo Que Hiciste Altero A Varios Universos" Incluyendo Al Tuyo A Un Que No Creo Que Entiendas Nuestra Situación / Dijo La Copia De Manera Cómica

**HOMURA:** ...Dime…Dime De Dónde Vienes / Dijo Homura Con Una Mirada Sombría Hacia La Otra Homura

_**HOMURA COPIA:**_ Jeeeee…No….

Ante Tal Respuesta Por Parte De La Otra Homura Respuesta Dada De Manera Algo Infantil Eso Solo Hizo A Homura Esbozar Una Sonrisa Peculiar Y A La Vez Peligrosa Para Que Al Momento Esta Levantara Su Mano Izquierda Y De Esta Saliera Una Gema Violeta Oscura Con Forma De Corona Mientras Esta Envolvía Su Cuerpo Dándole Lugar A Unas Alas Negras Y Oscuras Con Algunas Plumas Blancas Junto A Unas Mangas Igual De Negras Que Cubrían Desde Sus Manos Y Llegaban A Parte Del Ante Brazo En Ambos, Un Vestido De La Misma Tonalidad Oscura Pero Si Espalda Ni Hombros De Los Brazos Y Su Cuello Era Envuelto Por Unas Plumas Negras Asemejándose A Estar Adheridas A Su Piel, Vestía Unas Medias Igual De Oscuras Con Diseños De Rombos En Violeta Al Igual Que Unas Zapatillas Adheridas A Sus Pies Y Un Pequeño Tatuaje En Su Pecho Y Espalda Mientras Ella Solo Ponía Su Expresiva Cara De Sádica Seductora Mientras La Otra Homura Solo La Veía Pero Esta Estaba En Sus Pensamientos De Como Proseguir Con El Plan

_**HOMURA COPIA:**_ (Bien Ya Me Encontré Con Homura Y La Acabo De Provocar Para Que Tomara Su Forma De Maldad Ahora Solo Tendré Que Enfrentarme A Ella Y Ver Que Tan Avanzado Esta Su Estado De "Corrompida")

No Obstante Su Pensamientos Se Vieron Interrumpido Por El Ataque De Unas Cuantas Dagas Puntiagudas Negras Con Una Bola Oscura En Los Mangos De Estas, La Copia De Homura Evadió Los Ataques Con Facilidad, Viendo Por Quien Fueron Lanzados

**HOMURA:** Haa Veo Que No Eres Del Todo Débil A Pesar De Que Seas Yo No Podrás Conmigo / Decía Homura Con Toda Confianza Pero No Espero Lo Dicho Por La Otra Homura

_**HOMURA COPIA:**_ Y ¿Qué? Con Eso Solo Eres Una Idiota (Baka) Obsesionada Con Cierta Peli Rosa Con El Pretexto De Cumplir Una Promesa, Tanta Fue Tu Obsesión Con Madoka Que Terminaste Traicionándola Y Atacándola Por La Espalda Por Un Simple Capricho Tuyo ¿En Serio A Un Te Haces Llamar Su Amiga? ¡Jaaaaa Jajaa! No Me Hagas Reír / Reía De Manera Arrogante La Copia De Homura

**HOMURA:** ….¡Cállate!...¡Cállate!...¡Cállate!...¡Tu No Lo Entenderías!

Y Así Homura Se Lanzó Hacia La Otra Homura Atacándola Con Sus Dagas Oscuras Al Momento De Que Estas Explotaran Y Al Mismo Tiempo Comenzaba A Dispararle A La Otra Homura Con Un Arsenal De Armas De Fuego De Una Manera Incontrolable Pero Al Momento De Que Esta Fuera Golpeada Por El Ataque Susurro Ciertas Palabras

_**HOMURA COPIA:**_ **"**_**Element Acuos Freedt: Muro Of Ice Suprem"**_

Para Que Al Momento El Ataque De Los Proyectiles Fueran Repelidos Como Unas Simples Rocas Sorprendiendo A Homura Mientras El Muro Se Desasía En Pequeños Copos De Nieve

**HOMURA:** ¿Pero Cómo? / Se Preguntaba Así Misma

Entonces La Otra Homura Ataco A Homura Con Una Lanza Azul Celeste De Punta Plateada De Una Manera Rápida Con La Cual Logro Enviar A Homura De Un Solo Golpe A Unos Cuantos Metros De Distancia Cayendo De Espalda Pero Al Mismo Tiempo Levantándose Con Una Pequeña Raspadura En La Cara Sin Embargo Pareciera Que Apenas Le Había Dañado, Homura Dirigió Su Vista Al Frente Para Encontrarse A La Otra Homura Con La Lanza En Sus Manos Detrás De Su Cintura Mientras Tenia Una Dulce Sonrisa Al Estilo "Madoka Mágica"

_**HOMURA COPIA:**_ Jeeeeee…Vamos Homu-Chan Sé Que A Un No Te Lo Tomas Muy Enserio Hummmm….. ¡Ya Se Como Animarte! Intentemos Con Esto / Dijo La Otra Homura Al Momento De Clavar Su Lanza En El Piso Y Alzar Su Manos Hacia Arriba Mientras Hacia Aparecer Un Especie De Arco Café Con Una Pequeña Rosa Roja, Su Estilo Del Arco Era Llamativo Pues Pareciera Una Especie De Arco Hecho A Partir De Una Rama De Un Árbol

Homura Estaba Asombrada Pues Nunca Se Esperó Que Esa Copia Suya Tuviera En Sus Manos El Arco De Madoka Y Lo Peor Es Que Si Se Atrevía A Realizar El Mismo Ataque Con El Que Madoka Venció A Walpurgis Night La Dejaría Un Poco Agotada

**HOMURA:** ¿No Te Atreverías A Usar Eso Aquí?... / Homura Dudo Por Un Instante

_**HOMURA COPIA:**_ ¿Qué Te Hace Pensar Que No Lo Usaría Aquí Homura-Chan?...Recuerda Que Yo Soy Tu…. / Dijo La Otra Homura Mientras Apuntaba Con Su Arco Hacia El Cielo Tensándolo Como Si Fuera A Lanzar Una Flecha Para Que Al Momento Una Flecha De Energía Violeta Aparecía

Homura Solo Podía Ver Eso De Manera Estática A Un Que Su Cara No Demostrara Alguna Expresión Se Podía Ver Que Estaba Un Poco Nerviosa Debido A Que Por Su Sien De Su Cabeza Resbalaban Unas Gotas De Sudor Producido Por Su Nerviosismo Ante Lo Que Había Presenciado

**HOMURA:** (Esto No Tiene Sentido Como Es Que Puede Hacer Eso, Solo Madoka Y Yo Podemos Realizar Ese Ataque Mágico…. ¿Cómo Consiguió Ese Arco Y El Mismo Traje Que Madoka?...Ahora Que Lo Pienso En 1er Lugar ¿Cómo Supo Que De Mí, Lo De Madoka Y Lo Más Importante Lo Que Hice A La Ley Del Ciclo?...No Sera)

Homura Estaba Pensando Como La Otra Homura Obtuvo Toda Esa Información Así Como El Arco De Madoka Que Solo Ella Y Homura Tenían En Su Poder, En Sus Tantos Pensamientos Estaba Buscando Hasta Que Logro Unir Todas Las Piezas En Su Mente Obteniendo Un Resultado Sorprendente Y Abrumador….

**HOMURA:** ¡Imposible!...¡Tu…Tu Vienes De Otra Línea Del Tiempo! / Exclamo Una Atónita Homura Ante Su Descubrimiento

_**HOMURA COPIA:**_ Jeeeeee…Parece Que Al Fin Lo Descubriste Homura-Chan ¡Vaya Si Que Te Tomo Tiempo Saberlo! A Pesar De Que Te Di Varias Pistas / Decía La Otra Homura Apuntando Ahora Hacia Una Homura Atónita Al Saber Que Sus Sospechas Se Habían Confirmado

**HOMURA:** Entonces Estoy En Lo Cierto ¿Entonces Para Que Has Venido Aquí No Creo Que Solo Vinieras A Enfrentarme O Sí? (No Puede Ser Posible Eso No Debería Pasar Ya Que Ya No Puedo Viajar A través Del Tiempo Solo Lo Puedo Detener Momentáneamente ¿Qué Está Sucediendo? / Pensaba Homura

Homura Sabiendo Que No Tendría Caso Pensándolo Decidió Que La Única Manera De Saberlo Era Obteniéndolo Como Ella Sabía Y Eso Era Por "La Manera Dura" Y Eso Era A La Fuerza

Entonces Empezó A Caminar Hacia La Otra Homura Que Solo La Miraba Apuntándole Con Su Flecha, Mientras Ella Se Acercaba A Ella Extendiendo Sus Alas Negras Y Con Un Aura Oscura Rodeándola Al Momento De Que Esta Sacara De Entre Sus Caderas Una Pistola Medio Larga Color Purpura Con Detalles Oscuros Carmesí De Un Solo Cañón Pero Por Las Características Del Arma De Homura Esta Se Veía Poderosa, Pues Se Sentía Una Sensación De Lo Peligrosa Que Era

Ambas Se Miraban Fijamente La Una A La Otra Esperando El Momento Indicado Para Atacarse Mientras Homura Apuntaba Con Su Arma A La Otra Homura Esta Se Dio Cuenta De Que Algo En Ella Andaba Mal Pues Los Ojos De Homura Comenzaban A Distorsionarse Levemente Como Si Fueran Agua Al Sentir Movimiento

_**HOMURA COPIA:**_ (Así Que Ya Comenzó A Corromperse Hummm…..Bueno Ya Comprobé Lo Que Me Dijeron Así Que Ya No Tiene Caso Pelear Con Ella) / Eran Los Pensamientos De La Otra Homura Al Momento De Que Esta Dejara De Apuntarle A Homura Con Su Arco Desvaneciendo El Ataque Y Su Arco Al Mismo Tiempo Mientras Esbozaba Una Sonrisa Singular A La De Homura

**HOMURA:** (¡He! ¿Detuvo Su Ataque Y Por Qué Esa Sonrisa Familiar A La Que Uso Yo?) Oye ¿Por Qué Te Detuviste? / Pregunto Homura A Un Qué Sabía Que Algo No Andaba Bien

_**HOMURA COPIA:**_ Ya Comprobé Lo Que Necesitaba Saber Y Ten Por Seguro Que Si Hubiéramos Continuado Con Esta Absurda Pelea Ninguna Hubiera Ganado Además Hubiéramos Llamado Mucho La Atención

**HOMURA:** ¿Por Qué Lo Dices Con Tanta Seguridad? / Decía Mientras La Miraba Con Una Expresión De Furia Y Enojo

_**HOMURA COPIA:**_ Eso Es Simple En 1era Razón Yo No Soy La Verdadera Homura Alterna Soy Simplemente Una Copia Mágica De Ella Que Utilizo Para Buscarte, Enfrentarte Y Comprobar Ciertos Aspectos Mientras Se Encuentra Ocupada

**HOMURA:** Y La 2da / Pregunto Una Confundida Homura Pues Solo Peleo Unos Instantes Con Esa "Copia" Que Resulto Ser Algo Fuerte

_**HOMURA COPIA:**_ Eso Es Sencillo No Quería Que **"Ella"** Interviniera A Un No Es Momento De Que Sepa Sobre "Nosotras Y La Verdad" / Decía La Ahora Copia De Homura Mientras Señalaba Con El Dedo De Su Mano Hacia Abajo Donde Se Encontraban

Homura Solo Volteo Hacia Donde Apuntaba Su Otro Yo Solo Para Llevarse Una Gran Impresión Al Ver Que La Persona Que Las Había Observado Todo Este Tiempo Era Nada Menos Que ¡Madoka!

Homura No Lo Podía Creer ¿En Qué Momento Llego Allí? Y Lo Más Importante ¿Por Qué No Se Percató De Su Presencia? Si Ella La Podía Sentir…. ¡Espera Sentir Presencia! Entonces Se Dio Cuenta De Algo Pero Fue Sacada De Sus Pensamientos Y Dudas Por Cierta Persona

_**HOMURA COPIA:**_ Te Estarás Preguntando ¿Cómo Y En Que Momento Llego Allí? Y ¿Por Qué Nunca Te Percataste De Su Presencia?...Eso Simple Homura-Chan Desde El Momento Que Aparecí Frente A Ti Puse Una Barrera Con Un Sello Supresor Alrededor Nuestro / Comento Con Toda Calma La Otra Homura

**HOMURA:** En Otras Palabras Caí En Tu Trampa Desde El Principio / Comento Una Homura Ya Demasiada Sorprendida Y Algo Derrotada

_**HOMURA COPIA:**_ Bueno Como Ya Hice Lo Que Tenía Que Hacer Me Retiro Nos Veremos En Otra Ocasión Homura-Chan Pero Antes De Eso…_**"Hiaranshi No Haindallck: Estilo Volador" **_/Murmuro Al Momento De Salir Disparada En Una Estela De Color Violeta

Homura Solo Vio Un Destello Violeta Salir Disparado Hacia Abajo…Pero Al Momento Recordó Algo Importante Para Ella….

**HOMURA: **¡Madoka! Debo Ir Rápido O Sí No Le Podría Contar Sobre Lo Que Paso / Decía Homura Al Momento De Correr Hacia Madoka

Salto Del Viejo Edificio, Cuando Al Fin Llego Abajo Pudo Observar Que Su Otro Yo Tenía Puesta La Palma De Su Mano Izquierda En La Frente De Madoka Mientras Estaba Inmóvil Y Susurraba Algo

Homura Al Ver Eso Intento Moverse Hacia Ella Solo Para Darse Cuenta Que No, Podía Moverse Mientras Más Lo Intentaba Menos Se Podía Mover Pero Al Mirar A Sus Pies Vio Un Pentagrama Mágico De Restricción

_**HOMURA COPIA:**_ Te Puse Un Sello Mágico De Restricción De Sombras Eso Te Impedirá Moverte En Tu Caso Durante 10 Minutos Tiempo Que Necesito…

**HOMURA:** ¿Para Qué? / Pregunto Homura Preocupada Por Madoka

_**HOMURA COPIA:**_ Para Esto _**Arte Mágico De Bruja Celestial: "Liberador De Sueño Celestial Eterno"**_ / Recito La Otra Homura Para Que Al Momento Un Brillo Luminoso Cubriera A Madoka Por Unos Segundos Para Después Desaparecer Dejando A Madoka Un Poco Débil Para Empezar A Caer Inconsciente Mientras Su Ojos Se Cerraban Se Pudo Ver Que Adquirían Un Tono Dorado Para Pasar A Ser De Un Rosa Esmeralda

La Otra Homura Ya Con Una Madoka Inconsciente La Recostó En El Suelo Con Cuidado Para Realizar El Siguiente Ultimo Hechizo: _**"Daferib Desat In Viryus Empact Yasaka No Inverius Saly" **_En Ese Momento Un Círculo Mágico Apareció Detrás De La Espalda De Madoka

_**HOMURA COPIA:**_ Bueno Con Eso Doy Por Terminada Mi Trabajo / Decía Mientras Comenzaba A Alejarse De Allí Pero Una Voz La Detuvo

¡Oye Espera! "¿Qué Le Hiciste A Madoka"? Pregunto Homura Quien Todavía No Podía Moverse

**HOMURA:** No Te Preocupes Solo Le Borre De La Cabeza El Hecho De Que Haya Visto Nuestra Pequeña Pelea Y De Que Haya Visto 2 Homuras / Dijo **(Mentía)** Mientras Miraba A Homura

_**HOMURA COPIA:**_ Bueno Como Te Dije Antes Homura Nos Veremos **"En Otra Ocasión"** / Dijo Mientras Chasqueaba Los Dedos Haciendo Desaparecer Los Pentagramas Y Sellos Que Impedían A Homura Moverse, Esta Al Momento De Poder Moverse Corrió Hacia Madoka Encontrándola Totalmente Dormida Ya Calmada Dio Una Mirada Fría Hacia La Otra Homura Mientras Esta Susurraba Algunas Palabras

_**HOMURA COPIA:**_ _**"Handallck Kamui Oz"**_

Fueron Las Palabras Que Escucho Homura Para Ver A La Otra Homura Ser Adsorbida Por Un Vórtice Violeta Mientras La Dejaba A Ella Y A Madoka Allí...

**(FIN DE FLASH BACK)**

Homura Terminaba De Recordar Cómo Fue Que Tuvo Ese Encuentro Con Lo Que Al Parecer Era Una Copia Mágica De Su Otro Yo Y También Recordaba Con Rabia Y Furia Como Es Que La Había Engañado Para Que Cayera En Una Trampa Esa Noche Homura No Pudo Dormir Debido A Su Frustración E Ira Por El Simple Hecho De Que Su Otro Yo Estuviera Aquí Y Por Las Palabras Dichas **"En Otra Ocasión Nos Veremos"** ¿Qué Quiso Decir Con Eso? Y Lo Más Importante Para Homura ¿Vendrá Sola O Vendrá Con Compañía? Esos Eran Los Pensamiento De Cierta Demonio; Mientras Tanto En La Casa De La Familia Kaname Una Chica De Pelo Rosado Estaba Contemplando La Noche Cubierta Por La Bella Luz De La Luna Mientras Se Preguntaba Así Misma

**Madoka:** ¿Qué Es Lo Que Sucedió Después De Que Rescate A Homura De Los Incubadores?...Lo Único Que Recuerdo Es Que Homura Chan Me Tomo De Las Manos Al Momento De Que Todo Comenzó A Distorsionarse ¿Qué Sucedió Con Sayaka-Chan, Sakura-Chan, Mami-San Y Con Bebe?

Nadie Sospechaba Pero Los Recuerdos De Madoka Habían Regresado.

_** Continuara….**_

**Bueno He Aquí El Capítulo 12 Lamento Y Espero Me Disculpen Por La Demora Es Por Que No Tuve Tiempo Entre Mi Trabajo De Medio Tiempo Y Pendientes Además No Tenía Inspiración**

**NOTA: Para El Próximo Capitulo Posiblemente Haya Un Poco De Crossover (No Se Bien Como Se Dice) Ya Que Ciertos Personajes Harán Acto De Presencia Como Aliados De (A.M.S.U.) Además De Unos Enfrentamientos Épicos….**


	14. LLEGADA A (AMSU)

Saludos Soy ARXENIX 2.0 Y Este Es Mi Primer Fic, Me Anime Después De Tanto Tiempo A Subir Y Crear Historias Que Me Han Inspirado.

Madoka Mágica No Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes, Corresponden A Sus Correspondientes Creadores.

Ahora Que Llegaron A (A.M.S.U.) Nuestras Protagonistas Como Y Que Sorpresas Les Esperaran Al Ver A Sus Otros Yo Y Al Enterarse De Ciertas Cosas Y Secretos

**_KYOKO:_** ¿Entonces Lo Harán Verdad? / **Personaje Alterno Hablando**

(Como Si No La Tuvieras Ya Perdida) / **Pensamientos De Personajes**

**"_Egui Bim Na Toko Disa Yamo No Ko Fri"_** / **Hechizos Mágicos De Alto Poder**

**SAYAKA:** Y Yo Era La Única Que Se Estaba Volviendo Loca / **Personaje Hablando**

**_¡Lidians Asseninas Sonicas!_**_ / **Ataque Mágico**_

**DETALLES:** En Este Fic Empleare Algunas Técnicas De Otros Animes Que Les Serán Algo Conocidos (Obviamente No Soy Dueño De Ellos) Habrá Unos Ataques Que Son De Mi Auditoria

_Ahora Vamos Con El Fic….._

_**CAPITULO XIII: LLEGADA A (A.M.S.U.)**_

En Las Afueras De La Hermosa Ciudad De Mitakajara Se Puede Apreciar El Amanecer Como Todos Los Días Pero Este No Era Un Día Cualquiera Pues Nos Encontramos En Un Hermoso Y Extenso Bosque, Pero Nadie Sospecha Que En El Interior De Este Gran Bosque Se Encuentra Una Gran Y Magnifica Mansión Tal Es Su Belleza Arquitectica Que La Harían Parecer Un Castillo Imponente, En Lo Alto De Esta Mansión Se Encuentra Una Torre Mediana De La Cual Se Puede Observar Sus Alrededores Así Como Tener Una Hermosa Vista

Justo En Lo Que Pareciera Una Entrada Adornada Con Una Gran Puerta Dorada Con Grabados De Rosas, Arcos Y Armas Se Abre Un Especie De Vórtice Violeta Del Cual Surgen Alrededor De 7 Chicas Y Un Pequeño Ser Con Apariencia De Muñeca O Payaso (Me Refiero A Bebe) Siendo Lideradas Por Una Chica Peli Negra

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¡Chicas Bienvenidas Al Cuartel General De **(A.M.S.U.)**! / Exclamo Akemi Con Una Sonrisa Mientras Veía Las Reacciones De Sayaka, Kyoko Y Mami-San

Todas Ella Con Una Cara De Asombro, Perplejidad Y Sorpresa Pues Solo En Sus Sueños Podrían Apreciar La Gran Belleza Del Lugar Donde Se Encontraban, Sayaka No Tenía Palabras Para Describir La Gran Mansión Que Tenía Enfrente En Si La Hacia Parecer El Castillo De Un Rey O De Una Gran Princesa

Kyoko Solo Tenía Una Cara De Impresión Pues Eso Que Parecía Un Castillo Solo Existía En Los Cuentos Que Ella Solía Leer De Pequeña Fuera Posible Que Existiera

Mami-San Estaba Encantada Con La Gran Vista Que Emitía La Mansión Y Sobre Todo Su Hermoso Y Bien Cuidado Jardín Que Pareciera Ser Salido Del Mismo Olimpo De Los Dioses

Tan Centradas Estaban En Su Sorpresa Que No Notaron Como Eran Jaladas Como Muñecas De Trapo Por Una Desesperada Anya Quién Se Cansó De Esperarlas

_**HIROMI:**_ Que Bueno Es Regresar Ya Me Hacía Falta Un Pequeño Descanso "Recorrer Todo Un Mundo Alterno Te Deja Algo Agotada" / Decía La Maho Shojo Best Con Una Mueca De Cansancio

_**ANYA:**_ Vamos No Nos Presumas Tus Aventuras Cuando Fuiste La Única Que No Enfrento Con Esas Sabandijas De Los **"Ragkna"** / Decía Una Ya Calmada Anya Luego De Propinarle Unos "Pequeños Golpes" A Ciertas Chicas De Las Cuales 2 Venían Llorando Al Estilo Anime Mientras Que La Otra Tenia En La Cara Una Mueca De Dolor (Véase Sayaka Y Kyoko Llorando Mientras Mami-San Se Quejaba De Lo Fuerte Que Golpea Anya-San)

Caminando Enfrente De Todas Ellas Akemi Y Sayaka Tenían Una Pequeña Conversación Sobre Lo Que Harían Ahora Y Sobre Todo El Por Qué Sayaka, Kyoko Y Mami-San Hayan Venido

_**SAYAKA:**_ Oye Akemi No Quiero Sonar Grosera Pero ¿Por Qué Traemos Con Nosotras A Las Demás? ¿Qué No Se Suponen Que Solo Debían Ayudarnos Con El Problema De Homura? / Pregunto Una Extrañada Sayaka

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Eso Es Simple Sayaka ¿Recuerdas Lo Que Hablamos En La Última Reunión?

_**SAYAKA:**_ Sí ¿Por Qué? / Respondió Sayaka Quién Ya Tenía Una Vaga Idea Hacia Donde Iba Todo Eso

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Eso Es Por Que Como Ya Terminamos Con La Fase A1 Y B1 Del Plan Es Hora De Comenzar Con La Siguiente Fase Del Plan Y Por Esa Razón Tuve Que Traerlas Con Nosotras, Además De Que La Fase B1 Yo La Complete "Aunque Fue Mi Copia Quien La Completo Igual Sigue Siendo Como Si Yo La Hubiera Completado" / Comento Akemi Con Seriedad Para Pasar A Una Actitud Despreocupada

Sayaka Estaba Sorprendida Por Como Su Senpai Había Logrado Completar La Segunda Fase Del Plan Pues La Primera Era Llegar A La Otra Mitakajara, Encontrar A Sayaka, Kyoko Y Mami-San Y Devolverles Sus Recuerdo Y Poder Para Así Convencerlas De Ayudarlas A Lidiar Con El "Gran Problema Que Tenían Debido A Cierta Demonio"

La Segunda Fase Del Plan Era Enfrentarse A Homura Para Medir Un Poco Su Fuerza Y A La Vez Analizar Como Se Encontraba Emocionalmente Debido A Su "Corrosión De Alma" La Parte Restante Del Plan Era Retirar El Bloqueo Que Homura Le Había Puesto A Madoka Para Que No Pudiera Recordar Quien Era Ni Tampoco Recuperar Su Memoria A La Vez Su Poder Mágico-Celestial, Si Akemi Logro Eso Era Una Buena Noticia Pues Ya Que Solo Había 2 Personas Capas De Lograrlo Y Esas Eran Akemi Y Megami-Sama

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¡Eso Es Asombroso! ¿Pero En Que Momento Lo Hiciste? Que Yo Recuerde En Ningún Momento Te Vi Salir Muy Lejos A Otro Lado / Pregunto Sayaka

Entonces De Repente Akemi Se Detuvo Y Se Giró Atrás De Todas Las Demás Y Estas Se Acercaron A Ella Pues Parecía Que Tenía Algo Que Contarles

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami-San Se Estarán Preguntando ¿El Porque Las Traje Con Nosotras? / Hablo Mientras Las Mencionadas Asentían

Entonces La Primera Que Hablo Fue Kyoko Pues Ya Se Preguntaba Igual Que Las Demás ¿Por Qué Habían Venido A Otro Universo Alterno Al Suyo?

**KYOKO:** Si Nos Trajiste Contigo Debe Ser Algo Relacionado Con Nosotras Cierto, Digo Ya Nos Contaste Sobre Ustedes Y Sobre **(A.M.S.U.)** Al Igual Sobre Sus Planes

Todas Se Encontraban En Show Pues No Siempre Se Veía A Kyoko Pensar Y Descifrar Las Situaciones De Una Manera Rápida Y Congruente

Sayaka Se Acercó A Kyoko Y Toco La Frente De Ella Con La Suya Comprobando Que No Tuviera Fiebre Y Estuviera Alucinando

**N / A:** Ya Saben Se Pudo Haber Enfermado Por Haber Comido Algo Echado A Perder

**SAYAKA:** Al Parecer Te Encuentras Bien Kyoko ¿Segura Que No Te Sientes Enferma?

**KYOKO:** ¡Ba….Baka…..! / Exclamo Una Sonrojada Kyoko Mientras Tomaba Distancia Hacia Sayaka Quien Esta Solo Tenía Una Sonrisa En Su Rostro Comprobando Que Kyoko Se Encontraba Bien

**SAYAKA:** Yo Pienso Igual Que Kyoko / Decía Sayaka Mientras Señalaba Hacia Una Molesta Kyoko Mientras Esta Solo Se Bufaba

Entonces Mami-San Respondió De La Siguiente Manera

**MAMI-SAN:** Akemi-Chan Tendrás Tus Razones Para Habernos Traído A Nosotras Aquí Y Eso Lo Entiendo Pero Como Dice Kyoko Y Sayaka ¿Para Qué? Aun Que Lo Que Quiero Saber ¿Cuándo Nos Dirás Las Razones Por La Que Estemos Aquí? / Pregunto Mami-San Cortésmente Mientras En Sus Brazos Cargaba A Bebe Quien Se Había Dormido Debido A Toda La Conversación (Que Tierno Dirían Algunos )

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Gracias Mami-San Por Entender Y Les Diré Que Mañana Mismo En La Reunión Que Tendremos El **"Santo Quinteto De A.M.S.U.**" Les Diré El Por Qué Además Les Tengo Una Buena Sorpresa Que Les Alegrara / Dijo Akemi Dejando Conformes E Intrigadas A Todas

…_**.."Areare Parece Que A Un Tienes Las Cualidades De Líder Verdad Akemi-Chan"…**_

Fue La Voz Que Todas Escucharon Mientras Se Oían Unos Pasos De Alguien Caminando Hacia Ellas, Para La Mayoría Esa Voz Era Conocida Pues Solo Se Trataba De La Líder De **(A.M.S.U.)** Tomoe Mami Quien Al Momento Se Encontraba Parada Enfrente De Ellas Dedicándoles Una Cálida Sonrisa De "Bienvenida"

Ella Vestía Un Conjunto Blanco Conformado Por Una Falda Blanca Con Dos Grandes Listones Dorados Y Con Diseños Dorados En Los Bordes Con Forma De Olas, Una Blusa Igual De Blanca Semi Abierta (No Malpiensen Pervertid S) De Manga Larga Y Un Cuello Medio Alto Igualmente Esta Tenia Diseños Dorados En Amabas Mangas Con Diseño De Rayos Y El Borde Del Cuello Con Diseño De 3 Líneas Alrededor Del Mismo Igual De Doradas

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Vaya Akemi-Chan No Pensé Que Regresarían Tan Pronto Y Por Lo Que Veo Traen Invitadas / Decía Mami-San Mientras Observaba A Sayaka, Kyoko, Bebe Y A Su Otro Yo Quedando Frente A Frente De Ella

Todas Se Sorprendieron Pues Ambas Rubias De "Grandes Atributos" Se Contemplaban La Una A La Otra, Observando Pequeños Detalles Como El Tamaño Del Cabello Pues Solo Eran Diferentes Por Unos Centímetros Su Aspecto Era El Mismo Al Igual Que Sus Sonrisas

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¿Así Es Como Se Ve Mi Otro Yo? Bueno Al menos A Un Sigo Siento Linda Y Hermosa / Decía La Otra Mami-San Con Una Alegre Sonrisa

**MAMI-SAN:** ¿Así Que Esta Es Mi Otro Yo Y La Líder De** A.M.S.U.**? Pero Me Sigo Viendo Igual De Linda Y Hermosa / Decía Mami-San Con Una Alegre Sonrisa

El Pensamiento De Ambas Rubias Era Uno Y Muy Importante Para Ellas:

_**MAMI-SAN:**__ "Es Bueno Saber Que El Estrés No Acabo Con Mi Belleza"_

**MAMI-SAN:**_ "Es Bueno Saber Que El Estrés No Acabo Con Mi Belleza"_

_**SAYAKA:**_ Lastima Que Una Mami-San Sea Un Poco Sádica Cuando Se Trata De Algo De Orden Y Disciplina Jaaaaaaa

La Otra Sayaka Murmuro Esa Frase Entre Dientes Pero Para Su Mala Fortuna Ambas Escucharon

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Perdón Sayaka Pero ¿Dijiste Algo? / Pregunto Mami-San Con Una Sonrisa Algo Sombría Mientras Emitía Un Aura Aterradora Hacia Una Sayaka Que Estaba Temblando De Los Nervios

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¡No….No Nada Mami-San!

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Ha Eso Creí….Por Cierto Se Me Pasaba Pero Ya Sabes Que Alguien se Enteró Que Llegabas Y Creo Que Ya Viene Para Acá / Decía Mami-San Con Una Sonrisa Maliciosa

Sayaka Al Oír Eso Se Palideció Por Cierta Personita Algo Loca, Todas Se Preguntaban Por Que Sayaka Se Puso Pálida (Bueno Casi Todas) Hasta Que Oyeron Una Voz Algo Agitada Y Vieron Que Alguien Se Acercaba A Gran Velocidad Sayaka Comenzó A Sudar A Mares, Kyoko Y Sayaka Iban A Preguntar A La Otra Mami-San ¿Quién Era Esa Persona Que Ponía A Temblar A Sayaka Así?

Pero Se Vieron Interrumpidas Cuando Un Borrón Color Rojo Carmesí Se Estampo Con La Otra Sayaka Levantando Una Pequeña Estela De Polvo, Hiromi Al Saber De Quien Se Trataba Salió Corriendo De Allí Con El Pretexto De Ir A Decirles A Los Demás Sobre La Reunión Que Tenia Para Mañana Mientras Corría A Toda Velocidad Posible Lejos De Una Posible Depredadora

_**HIROMI:**_ (Lo Siento Chicas Pero Siempre Kyoko-San Me Trata Como Un Pequeño Animalito) T_T / Eran Los Pensamientos De Hiromi Mientras Corría Y Lloraba Al Estilo Anime T_T.

Mientras Todas Las Demás Observaban A Lo Lejos Huir A Una Despavorida Hiromi Una Pequeña Pelea De Voces Llamo Su Atención Mientras La Nube De Polvo Se Desvanecía Rebelando A Dos Cabelleras Una Azul Zafiro Y Otra Rojo Escarlata Hablando O Más Bien Discutiendo (Como Siempre)

_¡Cuantas Veces Te He Dicho Que No Me Tacles Así!_

_¡Mouu Vamos Sabes Que Es Divertido Cuando Se Trata De Ti Jeeee!_

_¡Hooo Kyoko Esta Me Las Pagaras Grandísima "Glotona"!_

_¡¿A Quién Llamas "Grandísima Glotona"?!_

_¡A ¿Quién Más? Que A Ti!_

_¡Al Menos Yo No Soy Una "Bruja Amargada"!_

_¡¿A Quién Llamas "Bruja Amargada"?!_

Y Así Estuvieron Discutiendo La Otra Sayaka Y La Otra Kyoko Con Sus Frentes Empujándose La Una A La Otra Mientras Gruñian Grrrrrrrrr….Grrrrrrrrr, Mientras Sayaka Y Kyoko Tenían Un Gran Gotón En La Nuca De La Cabeza Y Sentían Algo De Vergüenza Al Ver Como Sus Otros Yo Montaban Una Típica Pelea De Amistad Como Las Que Ellas Suelen Frecuentar

Mientras Ambas Rubias Solo Podían Negar Con La Cabeza El Comportamiento De Ambas Chicas, Pues A Un En Distintos Universos Seguían Siendo Casi Prácticamente Iguales Por Decirlo A Sí.

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Chicas Sera Mejor Que Dejen De Actuar Así O Ya Saben Lo Que Les Tendré Que Hacer…. / Decía Akemi Con Una Sonrisa Nada Agradable Y A La Vez Con Esa Seductora Voz Típica De Cierta Demonio

Mientras La Otra Sayaka Y Kyoko Estaban Abrazadas Mientras Temblaban De Miedo Pues Después De Mami-San La Siguiente Que Les Podría Dar Miedo Con Su Sádica Y Pervertida Manera De Castigo Era Akemi Y Las Pocas Veces Que Ellas La Cabreaban Terminaban Un Poco Traumadas Y Mancilladas

_**SAYAKA / KYOKO:**_ …..¡Si Akemi Senpai!... / Contestaron Mientras Sudaban Nerviosamente

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Eso Espero Jeeee

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Bueno Sera Mejor Que Entremos Para Hablar De Sobre Algo Importante / Decía De Manera Seria Mami-San

Y Así Todas Entraron A La Mansión Para Conocerla Un Poco Mejor, Al Entrar A Los Pasillos De Esta Mansión (Castillo) Se Asombraron Pues El Diseño Por Dentro Era De Un Arte Digno De Un Artista El Diseño Del Interior Era Del Estilo De La Época Vitoriana Europea Así Como Del Diseño De La Estructura Con Toques De Estilo Griego-Romano, Caminaron Hasta Llegar Otra Puerta La Cual La Otra Mami-San Abrió Con Un Dedo Rebelando Una Especie De Gran Salón En Donde Se Encontraban Varias Chicas Moviéndose De Un Lado A Otro Algunas Se Encontraban Con Armas De Estilo Medieval Listas Para Una Batalla, También Se Encontraban Una Que Otra Especie De Criatura Sentada Allí Tales Como: Un Gran Sapo Envuelto En Una Armadura Estilo Samurái, Alguno Que Otro Tigre Enorme Pero Plateados Y Dorados Con Una Mirada De Depredador Y Por Ultimo Un Dragón Occidental Y Una Ave Enorme De Color Carmesí Y Dorado Estos Eran Un Dragón Occidental Medieval Y Un Fénix Vulcano Familiares E Invocaciones Poderosas, Lo Que Más Llamo La Atención De Mami-San Y Sayaka Fue Que En Una Mesa Apartada Se Encontraban ¡Brujas! Conversando Detenidamente Con Otras Maho Shojo Lo Cual Les Llamo La Atención Pues Todas Eran Peli Anaranjadas Como Anya

¡Oye Akemi ¿Quiénes Son Ellas Las Que Están Conversando Amigablemente Con Las Peli Anaranjadas? / Pregunto Una Atónita Sayaka A Akemi

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¿Ha?...Ellas Son "Brujas Celestiales Al Igual Que Yo" Y Las Peli Anaranjadas Son El Quipo De Elite Especializadas En Ataques De Asalto Que Anya Dirige Son: **"Las Mahou Shoujo Del Purgatorio"** O También Conocidas Como **"Las 7 Dagas Del Purgatorio"**

**SAYAKA:** ¡Sorprendente! Y ¿Por Qué Les Dicen Así? / Pregunto Una Inocente Sayaka

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Eso Es Mejor Que Se Lo Preguntes A Anya-San / Dijo Akemi Con Un Tic En La Ceja Mientras Sonreía Con Los Ojos Cerrados

Y ¿Eso Por Qué? Pregunto Kyoko Quién Había Escuchado La Platica Entre Akemi Y Sayaka, Pero De Un Momento A Otro Sintieron Una Presencia Algo Aterradora Pues Anya Estaba Detrás De Ellas Con Una Sonrisa Maliciosa

_**ANYA:**_ Eso Es Algo Que No Deben Preguntar Por Ahora Ya Que Nosotras Causamos Igual De Miedo Que Esas Sabandijas De Los **"Ragkna"** ¿Entendieron?

Pregunto Anya Mientras Sayaka Y Kyoko Asentían Con Una Expresión De Terror Ante Anya

_**ANYA:**_ Ok Eso Espero Bueno Me Tengo Que Ir Parece Que Me Están Llamando / Decía La Alocada Anya Mientras Iba Hacia Las Demás Chicas Que Le Hacían Unas Señas Para Que Fuera Con Ellas

Ya Habiendo Dejando A Anya Con Su Equipo Ambas Se Pusieron A Caminar Rumbo A Esa Gran Sala Para Comenzar A Explicar Las Razones Por La Cual Están Sayaka, Kyoko Y Mami-San Así Como Su Gran Sorpresa

Ya Habiendo Llegado A Un Especie De Cuarto En Donde Se Encontraba Una Pequeña Mesa Redonda Con El Símbolo De Una Rosa Violeta Todas Tomaron Asiento Ya Todas Sentadas En La Mesa Ósea: Mami-San (Con Bebe En Sus Brazos Ya Que Sigue Durmiendo), Kyoko, Sayaka, Akemi, La Otra Sayaka, La Otra Kyoko (Quien Ahora Estaba Comiendo Una Manzana Acaramelada "No Pregunten De Donde Kami La Saco" Y La Otra Mami-San Quien Solo Dio Un Suspiro Pues A Ella Solo Le Tocaba Decir Cierta Parte A Las demás

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Bueno Les Contare De Manera Resumida Y Rápida Las Razones Del Porque Están Aquí Presentes…Solo Les Pido Que No Me Interrumpan Hasta Que Yo Haya Terminado ¿De Acuerdo? / Decía Una Mami-San Algo Seria A Lo Cual Todas Asintieron

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ **1ra** Razón Como Todas Ya Sabrán Hay Varios Universos Alternativos En Diferentes Líneas Del Tiempo Los Cuales Algunas Veces Se Relacionan Mediante Algún Cambio En El Flujo De Tiempo, Pero Debido A Que Homura Akemi Rescribió La Ley Del Ciclo Alterando Así Su Universo Por Consecuencia El Nuestro También Fue Alterado Provocando Una "Fisura Espacio-Dimensional" Por Donde Se Fugaron Los **"Ragkna" **Hacia Otro Universo Alterno Al Nuestro

Por Ese Motivo **"Megami-Sama"** Convoco Una Reunión Con Los Lideres Aliados De Cada Escuadrón De **(A.M.S.U.)**, A La Líder De Las **"Witchs Of Night"**, Al Master Los **Wizards**, A Algunos" **Portadores De Familiares"** (Contratos Mágicos Con Bestias) Y Al Poderoso Capitán **"**_**ARXENIX MASTERX"**_.

En La Cual Nos Pusimos De Acuerdo En Cómo Solucionar Este Problema Causado Por Cierta Demonio, En El Cual Además De Diseñar Contra Medidas Y Estrategias De Cómo Afrontarlos Aquí No Sabíamos Como Afrontarlo En Otro Universo Alterno, Por Esa Razón Megami-Sama Decidió Que Se Les Ayudara A Recuperar Sus Recuerdos Y Poder Mágico Para Formar Un Equipo De Elite Mágico Liderado Por La **"Silver Witch Cross"** Y Así Nos Pudieran Ayudar A Lidiar Con Los **"Ragkna"**

**2da** Razón Es Que El Equipo Que Hayamos Formado Pueda Formar Una Alianza Con Todas Las Mahou Shoujo Posibles Que Nos Pudieran Ayudar Así Como De Más Aliados Posibles Que Nos Pudieran Ayudar A Repeler Una Invasión A Gran Escala Por Parte De Las Sabandijas Rastreras De Los **"Ragkna" **Las Cuales Querrían Usar La Fuerza Y Destrucción Para Acabar Con Este Mundo

**3ra** Razón Bueno Esa Ya Lo Saben Además De Que Esta Es Secreta Debido A Que Solo 3 Personas En Todo **(A.M.S.U.)** Conocemos De Su Existencia Ósea "Megami-Sama, La Silver Witch Cross Y Yo La Líder De **(A.M.S.U.)"**

La Cual Trata Aparte De Que Recuperen Sus Memorias Y Poder Mágico Es Que Liberemos A Madoka De Homura Regresando Sus Recuerdos Y A su Lado Diosa Liberándola Para Después Enfrentar A Homura Sellando Su Poder Mágico Y Borrándole La Memoria Con Un Sello De Supresión Dejándola En Coma Po Años Para Que Esta Al Despertar Si Llegase A Tener Un Leve Recuerdo Solo Piense Que Fue Un lindo Sueño; El Por Esos Motivos Y Razones Están Aquí…. / Dijo Mami-San Con Su Expresión De Cansancio Por Tan Relatada Información

Al Finalizar La Explicación Del Por Que Estaban Aquí Sayaka Y Kyoko Respondieron

**SAYAKA:** Lo Ultimo Ya Lo Sabíamos Acerca Del Sellado De Homura...Pero Me Sorprendió Lo Segundo Dicho ¡Nunca Pensé Que Tuviéramos Que Liderar Toda Una Armada! En Contra De Esas Sabandijas De Los **"Ragkna" **/ Correspondió Sayaka Sin Problema Alguno

**KYOKO:** Opino Igual Que Sayaka Me Sorprende El Hecho De Lo Que Tienen Planeado Esas Sabandijas Pero Lo Más Asombroso Es Que Ya Planearon Como Afrontarlo De Verdad ¡Me Sorprende!

**MAMI-SAN:** Yo Ya Tenía Idea De Adonde Apuntaba Todo Esto, Solo Veo Que Ya Están Preparadas Para Hacerle Frente A Los **"Ragkna"** Y Me Sorprende ¿Pero Eso No Es Todo Lo Que Nos Iban A Decir Verdad? ¿Cuál Es La Buena Noticia? / Pregunto Mami-San Con Una Dulce Sonrisa

Entonces La Otra Mami-San Iba A Responder Pero Alguien Se Le Adelanto

_**SAYAKA:**_ Eso Es Algo Que Solo Akemi H. Les Puede Decir ¿No Es Así? / Dijo Sayaka Con Una Mirada Misteriosa Para Las demás

**SAYAKA / KYOKO:** "¿Qué Quieres Decir Con Eso?" / Preguntaron Ambas A La Otra Sayaka

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Veo Que Tengo Que Decírselos De Una Vez / Dijo Akemi Con Una Cara De Diversión Y Seriedad, Bueno La Noticia Es Que Gracias A Megami-Sama Y A Mis Poderosos Hechizos Mágicos Y Con Una Pequeña Ayuda De Saya-Chan Logramos Regresarle Todos Sus Recuerdos A Madoka Y Un Poco De Su Poder De Mahou Shoujo Debido A Que La Fase 2 A Comenzado Ya.

**SAYAKA / MAMI-SAN / KYOKO:** ¡Quéeeee! Pe…Per...Pero ¿Cómo Lo Lograron? / Fue El Grito Y Sorpresa De Ellas Al Enterarse De Que Madoka Había Vuelto A Ser Como Antes

_** Continuara….**_

**Bueno Con Eso****Finaliza El Capítulo De Hoy En El Cuál Vimos La Llegada De Nuestras Protagonistas A Un Universo Alterno Paralelo Al Suyo Y Como Reaccionaron Al Ver El Cuartel De (A.M.S.U.), Igual También Supimos Los Planes Que Sus Otros Yo Ya Tenían Así Como De La Razón Por El Cual Ellas Estuvieran Allí.**

**En El Próximo Capítulo Descubriremos Un Gran Secreto Relacionado Con Cierta "Diosa" Y Conoceremos Parte Del Pasado De La Otra Akemi Homura Antes De Ser Una Bruja Celestial….**


	15. UN SECRETO Y EL PASADO DE LA BRUJA AKEMI

Saludos Soy ARXENIX 2.0 Y Este Es Mi Primer Fic, Me Anime Después De Tanto Tiempo A Subir Y Crear Historias Que Me Han Inspirado.

Madoka Mágica No Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes, Corresponden A Sus Correspondientes Creadores.

En Esta Ocasión Akemi Se Debatirá Si Es Buena Idea Presentarle A "Megami-Sama" Ante Las Amigas De Madoka, Así Como Sabremos La Identidad De Esta Y Conoceremos Parte Del Pasado De La Bruja Akemi.

**_KYOKO:_** ¿Entonces Lo Harán Verdad? / **Personaje Alterno Hablando**

(Como Si No La Tuvieras Ya Perdida) / **Pensamientos De Personajes**

**"_Egui Bim Na Toko Disa Yamo No Ko Fri"_** / **Hechizos Mágicos De Alto Poder**

**SAYAKA:** Y Yo Era La Única Que Se Estaba Volviendo Loca / **Personaje Hablando**

**_¡Lidians Asseninas Sonicas!_**_ / **Ataque Mágico**_

**DETALLES:** En Este Fic Empleare Algunas Técnicas De Otros Animes Que Les Serán Algo Conocidos (Obviamente No Soy Dueño De Ellos) Habrá Unos Ataques Que Son De Mi Auditoria

_Ahora Vamos Con El Fic….._

_**CAPITULO XIV: UN SECRETO Y EL PASADO DE LA BRUJA AKEMI**_

Las Amigas De Madoka Se Encontraban En "Shock" Al Enterarse De Una Gran Noticia Que Les Alegraba Y A La Vez Se Preguntaban Como Lo Lograron, Pero Un Pensamiento Tenían Todas Ellas

¿Qué Tan Poderosas Son "Megami-Sama" Y La Bruja Celestial Akemi?

Estaban Tan Pérdidas En Sus Pensamientos Sobre Esta Gran Noticia Que Fueron Sacadas Por Aplauso De Manos Por Parte De Akemi

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Se Estarán Preguntando ¿Cómo Es Que Logre Lo Que Escucharon? / Pregunto Akemi Mientras Las demás Asentían

_**SAYAKA:**_ Akemi Senpai Como Es Que Lograste Devolverle Sus Recuerdos A Madoka-San, Que No Mal Recuerdo Mami-San Dijo Que Ella Estaba Bajo Un Sello Se Supresión De Memoria Y Poder Que Es Muy Poderoso ¿Cómo Desactivaste El Sello? / Pregunto Una Curiosa Sayaka

_**KYOKO:**_ Oye Además ¿La Desquiciada De Homura No Sospechara De Lo Que Hiciste? / Pregunto La Otra Kyoko Mientras Comía Un Pastelillo

**MAMI-SAN:** Akemi-Chan Parece Que Tendrás Que Explicarnos De Una Mejor Forma ¿No Crees? / Comento Mami-San Al Ver La A Akemi Ser Bombardeada Con Preguntas

**SAYAKA:** Como Lo Dije Antes Akemi Siempre Me Sorprendes

**KYOKO:** ¡Bueno Ya! No Nos Dejes En Suspenso Y ¡Explícanos! / Dijo Una Desesperada Kyoko Mientras Hacia Berrinche De Telenovela (Jaja Jaaa)

Entonces Akemi Dio Un Gran Suspiro Pues Explicar Como Lo Logro Requería La Presencia De 2 Personas De Las Cuales Una Era Algo Lujuriosa Y La Otra Era Como Decirlo Una Diosa

**N / A:** Ya Sabrán A Quien Me Refiero….

Así Que Akemi Recibió Mentalmente Unas Palabras Por Parte De La Otra Mami-San Ya Que Se Encontraban Dialogando Por Medio De Su Enlace Mental

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ (Entonces ¿Crees Que Deberíamos Llamar A Megami-Sama Y Saya-Chan?, No Es Que Tenga Problema Con Alguna Pero No Se Cómo Reaccionen Ella Al Ver A Megami-Sama)

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ (Bueno Puedo Entenderte Ya Que Megami-San Se Parece Un Poco A Kaname Madoka ¿No Crees? Además No Es Como Si Ella Fuera El Otro Yo De Madoka Kaname ¿Verdad?)

Akemi Solo Se Quedó Sin Responder A Las Preguntas De Mami-San Ya Que Ella Logro Deducir El Porqué De Su Inquietud Por Presentarle A Megami-Sama Y Si Mami San Se Lo Decía En Este Momento Ella Tenía Que Decirlo Algo "Que Solo Ella Misma Prometió Guardar En Secreto

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ (Oye Akemi-Chan…..Dime Que No Acerté ¿Ver…Verdad?) / Le Dijo Mami-San Quien Solo Se Asombró Por Lo Que Descubrió En Este Instante Debido A La Inquietud De La Bruja Akemi

Entonces Akemi Se Puso De Pie De Su Asiento Mientras Atraía La Atención De Todas Al Momento De Que Esta Levantara Su Brazo Derecho Arriba Mientras Aparecía Una Especie De Escudo Plateado Con Grabados De Anillos Y Ondas De Fuego

**N / A:** El Escudo Que Akemi Tiene Es Como De Homura Igual Detiene El Tiempo Pero Este Es Diferente Ya Sea Por Su Color Y Ciertas Características Que Lo Hacen Único Y Más Letal

Todas Se Preguntaron Que Es Lo Que Pasaba, Mientras Algunas Reconocían Ese Escudo Pues Ya Lo Habían Visto En Acción Entonces Akemi Susurro Unas Palabras En Un Volumen Bajo Que Ninguna Escucho _**"Omitíos Mozo Tomoe Mami Time Stop"**_ Para Que De Repente El Escudo Se Activara Deteniendo El Tiempo Solo Que A Diferencia De Homura El Tiempo Detenido Se Veía Dorado Y Lo Más Extraño Es Que La Otra Mami-San Estaba Sin Ser Afectada Por Esa Acción En Eso Dirigió Su Mirada A Akemi Quien Al Parecer Se Veía Que Le Diría Algo Importante Y Secreto Por Lo Cual Se Limitó A Escucharla Pues Ella Tendría Sus Razones.

_**AKEMI MADOKA: **_Te Estarás Preguntando Por Que Detuve El Tiempo ¿No Mami-San?

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Sí Pero Eso No Es Lo Importante Tendrás Tus Razones Para Hacerlo Ya Que Creo Que Me Contaras Algo Importante Y Secreto ¿No?

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Vaya Mami-San Ya Veo Por Qué Terminaste Liderando **(A.M.S.U.)** Siempre Te Percatas De Todo

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Eso Es Seguro, Pero Cuéntame Megami-Sama Tiene Algo Que Ver Con Kaname Madoka Y Por Tu Reacción No Sera La Otra Yo De Madoka ¿Cierto?

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ (Suspiro) Bueno Mami-San Lo Que Te Voy A Contar Es Un Secreto Que Solo Megami-San Y Yo Conocemos Y Te Lo Contare A Ti Ya Que Ella Me Dijo Que Si Llegara A Ser Necesario Te Lo Contara Y Te Lo Cuento Por Que Eres Mi Amiga Y Confió En Ti / Dijo Akemi Con Una Sonrisa

Mami-San Estaba Alegre Ya Que Akemi-Chan Como Ella Le Decía, Confiaba Plenamente En Ella Sin Dudarlo

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Gracias Akemi-Chan / Le Dijo Mami-San A Akemi Mientras La Abrazada (O Más Bien La Trataba De Partir En 2) Al Mismo Tiempo De Que Akemi Empezara A Retorcerse De Dolor Y Ponerse Azul Por La Falta De Aire

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Como Te Decía Antes De Ser "Asfixiada" Te Contare Por Que Me Preocupaba Que Megami-San Se Presentara Ante Ellas. Y Como Tú Dijiste **"Megami-Sama" **No Es Más Que La Otra Yo De Madoka Kaname / Dijo Akemi Mientras Observaba A Mami-San Con Una Cara De Satisfacción Y Le Pregunto A Ella:

¿Qué Ocurre Mami-San?

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ No Es Por Nada Akemi-Chan Es Solo Que Yo Ya Sabía Que Magami-Sama Era El Otro Yo De Madoka Kaname / Fue Lo Que Dijo La Líder De **(A.M.S.U.)** Sorprendiendo A Una Akemi Dejándola Perpleja Para Que Al Momento Esta Se Pusiera Furiosa

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¡Entonces Si Ya Lo Sabías ¿Por Qué Demonios No Me Lo Habías Dicho?! Fue El Grito De Akemi Hacia Su Amiga Quien Callo De Sentón Al Suelo Por La Magnitud Del Grito De Akemi

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Arara….No Tenias Por Que Enfadarte Solo Me Lo Reserve Para Cuando Me Lo Contaras Tu Misma / Dijo Mami-San Mientras Se Levantaba Sacudiendo Su Ropa

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ No Entiendes Por La Clase De Cosas Vergonzosas Que Pase Cuando Megami-San Me Ocupaba Como Su Asistente Y Como Su Compañera De Compras / Decía Akemi Mientras Esta Lloraba En Posición Fetal A Mares Simulando 2 Cascadas De Su Llanto Al Estilo Anime…. T_T Solo Para Que Mami-San Se Le Formara Una Gota En La Cabeza

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ (Pobre Debió Pasar Algo De Vergüenza) ¿Pero Que Tanto Fue Lo Que Paso? / Pregunto Mami-San, Pero Solo Vio Que Akemi Ya Estaba De Pie Y Serenamente Calmada

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ No Quiero Hablar De Eso Te Lo Diré En Otra Ocasión Así Como Tú Me Dirás ¿Cómo Lo Descubriste? Así Que Solo Escucha Lo Que Te Voy A Decir A Continuación Por Favor No Me Interrumpas / Fueron Las Palabras De Akemi

Mientras Mami-San Solo Asentía Con La Cabeza Mientras Observaba A Akemi (La Otra Homura) Hablar:

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ …Bueno Todo Inicio Hace 10 Años Durante Mis Últimos Días De Vida

**FLASH BACK HACE 10 AÑOS**

Cuando Estaba En El Hospital En Aquel Entonces Yo Tenía 14 Años Siempre Fui Una Niña Débil Tanto En Salud Como Emocionalmente, Desde Esos Años Yo Sufría Una Enfermedad Del Corazón La Cual Amenazaba Continuamente Mi Esperanza De Vida Todas Las Noches Lloraba Hasta Quedarme Dormida Ya Que Yo Me Sentía Una Inútil A Lado De Los demás Especialmente Hacia Mi Padre Y Mi Hermana Koharu Ya Que Ella Poseía Lo Que Yo No Tenía Salud, Intelecto, Popularidad, Amor Y Sobre Todo Confianza Y Cariño. Lo Cual Yo No Tenia Ya Que Mi Madre Murió A Los Pocos Meses De Haber Nacido Yo, Con El Paso De Los Años Yo Trate De Llamar La Atención De Mi Padre Demostrarle Que Yo Si Tenía Ganas De Demostrar Que Si Podía Lograr Que Me Diera Y Su Atención Y Cariño…Lastima Que Lo Único Que Conseguí Fue Un Infarto Cuando Participaba En Un Festival Deportivo Tratando De Ganar Solo Para Ver Como Mi Hermana Koharu Lo Lograba Al Momento De Que Yo Me Quedaba Inconsciente Y Tirada En El Suelo Escupiendo Algo De Sangre. Después De Eso Mi Padre Me Llevo Con Un Médico El Cual Me Reviso Y Por Mala Fortuna Del Destino Me Diagnostico Con Un Mal Cardíaco En El Corazón El Cual Ya Estaba Avanzado Y No Había Forma De Como Detenerlo Ese Mismo Día Llore Como No Más Puede Y Lo Peor De Todo Es Que Al Muy Descarado No Le Importo Como Me Encontraba Ya Que Él Se Encontraba Felicitando A Koharu One-Chan Mientras Ella Me Presumía Su Logro Como Todos Sus Demás Logros "Restregándomelos En La Cara" Desde Ese Día Yo Me Aleje De Ellos Ya Que No Me Tomaban En Cuenta Por Ser Débil Y Patética Como Ellos Dirían "Un Estorbo Inútil" Y Así Fueron Pasando Los MeseS Mientras Mi Padre "Amoroso" (Nótese Mi Sarcasmo) Adoraba A Su Hija Prodigio Yo Me La Pasaba Con Mis Ataques Que Cada Día Me Dejaban Mas Débil Y En Peor Estado …Yo En Algún Momento Pensé En "Suicidarme" Peor No Lo Hice Pues No Quería Tomar La Salida De Los Cobardes Y De Los Débiles Y Así Seguí Esforzándome Por Mi Propia Cuenta Para Súper Mi Enfermedad, Pero Todo Cambio Una Mañana Cuando Mi Padre Nos Llevaba A La Escuela En El Auto, El Y Mi Hermana En El Frente Conversando Divertidamente Mientras Yo Me Encontraba En Un Rincón Sin Que Se Dieran Cuenta Pero De Repente Sentimos Un Tremendo Impacto Por Atrás Haciendo Que Nos Estrelláramos Contra Una Construcción, Fue Tan Fuerte El Impacto Que Nos Mandó A Rodar En Volteretas Hasta Estamparnos Contra El Muro De La Construcción. No Sé Como Pero Después De Recuperar El Conocimiento Me Percate De Que Nos Encontrábamos Con El Coche Todo Al Revez Con Tantos Golpes, Abolladuras Y Partes Destrozadas Dirigí Mi Vista Hacia Donde Se Encontraba Mi Padre Inconsciente Con Unos Garantes Golpes En La Cara Brazos Y A Mi Hermana Igual Solo Que Ella Tenía Cortadas En Parte De La Cara Y Cuerpo, Entonces Decidí Acercarme Para Poder Tratar De Despertarlos Y Salir De Aquí Pero Cuando Trate De Levantarme Para Ayudarlos Me Di Cuenta De Cómo Me Encontraba Yo Y Me Lleve La Peor Imagen De Mi Vida Al Ver Que Tenia Incrustadas Varias Varillas De Acero En Mi Pecho, Antebrazos Y Con Una Herida En Mi Ojo Izquierdo Pero Lo Peor Fue Ver Que Mi Brazo Derecho Estaba Casi Totalmente Destrozado Mientras Sangraba De Una Manera Grotesca…. En Otras Palabras "Yo Fui Quien Se Llevó La Peor Parte Ya Que Fui La Única Que Recibió El Impacto Directamente, Entonces Con Las Pocas Fuerzas Que Tenia Y Arrastrándome Logre Sacar A Mi Hermana Koharu-Chan Lo Cual Me Fue Difícil Ya Que Técnicamente Había Perdido Un Brazo Y Un Ojo Después A Un Desangrándome Logre Sacar A Mi Padre Del Auto Mientras Lo Ponía Alado De Ella Para Que Al Momento Yo También Cayera Ya Rendida O Mas Bien Muerta A Lo Lejos Podía Ir Las Sirenas De Las Patrullas Para Que Al Momento Quedara Muy Gravemente Perdiendo El Conocimiento Pero Al Menos Había Sido De Gran Ayuda….Claro Eso Pensaba…..

Y Así Pasaron Los Días, Semanas Después De Ese Accidente Quede En Peores Condiciones Debido A Que Mi Cuerpo Se Vio Afectado Para Empezar Perdí La Función De Mi Ojo Izquierdo, También Perdí La Movilidad Del Brazo Derecho Y Quedo Algo Destrozado, Además Las Varillas Que Tenia Incrustadas En El Pecho Habían Agujerado Uno De Mis Pulmones Y Debido Al Problema Con Mi Corazón No Podían Operarme En Otras Palabras Estaba "Muriendo Lenta Y Dolorosamente" Lo Único Que E Me Mantenía Con Esperanzas Es Que Mi Padre Y Mi Hermana Vinieran A Verme Y Darme Las Gracias Por A verlos Ayudado Y Decirme Que Si Fui De Utilidad…

¡Que Estúpida Fui Y A Que Se Olvidaron De Mi!

Ya Que En Todo Estos Meses Nunca Me Vinieron A Ver Mientras Yo "Moría Día Tras Día" Lo Peor Fue Que Cuando Hice El Intento De Levantarme De Mi Cama He Ir A Ver Al Médico Que Me Atendía Para Que Me Atendiera Pues Tenía Unos Sangrados En Las Heridas Pero Cuando Estaba A Punto De Salir De La Habitación Escuche Al Médico Que Me Atendía Y A Una Enfermera Hablando Acerca De Algo Que Nunca Olvidaría Por El Resto De Mi Vida.

**MEDÍCO:** No Se Cómo Esa Pequeña Continua Luchando Por Su Vida Día A Día A Pesar De Que Sabe Que Está Muriendo Lentamente A Diario

**ENFERMERA:** ¡A Un No Puedo Creer Que Su Propio Padre La Haya Abandonado Cuando Le Explicamos El Estado Delicado De Su Hija!

**MEDÍCO:** Sigo Sin Poder Creer Que Le Pasaba A Ese Hombre Por La Cabeza, Todavía Después De Que Su Hija Le Salvo La Vida A El Y A Su Hermana El La Trato De La Peor Manera / Dijo El Médico De Manera Furiosa Como Ese Tipo Podía Tratar Como Basura A Su Propia Hija

**ENFERMERA:** Es Un Sínico Con Su Otra Hija Estaba Todo Histérico Por No Atenderla A Ella Primero, De Verdad Ese Hombre Me Enferma Su Hija Solo Tenía Unos Cuantos Raspones Y Golpes Y Se Estaba Quejando De Que De "Estaba Muriendo" (Nótese Mi Sarcasmo)

**MEDÍCO:** A Un No Puedo Creer Lo Que Me Dijo "Yo No Necesito A Un Estorbo E Inútil Además De Débil En Mi Casa" Me Pone Furioso Y Lo Peor La Está Dejando Morir Desde Que La Abandono Desde Hace 2 Meses

**ENFERMERA:** ¡Cálmese Doctor Minato! Lo Más Importante Es Decirle A La Pequeña Todo Esto Además De Que Le Queda Como Unos Días De Vida / Dijo La Enfermera Con Un Semblante Triste.

Eso Fue La Gota Que Derramo El Vaso Y Por La Cual Había Esperado Para Seguir Adelante Ahora Se Desvanecía Eso Fue Lo Que Termino Con Mis Esperanzas Y Todo Este Tiempo Esforzándome Y Luchando Para Que Me Tomaran En Cuenta Se Había Esfumado.

Por 2 Días Seguidos No Quise Probar Algún Bocado Pues Fue Tan Fuerte Para Mí Que Perdí Las Ganas De Hasta Vivir, Hasta Que Una Mañana Gris Y Lluviosa Tome Una Decisión…..Deje El Hospital Donde Me Encontraba Agonizando Durante La Mañana Me Logre Parar De Mi Cama Y Con Mucho Esfuerzo Logre Caminar Hacia La Salida Por La Parte De Atrás Gracias A La Poca Gente Que Se Encontraba En La Entrada Logre Escaparme Con Ayuda De La Lluvia Logre Despistar Mi Rastro Y Así Comencé A Correr Como Podía Lejos De Allí Hacia Rumbo Desconocido.

¿A Dónde Iría Donde Me La Pasaría Mis Últimos Días De Vida?

Fue Entonces Que Me Detuve A Pensarlo Muy Bien A Mi "Hogar" (Si Es Que A Eso Se Le Puede Llamar Hogar) No Tenía Caso Ir ¿Para Qué? Al Hospital Del Que Me Acabo De Largar ¿Para Que Morir Aí Encerrada? No…Solo Había Un Lugar Al Cual Ir Y Este Se Encontraba En La Ciudad De Mitakajara Un Hermoso Parque Donde Alguna Vez Una Chica A La Que Puedo Considerar Amiga Me Ayudo Mucho Durante Un Viaje Con Mi Hermana A Allí Gracias A Ella Empecé A Esforzarme, A Un Recuerdo Lo Último Que Me Dijo:

**"_Homu-Chan Si Algún Día Te Encuentras Mal Y No Sabes Que Hacer Búscame Aquí Donde Nos Conocimos Y Te Ayudare Sin Dudarlo"_**

Con Eso En Mente Emprendí Mi Viaje Hacia La Ciudad De Mitakajara Ya Que Según Solo Tenía 4 Días De Vida Siendo Así No Desperdiciaría Alguno, Pasaron 2 Días Y Apenas Me Encontraba En La Entrada De La Ciudad Me Había Tomado La Molestia De Ir En Bus Para Evitar Mis Males Crónicos Aun Que De Nada Sirvió Pues Al 1 Er Día Comencé Con Mis Ataques Al Corazón Los Cuales Eran Poco Fuertes Pero Me Dejaban Muy Cansada, Después Mis Constantes Vómitos De Sangre. Ya Débilmente Logre Llegar A La Ciudad De Mitakajara Como Pude Me Baje Del Bus Con Una Pequeña Mochila En La Cual Llevaba Algo De Comer Y Beber Cortesía De Una Joven Amable Que Me Tope En El Camino La Cual Hasta Me Dio Un Cambio De Ropa Ya Que Solo Traía Una Bata De Hospital Y Me Dio Un Pants Azul Oscuro, Como Me Ayudo Yo Le Conté Que Me Dirigía A Mitakajara Ya Que Necesitaba Ver Por Última Vez A Alguien, Por Alguna Razón Ella Entendió Mi Situación Y Me Ayudo. Por Eso Me Encuentro En Estos Momentos En La Entrada De Dicho Parque Donde Conocí A Una Amiga Llamada Kaname Madoka La Cual Me Ayudo En Una Ocasión Cuando Me Dio Un Ataque Ella Me Salvo La Vida En Ese Entonces Y Desde Ahí Nos Hicimos Amigas.

Pero En Este Momento Me Encontraba Buscándola Desesperadamente Pues Solo Me Quedaban Algunas Horas De Vida Ya Que Habían Pasado Más De 5 Días, Busque En Los Puestos De Comida, En Los Lugares De Vista Y En Los Pequeños Parques, Cuando Comencé A Sentirme Muy Débil Tuve Que Descansar En Una Banca Que Había En El Parque Y Esta Era Especial Pues Ahí Conocí A Mi Amiga Madoka Y Fue Ahí Cuando Me Obsequio Un Coldige Como Mi Regalo De Cumpleaños Pues A Un Que Nos Conociéramos Poco En 2 Semanas Ya Había Hecho Amistad Con Ella El Coldije Ella Lo Hizo Era Una Estrella Plateada Con El Grabado De Una Luna Azul Zafiro Yo Me Sentía Feliz Ya Que Era La Primera Persona En Recordar Mi Cumpleaños, Además De Que Me Conto Su Más Grande Secreto Ella Era Una _**"Puella Mágic"**_ O Como Solía Decir Una _**"Mahou Shoujo"**_ Yo Ya Entendía El Concepto De Eso Pues Sabia De Ellas A Un Que Creí Que Eran Una Leyenda Ya Que Estas Peleaban Con Espectros Y Brujas Corrompidas, A Un Así Le Creí Ya Que Me Mostro Su Poder Y Quede Sorprendida Y Así Yo Prometí Guardar Su Secreto En Ese Entonces Me Dijo Que Ese Coldige Me Salvaría Algún Día Yo No Supe Que Quería Decir Pero Siempre Lo Traía Conmigo Esa Vez Fue La Ultima Vez Que La Vi Ya Que Según Ella Tenía Que Continuar Con Su siguiente Misión Pero Me Dijo Antes De Irse Que Nos Volveríamos A Ver, A Un Que Ahora Justo En Este Instante Me Sentía Tan Débil Que Me Costaba Trabajo Respirar, Entonces Comenzó A Caer Una Fuerte Lluvia La Cual Comenzó Alejar A La Gente, Menos A Mí Ya Que Me Encontraba Tan Débil Que No Hice Ni El Intento De Moverme Sumándole El Hecho De Que Estaba Muriendo Comencé A Sentir Frío No Se Si Era Por La Fría Lluvia O El Hecho De Que Estaba Ya Agonizando Sentía Los Ojos Ya Pesados Y No Teniendo Fuerzas Comencé A Cerrarlos Lentamente Entregándome A Mi Cruel Destino Ya Que No Tuve Una Buena Vida Ni Menos El Cariño Y Atención De Mi Padre Y El Apoyo De Mi Única Hermana, Lo Único Que Tal Vez Me Lamentaría Es No Haber Podido Encontrarme Con Madoka Con Una Pequeña Sonrisa cerré Mis Ojos Esperando Morir….Pero De Repente Sentí Un Cálido Calor Y A La Vez Sentía Que Una Voz Repetía Desesperadamente Mi Nombre…

_**¡Homura-Chan! ¡Homura-Chan! ¡Homura-Chan!...¡Reacciona!**_

Cuando Escuche Esa Voz Mis Ojos Se Abrieron De Golpe Pues Yo Conocía Esa Voz Mire Hacia Donde Provenía Y Me Dejo Felizmente Sorprendida En Frente De Mi Tenia A Mi Amiga Madoka En Su Cara Podía Ver Que Estaba Preocupada Yo Solo Podía Llorar De Alegría Pues Cumplí Mi Promesa De Volvernos A Encontrar Mientras Me Levantaba A Abrasarla Y A Llorar Entonces Ella Me Pregunto:

_**MADOKA:**_ Homura-Chan ¿Qué Haces Aquí? ¿Por Qué Te Vez Débil, Demacrada Y Eso Es Sangre? Homura ¿Qué Es Lo Que Te Paso?

Madoka Tenía Una Expresión De Preocupación Y De Angustia Mientras Ella Me Observaba Esperando Mi Respuesta, Cuando Le Iba A Responder Ella Me Dijo

_**MADOKA:**_ Espera Homura-Chan Aquí No Vamos A un Lugar Seco y Que Nos Resguarde De La Lluvia

Eso Escuche Mientras Un Especie De Círculo Mágico Aparecía Debajo De Nosotras Mientras Este Brillaba Para Que Al Momento Nos Transportara A Otro Lugar

Cuando Logre Aclarar Mi Vista Nos Encontrábamos En Una Especie De Templo Estilo Oriental El Cual Reconocí Y Estábamos En El _**"Sagrado Templo De La Sacerdotisa De Fuego Carmesí"**_ Un Lugar Sagrado Ubicado En Lo Más Alto De La Ciudad

Entonces Madoka Me Volvió A Preguntar Lo Anterior Dicho Y Con Todo Detalle Comencé Relatarle Todo Lo Que Me Ocurrió En Estos Años Desde Nuestro Encuentro Hasta El Accidente Que Me Dejo Así, También El Como Mi "Cariñoso" Padre Me Abandono Mientras Yo Moría Lentamente Y El Como Con Mis Pocas Fuerzas Llegue Aquí Esperando Encontrarla Y Poder Hablar Con Ella Para Así Morir De Una Manera Feliz

Cuando Termine De Relatarle Mi Situación Ella Estaba Llorando Mientras Hacia Muecas De Dolor

_**MADOKA:**_ ¡No! Dime Que No Es Cierto Homu-Chan…No Puedes Morir Así Como Así

Eran Las Palabras De Mi Amiga Madoka Mientras Ella Me Abrazaba Ahora A Mí Mientras Lloraba Y Me Apretaba Con Fuerza

Lamentablemente Sí….Madoka Pero Me Alegra Poder A verme Encontrado Contigo Y Poder Hablar …Por Cierto Gracias A Ese Coldije Que Me Diste Siempre Afronte Todo Lo Que Me Pasaba Así Que Gracias

Cuando Saque El Coldige Que Mi Amiga Madoka Me Había Obsequiado Para Mostrárselo Este Tenía Algo Extraño Ya Que Su Color Cambio A Un Plata Luminoso Con Grabados Dorados En La Estrella Y En La Forma De Media Luna Apareció El Símbolo De Una Escoba Y Un Sombrero De ¿Bruja? Lo Que Más Nos Llamó La Atención Fue El Kan ji Que Este Tenia Inscrito: _**"Alma De Bruja Celestial"…**_

Yo No Tenía La Más Mínima Idea De Que Se Trataba Pero Sentía Una Hermosa Sensación De Alivio Cuando Tenía En Las Manos El Coldige Que Ahora Era Un Medallón, Mi Amiga Madoka Estaba En "Shock" Mientras Sonreía De Alegría

Madoka ¿Por Qué Sonríes? Fue Lo Que Le Pregunte Para Que Esta Me Dijera Lo Hasta Hora Sería Lo más Grandioso De Mi Vida

_**MADOKA: **_Homu-Chan El Coldige Que Te Obsequie Se Ha Convertido En Tu Alma Por Tus Deseos De Vivir Y De Nunca Rendirte, Ahora Que Se Convirtió En Un Medallón De Alma Puede Curarte De Tu Enfermedad Y Podrás Vivir Pero….

Esas Palabras Fueron Las Que Me Dieron La Esperanza De Una Segunda Oportunidad Solo Que Ese "Pero" De Madoka Me Hacia Entender Que Tenia Que Sacrificar Algo Para Tener Esa Segunda Oportunidad, Así Que Le Pregunte A Madoka Que Tenia Que Sacrificar Por Esa Segunda Oportunidad

Madoka Por Favor Dime Que Es Lo Que Pasa Con Ese Medallón De Alma Por Lo Que Veo Me Puede Salvar ¿Pero A Cambio De Que?

_**MADOKA:**_ Homura-Chan Tal Vez Ese Medallón De Alma Te Puede Salvar Pero….Tendrías Que Convertirte En Lo El Medallón Tiene Escrito Ósea Una Bruja Celestial Ese Tipo De Brujas Ya Casi No Existen Pero Sé Que Tu Serás Diferente, Pero Entiende La Soledad Que Tendrás Que Vivir Con Ello Además De Los Posibles Problemas Que Conllevan Es Algo Que Ya No Se Puede Deshacer No Hay Vuelta Atrás

Eso Fue Lo Que Mi Amiga Madoka Me Dijo En Su Cara Podía Ver Algo De Soledad Y Tristeza Pero A La Vez Una Alegría Por Proteger A Otros Y Hacer Lo Correcto Entonces Yo La Tome De Los Hombros Y Le Dije Con Toda Determinación Y Confianza

Madoka Acepto Convertirme En Una Bruja Celestial No Importa La Soledad Que Tenga Que Pasar Yo Ya La Soporte Por Algún Tiempo Además Yo No Estaré Sola Ya Que Tu Estas Conmigo, Después De Todo Necesitare A Una Buena Maestra ¿No Crees?

Esa Fue Mi Respuesta Mientras Madoka Dejaba De Llorar Y Me Decía:

_**MADOKA:**_ Eso Es Cierto Homu-Chan Te Admiro Siempre Vas Hacia Adelante Pase Lo Que Pase

Eso Es Algo Cierto Madoka Pero Ya Deja De Alagarme Me Da Un Poco De Vergüenza Y Vamos Haz Lo Que Tengas Que Hacer. Fue Lo Que Le Dije Mientras Ella Tomaba Distancia Y Se Transformaba En Una Mahou Shoujo Su Traje Era Hermoso Y Tan Radiante Era Un Especie De Vestido Corto Con Mangas Larga De Color Blanco Con Diseños En Color Rosa Con Unos Adornos De Pétalos De Sakura, Estaba Acompañado De Unos Pantalones Cortos De Color Blanco Con Unos Dobladillos De Color Rosa Que Le Llegaba Hasta Los Muslos, Unas Botas De Tacón Altas Y Igual De Color Blanco Con La Suela Gris, Acompañadas Con Unas Medias Blancas Arriba De La Rodilla, En Su Espalda Llevaba Un Hermoso Arco Dorado Pero Hecho De Una Rama De Un Árbol En La Punta Del Arco Tenia Una Hermosa Rosa Rojo Con Unas Hojas Verdes.

Tal Vez No Lo Sabia Pero Estaba Ante La _**"Legendaria Mahou Shoujo Megami"**_

Y Entonces Madoka Me Vio A Los Ojos Y Me Pregunto Una Última Vez ¿Segura Que Quieres Hacerlo?

Y Yo Le Respondí Sin Dudarlo

¡Estoy Lista Y Segura! Y Así Ella Recito Un Especie De Hechizo El Cual Activaría El Medallón De Alma Y Daria Paso A Lo Que Me Convertiría En Una Bruja Celestial.

_**MADOKA:**_ Entonces Que Sea Así

"_Riuzu Andere Defariu An Guis_

_Rayu Nui De Su Ma Soul Ers In _

_Ambuint Atarus Of Emufio Ser_

_Rizu Yeme Aru No Soul In Track_

_Hyur Be Na Si Da Mer !Eflioayu¡_

_Activactión Of Soul Protec Celest"_

Lo Siguiente Que Vi Fue Como De Mi Pecho Salía Una Luz Que Se Fundía Con El Medallón De Alma Para Que Una Intensa Luz Me Segara Después De Unos Instantes La Luz Desapareció Pero Yo Mo Encontraba Parada Pero Con Una Sensación De Alivio Sin Dolor Ni Debilidad Con Fuerza y Poder Para Seguir Mi Camino.

Entonces Madoka Se Me Acerco Y Me Pregunto ¿Te Encuentras Bien Homu-Chan? Esa Fue La Pregunta De Madoka

Más Que Bien Fue Mi Respuesta

_**MADOKA:**_ Me Alegro…Por Cierto ¿Ya Vistes Como Luces Ahora?

Entonces Madoka Saco Un Espejo Mediano De No Sé Dónde…. Y Me Mostro Como Me Veía Ahora Que Era Una Bruja Celestial Y Mi Sorpresa Fue Tal:

Era Un Hermoso Traje De Bruja Acompañado De Una Gran Gabardina Negra Con Detalles De Flamas En Violeta, Con Los Antebrazos Expuestos Y El Resto Cubriendo Mis Brazos Con Unas Pequeñas Mangas, Mi Largo Y Hermoso Cabello Negro Bañado En Una Especie De Brillo.

Ese Día Akemi Homura Ya No Era La Misma Chica Débil Ni El Estorbo Inútil Al Que Conocían Ahora Era Otra Que Muy Pronto Y Algún Día Seria Conocida Como La **"Silver Witch Cross"**

Después De Que Me Convirtiera En Una Bruja Celestial Estuve Acompañando A Mi Amiga Y Maestra Madoka En Sus Viajes De Maho Shojo Mientras Yo Aprendía A Controlar Mis Poderes Mágicos Y Así Estuvimos Viajando Por 4 Años

Hasta Que Llego El Momento De Tomar Caminos Separados Ella Tenía Que Empezar A Lidiar Con **Los Incubadores** **"QB"** Y Yo Tenía Que Buscar A Más Brujas Como Yo Ya Sean Brujas Celestiales O De Otro Tipo Que Se Opongan A **"Walpurgis Night" **Y Así Formar La Orden De Las **"Witchs Of Night" **Para Que Cuando Madoka Regresara Yo Y Mi Orden De Brujas Ayudáramos A Madoka A Crear Una Gran Alianza Mágica Entre Las Mahou Shoujo Para Hacerle Frente A La **"Walpurgis Night"** De Este Universo Ya Que Según Ella Hay Otros Yo Alternos Y Ella En Una Ocasión Conoció A Otros Yo De Personas Que Ella Conocía Incluso ¡Conoció A Su Otro Yo Alterno! Kaname Madoka Y Me Dijo Que Ella Era Su Yo Alterno

Toda Esa Información La Decidimos Guardar Por Si En El Futuro Tuviéramos Ciertos Asuntos En El Que Estuviéramos Involucradas…

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Y Así Fue Como Madok….Digo Megami-San Y Yo Supimos Sobre Universos Alternativos De Diferentes Tiempos Y Sobre Nuestros Otros Yo A Un Que En Aquel Entonces Tuvimos Que Viajar En El Tiempo Para Comprobarlo, El Resto Ya Lo Conoces Mami-San / Fue Lo Que Dijo La Bruja Akemi

Mientras Akemi Dirigía Su Vista A Una Mami-San Con Lágrimas En Los Ojos Mientras Mordía Un Pequeño Pañuelo Con Su Boca, Entonces Se Dirigió A Akemi Y La Abrazo Fuertemente

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Pobre Akemi-Chan No Sabía Por El Dolor Que Habías Pasado…Discúlpame Por Haberte Hecho Recordar Un pasado Doloroso / Decía Mami-San Mientras Le Pedía Disculpas A Akemi

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Ya Mami-San Eso Ya Paso Hace Mucho Tiempo Así Que Deja De Llorar / Decía Akemi Mientras Le Daba Unas Palmaditas En La Espalda A Mami-San Quién Ya Se Reponía Y Mostraba Su Típica Sonrisa

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Gracias Akemi-Chan Por Cierto Hablando De Hace Mucho Tiempo ¿Qué Edad Tienes? Si La Historia Que Me Contaste Es De Hace 10 Años Como Es Que Sigues Aparentando Esos 14 Años De Pre-Adolecente / Fue La Pregunta Que A Mami-San Le Daba Curiosidad, Akemi Solo Volvió A Suspirar Ante Otro Gran Descubrimiento Por Parte De Mami-San Así Que Le Respondió

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Bueno Mami-San Esa Historia Donde Mi Edad Era De 14 Años Es Cierta, Mi Verdadera Edad Es De Unos 24 Años El Por Qué No Aparento Esa Edad Se Debe A Varias Razones La 1ra Debido A Un Hechizo Que Utilice En El Pasado Cosa Que Te Contare En Otro Momento Y La 2da Es Por Ser Una Bruja Celestial Pero No Cualquier Bruja Celestial Si No Por Ser La **"Tsukiyomi Witch Cross"** Lo Cual Me Permitió Permanecer Visiblemente Esa Edad / Comento La Bruja Akemi Con Algo De Orgullo

Mientras Mami-San Solo Se Llevaba Una Gran Sorpresa

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Entonces Tu Eras Esa Bruja Legendaria Verdad Akemi-Chan Como Envidio Tu Habilidad Con La Apariencia De La Edad Y De Años Ufufu… / Bufo Mami-San

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ No Tienes Por Que Hacer Un Berrinche Tu También Puedes Hacer Eso Talvez No Como Yo Pero No Cual Quiera Chica Tiene Más De 17 Años Y Tiene Apariencia De 14 O SÍ ¿Mami-San? / Dijo Akemi Con Una Mirada

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ (Suspiro) Bueno Dejémoslo Así Por El Momento…Pasemos A Lo Más Importante ¿Vas A Traer A Magami-San Y A Saya-Chan?

Durante Unos Minutos Akemi Estuvo Pensando Si Era Buena Idea Traer A Megami-Sama Y Saya-Chan, Lo Estuvo Pensando Hasta Que Se Decidió

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Necesitamos Su Presencia Para Poder Explicar La Segunda Fase Del Plan **"Teamn Puella Magi"** Así Que Llama A Ambas Mami-San / Fue Lo Dicho Por Akemi

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ De Acuerdo Akemi-Chan / Asintió Mami-San Mientras Akemi Volvía A Alzar Su Brazo Y Con Un Chasquido De Dedos El Tiempo Que Se Había Detenido Volvió A La Normalidad, En Ese Momento Todas Centraron Su Vista En Akemi Y Mami-San, Entonces La Otra Sayaka Les Pregunto

_**SAYAKA:**_ Oye Akemi ¿Por Qué Hiciste Eso De Detener El Tiempo?

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Eso Fue Por Que Estaba Discutiendo Con Mami-San Sobre Traer A 2 Personas A Esta Reunión / Dijo Akemi

Sayaka: Y ¿A Quiénes Piensan Traer? / Pregunto Sayaka

_**AKEMI / MAMI-SAN:**_ Nada menos Que A **"Megami-Sama"** Y A **"Saya" **Una De Las 5 **"Black Stars"**

** Continuara…**

**Fuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiii****….Esté Ha Sido El Capítulo Más Largo Que He Escrito, Ahora Que Ya Sabemos Que "Megami-Sama" No Es Nada Menos Que El Otro Yo De Madoka Kaname ¿Cómo Racionaran Las Amigas De Madoka Y En Un Futuro Como Reaccionara La Misma Madoka Ante Su Otro Yo?**

**Al Igual Conocimos Un Poco Sobre El Pasado De La Bruja Akemi, ¿Quién Se Lo Hubiera Imaginado De Esta Manera?**

**Algunos Se Preguntaran ¿Quién Es Esa Tal Saya-Chan Que Ayudo A Akemi Y A Megami-San Con Los Recuerdos De Madoka? Al Igual Que Las "Black Stars"**

**Para Resumírselos Es Uno De Los Personajes De "Black Rock Shooter" La Que Siempre Lleva Un Especie De Atuendo Gótico Carmesí, Con Unas Manos De Esqueleto Y Unos Cuernos (Bueno Ustedes Tal Vez La Conozcan)**

**En El Próximo Capítulo Tendremos Algo De Acción, Batallas Y Más Sorpresas….**


	16. RESPUESTAS SORPRESAS Y MÁS SORPRESAS I

Saludos Soy ARXENIX 2.0 Y Este Es Mi Primer Fic, Me Anime Después De Tanto Tiempo A Subir Y Crear Historias Que Me Han Inspirado.

Madoka Mágica No Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes, Corresponden A Sus Correspondientes Creadores.

He Aquí Les Dejo Las Referencias Ó Acotaciones De Personajes

**_KYOKO:_** ¿Entonces Lo Harán Verdad? / **Personaje Alterno Hablando**

(Como Si No La Tuvieras Ya Perdida) / **Pensamientos De Personajes**

**"_Egui Bim Na Toko Disa Yamo No Ko Fri"_** / **Hechizos Mágicos De Alto Poder**

**SAYAKA:** Y Yo Era La Única Que Se Estaba Volviendo Loca / **Personaje Hablando**

**_¡Lidians Asseninas Sonicas!_**_ / **Ataque Mágico**_

**DETALLES:** En Este Fic Empleare Algunas Técnicas De Otros Animes Que Les Serán Algo Conocidos (Obviamente No Soy Dueño De Ellos) Habrá Unos Ataques Que Son De Mi Auditoria

_Ahora Vamos Con El Fic….._

_**CAPITULO XV: RESPUESTAS, SORPRESAS Y MÁS SORPRESAS PARTE I**_

Justo En El Momento Que Akemi Y La Otra Mami-San Mencionaron A **"Megami-Sama"** Y A **"Saya"** Ciertas Peli Azul Y Peli Roja Se Estremecieron Al Escuchar Semejante Sorpresa, A Un Que Estas No Pasarán Desapercibidas

**MAMI-SAN:** Oigan ¿Que Les Sucede A Ustedes 2? / Pregunto Mami-San Al Ver A La Otra Sayaka Y Kyoko Petrificadas Una Por La Sorpresa De Que Megami-Sama Viniera Aquí Y La Otra Por Que La Sádica De Saya Estuviera En Este Lugar

**KYOKO:** ¡Oye Akemi! ¿Por Qué Esas 2 Se Pusieron Algo Tensas? / Pregunto Kyoko Mientras Señalaba A Una Sorprendida Sayaka Y A Una Aterrada Kyoko

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Bueno Eso Es Por Sayaka Sabe Sobre (La Verdad Acerca) De "Megami-San" Es Por Eso Que Esta Algo Sorprendida De Que Venga A Esta Reunión, En Cambió Kyoko Ella Esta Aterrada Por Que Saya Aparezca Por Acá…

**KYOKO:** Entiendo Sobre Lo De Sayaka Y Megami Pero ¿Quién Es Saya?

Esa Fue Una Respuesta Algo Inocente Por Parte De Kyoko Sin Ni Siquiera Saber Lo Que Saya Era Capaz De Hacer Cuando Se Encontraba "Caliente"

Sus Otros Yo Alternos Solo Pudieron Darse Una Palmada En La Cara Y La Otra Kyoko Solo Tenía Un Pensamiento

_**KYOKO:**_ (¡No Se Lo Digas!... ¡No Se Lo Digas!... ¡No Se Lo Digas!) / Eran Los Pensamientos De Cierta Peli Roja Desesperada

**SAYAKA:** No Se Quien Sea Esa Saya Pero Me Agrada Como Sé Que Kyoko Le Tiene Miedo..

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Sayaka-San No Deberías De Burlarte Así De Kyoko, Tal Vez No Conozcas A Saya-Chan Pero Solo Te Voy A Decir Algo Del Por Que Kyoko Le Tiene Miedo…

**SAYAKA:** Jeeeee Y ¿Cuál Es El Porqué De Que Le Tiene Miedo? / Pregunto Sayaka Algo Confiada

Entonces Mami-San Suspiro Para Poder Decirle A Sayaka El Por Que Kyoko Le Tenía Miedo A Saya

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¿Realmente Quieres Saberlo? / Pregunto Una Vez Más

**SAYAKA:** Sí…

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ (Suspiro) Conste Que Lo Advertí…La Verdadera Razón Por La Que Kyoko Le Tenga Miedo A "Saya-Chan" Es Por Que Ella Tiene Un Complejo De….Sádica Pervertida A Niveles Algo Traumatizantes

Fue Lo Que Digo Mami-San A Sayaka Mientras Esta Estaba Completamente Sorprendida Por Lo Que Mami-San Le Estaba Contando

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Siempre Andaba Por Todo El Cuartel Con Esa Sonrisa Pervertida Asechando A Las Chicas De **A.M.S.U. **Como También A Las Brujas De La Orden De Las **"Witchs Of Night" **En Ciertas Ocasiones Les Hablaba De Manera Erótica Y Seductora Hasta Que Estas Sucumbían Ante Ella Producto De La Lujuria Que Ella Les Provocaba Con Sus Manoseos Y Lamidas En Sus Orejas O Cuellos.

Además En Una Ocasión Intento Alegremente Mancillar (Violar) A Kyoko Mientras Esta Estaba En El Baño…Jeeee La Pobre Salió Huyendo De Allí En Bragas Y Con Su Suéter Algo Rasgado Mientras Gritaba: ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa….Una Súcubos Me Intenta Violar!, Mientras Era Perseguida Por Una Sonriente Saya-Chan Con Unos Pantaloncillos Azules Colgando De Uno De Sus Cuernos mientras Intentaba Alcanzar A Una Aterrada Kyoko, Desde Entonces Kyoko No Se Acerca Sola Con Ella A Los Baños. Jeee…. / Se Reía Mami-San Al Recordar Eso De Aquella Vez

**N /A:** Imagínense A Kyoko Corriendo Semidesnuda Por Todo El Castillo Mientras Llora Cómicamente Al Ser Perseguida Por Una Pervertida…. :)

Cuando Mami-San Termino De Relatarles El Porqué De Que Kyoko Le Tuviera Miedo A Saya Pudo Notar Como Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami-San Y La Otra Kyoko Estaban Todas En Una Esquina Sudando Frío Y Con Unas Auras De Depresión Mientras Murmuraban Algo Como: "Voy Hacer Mancillada Por Una Pervertida"…"Tengo Miedo"….."¡Mami!"…"¿Por Qué A Mí?" Eran Los Murmures De Todas Ellas Mientras Mami-San Y Akemi Las Observaban Con Un Gotón En La Cabeza… -_- ?

Después De Que Todas Se Calmaran Y Dejaran De Llorar Volvieron A Sentarse Y Entonces Akemi Hablo:

_**AKEMI MADOKA: **_Chicas Creo Que Es Hora De Que Les Presente A "Megami-Sama" Y A "Saya", Por Lo Tanto Mami-San ¿Podrías Llamar A Saya Y A Megami? / Pregunto Akemi A Mami-San Mientras Esta Asentía Pero Al Momento De Irse Alguien La Detuvo

"_**Eso No Sera Necesario Mami-San Ya Estoy Aquí Y Estoy Al Tanto De Que Ellas Estén Aquí"**_

Todas Voltearon Hacia Atrás Para Ver De Quien Se Trataba, Pero Solo Pudieron Observar Como Aparecía Megami-Sama Con Una Expresión Alegre Mientras Sayaka, Kyoko Y Mami-San Jadeaban De La Impresión Al Conocer A "Megami-Sama" Mientras Akemi Solo Tenía Una Sonrisa De Medio Lado Al Ver La Impresión De Las Demás

Ante Ellas Se Encontraba La Poderosa "Megami-Sama" 1 De Las 3 Que Logro Derrotar A **"Walpurgis Night" **Mientras La Observaban Ella Vistiendo Un Hermoso Vestido De Escote Blanco En Su Pecho Y Brillante Con Unas Botas De Tacón Que Llegaban Hasta Arriba De Las Rodillas, Su Largo Cabello Rosa Hondeándose Con Movimiento En El Cual Tenía 2 Moños Del Tipo Listón Y Sus Ojos De Un Color Dorado Brillante. Esa Era Megami-Sama Aunque Para Ellas Era Otra Persona Que Conocían Antes.

**SAYAKA:** Ma…Mad… ¿Madoka?

**MAMI-SAN:** ¿Kaname-San?

**KYOKO:** No Se Ustedes Pero Esa Chica Que Estoy Viendo ¿No Es Madoka?

Todas Ellas Estaban Sorprendidas De Que Megami-San Se Pareciera Mucho A Madoka A La Que Ellas Conocían, Ante Tanto Murmuro Bebe También Despertó Aun Que No Se Sorprendió Tanto Quedo Algo Atónito, Mami-San Y Akemi Solo Podían Observar La Reacción De Las Demás A Conocer A Megami-San

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Oye Akemi-Chan No Crees Que Ya Fueron Muchas Sorpresas Para Ellas No Creo Que Resistan Una Más ¿O Sí? / Eran Las Palabras De Mami-San Mientras Se Preocupaba Un Poco Por Las Demás Pues Tanta Sorpresas Las Podían Desmallar O Causarles Un Para Cardiaco Por Tantas Sorpresas

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Aun Que Todavía Falta Una Sorpresa Más Así Que Mejor Nos Damos Prisa

Entonces Megami-San Se Acercó A La Mesa Donde Todas Ellas Estaban Reunidas Y Comenzó A Hablar Con Ellas

_**MEGAMI:**_ Chicas Antes De Que Me Pregunten Del Por Qué Me parezca A Madoka Solo Les Digo Que Más Adelante Les Diré El Porque Me Parezca A Ella ¿De Acuerdo?

…Sí De Acuerdo Megami-Sama Fue La Respuesta De Ellas 3 Mientras Esperaban A Alguien Más

_**MEGAMI:**_ Me Alegra Verte Homura-Chan Parece Que Lograste Completar La Primera Etapa Del Plan

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Ya Sabes Megami Que Lo Lograría Por Cierto Solo Dime Akemi Sí

_**MEGAMI:**_ De Acuerdo Akemi-Chan / Dijo Megami Con Una Dulce Sonrisa

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Lamento Interrumpir Su Conversación Chicas ¿Pero Que No Íbamos A Explicar Como Le Devolvimos Sus Recuerdos A Madoka? Además Nos Falta Alguien Más / Dijo Mami-San Mientras Todas Asentían Solo Faltaba Buscar A Saya O Esperar A Que Ella Viniera

Al Escuchar Esto Akemi Lo Recordó… Faltaba Alguien Más Así Que Envió A Mami-San A Buscar A La Faltante

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¡Haa! Es Cierto Mami-San Podrías Ir A Buscar A Saya De Seguro A De Estar Donde Siempre Por Cierto Mejor Envía Una Copia Tuya Ya Que Hay Que Decirles A Ellas 3 Algo Importante Y Es Necesario Que El Alguna Vez **"Santo Quinteto Puella Magi"** Este Reunido / Fue Lo Que Dijo Akemi De Manera Seria

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ No Hay Problema Akemi-Chan / Contesto Mami-San Mientras Una Copia Igual A Ella Aparecía A Su Lado

Por Favor Vez Y Busca A Saya-Chan Donde Siempre Dile Que La Necesitamos Para Explicar Algo Fue Lo Que Mami-San Le Dijo A Su Copia Mientras Asentía

_**COPIA MAMI-SAN:**_ Ok Jefa….

Y Así La Copia De Mami-San Salió De La Habitación Donde Estaban Reunidas, De Un Lado De La Mesa Estaban Sentadas Los Otros Yo De Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami-San Además Homura Y Megami-San Por El Otro Lado Estaban Mami-San, Sayaka Kyoko Y Bebe Quien Este Solo Escuchaba Sin Importancia Lo Que Decían Hasta Que Alguien Pregunto

**SAYAKA:** Para Que Enviaron A Una Copia De Mami-San / Pregunto Esta

**N / A:** Ya Todas Ellas Están Al Tanto De Que Sus Otros Yo Pueden Utilizar Clones De Si Mismas Para Algunas Cosas (Algo Parecido A Los Clones De Sombra "Kage Bushin No Jutsu" De Naruto)

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Eso Es Sencillo Sayaka Envié A Una Copia Mía Para Traer A Saya Y Así Explicarles Como Fue Que Akemi Le Devolvió Sus Recuerdos A Madoka

**MAMI-SAN:** ¿Entonces Para Eso Nos Reunimos No?

¡Te Equivocas Mami-San Las Reunimos Aquí Para Decirles Algo Importante!

Esta Ves Quien Hablo Fue Megami Quien Hasta Ahora Estaba En Silencio

**KYOKO:** Entonces Como Dijo Sayaka ¿Para Que Nos Reunimos Además De La Razón Del Que Llegamos Aquí? / Fue El Comentario De Kyoko Ya Que Se Estaba Desesperando

_**MEGAMI:**_ Simple Desde Que Llegaron Akemi Y Mami-San Ya Las Habrán Puesto Al Corriente De La Situación Actual En La Que Estamos ¿Verdad? / Dijo Megami Mientras Ellas 3 Asentían Con La Cabeza

Bueno Como Decía Ya Habiendo Enteradas Del Por Que Están Aquí Y El Objetivo De **(A.M.S.U.)** Referente A Homura, Lo Que Les Quiero Decir Cuando Llegue Yo ¿No Les Pareció Notar Algo?

O Mejor Dicho ¿No Notaron Que Me Parezco Mucho A Cierta Maho Shojo Que Ustedes Conocen? / Fueron Las Palabras De Megami Mientras Se Preparaba Para Una Ola De Preguntas Por Parte De Sus Invitadas

**SAYAKA:** ¡Lo Sabía Tu Eres El Otro Yo Alterno De Madoka! Gritaba Sayaka A Todo Pulmón Dejando Algo Aturdidas A Todas Las Demás

**KYOKO:** ¡Ya Cállate Sayaka Ya Te Escuchamos! Entonces Tu Eras Esa **"Megami-Sama"** De La Que Tanto Hablaban Akemi Y La Otra Sayaka / Dijo Kyoko Después De Callar A Sayaka

**MAMI-SAN:** Entonces Eres Muy Poderosa Megami-San Ya Que Según Akemi Tu Junto A Ella Y Mami-San Lograron Unir A La Mayoría De Las Mahou Shoujo Y A Las Bujas Que Se Oponían A **"Walpurgis Night"** Para Hacerle Frente Y Así Derrotarla Y Tras Finalizar La Guerra Contra Ella Fue Gracias A Ti Que Surgió **(A.M.S.U.)** Veo En Realidad Que No Eres Igual A La Otra Madoka Que Conozco / Esa Fueron Las Palabras De Mami-San Mientras Dejaba A Casi Todas Sorprendidas (Véase Sayaka Y Kyoko)

_**MEGAMI: **_Tan Observadora Como Siempre Mami-San Se Ve Que Eso En Ti No Cambia Y Sí Tal Como Tú Dices No Soy Igual A La Madoka Kaname Que Tu Y Las Demás De Ustedes Conozcan Aunque Tengo Ciertos Aspectos Semejantes Con Ella, Además Todos Sus Otros Yo Son Diferentes / Dijo Megami

**MAMI-SAN:** A ¿Qué Te Refieres Con Que Son Muy Diferentes? / Pregunto Mami-San Ya Intrigada Por Lo Dicho

_**MEGAMI:**_ Eso Mejor Que Te Lo Diga Akemi-Chan; ¿Puedes Akemi?

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ No Hay Problema Megami, Bueno Como Megami Les Dijo Nosotras Somos Muy Diferentes A Ustedes Tanto En Poder Mágico Como El Tipo De Vida O Destino Que Tuvimos En El Pasado / Dijo Akemi Dejando Algo Sorprendida A Mami-San

**SAYAKA:** A Ver Explícate ¿Cómo Es Que Sus Vidas Fueron Diferentes? / Pregunto Sayaka

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ (Suspiro) Te Lo Voy A Resumir Diciéndoles Ciertos Detalles Importantes Pero Diferentes A Los Que Ustedes Vivieron

Mami-San, Kyoko Y Sayaka Estaban Atentas A Lo Que Akemi Les Iba A Decir Acerca De Lo Que Ellas Pasaron

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Bueno Comencemos Contigo Mami-San En Este Universo Alterno Tu Nunca Perdiste A Tus Padres En Ese Accidente Automovilístico Cuando Eras Pequeña, Pero Resultaste Gravemente Herida Quedando En Coma Por 3 Años Tiempo En El Que Tus Padres Te Dejaron Poco A Poco Debido Al Nacimiento De Tu Nuevo Hermano "E milliardo" Cuando Al Fin Despertaste Y Te Enteraste De Que Tus Padre Se Olvidaron De Ti No Lo Soportaste Y Escapaste De Casa, Cuando Te Ibas A Arrojar De Un Puente Para Aliviar Tu Tristeza No Lo Hiciste…La Razón Un Brillo Apareció En La Pulsera Que Traías Tiempo Después De Convertiste En Mahou Shoujo Que Ibas De Un Lado A Otro Hasta Que Tu Y Yo Nos Conocimos En Una Pelea Con Espectros. Eso Es Un Poco De Lo Que Te Puedo Decir Si Quieres Saber Más Pregúntaselo A Tu Otro Yo.

Eso Fue Lo Que Le Dijo Akemi Dejando A Mami-San Con Muchas Emociones En Sí Alegría Y Felicidad Por Saber Que Sus Padres Estaban Vivos Además De Tener Un Hermano Menor Pero Tristeza Y Soledad Al Ser Olvidada

Y Así Akemi Paso A La Siguiente

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¡Kyoko! / Dijo Está Señalando A La Peli Roja/ En Tu Caso Tu Ya Eras Una Mahou Shoujo En Este Universo Alternativo Te Convertiste En Eso Cuando Intentabas Salvar A Tu Hermanita De Un Demonio De Sombra, Tu Padre Con El Tiempo Admitió Que Estaba Equivocado En Su Forma De Predicar Así Que Volvió A Empezar De Nuevo Por Lo Cual Nunca Incendio Su Iglesia Y Nunca Perdiste A Tu Familia Pero En Una Ocasión Cuando Tus Padres Y Tu Hermana Iban A Ser Atacados Por Una Bruja Espectral Tu Revelaste Tu Condición Como Maho Shojo Cuando Enfrentaste A Esa Bruja Tus Padres Al Ver Eso Pidieron Una Explicación Y Según Tu Otro Yo Tu Madre Logro Entenderte Del Por Qué No Les Habías Dicho Pero Tenía Miedo De Que Esas Cosas La Atacaran A Ella Y A Tu Hermana Tu Padre No Lo Pudo Aceptar Y Te Pidió Que Te Fueras De Su Cas Así Como De Su Iglesia Y Que No Te Les Acercaras Tu Hermana No Quería Que Te Fueras Pero Tenía Miedo De Esas Criaturas Que La Atacaron A Ella Y A Tu Madre Tu Solo Le Dijiste Con Una Sonrisa Y Unas Lágrimas Que No Se Preocupara Por Ti Que Sabías Cuidarte Y Que Era Lo Mejor Para Todo Esa Misma Noche Te Fuiste De Tu Hogar Con Tal De No Poner En Peligro A Tu Familia. Tiempo Después Mami-San Y Yo Te Encontramos Durante Invierno En Un Parque Congelándote De Frío Así Que Te Ayudamos Y Desde Ese Entonces Estuviste Con Nosotras

Igual Como Le Dije A Mami-San Si Quieres Saber Más Pregúntaselo A Tu Otro Yo / Fue Lo Que Dijo AKemi Mientras Observaba A Kyoko Llorar Peor No De Dolor Si No De Alegría Y A La Ves Le Daba Gracias A Akemi Por Saber Que Su Pequeña Hermanita Estaba Viva No Importándole A Ella Haber Sido Echada De Casa

**KYOKO:** Ums…Ums…..Ums ¡Gracias…Gracias Akemi!

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ No Me Lo Agradezcas A Mi Kyoko Y Ahora Sigues Tu Sayaka /Decía Akemi Mientras Miraba A Sayaka De Frente Mientras Esta Estaba Preparada Para Saber Que Le Sucedió A Su Otro Yo /

En Este Universo Alternativo En Tu Caso Tu Otro Yo Sufrió Igual Que Tu Pero De Una Manera Dolorosa, Bueno Como Te Lo Explico Sin Que Te Alteres Mucho

(Akemi Pensaba La Mejor Forma De Decírselo A Sayaka Sobre El Pasado De Ella)

Sayaka Lo Que Te Voy A Decir A Continuación Te Puede Dejar Un Poco Perturbada ¿A Un Así Quieres Saber Sobre Lo Que Vivió Tu Otro Yo? / Pregunto Akemi Con Suma Seriedad Ya Que Estaba Tocando Información Privada Y Personal De La Otra Sayaka

¿Qué Dices Sayaka Le Cuento O Prefieres Contárselo Tú? / Pregunto Akemi A La Otra Sayaka Quien Se Mantenía Callada Y Con La Mirada Baja Ensombrecida

_**SAYAKA: **_ES Mejor Que Se Lo Cuentes Tu Ya Que Eres La Que Mejor Recuerda Lo Que Paso Ese Día Que Casi…..Te Asesino.

Esta Revelación Dejo Sin Aliento A Kyoko A Mami-San Y A La Propia Sayaka Como Era Posible Que Su Otro Yo Trato De Asesinar A Su Compañera Y Senpai

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Bueno Ya Que Sayaka Nos Dijo Que Sí Te Contare Como Fue El Dolor De Sayaka, Fue En Los Días Cuando Ibas A La Escuela Para Ser Especifica Era En La Actual Mitakajara Nosotras Ya Nos Habíamos Topado Contigo En Varias Ocasiones Debo Recalcar Que Nuestros Primeros Encuentros Contigo No Acababan Bien, ¿Por Qué Lo Digo? Es Porque Siempre Que Nos Veías Nos Atacabas Sin Razón Alguna Ya Que Tu Eras Ya Una Mahou Shoujo Al Igual Que Kyoko Pero Con La Diferencia De Que Tú Te Convertiste En Una Por Razones De Que….

**SAYAKA:** ¿Qué Fue Lo Que Me Convirtió En Un Mahou Shoujo Violenta? / Pregunto Sayaka Ya Sorprendida De Como Era Anteriormente Su Otro Yo

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ (Suspiro) Fue La Impresión Al Ver Que El Chico Que Tu Tanto Amabas En Secreto Estaba Abrazado Y Besando A Tu Mejor Amiga Hitomi, Si No Mal Recuerdo El Nombre Del Pobre Chico Era…A Ya Recuerdo Kyosuke Fue Tan Grande La Impresión Que No Pudiste Tolerarla Y Saliste Corriendo De Allí Para Ir A Un Pequeño Parque Donde Desahogaste Tu Frustración, Furia, Enojo, Tristeza Y Odio Eso Genero Que De Tu Pecho Emergiera Una Gema Con Un Collar El Cual Según Tú Te Transformo En Una Mahou Shoujo Pero Inestable Y Comenzaste A Destruir El Parque Con El Gran Escándalo Que Hacías Nosotras Kyoko, Mami-San Y Yo Nos Dirigimos Donde Estabas Pero Al Llegar Nos Recibiste Con Una Ataque De Espadas A Todas Y Así Comenzó Nuestra Batalla Contigo Déjame Decirte Tenias Un Mal Genio Como Sea Después De Que Kyoko Te Dejara Inconsciente Con Un Golpe En La Cabeza Que Kyoko Te Dio Con Su Propia Cabeza Logramos Detenerte.

Después De Que Despertaras Nosotras Te Preguntamos Que Había Sucedido Y Nos Contaste Por Qué Pero Luego Nos Preguntaste En ¿Qué Te Habías Convertido? Sucesivamente Nosotras Te Explicamos Que Te Habías Convertido En Un Maho Shojo Debido A Tus Emociones Negativas Desesperadas, Al Principio Te Negabas A Creerlo Pero Después De Una Larga Pero Larga "Conversación" Lograste Entenderlo (Básicamente Te Molimos A Golpes Para Hacerte Entender -_-)

Aprovechando La Oportunidad Revise Tu Estado Físico Y Me Tope Con Una Sorpresa…Eras Una Mahou Shoujo Corrompida A Medias Lo Cual Generaba Tu Carácter Violento Cuando Perdías La Cabeza

**N / A:** Así Fue Como Sayaka Comenzó A Perder La Cabeza (Cordura)

Esta Revelación Solo La Conocían Mami-San, Kyoko Y Yo Ya Que No Te Lo Dijimos Para Evitar Algún Percance Ya Que Te Encontrabas Inestable Emocionalmente, Durante Varios Días Pudimos Evitar Percances Pero…Un Día Que Te Encontrabas En Las Afueras De Un Parque Contemplando El Atardecer Te Topaste Con Kyosuke Y Hitomi Al Verlos Comenzaste A Descontrolarte Internamente Pero Mostrabas Serenidad A Lo Lejos Me Encontraba Con Mami-San Observándote Para Entrar En Acción Si Te Descontrolabas…Lamentablemente No Pudimos Evitar Lo Que Vimos

**SAYAKA:** ¿Y Que Vieron Exactamente? / Pregunto Sayaka Con Una Expresión De Asombro Y Tristeza La Cual Era Generada Por Todo Eso Que Oía Sobre Su Otro Yo

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Afss Lo Que Sucedió Fue Que Kyosuke Y Hitomi Te Dijeron Que Ellos Eran Novios Y Que Estaban Saliendo Y Ambos Se Disculpaban Contigo Por No Haberte Dicho Antes, Según Tengo Entendido Tu Una Vez Te Le Confesaste A Kyosuke Pero Este Te Rechazo Diciendo Que Solo Te Quería Como Amiga Dejaste En El Olvido Ese Hecho Pero Con Lo Que Kyosuke Y Hitomi Te Dijeron Eso Fue La Gota Que Derramo El Vaso Cuando Estos Se Despedían De Ti Paso Algo Tu Invocaste Varias Espadas Para Que De Un Momento A Otro Te Lanzaras A Atacarlos Generándoles Varias Heridas Algunas Graves Y Otras Peligrosas A Hitomi La Apuñalaste Por La Espalda Por Más De 3 Ocasiones Mientras Ella Gritaba Con Lagrimas Por El Dolor Y Caía Al Suelo Mientras Ella Susurraba ¿Qué?...

A Kyosuke Bueno A El Literalmente Lo Hiciste Trizas Ya Que Además De Hacerte Varios Cortes En El Cuerpo Lo Apaleaste Le Rompiste Una De Sus Manos Por Las Que El Había Estado En El Hospital Y Le Clavaste Una Espada En La Otra Mano Haciéndolo Gritar De Dolor Mientras Se Desmallaba Susurrándote**…."Perdóname Sayaka**". Pero Tú Estabas Con Esa Sonrisa Psicópata En Tu Rostro Mientras Te Terminabas De Transformar Pero Tu Traje Junto A Tu Cabello Se Tornaron De Un Oscuro Espectral Y Tus Ojos En Un Azul Pálido Sin Brillo Justo En Ese Momento Cuando Ibas A Matarlos Nosotras Aparecimos Enfrente De Ti Y Con Un Golpe Mágico Te Aleje De Ellos Mientras Mami-San Se Llevaba A Unos Muy Heridos Kyosuke Y Hitomi Para Cúralos Lo Más Rápido Posible Ya Que Sus Heridas Eran Graves Mientras Yo Te Detendría Así Comenzamos A Luchar Mientras Tu Invocabas Unos 5 Sables Para Atacarme Yo Utilice Mi Espada Y Una Daga Para Bloquear Tus Ataques Y Tratar De Hacer Que Entraras En Sí Continuamos Así Por Varias Horas En La Cual Comenzaste A Ceder Y Empezabas A Perder Más La Poca Cordura Que Te Quedaba En Ese Momento Comenzaste A Llenarte De Rabia Y Desesperación La Cual Te Envolvió En Un Aura Oscura Eso Ante Mis Ojos Era Lo Que Una Semilla De Dolor Y Desesperación Te Convertía En Una Bruja Espectral Al Principio Me Quede Atónita Ya Que Esas Semillas Habían Dejado De Existir Debido A Que Megami Y Yo Destruimos La Fuente De Estas Que Eran Creadas Por Los **"Intubadores QB"** Por Lo Cual Deduje Que Eran Una De Las Pocas Y Ultimas Que Habían En El Mundo, En Ese Momento Te Convertiste En Una Especie De Ser Con Una Armadura Medieval Con 4 Brazos Cada Uno Con Espadas Con Un Especie De Corazón De Papel En Color Rojo Y Azul En Tu Cuello En Tu Cabeza Se Podían Apreciar 3 Ojos Pero Con Un Vacío Oscuro Algo Aterrador.

Comencé A Atacarte Con Varios Explosivos Que Te Dejaban Poco A Poco Algo Dañada Por Lo Cual Tú Me Atacabas Con Tus 4 Brazos Al Mismo Tiempo Pero Lograba Eludirlos Fácilmente En Un Descuido Tuyo Pude Cortarte 2 De Tus 4 Brazos Pero Debido A Eso Me Lanzaste A Lo Lejos De Ti En El Trayecto Comenzaste A Acercarte Para Atacarme Debido Al Fuerte Golpe No Pude Bloquear Tus Golpes Dejándome Algo Herida Pero Descubrí Como Ayudarte Pero Era Usar Un Hechizo De Alto Calibre Que A Un No Completaba Pero Decidí Usarlo Para Salvarte Decidí Usar El _**"Enirko: Ranshi Shigami No Endan"**_ (Arte Mágico: Retención Gravitaría Astral) Y El _**"Fuinyudsut: Tenk No Kai"**_ (Arte De Sello: Liberación Celestial) Solo Que Había Un Problema Para Que Funcionara Se Tenía Que Utilizar Un Gran Círculo Mágico En Donde Estábamos Y Yo No Debía Moverme A Un Así Lo Utilice Para Salvarte Entonces Me Deje Atacar Por Ti Para Poder Preparar El Hechizo Sufrí Una Tremenda Golpiza Por Parte Tuya Además De Que Me Clavaste Varias Espadas En El Cuerpo Una Cerca De Mi Corazón Y Otra En El Cuello Después….

**¡Basta Akemi!...¡Por Favor No Continúes Ya No…No** Quiero Recordar Lo Que Paso Ese Día Y Mucho Menos Lo Que Casi Te Hago A Ti! De No Ser Por Kyoko Te Hubiera Matado / Fue Lo Que Dijo La Otra Sayaka Mientras Estaba Parada Con Las Manos En La Mesa Con Unas Pequeñas Lagrimas Recorrían Sus Mejillas

Todas Estaban Sorprendidas Pensaron Que Era Sayaka La Que No Soportaría Escuchar Eso Peor Resulto Ser La Otra Sayaka Quien No Podía Aguantar El Recordar Eso, Pero De Repente Sayaka Sentía Como Era Abrazada Por Alguien Y Esa Era

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ (Gomenne Sai) Discúlpame Sayaka Olvide Que No Te Gusta Hablar De Eso….Perdóname / Decía Akemi Mientras Abrazaba Más A Sayaka Mientras Esta Se Calmaba Poco A Poco

Megami Quien No Había Estado En Aquel Entonces Con Akemi Apretaba Sus Manos Con Impotencia Pues De Haber Estado Allí Podría Haber Evitado Ese Dolor A Sayaka, Después De Calmar A La Otra Sayaka Todas Voltearon A Ver A Las Demás Pero Lo Que Vieron Fue Ver Como Sayaka Temblaba De ¿Miedo? Mientras Esta Lloraba Amargamente En Silencio Agarrándose Los Hombros Con Los Brazos La Otra Sayaka Al Ver Eso Iba Acercarse A Tranquilizar A Sayaka Pero Alguien Se Le Adelanto Diciéndole…

_**MEGAMI:**_ Yo Me Encargo Sayaka / Dijo Megami Con Un Tono Preocupado

Entonces Megami Se Acercó A Sayaka Y Con Una Aura Blanca Rodeándola Abrazo A Sayaka Mientras Acariciaba Su Cabeza Y Le Susurraba

_**MEGAMI:**_ ..Calma…Calma…Calma…Ya Paso No Te Asustes Ya Todo Paso

Y Con Esos Susurros Sayaka Dejo De Temblar Y De Llorar Volviendo Es Sí Mientras Respiraba Pesadamente Mientras Kyoko Y Mami-San Se Acercaban A Ella Preocupadas De Como Estaba Hace Unos Momentos Incluso Bebe Se Despertó Por Todo Ese Ajetreo

**MAMI-SAN:** Sayaka ¿Ya Te Encuentras Mejor? / Pregunto Mami-San Con Preocupación

**SAYAKA:** ¿He? Si Pero ¿Qué Paso? / Dijo Sayaka

**MAMI-SAN:** Realmente No Sabemos Pero Cuando Akemi-Chan Nos Estaba Contando De Como Tu Otro Yo Perdió El Control De Sí Misma, Comenzaste A Temblar Y A Llorar En Silencio De No Ser Por Megami-Sama Estuvieras Así / Explico Mami-San A Sayaka Quien Recordó A Que Se Refería

**KYOKO:** Oye No Nos Vuelvas A Asustar Así ¿Además Por Que Te Pusiste Así? / Dijo Y Pregunto Kyoko Algo Preocupada Por Su Amiga

Entonces La Otra Mami-San Les Respondió El Porque

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Sayaka Se Puso Así Ya Que Todo Eso La Dejo Pasmada Dejándola En Un Trance Emocional Que De No Ser Por Su Otro Yo Que Le Dijo A Akemi Que Se Detuviera Y A Megami-San Que Te Ayudara Estarías Peor / Fue La Breve Explicación De Mami-San

**SAYAKA:** ¡Gracias! De Verdad Te Lo Agradezco Sayaka Y También A Usted Megami-Sama / Decía Sayaka Haciendo Una Pequeña Reverencia A Las Mencionadas

_**SAYAKA:**_ No Es Necesario Me Pones A Mi Y A Ti En Vergüenza / Dijo La Otra Sayaka Algo Apenada

_**MEGAMI:**_ Tampoco Es Necesario Que Me Lo Agradezcas Yo Solo Ayudaba A Alguien Que Lo Necesitaba Además No Me Digas Megami-Sama Me Hace Sentir Algo Vieja Solo Dime Megami-San Y Ya. / Dijo Megami Con Esa Dulce Sonrisa

**SAYAKA: **De Acuerdo Y Gracias

De Repente Sayaka Siente Como Alguien Se Para A Lado Suyo Y Era Akemi Quien Quería Disculparse Con Sayaka

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Sayaka Realmente Pido Disculpas No Creí Que Te Afectaría Tanto Saberlo Por Eso Me Disculpo Contigo Lamento Haberte Puesto Así / Eran Las Disculpas De Cierta Bruja Celestial

**SAYAKA:** Ha No Te Preocupes Y Gracias / Dijo Sayaka Mientras Ella Kyoko Y Mami-San Pensaban (Esta Homura Es Muy Diferente Y Educada A Diferencia De Homura)

**SAYAKA:** Oye Akemi Si No Te Importaría Podrías Decirme Como Acabo Todo Eso ¡Solo Te Pido Que No Me Cuentes Que Paso Durante Eso! / Dijo Sayaka Con Determinación

Akemi Lo Pensó Y Con Solo Ver A La Otra Sayaka Esta Solo Asintió Ya Que Era Lo Correcto

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Después De Que Kyoko Apareciera Y Detuviera A Sayaka Mientras Yo Terminaba El Hechizo Logramos Suprimir A Tu Lado Oscuro Sellándolo En Un Cuadro En Blanco En El Cual Lugo Apareció Una Imagen Tuya Pero Deforme, Cuadro Que Guarde En Una Dimensión De Bolsillo Mía. Después De Que Recobraras El Sentido Y Observaras A Tu Alrededor El Desastre Hecho Te Contamos Todo Lo Que Había Sucedido Con Todo Detalle Al Igual De Que Hitomi Y Kyosuke Estaban Ya En Mejor Estado Gracias A Que Mami-San Les Curo Todas Sus Heridas Y Les Borro La Memoria Sobre Lo Que Les Paso Dejándolos Durmiendo Tranquilamente En Una Banca Del Parque, Eso Te Tranquilizo Mucho Ya Calmadas Las Cosas Te Conté Que Descubrí Por Que Eras Una Mahou Shoujo A Medias Y Lo Que Te Dije Fue Que Descubrí Que Tu Eras En Parte Una Bruja Y Una Mahou Shoujo Lo Cual Te Denominaba Como Una: Bruja-Shoujo Eso Te Dejo Sorprendida Y Atónita Más De Lo Debido Y Fue Que En Ese Instante Te Ofrecí Que Si Te Entrenaba Para Poder Manejar Mejor Tus Habilidades De Bruja Además De Entrenarte En Al Arte Y Manejo De La Espada Y Que Después Fueras Con Mami-San Para Que Esta Pusiera En Práctica Tu Talento Como Mahou Shoujo Y Así Fue Como Como Encontramos A Tu Otro Yo Sayaka, Estuve Un Tiempo Con Ellas Hasta Que Nuestros Caminos Se Tuvieron Que Separar Ya Que Aun Tenia Que Resolver Cierto Asunto Pendiente Y Con Eso Me Despedí De Las Primeras Integrantes De La Alianza **(A.M.S.U.)** / Así Finalizo Akemi Su Relato Sobre Como Conocieron A Sayaka En Ese Universo Alternativo ya Habiendo Acabado De Escuchar Todo Eso Sobre Sus Otros Yo Comenzaron A Esperar A La Copia De Mami-San Que Tenía Que Haber Llegado Con Saya Desde Hace Rato, Pero Fue Hasta Que Una Voz Algo Seductora Les Hablo De Manera Cómica

¿?:"Ufufufu ¿Qué Ya Se Acabó La Historia Sobre Como Se Conocieron?" / Pregunto La Voz De Manera Cómica

_**MEGAMI / AKEMI:**_ ¿¡Desde Cuando Es Que Ya Estabas Tú Aquí!? ¡Saya-Chan! / Dijeron Ambas Con Un Tic En La Ceja Mientras Desprendían Algo De Furia

_**Continuara…**_

**NOTA: BUENO YA QUE MEGAMI-SAMA SE HA PRESENTADO CAUSANDO UNAS GRANDES IMPRESIONES POR TENER FRENTE A ELLAS A ¿MADOKA? O MÁS BIEN A "MEGAMI-SAMA" EL COMO REACCIONARON NUESTRAS QUERIDAS PUELLA MAGIC AL DESCUBRIR LAS RAZONES POR LAS QUE ESTÁN AQUÍ…**

**TAMBIEN DESCUBRIMOS UN POCO SOBRE EL PASADO ALGO DOLOROSO DE SUS OTROS YO ALTERNOS ASÍ COMO SE UNIERON A (A.M.S.U.)**

**LA PERSONALIDAD DE "SAYA-CHAN" ES CASI LA MISMA COMO EN EL CANNON PERO LE AGREGUE UN POCO DE PERVERSIÓN Y SÁDISMO**

**BUENO NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…**


	17. RESPUESTAS SORPRESAS Y MÁS SORPRESAS II

Saludos Soy ARXENIX 2.0 Y Este Es Mi Primer Fic, Me Anime Después De Tanto Tiempo A Subir Y Crear Historias Que Me Han Inspirado.

Madoka Mágica No Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes, Corresponden A Sus Correspondientes Creadores.

He Aquí Les Dejo Las Referencias Ó Acotaciones De Personajes

**_KYOKO:_** ¿Entonces Lo Harán Verdad? / **Personaje Alterno Hablando**

(Como Si No La Tuvieras Ya Perdida) / **Pensamientos De Personajes**

**"_Egui Bim Na Toko Disa Yamo No Ko Fri"_** / **Hechizos Mágicos De Alto Poder**

**SAYAKA:** Y Yo Era La Única Que Se Estaba Volviendo Loca / **Personaje Hablando**

**_¡Lidians Asseninas Sonicas!_**_ / **Ataque Mágico**_

**DETALLES:** En Este Fic Empleare Algunas Técnicas De Otros Animes Que Les Serán Algo Conocidos (Obviamente No Soy Dueño De Ellos) Habrá Unos Ataques Que Son De Mi Auditoria

_Ahora Vamos Con El Fic….._

_**CAPITULO XVI: RESPUESTAS, SORPRESAS Y MÁS SORPRESAS PARTE II**_

Todas La Chicas De **(A.M.S.U.)** Se Encontraban Sorprendidas Ya Que La Voz Que Las Había Interrumpido Era Nada Menos Que De Saya O Como La Algunas La Conocen _**"Saya La Sádica Pervertida" **_O La_** "Sádica Súcubos Pervertida"**_ Se Encontraba En El Salón Donde Se Reunía El Santo Quinteto De **(A.M.S.U.)** Pero Cabreando A Una De Sus Principales Coa líder Y Cofundadora Megami-Sama Como Algunos La Conocen La Legendaria Mahou Shoujo Y A Su Máxima Aliada Y Estratega, La Ex Líder De La Orden De Las **"Witchs Of Night" **Y A Su Vez Conocida Por Algunos Como La Legendaria **"Silver Witch Cross"** Ambas Estaban Algo Cabreadas Por Que Saya Siempre Estuvo Allí O Que No Supieron Como Entro Sin Llamar La Atención Pero Lo Que Más Intrigaba A Todas Fue Donde Esta La Copia Que Mami-San Envió En Busca De Saya-Chan Hasta Que Alguien Pregunto Nerviosamente

_**SAYAKA:**_ ..Oy…Oye Saya-Chan De Casualidad Que Le Hiciste Esta Vez A La Copia Que Mami-San Envió A Buscarte / Pregunto Sayaka Muy Nerviosa Ya Haciéndose A La Idea De Que Le Sucedió A La Pobre Copia (Clon)

Saya O Saya-Chan Es Una Chica Algo Mayor Que Todas Su Apariencia Física Y Corporal La Describiría Como Una Chica De Unos 18 Años Su Largo Y Hermoso Cabello Lacio Brilloso Como La Misma Noche A La Luz De La Luna Cual Era Teñido Por 2 Colores Negro Oscuro Con Detalles En Rojo Carmesí Repartidos En Su Frente Y Lados, Ojos Hermosos Con El Mismo Brillo Y Color Carmesí Con Una Mirada Penetrante Y Lasciva Acompañada De Una Sonrisa Algo Perversa

**N / A:** (Ya Todos Sabemos Cómo Luche El Alter Ego De Saya Ósea **"Black Gold Saw"** Por Lo Cual Me Saltare Su Descripción De Vestimenta, Ya Que Solo Le Agregue Un Color Más A Su Cabello Además De Ser Algo Pervertida)

_**SAYA:**_ "Ara…Ara Sayaka-Chan Esas Son Cosas Que No Debes Preguntar Abiertamente" / Contesto La Ahora Identificada Como Saya Mientras Se Relamía Los Labios Y Dedos De Manera Algo Sádica

Todas Ahora Se Encontraban Algo Cohibidas Por El Carácter De Saya Incluso Megami

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Saya-Chan ¿Qué Le Hiciste Esta Vez A Mi Copia Que Envié Por Ti? / Pregunto Mami-San Algo Nerviosa Y Preocupada Por La Seguridad De Sus Copias Ya Que Conocía Las Tendencia De Cierta Peli Negra-Roja Algo Sádica Que No Dudaría En Mancillar A Sus Copias (Clones) De Mami O De Alguna De Las Chicas De **(A.M.S.U.)**

_**SAYA:**_ ¿En Verdad Deseas Deber?...Bueno Si Es Así Te Diré Que Cuando Me Fue A Despertar De Mi Dulce Sueño, En El Cual Estaba Soñando Con Una Dulce Sensación De Placer Y Delicia La Cual Fue Interrumpida Por Cierta Rubia De Grandes Atributos Cosa Que Me Molesto Y Alegro A La Vez

Me Molesto Por Que Quien Osó Interrumpirme De Mi Dulce Sueño Placentero Por Lo Cual Lo Haría Sufrir Por Tal Atrevimiento Pagando Las Consecuencias

Y Me Alegro Por Que Cuando Mire Quien Era La (Víctima) Persona Que Me Despertó Sabía Cómo Tenia Que Castigarla Aun Que Se Tratara De La Líder De **(A.M.S.U.)** /Dijo Saya De Manera Sádica Estremeciendo A Más De Una

_**KYOKO:**_ ¡Ya Déjate De Rodeos Y Ve Al Grano! / Dijo Kyoko Que A Pesar De Tenerle Un Poco De Miedo A Saya No Podía Evitar Sentir Curiosidad Sobre Lo Que Le Paso A La Copia De Mami-San

_**SAYA:**_ Bueno….Bueno Ya Que Insistes Pequeña Pervertida Lo Que Le Hice A La Copia De Mami-San Fue Que Cuando La Vi Rápidamente La Tome Por Los Brazos Y La Arrincone En La Esquina De Una Pared Mientras Yo Le Daba "Suaves" Caricias Por Algunas Partes De Su Cuerpo Mientras Le Mordisqueaba "Suavemente" El Lóbulo De Su Oreja Mientras Ella Dejaba Salir Unos Tímidos Pero Hermosos Gemidos Adorables Después La Arroje En Mi Cama Donde Hace Unos Momentos Yo Dormía Para Seguir Dándole "Suaves" Caricias Mientras Ella Me Decía ¡No Saya-Chan!...¡No Siigas!...¡No Tene…Mos!..¡Ahhh!...Después De Eso….Bueno No Les Puedo Contar Que Paso Ya Que Solo 4 De Nosotras Somos Algo Mayores Para Saberlo En Fin Al Final La Deje Toda Exhausta Y Cubierta Con Crema Blanca Con La Que Preparo Mi Café…

Todas Se Quedaron Atónitas Ante Lo Dicho Por Saya, Todas Tenían Un Leve Sonrojo En La Cara Incluso Megami-Sama, Akemi Estaba Sonrojada Moderadamente Pero Con Una Leve Hemorragia En La Nariz, Mami-San Estaba Fuertemente Sonrojada Por La Perversión De Saya, Las Otras Kyoko Y Sayaka Estaban Con Los Ojos Como Platos Y Sus Quijadas Golpeando La Mesa Básicamente Fue Muy Sorprendente Lo Que Le Paso A La Copia De Mami-San Kyoko Solo Agradecía No Haber Sido Quien La Fuera A Buscar Por El Otro Lado Mami-San Se Había Desmayado Por Tan Relato Ecchi +16 Que la Pobre Inocente No Pudo Soportar, Kyoko Estaba Sudando A Mares Debido A Lo Escuchado Ya Que Indirectamente (La Había Puesto Hot) Y Sayaka Estaba Sonrojada Por Lo Escuchado Haciéndola Temblar Levemente Al Conocer A Alguien Sádica Con Una Leve Tendencia Yandere Y Pervertida Como Ella Si No Que Más (Claro Quitando Lo De Pervertida) La Hacia Ponerse A Temblar

_**SAYA:**_ ¡Oi! Mami-San Deberías Disipar A Tu Copia (Clon) Ya Que No Creo Que Este Bien Que Se Quede Así / Dijo Saya A Mami-San Mientras Tomaba Un Dulce Café En Una Tasa Blanca Con El Diseño De Una Estrella Azul

**N / A:** (Como Las Que Usa Saya Para Tomar Café Parecen En Los Capítulos 1,6 Y 8 De Black Rock Shooter)

Entonces Mami-San Procedió A Disipar A Su Copia Que Se Encontraba A Lo Lejos Con Un Simple Chasquido De Dedos Llevándose Grata Sorpresa Que La Volvió A Sonrojar De Manera Furiosa O/O Mientras Se Sujetaba Con Fuerza Su Cabello Mientras Todas La Observaban Con Interés

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¡Tu _**"Súcubos Pervertida"**_! / Grito Mami-San Mientras Intentaba Histéricamente Alcanzar A Cierta Peli Negra-Roja Para Molerla A Golpes Siendo Esta Sujetada Por Akemi, Megami Y Sayaka Pues Querían Evitar Una Carnicería

Ya Con Una Mami-San Ya Calmada Y Otra Mami-San Ya Despierta Sayaka Pregunto Algo Que Todas Iban A Preguntar

**SAYAKA:** Etto… Mami-San Que Fue Exactamente Lo Que Viste Al Disipar A Tu Copia (Clon) / Pregunto Con Interés Sayaka

**N / A:** Por Alguna Duda La Habilidad De Las Mahou Shoujo De Crear Copias (Clones) De Si Mismas Es Parecida A La De Cierto Rubio Cabeza Hueca Ya Que Estas Al Disiparse Le Envían Los Recuerdos Y Experiencia Vivida Al Usuario Original)

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Hmmmmm….Solo Les Diré Que Al Disipar A Mi Copia Me Llegaron Los Recuerdos De Esta Y Lo Último Que Vi Fue A Mi Copia …S..Se…Semi Desnuda Cubierta Con Algo Pegajoso De Color Blanco Mientras Tenia Una Expresión Sumisa En El Rostro / Dijo Mami-San Mientras Se Cubría La Cara De Total Vergüenza

¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Fue El Grito De Casi Todas Menos El De Saya Quien Bebía Su Café Y De Bebe Quien A Pesar De Todo El Escandalo Seguía Durmiendo

**KYOKO:** ¡Oy…Oy…Oye! ¿Es En Serio?

**SAYAKA:** Creo Que Es Más Pervertida Que Alguna De Nosotras / Hablo Sayaka Ya Muy Conmocionada

**MAMI-SAN:** ¿Por Qué Siento Que He Sido Mancillada? / Preguntaba Mami-San

Pero Ellas Tres Tenían Un Pensamiento En Conjunto Sobre Cierta Chica Con Cuernos Rojizos (_**"¿Que Tan Pervertida Y Sádica Puede Ser Saya-San?"**_)

Mientras Sus Otros Yo Tenían Diferentes Reacciones…

_**KYOKO:**_ Tan Directa Como Siempre No Saya-San / Dijo Kyoko Con Algo De Impresión Pues Eso Casi Ya Era Costumbre Para Ella

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¿Por Qué Siempre La Que Te Despierta Termina Así? / Se Preguntaba Sayaka De Manera Analítica

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ (Debo Tener Cuidado Con Saya-Chan Durante Las Noches De Luna) / Pensaba Algo Aterrada Mami-San

_**MEGAMI:**_ A Veces Me Pregunto Si Fue Buena Idea Traerla A **(A.M.S.U.)** Ahora Entiendo Cuando Lady Kurumi Me Advirtió Sobre Ciertos Detalles Sobre Ella / Decía La Diosa Mientras Lloraba Al Estilo Anime T_T

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Como Siempre Le Haces Honor A Tu Título De _**"La Sádica Súcubos Pervertida"**_ / Dijo Akemi Para Recordar El Por Qué Saya Se Le Decía Así

_**SAYA:**_ Bueno Ya No Es Para Tanto (Bueno A Un Que Si Para Mi Jeee) ¿Qué No Teníamos Que Hablar De Como Kaname Madoka Obtuvo Sus Recuerdos Devuelta? / Dijo Saya Regresando A Todas Al Ambiente Serio Que Tenían

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¡Ha Si Cierto! / Dijo Akemi

_**SAYAKA: IGUAL**_ Yo Quiero Saber Cómo Lo Hiciste Akemi Senpai / Dijo Sayaka Quien Ponía Atención Para Saber La Respuesta A su Duda

Igual Nosotras Akemi-Chan Dijo Mami-San Junto A Sayaka Y Kyoko Quienes Asentían, Por Otro Lado También Kyoko Y Mami-San Esperaban Saberlo

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_** (**Suspiro) De Acuerdo Les Contare Como Le Devolví Sus Recuerdos A Madoka-San, Pero No Seré Yo Quien Se Los Diga Desde El Principio Si No Que Sera Megami-San / Dijo Akemi Señalando A Megami-Sama

_**MEGAMI:**_ Bueno Como Se Los Explico…A ¡Ya Se! / Dijo Megami-Sama/ Todo Ocurrió Antes De Que Akemi-Chan Y Las Demás Partieran A al Otro Universo Alternativo, Le Pedí Que Comprobara Ciertos Detalles Referentes A Cierta Demonio Y A Madoka El 1ro Era Encontrarse Con Mi Otro Yo Y Que Analizara Que Tipo De Magia O Poder Se Utilizó Para Sellar Al Lado Mágico Diosa De Madoka Y Como La Separo De Ella

**SAYAKA:** ¿Cómo Que Mi Otro Yo? / Pregunto Sayaka Con Duda

**MAMI-SAN****:** Ahora Que Lo Dice Sayaka Te Pareces A La Madoka Que Nosotros Conocemos

**Kyoko:** Pero Te Vez Algo Diferente /Menciono Kyoko

_**MEGAMI: **_Bueno Eso Se Debe A Que Yo Soy El Otro Yo Alterno De La Que Ustedes Conocen Como Kaname Madoka / Dijo Megami Dejando En Shock A Sayaka, Mami-San Y Kyoko Mientras Que Las Demás No Parecía Sorprenderles Bueno Solo A 2 De Ellas Y Eran Sayaka Y Kyoko Quienes No Tenían La Más Mínima Idea

_**SAYAKA:**_ Entonces Megami-San Usted Es El Otro Yo De Madoka….Creo Que Por Eso Se Me Hacia Parecida Madoka A Megami-Sama…..Oye Espera ¿Entonces Akemi Tu Ya Lo Sabías? Pregunto Una Asombrada Sayaka A Akemi Quien Asentía

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Si Siempre Lo He Sabido Desde Hace Varios Años Desde Los Días Que Entrenaba Con Megami-San O Más Bien Dicho Con Madoka-San / Contesto Akemi

_**SAYAKA**_: ¿Y Mami-San Desde Cuando Lo Sabe?

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Ha..Etto...Sayaka Yo Lo Acabo De Descubrir Hace Unas Horas, Pero Sospechaba Desde Hace 2 Años

_**SAYAKA**_: Eso Es Cierto Akemi / Pregunto Sayaka A Akemi Mientras Esta Asentía Dando A Entender Que Si

Arrrrr Hmrrrrr Fueron Los Sonidos De Megami Que Llamaron La Atención De Todas

_**MEGAMI:**_ Como Decía Yo Soy El Otro Yo De Madoka Kaname El 2do Detalle Era Enfrentarse A Homura Y Saber Que Tanto Estaba Corrompida

3ro Y Ultimo Regresarle A Madoka Sus Recuerdos Usando Un Hechizo De Alto Calibre Y Con La Ayuda De Saya Conseguí El Arco De Esa Madoka Y Entregárselo A Akemi Y Que Esta Pelee Contra Ella Aprovechando Algún Descuido De Ella Le Regresaría Sus Recuerdos A Madoka Junto A Un Poco De Su Poder Mágico Para Que Nos Apoyara / Dijo Megami Con Seriedad

Las Demás Que No Conocían A Detalle El Plan De Megami Estaban Sorprendidas Más De Lo Que Pudieran Estarlo Este Día Primero Megami Elabora Un Plan Mientras Estaba En Marcha Otro Aprovechando La Función De Este Lo Uso Para Tener Éxito En Su Propio Plan

**SAYAKA:** Oie…Megami-San ¿Cómo Es Que Obtuvieron El Arco De Madoka Que Utilizo Akemi En Su Batalla Con Homura? / Pregunto Sayaka Ya Que Era Imposible Que Se Lo Hayan Quitado A Homura Ya Que Ella También Poseía Uno Pero Oscuro Violeta

¡Ha De Eso Yo Me Encargo De Explicárselos! Quien Dijo Esto Fue Saya Quien Terminaba De Tomar Su Tasa De Café Poniéndola En La Mesa Mientras Se Preparaba A Explicar El Como Consiguió El Arco De Madoka

_**SAYA:**_ El Como Conseguí El Arco De Madoka No Fue Muy Difícil Ni Muy Complicado Ya Que Con Ayuda De Cierta "Diosa" Y De Cierta "Bruja" Que Me Enviaron De Manera Intangible Al Pasado O Más Bien A Alguna De Las Líneas Del Tiempo Que Homura Visito Buscando Salvar A Madoka Me Pude Hacer Con El Arco De La Madoka De Aquella Línea Del Tiempo Para Lo Que Teníamos Planeado

Este Hecho No Paso Desapercibido Por Cierta Peli Azul Que Conocía A Homura Y Su Pasado Con Salvar A Cierta Peli Rosa

**SAYAKA:** Ya Veo ¿Por Cierto Que Línea Del Tiempo Visitaste? / Pregunto Sayaka

_**SAYA:**_ Creo Que Fue La Ante Penúltima Línea Que Homura Visito Antes De Que Madoka Pidiera Su Deseo…..Pero Lo Que Vi En Aquella Línea Temporal Fue Toda Una Ciudad Destruida Con Un Cielo Totalmente Gris Y En El Horizonte Se Ve Una Colosal Semilla Del Dolor De La Cual Brotaría Una Bruja Mucho Más Poderosa Que Walpurgis Night Y Esa Era La Madoka De Ese Mundo Que Había Dejado De Existir

Lo Que Son Sayaka, Mami-San Y Kyoko Estaban Jadeando De La Impresión Por Tal Descubrimiento Que Saya Les Decía

**MAMI-SAN:** Disculpe Saya-San ¿A Que Se Refería Cuando Menciono Que Ese Mundo Había Dejado De Existir? / Pregunto Mami-San

_**SAYA:**_ …..Cuando De Estaba Por Retirar De Ese Lugar Los Cielos Se Tornaron Oscuros Y De Esa Semilla Surgió Un Ente Espectral Que Comenzó A Lanzar Una Especie De Rayo Oscuro Violeta Que Comenzó A Destruirlo Todo Para Después Comenzara A Temblar La Tierra A Lo Lejos Pude Observar Una Gran Explosión Por Lo Cual Me Hacia Idea A Lo Que Había Sucedido Por Eso Mismo Me Retire Lo Más Rápido Que Pude Mientras Solo Veía Destrucción A Lo Lejos / Dijo Saya Mientras Suspiraba

_**KYOKO:**_ Eso Es Aterrador / Comento Kyoko Quien Estaba Atenta A Lo Escuchado

Después De Que Saya Terminara De Relatar Todo Eso Y De Una Mención De Purificación De Dicho Arco Por Parte De Megami-Sama Akemi Prosiguió A Contar El Cómo Se Enfrentó A Homura Esto Ocasiono Que Casi Todas Se Acercaran Más Para Escuchar Mejor

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Bueno Después De Nuestro Primer Encuentro Con Los **"RAGKNA"** En Mitakajara Cuando Les Conté A Todas Sobre El Viaje A **(A.M.S.U.)** Se Me Ocurrió Una Idea Para Comprobar El Estado De Homura, Cuando Todas Estaban Dormidas Me Levante Justo Antes Del Amanecer Y Me Dirija Al Techo Del Edificio Para Realizar Cierto Hechizo Mágico **"**_**Invocus Of Ying/Yang Liberator Of Soul: Infrain**_**" **Con Esto Apareció Un Círculo Mágico Debajo De Mi El Cual Brillo Intensamente Para Después Apareciera Frente A Mi Un Clon Mío Pero Con El Traje De Madoka En Violeta Oscuro Cabello Lacio Suelto En Color Negro Con 2 Coletas Acompañadas De 2 Moños Estilo Listón Con Un Gran Listón En La Cintura De Color Violeta Igual Que Sus Ojos

Cuando Termino El Hechizo Ella Me Pregunto ¿Para Que Me Has Invocado Esta Vez Akemi? Yo Solo Le Conté Que Tenia Que Enfrentar A La Homura De Este Universo Alterno Y Saber Que Planeaban Los **"RAGKNAROK"**, Después De Indicarle En Que Momento Debía Aparecer Y De Entregarle El Arco De Madoka A Ella Esta Se Retiró Mientras Yo Le Decían ¡No Lo Eches A Perder Imeka!...Esta Solo Diciéndome No Te Preocupes Akemi Después De Todo Soy Tu Me Dijo Diciéndolo Con Esa Seriedad

Y Así Akemi Les Relato El Como Fue La Batalla De Su Clon Contra Homura Está Usando Su Estado De Demonio Para Enfrentarla Muy Apenas Igualando Su Poder Pero El Clon De Akemi Solo La Estaba Probando Y Homura Se Contenía Un Poco Pero Perdiendo La Concentración Cuando El Clon De Akemi Utilizo El Arco De Madoka Frente A Homura Dejándola En Shock Ya Que Podía Realizar El Mismo Ataque Mágico Que Solo Madoka Y Homura Podían Lograr Pero Loquee Más Le Sorprendió A Todas Fue Que Logro Engañar A Homura Para Que Callera En Su Trampa Mientras Le Decía Que Estaba Siendo Observada Para Que Al Momento Desvaneciera Su Ataque Contra Homura Y Usara Un Hechizo Muy Conocido Para Llegar A La Persona Que Las Observaba Y Homura La Retenía Mediante Un Sello De Restricción Para Poder Hacer Lo Suyo Ya Que La Persona Que Las Había Observado Era Madoka Y Así Comenzó A Devolverle Sus Recuerdos Y Una Pisca De Poder A Madoka Y Sobre Todo El Clon De Akemi Le Mintió A Homura Diciéndole Que Solo Le Había Borrado De La Cabeza El Hecho De Haber Visto A 2 Homuras Cuando Realmente Le Había Devuelto A Madoka Sus Recuerdos Mintiéndole Perfectamente A Homura.

Cuando Akemi Finalizo Su Relato Casi Todas Estaban Sorprendidas Por La Astucia Y La Habilidad De Planeación De Akemi Junto A Su Poder Mágico De Bruja, Megami-Sama La Observaba Con Orgullo, Mami-San Con Sorpresa Y Su Kohai Sayaka Con Admiración Por Conocer La Fuerza De Su Senpai Mientras Kyoko Estaba Algo Incrédula Ella Sabía De La Fuerza De Akemi Pero Esto No Se Lo Esperaba.

Por El Otro Lado Sayaka Estaba Alegre Pues Alguien Le Pateo El Trasero A Homura, Mami-San Estaba Sorprendida Por La Actitud De Akemi Haciéndola Entender Por Que Fue La Líder De Las **"Witchs Of Night" **Y Kyoko Solo Podía Estar Ansiosa De Enfrentar A Akemi Y De Ser Posible Entrenar En **(A.M.S.U)**

Después De Salir De Su Sorpresa Todas Volvieron A Dirigir Su Mirada A Akemi Y A Megami-Sama Pero Antes De Que Preguntaran Algo Más Vieron Como Saya Se Levantaba De La Mesa Con Su Tas En Mano

_**SAYA:**_ Bueno Como Ya Les Explique Como Obtuvimos El Arco De Madoka Y Al Igual De Como Le Regresamos Sus Recuerdos Yo Las Dejo Que Continúen "Me Regreso A Dormir Y Ar…Ara Cuidado De Volverme A Despertarme Mientras Sueño De Lo Lindo" Entendieron / Dijo Saya Mientras tenía Una Sonrisa Sádica En El Rostro Para Desvanecerse En El Suelo Como Si Entrara A Un Lago Sorprendiendo A 3 De Ellas

**KYOKO:** ¿Cómo Demonios Hizo Eso? / Pregunto Kyoko

**MAMI-SAN:** ¿Vieron La Sádica Sonrisa Que Tenia? / Dijo Mami-San Con Algo De Temor

**SAYAKA:** ¿Ella En Realidad Que Es? Ya Que No Es Bruja, Mahou Shoujo Ni Demonio

Eran Lo Que Ellas Comentaban Entre Sí Hasta Que Alguien Hablo

_**MEGAMI:**_ Es Una Habilidad Única De Saya Que Solo Ella Puede Usar Para Desvanecerse Por Medio De Las Parece Y De Los Suelos Para Poder Moverse Con Facilidad Y Evitar Algún Ataque Por La Espalda Un Que Es Para Pasar Por Desapercibida, Después De Una Pequeña Conversación Entre Todas Sobre Cierta Habilidad De Saya Megami-Sama Comento Un Último Detalle Que Todavía Tenían Pendiente Con Cierta Peli Rosa

_**MEGAMI:**_ Oye Akemi-Chan ¿No Crees Que Deberíamos De Ver Como Estará Madoka?...Bueno Lo Digo Por Que Según Tu Ya Recupero Sus Recuerdos Y Si Mis Cálculos Son Correctos Allá En Mitakajara Ya Debe De Ser De Noche Precisamente Las 12:30 Am…

**MAMI-SAN:** … ._.

**SAYAKA:** ….. ._.

**KYOKO:** …._...

_**MEGAMI:**_ ¿Etto Chicas? / Pregunto Megami A Ellas Mientras Estaban En Blanco Para Que De repente Todas Exclamaran

¡¿Cómo Rayos Es Que Sabes Exactamente Eso?! / Preguntaron Ya Muy Sorprendidas Tanto Como Para Ya Dejarlas Sin Aire De La Impresión Y Sorpresa

_**MEGAMI:**_ Naa…Simple ¿Recuerdan Cuando Les Conto Akemi Que Hechizos Utilizo Para Devolverle Sus Recuerdos A Madoka?

**SAYAKA, MAMI-SAN, KYOKO:** ¡Sí!

_**MEGAMI:**_ Un De Los Hechizos Que Utilizo Akemi-Chan Era… ¿Era?...Akemi-Chan ¿Cómo Se Llamaba El Hechizo Que Utilizaste Al Ultimo? / Pregunto Megami De Forma Cómica Haciendo Caer A Todas Al Estilo Anime

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¡Hee! (Es Así Megami-Sama) / Pensaba La Otra Sayaka

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ A Veces Me Pregunto ¿Cómo Es Que Llegaste A Ser La Mahou Shoujo Más Poderosa Con Ese Toque Infantil? / Decía La Otra Mami-San Mientras Negaba Con La Cabeza Y Sonreía

_**KYOKO:**_ (Y Yo Que Creí Que Megami-Sama Era Algo Extraña T_T)

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ (Suspiro) El Hechizo Se Llama _**"Daferib Desat In Viryus Empact Yasaka No Inverius Saly" **_/ Dijo Akemi Mientras Solo Suspiraba Por La Actitud De Cierta Diosa

_**MEGAMI:**_ Como Decía Ese Hechizo Le Permite A Akemi Y A Mí Hablar Con La Persona A Quién Se Le Lanzo Ese Hechizo Por Medio De Un Especie De Trance En El Subconsciente De Este / Dijo Megami Sorprendiendo A Sayaka, Kyoko Y Mami-San

**MAMI-SAN:** Y Para ¿Qué Lo Van A Utilizar? / Pregunto Mami-San Quién Entendido El Tipo De Hechizo Que Era Mientras Kyoko Y Sayaka No Entendían Bien

_**MEGAMI:**_ Vamos A Hacerle Una Visita A Madoka Pero Sin La Necesidad De Estar Allí / Dijo Megami Dejando Muy Confundidas A Varias De Ellas / Akemi-Chan Ya Sabes Que Hacer ¿No?

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ De Acuerdo Megami…_**"Handallck Kamui Oz"**_ / Pronuncio Akemi Mientras Todas Ellas Eran Adsorbidas Por Un Vórtice Violeta

**KYOKO:** ¿Qué Otra Vez?

**SAYAKA:** Y ¿Ahora Qué?

**MAMI-SAN:** No Es Tan Malo Cuando Te Acostumbras / Eran Los Quejidos De Las Que A Un No Estaban Acostumbradas A Viajar Atreves De Esa Técnica Mágica De Cierta Bruja Siendo Todas Adsorbidas Por El Vórtice, Mientras En Lo Más Alto De La Mansión (Castillo) Para Ser Precisos En La Terraza Un Vórtice Violeta Aparece Del Cual Salen Varias Chicas Algunas Con Un Leve Mareo

**KYOKO:** Todavía No Me Acostumbro A Esto

**SAYAKA:** Aglll…No…Te Pr…Aggll...Preocupes…. / Dijo Sayaka A Kyoko Mientras Trataba De No Vomitar Debido Al Mareo

**MAMI-SAN:** Por Cierto ¿Dónde Estamos? / Pregunto Mami-San Quien Al Parecer Era La Más Se Acostumbró A La Técnica De Akemi

**AKEMI MADOKA:** Estamos En La Terraza De La Mansión De **(A.M.S.U.)** / Respondió Akemi Con Una Media Sonrisa

**SAYAKA:** Y ¿Para Que Venimos Aquí? / Pregunto Sayaka Como Siempre

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Ya Lo Sabrán ¡Mami-San! / Dijo Akemi Mientras Ellas 3 Se Preguntaban Que Iban Hacer, Cuando Vieron A La Otra Mami-San Dar Unas Indicaciones

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Atención Sayaka - Kyoko **"Protocolo Kae Ve-2.0.1"** / Dijo Mami-San

Mientras Sayaka, Kyoko Y Ella Se Posicionaban Alrededor De Las Demás En 3 Diferentes Puntos Para Que Cada Una Preparada Un Hechizo Mágico Diferente

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Bien Ya Estamos Posicionadas _**"Fuinyudsut: Seigen Kuchiyose No Jytsu"**_ (Arte De Sello Restricción De Amenazas) / Dijo Mami-San Para Que Al Momento Se Formara Un Círculo Mágico Dorado Con Un Triángulo De 3 Picos Y En Cada Uno Estaban Sayaka, Kyoko Y Mami-San

_**SAYAKA:**_ Ahora Me Toca A mí _**"Arte Mágico: Kami No Kekkai" **_(Barrera De Dioses Celestiales) / Cuando Sayaka Termino De Recitar El Hechizo Una Barrera Semi Transparente Apareció Alrededor Del Triángulo Dorado

_**KYOKO:**_ Y Por Ultimo _**"Element Shakuto: Shokyoku No Bureizu"**_ (Elemento Quemar: Llamarada Solar Incineradora) Listo Con Esto Bastara / Dijo Kyoko Contemplando El Hechizo Terminado

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¡Todo Listo Akemi! Ya Pueden Comenzar / Dijo Mami-San Al Saber Que La Combinación De Hechizos Había Terminado

_**AKEMI MADOKA: **_Megami Cuando Quieras

_**MEGAMI:**_ Ok _**"Daferib Desat In Viryus Empact Yasaka No Inverius Saly ¡Activated!"**_ / Grito Megami Mientras Una Aura Rosa Celeste Saliera De Un Círculo Mágico Aparentemente Debajo De Akemi, Megami, Sayaka, Mami-San Y Kyoko Encerrándolas En La Aura Rosa Que Tomo Una Forma De Cubo

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Es Hora De Comenzar / Dicho Esto Todas Ellas De Un Momento A Otro Se Encontraban En Un Lugar Conocido Para Algunas…

"**Mientras Tanto En Mitakajara 12:30 Am / Residencia Kaname"**

En Cierto Cuarto Una Peli Rosa Estaba Sumida En Sus Pensamientos Acerca De Lo Que Podía Recordar, Dicha Peli Rosa Estaba Recordando Como Después De Liberar A Homura De Los Incubadores Esta Al Final La "Traiciono" Y Preguntándose Que Es Lo Que Paso Ya Que Ella Existían A Un Como Kaname Madoka Y Lo Más Importante ¡Sayaka Estaba Viva! Eso Le Hizo Recordar Lo Que Actualmente Estaba Viviendo Y Se Dio Cuenta De Los Cambios Que Homura Había Hecho Para Preguntarse Así Misma

**MADOKA:** ¿Por Qué Homura-Chan? / Dijo Mientras Estaba Sentada En Su Cama Con Una Tristeza Y Una Lágrima Recorriendo Su Mejilla Momento Que Fue Interrumpido Por La Aparición De Un Círculo Mágico Plateado Del Cual Aparecieron 5 Hologramas De Varias Chicas De Las Cuales Ella Conocía Llamando Más Su Atención La Chica Peli Negra Y Peli Rosa Que Se Le Hacían Muy Familiares

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Madoka-San Perdona La Intromisión Pero Necesitamos Hablar / Dijo Akemi Mientras Madoka Solo Se Quedaba Paralizada De La Impresión

**MADOKA:** ¿Quiénes Son Ustedes? Y ¿Por Qué Sayaka-Chan, Kyoko-San Y Mami-San Están Con Ustedes? / Pregunto Madoka Saliendo De La Impresión Pero Su Pregunta Seria Contestada Por Megami-Sama

_**MEGAMI:**_ Nosotras Somos….

_**Continuara…..**_

**NOTA: BUENO COMO ACABAMOS DE VER SAYA-CHAN ES TODA UN BOMBÓM SEXY PERO MUY PERVERTIDA (BUENO NO TANTOXD) EN CUANTO A LO DEMÁS REFERNTE A COMO ES QUE OBTUVIERON EL ARCO DE MADOKA PARA EL PLAN DE MEGAMI NO TIENE FACHA DE CHISTE**

**COMO VEN MEGAMI Y AKEMI EXPLICARON EL PROCESSO POR EL CUAL MADOKA TIENE SUS RECUERDOS Y PARTE DE SU PODER (A UN QUE SEA MINIMO) Y LA GRAN SORPRESA QUE ESTA SE LLEVA AL ENCONTRASE CON SUS AMIGAS…**

**OK NOS VEMOS HASTA EL PREOXIMO CAPITULO…**


	18. RESPUESTAS SORPRESAS Y MÁS SORPRESAS III

Saludos Soy ARXENIX 2.0 Y Este Es Mi Primer Fic, Me Anime Después De Tanto Tiempo A Subir Y Crear Historias Que Me Han Inspirado.

Madoka Mágica No Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes, Corresponden A Sus Correspondientes Creadores.

He Aquí Les Dejo Las Referencias Ó Acotaciones De Personajes

**_KYOKO:_** ¿Entonces Lo Harán Verdad? / **Personaje Alterno Hablando**

(Como Si No La Tuvieras Ya Perdida) / **Pensamientos De Personajes**

**"_Egui Bim Na Toko Disa Yamo No Ko Fri"_** / **Hechizos Mágicos De Alto Poder**

**SAYAKA:** Y Yo Era La Única Que Se Estaba Volviendo Loca / **Personaje Hablando**

**_¡Lidians Asseninas Sonicas!_**_ / **Ataque Mágico**_

**DETALLES:** En Este Fic Empleare Algunas Técnicas De Otros Animes Que Les Serán Algo Conocidos (Obviamente No Soy Dueño De Ellos) Habrá Unos Ataques Que Son De Mi Auditoria

_Ahora Vamos Con El Fic….._

_**CAPITULO XVII: RESPUESTAS, SORPRESAS Y MÁS SORPRESAS PARTE III**_

No Había Palabras Para Lo Que Madoka Estaba Observando En Este Preciso Momento Ya Que Hace Unos Momentos De Haber Descubierto Lo Que Homura Había Hecho, De Momento Apareció Un Círculo Mágico De Color Plateado En Su Habitación Del Cual Surgieron 5 Hologramas De Varias Chicas De Las Cuales Ella Reconoció Como A Sus Amigas En Seguida, Pero Dejando De Lado Eso Ella Solo Miro A Cierta Peli Rosa Que Vestía Un Hermoso Vestido Blanco Como El Que Ella Alguna Vez Vistió Siendo Este Con Mayores Diseños, ¿Quiénes Son Ustedes? Y ¿Por Qué Sayaka-Chan, Kyoko-San Y Mami-San Están Con Ustedes?

_**MEGAMI:**_ Nosotras Somos…Mahou Shoujos De Otro Universo Alternativo Pero Para Resumirlo Somos Sus "Otros Yo Alternos" Y No Te Preocupes No Venimos A Hacerte Daño / Dijo Megami Dejando Muy Sorprendida A Madoka

Madoka No Sabía Que Pensar Primero De Alguna Forma Recupera Sus Recuerdos Y Se Entera De Todos Los Cambios Que Homura A Hecho Y La Forma De Vida Que A Ella Le Dio Pero Decidió Aclarar Sus Dudas Ya Que Enfrente Estaba Una Chica Parecida A Ella Lo Cual Le Hacía Sentir Que Podía Confiar En Ella

**MADOKA:** No Es Por Dudar De Ustedes Pero Como Es Que Son Los "Otros Yo Alternos" Y Además Como Es Que Sabían Dónde Vivía / Pregunto Madoka

_**MEGAMI:**_ Bueno Eso Es Simple Madoka Te Encontramos Aquí Por Que Yo Sé Que Vives Aquí Además Trajimos A Tus Amigas Para Comprobarte Que No Estamos Mintiendo / Dijo Megami Mientras Las Amigas De Madoka Se Acercaban A Ella

**SAYAKA:** ¡Oye Madoka No Te Asustes! Ya Sé Que Es Repentino Que En La Media Noche Se Te Aparezcan 5 Chicas En Tu Cuarto De Las Cuales 2 Son Desconocidas Para Ti ¿No? / Dijo Sayaka Tratando De Calmar A Su Amiga

**KYOKO:** Ya Oíste A La Cabeza Hueca De Sayaka No Te Asustes Madoka / Dijo Kyoko Recargando Un Brazo En El Costado De Una Mal Humorada Saya

**SAYAKA:** ¡Kyoooko! / Grito Una Mal Humorada Sayaka Con Un Tic En La Ceja

**MADOKA:** (Esas Peleas Entre Esas 2) / Pensaba Madoka Mientras Reía Levemente Por Las Discusiones De Sayaka Y Kyoko

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ (Parece Que Ya Se Percató Es Bueno Podremos Decirlo Todo Ya Resumido) / Pensaba Cierta Bruja Celestial

**MAMI-SAN:** Madoka Ya Estas Mejor Como Para Escucharnos

**MADOKA:** Si Mami-San Sé Que Ustedes Son Las Verdaderas Sayaka, Kyoko Y Mami-San / Dijo Madoka Dejando Sorprendidas A Las Mencionadas Exacto A Las 2 Restantes Que Solo Tenían Una Media Sonrisa Por La Observación De Madoka

**MAMI-SAN:** ¿Cómo Supiste Que Nosotras Somos Las Verdaderas? / Pregunto Mami-San Un Poco Sorprendida

**SAYAKA:** Es Muy Difícil Que Te Hayas Enterado De Que Somos Las Reales ¿Cómo?

**KYOKO:** ¿Cómo Sabías Que Somos Las Verdaderas? / Pregunto Kyoko

**MADOKA:** Etto…Bueno Es Que Las Reconocí Por La Pequeña Discusión Que Tenia Sayaka-Chan Con Kyoko-San / Dijo Madoka Con Una Sonrisa Nerviosa Mientras Las Demás Tenían Un Pequeño Gotón (Era Muy Obvia La Pelea)

**MAMI-SAN:** Pero No Creo Que Solo Por Eso Nos Hayas Descubierto ¿Verdad? / Pregunto Mami-San

**MADOKA:** Es Que Cuando Me Las Tope Durante La Tarde Se Me Hizo Extraño Verlas Ya Que Según Mami-San Ustedes Iban A Salir A Ver A Algún Familiar De Mami-San Pero Cuando Les Pregunte Por Que Todavía Seguían Aquí Ustedes Me Dijeron Que El Viaje Se Había Cancelado Por Ciertos Contratiempos Y Por Otros Detalles Y Estuvimos Hablando Por Un Rato A Un Que Cuando Nos Despedíamos Me Pude Dar Cuenta De Que Esas No Eran Ustedes Ya Que No Tenían Sus Anillos Y Además Sus Esencias Eran Muy Similares Entre Ustedes 3 Si No Que Iguales Lo Que Medio A Entender Que No Eran Ustedes Pero No Sentí Amenaza Alguna Por Lo Cual No Le Di Mucha Importancia Y Me Concentre En Venir A Casa Y Pensar Sobre Como Había Recuperado Mis Recuerdos

**N / A:** El Relato De Madoka De Como Se Encontró Con Las Copias De Akemi Disfrazadas De Sus Amigas Se Ubica Después De Que Homura La Recogiera Del Suelo Del Parque Para Después Llevarla A Una Banca Donde Despertó Confundida Ante Una Homura Algo Derrotada Después De Un Rato Cada Una Se Fue A Sus Respectivos Hogares Mientras En Su Camino Encontró A Sus "Amigas"

Ellas Tres Estaban Sorprendidas De Como Madoka Las Descubrió Desde El Principio Pero Sus Dudas Fueron Contestadas Por Cierta Bruja Celeste

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Ella Se Dio Cuenta De Eso Por Que Además De Regresarle Sus Recuerdos Le Regrese Un Poco De Poder Mágico Para Que Pudiera Sentir Nuestra Presencia / Dijo Akemi Calmadamente

¡Heeeeeeeeeeeeee! / Dijeron Sayaka, Kyoko Y Mami-San Ya Que Esa Akemi Las Dejaba Sin Habla Ya Siempre Les Preparaba Alguna Sorpresa Ya Sea Importante O De Gran Magnitud Como Para Dejarlas Inconscientes Por La Impresión

**KYOKO:** Ya En Serio ¿Qué Tipo De Bruja Eres? / Pregunto Kyoko Ya Desesperada De Tanta Sorpresa Mientras Sayaka Y Mami-San Asentían

Pero Fueron Interrumpidas Por Cierta "Diosa" Hrrrmmm

_**MEGAMI:**_ Chicas Lamento Decirles Pero Acabo De Recibir Un Mensaje De Mami-San Que El Hechizo Sincronizado Que Estamos Utilizando Solo Durara Unos 15 Minutos Más / Dijo Megami Con Prisa Causando Que Las Chicas No Supieran Que Hacer

**MADOKA:** ¿A Que Hechizo Sincronizado? Se Refieren Y Por Cierto ¿Quiénes Son Ustedes 2? / Pregunto Madoka Señalando A Megami-Sama Y Akemi

_**MEGAMI:**_ (Ahhh) Bueno Madoka Como No Disponemos De Mucho Tiempo Solo Te Diré 3 Cosas Y Te Pondré Al Tanto De La Situación Mediante Un Hechizo Que Akemi Te Dirá En Unos Momentos, Por Cierto Si Tienes Alguna Pregunta Te La Podremos Responder Al Final Pero Creo Que No Haya Necesidad / Dijo Megami Mientras Madoka Asentía

_**MEGAMI:**_ Antes Que Nada Siéntate En El Borde De Tu Cama No Quiero Que Te Vayas A Desmallar De La Impresión Por Lo Que Vas A Saber / Dijo Megami Para Que Madoka Hiciera Caso A Sus Instrucciones

**MADOKA:** Ok U-U

_**MEGAMI:**_ 1ro Tal Vez Te Preguntes Quienes Somos Nosotras 2 Bueno Yo Soy Tu Yo Alterno Pero Algunas Me Conocen Como **"Megami-Sama La Legendaria Mahou Shoujo"** Co Fundadora Y Colíder De La Alianza De Mahou Shoujos Unidas **(A.M.S.U.)** / Dijo Con Algo De Orgullo Frente A Su Otro Yo Que Era Madoka

Madoka Estaba Estupefacta Ya Que Su Versión Diosa No…Ella Misma Era La Mahou Shoujo Más Poderosa Además Era Co Fundadora De Una Alianza De Mahou Shoujos Además Estaba Presente Tanto Físicamente En Ese Universo Las Preguntas De Madoka Era: ¿Cómo Logro Alcanzar Ese Poder Sin Quedar En El Olvido De La Ley Del Ciclo? Y ¿A Que Se Refería Con Un Hechizo Sincronizado?

_**MEGAMI:**_ Por Cierto Nosotras Estamos Siendo Proyectadas Mediante Un Hechizo Mágico Sincronizado Que Están Utilizando Los Yo Alternos De Mami-San, Kyoko Y Sayaka Según Ellas Se Nos Agota El Tiempo Así Que Pasemos A Lo Siguiente

Madoka Se Sorprendió Mucho Al Saber Que Estaban Siendo Ayudadas Por Los Otros Yo De Mami-San, Kyoko Y Sayaka-Chan Y A La Vez Le Daba Curiosidad Como Eran ¿Serian Muy Parecidas A Ellas?... A Un Que Madoka No Tenía Idea Casi Acertaba De Ser Por Sus Diferentes Personalidades (Bueno "Casi" Diferentes) :P

_**MEGAMI:**_ Bueno 2do La Chica Peli Negra Que Esta A Mi Lado Es Nada Menos Que El Otro Yo De Tu "Amiga" Homura Mejor Conocida Como La Legendaria Bruja Celestial **"Silver Witch Cross" **La Bruja Más Poderosa Casi Al Nivel De **"Walpurguis Night"** Y Ex Líder De La Orden De Las **"Witchs Of Night" **/ Dijo Megami Mientras Señalaba A Akemi

Madoka No Se Esperaba Eso Conocer Al Yo Alterno De Homura No Sabía Cómo Reaccionar Sorpresa Y Alegría Por Conocer Al Otro Yo De Homura O Miedo Al No Saber Cómo Seria Ella ¿Sería Igual Que La Homura Que Ella Conoce O Conoció? Pero Sus Pensamientos Fueron Interrumpidos Por Esa Misma

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Madoka-San No Te Preocupes Yo no Soy Igual A La Homura Que Tú Conoces Tal Vez Me Parezca A La Homura Que Tu Conociste Antes De Que Ella Se Volviera Una Puella Magi / Fue Lo Que Dijo Akemi Mientras Le Sonreía A Madoka Con Una Sonrisa Que Expresaba Sinceridad Y Honestidad Calmando A Madoka

**MADOKA:** (Gomen)…Lo Siento Es Que No Me Esperaba Eso Además Si Te Pareces Algo Distinto A La Homura Que Yo Conozco / Dijo Madoka Ya Que El Otro Yo De Akemi No Utilizaba Una Diadema En Su Cabello Si No Un Listón Violeta

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Solo Llámame Akemi ¿Sí? Además Tú Y Yo Ya Nos Hemos Visto En Tu Escuela Ya Que Estoy En La Misma Clase Que Tú Y Las Demás

**MADOKA: **¡Pero ¿Cómo?! Si Es La Primera Vez Que Nos Vemos / Dijo Madoka Con Sorpresa Pero Eso Le Sucedería Al Ver Lo Que Akemi Iba Hacer

Entonces Akemi Decidió Utilizar Cierto Disfraz Que Megami Le Había Recomendado Para Que Al Momento De Que Ella Aplaudiera De Lado Un ¡Pufs! La Envolvió En Una Nube De Polvo Para Que Al Dispersarse Se Pudiera Observara A Cierta Chica De Cabello Largo Color Rosa Con Mechones Violetas En Los Costados De Su Cara En 2 Trenzas (Pero No Son El Mismo Estilo De Trenzas Que El De Homura) Unos Ojos Violetas Vestida Con El Uniforme Escolar, Madoka Al Ver Esto Se Quedó En "Shock" Solo Para Poder Responder Unas Cuantas Palabras

**MADOKA:** ¡ ¿Entonces Tu Eras Akemi Madoka La Estudiante Recientemente Transferida?! / Gritaba Madoka En Su Cuarto Debido Al Descubrimiento Hecho

**N / A:** Nadie Escuchaba Los Gritos De Sorpresa Por Parte De Madoka Gracias Que Al Momento De Que El Círculo Mágico Apareciera Megami Le Había Agregado Sellos De Silencio

**MADOKA:** Pe…Pero ¿Desde Cuándo Es Que Habías Llegado? Y ¿Por Qué? / Preguntaba Madoka

Entonces Alguien Hablo Y Esta Era Sayaka

**SAYAKA:** Escucha Madoka Ellas Están Aquí Por Que Debido A Cierta Demonio "Amiga" Tuya Acabo Destabilizando No Sé Qué…..Pero Es Algo Importante / Dijo Sayaka Sin Saber Cómo Resumírselo A Madoka Sin Perder Tiempo

En Ese Instante Hablo Megami-Sama Con Una Idea Para No Perder Tiempo En Poner Al Tanto De La Situación A Madoka Sobre El Gran Problema Que Tenían Con Cierta Demonio Y Con Los **"RAGKNA" **Viendo A Akemi Quien Entendió El Mensaje

_**MEGAMI:**_ Bueno Madoka Como Ya No Nos Queda Tiempo Vamos A Utilizar Un Hechizo Especial Para Ponerte Al Día Sobre La Situación / Dijo Megami Positivamente

**MADOKA:** ¿Qué Clase De Hechizo Van A Utilizar? / Pregunto Madoka Con Curiosidad

_**MEGAMI:**_ Es Un Hechizo Para Acelerar La Introducción De Información, No Te Preocupes No Duele Y Además Ya Lo Utilizamos Una Vez Con Mami-San

**MADOKA:** ¡Heeee!

**MAMI-SAN:** No Te Preocupes Como Dijo Megami-San No Duele Y Además Es Efectivo Ya Que Lo Utilizaron Para Que Yo Pudiera Ayudarlas Cuando Ellas Estaban Luchando Con Los **"RAGKNA"** / Dio Mami-San Con Calma

**MADOKA:** ¿**"RAGKNA"**?

_**MEGAMI:**_ Descuida En Unos Minutos Lo Sabrás / Dijo Megami-Sama A Madoka Mientras Akemi Se Acerba A Ella Y Le Decía

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Oye Madoka ¿Tienes Tu Uniforme De Hoy Cerca De Ti?

**MADOKA:** Sí ¿Por Qué?

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Necesito Que Lo Traigas Enseguida Por Favor / Dijo Akemi Mientras Madoka Al Escuchar Eso Salió En Busca De Su Uniforme Que Estaba Colgado En Su Closet

**MADOKA:** Aquí Esta Y ¿Ahora Que "Akemi-Chan"? / Dijo Madoka A Akemi

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ (Ahora También Ella ¡No!...T_T) Saca De Tu Bolsillo Izquierdo Una Tarjeta De Papel Que Contiene Un Sello De Invocación Y Ponlo En El Suelo Para Después Poner Tu Mano Derecha En La Tarjeta Agregando Un Poco De Tu Esencia Mágica / Fueron Las Instrucciones De Akemi Las Cuales Madoka Siguió Al Pie De La Letra

**MADOKA:** Ahora ¿Qué Sigue Akemi-Chan? / Dijo Madoka Mientras Akemi Tenía Un Ligero Tic En El Ojo Izquierdo Mientras Las Demás Solo La Veían Con Una Sonrisa De Risa

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Solo Repite El Siguiente Hechizo: _**"Invocus Of Ying/Yang Liberator Of Soul: Invocus Activated"**_ / Fueron Las Palabras Que Madoka Termino De Recitar Para Que De Repente La Tarjeta Que Tenia El Sello Comenzara A Brillar Para Que Al Terminar De Brillar Apareciera Una Copia De Akemi Pero Con El Atuendo Maho Shojo De Madoka Pero En Violeta Solo Con 2 Detalles Diferentes Tenia Un Gran Moño Con 2 Largos Listones En Los Lados De Su Espalda Su Cabello Suelto Pero Con 2 Coletas Amarradas Con 2 Listones, Esta Era Imeka Un Clon-Copia Especial De Akemi

**N / A:** (Ya Le Mencionado Con Anterioridad En Los Capítulos Anteriores)

Madoka Esta Impresionada De Ver A Otra Akemi Pero Vestida Con El Mismo Traje Que Ella Solía Usar

_**IMEKA:**_ ¿Bueno Para Que Me Volviste A Invocar Akemi? / Pregunto Su Copia A Ella

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Es Simple Quiero Que Utilices El Mismo Hechizo Que Usaste Con Mami-San Esa Vez / Dijo Akemi

_**IMEKA:**_ Eso Consumirá Mi Energía Pero Si Es Solo Eso No Hay Problema / Dijo Ella

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Grandioso…Ahora Madoka Quiero Que Juntes Tu Frente Con Mi Copia Mientras Ella Recita El Hechizo Y Por Cierto No Te Muevas Ni Despegues Tu Frente De Ella Ok

_**MADOKA:**_ Entendido Akemi-Chan / Contesto Madoka Con Determinación Al Hacer Todo Lo Dicho Por Akemi Mientras Imeka Comenzaba Con El Hechizo

Imeka: _¡ "Efrie Of Time In Soul Du Fuer Tiskus_

_Egui Bim Na Toko Disa Yamo No Ko Fri_

_Exy Fuerr Ni Ju Mo Tenshi Akru Yuu Gi_

_Ni Du Mi Gun Zo No Relaslecer" !_

_Estilo "Defrain Azur"_

(Aceleración Introducción De Información Rápida Y Compleja)

En Ese Instante Un Denso Brillo Dorado Cubrió Toda La Habitación Para Que Después Ese Mismo Brillo Se Disipara Dejando A Una Madoka Totalmente Calmada, Seria Y Sorprendida Con Una Nota En La Frente Al Saber La Situación En La Que Se Encontraban Con Los **"RAGKNA"** Ya Que El Hechizo De Akemi La Puso Al Tanto Sobre Lo Que Homura Hizo Al Modificar La Ley Del Ciclo Y El Haberla Separado De Su Lado Diosa, También La Alteración Que Causo Al Balance De Los Flujos De Espacio-Tiempo Pero Las 2 Cosas Que Más Le Sorprendieron Fueron La Creación De La Alianza De Mágica De Mahou Shoujos **(A.M.S.U.)** Liderada Principalmente Por Mami-San, La Alianza Que Tuvieron Con Las Brujas De La Orden De Las **"Witchs Of Night" **Durante Su Guerra Con **"Walpurguis Night"** La Cual Duro Más De 6 Meses Culminando Esta Con La Derrota De **"Walpurguis Night"** Dándole La Victoria A La Alianza Mágica El Otro Detalle Eran Las Medidas Que Tenían Para Parar A Homura Las Cuales Le Sorprendieron Y Estaba De Acuerdo Con Ello, Pero A Su Vez Sentía Tristeza Por Su "Amiga" Después De Todo Eso Dirigió Su Vista A Las Demás Quienes Esperaban A Que Alguien Hablara, Hasta Que Alguien Tomo La Palabra

_**MEGAMI: **_Ya Que Estas Al Tanto De Todo Madoka ¿Qué Piensas Acerca De Las Medidas Que Tomaremos Contra Homura? / Pregunto Megami-Sama Con Delicadeza

**MADOKA:** A Un Que Me Pone Triste Ver A Homura Así…Yo…Estoy De Su Parte Y Cuenten Con Mi Ayuda / Hablo Madoka Con Entusiasmo Y Determinación, Tal Vez Homura Sigue Siendo Su Amiga Pero Ahora Debía Detenerla Para Poder Salvar Y Proteger A Su Mundo

_**MEGAMI:**_ Ya Que Esta Completo Todo A Lo Que Veníamos Nos Tenemos Que Retirar Madoka Pero No Te Pongas Así Enviaremos Por Ti Para Que Vengas A **(A.M.S.U.)** Ya Que Tenemos Que Entrenarlas Un Poco / Dijo Megami A Madoka

**MADOKA:** Entonces Estaré Con Saya-Chan, Kyoko Y Mami-San Dijo Madoka Con Alegría De Reunirse Con Sus Amigas…Gracias / Dijo Madoka

_**MEGAMI:**_ No Hay Por Qué, Pero Tenemos Que Retiráramos Ya Que El Hechizo Llego A Su Limite Nos Vemos…

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Madoka Si Tienes Más Preguntas Pregúntale A Mis Copias Disfrazadas De Sayaka, Kyoko Y Mami-San, ¡Ha! Por Cierto Prepárate Que Mañana En La Tarde Voy Por Ti / Dijo Akemi Alegrando A Madoka

**MADOKA:** ¡¿En Serio Akemi-Chan?! / Pregunto Madoka De La Alegría

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Así Es Madoka Bueno Nos Vemos Luego…Es Decir Mañana

**SAYAKA:** Te Estaremos Esperando Madoka Así Que No Te Tardes / Dijo Sayaka Con Burla Mientras Madoka Inflaba Sus Mejillas

**KYOKO: **Cuando Llegues Vamos A Patear Los Traseros De Esas Lagartijas Rastreras De Los **"RAGKNA"** / Dijo Kyoko Dándole Emoción

**MAMI-SAN:** Te Estaremos Esperando Madoka / Dijo Mami-San

**MADOKA:** Entonces Las Veré Mañana Chicas / Dijo Madoka

Para Que Al Momento De Que Todas Se Despidieran Hubo Un Destello Par Que Después El Círculo Mágico Junto A Los Hologramas De Sus Amigas Y De Los Otros Yo Desapareciera De Su Cuarto Mientras Ella Murmuraba

**MADOKA:** (Suspiro) Y Ahora ¿Qué Va Suceder Con Todo Esto? / Dijo Madoka Mientras Se Quedaba Dormida Completamente Debido Al Hechizo Que Akemi Utilizo Antes En Ella Dejándola Agotada Para Seguir Despierta, Pero Ya Sabía La Verdad

Regresando Con Nuestras Protagonistas, Al Darse Cuenta De Que La Proyección Mágica Había Terminado Enfocaron Su Vista En Las Algo Cansadas Sayaka Que Estaba Sentada En El Suelo Jadeando Del Cansancio Mientras La Otra Mami-San Respiraba Agitadamente Ya Que Parecía A Ella No Le Afectaba Tanto Usar Magia Sincronizada Y Por Último Se Ve En El Suelo A Una Kyoko Boca Abajo Jadeando Del Cansancio Mientras Temblaba Del Cansancio

**MAMI-SAN:** ¡Oigan! ¿Qué Les Pasa A Ellas? / Pregunto Mami-San Con Curiosidad Al Ver A Sus Otros Yo Algo Cansadas

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Eso Es Por Que Tan Agotadas Y Cansadas Por Haber Utilizado Una Combinación De Hechizos Diferentes Para Lograr La Proyección Con La Cual Hablamos Con Madoka / Dijo Akemi De Manera Analítica Pero Con Media Sonrisa Al Ver A Su Aprendiz Manejarlo A Un Mejor Nivel

_**KYOKO: **_A Un No Entiendo ¡¿Cómo Rayos Es Que Akemi Y Megami-San Pueden Hacer Esos Hechizos De Alto Nivel Sin Romper A Sudar?! / Eran Las Quejas De La Otra Kyoko

_**SAYAKA:**_ Estoy De Acuerdo Contigo Kyoko Pero Para Mí Ya No Se Me Dificulta Como Antes Y Por Cierto ¿Por Qué A Mami-San No Le Cuesta Mucho Trabajo Realizarlos?

_**MAMI-SAN: **_Bueno Eso Se Debe A Que Yo Practicaba Con Megami-San Y Con Akemi-Chan Para Lograr Un Mejor Control A Un Que Todavía Me Falta Más Practica / Dijo Mami-San Calmando A Las Otras 2 Mientras Observaba A Las Demás

_**MAMI-SAN: **_Y ¿Cómo Les Fue? ¿Funciono? / Pregunto Mami-San A Megami-Sama Mientras Asentía

_**MEGAMI:**_ Claro Que Si ¡Funciono! Mami-San Y Veo Que Ya No Tienes Muchos Problemas En Hacer Hechizos De Alto Poder Creo Que Ya Puedes Hacer Ataques Mágicos De **Categoría "SS"** / Felicito Megami A Una Mami-San Alegre Por Los Halagos

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Te Felicito Mami-San Después Te Enseñare Un Ataque Mágico Que Tu Podrás Personalizar / Dijo Akemi Mientras Felicitaba A Su Amiga

¡Queeeeeeeee! / Gritaron Algo Sorprendidas La Otra Sayaka Y Kyoko…

_**KYOKO:**_ ¡Hee! Mami-San Ya Puede Realizar Ataques Mágicos De Esa Categoría ¡No Me Lo Puedo Creer!

_**SAYAKA:**_ Me Sorprendes Mami-San No Esperaba Más De La Líder De **(A.M.S.U.)** Espero Ver Pronto En Acción Esos Ataques / Comento Una Emocionada Sayaka

Mientras Las Demás Veían Como Estas Se Emocionaron Con Lo Que Les Dijo Megami Y Akemi A Ellas

_**MEGAMI:**_ Bueno Ya Que Terminamos De Contarles Todo Lo Que Habíamos Planeado Yo Me Retiro Todavía Tengo Que Lidiar Que Hacer En Caso De Que Los "RAGKNAROK" Lancen Su Oleada De Ataque Así Que Me Voy Nos Vemos En 2 Días En La Cumbre / Y Así Se Despidió Megami-Sama Mientras Se Elevaba Y En Un Destello Desapareció Como Un Flash Dejando Anonadas A Mami-San, Sayaka Y Kyoko O….O

Ellas 3 Estuvieron Contemplando En El Aire Como Megami Se Había Ido A Realizar Ciertos Pendientes Pero Fueron Sacadas De Su Impresión Por Akemi

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Oigan Chicas Que Tal Si Les Termino De Dar Un tour Por Algunos Lugares De La Mansión (**Castillo**) / Dijo Akemi Mientras Ellas Decían Que Si Ya Que La Mansión Era Enorme Pero Bien Escondida

Y Así Comenzaron A Recorrer Los Lugares Que Tenían Por Ver.

**N / A:** Los Lugares Que Ya Vieron Fueron La Entrada Del Castillo De **(A.M.S.U.), **Los Hermosos Jardines De Este, La Gran Plaza Interna Donde Se Reunían Todas Las Mahou Shoujo, Aliados Y Familiares De **(A.M.S.U.)**, La Sala De Operaciones Estratégicas Y El Cuarto De Reuniones

Después De Haber Visitado La Gran Biblioteca Mágica Del Castillo Donde Se Quedaron Más Que Asombradas Por El Gran Abasto De Libros, Pergaminos, Papiros Y Notas En Las Cuales Había Todo Tipo De Magia, Energía Espiritual Entre Otro Tipos De Energías Como El Senjutsu El Cual Era Muy Raro Pero De Gran Ayuda Médica En Lesiones Además La Biblioteca Contaba Con Una Infinita Variedad De Ataques Mágicos De Todo Tipo.

Después Fueron A La Cafetería La Cual Las Dejo Sin Habla Ya Que Era Como Si Fuera El Palacio De La Realeza Ya Que Hera Tan Hermoso Con Largas Mesas En Medio Con Sillas En Dorado Y Rojo Colores Dignos De La Realeza Sus Postres Y Comida Que Dejaban A Cualquiera Con La Boca Abierta Esto Genero Que Kyoko Y Bebe Que Se Habían Despertado Al Ver Los Postres Ambas Cayeron Desmayadas Con Baba Saliendo De Sus Bocas.

Después Los Baños Que En Conjunto Tenían Eran Hermosos Diseños En Mármol Blanco Con Azulejos De Gran Y Fina Calidad Además De Contar Con Aguas Termales Y Un Osen Que Tenían En Esa Sección Sayaka Veía Esto Como El Paraíso Al Igual Mami-San, Después Se Dirigieron A Los Interiores Donde Se Encontraban Algunas Habitaciones Donde La Otra Kyoko Les Dijo Que Aquí Se Encontraban Viviendo Las Mahou Shoujo Que No Tenían Hogar O Lugar En El Cual Pasar La Noche Al Igual Que Las Brujas Que Se Encontraban Allí.

Después Continuaron Visitando Ciertos Lugares Poco Usuales Como: Un Dojo Subterráneo En El Cual Practicaban Judo, Kung-Fu Y Karate, El Laboratorio Con El Cual Investigaban ¡Si Contaban Hasta Con Un Laboratorio!, La Sección Donde Se Diseñaban Algunas Armas Como Espadas, Lanzas, Dagas, Armas De Fuego Entre Otras Esta Zona Era Dirigida Por **"DARKUZ-SAMA",** Después Pasaron una Puerta que las Llevo Por Un Corredor Donde Había Una Gran Puerta Negra Con Las Advertencias De Peligro Y Precaución Sayaka Y Kyoko Preguntaron Que Se Encontraba Allí Ya Que La Puerta Tenia Muchos Sellos De Supresión Y Restricción Además De Un Poderoso Hechizo De Bloqueo A Lo Cual Akemi Solo Respondió Que Detrás De Esa Puerta Se Encontraba Lo Que Quedaba De **"Walpurguis Night"**, Ya Por Ultimo Todas Se Dirigían A Las Zonas De Entrenamiento Y Practica Pero En El Camino Kyoko Pregunto Algo…

**KYOKO: **Por Cierto Akemi ¿Cómo Se Llama La Mans…Digo El** Castillo**?

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Como Que ¿**Castill**o? / Pregunto Ella

**KYOKO:** No Te Hagas La Tonta Esta Mansión Es Más Un Castillo Que Una Gran Mansión / Dijo Kyoko

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Ara…Ara Con Que Ya Se Dieron Cuenta ¿No?

**KYOKO:** ¿No Es Obvio? Tienen Más Un Enorme **Castillo** Que Una Simple Mansión... / Dijo Kyoko

**SAYAKA:** Mami-San Ya Que Tu Eres La Líder De **(A.M.S.U.)** ¿Sabes Que Es Este Castillo? / Pregunto A Un Más Interesada Sayaka

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Bueno Si No Mal Recuerdo El Castillo Que Es Actualmente El Cuartel General De La Alianza **(A.M.S.U.)** Se Llama **"AINCRAD"**

**SAYAKA / KYOKO:** ¿"**AINCRAD**"? / Dijeron Ambas Con Duda

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Aincrad Es El Castillo Acorazado De Metal Según Se En Algunos Libros Este Castillo Data Desde La Edad Medieval Y Según Algunas Leyendas Este Castillo Era Conocido Como _**"Aincrad El Castillo Metálico Flotante De Los Cielos"**_

Cuando Mami-San Dijo Castillo Flotante De Los Cielos Kyoko Y Sayaka Casi Se Van De Espaldas Pero Fueron Sujetadas Por Sus Otros Yo Y Estas Tenían Una Pequeña Risas Entre Sus Dientes

_**SAYAKA:**_ (Me Recuerdan Cuando Yo También Me Entere) Jeeeeee….

_**KYOKO:**_ (Vaya Impresión Por Parte De Ellas A Un Que A Mí También Me Sorprendió La Primera Vez Que Me Entere) -_-

Entonces Mami-San Continuo Con Las Preguntas Que Sayaka Y Kyoko Dejaron Pendientes

**MAMI-SAN:** Entonces Mami-San ¿Por Qué Este Castillo Es Conocido Como El Castillo Flotante De Los Cielos?

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Ha Eso Es Por Que Según Se Este Castillo Podía Estar En Los Cielos Flotando En Una Sola Posición O En Varias Zonas Moviéndose Por Tiempo Ilimitado Además Es Enorme Ya Que Tiene Varios Pisos Unos 50 / Dijo El Otro Yo De Mami-San Dejándolas A Ellas 3 Sorprendidas

**SAYAKA:** Co….Como Que Tiene 50 Pisos De Altitud Si Por Muy Enorme Que Sean No Se Ve Tan Grande / Dijo Sayaka Ya Recuperada De La Impresión

_**MAMI-SAN: **_Eso Es Por Que Desde Afuera Ustedes Vieron La Mitad Del Castillo Ya Que La Otra Parte Esta Bajo Tierra A Unos 2 Km De Profundidad / Dijo Mami-San Causando Que Sayaka Se Sorprendiera Aun Más

**KYOKO:** Creo Que Ya Fueron Suficientes Sorpresas Por Un Día / Dijo Kyoko Ya Cansada Mientras Sacaba Una Caja De Pocky Se Sus Bolsillo

**SAYAKA:** Apoyo A Kyoko No Creo Resistir Más /Dijo Sayaka Ya Que De Tantas Impresiones Y Sorpresas Su Cabello Estaba Tornándose Un Poco Decolorado

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ BUENO Si Están Bien Con Eso No Hay Problema / Dijo La Otra Mami-San Con Una Dulce Sonrisa

Pero Antes De Que Mami-San Dejara El Asunto Mami-San Le Pregunto Unos Últimos Detalles

**MAMI-SAN:** Por Cierto Mami-San ¿Cómo Es Que Descubrieron Este Castillo? Y ¿Cómo Lo Trajeron Hasta Aquí?

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Bueno En Realidad Cuando La Alianza A Penas Se Había Formado Ante Walpurguis Night Las Que Nos Consiguieron Un Lugar Para Ocuparlo Como Base De Operaciones Fue Megami-Sama Ya Que Según Ella Este Castillo Lo Encontró Debajo Del Mar Y Con Algo De Esfuerzo Y Ayuda De Cierta Bruja Legendaria Lograron Sacarlo A La Superficie Para Que Después Fuera Transportado A Este Lugar

**MAMI-SAN:** Y Quien Trajo El Castillo Hasta Este Lugar Y ¿Cómo Lo Hicieron?/ Pregunto Mami-San

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Esa Fue La Legendaria Bruja Celestial La **"Silver Witch Cross" **Quién Trajo El Castillo Aincrad Hasta Este Punto / Dijo Mami-San Dejando Sorprendida A Su Otro Yo

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Cuando Megami-San Me Lo Dijo No Lo Podía Creer Que Había Encontrado El Castillo Perdido **"AINCRAD"** Entonces Me Pidió Que Lo Llevara A Donde Habíamos Acordado Por Lo Cual Utilice Cierto Hechizo De Transportación Y Era _**"Handallck Iranshi No Tenken Ra Kamui Oz" **_Cuando Logre Transportar El Castillo Aquí Contacte Con Un Aliado Nuestro "_**ARXENIX MASTERX"**_ El Cual Nos Construyó Una Base De Soporte Donde Esconder Parte Del Castillo Y Con Sus _**"Zords"**_ Logramos Ubicarlo Aquí Donde Ha Permanecido Por Los Últimos 6 Años / Dijo Akemi Dejando Sorprendidas A Casi Todas Ya Que Los Otro Yo De Kyoko Y Sayaka No Tenían Conocimiento Sobre Eso Y Con Eso Mami-San Dio Por Terminado El Detalle Del Origen Del Castillo.

Después De Todo Akemi Les Conto Que Había Más Pero Que En Algún Momento Se Los Diría

Cuando Iban Llegando A Las Zonas De Práctica Y Entrenamiento Pudieron Observar Que Tan Largas Eran Así Como El Área De Tamaño En Ella Se Encontraban Arboles Enormes Y Medianos, Rocas, Alguna Que Otra Casa Abandonada Con La Cual Pueden Practicar.

Entonces Sayaka Le Pregunta A Akemi A Lo Cual El Debía Responder

**SAYAKA**: Para Que Nos Hiciste Venir A Las Zonas De Entrenamiento Y Practica (A Un Que No Están Nada Mal Aquí Una Podría Volverse Fuerte) / Pensaba Sayaka

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ La Verdadera Razón Del Porque Las Traje Aquí Fue Para Que Comenzáramos A Practicar Con Su Magia Y A Entrenarlas Por Los Siguientes 5 Días Que Van A Estar Aquí / Dijo Akemi Con Una Gran Sonrisa Mientras 3 De Las Demás Solo Tenían Una Idea (Pobrecitas Las Van Hacer Sufrir)

Eran Los Pensamientos De Los Otros Yo De Sayaka, Kyoko Y Mami-San Ya Que Sentirían El Riguroso Entrenamiento De Cierta Bruja

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Así Que Comencemos / Dijo Akemi Mientras Se Acercaba A Las Pobres Chicas Que Sufrirían Los Entrenamiento Más Fieros

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Pero Antes De Que Comencemos ¿Nos Podrían Demostrar Algunas Habilidades Mágicas Que Poseen Y Uno Que Otro Ataque Mágico? Para Que Así Podamos A Ayudarlas A Mejorar Según Sea Su Criterio Ya Que Vamos A Utilizar Cierto Método Para Su Entrenamiento / Dijo Mami-San Con Una Dulce Sonrisa, Sonrisa En La Cual Se Escondía Cierto Sadismo Conocido

_**SAYAKA:**_ Mami-San Y Akemi Senpai ¿Qué Atrocidades Planean Con Nuestros Yo Alternos? / Se Preguntaba Así Misma Sayaka Con Una Mueca Y Un Gotón Enorme En La Cara

Entonces Mami-San, Kyoko Y Sayaka Comenzaron A Demostrar Algunos De Sus Ataques Mágicos Y De Sus Habilidades Mágicas Que Según Ellas Mismas Eran Poderosas A Un Que Ciertas Peli Negra Y Peli Rubia No Parecían Nada Contentas…

_**Continuara…..**_

**NOTA: Ahora Que Madoka Ya Sabe La Verdad Acerca De Los Actos De Homura Y La Intervención De (A.M.S.U) Por Parte De Los Otros Yo Alternos De Sus Amigas Ya Tomada Su Decisión Madoka Apoyara A Los Otros Yo Alternos Para Parar A Homura Y Derrotar A Las Amenazas De Los "RAGKNA"**

**También Descubrimos La "Fortaleza Que (A.M.S.U.) Posee Como Base De Operaciones Y Como Cuartel General" El Cual Es Enorme Y Tiene Más Secretos Y Comodidades Dignas De Hacerlo Llamarlo "EL CASTILLO AINCRAD"**

**En El Próximo Capitulo Veremos Los Tipos De Tortur…Es Decir Entrenamientos Por Los Que Pasaran Sayaka, Kyoko Y Mami-San (A Un Que No Se Si Tengan Algún Trauma)**

**Bueno ¡Nos Vemos En El Próximo Capitulo!…..**


	19. UNA BATALLA ESPECIAL (MAMI-SAN vs AKEMI)

Saludos Soy ARXENIX 2.0 Y Este Es Mi Primer Fic, Me Anime Después De Tanto Tiempo A Subir Y Crear Historias Que Me Han Inspirado.

Madoka Mágica No Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes, Corresponden A Sus Correspondientes Creadores.

He Aquí Les Dejo Las Referencias Ó Acotaciones De Personajes

**_KYOKO:_** ¿Entonces Lo Harán Verdad? / **Personaje Alterno Hablando**

(Como Si No La Tuvieras Ya Perdida) / **Pensamientos De Personajes**

**"_Egui Bim Na Toko Disa Yamo No Ko Fri"_** / **Hechizos Mágicos De Alto Poder**

**SAYAKA:** Y Yo Era La Única Que Se Estaba Volviendo Loca / **Personaje Hablando**

**_¡Lidians Asseninas Sonicas!_**_ / **Ataque Mágico**_

**DETALLES: **En Este Fic Empleare Algunas Técnicas De Otros Animes Que Les Serán Algo Conocidos (Obviamente No Soy Dueño De Ellos) Habrá Unos Ataques Que Son De Mi Auditoria

_Ahora Vamos Con El Fic….._

_**CAPITULO XVIII: UN ENFRENAMIENTO ESPECIAL (MAMI-SAN vs AKEMI)**_

En El Campo De Prácticas Se Encontraban 3 Chicas Practicando O Más Bien "Destrozando" Toda La Zona De Practicas Pero No Se Percataron De La Furia Que Emitían Cierta Bruja Y Cierta Mahou Shoujo, Todas Estaban Dando A Demostrar Sus Respectivos Ataques Mágicos Los Cuales Eran: Una Gran Cantidad De Fusiles Más De 200 Fusiles De Un Solo Tiro Que Eran Invocados Por Mami-San, Varios Sables Con Látigos De Agua Ataque De Sayaka Y Una Gran Lanza Roja Con Una Punta Plateada Lista Para El Ataque…En La Punta Estaba Kyoko Con Una Sonrisa De Adrenalina Mientras De Su Boca Colgaba Una Tira De Pocky

**N / A:** Si Preguntan Se Lo Quito A Su Otro Yo Alterno

Todas Ellas Estaban Listas Para Impactar Su Ataques Contra Una Roca Enorme Que Se Utilizaba Para Ver Los Entrenamientos, Mientras Tanto Ciertas Peli Azul Y Peli Roja Tomaban Distancias De Su Senpai Y De Su Líder Ya Que Estas Se Encontraban Con Un Tic En El Ojo Derecho E Izquierdo De Ambas

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Ne… Mami-San ¿No Crees Que Ellas Se Estén Pasando Con La Broma? Digo No Es Que Eso Sea Todo Su Poder Mágico ¿O Sí? / Dijo Akemi Con Una Mueca Graciosa Y Un Pequeño Tic En El Ojo Izquierdo

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Ara...Ara…Ara…Tranquila Akemi-Chan No Creo Que Eso Sea Todo Su Poder Mágico No… ¿Por Qué De ser Así? Digamos Que Tendrán Un Pequeño Castigo Fufufu / Dijo Mami-San Con Una Sonrisa Algo Sádica Mientras Reía Un Poco Al Igual Que Akemi Tenía Un Ligero Tic En El Ojo Derecho

**N / A:** En Otro Cierto Universo Paralelo En Una Academia Escolar Una Chica Peli Negra Con Cola De Caballo De Grandes Atributos Se Sentía Orgullosa De Que Alguien Seguía Sus Pasos Mientras Veía Por La Ventana Y Tomaba El Té, ¡Oye! Akeno ¿Qué Sucede?...Ho…Nada Rías Solo Me Siento Alagada Por Alguien / Le Decía La Peli Negra A Una Peli Roja De Grandes Atributos Que Estaba Sentada Detrás De Un Escritorio.

Mientras Tanto Con Nuestras Queridas Y "Destructivas" Protagonistas Se Preparaban Para Lanzar Sus Ataques Hacia La Roca Pero Antes De Eso Alguien Se Preparaba Para Darles Una Sorpresa

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Ufufufu…Akemi-Chan Ya Es Hora De Que Se Lo Tomen Serio Ya Sabes Que Hacer… ¿Verdad?

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¡He! Ni Que Lo Digas / Afirmo Akemi Mientras Saltaba Hacia Ellas Dejando A Una Mami-San Con Una Sonrisa La Cual Cubría Con Un Pequeño Abanico Blanco Con Una Frase En Colores Rojos

Cuando Mami-San, Sayaka Y Kyoko Iban A Impactar Sus Ataques Mágicos Contra La Roca Enfrente De Ellas Apareció Akemi Con Una Leve Sonrisa Al Ver Algunos Ataques Frente A Ella

**MAMI-SAN:** ¡Cuidado Akemi-Chan!

**SAYAKA:** ¡Apártate Akemi!

**KYOKO:** ¿Pero Que Rayos Haces Idiota? / Eran Las Preocupadas Exclamaciones De Las Demás Pero Esa Última Por Parte De Kyoko Solo Hizo Enojar Más A Akemi

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ (A Mí Nadie Me Dice Idiota) : ( _**"Tendo: Shinra Tensei" (Arte Mágico Celestial: Gran Juicio Divino)**_ / Dijo Una Muy Cabreada Akemi Para Que Al Momento De Que Los Ataques Impactaran Estos Salieran Repelidos Por Una Especie De Onda Expansiva Muy Poderosa Que Había Salido De Un Círculo Mágico Del Suelo La Cual Mando Los Ataques A Sus Respectivas Dueñas

¡Fluiinnnn!..¡Kyaaaaaa!..¡Boooooooommm!

Después De Que Los Ataques Mágicos Regresaran A Sus Dueñas Que Se Encontraban En El Suelo Todas Carbonizadas Y Medio Acabadas Con Heridas Leves Y Uno Que Otro Moretón, Akemi Y Mami-San Se Morían De La Risa

_**AKEMI / MAMI-SAN:**_ Jaaaaaaaa…Jaaaa. Jeeeeeeee Jeeeeeeee En Verdad Fue Gracioso Ver Como Eran Apaleadas Por Sus Ataques / Decían Ambas Mientras Se Recuperaban De La Risa

Las Otras Kyoko Y Sayaka Solo Tenían Ciertos Pensamientos Y No Eran Nada Alentadores

_**SAYAKA:**_ (Kyoko Regla No. 1 "Nunca De Los Nunca Le Digas Idiota A Akemi" A Menos De Que Quieras Terminar Apaleada)

_**KYOKO:**_ (Jeee Solo Espero Que No Se Les Ocurra Retar A Akemi O A Mami-San)

Ambas Estaban Tan Sumidas En Sus Pensamientos Que No Notaron Cuando Cierta Pequeña Peli Blanca Aparecía A Lado De Ellas Mientras Sorbía Un Poco De Té Que Tenia En Una Taza En Su Mano Esta Pequeña Era La Bruja Charlotte Mejor Conocida Como "Bebe"

**BEBE:** Oigan De ¿Que Tanto Piensan? / Pregunto Esta Tranquilamente

_**SAYAKA:**_ Ha Nada Solo Pensábamos Que Iba A Suceder…Haa ¿Bebe Que Haces Aquí Que No Estabas Dormida Todo Este Tiempo?

**BEBE:** Lo Estaría Si No Fuera Por El Escandalo De Esas 3 / Dijo Ella Mientras Señalaba A Mami-San, Kyoko Y Sayaka Las Cuales A Un Seguían En El Suelo Con Los Ojos E Espiral Y X…X A Un Carbonizadas

_**KYOKO: **_Y Ahora Que Lo Mencionas De Donde Sacaste Eso 0…..0 / Pregunto Kyoko Refiriéndose A La Rebanada De Pastel Que Tenia Bebe En La Otra Mano

**BEBE:** Ha Eso Mami-Chan No Quería Llevar Mucho Queso Para Bebe A Sí Que Bebe Llevar Muchos Pastelillos U-U / Dijo Esta Kyoko Al Saber Que Ella Tenía Pastelillos De Mami-San Le Iba A Pedir Uno Pero Se Vio Interrumpida Cuando Escucho Los Gritos De Ciertas Chicas.

¡Pero ¿Por Qué Demonios Hiciste Eso?!

¡Eso Fue Asombroso Y Abrumador!

¡ ¿Akemi-Chan Era Necesario Que Hicieras Eso?! : (

Eran Las Quejas Y Gritos De Ellas 3 La Primera En Quejarse Fue Kyoko No Muy Alegre De Ahí Le Seguía Sayaka Quien En Vez De Estar Como Kyoko Estaba Sorprendida Por La Habilidad Mágica De Akemi Y Por Ultima Mami-San Quien A Pesar De Estar Sorprendida Estaba Algo Molesta No Creía Que Era Necesario Ese Ataque Para Llamar Su Atención Entonces Ella Se Acercó A Unas Akemi Y Mami-San Ya Repuestas De La Risa Al Verlas Estrelladas En El Suelo , Pero Ellas Se Percataron De Una Furiosa Mami-San Se Acercaba

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Mejor Sera Que Les Expliques El Por Qué / Dijo La Otra Mami-San Mientras Se Alejaba De Akemi Para Ponerse A Lado De Las Otras Kyoko Y Sayaka

**Mami-San:** ¡Akemi! ¿Por Qué Apareciste Así De Repente? Y Luego Ese Hechizo Poderoso Que Utilizaste Para Repeler Nuestros Ataques Mágicos Hacia Nosotras ¿No Crees Que Fue Peligroso? Pudo Haber Salido Alguien Herida / Decía Un Muy Enojada Mami-San A Una Akemi Que No Mostraba Algo De Culpa

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Dime Algo Mami-San ¿Alguna De Ustedes Salió Gravemente Herida O Con Alguna Lesión? / Dijo Akemi De Manera Serena Y Analizadora

**MAMI-SAN:** Bu…Bueno No…Pero A Un Así No Cres Que Fue Peligroso Y Además ¿Por Que Lo Hiciste Si Estábamos Demostrándoles El Tipo De Magia Que Utilizábamos Al Igual Que Nuestros Ataques Mágicos? ¿Qué Hicimos Mal? / Dijo Mami-San

Pero Fue Interrumpida Por Su Otro Yo La Cual Pudo Ver Los Errores En Los Ataques Mágicos De Ellas 3

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Mami-San El Por Qué Akemi Detuvo Sus Ataques Es Simple Ustedes Muy Apenas Saben Cómo Dominar Su Magia Aplicada A Sus Ataques Mágicos Para Empezar Mami-San Tu No Sabes Distribuir Al 100% Tu Magia Además Tu _**"Prana"**_ Esta Algo Baja Por Lo Cual No Puedes Invocar Muchos Más Fusiles De Los Que Deberías Usar, Luego Esta Sayaka Ella No Sabe Cómo Manejar El Arte Del Dominio De La Espada Con Sus Sables La Cual Hace Que Los Combos De Magia Con Sus Sables No Sean Muy Eficaces Ya Que Dejan Muchas Aberturas Y En Cuanto A Kyoko Bueno Sin Ofender Pero Ella No Tiene Nada De Control En Sus Ataques Además De Gastar Magia Sin Sentido Pero Lo Compensa Con Sus Altas Reservas De _**"Prana"**_ La Cual Hace Que Este Un Poco Equilibrada Pero No Lo Necesario /Dijo Detalladamente Y Seriamente La Otra Mami-San No Por Nada Era La Líder De **(A.M.S.U.)** Y La Mahou Shoujo Más Poderosa (Claro Después De Megami-Sama Y De Akemi)

Todas Ellas Estaban Sorprendidas Por Como La Otra Mami-San Había Señalado Su Errores En Sus Ataques Mágicos Y Les Reprendía El Mal Uso De Su Magia Entendiendo Ahora A Lo Que Akemi Se Refirió Cuando Les Pregunto Si Habían Resultado Heridas En Otras Palabras "Sus Ataques Mágicos No Eran Lo Suficientemente Poderosos Ni Letales" Para Hacerles Un Gran Daño A Ellas, Entonces Mami-San Mira A Akemi Y Le Pregunta.

**MAMI-SAN:** Akemi Si Es Verdad Lo Dicho Por Mi Otro Yo Quiero Comprobarlo Y La Mejor Manera De Ello Es Teniendo Una Batalla Tu Y Yo / Dijo Mami-San Con Determinación

Todas Las Presentes Escucharon Eso Incluyendo A Bebe Quien Dejo Caer Su Tasa Al Suelo Mientras La Otra Kyoko Solo Se Palmeo La Cara Al Saber Que Mami-San Retaba A Akemi A Una Batalla. Entonces Akemi Miro A La Otra Mami-San Para Ver Si Esta Lo Aprobaría

**N / A:** Eso Es Por Que Mami-San Es La Líder De **(A.M.S.U.)** Además De Que Es Quien Tiene El Mando En **"AINCRAD"** Por Lo Cual Debía Pedir Permiso O Simplemente Avisar

Entonces La Otra Mami-San Asintió Pero Pregunto Algo Antes De Que Se Iniciara La Batalla

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Déjame Preguntarte Algo Mami-San ¿En Realidad Te Quieres Enfrentar A Akemi-Chan? Recuerda Ella Es Muy Diferente A La Homura Que Tú Conoces Y La Cual Ya Te Has Enfrentado A Un Así ¿Quieres Enfrentarla?

**MAMI-SAN:** Sí…Así Estaré Segura De Lo Que Tu Y Ella Nos Han Dicho / Contesto Ella

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ (Suspiro) Entonces Si Es Así De Acuerdo Pero Todas Las Demás Tomen Una Distancia De 30 Metros Para Estar Seguras / Dijo Mami-San Mientras Las Demás Asentían A Lo Dicho Retirándose

En Medio De La Zona De Entrenamiento Akemi Y Mami-San Se Encontraban Frente A Frente A Un Poco Distancia De 10 Metros Entonces Mami-San Saco Varios Fusiles Por Debajo De Sus Falda Con Solo Alzarla Un Poco Para Después De Su Pequeña Boina Sacar Otros 4 Fusiles Mami-San Estaba Lista, Akemi Al Ver A Mami-San Lista Solo Sonrió Un Poco Y Dio Un Pequeño Chasquido Con Los Dedos Para Que Una Luz Brillante La Envolviera Para Después Revelarla Vestida Con Su Traje De Bruja Su Gran Gabardina Azul Oscuro Con Un Pequeño Cuello De Tortuga Con Unas Medias Hasta Los Muslos, Unas Botas Plateadas De Tacón Con Suela Negra Con Punta Dorada En La Punta Y Una Cruz Igual De Orada En Ambas Con Un Pequeño Dobladillo En El Borde De Las Botas Estas Le Llegaban A La Rodillas, Debajo De Su Gabardina Vestía Una Blusa Negra Con Un Pequeño Escote, Sus Ante Brazos Expuestos Y Unas Mangas Del Mismo Color De La Gabardina Llegaban Hasta Sus Manos Que Estaban Cubiertas Por Unos Guantes Sin Dedos Y Lo Más Llamativo Esta Ocasión Estaba Usando Un Sombrero Digno De Una Bruja En Color Azul Oscuro Pero Con Una Cinta Dorada Que Tenía Unos Grabados Y La Punta De Este Colgaba Un Poco.

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Ahora Que Estoy Lista Que Tipo De Arma Y Ataque Mágico Debería Utilizar Contigo Mami-San / Se Preguntaba A Sí Misma Mientras Ponía Una Pose Pensativa

A Mami-San Se Le Formo Un Gotón En La Nuca Por Ver A Akemi Algo Despreocupada Al Elegir Alguna Arma Y Ataque Mágico

**MAMI-SAN:** (Suspiro) Solo Elige El Ataque Mágico Y Arma Con Las Que Mejor Te Sientas A Gusto / Le Dijo Mami-San A Akemi

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Ha Gracias Mami-San Ya Sé Que Elegir / Agradeció Con Una Sonrisa A Mami-San Sonrisa Que A La Vista De Sus Compañeras No Aseguraba Nada Bonito

A Lo Lejos Las Demás Podían Ver La Sonrisa De Akemi Estremeciéndose Un Poco

**BEBE:** !Oigan¡ ¿Por Qué Se Pusieron Tensas? / Pregunto Bebe

_**SAYAKA:**_ Es Que Akemi Va A Barrer El Piso Con Mami-San / Dijo Sayaka Un Poco Tensa

**BEBE:** A ¿Qué Te Refieres?

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Bueno Es Que Akemi Está Decidiendo Que Va A Utilizar Ya Que Mami-San Le Dijo Que Utilizara Algo Con Que Se Sintiera A Gusto Lo Cual La Hace Algo Peligrosa / Dijo Mami-San

**SAYAKA / KYOKO:** ¡Heeeeee! / Ambas Se Sorprendieron Al Igual Que Bebe

Regresando A La Zona De Entrenamiento Donde Mami-San Se Iba A Enfrentar Con Akemi, Para Que De Un Momento Ella Dijera Algo

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¡Ya Sé Que Voy A Utilizar! / Exclamo Ella Mientras Invocaba Un Círculo Mágico Color Violeta Del Cual Surgió Un Rifle De Franco Tirador Este No Era Un Rifle Sencillo Ni Normal Ya Que Era De Color Negreo Metalice Con Una Longitud De 1.25 Mts En La Parte Superior Tenia Una Gran Mira Telescópica Y En La Punta De Este Tenia Lo Que Parecía Una Punta De Cañón En Diminuto Por Su Tamaño Se Podía Apreciar Que Era Algo Pesado

Mami-San Se Quedó Sorprendida Al Ver El Arma Que Akemi Había Invocado Pero Lo Que Más Le Sorprendió Fue Ver Como Aparecía A Su Lado Una Espada Negra Brillosa Pero En Vez De Una Hoja Afilada Tenia Una Gran Aguja Dejándola Con Cierta Duda

Además Sin Que Alguna De Ellas Se Diera Cuenta (A Excepción De La Otra Mami-San) Akemi Cerro Uno De Su Ojo Izquierdo Para Que Al Momento De Abrirlo Este Se Mostró Dorado Y Delineado.

**N / A:** Secretamente Akemi Había Activado Levemente El _**"REBELIÓN MODE"**_

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Mami-San Te Presento A **"Hecate II 2.0"** / Dijo Akemi Para Que Al Momento De Su Espalda Aparecieran Más Círculos Mágicos De Los Cuales Surgieron Muchos Más Rifles **"Hecate"** Alrededor De Unos "120" Paralizando A Mami-San De La Impresión

**N / A:** El Rifle Que Invoco Akemi Es La Hecate II Que Usa Sinon Y La Espada Que Tiene Colgando Hace Referencia A La Espada De Laser Que Utiliza Kirito En Los Volúmene De Las Novelas De Sword Art Online

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¡Lista O No! Ahí Voy / Dijo Mientras Corría En Dirección Hacia Mami-San Quien Se Preparaba Para El Ataque De Akemi

En El Momento En El Que Akemi Se Acercaba Mami-San Tomo Un De Sus Fusiles Y Le Apunto A Akemi Disparándole, Pero Al Momento De Disparar Quedo Sorprendida Ya Que Akemi Uso Una De Sus Balas Para Partir La Bala Que Mami-San Le Había Disparado Dejándola A Un Más Sorprendida

**MAMI-SAN:** ¡ ¿Pe…Pe…Pero Cómo?!

A Lo Lejos Se Podía Observar Como Sayaka, Kyoko Y Bebe Estaban Atónitas Ante Lo Que Sus Ojos Presenciaron La Primera En Preguntar Fue Bebe Siendo Respondida Por La Otra Mami-San

**BEBE:** ¿Cómo Hizo Para Partir En Pedazos El Tiro Que Mami-San Le Había Disparado?

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Todas Recuerdan Los 120 Rifles Que Akemi Invoco

….Sí…. / Respondieron Ellas

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Si Ponen Atención Podrán Ver Que Todos Esos Rifles Ya No Están Detrás De Akemi Si No Que Están Posicionados En Diferentes Puntos De La Zona Lo Cual Le Da Akemi Una Mejor Cobertura Sobre El Campo De Batalla / Dijo Mami-San

**KYOKO:** Si Ya Notamos Que Los Rifles Ya No Están Detrás De Ella Y Ya Nos Dimos Cuenta Que Están Esparcidos…. ¿Pero En Que Momento Lo Hizo Sin Que Nos Diéramos Cuenta? / Se Quejaba Kyoko Al No Entender Completamente Todo

**SAYAKA:** Lo Que Quiere Decir Mami-San Es Que Los Rifles Que Akemi Ubico En Diferentes Puntos Del Campo De Prácticas Le Dan Un Apoyo Externo Para Desviar Las Balas De Mami-San O En Este Caso Destruirlas Usando Los Rifles **"Hecate II 2.0" **Al Parecer Mami-San No Lo Ha Notado Todavía "Jeee Muy Lista Akemi Atacar Mientras Corres Para Distraer A Mami-San Y Poner En Marcha Tu Jugada" / Dijo Sayaka De Una Manera Demasiado Analítica

Kyoko Y Bebe Estaban Sin Habla Ante Lo Escuchado Por Sayaka Mientras Esta Tenían Un Gotón En La Cabeza Por La Expresión De Estas

**SAYAKA:** ¡Oigan! No Me Miren Así Que Me Da Escalofríos / Dijo Algo Incomoda Sayaka

**BEBE:** Por Cierto ¿Cómo Lo Descubriste? / Pregunto Bebe

**KYOKO:** Si Cierto ¡¿Cómo Rayos Lo Descubriste?! / Preguntaba Algo Histérica Kyoko

**SAYAKA:** Eso Fue Sencillo Me Basto Con Ver Que Sus Rifles Ya No Estaban Detrás De Ella Por Lo Cual Pensé Que Los Había Escondido En Diferentes Lugares Para Que Dispararan A Distancia Su Táctica Es Parecida A La Que Utilizo Con Mis Espadas La Diferencia Es Que Yo Solo Puedo Utilizar 5 Y Ella Mucho Más Además De Tener Una Buena Sincronización Para Ubicarlas Y Activarlas En El Momento Preciso

Bebe Entendió La Explicación De Sayaka Ya Que Era Fácil Predecir Como Para Que Había Invocado Tantos Rifles Si No Los Iba A Utilizar Todos, Kyoko Por Otro Lado Solo Obto Por Dejarlo Así Ya Que Solo Le Dolía Más El Cerebro Por Tanta Explicación

**N / A:** ¡Pobrecita Fue Tanta Información Para Su Azucarado Cerebro! Ojala Así Como Come Dulces Procesara La Información Que Le Dan

Entonces Mami-San Les Dice Que Vuelvan A Observar La Pelea Solo Para Ver Como Mami-San Estaba Quedándose Sin Fusiles Ya Que Akemi Solo Bloqueaba Las Balas Con Su **"Hecate II 2.0"** Que Mami-San Le Disparaba Logrando Cansarla Lo Más Raro Es Que Akemi No Haya Disparado De Su Rifle Ni Una Sola Vez

**MAMI-SAN:** Co…Como Ess Que… Lo…Logras Bloquear Mis Disparos Si Te Estado Atacando Furtivamente Mientras Tu Solo Te Mueves De Una Lado A Otro Y Solo Bloqueas Alguno Con Otra Bala / Decía Algo Cansada Mami-San

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Eso Es Sencillo Mami-San Recuerdas Que Paso Con Mis Demás Rifles / Le Pregunto Akemi A Mami-San Mientras Ella Sonreía Por Lo Dicho Ahí Fue Donde Mami-San Capto La Indirecta

**MAMI-SAN:** ¡Ya Lo Entendí! Tu Invocaste Todos Esos Rifles Para Que Te Dieran Apoyo Externo Para Así Evitar Y Destruir Todos Mis Ataques Ahora Entiendo Por Qué Mis Balas Eran Despedazadas ¡Tu Ubicaste Tus Rifles A Distancia Para Darte Apoyo Extra Pero ¿En Qué Momento Los Ubicaste Sin Que Me Diera Cuenta? / Pregunto Algo Cansada Y Escéptica

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ …Simple Los Ubique Mientras Corría A Atacarte A Ti Mientras Tratabas De Dispararme Con Tus Balas Mágicas Ya Había Preparado Todos Mis Movimiento El Cual Fue Más Fácil Al Ver Que No Te Percatabas De Ello Hasta Hace Unos Minutos / Dijo Akemi

Mami-San Estaba Cansada Y Asombrada Ya Que Akemi Pensaba Con Que Estrategia Atacar Al Igual De Que Métodos Usar Contra Su Oponente, Definitivamente Esta Akemi Era Muy Diferente A Homura Mami-San Solo Pensó Que Ya Era Hora De Terminar Con La Batalla Así Que Hizo Aparecer Más Fusiles Alrededor De Ella Lista Para Lanzar Su Ultimo Ataque Contra Akemi

**MAMI-SAN:** ¡Akemi-Chan! Es Hora De Terminar Esto De Una Vez ¿No Te Parece? / Dijo Al Momento De Lanzarse En Contra De Akemi

_**AKEMI MADOKA**_: ¡Estoy De Acuerdo Contigo! Mami-San!

Dijo Esta Para Desvanecer El Rifle Que Tenia En Las Manos Para Que Te Un Momento A Otro Tomara De Su Cintura Lo Que Pareciera Una Espada Pero En Vez De Tener Una Hoja Afilada Tenia Algo Parecido A Una Gran Aguja Plateada Entonces Comenzó A Correr Con Su Espada-Aguja En Mano Hacía Mami-San, Mami-San Al Estar Algo Cerca Comenzó A Dispararle Varias Veces Pero De Repente Escucho Susurrar A Akemi Algo…

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ _**"E Lion Tusk Ascendent"**_ (Colmillo De León Ascendente)

"Ronm…Ronm…Ronm"…Fueron Los Sonidos Que Se Pudieron Escuchar Al Momento De Que Los Disparos De Mami-San Fueran Repelidos Por La Ahora Espada De Rayos Que Akemi Empuñaba Con Una Mano Mientras Sonreía, La Espada Paso De Ser Una Simple Aguja A Ser Una Espada Cubierta En Una Especie De Luz Plateada Mientras Despedía Varios Rayos Mami-San Y Las Demás Veían Esto Atónitas Ya Que Akemi Bloqueo Cada Uno De Los Disparos De Mami-San En Segundos

**MAMI-SAN:** … ¡Imposible! Nadie Hasta Ahora Había Sido Capaz De Bloquear Todos Mis Tiros De Un Solo Tajo! ¿Cómo Lo Hiciste? / Pregunto Una Consternada Mami-San Mientras Tomaba Distancia De Akemi

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Eso Es Gracias A Mi "Espada De Luz" O Como Le Dicen "Espada Laser" Con Ella Puedo Desintegrar Tus Balas Ya Que Tiene Una Gran Intensidad De Calor Y Energía….Así Que Continuemos / Dio Akemi Mientras Se Lanzaba A Una Distraída Mami-San Enfrascando Un Duelo Fiero

Mami-San Hacia Todo Lo Posible Para Poder Asestarle Algún Daño A Akemi Fallando Enormemente Mientras Akemi Además De Tratar De Darle Algún Corte Intentaba Darle Uno Que Otro Golpe Con Una De Sus Piernas Envuelta Con Energía Mágica

"Plack…..Plack….Plack…"

"Soft….Soft….Soft…"

" Bommmm…Bommmmm…Bommm…."

"Poss..Poss…Poss"….."

"Fiunnnnnn…Fiunnnn…"

"Crackkkkkkk….."

"…..¡Aaaaaahhhhh!…"

Se Escuchó Un Enorme Grito Por Parte De Mami-San Y A La Vez De Como Se Quebraba Algo Lo Cual Llamo La Atención De Las Demás, Sayaka, Bebe Y Kyoko Veían En Shock Lo Ocurrido Frente A Ellas Ya Que Lo Que Trono Fueron Varios Fusiles De Mami-San Que Fueron Cortados Por La Espada De Akemi Mientras El Enorme Grito Que Mami-San Había Dado Era Debido A Que Akemi En Un Descuido De Mami-San Le Había Dislocado Un Brazo A Mami-San Con Una Patada Que Esta Le Había Dado Al Momento De Cortar Sus Fusiles Dejándola Gritando Adolorida En El Suelo Mientras Akemi Retrocedía

Bebe Y Sayaka Se Querían Lanzar A Ayudar A Mami-San Pero Estas Fueron Detenidas Por La Otra Mami-San Y Por La Misma Kyoko Poniendo Algo Descontentas A Bebe Y A Sayaka

**BEBE:** ¡ ¿Pero Que Hacen Debemos Ayudar A Mami?! / Gritaba Bebe Con Enojo

**SAYAKA:** ¡Que No Entienden Que Mami-San Esta Herida! / Se Quejaba Sayaka Con Rabia

Pero Lo Siguiente Dicho Por La Otra Mami-San Las Dejo Perplejas

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Y ¡¿Creen Que No Me He Dado Cuenta?! Me Gustaría Parar La Pelea Pero Ella Misma Me La Pidió Así Que No Puedo Detenerla Ahora Mismo Ya Que Es Algo Que Ella Pidió / Dijo La Líder De **(A.M.S.U.)** Con Tono Serio

**BEBE:** Pero Mami…. / Dijo Bebe Preocupada Por Mami-San Mientras Lagrimas Rodaban Su Mejilla

**SAYAKA:** Y Tu Kyoko ¿Por Qué Evitas Que Vayamos Con Mami-San? / Pregunto Esta Con Impotencia Y Rabia De No Ayudar A Mami-San

**KYOKO:** No Lo Vez Sayaka No Es Que No Quiera Que Ayudes A Mami-San Pero Ella Decidió Esto Por Su Cuenta Para Probar Si Lo Que Nos Han Dicho Es Cierto Además Quería Probar El Nivel De La Bruja Celestial Akemi ¿No? Ten Fe En Que Ella Estará Bien Mira…. / Dijo Kyoko A Sayaka Mientras Señalaba Como Mami-San

A Lo Lejos Se Podía Ver Como Mami-San Se Levantada Algo Adolorida Y Con Un Brazo Dislocado Colgando Pero Con Una Determinación De Seguir Sorprendiendo A Sayaka Y A Bebe

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ … ¡Increíble Mami-San! Después De Ese Golpe Me Sorprende Que Puedas Continuar (Tal Y Como Lo Esperaba De Ti Mami-San Eres Fuerte) / Dijo Akemi Ahora Siendo Ella La Sorprendida

**MAMI-SAN:** Vas A Necesitar Más Que Eso Para Vencerme Akemi-Chan / Comento Mami-San

Mientras Con Las Pocas Fuerzas Que Le Quedaban Ella Salto Frente Akemi Y De Un Solo Golpe Invoco Decenas De Fusiles Que Comenzaron A Disparar Hacia… ¡Los Rifles De Akemi! Que Tenia Ubicados Alrededor De Ella Destruyéndolos De Un Solo Tiro Mientras Que Otra Ronda De Tiros Eran Dirigidos A Akemi Que Con Su Espada Bloqueaba Los Tiros Que Podía Mientras Hacia Algunas Piruetas

"Piunnn…Piunn…..Piunnn….Piunn"

"Bommmm….Bommmm…Bommm..."

"Sowwwww…..Sowwww….Sowwwww"

Pequeñas Explosiones Se Podían Ver Y Escuchar Por Todo El Lugar Llamando La Atención De Las Mahou Shoujo Que Se Encontraban Por Sus Alrededores Al Igual De Algunas Brujas Que Estaban Viendo La Pelea Desde Algún Punto Alto

De Un Momento A Otro Mami-San Logro Herir A Akemi Cerca De Un Costado Eso Ocasiono Que Akemi Perdiera El Equilibrio Y La Concentración

**MAMI-SAN:** ¡Ahora!... / Exclamo Esta

Para Que De Repente Akemi Fuera Envuelta En Una Especie De Listón Rojo Con Una Cerradura Dorada En Medio Inmovilizándola De Pie Al Suelo

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¡¿Pero Que Rayos?! / Dijo Esta Pero No Tuvo Tiempo De Reaccionar Debido Al Ataque Que Mami-San Le Estaba A Punto De Enviar

Entonces Con El Ultimo Esfuerzo De Mami-San Esta Se Quito Un Pequeño Listón De Sus Boina El Cual Se Convirtió En Un Enorme Revolver Mediano De Un Solo Tiro Que Apuntaba A Una Akemi Inmóvil Mientras Mami-San Apuntaba A Distancia Con Un Solo Brazo El Revolver

**MAMI-SAN:** (A Un Con Un Brazo Esto Es Realmente Pesado) Este Es Mi Último Ataque Akemi-Chan _**"Tiro Fínale…"**_ / Dijo Mientras Disparaba Una Enorme Ráfaga De Poder A Una Akemi Que Solo Sonrió De Medio Lado

Ese Último Ataque De Mami-San Genero Una Onda Explosiva Que Sacudió Toda La Zona De Repente Unas Ráfagas Se Dirigían A Las Demás Que Estaban Contemplado La Batalla Entonces La Otra Sayaka Se Puso En Frente De Todas Y Levanto Un Muro De Agua

_**SAYAKA:**_ _**"Element Acuos: Suijinheki"**_ (Elemento Agua: Gran Muro Acuático)

Protegiendo A Todas Ellas De Las Ráfagas Lo Lejos Se Podía Ver Una Enorme Estela De Polvo

Cuando La Explosión Termino Se Podía Ver Un Enorme Cráter Y A Mami-San Jadeando Pesadamente

**MAMI-SAN:** ¿Lo…Log…Re?

"**Hummm Creo Que No Mami-San**_**"**_ / Dijo Una Voz Que Estaba Cerca De Mami-San Para Que De Repente Donde Se Encontraba Parada Mami-San Emergieran De La Tierra Un Par De Manos Sujetando A Mami-San De Los Pies Y De Un Momento A Otro Del Mismo Suelo Surgió Un Listón Morado-Violeta Sujetando A Mami-San De Su Otro Brazo Y De Su Cuello Haciéndola Doblarse Hacia Atrás Para Que Se Sorprendiera Al Ver Algo En El Aire Cayendo Rápidamente Y De Un Momento A Otro Pudo Distinguir Que Era ¡Akemi! Apuntándole Con Su Refile **"Hecate II 2.0"** Mientras Ella Hacia Una Pequeña Sonrisa

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ **"Game Over"** Mami-San / Dijo Al Momento De Disparar Hacia Mami-San

"Boooomm…..Booooomm….Booomm"

Al Momento De Que Akemi Disparara Solo Se Pudo Ver Una Pequeña Explosión A Lo Lejos Después De Dicha Explosión Podemos Ver Como Bebe, Sayaka Y Kyoko Se Acercan Corriendo Al Lugar Donde Se Encontraba Mami-San Solo Para Encontrarla Gravemente Herida Y Con Un Brazo Roto Por El Ataque De Akemi

**MAMI-SAN:** Cof…Cof…Cof….Qu….E….Fue…E….So… / Dijo Una Moribunda Mami-San

**BEBE:** Mami-Chan Resiste Decía Bebe Con Una Expresión De Angustia

**SAYAKA:** Mami-San Aguanta En Un Momento Te Curare / Decía Sayaka Mientras Se Acercaba A Una Moribunda Mami-San

Entonces De Repente Aterrizo Akemi Elegantemente En El Suelo Con Su Rifle A Un En Manos Mientras Este Humeaba Del Reciente Disparo, Pero Entonces Fue Sujetada Del Cuello Por Una Furiosa Kyoko

**KYOKO:** ¡Pero Qué Demonios Te Pasa Pudiste Haber Matado A Mami-San Con Ese Ataque! / Exclamaba Kyoko Algo Rabiosa De La Ira

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Deberían Ver Bien A Su Alrededor / Dijo Akemi De Manera Simple

**KYOKO / SAYAKA / BEBE:** A ¡¿Que Rayos Te Refieres?! / Dijeron Las 3 Al Mismo Tiempo

Entonces La Otra Mami-San Y Los Otros Yo De Sayaka Y Kyoko Se Acercaron A Ellas Y Entonces La Otra Mami-San Dijo Algo Que Las Confundió

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Akemi-Chan ¿No Crees Que Ya Las Hiciste Sufrir Un Poco? Al Menos Ya Desactiva La Ilusión Antes De Que Se Vuelvan Locas / Dijo Esta

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Bueno Tal Vez Se Me Haya Pasado Un Poco La Mano Pero Esto Me Sirvió Para Comprobar El Nivel De Mami-San Y Es Fuerte Pero Le Falta Más Practica / Dijo Akemi Calmadamente

**KYOKO:** ¿Pero De Que Rayos Están Hablando?

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ De Esto…

Entonces Todo Alrededor Comenzó A Distorsionarse Siendo Absorbido Por El Ojo Izquierdo De Akemi Para Que De Repente Una Luz Dorada Intensa Las Cegara Por Un Momento Al Desaparecer La Luz Que Las Había Cegado Todas Se Encontraban En El Mismo Lugar ¡Incluso Mami-San! Quien No Presentaba Alguna Herida Grave Ni Su Brazo Roto Pero Lo Más Extraño Todas Se Encontraban Observando Como Un Pequeño Vórtice Desaparecía En El Ojo Izquierdo De Akemi El Cual Era Dorado Mientras Este Terminaba De Girar Lentamente Mostrando Una Hélice Negra De 3 Puntas Con 3 Cuchillas De Oz En Cada Punta Mostrando En El Centro De La Hélice Un Espacio Dorado Dejando Sin Habla A Kyoko, Sayaka, Bebe Y A La Misma Mami-San

**MAMI-SAN:** ¿Pero Que Fue Todo Eso? Y ¿Por Qué Me Encuentro Sin Ningún Rasguño? ¿Qué No Estaba Peleando Con Akemi-Chan? / Pregunto Una Mami-San Algo Confusa

**BEBE:** ¡Mami-Chan!

**SAYAKA:** Pero Que Susto Nos Diste Cuando Te Vimos Gravemente Herida

**KYOKO:** ¿Oigan Como Es Que Mami-San Se Encuentra Bien Si Hace Unos Momentos Estaba Gravemente Herida? / Dijo Kyoko Haciendo Una Aclaración Algo Importante E Inteligente

**SAYAKA:** ¡A Es Verdad Como Es Eso Posible! / Entonces Alguien Más Hablo

**MAMI-SAN:** Akemi Me Gustaría Saber Cómo Es Que Me Encuentro Bien Y Sin Ninguna Herida Recuerdo Perfectamente Nuestra Batalla Y Los Ataques Que Al Ultimo Recibí De Ti / Pregunto Mami-San Quien Era Abrazada Por Bebe Mientras Esta También Ponía Atención A Lo Que Mami-San Pregunto

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Vamos Díselos Akemi-Chan No Vez Que Están Algo Confundidas / Dijo La Otra Mami-San A Akemi

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ (Suspiro) Mami-San Todo Lo Que Recuerdas Las Lesiones Y Heridas Que Tuvimos En Nuestra Pelea Fueron Cosas Que Realmente Pasaron Y A La Vez No Pasaron / Dijo Akemi Confundiendo Más A Las Demás

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Lo Que Trato De Decirles Es Que Altere Esa Realidad Convirtiéndola En Una Simple Ilusión Por Lo Cual Todas Esas Heridas, Explosiones Y Daños Generados En La Batalla Desaparecieron Antes De Que Pregunten Que Hechizo O Magia Utilice Solo Les Diré Que Utilice Una Habilidad Mía Llamada "Rebelión Mode" Que Utilizo En Conjunto Con Los Ojos / Dijo Akemi Mientras Señalaba A Su Ojo Izquierdo Mientras Este Volvía A La Normalidad

**MAMI-SAN:** ¡Eso Es Impresionante Akemi-Chan!

**KYOKO:** Me Cuesta Trabajo Creer Que Puedas Cambiar La Realidad Por Una Ilusión

**SAYAKA:** ¡Eso Es Impresionante! Así Que Este Es Tu Famoso **"Rebelión Mode" /** Exclamaba Sayaka De La Impresión

**MAMI-SAN:** ¿"**Rebelión Mode**"? ¿Tú Ya Sabías Acerca De Eso Sayaka? / Pregunto Con Interés Mami-San

**SAYAKA:** Bueno No Realmente Akemi Solo Me Menciono Que Era Una Habilidad Muy Poderosa Solo Se Eso

**KYOKO:** Por Lo Que Veo Es Una Habilidad Muy Poderosa ¿Cualquiera Puede Aprenderla O Solo Tu Puedes Hacerla? / Pregunto Kyoko Mientras Comía Una Paleta

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Ara…Ara…Ara Si Quieren Saberlo Es Mejor Regresar Adentro Del Castillo ¿No Creen Que Necesitamos Una Ducha? Además Alguna De Ustedes No Se Muere De Hambre / Dijo La Otra Mami-San Al Momento De Que La Otra Mami-San Mencionara Sobre Una Ducha Y Algo De Comer Sayaka Y Mami-San Saltaron De Alegría Pues Tanta Impresión Las Había Hecho Sudar Y Por Parte De Kyoko Y Bebe Estas Miraron Con Estrellitas En Los Ojos A La Otra Mami-San Por Lo Que Ella Les Menciono, Esas Miradas Le Enviaron A Mami-San Una Sensación De Incomodidad

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ (Creo Que No Debí Decirles Sobre Lo De La Comida) T_T / Pensaba Mami-San Mientras Lloraba Al Estilo Anime

En Eso Le Se Acerca Akemi Para Hablarle Y Burlarse Un Poco De Ella

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ No Crees Que A Veces Es Mejor Saber A Quien Le Hablas Sobre Comida Jeeeeeee / Dijo Akemi Mientras Se Reía Un Poco De Su Líder

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Mooo No Es Divertido Akemi-Chan / Se Quejaba Una Infantil Mami-San

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¿Por Qué Todas Me Dicen De Esa Manera? (Megami-San Espero Que Eso No Se Deba A Que Les Hayas Dicho Tu Eso) / Decía Y Penaba Cierta Bruja Con Un Pequeño Tic En La Ceja…

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¡Oigan! ¿Qué Esperan? / Decía La Otra Sayaka Quien Junto A La Otra Kyoko Se Dirigían De Vuelta Al Castillo Aun Que La Otra Sayaka Solo Iba A Saquear La Cafetería

_**KYOKO:**_ (Tanto Observar Me Dio Hambre A Ver Que Guarda Charlotte En Su Nevera) 7 Eran Los Pensamientos De La Otra Kyoko Sobre Las Golosinas De Cierta Pequeña Peli Blanca

Y Así Todas Las Mahou Shoujo Comenzaron A Regresar Al Castillo Para Relajarse En La Ducha Y Comer Algún Bocadillo Además De Saber Más Sobre El **"Rebelión Mode"** De Akemi El Cual Las Dejo Asombradas…

Pero Lo Que Ninguna Esperaba Es Que Tuvieran La Visita De Un Viejo Aliado Por Parte De **(A.M.S.U.)** En El Horizonte Surcando Los Cielos Del Atardecer Lo Que Surcaba Los Cielos Era Un Enorme Barco De Metal Algo Fortificado Y Con Un Visible Y Poderoso Armamento De Cañones Listos Para La Batalla Sobre El Mástil Del Barco Se Podía Ver A Un Joven Peli Castaño-Negro De Cabello Medio Largo Con Un Mechón De Un Lado El Cual Vestía Una Gabardina Azul Marino Y Unos Pantalones Negros Con Unas Botas Grises

**¿?: **Capitán _**ARXENIX**_ Llegaremos Pronto Al Castillo **"AINCRAD"** De **(A.M.S.U.)** / Dijo Un Tripulante Que Se Reportaba En Cubierta

_**ARXENIX MASTERX:**_ ¡Excelente! Pongan Maquinas A Media Potencia No Llevamos Prisa

**¿?:** Como Ordene Capitán! / Dijo El Tripulante

_**ARXENIX MASTERX:**_ Jeee Quien Pensaría Que Esos **"RAGKNA"** Se Volvieran Un Problema (Bueno Solo Espero Que Tomoe-San Cumpla Con Lo Prometido Reparar **"El Leviatán"** No Es Nada Sencillo) / Pensaba El Ahora Dicho Capitán…

El Gran Acorazado De ARXENIX MASTERX Se Dirigía Con Rumbo A Donde Se Encuentran Nuestras Protagonistas ¿Cómo Tomaran La Llegada De Un Viejo Aliado? Y ¿Qué Es Eso Del Leviatán?

_**Continuara….**_

**NOTA: En Esta Ocasión Hemos Conocido Las Tácticas Y Habilidades De Akemi Bruja Celestial De (A.M.S.U.) La Cual No Nos Deja De Hablar En Tanto Lo Que Referente A Lo Suyo, También Conoceremos Que Es El "REBELIÓN MODE" Y Por Ultimo Quien Es Ese Aliado Que Viene Rumbo A Los Cuarteles De (A.M.S.U.)**

**Nos Veremos En El Próximo Capitulo "Sayonara" **


	20. REBELIÓN MODE Y PLANEACIÓN DE LA CUMBRE

Saludos Soy ARXENIX 2.0 Y Este Es Mi Primer Fic, Me Anime Después De Tanto Tiempo A Subir Y Crear Historias Que Me Han Inspirado.

Madoka Mágica No Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes, Corresponden A Sus Correspondientes Creadores.

He Aquí Les Dejo Las Referencias Ó Acotaciones De Personajes

**_KYOKO:_** ¿Entonces Lo Harán Verdad? / **Personaje Alterno Hablando**

(Como Si No La Tuvieras Ya Perdida) / **Pensamientos De Personajes**

**"_Egui Bim Na Toko Disa Yamo No Ko Fri"_** / **Hechizos Mágicos De Alto Poder**

**SAYAKA:** Y Yo Era La Única Que Se Estaba Volviendo Loca / **Personaje Hablando**

**_¡Lidians Asseninas Sonicas!_**_ / **Ataque Mágico**_

**DETALLES: **En Este Fic Empleare Algunas Técnicas De Otros Animes Que Les Serán Algo Conocidos (Obviamente No Soy Dueño De Ellos) Habrá Unos Ataques Que Son De Mi Auditoria

_Ahora Vamos Con El Fic….._

_**CAPITULO XIX: CAPITULO XIX: "REBELIÓN MODE" Y PLANEACIÓN PARA LA CUMBRE**_

En Los Aposentos De Cierto Castillo Podemos Ver Que Detrás De Unas Puertas De Mármol Blanco Decoradas Con Diseños Griegos Se Podían Escuchar Las Voces De Ciertas Ocupantes Que Estaban Disfrutando De Un Placentero Baño En Las Aguas Termales Que Había En Este Gran Salón Baño Envuelto En Un Fino Vapor

Todas Se Encontraban Justamente En Este Momento (A Excepción De Las Otras Sayaka Y Kyoko) Disfrutando Una Relajación Bien Merecida Dentro De Las Termas Se Encontraban Akemi, La Otra Mami-San Con Una Sonrisa De Relajación Acompañadas De Sayaka Y De Mami-San Que Disfrutaban De Este Momento En Las Termas Ya Que El Salón De Baño Las Había Dejado Sorprendidas

Por Otro Lado Se Puede Observar A Kyoko Con Su Cabello Suelto Y A Bebe Sin Sus Trenzas (En Su Forma Humana) Rodeadas De Una Gran Espuma De Jabón Que Cubría Lo Debidamente De Sus Cuerpos Producto De Una "Divertida Y Típica" Pelea De Chicas En El Baño. Pero Eso No Era Por Lo Que Estaban Relajándose Allí Si No Por Alguna Explicación Referente A La Habilidad De Cierta Bruja.

**MAMI-SAN:** Siento Interrumpir Pero ¿Qué No Estábamos Aquí Para Preguntar Sobre Esa Habilidad De Akemi-Chan**…"REBELIÓN MODE"**? / La Primera En Hablar Fue Mami-San

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Bueno Eso Es Cierto Pero Como Son Cosas De Akemi-Chan Mejor Que Ella Les Explique Ya Que Después De Todo Es La Habilidad De Ella, Yo Se Los Podría Decir Ya Que Conozco Acerca De Ello Pero No Lo Hare Ya Que Quiero Disfrutar De Un Buen Baño En Estas Aguas Termales Así Que ¿Por Qué No Les Cuentas Akemi-Chan? / Fue Lo Que Dijo La Otra Mami-San Mientras Se Hundía Más En Las Aguas Termales Mientras Sayaka Y Mami-San Solo La Miraban Con Un Gotón En La Nuca

**SAYAKA:** Bueno Akemi ¿Entonces Como Es Esa Habilidad Tuya? Pregunto Sayaka Para Iniciar La Conversación

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ (Fuu…) La Habilidad Que Tengo Me Permite…

¡Plannnnnnddd! Antes De Que Akemi Comenzara A Contar Acerca De Su Habilidad Las Puertas Del Baño Se Abrieron Mostrando A 2 Chicas Con El Cabello Suelto Y Envueltas En 2 Toallas Una Peli Azul Y Otra Peli Roja Ambas Con Muestras De Cansancio Ambas Comenzaron A Entrar Mientras La Peli Azul Cerraba La Puerta Y La Peli Roja Venia Quejándose De Algo O De Alguien…

_**KYOKO:**_ No Pensé Que Esa Súcubos Fuera Tan Persistente Ahhh Espero Que Todo Eso La Retenga Al Menos Por Una Buena Hora

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¿Y Tú Crees Que No Se Pueda Liberar De Un Momento A Otro? Y Venir Hacia Acá A Tratar De Violar A Alguna De Nosotras En Especial A Ti

_**KYOKO:**_ No Creo Que Sea Para Tanto Recuerda La Dejamos Bien Amordazada Y Bien Atada A Su Cama No Se Levantara En Un Buen Rato

_**SAYAKA:**_ Bueno Tal Vez Pero Si Lograra Despertarse Sabes Que No Tendrá Un Buen Humor Además No Ayuda Mucho El Hecho De Que La Hayas Noqueado Con El Martillo De Anya / Decía Sayaka A Una Kyoko Que Estaba Algo Alegre

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¿Dónde Se Habían Metido Ustedes 2? / Pregunto La Otra Mami-San Que Salía De Las Termas Sin Nada Que La Cubriera Con Su Cabello Suelto Y Mojado

Algunos Se Preguntaran De Que Están Hablando Estas 2 Además Del Hecho Que Hayan Llegado Después De Todas Y Algo Cansadas…

**(FLASH BACK)**

Bueno Lo Que Sucede Es Que Antes De Que Todas Entraran Al Salón Del Baño Las Otras Kyoko Y Sayaka Fueron En Busca De Cierta _**"Súcubos Pervertida"**_ Ya Encontrándola En Su Habitación Leyendo Un Libro De Pastas Azules Titulado _**"El Lirio De 2 Amores Juveniles"**_ Sin Darse Cuenta De Que Sayaka Y Kyoko Estaban Detrás De Ella Con Unas Sojas, Cuerdas, Cadenas Y Pañuelos Para Inmovilizarla Y Amordazarla, Justo Al Momento De Que Esta Tratara De Levantarse Kyoko Y Sayaka Se Le Lanzaron Encima Tratando De Inmovilizarla Con Las Cadenas Y Sogas Mientras Esta Gritaba

_**SAYA:**_ ¡Haa Esperen Ahhhh!

_**KYOKO:**_ Deprisa Sayaka Que Esto Es Difícil / Decía Kyoko Rápidamente

_**SAYAKA:**_ Solo Un Poco Más / Decía Sayaka En El Momento Que Ella Estaba Ajustando Las Cadenas Sobre Una Saya Que Trataba De Zafarse Del Agarre De Kyoko Aun Que En El Fondo Disfrutaba Eso

_**SAYA:**_ ¡¿Pero Que Rayos Hacen?!

Preguntaba Saya Tratando De Liberarse De Kyoko Y Sayaka Lográndolo La Haber Lanzado A Ambas A Un Costado Desplegando Algo Parecido A Unas Muy Delgadas Alas De Murciélago, Pero Solo Pudo Levantarse A La Mitad Ya Que Sayaka Le Salto Encima De Nuevo Con Una Cuerda Saya Trataba De No Caerse Para Que Así No La Ataran Pero No Conto Con Lo Que Venía A Continuación

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¡Ahora Kyoko! / Dijo Sayaka

_**SAYA:**_ ¿Heee?

De Un Momento A Otro Kyoko Apareció Enfrente De Saya Con Una Ligera Sonrisa Empuñando Un Gran Martillo Rojo Con Detalles Dorados

_**KYOKO:**_ _**"Dulces Sueños Saya-Chan"**_

…¡Zassfff!...¡Mnnnnnndddd!

Fue Lo Que Se Escuchó En Toda La Habitación Cuando Una Noqueada Saya Callera Sobre Su Cama Con Un Chichón En Su Cabeza U Con Un Cuerno Medio Roto, Para Que Una Apurada Sayaka Comenzara A Atar Con Sogas Y Cadenas A Una Inconsciente Saya Con Los Ojos En **X_X** Mientras Kyoko Se Acercaba Con Un Pañuelo Para Amordazar A Saya Que Yacía Atada En Su Cama De Una Forma Algo Bondage Y Sádica-Masoquista

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¡Bueno Eso Sera Suficiente!

_**KYOKO:**_ Eso Espero Sera Mejor Ir Con Las Demás A Las Aguas Termales Del Salón / Decía Kyoko Mientras Caminaba A La Puerta Seguida De Sayaka

_**SAYAKA:**_ Esperaba Que Dijeras Eso ¡Me Muero Por Un Baño Relajante!

Y Así Ambas Se Fueron De La Habitación Dejando A Una Inconsciente Y Amordazada Saya

_**SAYA:**_ **X_X**…Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**(FIN DE FLASH BACK)**

_**SAYAKA:**_ Y Eso Fue Lo Que Sucedió Por Eso Tardamos Un Poco Más De Tiempo / Decía Sayaka Explicando El Por Qué Tarde

Todas Se Encontraban Adentro De Las Termas Oyendo El Relato De Sayaka Mientras Mami-San Se Estaba Enjabonando Su Cabello Sobre Un Pequeño Banco Con Una Regadera De Mano

**N / A:** De Esas Regaderas Que Aparecen En Cualquier Anime Al Momento Del Baño

**BEBE:** Y ¿Eso Era Necesario? / Preguntaba Bebe Pensando Que Fue Un Poco Exagerado A Un Que Recibió Miradas Incrédulas De Casi Todas

_**KYOKO:**_ ¡Enserio Que Bebe No Sabe Nada De Esa Pervertida Sádica! / Pregunto Kyoko Ganándose Negaciones Por Parte De Las Demás

**BEBE:** Y ¿Qué Tan Mala Puede Ser? / Pregunto Bebe Inocentemente Para Ser Respondida Por Akemi

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Lo Que Dicen Ellas 2 Es Verdad Ya Que Ella Es Una Especie De _**"Súcubos-Sádica-Pervertida"**_ / Dijo Ella

Y Así Akemi Le Conto "Ciertos Detalles" A Una Muy Cohibida Bebe Que Después De Escuchar Lo Relatado Por Akemi Le Agradeció A Las Otras Sayaka Y Kyoko Por Tal Hazaña Mientras Se Acercaba A Mami-San Y A Kyoko Y Sayaka Quienes Compartían El Mismo Comentario Dicho Por Bebe

Entonces Akemi Procedió A Contar De Nuevo Sobre Su Habilidad

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Como Les Había Dicho Antes La Habilidad Que Use Para Cambiar Esa Realidad Por Una Ilusión Es Debido A Mi **"REBELIÓN MODE"** El Cual Me Permite Alterar Ciertos Fragmentos De La Realidad A Un Que Requiere Algo De Poder Mágico Y Dominio Del Mismo / Decía Ella Dejando A Entender A Las Demás

**MAMI-SAN:** Entiendo Lo Que Quisiste Decir Akemi…Y Veo Que Requiere De Una Cierta Cantidad De Poder Mágico / Dijo Mami-San Recibiendo Una Afirmación De Akemi

**SAYAKA:** Y ¿Qué Más Puedes Hacer Con La Habilidad Del **"Rebelión Mode"**? / Pregunto Una Ansiosa Sayaka

Akemi Tenía Una Expresión Algo Seria Ya Que No Podía Decirles Mucho Acerca De Su Habilidad Por Diversas Razones Ya Que Solo Megami-Sama, Mami-San Y Ella Sabían De Ello Ya Que Las Demás Solo Escucharon Rumores (Ejemplo: Los Otros Yo De Sayaka, Kyoko Y El Mismo _**ARXENIX MASTERX**_)

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Bueno Además De Cambiar Pequeños Fragmentos De Realidad Por Ilusiones Me Da La Habilidad De Tornarme Intangible Ante Cualquier Objeto O Ataque, Copiar Algunos Ataques O Habilidades Mágicas, Poner En Trance A Otros A Un Que Esa Habilidad No Me Gusta Mucho Que Digamos, Aumento De Poder Entre Otros Que No Les Puedo Mencionar / Dijo Akemi Solo Para Observar El Asombro De Todas Ellas Mientras A Lo Lejos La Otra Mami-San Sonreía De Lado

_**SAYAKA / KYOKO:**_ ¡Hummm! Con Que De Eso Se Trataban Los Rumores Acerca De Tu **"REBELIÓN MODE"** / Dijeron Ambas Quienes Ya Sabían Algo De Eso

Entonces Kyoko Pregunto Algo Que Tal Vez No Debió Preguntar…No Ahora

**KYOKO:** Oye Akemi ¿Cómo Y Para Que Obtuviste El **"REBELIÓN MODE"**? Anda Cuenta / Dijo Kyoko A Akemi Pero Esta Se Quedó Callada Y Con La Mirada Algo Desviada

La Otra Mami Al Escuchar Eso Decidió Acercarse A Ellas Ya Que No Debían Saber No Aun Sobre **"MEGUMI LA DARK"** Ya Que Por Esa Razón Surgió El **"REBELIÓN MODE"** De Akemi Básicamente Ella Lo Creo Accidentalmente Para Retener A **"MEGUMI LA DARK"** Hace Tiempo

Todas Estaban Esperando A Que Akemi Contestara Ya Que La Pregunta De Kyoko Era Interesante Pero A La Vez Era Un Poco Descortés Incluso Llegaron A Pensar Que No Debieron Preguntar Eso Pues Creían Haberle Hecho Recordar Algo Triste De Su Pasado A Akemi Entonces Ella Las Miro De Frente Pero Antes De Decir Algo Fue Interrumpida Por La Otra Mami-San

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¡Chicas! Hay Cosas Que No Se Deben Preguntar Así Como Así Akemi Tendrá Sus Razones Para No Responderles Así Que No La Agobien Más Con Eso / Dijo De Manera Seria Mami-San

Esa Reacción Por Parte De La Líder De **(A.M.S.U.)** Las Sorprendió A Casi Todas Ya Que Las Otros Yo De Sayaka Y Kyoko Muy Rara Vez Veían A Mami-San Algo Seria Y Enojada

**N / A: "Nunca De Los Nunca Hacer Enojar A Mami-San"** (Ya Sabrán Más Adelante El ¿Por Qué?)

Los Otros Yo De Sayaka Y Kyoko Decidieron No Preguntar Más Ya No Querían Tentar A Su Suerte En Cambio Sayaka, Kyoko Y La Misma Mami-San Veían Esto Algo Extrañadas Hasta Que Alguien Respondió

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ …Lo Lamento Chicas Pero No Les Puedo Decir Nada Más Acerca De Mi **"REBELIÓN MODE"** / Dijo Akemi Con La Mirada Baja A Las Demás

Entonces Kyoko Respondió Apenadamente

**KYOKO:** Te Entendemos Akemi Y Disculpa Si Pregunte Algo Que No Debía / Se Disculpaba Kyoko Mientras Akemi Le Daba Una Sonrisa

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Ok Y Gracias / Dijo Ella Parea Ser Interrumpida Por Sayaka

**SAYAKA:** Debe Ser Algo Muy Serio He Importante ¿No? / Dijo Sayaka Quien Puedo Ver La Seriedad Del Asunto Al Preguntar De Más

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ …Sí Tal Vez No Les Pueda Dar Una Explicación Pero Les Daré Una Pista Y De Ustedes Depende Encontrarle Lógica ¿Puedo Decirles Eso Mami-San? / Dijo Y Pregunto Akemi A La Otra Mami-San Que Estaba Sentada Alrededor De Ellas Mientras Esta Asentía

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Bueno Presten Atención Que Solo Les Diré Estas Palabras Una Vez / Dijo Akemi A Las Demás Incluyendo A Las Otras Kyoko Y Sayaka

_En Todo Ser O Entidad Ya Sea Humana, Demoniaca, Celestial, Sagrada, Divina, Bestial Alberga Ciertas Emociones Que Si Se Sobrecargan Pueden Generar La Alteración O El Resultado De Una Nueva Personalidad Solida Y Externa La Cual Se Parezca Mucho A Su Punto De Origen Ya Que Estas Nuevas Personalidades O "Manifestaciones Suprimidas O Alternas" Pueden Causar Gran Destrucción U Otro Tipo De Acciones Las Cuales Pueden Generar Problemas A Su Alrededor Por Ese Motivo Tuve Que Crear Mi __**"REBELIÓN MODE"**__ Ya Que Yo…¡Tengo Sellada Dentro De Mi Alma Y Cuerpo A Una Entidad Personalizada Que No Es Mía!..._

Esas Fueron Las Palabras Que Pronuncio Akemi Mientras Se Levantaba Y Preparaba A Salir De Las Termas Ya Que Tenia Cosas Pendientes Por Hacer

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Bueno Chicas Eso Es Todo Lo Que Les Puedo Decir Por El Momento, Si Me Disculpan Tengo Que Encargarme De Ciertos Asuntos Además De Prepararme Para Mañana Ya Que Tengo Que Ir Por Alguien Más / Dijo Akemi Mientras Salía De Las Termas

**MAMI-SAN:** No Hay Problema Akemi-Chan Entendemos Perfectamente Ahora Así Que No Te Preocupes / Dijo Mami-San Con Una Dulce Sonrisa

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Ok Nos Vemos En La Cafetería Más Tarde / Dijo Mientras Se Despedía De Todas Y Salía Del Salón De Baño

Cuando Akemi Se Fue Del Baño Todas Se Acercaron Entre Sí A Pesar Del Vapor Que Despedían Las Aguas Termales

**KYOKO:** ¿Qué Fue Todo Eso Que Dijo Hace Un Momento? / Dijo Kyoko Quien A Un Estaba Procesando Lo Dicho Por Akemi

_**KYOKO:**_ Así Que Si Existen Esas emociones Personalizadas / Dijo La Otra Kyoko Mientras Se Tomaba La Barbilla Con Una Pose Algo Pensativa A Lo Dicho Por Akemi Sospechando Algo

**N / A:** La Otra Kyoko Alterna Es Algo Más Lista Y Siempre Piensa Antes De Atacar "Lastima Que Sea Igual De Comelona Que Kyoko" **T_T**

**SAYAKA:** Eso Se Escuchó Como Un Misterio Enigmático / Dijo Sayaka

_**SAYAKA:**_ (Sellada Dentro De Mi Alma Y Cuerpo) Así Que Utilizaron Eso / Deducía La Otra Sayaka Quien Unía Las Piezas Claves

**MAMI-SAN:** ¿Qué Significa Eso De Manifestaciones Alternas Personificadas? Y De ¿Sellada Dentro De Mi Alma Y Cuerpo? / Se Preguntaba A Si Misma Pero Se Le Ocurrió Preguntárselo A Su Otro Yo, Pero Antes De Que Ella Hablara La Otra Mami-San Solo Les Dijo

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ No Crean Que Les Explicare Eso Resuélvanlo O Déjenlo Para Después / Dijo Esta Mientras También Se Preparaba Para Salir Pero Antes De Eso Les Dirigió Una Mirada A Las Otras Sayaka Y Kyoko Quienes Estaban Algo pensativas Pero Pusieron Atención A Mami-San

_**MAMI-SAN**__:_ ¿Así Que Ya Se Hacen A La Idea De Lo Que Dice Akemi? Pregunto Mami-San Con Una Sonrisa De Medio Lado

_**KYOKO:**_ Más O Menos Pero Tengo Mis Sospechas / Dijo Mientras Comía Una Paleta De Cereza

**N / A:** Ya Sé Que Hasta En El Baño No Para De Comer Kyoko

_**SAYAKA:**_ Bueno Yo Ya Me Doy Más O Menos A La Idea Y Créeme Que Tanto Kyoko Y Yo Nos Sorprendió Pero Entendemos La Indirecta / Dijo Esta

Antes De Que Mami-San Se Marchara Solo Les Dijo Algo Más A Las Demás Para Hacer Entender A Lo Que Akemi Se Refería

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Para Hacérselos Fácil Y Rápido Imaginen A Alguien Que Se Parezca A Megami-Sama Pero En Versión Oscura Y Con Una Sonrisa Tenebrosa Quien Es Todo Lo Contrario A Ella Y De Todo Es Que Ella Es Un Ser Que Puede Causar Tanta Destrucción Como **Walpurguis Night** Y Lo Peor De Todo Es Que Existió… / Fue Lo Que Dijo La Otra Mami-San Mientras Se Retiraba

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¡Bueno Eso Es Todo Las Veo En La Cafetería! Por Cierto Kyoko, Charlotte Quiere Hablar Seriamente Contigo / Dijo De Manera Divertida Mientras Se Retiraba Y La Otra Kyoko Se Estremecía

Con Todo Eso Dicho Todas Llegaron A La Conclusión De Que Dejarían Ese Tema De Momento Ya Que Se Trataba De Algo Serio Ya Tendrían Sus Respuestas Más Tarde, Así Que Pasaron A Otro Asunto Referente A Cierta Comelona Peli Roja

_**SAYAKA:**_ (Suspiro) Y ¿Ahora Que Les Robaste De Sus Reservas?...Otra Vez Sabes Cómo Se Pone Cuando Vas Por Ahí Comiéndote Cosas Ajenas De Otros ¿No? / Dijo Sayaka De Manera Pesada

_**KYOKO:**_ ¡Es Que Sus Golosinas Son Tan Deliciosas Que Me Es Imposible No Comérmelas A Pesar De Que Se Que Ella Se Enoja Conmigo! **T_T** / Lloraba Kyoko Mientras Sayaka Se Acercaba Y Le Daba Unas Palmaditas

Ajenas A Todo Esto Las Demás Solo Se Les Formo Un Gotón En La Cabeza Ante Tal Escena Pero Fueron Sacadas Por Cierta Pregunta

**MAMI-SAN:** ¡Oigan! Sayaka-San Kyoko-San ¿De Casualidad Esa Tal Charlotte De La Que Hablo Mi Otro Yo No Sera El Yo Alterno De Bebe? / Pregunto Ella

_**SAYAKA:**_ Bebe…Ahh Con Que Así Llamas A Charlotte En Esa Dimensión Bueno Da La Casualidad Que Si Pero Este **"Bebe"** Es Algo Diferente A Bebe Que Viene Contigo

**MAMI-SAN:** A ¿Qué Te Refieres Con Diferente? / Pregunto Esta

_**SAYAKA:**_ Ya Lo Sabrás Cuando La Veas ¿No Así Kyoko? / Contesto Esta Con Una Mirada Y Risa Burlona

_**KYOKO:**_ ¡Búa! ¡No Seas Cruel Sayaka! **T.T** / Se Quejaba Y Lloraba Kyoko T.T

**BEBE:** ¡Oye! No Es Para Tanto O ¿Sí? / Dijo Bebe Sin Saber Cómo Era Su Otro Yo

_**SAYAKA / KYOKO:**_ (Si Tan Solo Supieras) / Pensaban Ambas

**BEBE:** ….

**SAYAKA:** Esto Ya Se Puso Raro En Varios Sentidos

**KYOKO:** Ahhh Como Sea Yo Solo Ya Quiero Ir A La Cafetería A Comer Algo / Decía Kyoko Mientras Babeaba

Después De Una Media Hora De Baño En Las Termas Todas Salieron Del Salón De Baño A Los Vestidores Donde Sayaka Les Dio Un Cambio De Ropa A Cada Una Para Que Se Sintieran Cómodas Kyoko Llevaba Una Blusa Blanca Medio Abierta Con Capucha De Manga Larga Con Una Franja Negra En El Lado Derecho Mostrando Su Camiseta Negra Unos Pequeños Pantaloncillos Como Los De Ella Pero En Gris Con Un Dobladillo unas Medias Negras Hasta La Rodilla Y Sus Típica Botas, Mami-San Solo Llevaba Una Camisa Manga Corta Azul Y Una Falda Roja Con 2 Franjas En Dorado Que Llegaba A Medio Muslo Y Unas Calcetas Blancas Y Unos Zapatos Negros Todo Eso La Hacían Pasar Por Colegiala, Sayaka Tenia Puesto Una Camisa Manga Corta Color Blanca Y Una Pequeña Chaqueta Manga Larga De Cuero Color Azul Marino Que Le Llegaba A Media Espalda Junto A Unos Pantalones Cortos Negros Hasta El Muslo Y Una Medias Blancas Que Le Llegaban A Medio Muslo Acompañadas De Unos Converse Tipo Bota Color Negro Y Bebe Estaba Vestida Con Un Hermoso Vestido De Una Sola Pieza Color Celeste Acompañado De Unas Sandalias De Verano Y Unas Pulseras En Cada Muñeca De Sus Manos Un Pequeño Listón Amarillo Adornaba A Un Costado De Su Cabello Suelto Todas Ellas Se Veían Realmente Bien Y Hermosas

_**SAYAKA:**_ Y Bien ¿Cómo Se Sienten Y Ven? / Pregunto Sayaka A Ellas Mientras Se Veían En El Espejo Del Vestidor

**KYOKO:** No Se Me Veo Como Una Chica **"M…A…L...A"** / Decía Kyoko Contemplándose A Si Misma

**MAMI-SAN:** Yo Me Veo Hermosamente Bien Me Agrada Este Estilo / Contesto Kyoko

**SAYAKA:** No Se Ustedes Pero Yo Me Veo Hermosamente Provocativa Con Esto / Decía Sayaka Viéndose Y Posando Frente Al Espejo

**BEBE:** Que Les Puedo Decir Yo Bebe Solo Se Ve Muy Adorable Y Muy Moe ¡Kawai! / Chillaba De La Emoción Mientras Daba Vueltas

Ellas 4 Estaban Realmente Contentas Por La Ropa Prestada Por Sayaka A Un Que No Realmente

**KYOKO:** Oye Sayaka ¿De Dónde Sacaste Esta Ropa? / Pregunto Kyoko A La Otra Sayaka

La Otra Sayaka Se Encontraba Vestida Con Unos Apretados Jeans Azul Marino Y Un Blusa Blanca Manga Corta Igual De Ajustada Resaltando Su Busto Y Figura Femenina Al Igual Que El Contorno De Sus Caderas, Muslos Y Piernas Dignas De Toda Una Modelo Profesional Tenia Puestos Unos Converse Negros Con Suela Blanca Y Su Hermoso Y Largo Cabello Azul Meciéndose Al Compás De Sus Movimientos

La Otra Kyoko Tenia Puesto Una Blusa Manga Larga Negra Con Escote Resaltando Su Busto

**N / A:** En Este Universo Alterno Kyoko Si Tiene Algo De **"Delantera"** (Si Me Entienden)

Dicha Blusa Llegaba Cerca De Su Ombligo, Tenia Puesta Una Falda Algo Corta Color Escarlata A Acompañada De Unas Medias Negras A Medio Muslo Mientras Usaba Unas Zapatillas De Tacón Medio Alto Negro Brilloso Todo Esto Mientras Tenia Su Hermoso Cabello Rojo Suelto Dándole Un Toque Sensualmente Erótico Que Atraería A Cualquiera

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¡Haa! Sobre Eso Deberían Agradecérselo Y Preguntarle A Mami-San Y A Akemi Senpai Ya Que Ellas Les Dejaron Todos Esos Cambios De Ropa / Dijo Ella

**MAMI-SAN:** Entonces Hay Que Darle Las Gracias ¿No Es Así Chicas? / Pregunto Mami-San Recibiendo Una Afirmación Por Ellas

Y Así Todas Salieron De Los Vestidores Con Rumbo A La Cafetería Donde Cierta Personita Peli Plateada Las Estaba Esperando Y No Muy Contenta

Cuando Sayaka Y Kyoko Junto A Las Demás Llegaron Fueron Recibidas Por…¡Una Enorme Mesa Redonda! Que Venia En Dirección Hacia Ellas A Un Que Iba Más Dirigida Hacia La Otra Kyoko

…¡Crasck!...Se Escuchó Por Todo El Lugar Cuando Esta Se Estrelló Contra La Pared Llamando La Atención De Las Pocas Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas Que Se Encontraban En Ese Momento Comiendo Un Bocadillo O Platillo, Kyoko Quien Logro Esquivar La Mesa Que Venia En Dirección Hacia Ella Solo Se Tensó Y Puso Nerviosa Ante La Responsable De Haber Lanzado Esa Mesa, Frente A Ella Se Encontraba Una Pequeña Niña De No Más De Unos 10 - 12 Años ojos Dorados Miel Que Vestía Una Blusa Color Morado De Manga Larga Acompañado De Un Pequeño Short Color Rosa Con Un Dobladillo Unas Calcetas Altas Color Blanco Con Unos Tenis Tipo Bota Rojos De Suela Negra, Traía Su Cabello Plateado Con Un Leve Toque De Violeta Decolorado En 2 Coletas Hacia Enfrente Y Traía Colgada Una Pequeña Mochila Con Forma De Estrella Con Las Palabras _**"Queso…Queso…Queso"**_

Esta Pequeña Era Nada Menos Que **"La Dulce Bruja Charlotte"** En Su Forma Humana La Compañera Y Familiar De Mami-San Comúnmente Conocida Como **"Bebe"** En Este Universo Alternativo, Bueno Dejando De Lado Esta Se Acercaba A Kyoko A Paso Lento Pero Aterrador Para Kyoko Mientras Las Demás Solo Observaban

_**CHARLOTTE:**_ ¡Kyoko!...Se Puede Saber ¿Por Qué Demonios Te Comiste Mis Bocadillos De Reserva? / Gritaba Charlotte Mientras Zarandeaba A Kyoko De Manera Brusca

_**KYOKO:**_ ¡Auxilio Chicas! / Pedía Ayuda Kyoko Mientras Era Sacudida Por Una Muy Enojada Y Cabreada Charlotte

Solo Para Que Sayaka Le Respondiera

_**SAYAKA:**_ A No Eso Sí Que No Esto Te Lo Buscas Tu Misma Así Que Chicas No Intervengan Hasta Que Kyoko Aprenda Su Lección De No Comerse Cosas Ajenas De Los Demás, Tu También Bebe No Interfieras Deja Que Tu Otro Yo Se Desquite Primero Con Kyoko / Dijo La Otra Sayaka En Tono De Regaño Mientras Las Demás Asentían Pero Con Diferentes Pensamientos

**BEBE:** (¿En Realidad Soy Así En Este Universo Alterno? Bueno De Ser Así Solo Espero Que Allá Quesoooo Y Muchas Golosinas…) / Pensaba Bebe

**MAMI-SAN:** (¡Increíble Que Bebe Sea Así De Fuerte Como Para Aterrar A La Otra Kyoko! ¿Sera Producto De Estar Con Mi Yo Alterno?) / Pensaba Mami-San Con Intriga

**SAYAKA:** (Si Así Es La Bebe De Este Universo Paralelo No Me Quiero Imaginar Como Serán Las Demás Pero Bueno Va Ver Que Esperar ¡Espero Que Sea Emocionante!) / Pensaba Sayaka

**KYOKO:** (Recordatorio Muy Importante ¡Nunca Hurgar En Los Bocadillos De Charlotte **"Bebe"** Bajo Ninguna Circunstancia!) / Era Lo Que Pensaba Seriamente Kyoko Al Ver Su Otro Yo Ser Zarandeada Y Apaleada Por El Otro Yo De Bebe

Mientras Tanto Todas Ellas Además De Que Del Otro Lado Las Otras Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas Observaban Como Charlotte Trapeaba El Piso Con La Otra Kyoko Algunas Hasta Sacaron Sus Teléfonos Celulares Y Una Que Otra Cámara O Tablet Y Comenzaron A Tomar Fotos Y Videos De Esto Hasta Que Una Voz Dulce Y Autoritaria Se Escuchó Detrás De Ellas

…_**."Charlotte"**_ ¿No Crees Que Kyoko Ya Aprendió La Lección Podrías Soltarla**?...¡En Este Momento! ** Dijo Aquella Voz Que Muchas Al Reconocerla Mejor Regresaron A Lo Que Estaban Haciendo Y Otras Simplemente Se Fueron De Allí

Quien Había Dicho Eso Era Nada Menos Que Mami Tomoe La Líder De **(A.M.S.U.)** Quien Se Encontraba Comiendo Algo En La Cafetería Con Akemi Al Momento De Que Todas Las Demás Llamaran Su Atención, Ella Vestía Una Larga Y Blanca Camisa Con Diseños De Flamas Doradas En Las Extremidades Y Bordos Que Cubría Todo Su Pecho Y Torso Semi Abierta Dejando Un Leve Escote De Sus Atributos Además De Que Esta Llegaba A Media Mano De Lado Y Lado Traía Puesta Una Falda (Más Corta) Como La De La Otra Mami-San Solo Que Esta Era Morada Con Un Borde De Flamas Doradas Alrededor, Tenia Puestas Unas Medias Blancas Que Le Llegaban A Medio Muslo Y Traía Una Botas Como Las De Akemi Pero Estas Eran Medio Pequeñas De Color Blancas Con Un Borde Violeta Y De Tacón

Charlotte Al Ver A Mami-San Dejo Caer A Suelo A Kyoko quién Se Encontraba Algo Apaleada Con Los Ojos En **K.O.** **X_X**

_**CHARLOTTE:**_ ¡D…Des. Cuida Mami-Chan Ya Entendí Además Kyoko Ya Aprendió… ¿Verdad K.Y..O..K..O…? / Dijo Esta Con Voz Melosa Pero Intimidante

_**KYOKO:**_ S…Si Ya Prendí Y Ya No Quiero Más Castigo** T.T **/ Decía Kyoko Mientras Se Paraba En Automático Mientras Lloraba Cascadas De Lagrimas

Entonces La Otra Mami-San Noto Que Las Demás Estaban Allí, Entonces Le Dijo A Charlotte Que Se Presentara Ante Ellas Cosa Que Ella Hizo Educadamente

_**CHARLOTTE:**_ Encantada De Conocer A Los Otros De Mis Amigas Me Llamo Charlotte Y Soy Una De Las Brujas De La Orden De Las **"Witchs Of Night" **Y Familiar De Mami-Chan Espero Que Nos Llevemos Bien / Dijo Esta Educadamente

Y Así Después De Que La Otra Kyoko Se Recuperada De La Paliza De Charlotte Todas Se Dirigieron A Una Gran Mesa Redonda Donde Se Encontraba Akemi Comiendo Con Unos Palillos Un Platillo Algo Conocido

**N / A:** La Gran Mesa Redonda En La Que Están Comiendo Es Una Copia De La Famosa Mesa Redonda Del Rey Arturo Ya Que La Original Esta En La Sala De Reuniones De **(A.M.S.U.)** ¿Qué Como La Tienen Eso Se Los Diré En Otro Momento? :I

Todas Al Ver Que Ella Estaba Allí Le Ofrecieron Disculpas Por Haber Preguntado Algo Que La Incomodaba Cosa Que Akemi Acepto Pero Dijo Que No Era Necesario Que Se Disculparan De Más Entonces Mami-San Recordó Algo Que Agradecer

**MAMI-SAN:** Akemi Chan Te Quería Agradecer Por Los Cambios De Ropa Al Igual Que A Ti Mami-San / Dijo Mami-San A Akemi Y A Su Otro Yo Con Una Pequeña Reverencia

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Gracias Espero Que Sean De Su Gusto / Dijo Ella

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Se Ve Que Les Quedan Bien Solo Mírense / Decía Akemi Con Una Sonrisa

Entonces Mami-San Y Sayaka Se Acercaron Y Le Dijeron A Akemi Que Ella Tampoco Se Quedaba Atrás Ya Que Akemi Vestía Un Hermoso Kimono Color Violeta Que Resaltaba Su Hermosa Y Sensual Figura Femenina, Este Venia Con Diseños De Flores En Dorado Que Estaban Alrededor De Todo El Kimono Al Igual Que Unos Diseños De Llamas En Color Escarlata Que Tenia En Los Bordes Del Kimono, Tenia Atado En Su Cintura Un Cinturón Ancho Color Rojo, Su Cabello Se Encontraba Atado En Una Cola De Caballo Alta Con Su Listón Violeta Igual Que Sus Ojos Dejando Caer 2 Largos Mechones En Su Frente Tenia Los Labios Pintados De Un Brillo Semi Transparente Y Solo Traía Unas Sandalias Clásicas.

Según Ella Se Sentía Más Cómoda Así Después De Un Buen Baño En Las Termas Y Después De Meditar Por Un Buen Rato.

Y Así Todas Comenzaron A Comer En La Misma Mesa Que La Otra Mami-San Y Akemi En Todo El Rato Que Estuvieron Comiendo Se La Pasaban Conversando Sobre Sus Aventuras Antes De Formar **(A.M.S.U.)** Y De Enfrentarse A **"Walpurguis Night",** Sobre Todo Relataban Sus Hazañas Durante La Guerra En Contra De Ella Además De Como Recibieron La Ayuda De 2 Grandes Aliados En El Momento Más Crítico De Esta Cuando Estaba La Alianza Mágica Sola Contra Walpurguis Night, El Apoyo Por Parte De Las Brujas De La Orden De Las **"Witchs Of Night"** Lideradas Por Akemi Y Del Poderoso Acorazado De _**ARXENIX MASTERX**_ Que Con Su **"Especial"** Artillería Pesada Y La Magia De Las Brujas De La Orden De Las **"Witchs Of Night"** Lograron Hacer Retroceder A Walpurguis Night Y A Todo Su Ejercito De Brujas Espectrales Y Familiares, Entre Otros Temas También Contaron Como Se Hicieron Más Fuertes Además De Que En Una Ocasión Casi Revelaban Al Mundo La Existencia De **(A.M.S.U.)** Pero Lograron Pasar Desapercibidas

Siguieron Platicando Animadamente Por Otro Lado Bebe Y Charlotte Hablaban Entre Sí Mientras Se Comparaban La Una A La Otra Llegando A Reírse Juntas Ya Que Su Gusto Por El **"Queso"** Y Los Bocadillos No Había Cambiado Por Otro Lado Ambas Kyoko Estaban Devorando Prácticamente Todos Los Platillos Que Tenían A La Vista Casi Atragantándose En Más De Una Ocasión Que De No Ser Por Bebe Y Charlotte Hubieran Muerto Por Asfixia, Ya Al Último Momento Akemi Hablo

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Chicas Les Quería Decir Que Mañana No Estaré Ya Que Iré Por Madoka Y La traeré Al Castillo **AINCRAD** Para Ver Como Planearemos Nuestros Movimientos / Dijo Ella

**SAYAKA / KYOKO:** ¿Podemos Ir Contigo Akemi? / Dijeron Ambas Al Mismo Tiempo Pero Akemi Solo Negó Con La Cabeza, Sayaka Y Kyoko Iban A Preguntar El Por Qué Pero Alguien Les Dijo El Por Qué…

….. ¿Porque? Porque Mañana Es Su Prueba Para Ver Como Las Entrenaran?...

Quien Había Dicho Eso Era Hiromi La Best Mahou Shoujo Quien Venia En Dirección Hacia Mami-San Y Akemi A Quienes Les Dijo

_**HIROMI:**_ Mami-San El Campo Donde Se Llevara La Prueba A Esas 2 Ya Está Listo Cuando Quieras / Dijo Hiromi Después De Haber Señalado A Kyoko Y Sayaka

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Gracias Hiromi Me Es De Gran Ayuda Por Cierto ¿Cómo Van Los Preparativos Para Cumbre De Las 7 Facciones?

_**HIROMI:**_ Me Halagas Mami-San Bueno En Lo Referente A Lo De La Cumbre De Las 7 Facciones Esta Ya Se Dispuso Donde Se Realizara Gracias A La Información Que Tu, Megami-Sama Y ARXENIX MASTERX Reunieron La Cumbre Se Llevara En Romalia Específicamente En El Antiguo Palacio De **"La Familia Real Fronland"** / Dijo Hiromi Mientras Mami-San Asentía

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Por Cierto ¿Por Qué En Ese Lugar? Sé Que Le Pertenecía A La Familia De Alita ¿No Habrá Alguna Inconveniente? / Pregunto Ella

_**HIROMI:**_ No…Más Bien Fue Alita Quien Lo Sugerido Ya Que En Ese Lugar Podemos Poner Nuestras Mejores Defensas En Caso De Que Esas Sabandijas De Los **"RAGKNA"** Nos Ataquen Sumándole A Que **"Kronia"** Intente Atacar A Lady Kurumi, También Es Un Lugar Muy Amplio Y Sabemos Que El Líder De Cada Facción Traerá Un Pequeño Escuadrón Como Escolta ¿No Cress? / Dijo Hiromi De Manera Analítica

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Estoy Perfectamente De Acuerdo Contigo Hiromi A Veces Pienso Que Cuando Me Retire Tu O Kyoko, Bueno Alguna De Las 2 Podría Ser Mi Sucesora Como La Líder De **(A.M.S.U)** / Decía Con Una Sonrisa Mami-San

Esto Causo Que Hiromi Se Tensara Ligeramente Ya Que Ella Conocía Casi Todo Lo Que Mami-San Tenía Que Hacer Como Líder Y Se Asombraba De Que Aun Tuviera Tiempo Libre Para Ella

_**HIROMI:**_ ¡No Te Apresures Mami-San! Además Yo No Tengo Intención Alguna De Tener Tu Puesto Mejor Considera A Kyoko / Dijo Ella Mientras Atrás De Mami-San Kyoko Estornudo Y Dio Un Pequeño… ¿Queee?

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ De Acuerdo Si Tú Dices / Dijo Mami-San Mientras Hiromi Se Retiraba Solo Para Parase Y Decirle Algo A Mami-San Que Se Le Había Pasado

_**HIROMI:**_ Ahhh Casi Se Me Olvida Recibí Hace Unas 3 Horas Un Mensaje Del Capitán _**ARXENIX MASTERX**_ Dice Que Viene Rumbo Hacia El Castillo **AINCRAD** Y Que Arribaría En Unos 2 Días / Dijo Ella Sorprendiendo A Mami-San

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Ya Veo Y Te Dijo ¿Cual Es La Razón Por La Que Viene? / Pregunto Mami-San

_**HIROMI:**_ Solo Menciono Que **"El Pedido"** Hecho Por La Líder De **(A.M.S.U.)** Esta Completo Y Que Hay Algo Que Deben Saber

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ A Con Que Era Eso No Creí Que Lo Tuviera Ya Listo Pensé Que Iba A Tardar Unos Meses Más ¿Pero Que Sera Lo Otro? / Dijo Así Misma

_**HIROMI:**_ Bueno Mami-San Me Voy A Tomar Un Baño En El Salón Estoy Rendida / Dijo Ella Mientras Salía De La Cafetería

Entonces Mami-San Dejo Salir Un Pequeño Respiro Ya Que Todo Estaba Saliendo Según Lo Planeado Solo Tenía Que Coordinar Bien Los Siguientes Pasos Del Plan Para Lidiar Con Los **"RAGKNA" **De Esta Dimensión Mientras Akemi Se Encargaba De Preparar Los Movimientos En Otro Universo Alterno Pero Fue Sacada De Sus Pensamientos Por Las Demás Que Le Preguntaron Ciertas Cosas En Especial Sayaka, Mami-San, Kyoko Y Bebe. Entonces Ella Les Explico Sobre La Cumbre Que Era Una Reunión Convocada Por Megami-Sama Para Lidiar Con La Amenaza De Los **"RAGKNA"** Ya Que Posiblemente Seria El Momento De Una Nueva Declaración De Guerra Contra Los **"RAGKNA**" Cosa Que Mami-San Ya Anticipaba.

**MAMI-SAN:** Así Que Piensan Unirse Para Enfrentar A Un Enemigo En Común Y Posiblemente Sea Una Nueva Guerra / Diecia Mami-San

**KYOKO:** Se Ve Que Esto Es Demasiado Serio ¿Ya Tenían Mucho Que Lidiar Con Esas Sabandijas No? / Dijo Kyoko

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Si Esa Es La Razón Por La Que Lo **(A.M.S.U.)** Y Sus Aliados Esperan Formar Una Alianza Con Las Otras Facciones Contra Los **"RAGKNA"** De Hecho Solo 4 Facciones Son Aliadas De **(A.M.S.U.)** Las Otras 3 Son Independientes Se Dedican A Otro Tipo De Cosas A Un Así Han Tenido Problemas Con Esas Sabandijas De Los **"RAGKNA"** Pero Todas Esas Facciones Tenemos Un Enemigo En Común Por Eso Trataremos De Formar Una Alianza Temporal Llamada _**"Excalibur"**_

Casi Todas Tenían Una Expresión De Sorpresas A Excepción De Akemi Quien Sonreía De Medio Lado

Después De Haber Terminado De Comer Algo Cada Una Se Retiró A Una Habitación Que Había En El Castillo Esta Vez Akemi Guio A Mami-San, Kyoko, Sayaka Y Bebe A Sus Habitaciones Ya Que Ella Se Había Quedado Al Último, Kyoko Y Sayaka Compartirían Habitación Según Akemi Ambas Eran Muy Ruidosas Mientras Mami-San Y Bebe Compartirían Otra Cerca De La Habitación De Kyoko Y Sayaka Y Así Akemi Se Despidió De Ellas No Antes De Decirles A Kyoko Y Sayaka Que La Prueba De Mañana Las Haría Sufrir Lo Decía Con Una Sonrisa Nada Alentadora Mientras Ellas Se Quedaban Como Piedras De La Conmoción

_**Continuara…**_

**Nota: Bueno Aquí En Este Capítulo Pudimos Saber Acerca Del "REBELIÓN MODE" De Akemi El Cual Dejo Sorprendida A Más De Una También Tuvimos Un Leve "Fan Servicie" Creo.**

**La Charlotte (Bebe) De Ese Universo Alternativo Es Algo Violenta Pero De Gran Cariño ¿Sera Que Mami-San La Hizo Así? Bueno Como Sea Ya Vimos Las Características Del "REBELIÓN MODE" Y El Carácter De Charlotte**

**Algunos Se Preguntaran Que Son Las 7 Facciones A Las Que Se Refiere Mami-San Bueno Solo Les Puedo Decir Que "No Son Los Ángeles Ni Demonios Ni Ángeles Caídos" Por Si Se Lo Preguntan**

**Nos Vemos En El Próximo Capitulo…**


	21. SAYAKA Y KYOKO vs THE GREAT EYES

Saludos Soy ARXENIX 2.0 Y Este Es Mi Primer Fic, Me Anime Después De Tanto Tiempo A Subir Y Crear Historias Que Me Han Inspirado.

Madoka Mágica No Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes, Corresponden A Sus Correspondientes Creadores.

He Aquí Les Dejo Las Referencias Ó Acotaciones De Personajes

KYOKO: ¿Entonces Lo Harán Verdad? / Personaje Alterno Hablando

(Como Si No La Tuvieras Ya Perdida) / Pensamientos De Personajes

"Egui Bim Na Toko Disa Yamo No Ko Fri" / Hechizos Mágicos De Alto Poder

SAYAKA: Y Yo Era La Única Que Se Estaba Volviendo Loca / Personaje Hablando

¡Lidians Asseninas Sonicas! / Ataque Mágico

DETALLES: En Este Fic Empleare Algunas Técnicas De Otros Animes Que Les Serán Algo Conocidos (Obviamente No Soy Dueño De Ellos) Habrá Unos Ataques Que Son De Mi Auditoria

Ahora Vamos Con El Fic…..

_**CAPITULO XX: SAYAKA Y KYOKO vs "THE GREAT EYES BLUE"**_

Amanecía En Los Hermosos Bosques De La Ciudad Alterna De Mitakajara, En Los Cuales Se Hallaba Oculto Un Hermoso Castillo De Características Propias Sacadas De Un Mundo De Fantasías Pero Eso No Era Lo Que Realmente Llamaba La Atención Si No El Escandalo Que Había Esta Mañana Debido A Ciertas Peli Azul Y Peli Roja Que Se Encontraban Corriendo Despavoridamente Por Los Corredores Del Castillo Aincrad.

¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!...¿Pero Por Qué?...¡Esta Mañana Es Así!

¡Solo Sigue Corriendo Por Tu Vida!...¡Haaaaaaaaaaa!...¡Kyaaaaaaa!...

Algunos Se Preguntaran ¿El Por Que Corren? Simple Estaban Siendo Perseguidas Por La Otra Mami-San Mientras Esta Venia Encima De Un Perro De 3 Cabezas Color Plata Con Detalles Negros En Sus 4 Patas, En La Punta De Su Cola Y En Las 3 Puntas De Sus Narices, Con Unos Afilados Colmillos En Cada Cabeza, De Ojos Rasgados Color Azul Marino Este **"Pequeño"** Animalito Era Un **¡Cerberos!** (Perro De 3 Cabezas Del Inframundo) El Cual Era Una De Las Invocatorias Bestia De Mami-San

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Ara…Ara…Si Tenían Suficientes Energías Para Dormir Chicas Deberían Correr Más O Enfrentar A Hyalldra Fácilmente…Fufufu / Decía Mami-San Mientras Se Bufaba De Las Pobres Sayaka Y Kyoko

**N / A:** Si Quieren Saber Cómo Mami-San Tiene Una Criatura Mitológica Como Invocatoria Eso Es Sencillo Fue Durante Una Misión De Mami-San Se Topó Con Cerberos En Un Pueblo Abandonado Del Desierto, Lo Combatió Por Un Largo Rato Hasta Que Lo Domo Y Lo Ato Como A Un Perro Cerca De Una Torre De Piedra Y Después Le Dio De Comer Sus Famosos Bocadillos Y Así Lo Amanso Para Poderlo Convertir En Una De Sus Invocaciones

Cerca De Las Habitaciones Donde Estas Dormían Se Podía Ver A Una Soñolienta Bebe Que Acababa De Despertase Debido Al Escándalo Y A Una Impecable Mami-San Que Ya Estaba Arreglada Después De Haberse Duchado En El Salón De Baño, Ambas Veían Con Gracia La Escena En La Que Estaban Kyoko Y Sayaka

_**SAYAKA:**_ Así Que Mami-San Ya Comenzó Con La Prueba De Mi Otro Yo Y Kyoko / Dijo La Otra Sayaka Quien Venia Caminando A Acompañada De La Otra Kyoko Mientras Traía Un Termo De Café En Una Mano

_**KYOKO:**_ No Crees Que Mami-San Está Siendo Un Poco Brusca, Bueno Lo Digo Por El Como Las Despertó Tan Temprano / Decía Kyoko Mientras Se Servía Un Poco De Café En La Tapa Del Termo Que Traía

_**SAYAKA:**_ Naaa…No Es Tan Diferente De Cuando Akemi Senpai Me Estaba Ayudando Con Mi Entrenamiento De Bruja-Shoujo, En Aquel Entonces Me Perseguía Arriba De Un Dragón / Dijo Esta Sorprendiendo A Mami-San Y A Bebe Quién Hasta Perdió El Sueño Con Ese Ultimo Comentario

_**KYOKO:**_ A Sí Que Tiempos Aquellos / Dijo Kyoko Con Nostalgia Pero Entonces Mami-San Pregunto Algo

**MAMI-SAN:** Oye Kyoko-San Escuche Que Akemi Tiene Un Dragón Como Convocatoria ¿Es Eso Realmente Cierto? / Pregunto Con Duda

_**KYOKO:**_ Solo Dime Kyoko Y Lo De Que Akemi Tiene Un Dragón Es Cierto Además De Que No Es El Único Que Tiene Ya Que Son 4 / Dijo Kyoko Dejando En Duda A Mami-San

**MAMI-SAN:** ¡Heeee…! P..E..Pero Quieres Decir Con Eso Que Akemi Tiene 4 Dragones En Total Y ¿Cómo Son? / Pregunto Con Interés

_**KYOKO:**_ Según He Visto Tiene Un Dragón De 3 Cabezas, 4 Brazos, 3 Colas Y 6 Alas De Dragón De Color Morado Purpura De Ojos Rojos Rasgados Con Anillos Y Unas Mandíbulas Afiladas Rojizas Llamado **"Halldranoy"**

El Otro Dragón Es Uno De Estilo Occidental De Color Rojo De Gran Tamaño Más Grande Que El Anterior Tiene Unas Garras Plateadas Tan Poderosas Que Desgarran Metal Sus Alas Son Enormes Y Pueden Volar A Un Con Mucho Peso, Tiene Unos Ojos Rasgados De Color Verde Bosque Y Puede Soltar Grandes Ataques De Fuego Y Hielo A Distancia Muy Eficaz Para Combates Titánicos Ese Dragón Se Llama **"Drayg"**

El Siguiente Dragón Es Plateado, Ojos Rasgados Dorados Con Detalles Azul Zafiro Es Igual Al Anterior Descripto Solo Que La Diferencia De Este Es La Capacidad Para Usar Magia Y De Reducir Los Ataques De Sus Oponentes Ese Dragón Creo Que Llama **"Albión"**

Después De Haber Dicho Esto Mami-San Se Quedó Impresionada Ya Que Akemi Contaba Con Dragones En Su Arsenal Mágico Bebe Estaba Igual De Sorprendida Ya Que Nunca Había Visto A Un Dragón Entonces Mami-San Noto Algo

**MAMI-SAN:** Oye Kyoko ¿Qué No Son 4 Dragones? ¿Por Qué Falta 1? / Pregunto

_**KYOKO:**_ Es Que La Verdad Desconozco Como Es El 4to Dragón De Akemi Jeee / Decía Mientras Se Rascaba La Mejilla Pero Fue Hasta Que Sayaka Hablo

_**SAYAKA:**_ Ese Dragón Según Se Por Parte De Akemi Requiere Ciertos Requisitos Para Invocarlo Ya Que Es Un Dragón Sagrado / Dijo Ella Sorprendiendo A Las 3

Después De Aclarar Esa Charla Se Mami-San Y Bebe Se Dirigieron A La Cafetería Por Algo Junto A Unas Apaleadas Kyoko Y Sayaka

_**KYOKO:**_ Oye Sayaka Estuvo Bien Decirle Sobre Algunas De Las Convocatorias De Akemi / Dijo Ella

_**SAYAKA:**_ No Te Preocupes De Cualquier Forma No Creo Que Puedan Hacer Mucho Ya Que Ellas No Posen Alguna Convocatoria Para Su Entrenamiento / Dijo Ella

Después De Esto Sayaka Y Kyoko Se Dirigieran Al Salón De María Ya Que Cierta **"Súcubos Sádica"** Las Esperaba Para Un Enfrentamiento Con Ciertas Sabandijas Y Digamos Que Esta No Se Encontraba De Buen Humor

_**SAYA:**_ (Ya Me Desquitare De Esas 2 Lugo) Ufufufu…. : )

Después De Que Mami-San, Bebe, Kyoko Y Sayaka Comieran Algo Estas Se Dirigieron A La Sala De Control Del Castillo Ya Que Akemi Las Había Llamado Con Anterioridad Ya Que La Otra Mami-San Iba A Poner En Prueba A Sayaka Y Kyoko, Al Igual Sus Otros Yo Ya Habían Regresado Del Salón De María Después De Confrontar A Una Histérica Saya Quien Les Había Amenazado Con Violarlas Si Volvían A Hacerle Lo Mismo De Esa Vez.

**Sala De Mando (Salón De Control)**

Podemos Ver Una Gran Sala Donde Se Encontraba Una Especie De Sala De Control Esta Era La Sala De Mando Del Castillo Aincrad En Este Lugar Se Supervisaba La Defensa Del Castillo Así Como El Control Acerca De Los **"RAGKNA"** Había Tanto Mahou Shoujos Como Algunas Brujas Trabajando En Lo Suyo

**N / A:** Imagínense El Centro De Operaciones De Una Película De Acción Con Todo Y Pantallas, Radares, Scanner Etcétera. (Como La De "Misión Imposible" , "Avengers", Del "Anime Nobunagun La Sala De Control De **D.O.G.O**.")

En La Parte Superior De Este Lugar Se Puede Observar Una Especie De Terraza Con Una Enorme Mesa Redonda Dorada Dividida En 12 Secciones Y Con Sillas Que Más Bien Parecían Tronos, Atrás De Esta Se Encontraba Una Gran Puerta Dorada Con Diseños De Ramas Y Flores. Esta De Un Momento A Otro Se Abrió Dándole El Paso A Cierta Peli Rubia De Grandes Atributos Y A Cierta Peli Negra Estas Venían Acompañadas De Mami-San, Kyoko, Sayaka, Bebe, Los Otros Yo Alternos De Sayaka Y Kyoko Y De Una Pequeña Peli Roja Con Un Kimono Verde Y Unos Pantalones Cortos Negros Esta Era Hiromi Quién Las Acompañaba Para Cierto Asunto

Al Entrar A La Sala De Mando De **(A.M.S.U.)** Algunas Chicas Saludaron Al Igual Que Las Brujas De Allí Ya Que La Otra Mami-San Era La Líder De **(A.M.S.U.)** Después De Unos Saludos Mami-San Les Dijo A Todas Que Tomaran Asiento Ya Que Les Iba A Decir Algo Diferentes A Todas Y Así Todas Tomaron Asiento

Entonces La Otra Mami-San Hablo

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Bueno Chicas De Seguro Algunas Se Preguntaran ¿Por Qué Las Llame Aquí? Y Otras Tal Vez No ¿Verdad? / Dijo Ella Entonces Akemi Levanto La Mano

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Cierto Pero Algunas Sabemos El Por Qué / Dijo Akemi Relajadamente

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Bueno Siendo Así Eso Nos Ahorra Tiempo / Dijo Ella Dejando Sin Entender A Las Demás Pero Entonces Hablo Para Darles Ciertos Avisos Y "Tareas" (Cacerías De Espectros Y **"RAGKNAS")**

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ **1ero** Mami-San, Kyoko, Bebe, Sayaka Me Gustaría Pedirles Que Por Favor Se Quedaran Una Semana Más Aquí En El Castillo **Aincrad** / Dijo Ella Al Momento De Que Las Mencionadas Dijeran ¡Heeeeeeee! Que Resonó

**SAYAKA:** Oye… Mami-San Pero Y ¿Eso Por Qué? / Pregunto Sayaka

**KYOKO:** Lo Mismo Digo ¿Qué No Solo Íbamos A Estar Aquí Unos Días? Además Tenemos Cosas Que Hacer / Dijo Kyoko Algo Cabreada Ya Que El Martes Era Descuento De Pockys Entonces Akemi Hablo Para Calmarlas Un Poco

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Por Eso No Se Preocupen Mis Copias A Un Están Activas Y Podrían Seguir Así Por La Siguiente Semana Además Si Quieren Les Puedo Enviar Algún Mensaje Sobre Lo Que Quieren Que Cubran En Su Ausencia / Dijo Akemi Calmando A Sayaka Y A Kyoko

**MAMI-SAN:** Kyoko, Sayaka Cálmense No Creen Que Mi Yo Alterno Tiene Sus Razones Para Pedirnos Eso Además ¿Me Podrían Decir Los Motivos Por Eso? / Dijo Y Pregunto Mami-San

Kyoko Y Sayaka Se Calmaron Después De Lo Dicho Por Akemi Y Por Mami-San Ya Que Querían Saber El Porqué De Su Petición

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ (Suspiro) Lo Digo Por Que Si No Lo Olvidaron Akemi Va Ir Por Madoka Ya Que Necesitamos Que Este Aquí Para Entrenarlas A Todas En Un Solo Grupo, Ya Que Perderíamos Tiempo Esperándola A Ella Y Entrenarlas A Ustedes Por Lo Cual Les Pido Eso / Dijo De Manera Calmada Y Amable

Tras Esto Todas Ellas Aceptaron Ya Que Gracias A La Habilidad De Copias De Akemi No Tendrían Problemas En Que Alguien Notara Sus Ausencias Claro Excepto Cierto Demonio

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Bueno Ahora Proseguimos Con Lo Siguiente 2do Las Otros Yo De Sayaka Y Kyoko Necesito Que Ustedes Vayan Con Saya A Una Cacería De Espectros En Las Costas De Australia Según Se Nos Alertó La Base De **(A.M.S.U.)** De Ese Lugar Allá Se Encuentran Varios **Espectros Tipo "Crak"** Causando Destrozos Así Que Ya Saben Que Hacer Y Tengan Cuidado / Dijo Ella Mientras Las Mencionadas Se Levantaban

_**SAYAKA / KYOKO:**_ De Acuerdo Salimos Ahora Mismo Y No Te Preocupes Mami-San / Dijeron Ambas Mientras Ambas Salían De La Sala Al Salón De María Donde Se Encontrarían Con Saya Para La Cacería

Después De Eso Mami-San Dirigió Su Mirada A Hiromi Quien Estaba Allí Esperando ¿Algo?

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Hiromi-Chan Quiero Que Confirmes A Los Demás Representantes De Las Demás Facciones El Lugar Y Fecha En Donde Se Llevara La Cumbre / Dijo Ella Mientras Hiromi Asentía

_**HIROMI:**_ Por Cierto Mami-San Anya Me Envió Información De Que Los **"RAGKNAROK"** No Han Hecho Su Movimiento Por Lo Cual Creemos Que Eso Nos Dara Tiempo, Además Llegaron 2 Noticias 1 De La Hermandad De Los "**Cat Sylph"** Que Están En Alerta Ya Que También Fueron Atacados Por Los **"RAGKNA" **Y Que Están Pensando En Una Alianza Con **(A.M.S.U.) **Y Por Ultimo Saya-Chan A Hecho El Llamado A Las 6 **"Black Stars"** / Dijo Hiromi

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ (Esas Sabandijas Ya No Solo Nos Joden A Nosotras) Bahhh… Bueno Gracias Hiromi Y Te Encargo Lo Que Te Dije / Agradecía Mami-San Mientras Hiromi Se Retiraba

Entonces Continuo Con Lo Siguiente A Un Que No Había Necesidad De Hablarlo Tanto

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Bueno Akemi Ya Sabes Que Hacer / Dijo Con Media Sonrisa

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ No Tienes Que Decírmelo Mami-San / Dijo Akemi Mientras Sonreía Y Se Retiraba Al Salón De María

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ 3ro Mami-San Tu Y Bebe Vayan A La Terraza Del Castillo Allá Charlotte Las Estará Esperando Para Empezar A Prepárate Para Tu Entrenamiento Mami-San /Dijo Ella Mientras Las Mencionadas Asentían Pero…

**MAMI-SAN:** Oye Mami-San ¿Cómo Llegamos A Allá Arriba? / Pregunto Ella

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Ahí…Se Me Olvidaba Toma Esto / Dijo Mientras Le Entregaba A Su Otro Yo Un Pequeño Papel Cuadrado Que Tenía Un Hechizo De Transporte

Solo Concentra Un Poco De Magia Y Agítalo Y Estarás Allá / Dijo Ella

**MAMI-SAN:** ¡Gracias!...Vámonos Bebe / Dijo Mami-San Mientras Agitaba El Pequeño Papel Con El Hechizo Desapareciendo De Allí Con Bebe

**BEBE:** Heee Y ¿Yo Por Qué?.../ Decía Ella

_**MAMI-SAN: **_Por Ultimo ¿Sayaka Y Kyoko Listas Para Su Prueba? Ufufufu / Decía Con Una Sonrisa Algo Sádica Poniendo Azul A Sayaka Y A Kyoko

**SAYAKA / KYOKO:** ¡Hhai!

Y Así Todas Salieron En Diferentes Direcciones

**Salón De María**

Podemos Ver Como Saya, Kyoko Y Sayaka Se Preparan Para Salir Con Rumbo A Australia A Una cacería De Espectros Y **"RAGKNAS"**

Saya Vestía Su Típico Atuendo (Todos Sabemos Cómo Luce El Alter Ego De Saya En Black Rock Shooter Si No Consulten Google) Mientras Cargaba En Sus Espalda Una Gran Espada Gruesa Con Filo De Un Lado Y Sierra Del Otro El Mango De Esta Era Un Cráneo La Espada Era Negra Con Detalles En Rojo Escarlata La Única Diferencia Es Que Ella No Tiene Sus Cuernos Rojos

Sayaka Vestía Un Traje Parecido Al De Su Otro Yo El Cual Era Casi Igual Las Botas No Eran Pequeñas Eran Un Poco Más Largas Y Con Tacón Llegando Debajo De La Rodilla, Vestía Medias Blancas Hasta Medio Muslo Tenia Puesta Una Falda Azul Con Bordes Blancos Y Diseños Dorados Esta Tenia Dos Cortes En Los Lado Laterales Para Mayor Movimiento Debajo Llevaba Una Licra Negra, Su Torso Era Cubierto Por Una Camisa Azul Marino Sin Mangas Tenia Puesta Unas Coderas Negras Al Igual Unos Guantes Blancos Con Negro En Ambas Manos Y Una Capa Blanca Con Diseños En Dorados, Su Largo Cabello Azul Suelto Y Adornado Con Un Clic En Su Frente Ya Lista Solo Chasqueo Los Dedos Y Su Torso, Brazos Y Piernas Fueron Cubiertas Por Una Hermosa Armadura Plateada Con Diseños Dorados

Kyoko Vestía Una Gabardina Como La De Akemi Solo Que Esta Le Llegaba De La Cintura Para Abajo Dejando Libres Sus Piernas, Vestía Una Medias Negras A Medio Muslo, Sus Botas Altas De Tacón Rojas Con Una Franja Negra, Ella Vestía Una Falda Corta Roja Con Bordes Dorados De Olas, Traía Puesta Una Camisa Manga Larga Ajustada Color Roja La Cual Estaba Abierta Dejando Ver Un Pequeño Escote De Sus Atributos Con Detalles Igual Dorados En Los Bordes Del Cuello Y De Las Mangas Tenia En Las Manos Guantes Negros Que Dejaban Libre Los Dedos Coderas Igual Negras Como Las De Sayaka, Traía Su Largo Cabello Rojo Suelto Adornado Con Un Moño Negro Mientras Recargaba Su Gran Lanza Dorada De Doble Punta Con Detalles En Color Rojo Escarlata

Ya Estando Las 3 Listas Saya Y Kyoko Sujetaron Cada Una Un Hombro De Sayaka Mientras Esta Hacia Cierto Hechizo De Transporte

_**SAYAKA:**_ Ok Listas…

_**SAYA / KYOKO:**_ …¡Sí!... / Contestaron Ambas Entonces Sayaka Solo Murmuro Su Hechizo

_**SAYAKA:**_ Ok Vámonos _**"Hiaranshi No Haindallck: Estilo Trueno Volador"**_

Solo Se Pudo Observar Como Un Borrón Azul Con Rojo Salía Disparado A La Velocidad Del Sonido Hacia El Horizonte Dejando Atónitas A Algunas Mahou Shoujo Que Estaban En Ese Momento Cerca De Allí, En Ese Mismo Lugar Se Puede Observar Como Cierta Bruja Conocida Estaba Meditando En Posición De Loto, Ella Estaba Vestida Con Su Traje De Bruja El Cual Era El Mismo Que Uso En Su Batalla Con Mami-San, A Un Costado Estaba Su Sombrero De Bruja Con Una Cinta Ahora Dorada Después De Meditar Esta Se Levantó De Pie Tomo Su Sombreo El Cual Se Acomodó En Su Cabeza Luego De Acomodarse Su Sombrero De Bruja Celestial Hizo Un Chasquido Con Los Dedos ¡Puft! Apareciendo Una Pequeña Nube De La Cual Salió Una Escoba Azul Plateada Con Diseños De Rosas En El Mango De La Escoba

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Me Trae Recuerdos Esta Escoba Bueno Ya Que Recargue Energía Natural Y Mágica Creo Que Es Hora De Ir Por Madoka / Dijo Ella Mientras Se Subía De Lado En Su Escoba Y Esta Flotaba A Unos 7 Mts De Altura Entonces Procedió A Recitar Cierto Hechizo Mágico

_¡ "Efrie Of Time In Soul Du Fuer Tiskus_

_Egui Bim Na Toko Disa Yamo No Ko Fri_

_Exy Fuerr Ni Ju Mo Tenshi Akru Yuu Gi_

_Ni Du Mi Gun Zo No Relaslecer" !_

Después De Haber Recitado El Hechizo Se Abrió Un Portal Frente A Akemi En El Cual Se Observaba La Ciudad De Mitakajara

_**AKEMI MADOKA**_: Sera Mejor Que Vaya Rápido Antes De Que Pase Algo / Decía Mientras Atravesaba El Portal El Cual Se Cerró Al Cruzarlo

En La Parte Más Alta Se Podía Observar A Una Pequeña Peli Blanca De Ojos Amarillos Marrón La Cual Era La Bruja Charlotte Que Le Explicaba A Mami-San Sobre Su Entrenamiento Mágico El Cual Comenzarían Usando Unas Pulseras Especiales Para Aumentar El Peso En El Cuerpo El Cual Sería De Unos 110 Kilogramos Más A Lo Cual Mami-San Solo Puso Una Cara De Llanto Estilo Anime Mientras Bebe Ya En Su Forma Humana Le Daba Ánimos

Detrás Del Castillo Aincrad Se Encontraban 3 Chicas Más Bien 2 Las Cuales Estaba Siendo Perseguidas Por Un Ave Rojiza-Dorada La Cual Era Un Ave Fénix En La Cual Estaba Montada La Otra Mami-San Quien Tenía Una "Dulce Sonrisa"

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Ara…Ara…Ara Vamos Chicas No Se Pongan Tensas Solo Las Estoy Preparando Para Su Prueba / Decía Mami-San Con Una Sonrisa Algo Sádica

¡Ahhhhh! Y Esto En Que Nos Ayuda Se Quejaba Kyoko Mientras Esquivaba Una Ráfaga De Fuego

Lo Mismo Digo En Que Nos Beneficia Todo Esto / Se Quejaba Sayaka Quien Era Cargada Por Kyoko Mientras Corrían

Después De Una Media Hora Entre Explosiones Ataques De Rayo Y Fuego Termino La Preparación (Calentamiento) De Sayaka Y Kyoko Entonces Mami-San Se Les Acerco Para Hablarles

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Ufufufu…Como Ya Terminamos Con El Calentamiento Es Hora De Probar Como Pelean En Conjunto Así Que Síganme… / Dijo Ella Mientras Ambas La Seguían A Una Entrada Que Había Cerca Del Castillo La Cual Tenia Escaleras Hacia Abajo

**KYOKO:** (¡Queeee! Acaso Eso Fue El Calentamiento) Pensaba Kyoko

**SAYAKA:** A…A…Mami-San ¿A Dónde Nos Dirigimos? / Pregunto Sayaka Con Algo De Timidez Por Las Pruebas De Mami-San

Entonces Mami-San Respondió Seriamente Ante Ellas

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Miren Chicas Se Preguntaran ¿Por Qué Desde Que Despertaron Las He Estado Poniendo A Prueba? Bueno Eso Es Para Mejorar Sus Reflejos Ante Cualquier Ataque Y Amenaza Además De Mejorar Un Poco Su Resistencia Mágica, Así Que Tal Vez Estén Un Poco Enojadas Pero Les Aseguro Que Valdrá La Pena Y El Esfuerzo / Dijo Al Momento De Detenerse Frente A Una Gran Puerta Gris Con Varios Símbolos

Entonces Mami-San Abrió La Puerta Y Entro Con Sayaka Y Kyoko Las 3 Iban Caminando Por Lo Que Parecía Un Pasillo Enorme Solo Que Este Se Encontraba Suspendido Sobre Un Pequeño Acantilado De Filosas Rocas Al Igual Que Las Paredes Estas Se Encontraban Algo Alejadas Siguieron Caminando Hasta Llegar A Otra Gran Puerta Con 2 Antorchas En Cada Lado, La Puerta Tenia Varios Grabados Algo Extraños Deteniéndose En Frente De La Puerta

**SAYAKA:** Oye Mami-San ¿Para Que Nos Trajiste A Este Tétrico Lugar? / Pregunto Sayaka Con Duda

**KYOKO:** Espero Que No Sea Otra De Tus Locas Persecuciones / Dijo Kyoko Mientras Masticaba Algo (Que No Sé Dónde Kami Saco)

Mami-San Al Ver Sus Dudas Les Respondió Con Algo Que No Se Esperaban Ambas

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Kyoko Sayaka Presten Atención Esta Sera La Última Prueba Del Día Para Ver Si Las Puedo Entrenar En El Arte Mágico De Sus Poderes Ya Que Si Logran Superar Esta Prueba Con Sus Propias Capacidades Se Como Entrenarlas Así Que Suerte / Dijo Mami-San Mientras Sonreía Hasta Que Kyoko Pregunta Algo

**KYOKO:** No Sé Pero Lo Que Dices No Tiene Que Ver Con Lo Que Hay Detrás De Esa Puerta / Pregunto Kyoko Con Duda

Entonces Mami-San Sonrió De Lado

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Correcto Kyoko Detrás De Esa Puerta Se Encuentra Una De Los Primeros Monstruos Que **(A.M.S.U.)** Logro Derrotar En Conjunto Con Las Brujas Detrás De Estas Puertas Esta **"The Great Eyes Blue"** Si Lo Logran Herir Lo Suficiente Para Hacerlo Retroceder Entonces Ya Están Preparadas Para Lo Siguiente Y Si Este Las Derrota No Se Preocupen Que Yo Estaré Allí Para Evitar Ciertas Cosas / Dijo Ella

Después De Escuchar Lo Dicho Por La Otra Mami-San Ambas Se Encaminaron Hacia La Puerta Que Tenían Que Abrir Mientras Mami-San Regresaba A La Puerta Por Donde Habían Entrado Si No Antes De Decirles Algo

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¡Sayaka…Kyoko! Pase Lo Que Pase No Duden En Ningún Momento Y Cuiden Sus Espaldas… / Fueron Las Últimas Palabras De Apoyo Por Parte De Mami-San

Sayaka Y Kyoko Al Oír Esto Solo Suspiraron Ya Que La Mami-San De Aquí Es Algo Despreocupada Y Algo Sádica, Dejando Eso De Lado Ambas Comenzaron A Abrir La Gran Puerta Que Tenían En Frente Al Abrirla Pudieron Notar Un Pequeño Pasillo Amplio Pero Lo Más Curioso Es Que Estaba En Total Penumbra Ambas Tragaron Duro Y Con Algo De Valor Entraron Sosteniendo Sus Armas Por Cualquier Trampa Pero Al Momento De Entrar…

**N / A:** (Insertar Soundtrack De Sao El Mismo Que Se Oye Al Principio En El Capítulo 09 De SAO)

¡Puuuuuummmmmnnnn! Las Puertas Se Cerraron Abruptamente Para Que Al Mismo Tiempo El Pasillo Fuera Iluminado Por Varias Antorchas Que Estaban En Pilares Alrededor Mostraran Algo Que Las Dejo Sin Aliento

Enfrente De Ellas Se Despertaba Un Monstruo Con Forma Humanoide De Gran Tamaño Este Era De Apariencia Amorfa Ya Que Era Color Azul Oscuro Con Cuerpo De Cabra Al Igual Que Su Cabeza En La Cual Tenia Cuernos Marrones, Una Pequeña Barba, Ojos Azules Rasgados, Sus Manos Las Cuales Eran Garras Afiladas Tenia Patas De Cabra Las Cuales Eran Oscuras Y Por Cola Tenia Lo Que Parecía Una Cobra Oscura De Ojos Rojos Además De Que Este Ser Cargaba Una Espada De Doble Filo Rojo

¡Gruuaaaa!... Fue Su Rugido El Cual Las Saco De Trance Ya Que Cargo Con Sus Espada Y Se Dirijo Hacia Ellas Asestándoles Un Buen Golpe Tan Rápido Con Su Gran Espada Enviándolas Contra La Pared Donde Quedaron Incrustadas ¡Gruuaaaa! / Volvió A Rugir Con Furia

**KYOKO:** ¡Auhhss! Eso Dolió

**SAYAKA:** Uuaahhh…También Me Dolió / Decían Ambas Que Con Esfuerzo Salían De Donde Estaban Incrustadas

¡Gruuaaaa! / Volvió A Gritar El Monstruo Quien Se Dirigía Hacia Ellas

**SAYAKA:** Tusk Alli Viene Pero Esta Vez Le Vamos A Regresar El Golpe / Dijo Mientras Hacia Aparecer Varias Espadas Y Sables Los Cuales Iban Hacia El Monstruo

**KYOKO:** ¡Déjame! Algo A Mi _**"Red De Celos tinas"**_ / Dijo Kyoko Mientras Lo Que Parecía Ser Una Red De Pesca Inmovilizaba Al Monstruo El Cual Fue Empalado Por Las Espadas De Sayaka Que Lo Dañaron E Inmovilizaron

**SAYAKA:** Jeeee Nada Mal Kyoko Espero Que Eso Lo Haya Dañado / Dijo Sayaka A Kyoko Pero De Repente El Monstruo Volvió A Rugir Furiosamente ¡Gruuaaaa!

Entonces Comenzó A Correr En Dirección A Sayaka Quien Desesperadamente Le Lanzaba Espadas Las Cuales Bloqueaba Con Su Gran Espada Ya Cuando Estaba Cerca De Sayaka Este Iba A Darle Un Golpe Con Su Espada A Sayaka Quien Cruzo Sus Espadas En Cruz Para Amortiguar El Golpe

**¡"Clanck"!**

Se Escuchó Un Golpe De La Gran Espada Del Monstruo Que Fue Bloqueo Por Kyoko Con Su Lanza

**KYOKO:** Jeee Ni Creas Que Se Te Olvido Que Estoy Aquí / Dijo Kyoko Al Monstruo Que Seguía Ejerciendo Fuerza En Su Ataque

**SAYAKA:** ¡Kyoko!.../ Dijo Sayaka A Su Amiga La Cual Esta Sangrando De La Cabeza Ya Que Al Detener El Ataque De Ese Monstruo Con Su Lanza Parte De La Espada Rozo Su Cabeza

**¡"Clanck"!... ¡"Clanck"!... ¡"Clanck"!... ¡"Clanck"!... ¡"Clanck"!... ¡"Clanck"!...**

Eran Los Golpes De El Monstruo Que Hacia Todo Lo Posible Para Atravesar La Defensa De Kyoko Ya Que Esta Se Estaba Cansando, Daba Gracias A Mami-San Por El Entrenamiento De Resistencia Si No Ya Hubiera Caído Entonces Se Le Ocurrió Un Plan

**KYOKO:** ¡Sayaka! Necesitamos Hacer Algo Para Vencerlo Creo Que Tendremos Que Usar Eso Que Te Enseño Akemi / Dijo Ella A Una Sorprendida Sayaka

**SAYAKA:** ¿Estas Segura? Solo Lo Podemos Hacer Unas 2 Veces Ya Que Solo Practicamos Toda Una Noche / Dijo Sayaka Algo Insegura Mientras Pensaba

**SAYAKA:** (No Podemos Desperdiciar Esa Oportunidad Además Kyoko Ya No Podrá Resistir Más Haaa Supongo Que No Hay Opción) Bien Kyoko Lo Haremos En Cuanto Deje Una Apertura Al Momento De Atacarte Tú Le Darás Una Estocada Con Tu Lanza En Una De Sus Piernas Para Que Yo En Ese Mismo Instante Pueda Atacarlo Con El Combo De Espadas / Dijo Ella

**KYOKO:** Jee Esa Es La Sayaka Que Conozco Ok De Acuerdo Así Que ¡Vamos! / Dijo Ella Mientras Recibía El Siguiente Golpe

Justo Al Momento De Recibir Ese Golpe De La Espada Del Monstruo Kyoko Dio Una Elegante Voltereta Y Con Su Lanza Logro Asestarle En Una De Las Piernas Del Monstruo Logrando Que Este Cayera De Rodillas De Una Lado Tiempo Que Necesitaba Sayaka Para Ejecutar Su Ataque

**KYOKO:** ¡Ahora Sayaka!

En Ese Mismo Instante Sayaka Invoco 2 Espadas-Sables En Sus Manos Dirigiéndose Al Monstruo Que Hacia El Intento De Levantarse

**SAYAKA:** (Gracias Kyoko Espero Que Funcione) "_**Art Of Sword: Hayabuza Rendan" (Arte De Espada: Combo De Halcón Peregrino)**_

Entonces El Monstruo Se Vio Envuelto En Un Ataque Rápido De Cortes Causados Por Sayaka Y Su Veloz Ataque De Espadas Que Estaban Cargadas De Magia, Algunos Golpes Eran Bloqueados Por La Gran Espada Del Monstruo Pero Sayaka Volvía A Cargar Con Su Combo De Ataques Los Golpes Iban Y Venían Tan Concentrada Estaba En Su Pelea Con Ese Monstruo Que No Noto Como La Cola De Ese Monstruo Que Era Una Cobra Negra Se Dirigía A Ella Para Atacarla

**KYOKO:** ¡Haaa! Eso Sí Que No Maldita Rastrera / Dijo Kyoko Quien Al Ver Lo Que Iba Hacer Esa Serpiente Se Lanzó Con Otra Lanza Hacia Ella

La Cobra El Verse Descubierta Por Kyoko Decidió Atacarla A Ella, Kyoko Con Su Lanza Lograba Mantener A Distancia A Esa Escurridiza Serpiente Quien A su Vez Lanza Velozmente Escupitajos De Acido Los Cuales Eran Esquivados Por Kyoko Ambas Estaban Sumidas En Sus Combates Que No Notaron Como Una Hermosa Mariposa Dorada Las Observaba A Lo Lejos Cuya Mariposa Le Enviaba Los Detalles A Cierta Rubia De Grandes Atributos

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Al Parecer Se Las Están Viendo Algo Difícil Para Seguirle El Ritmo A Esa Cabra Fuuu / Dijo Mami-San

"_**Recuerda Que Nosotras También Tuvimos Problemas Cuando Lo Enfrentamos"**_ / Dijo Una Voz Que Estaba Cerca De Mami-San

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Jeeee Si Como Olvidarlo A Un Recuerdo Como En Ese Momento Tuve Que Usar El **"Histeria Mode"** Para Suprimirlo A Que Recuerdos ¿Por Cierto En Que Momento Llegaste Anya? / Dijo Ella A La Chica Peli Naranja Que Estaba Cerca De Ella

_**ANYA:**_ Haaa Hace Como 20 Minutos Se Ve Que Les Pusiste Una Prueba Difícil No Es Nada Sencillo Enfrentarse A "La Cabra Demoniaca De Ojos Azules" / Dijo Ella Con Sentido

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Si Es Cierto No Es Sencillo Enfrentarla Pero Estoy Segura De Que No Se Darán Por Vencidas Fácilmente / Dijo Ella

**¡Cronkkkkk!...¡Boooooommmm!**

Justo Antes De Seguir Hablando Con Anya Se Escuchó Un Gran Estruendo Y Explosión En La Puerta De La Cual Se Formaron Grietas Enormes Lo Que Causo Un Mirada Preocupante En Mami-San Y Anya

_**ANYA:**_ Oye Mami-San Que Eso No Fue El Sello Que Se Está Rompiendo Junto Con Las Runas Mágicas / Dijo Ella Mientras Se Ponía Seria E Invocaba Su Martillo Dorado Pero Fue Detenida Por Mami-San

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Anya Ve Con Hiromi A La Sala De Operaciones Y Dile Que Toda Mahou Shoujo Y Bruja Celestial Que Este Afuera Del Castillo Se Prepare Para Una Emboscada Dile Que Es Código **"Blue Cabreas**" / Dijo Seriamente Ella

_**ANYA:**_ ¿Hee? ¿Qué Piensas Hacer Mami-San? / Pregunto Anya

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Si Las Chicas Fueron Derrotadas Tendré Que Retener A Esa Cabra O En Caso De Que La Pelea De Ellas Haya Roto El Sello Y Esa Cabra Salga Disparada Fuera De Ese Calabozo La Sacare Hacia Afuera Donde Todas Ustedes La Emboscaran Y Trataremos De Suprimirla / Dijo Mami-San Con Una Sonrisa Y Determinación

Anya Habiendo Escuchado Eso Se Retiró Lo Más Rápido A La Sala De Operaciones Mediante Un Círculo Mágico Mientras Mami-San Se Preparaba

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Sayaka Kyoko…Parece Que Ya Pudieron Darle Un Buen Golpe A Esa Cabra Loca / Decía Mientras Tenía Los Ojos Cerrados Ya Que Estaba Viendo Como Estaba La Batalla De Ellas A Través De La Mariposa Que Envió Con Ellas Justo Mientras Oía La Las Alarmas Del Castillo Avisando Lo Sucedido

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ (Vaya Eso Fue Rápido) / Pensaba Ella Al Ver La Velocidad De Respuesta De Las Alarmas

Mientras Tanto Con Sayaka Y Kyoko Dentro Del Calabozo Enfrentado Al Monstruo Cabra El Lugar Se Encontraba Totalmente Destruido Debido A Grietas, Cráteres, Zanjas, Y Partes Que Se Estaban Incendiando Y Cayendo Ya Que Después De Un Rato De Estar Peleado Kyoko Logró Cortarle La Cola Al Monstruo Con Toda Y Serpiente Al Momento De Que Kyoko La Incinerara Con Un Ataque Mágico De Fuego, En Este Mismo Instante Vemos Como El Monstruo Estaba Estampado Contra La Puerta Mientras Tenia Varias Espadas Incrustadas En El Cuerpo, Con Varias Heridas Producto De Los Constantes Ataques De Kyoko Y Sayaka, Tenia Roto Un Cuerno Y Le Faltaba Un Ojo Izq.

El Monstruo Volvió A Pararse Y Dio Un Fuerte Rugido De Ira Y Furia ¡Rrroaaaadddd!...¡Grrrrrr! Y Se Lanzó De Nuevo Con Su Espada Algo Agrietada Hacia Sayaka Y Kyoko Quienes Ya Lo Esperaban

**SAYAKA:** En Serio Se Ve Que No Aprende Vamos A Tener Que Hacerlo A La Mala ¿No Kyoko? / Dijo Sayaka Mientras Sonreía De Manera Algo "Yandere"

**KYOKO:** Jeeee Me Gusta Como Piensas Sayaka Eso Sera Más Divertido / Dijo Kyoko Mientras Sonreía Dejando Ver Su Pequeño Colmillo

Ambas Se Encontraban Con Heridas Leves, Pequeñas Manchas De Sangre Por Su Cuerpo Sus Trajes Estaban Algo Destrozados Por La Intensa Batalla Pero Valió La Pena Ya Que Habían Mejorado Y Gracias A Los Ataques Mágicos Que Akemi Les Enseño Pudieron Poner La Balanza A Su Favor Pero Ahora Tenían Que Terminar La Batalla Contra Ese Monstruo Con Forma De Cabra

Kyoko Fue La Primera En Lanzarse Contra Ese Monstruo Chocando Su Lanza Y La Espada De Este Ambos Contendientes No Cedían Kyoko Estaba Luchando Con Una Sonrisa De Emoción Ya Que Podía Repeler Los Ataques De Este

**KYOKO:** Bueno Supongo Que Es Hora De Terminar Con Esto /Dijo Ella Mientras Que De Un Solo Estoque Con Su Lanza Hizo Retroceder Al Monstruo Y Utilizando Magia Hizo Crecer Una Enorme Lanza Que Apuntaba Frente A Un Monstruo Algo Dañado

**KYOKO:** Sayaka ¿Estas Lista?

**SAYAKA:** Más Que Lista Kyoko Así Que A patearle El Trasero / Dijo Ella Con Entusiasmo Mientras Preparaba Su Ataque

Y En Ese Mismo Instante Sayaka Hizo Aparecer Una Gran Cantidad De Espadas Y Sables Que Tenían Un Solo Objetivo Empalar A Ese Monstruo

**SAYAKA: **_**"Millar De Estacas Asesinas"**_ / Dijo Ella Al Momento De Como Cientos De Espadas Y Sables Se Clavaban En El Monstruo Que Rugía De Furia Y Dolor ¡Grrroaaaaaa!

Todos Esos Ataques Por Parte De Sayaka Lograron Poner De Rodillas A Esa Bestia Monstruosa Que Ahora Tenía Una Apariencia Aberrante Tanto Fue El Ataque Que Incluso Su Gran Espada Se Hizo Añicos Ahora Venia El Golpe Final

**SAYAKA:** ¡Kyoko!...¡Ahora! / Grito Sayaka A Una Sonriente Kyoko

**KYOKO:** Ok Toma Esto Asquerosa Cabra _**"Longuis Of Fire Totaly"**_ / Dijo Ella

Entonces La Enorme Lanza De Kyoko Se Prendió En Un Hermoso Fuego Y Salió Disparada Con Una Bestial Fuerza Hacia El Monstruo Que La Recibió De Lleno En El Pecho Quedando Muy Mal Y Por Ultimo Kyoko Hizo Su Ultimo Ataque Mágico

**KYOKO: **_**"Element Fire: ¡Gouka Mekkyaku! **__**(Elemento Fuego: Gran Aniquilación De Fuego)"**_

De Repente Una Gran Cantidad De Fuego Salió De Su Boca Arrollándose Frente A Ella Formando Una Enorme Ola De Fuego Que Comenzó A Incinerar Y Carbonizar Todo A Su Paso Hasta Que Llego A Un Mal Herido Monstruo Que Solo Rugía Al Ser Carbonizado ¡Grrroaaaaaa!... ¡Grrroaaaaaa!... ¡Grrroaaaaaa! Y Para Darle Punto Final Kyoko Chasqueo Su Lengua Para Que De Pronto Toda Esa Llamarada Explotara En Una Explosión

**¡Boooooooommmmmm!**

Fue Tan Fuerte La Explosión Que Se Puedo Sentir En Todo El Bosque Y En El Castillo Alertando Más A Las Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas Celestiales Que Estaban A La Espera Afuera

_**BRUJA CELESTIAL:**_ ¿Pero Que Rayos Fue Eso De Hace Un Momento?

_**MAHOU SHOUJO:**_ No Lo Sé Pero Hay Que Estar Atenta-…..

La Mahou Shoujo No Pudo Terminar Lo Que Iba A Decir Cuando De Repente Sobre Ellas Aparecía Un Especie De Barco Acorazado Oscuro Plateado Con Un Gran Arsenal Para Afrontar Una Guerra, Su Frente Se Podía Ver Que Tenia Forma De Un Casco Spartano

"**El Arcadia"** Hacia Acto De Presencia Sobre El Cuartel General De (**A.M.S.U.)**

Mientras Tanto Dentro Del Calabozo Podemos Ver Como Todo Alrededor Se Encuentra Destruido Y En Ruinas De Entre Todos Estos Escombros Podemos Ver Como Una Peli Azul Sale Caminando Difícilmente Con Una Pele Roja Recargada Sobre Su Hombro Ya Que Muy Apenas Se Podía Parar Todo Ese Daño Lo Habían Recibido Por La Explosión Ya Que No Creían Que Fuera Tan Potente

**SAYAKA:** Si Que Ese Ataque Mágico Era Muy Potente Kyoko ¡Casi Nos Matas A Ambas! / Decía Sayaka Algo Irritada

**KYOKO:** Pero No Es Increíble Ese Ataque Solo Pude Hacerlo Una Vez Pero Fue Fenomenal / Decía Con Orgullo Kyoko

Ambas Comenzaban A Discutir Como Siempre Hasta Que Fueron Sacadas De Su Pequeña Pelea Por Los Sonidos De ¿Aplausos?

**Pla…Pla…Pla…Pla…Pla…Pla… Pla…Pla…Pla…Pla…Pla…Pla…**

Quién Se Encontraba Frente A Ellas Era Nada Menos Que Mami-San Quien Aplaudía Con Una Gran Sonrisa

**SAYAKA / KYOKO:** ¡Mami-San! ¿Qué Tal Estuvimos? / Preguntaban Ambas Al Mismo Tiempo

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Estuvieron Asombrosas Sabia Que Lograrían Darle Pelea A Esa Cabra Demoniaca / Decía Con Orgullo Mami-San

**SAYAKA:** ¡Espera! Dijiste Cabra ¿Demoniaca? / Pregunto Algo Asombrada Sayaka

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ A Sí Olvide Decirles Que Ese Monstruo Era Una Cabra Demoniaca / Dijo Mami-San Mientras Lo Decía Con Una Sonrisa Tonta Y Moviendo Su Dedo Como Si Fuera Una Adivinanza

**KYOKO:** Bueno Eso Explica Por Que Esos Rugidos A Cada Rato Pero Al Menos Ya No Tenemos Que Preocuparnos De Ellas / Decía Kyoko

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Yo No Estaría Tan Segura Justo En Este Momento Se Encuentra Demasiada Cabreada Esa Cabra Demoniaca / Dijo Mami-San Para Que Al Momento De Terminar De Hablar Del Suelo Saliera Una Muy Mal Herida Cabra Pero Ahora Era Enorme

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Ya Ven / Dijo Ella Tranquilamente

**SAYAKA:** P..E..Ro Com Es Posible Que Sea Más Enorme Que Antes Y Como Pudo Sobrevivir A Eso / Decía En Shock Sayaka

**KYOKO:** Maldición No Sirvió De Nada Todo Nuestro Esfuerzo Dijo Ella Con Enojo Pero Fue Tranquilizada Por Mami-San

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ No Digan Eso Ustedes Demostraron Que Son Fuertes Ya Que No Cualquiera Dura En Batalla Contra "The Great Eyes Blue" Sin Morir O Medio Morir / Con Esas Palabras Mami-San Tranquilizo A Sayaka Y Kyoko

**SAYAKA:** Mami-San Ahora Que Hacemos Con El / Dijo Sayaka Apuntando A La Enorme Cabra Que Estaba Levantándose Y Rugía Mientras Buscaba La Salida

Entonces Mami-San Hablo

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Bueno Lo Primero Seria Salir De A Aquí / Dijo Ella

**KYOKO:** Pero Como Sin Llamar La Atención De Esa Cosa / Dijo Ella Señalando A La Cabra Demoniaca

Entonces Mami-San Hablo Pero No Con Ellas Si No Con Alguien Más Por Medio Del Enlace

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Ya Está Todo Listo Anya – Hiromi?

_**HIROMI:**_ (Si Mami-San Todas Están En Posición Para El Hechizo De Sellado Ahh Por Cierto **"El" **Ya Llego ¿Qué Le Digo?) / Pregunto Hiromi

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Solo Dile Que Nos Ayude Un Poco Que Después De Esto Hablamos

_**HIROMI:**_ (Ok Yo Le Digo) / Dijo Esta Cortando El Enlace Mental

Al Terminar Su Charla Con Mami-San Hiromi Dirigió Su Vista A Su Lado Derecho Donde Se Encontraba Cierto Peli Negro-Castaño Mejor Conocido Como _**"ARXENIX MASTERX"**_ Capitán De "**El Arcadia"**

_**ARXENIX:**_ Y Bien ¿Que Te Dijo? / Pregunto El

_**HIROMI:**_ Que Si Nos Podías Ayudar Con Una Cabra Demoniaca Enorme / Dijo Ella

_**ARXENIX:**_ No Me Digas Que "The Great Blue Eyes" Anda Suelto

_**HIROMI:**_ No..No Es Así Ayúdanos Y Lugo Te Explico

_**ARXENIX:**_ Bueno De Acuerdo No Veo Ningún Problema Así Que Cuenten Conmigo / Dijo Este

Mientras Con Mami-San, Sayaka Y Kyoko Estas Estaban Viendo Como Salir Hasta Que Mami-San Les Hablo

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Chicas Eso No Es Necesario Se Cómo Salir De Aquí Sin Que Nos Vean / Dijo Ella

**KYOKO / SAYAKA:** ¡Pero Como! / Dijeron Ambas

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¡Así! _**"Histeria Mode" "Gran Salto Dimensional"**_ / Dijo Ella Mientras Sus Ojos Se Tornaban Rojo Sangre Los Cuales Parecían Ser Unas Estrellas Negras De 3 Puntas Con Un Anillo En Cada Dejando Un Pequeño Punto Libre En Cada Ojo

Entonces Las 3 Desaparecieron De Ese Lugar En Un Simple Destello Brilloso, Grande Fue Su Sorpresa Cuando Aparecieron Afuera Del Castillo El Cual Alrededor Estaba Rodeado Por Mahou Shoujos Y Brujas Celestiales Pero Lo Que Más Llamo Su Atención Fue Un Enorme Buque Acorazado Que Flotaba Sobre Ellas

**SAYAKA:** ¡Sorprendente! Un Momento Que Hacen Todas Ellas Acá Afuera / Pregunto Sayaka

**KYOKO:** ¡Woooow! Oye Mami-San ¿Por Qué Todas Están Acá Fuera? Y ¿Qué Es Ese Enorme Barco Flotante? / Pregunto Algo Asombrada Kyoko

Todas Esas Preguntas Fueron Respondidas Por Mami-San

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Es Simple Para Empezar Yo Ya Había Alertado A Todas Ellas De Que Posiblemente **"The Great Eyes Blue**" Escaparía Debido A La Paliza Que Le Acomodarían Es Por Eso Que Tome Varias Precauciones Y Lo Del Barco Flotante Es El Poderoso **"Arcadia"** De ARXENIX MASTERX Un Aliado Nuestro Que Peleo En La Guerra Contra Walpurguis, A Un Que Llego Antes / Dijo Ella

Ambas Quedaron Asombradas Por Lo Que Dijo Mami-San Pero No Pudieron Seguir Así Por Que De Repente Comenzó A Temblar La Tierra Para Que De Un Momento A Otro Hubiera Una Explosión De Tierra Con Fuego Que Cubría Todo Solo Se Podía Escuchar Unos Regidos Bestiales ¡Grrroaaaaaa!... ¡Grrroaaaaaa!... ¡Grrroaaaaaa!

Al Despejarse El Polvo Se Podía Ver A Una Enorme Cabra Demoniaca Totalmente Maltratada Sangrante Pero Con Una Furia Y Sed De Sangre Enorme Mientras Miraba A Enfrente Suyo

¡Grrroaaaaaa!

Entonces Mami-San Rápidamente Dijo Unas Palabras Para Comenzar El Contrataque

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¡A Todas! Es Ahora O Nunca Todas Tomen Sus Posiciones Y ¡Ataquen! / Dijo Ella Mientras Todas Ellas Tomaban Posiciones Alrededor De La Monstruosa Cabra Y Otras Comenzaban Con Sus Ataques Mágicos

La Monstruosa Cabra Al Verse Que Iba A Ser Atacada Golpeo Fuertemente El Suelo Generando Una Enorme Onda De Fuerza Que Desestabilizo A Algunas Mahou Shoujos Pero A Un Así Siguieron Atacando Con Sus Hechizos Mágicos Y Conjuros Los Cuales Algunos Eran De Elementos Rayo Y Fuego Además De Explosivos Con Círculos Mágicos

**¡Booooooommmmm!...¡Craccccccckkkkkk!...¡Fiuuuuuuuuuuuu!...¡Splottttttttt!...¡Flusssssssspppppuuuutt!...¡Pooooooftt!**

_**MAHOU SHOUJO 1:**_ "_**Element Fire: Gokakyu No Jytsu" (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola De Fuego)**_

_**MAHOU SHOUJO 2:**_ "_**Element Fire: Karyu Endan" (Elemento Fuego: Dragon Misil De Fuego)**_

Algunos Ataques Mágicos Eran De Fuego Los Cuales Impactaban Con Fiereza A La Monstruosa Cabra Quien Solo Rugía Más ¡Ggrrrrrrooooaaa!

Las Brujas Que Estaban Allí No Se Quedaban Atrás Ya Que Atacaban De Manera A Diestra Y Siniestra Con Cuchillas, Estacas Y Espadas De Hielo, Cristal Y Con Rayos Potentes Que Salían De Otros Círculos Mágicos Más Complejos

_**WITCH 1:**_** "Element Ice: Rouga Nadare No Jytsu" (Elemento Hielo: Gran Manada De Lobos Árticos)**

_**WITCH 2:**_** "Element Ray: Raiki Jibashi" (Elemento Rayo: Asesino Eléctrico)**

_**WITCH 3:**_** "Arte Mágico: !Daiyamondo Chiri¡" (Gran Golpe Puño De Diamantes)**

Ataques Iban Y Venían Mientras La Cabra Monstruosa Rugía Y Con Golpes Trataba De Asestarle Algún Ataque A Sus Agresoras Mientras Algunas Mahou Shoujos Que Estaban Posicionadas Disparaban Flechas Mágicas De Alto Poder A Distancia Con Unos Enormes Arcos, Algunas Flechas Eran De Magia Explosiva Generando Así Gran Daño Pero Lo Más Sorprendente Es Que Ese Monstruo No Caí Ni Cedía A Toda Esa Oleada De Ataques

¡Grrrrrroooooaaa!...¡Yyiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaa!

Mami-San Veía Todo Esto Y Estaba Pensando Por Que No Caía Esa Cabra Demoniaca Y Pensaba Como Solucionar Esto

**SAYAKA:** Pero ¿Cómo Es Posible Que Esa Cosa A Un No Caiga Derrotada Con Todos Esos Ataques Combinados? / Decía Sayaka Quién Ya Estaba Mejor Y Contemplaba

**KYOKO:** Mejor En Ves De Contemplar La Paliza Que Le Están Dando ¿Por Qué No Mejor Nos Unimos A La Fiesta? / Decía Kyoko Mientras Se Ponía De Pie Y Al Mismo Tiempo Con Un Jugo En La Boca

Mami-San Iba A Decirles Que No Se Metieran En Eso Pero Una Voz Conocida La Saco De Sus Pensamientos

"Oi Tomoe-San Se Ve Que Están Un Poco Atareadas" Quien Decía Esto Era Un Joven Peli Negro-Castaño Que Se Encontraba A Lo Lejos En Un Poste Recargado De Espaldas

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¡Arxenix-San! No Creí Que Llegaras Tan Rápido / Dijo Ella

_**ARXENIX:**_ YA Sabes Como Soy En Lo De Llegadas Y Por Cierto Quita El **"San"** O Solo Agrega El **"Sama"** Jeeee Naaaa Es Broma / Dijo El

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¿Qué Haces Acá No Deberías Estar En Tu Barco? / Pregunto Ella

_**ARXENIX:**_ Si Tal Vez Pero Un Pregunta ¿La Fiesta Es Privada O Cualquiera Entra?

Mami-San Conociendo Un Poco Su Carácter Sabía Que El Siempre Tenía Ganas De Explosiones A Un Que Esto No Siempre Sucedía ¡Gggrrrrrrooaa! Cierto Rugido De Cabra La Saco De Sus Casillas Y Estallo En Ira ¡Ya Era Suficiente Por Este Día Con Esa Maldita Cabra!

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¡Arxenix No Me Importa Que Tengas Que Hacer Pero Ayúdanos Con Esa Maldita Cabra! / Dijo Mami-San Ya Algo Cabreada

_**ARXENIX:**_ Aahh No Lo Sé ¿A Un Esta Vigente Nuestro Acuerdo?

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Sí Y Si Nos Ayudas Agregare 2 Meses De Aperitivos Exóticos / Dijo Ella

Solo Esto Basto Para Que Arxenix Sonriera De Medio Lado Ya Que Cuando Se Lo Proponía Mami-San Podría Ser Muy Persuasiva

_**ARXENIX:**_ Ok Trato Hecho….. / Entonces Miro La Situación Y Miro A Sayaka Y Kyoko

_**ARXENIX:**_ ¡Hey Ustedes 2! La Yandere Azul Y La Glotona Roja Necesito Que Ataquen A Esa Cabra Cuando Les Diga / Dijo El Mientras Las Mencionadas Tenían Una Vena En La Frente

**SAYAKA:** (¿Yandere?)

**KYOKO:** (¿Glotona?)

Pensaban Ambas Enojadas Pero Fueron Sacadas De Su Enojo Al Escuchar Como Mami-San Daba La Orden A Las Demás De Que Centraran Sus Ataques Para Hacer Retroceder A Esa Monstruosa Cabra A Un Punto Alejado Del Castillo Entonces Arxenix Les Hablo

_**ARXENIX: **_Durante 5 Minutos Ustedes 2 Se Lanzaran A La Cabeza De Esa Cabra Y La Atacaran Con Todo Lo Que Tengan No Me Importa Si Usan Fuerza Letal Háganlo Pasando Esos 5 Minutos Aléjense Todo O Que Puedan Ya Que Are Llover El Mismo Infierno Jeee / Dijo El Con Media Sonrisa

Sayaka Y Kyoko Pensaban Para Que Eso A Un Que Sonaba Bien Y De Un Momento A Otro Vieron Como Retrocedió La Cabra Hasta Un Lugar Alejado Entonces

_**ARXENIX:**_ ¡Ahora Vayan! Ya Saben Que Hacer / Dijo Al Momento Que Sayaka Y Kyoko Salían Disparadas A Atacar La Cabeza De Esa Monstruosa Cabra

Ambas Atacaban Con Fiereza Sayaka Con Su Combinación De Sables-Espada Y Kyoko Con Su Lanza A Una Velocidad Abrumadora, Arxenix Quién A Lo Lejos Veía Esto Sonreía Y Tomo Un Comunicador De Su Cintura

_**ARXENIX:**_ _"Himawari Prepara Los Cañones De Hadrones Declinación 35 Pies, 45 Grados A La Derecha, Carga De Doble Ronda"….._ …. …

…_."Confirmado Cañones Listos Ataque Preparado Solo Te Falta Dar La Orden"_

Dijo Un Voz Femenina Al Otro Lado Del Comunicador Quien Parecía Hablar Con Algo De ¿"Pereza"?

_**ARXENIX:**_ Ok Eso Me Gusta / Dijo El Con Media Sonrisa

A Lo Lejos De Esa Batalla Que veía Arxenix El Arcadia Preparaba Una Torreta De Triple Cañón De La Cual Solo 2 Estaban Apuntando A Su Blanco Descripto, Pasado Los 5 Minutos Arxenix Les Grito A Sayaka Y Kyoko Quienes Ya Cansadas Lograron Sus Ataques A Tiempo

_**ARXENIX:**_ ¡Oigan Apártense Si No Quieren Ser Carbonizadas! / Dijo El Mientras Ambas Se Habían Apartado Y Comenzaron A Retroceder Lo Más Rápido Que Podían

Entonces Arxenix Dio La Señal Para Que Abrieran Fuego Alzando Su Brazo Y Dejándolo Caer

_**ARXENIX:**_ ¡Uteeiiii! (Fuego)

**¡Pukkmmmmm! ¡Pukkmmmmm!**

Se Escucharon Los Ensordesodores Disparos De Los Cañones Lazer Del Arcadia Los Cuales Eran Rojizo Oscuro Los Cuales Se Veían Potentemente Letales

¡Grrrooooaaa!...¡Boooooooommmmmmmm!

Fue El Último Rugido Que Emitió Esa Cabra Monstruosa Para Luego Ser Envuelta En Una Explosión Fuertemente Que Hiso Retroceder A Todas Las Demás Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas Fue Potente La Explosión Que Sacudió Todo El Bosque Así Como Sus Alrededores

**KYOKO:** ¡Woooaaw! ¡Pero Que Potencia Tenia Ese Ataque Endemoniado! / Decía Kyoko Quien A Pesar De Lo Cansada Pudo Sentir La Potencia De Ese Ataque

**SAYAKA:** Ahora Entiendo Por Qué Nos Dijo Que Atacáramos Su Cabeza Ya Que Quería Distraerlo Y Que Nosotras Dañáramos Su Vista Para Evitar Que Escapara Del Ataque "Ya Veo Por Qué Nos Dijo Que Nos Alejáramos Lo Más Lejos Que Pudiéramos" / Murmuraba Sayaka Con Una Gota De Sudor Bajando Por Su Cien Aun Que Fue Escuchada Por Kyoko

Después De Esa Explosión En El Lugar Se Podía Ver Un Gran Cráter Pero Con Una Mal Herida Cabra Toda Carbonizada Que Ya No Se Movía En Absoluto

_**ARXENIX:**_ Ahhhh ¡Esos Idiotas De Yaro Y Yero Cargaron Rondas Explosivas De Supresión! Ahhhh No Se Por Que Los Puse Como Artilleros / Decía Arxenix Con Pesar

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Se Ve Que Todavía Lidias Con Ese Par De Cabezas Huecas Pero A Un Así Son Buenos Chicos ¿No? / Decía Mami-San Quien Llegaba Allí Con Sayaka, Kyoko Y Con Las Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas Que Estaban En El Ataque

_**ARXENIX:**_ (Suspiro) Tienes Razón Son Unas Cabezas Huecas Pero Nobles De Corazón Además De Que Siempre Me Tratan De Ayudar / Decía Arxenix Con Una Sonrisa Sincera

**SAYAKA:** Bueno Y ¿Ahora Que Hacemos Con Una Cabra Monstruosa Media Muerta? / Dijo Sayaka Quién Había Interrumpido

**KYOKO:** No La Vamos A Dejar Allí Con Lo Tedioso Que Nos Costó Acabarla / Decía Kyoko Mientras Algunas Brujas Y Mahou Shoujo Asentían Estando De Acuerdo Con Ella

_**ARXENIX:**_ Bueno Eso Yo Lo Dejo A Criterio De La Líder De **(A.M.S.U.)** Ya Que Esa Cosa Es De Ustedes / Dijo Arxenix Mirando A Mami-San Mientras Caminaba Rumbo A Su Barco Que Comenzaba A Descender Pero Antes De Alejarse Sayaka Le Pregunto Algo

**SAYAKA:** Y ¿Tú Quién Eres?

_**ARXENIX:**_ Huummm Bueno Yo Soy _**"ARXENIX MASTERX"**_ Viajero Mercenario Y Guerrero Que Cruza Diferentes Mundos Y Universos Paralelos En El Poderoso "Arcadia" Pero Puedes Decirme Arxenix Gusto En Conocerlas Y Sin Más Me Retiro / Fue Lo Que Dijo Mientras Hacia Una Leve Reverencia A Sayaka Y Kyoko

**KYOKO:** Es Algo Educado Pero Extraño…..Aahhh ¿Dónde Están Mis Pocky? / Decía Kyoko Mientras Se Ponía A Buscar Como Loca Sus Dulces Sin Saber Que Cierto Joven Peli Negro-Castaño Se Los Estaba Comiendo Con Gusto

_**ARXENIX:**_ (Mmmmm Saben Bien Los De Este Lugar Parece Que Esa Kyoko Tiene Buenos Gustos Al Igual Que La Otra Kyoko ¿Sera Igual De Tragona?) / Pensaba Arxenix Mientras Llegaba A Su Barco Que Ya Había Aterrizado

Con Sayaka Y Una Desesperada Kyoko Buscando Sus Dulces Pocky Como Loca Mientras Las Demás Que Estaban Presentes Tenían Un Gotón En La Cabeza, entices Mami-San Se Acercó A La Moribunda Cabra Demoniaca

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ (Tan Directo Como Siempre Jaaa) Bien Hora De Terminar **Esto "Fuinyudsut: Seigen Kuchiyose No Jutdsu" **(Arte De Sellado Restricción De Amenazas) / Dijo Mami-San Para Que Al Momento De Eso Una Luz Dorada Brillara Y En El Suelo Apareciera Un Gran Círculo Mágico Muy Complejo Y Unas Tiras De Runas Aparecieran Sobre La Cabra Demoniaca Para Que Después Brillara Más Segando A Las Demás Para Después Ver Que Ya No Había Nada En Ese Lugar

**SAYAKA:** ¿Qué Fue Eso Mami-San? / Dijo Sayaka Impresionada

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Ahh Eso Solo Fue Un Hechizo De Sellado Especial Donde Selle Y Encerré A Esa Cabra Demoniaca Solo Mira Este Pergamino Con Unas Reúnas Mágicas / Dijo Ella Mostrándole A Sayaka Donde Sello A Ese Monstruo

En Efecto Sayaka Estaba Ahora Más Sorprendida Con Las Habilidades Mágicas De La Otra Mami-San, Kyoko Quien Había Visto Eso Estaba Atónita No Podía Creer Que Ese Monstruo Estuviera Sellado En Ese Pequeño Rollo

**KYOKO:** (¿Servirá Para Transportar Comida?) / Pensaba Kyoko Mientras Babeaba Ante Tal Fantasía

Ya Habiendo Finalizado Todo Este Desastre Mami-San Felicito Una Vez Más A Sayaka Y A Kyoko Por Su Esfuerzo Al Enfrentarse A Esa Cabra Demoniaca Y También Las Felicito Por Saber Que Ya Dominaban Uno Que Otro Ataque Mágico Que Les Enseño Akemi, Después De Eso Agradeció A Las Demás Por Su Ayuda Contra Esa Cabra Demoniaca Habiendo Dicho Eso Las Demás Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas Celestiales Regresaron A Lo Suyo Mientras Sayaka Y Kyoko Quien Era Arrastrada Por Sayaka Iban A Ver A Mami-San Como Progresaba Con Lo Suyo Ya Que La Otra Mami-San Les Dijo Que Tenia Asuntos Que Hablar Con Arxenix Ya Que Su Llegada Antes Siempre Eran Malos Augurios

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Espero Que No Sea Nada Grave Relacionado Con Esas Sabandijas De Los **"RAGKNA"** / Decía Ella Con Gran Suspiro Mientras Se Dirigía Al Castillo

Esta Había Sido Una Mañana Algo Movida Y Escandalosa

Mientas Tanto…En Algún Lugar De La Ciudad De Mitakajara Un Pequeño Portal Violeta Se Abría Cerca De Un Parque Del Cual Salía Una Bruja De Traje Con Diseños Azules Y Dorados Quien Era Nada Menos Que Akemi La** "Silver Witch Cross" **Que Había Regresado A La Ciudad Por Madoka Y Ha Revisar Las Copias Mágicas De Las Demás

Después De Un Buen Rato Encontró A Las Copias Mágicas Que Había Creado Y Les Hizo Algunos Ajustes Para Durar Otros Días Más Dijo Ella Mientras Era Informada Por Sus Copias, Al Parecer No Había Nada Inusual A Excepción De Los Pequeños Ataques De LOS **"RAGKNA"** Los Cuales Eran Molidos Por Sus Copias Y… ¿Homura?

Si Homura Ya Había Comenzado A Toparse Con Los **"RAGKNA"** En Una De Sus Típicas Caminatas Nocturnas Cerca De La Escuela, Esto Solo Complicaba Un Poco Los Planes De Akemi Ya Que Esas Sabandijas Sabrían Que Sus Copias No Eran Las Verdaderas Amigas De Madoka

_**Akemi Madoka:**_ (Suspiro) Esto Se Pondrá Complicado T-T / Dijo Ella

_**Continuara…**_

**NOTA: Bueno En Este Capítulo Vimos La Prueba De Sayaka Y Kyoko Así Como La Batalla Que Tuvieron Que Afrontar, Por Si Fuera Poco Ya Hizo Acto De Presencia El Capitán Arxenix ¿Por Qué Su Llegada Anticipada? ¿Trae Noticias Buenas O Malas?...Bueno Les Veo Luego Hasta La Próxima….**


	22. EL REGRESO DE MADOKA

Saludos Soy ARXENIX 2.0 Y Este Es Mi Primer Fic, Me Anime Después De Tanto Tiempo A Subir Y Crear Historias Que Me Han Inspirado.

Madoka Mágica No Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes, Corresponden A Sus Correspondientes Creadores.

He Aquí Les Dejo Las Referencias Ó Acotaciones De Personajes

KYOKO: ¿Entonces Lo Harán Verdad? / Personaje Alterno Hablando

(Como Si No La Tuvieras Ya Perdida) / Pensamientos De Personajes

"Egui Bim Na Toko Disa Yamo No Ko Fri" / Hechizos Mágicos De Alto Poder

SAYAKA: Y Yo Era La Única Que Se Estaba Volviendo Loca / Personaje Hablando

¡Lidians Asseninas Sonicas! / Ataque Mágico

DETALLES: En Este Fic Empleare Algunas Técnicas De Otros Animes Que Les Serán Algo Conocidos (Obviamente No Soy Dueño De Ellos) Habrá Unos Ataques Que Son De Mi Auditoria

Ahora Vamos Con El Fic…..

_**CAPITULO XXI: EL REGRESO DE MADOKA**_

Era Un Hermoso Medio Día En La Ciudad De Mitakajara Pero No Es Eso De Lo Que Se Tenía Que Hablar Ya Que La Ciudad Estaba Algo Conmocionada Debido A Que Recientemente En Noches Anteriores Hubo Reportajes De Personas Que Afirmaban A Ver Visto O Toparse Con Unas Extrañas Criaturas De Aspecto Tétrico Y Bizarro Las Cuales Generaron Pánico Y Miedo Ya Que Hubo Ataques Registrados Cuando Las Autoridades Llegaban A Los Puntos Del Sucedo Solo Había Rastros De Destrucción Moderada Así Como Restos De Algo Que Hubiera Sido Quemado O Incinerado Actualmente La Ciudad Estaba Un Poco En Alerta Ya Que No Tenían Idea De Que Podría Ser.

Nadie Sospechaba Que Todos Esos Incidentes Eran Producto De Los Enfrentamientos Entre Los **"RAGKNA"** Y Las Mahou Shoujo De **(A.M.S.U.)** Quienes Los Mantenían A Raya A Un Que Fueran Pocos, Pero Esas Sabandijas De Los **"RAGKNA"** Se Toparon Con Cierta Demonio La Cual Se Sorprendió Al Ver A Estos Seres Grotescos Y ¿Cuál Fue El Resultado De Todo Esto?...Una Cuarta Parte De Los Terrenos Escolares Destruidos Ya Que Homura No Tenía Idea De Donde Salieron Esas Cosas Por Lo Cual Los Elimino Sin Que Estos Dejaran Rastro Alguno, Después De Eso Se Comenzó A Preguntar Así Misma De Donde Habían Salido Estas Cosas Primero Creyó Que Era Obra De Los "Incubadores" Pero Desecho Esa Idea Ya Que Ellos Fueron Maldecidos Y Derrotados ¿Por Qué Gastar Energía Que Ellos Necesitarían?, Tampoco Creía Que Fueran Alguna Clase De Demonio O Bruja Ya Que Estas Últimas Ya No Existían, Por Otro Lado Homura Se Puso A Investigar A Ver Si Hallaba Algo Acerca De Esto, Grande Fue Su Sorpresa Al Enterarse Que Estos Acontecimientos Y Criaturas No Solo Habían Sucedido En Mitakajara Si No En Varias Partes Del Mundo Pero Lo Más Sorprendente De Esto Encontró Pocas Imágenes De Estas Criaturas Donde Estas Eran Destruidas Por….Chicas Y Ataques De Rayo Y Espada? Siguió Indagando En La Poca Información Que Hallo Logrando Saber Cómo Fueron "Eliminadas" Estas Cosas Por Ejemplo: En Rusia Cierta Cantidad De Criaturas De Aparecía De Reptil-Sapo Fueron Aplastadas Al Parecer Por Algo Muy Pesado Como Un Martillo En Una Fotografía Tomada Por Una Cámara De Seguridad Se Aprecia Lo Que Parece Ser Una Chica Peli Naranja Que Vestía Con Unas Botas Pequeñas, Un Pequeño Pantaloncillo Corto Y Una Camisa De Manga Larga Con Cuantos Negros Sin Dedos Y Una Cola De Caballo En El Cabello Por La Resolución De La Imagen Y Por La Velocidad Del Acontecimiento Era Poco Lo Que Había, Luego En Inglaterra E Italia Las Mismas Criaturas Fueron Halladas Cercenadas Y Carbonizadas Y En Una Oportunidad Una Cámara De Video De Un Muelle Logro Captar A Una Pequeña Chica Peli Roja Con Un Kimono Verde Y Unas Botas Largas Negras Que Saltaba De Tejado En Tejado, Lo Más Raro Cada Una Tenia En Su Ropa Unas Letras Abreviadas Con Un Diseño De Escobas, Rosas, Fusiles Y Espadas Enlazadas Formando Un Diseño Hermoso En Las Siglas Las Cuales Decían **"(A.M.S.U.)"**

Homura No Sabía Que Quería Decir Eso Ya Que Estuvo Dándole Vueltas Al Asunto Por Días Ya Que En Otra Ocasión De Volvió A Encontrar Con Estas Criaturas A Las Cuales Elimino Ya Que No Quería Que Eso Se Esparciera Y Más Si Madoka Estaba Cerca De Ella Es Lo Que Tenían En Mente

Homura Estaba En La Terraza De Su Escuela Pensando Que Podrían Significar Esa Abreviación

**HOMURA:** Recuerdo Haber Visto Esa Abreviación **"(A.M.S.U.)"** ¿Pero Dónde? / Se Preguntaba Así Misma Homura Pero Sus Pensamientos Fueron Interrumpidos Por Cierta Peli Rosa

**MADOKA:** ¡Homura-Chan! / Gritaba Madoka Quien Llegaba A Ese Lugar

**HOMURA:** Oh Madoka ¿Qué Haces Aquí? / Pregunto Calmadamente Ella

**MADOKA:** Nada Solo Que Como Te Veía Algo Distraída Creí Que Tenías Algún Problema / Dijo Ella

A Un Que Ustedes No Lo Crean Madoka Ya Sabia A Que Se Debían Todas Esos Reportes De Esas Criaturas O Mejor Dicho De Los **"RAGKNA"** Ya Que Desde Aquella Noche Que Fue Visitada Por Los Otros Yo De Sus Amigas Y Sus Amigas Acompañadas De Megami-Sama Ya Sabía Que Eran Esas Criaturas Por Lo Cual Sabía Que Tenía Que Hacer Si Se Encontraba Con Uno De Ellos, Ya Que Una Tarde Que Salió De Compras Se Topó Con Una De Estas Sabandijas De LOS **"RAGKNA"** Pero En Cuanto Este Intento Atacarla Se Vio Fulminado Por Una Ráfaga De Disparos Los Cuales Fueron Disparados De Un Subfusil El Cual Madoka Tenía En Sus Brazos Del Cual Tenia En Uno Un Especie De Escudo Dorado Con 2 Puntos De Cristal Con Algún Liquido Rojo Y Una Abertura De Hélice Con Unos Engranes De Reloj

Algunos Se Preguntaran Como Es Que Madoka Tiene El Escudo Que Solía Usar Homura El Cual Detenía El Tiempo Y Guardaba Infinidad De Armas, Este Le Fue Dado Junto Con Un Poco De Magia Que El Clon Mágico De Akemi Le Dio A Madoka, Imeka Le Dijo Que Solo Lo Utilizara Si Se Veía Amenazada Por Algún **"RAGKNA"** Y Que Homura No Se Enterara De Esto.

**HOMURA:** N...No Es Nada De Lo Que Te Debas Preocupar Madoka

**MADOKA:** Ahhh Me Alegra

**Homura:** Por Cierto Madoka ¿No Has Tenido Ningún Accidente O Te Has Encontrado Con Algo Extraño? / Pregunto Suavemente Homura A Madoka

**MADOKA:** Huummm Que Yo Crea No Todo Ha Sido Normal ¿Por Qué Lo Preguntas? (No Creo Que Sea Buena Idea Decirte Que Hace 2 Días Me Ataco Uno De Esos **"RAGKNA")** Dijo Y Pensaba Ella

**HOMURA:** Ha Por Nada Ya Que Si No Has Oído Acerca Sobre Los Reportajes De Criaturas Extrañas Y Explosiones En La Ciudad Que Han Estado Ocurriendo / Dijo Ella

**MADOKA:** Si Pero Yo Creo Que Solo Son Confusiones O Mal Entendidos / Decía Madoka Con Su Tópica Sonrisa

**HOMURA:** Ya Veo Es Que Me Preocupe Un Poco

**MADOKA:** No Te Preocupes Tanto Homura-Chan Sé Que Si Tengo Problemas Tu Vendrías A Ayudarme / Dijo Madoka Mientras Se Rascaba La Mejilla

**HOMURA:** Tenlo Por Seguro

Era La Respuesta De Homura A Un Que No Podía Decirle A Madoka Sobre Esas Criaturas Que Habían Estado Apareciendo En Mitakajara Y En Algunas Partes Del Mundo Ya Que Podía Poner A Madoka En Peligro Aun Que Esta Ya Estaba Más Informada Que Homura Respecto A Esto Y Sobre Lo Que Trataba, Homura A Un Pensando Quienes Podrían Ser Esas Chicas Que Estaban Eliminando A Esas Criaturas Y Que Eran Esas Siglas Que Traían Grabadas En Su Ropa Tanto Estaba Sumida En Eso Que Decidió Preguntarle A Madoka Que Podrían Significar A Un Que Ella Sabía Que Madoka No podrida Responderle Pero Se Llevaría Una Grata Sorpresa

**HOMURA:** Madoka ¿Te podrida Preguntar Algo Que He Tratado De Saber? Desde Hace Días / Dijo Ella

**MADOKA:** Sí Adelante Homura-Chan

**HOMURA:** ¿Tu Sabes Que Significa La Abreviatura Que Dice "(A.M.S.U.)"?

Homura Pregunto Eso Creyendo Que Madoka No Le podrida Contestar Pero Vio Cuando Madoka Se Puso Un Poco Tensa

**MADOKA:** (¡Ahhh! No Creí Que Me Preguntaría Por Eso Tan Pronto "Suspiro" Supongo Que Ya Es Hora Tendré Que Decírselo Lo Bueno Que Akemi-Chan Y Megami-Sama Me Dijeron Que Cuando Ella Preguntara Le Dijera De Cierta Manera) / Pensaba Madoka Recordando Lo Dicho Por Megami-Sama Y Por El Yo Alterno De Homura

**(Flash Back)**

Madoka Estaba Despidiéndose De Sus Amigas Pues El Hechizo De La Otra Mami-San Se Estaba Agotando Pero Antes Megami-Sama Y Akemi-Chan Le Dijeron Algo Importante

_**MEGAMI-SAMA:**_Madoka Si Por Alguna Casualidad Remota Homura Llegara A Descubrir Algo Acerca De Los Ataques De Los "RAGKNA" O De Nosotras O De (A.M.S.U.) Y Te Llegara A Preguntar Dile Lo Que Es / Dijo Megami-Sama

Entonces Madoka Miro Sorprendida A Megami-Sama

**MADOKA:** ¿Pero Que Eso No Estropearía Los Planes Que Ya Tienen En Marcha? / Pregunto Ella

_**MEGAMI-SAMA:**_SI Es Cierto Por Eso Akemi-Chan Te Dirá Como Debes Decírselo Sin Que Esta Sospeche Solo Para Que Se Haga A La Idea De Lo Que Viene / Dijo Megami-Sama Mientras Tenia UNA DULCE Y SÁDICA SONRISA

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_¡Presta Atención Madoka! Lo Que Le Vas A Decir Si Te Pregunta Acerca De Los **"RAGKNA"** Dile Que Tu Sabes Nada Acerca De Esas Sabandijas Rastreras, Siguiente Si Te Pregunta Sobre Ciertas Chicas Peli Naranja Y Peli Roja De Kimono Verde Dile Que A Lo Mejor Son Alguna Clase De Persona Relacionada A Lo Sobre Natural Y Por Ultimo Si Te Pregunta Sobre **(A.M.S.U.)**

**MADOKA:** Sí Dime…..

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Bueno Le Dirás Esto …Srrrrrrrrrrr…..Srrrrrrrrr…Srrrrrrr…/ Decía Akemi Mientras Le Susurraba A Madoka Algo En Uno De Sus Oídos Lo Cual Le Sorprendiendo

**MADOKA:** Y ¿En Serio Se Va Creer Eso? / Pregunto Madoka Con Duda Ya Que Homura Era Algo Perceptible Bueno O Eso Creía

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¡Claro Que Sí! Yo Ya La Engañe 2 Veces Y Si Se Trata De Ti No Dudara / Decía Akemi Con Aires De Grandeza

_**MEGAMI-SAMA:**_ No Te Preocupes Solo Si Te Llegara A Preguntar…Bueno Madoka Nos Tenemos Que Ir / Dijo La Diosa

**MADOKA:** ¡De Acuerdo Cuenten Conmigo!

**(Fin De Flash Back)**

Homura Veía Que Madoka Se Había Puesto Un Poco Tensa Pero Después Vio Como Suspiro Y Miro A Homura

**MADOKA:** En Realidad Se Que Significan Esas Siglas Homura-Chan / Dijo Calmadamente A Homura Quien Se Sorprendió

Homura Estaba Sorprendida De Que Madoka Supiera El Significado De Esas Siglas, Tenia El Presentimiento De Que Esas Siglas Tenían Que Ver Con Esas Criaturas Que Habían Sido Avistadas, Pero A La Vez Pensaba Que Tal Vez Pero Tal Vez Madoka Estuviera Recordando Sus Recuerdos Por Lo Que Tenia Que Saber Como Pero Sin Echarlo A Perder Tenía Que Hacer Cuidadosamente Su Jugada

**HOMURA:** Entonces ¿Sabes Que Significan Esas Siglas Madoka?

**MADOKA:** SÍ...

**HOMURA:** Entonces ¿Me Podrías Decir Sus Significado? Por Favor / Dijo De Manera Educada Y Tranquila Aun Que Por Dentro Estaba Algo Impaciente

**MADOKA:** (Suspiro) Las Siglas Que Dicen **"(A.M.S.U.)"** Creo Que Dicen De Lo Siguiente "**A**lianza De **M**ahou **S**houjo **U**nidas" Y Creo Que Es Una Alianza De Chicas Mágicas A Un Que Te Suene Irreal Y Tonto / Decía Madoka Mientras Se Rascaba La Nuca Y Tenía Un Sonrisa Tonta

Esa Era La Respuesta De Madoka A La Pregunta De Homura Pero Homura Estaba Totalmente Atónita Ya Que Había Descubierto Que Esas Chicas Que Aparecían En Las Imágenes De Los Reportajes Eran Mahou Shoujo Y Por Ello Inmediatamente Supo Que Las Criaturas Que Estaban Apareciendo Y Que Lugo Aparecían Carbonizadas O Hechas Polvo Eran Eliminadas Por Ellas Por Eso Las Siglas De **(A.M.S.U.)** En Su Ropa Ya Que Ellas Eran Mahou Shoujo De Esa Alianza Mágica ¿Pero Cómo Y Cuando Se Formó Esa Alianza Mágica? De La Cual Ella No Sabía Ni En Sus Viajes Por El Tiempo Había Escuchado Ni Visto Nada De Eso

De Repente Homura Se Dio Cuenta De Algo Esas Siglas Ya Las Había Visto Antes En Cierta Mahou Shoujo A La Que Enfrento Y Que Se Parecía A Ella ¡Su Otro Yo Que Venia De Una Línea Paralela A Su Tiempo Ósea De Otro Universo Paralelo-Alterno!

Como No Se Le Había Pasado Por La Cabeza Que Todo Este Tiempo Esas Mahou Shoujo Habían Venido Persiguiendo A Esas Criaturas Ahora Casi Todo Tenia Sentido Pero Sobre Todo Ahora Recordaba Más Las Palabras Que La Copia De Su Otro Yo Alterno Le Dijo Ese Día: **"En Otra Ocasión Nos Veremos"**

**HOMURA:** (¿Entonces Ella Esta Aliada Con **(A.M.S.U.)?** ¿Qué Era Lo Que Buscaban Aquí?) / Eran Los Pensamientos De Homura Pero Salió De Su Trance Para Preguntarle A Madoka Algo

**HOMURA:** Madoka ¿Cómo Es Que Sabes Eso? / Pregunto Con Voz Neutra Mientras Inclinaba Su Cabeza De Lado

**MADOKA:** Sabía Que Me Lo Preguntarías Bueno…Te Diré Solo Si No Te Ríes / Decía Madoka Con "Vergüenza"

**HOMURA:** Te Lo Prometo No Me Reiré / Dijo Ella Seriamente

**MADOKA:** Todo Eso Lo Sé Por Qué Hace Varios Días Tuve Unos Sueños Algo Extraños En Los Cuales Yo Estaba Viendo A Lo Lejos Una Pelea Algo Extraña Entre 2 Chicas Que Llevaban Trajes Extraños Y Cool Pero Lo Más Extraño Es Que De Esas Chicas Una Eras Tu La Cual Vestía Un Vestido Sin Tirantes Y Con Unas Medias Negras Con Unos Guantes Negros Con Mangas Tenias Alas Negras Y Una Sonrisa Inquietante, La Otra Chica Tenia Una Expresión Más Relajada Y Llevaba Un Traje Parecido A Un Vestido Blanco Con Diseños Y Con Rosas En Violeta Además De Sus Manos En Guantes Blancos Tenia El Cabello Lacio Negro Como El Tuyo En 2 Coletas Largas Dejando Caer Un Poco De Cabello Lacio En Su Espalda, Lo Último Que Recuerdo Es Que Yo Estaba Tirada En El Suelo Mientras Tenia Símbolos Extraños Y Me Susurraba Acerca De Lo Que Era **(A.M.S.U.) **después De Eso Despertaba Algo Extrañada / Fue El Relato De Madoka Donde Relataba Eso

**HOMURA:** Menudo Sueño Que Tuviste Madoka Pero Al Menos Ya Sé Que Significa **(A.M.S.U.)** Gracias Me Has Quitado Una Gran Duda Madoka / Decía Homura Con Una Sonrisa Fingida

**MADOKA:** De Nada Gracias Por No Haberte Reído (Bueno Ya Le Dije Eso Ahora Solo A Esperar En Verdad Lo Siento Homura-Chan) / Pensaba Madoka

Homura Disimuladamente Apretaba Los Puños Ya Que Lo Que Madoka Le Había Contado Creyendo Que Era Un Sueño Era Lo Poco Que Recordaba De La Vez Que La Vio Luchar Contra La Copia Mágica De Su Yo Alterno Y Para Rematar Estaba Furiosa Pues Nuevamente Su Otro Yo La Había Engañado Ya Vería después Como Desquitarse Pero Lo Más Importante Era El Saber Por Que Esas Extrañas **"Criaturas"** Estaban Aquí En Mitakajara Y Lo Segundo Encontrase Con **(A.M.S.U.) **O Con Quien Liderara Dicha Alianza, Homura Ya Tenía Planes Sin Saber Quién Lideraba La Alianza **(A.M.S.U.)**

después De Una Plática Con Homura Madoka Decidió Ir A Casa Ya Que Tenia Que Ir Ya Que La Esperaba Cierta Chica Peli Violeta-Rosa, Madoka Se Despidió De Homura Quien Se Había Quedado Contemplando La Ciudad Mientras Pensaba Cual Seria La Causa De Que Todo Eso Este Pasando Ahora

**HOMURA:** (Solo Espero Que No Sea Un Efecto Secundario Al Haber Cambiado **"La Ley Del Ciclo")** / Era Lo Que Pensaba Homura Que Sin Saberlo Estaba Acertando

De Regreso Con Madoka Esta Iba Llegando A Su Casa Cuando Entro Vio A Su Padre En Su Pequeña Huerta Y La Saludo

**OTOSAN:** Bienvenida Madoka-Chan ¿Cómo Te Fue En La Escuela? / Pregunto El

**MADOKA:** Bien Papá Por Cierto ¿Mamá Todavía No Llega? / Pregunto Ella

**OTOSAN:** Al Parecer Tuvo Un Inconveniente Y Dijo Que Tardaría En Llegar A Casa / Contesto El

**MADOKA:** Ya Veo…Bueno Al Menos Mamá Da Lo Mejor De Sí

**OTOSAN:** Por Cierto Madoka Tienes Visitas ¿No Sabía Que Tenías Una Compañera De Tu Clase Que Se Llamara Igual A Ti? / Dijo El

En Ese Instante Madoka Recordó El Sobre Nombre Que Akemi Utilizo En Su Clase El Día Que Entro Entonces Madoka Sabía quién Era

**MADOKA:** ¿En Dónde Esta Madoka-San? / Pregunto Ella

**OTOSAN:** Bueno Le Dije Que Te Esperara En Tu Habitación ¿Por Qué?

**MADOKA:** ¡Gracias Papá! / Dijo Madoka Mientras Salía Corriendo Rumbo A Su Habitación Dejando Confundido A Su Padre

**OTOSAN:** Es Bueno Que Madoka Tenga Amigas ¿Por Cierto Akemi Madoka? Ya No Saben Los Padre Poner Nombres Más Originales Jeeeee / Decía Alegre Mientras Volvía A Su Labor

Madoka Iba Subiendo Las Escaleras Rápidamente Hasta Llegar A Su Habitación Al Llegar Y Abrir La Puerta Vio Que Allí Estaba Akemi Sentada En El Borde De Su Cama Leyendo Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Libro Antiguo

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Es Un Gusto Volver A Verte Madoka ¿Estas Lista? / Dijo Mientras Cerraba Su Libro Y Lo Guardaba

**MADOKA:** ¡Estoy Más Que Lista! / Dijo Ella Con Emoción Y Determinación

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¿Segura? Ya Que No Volverás En Uno Días / Dijo Akemi A Madoka

**MADOKA:** Estoy Segura Además Quiero Ver Las Demás Y Conocer Un Poco A Sus Yo Alternos ¿Me Pregunto Si Serán Iguales?

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ (Si Tan Solo Supieras Que Tienen Pocos Rasgos Parecidos Además De Que Somos Un Poco Más Extremas) / Pensaba La Bruja

Y Así Madoka Comenzó A Prepararse Para Irse Unos Días Al Castillo De Aincrad El Cual Era Ocupado Como El Cuartel General De **(A.M.S.U.),** Por Recomendación De Akemi Solo Llevo Muy Pocas Cosas Ya Que Solo Entrenaría Con Las Demás Su Arte Mágico En Los Últimos 5 Días Que Estuvieran Allá Además De Informarse De Cierto Detalle Cuando Madoka Termino Akemi Le Llamo Madoka Ahora Vestía Unos Pantalones Pesqueros Cortos Que Llegaban Arriba De La Rodilla, Una Blusa Blanca Sin Mangas, Una Camisa Manga Larga Color Verde Claro Su Cabello Recogido Con Sus Típico Listón Rojo Y Usaba Unos Convers Azules Con Una Estrella Blanca Con Una Llama

Madoka Ya Estaba Lista Pero Antes Le Conto A Akemi Lo Que Había Acontecido Desde Hace Días Así Como Su Encuentro Con Un **"RAGKNA"** El Como Las Copias Mágicas Que Ella Dejo Estaban Encargándose De Esas Sabandijas, El Cómo Se Estaban Registrando Los Avistamientos De Los **"RAGKNA" **En La Ciudad Todo Eso Dejo Pensativa A Akemi Y Era Por Que Su Corazonada Estaba Acertando

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ (Ya Comenzaron A Moverse Tal Y Como Lo Calcule ¿Pero Que Tendrán En Mente Apareciendo Abiertamente?) / Pensaba Ella

**MADOKA: **A… Y Por Cierto Homura Parece Que Ya Las Descubrió, Ya Que Me Pregunto Por Lo Que Significaba **"(A.M.S.U.)"** Y Sospecho Que Ya Se Topó Con Algún **"RAGKNA"** / Dijo Madoka

Akemi Estaba Perpleja Ya Que No Esperaba Que Homura Sospechara O Las Descubriera Tan Pronto Pero Algo Le Llamo Su Atención

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Y Dime Madoka ¿Cómo Es Que Descubrió Lo De **(A.M.S.U.)** Y Lo De Los **"RAGKNA"**

**MADOKA:** Bueno Lo De Los **"RAGKNA"** Ya Los Había Visto Por Medio De Unos Avistamientos De Ellos En Diferentes Países Del Mundo Por Medio De La Web Y El Que Recientemente Llegaran Aquí, Pero Eso No Es Lo Importante Ya Que Descubrió A 2 Chicas Que Habían Sido Captadas Por Unas Cámaras De Video Y Fotografía Donde Se Aprecia Un Poco A Una Peli Anaranjada Y A Una Pequeña Peli Roja De Kimono Verde / Dijo Ella Dándole Una Vaga Idea De Quienes Se Trataban

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¡Ahhh Esas 2 Bakas! Les Dije Que No Se Dejaran Descubrir Tan Fácilmente 7 Decía Akemi Con Un Leve Tic En Una De Sus Cejas

después De Que Madoka Calmara Un Poco A Akemi Ya Que Estaba Liberando Un Poco Su Magia Sacudiendo Sus Cuarto después De Calmarla Esta Se Disculpó, Ya Habiendo Calmado Y Solucionado Todo Akemi Repitió El Mismo Procedimiento Para Crear Una Copia De Si Misma Par Que Esta Tuviera La Apariencia De Madoka Y Un Poco De Su Memoria

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ _**"Reflaint Wai Duplication" **_Ahora Madoka Acércate Un Poco / Dijo Al Momento De Que Una Copia De Ella Misma Apareciera Y Madoka Se Acercara

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Como Les Dije A Kyoko, Sayaka Y Mami-San Esto Tal Vez Te Duela Un Poco O Te Moleste

**MADOKA:** ¿Por Qué Lo Dices? / Pregunto Ella

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Por Esto / Dijo Ella Para Que Al Momento Akemi Con Una Daga Dorada De Grabados Extraños Pinchara A Madoka En Un Dedo De La Mano En Ese Instante Ella Le Dijo Que Untara Un Poco De Su Sangre En La Frente De Su Copia Vacía Para Que Funcionara Entonces

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Bueno Ahora **"Staik"** Tú Ya Sabes Que Hacer Nos Vemos En 5 Días Actúa Como Madoka Lo Haría Y Estate Alerta Por Homura / Dijo Akemi Al Momento De Que La Copia Asentían Y Contestaba "De Acuerdo Jefa" Contesto Mientras Salía Del Cuarto Dejando Con Duda A Madoka

**MADOKA:** Akemi-Chan ¿Era Necesario Que Me Pincharas El Dedo Por Un Poco De Sangre? Además ¿Por Qué Ella Salió? / Pregunto Madoka Con Interés Mientras se Chupaba El Dedo

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ 1ero Necesitaba La Sangre Para Que Mi Copia Vacía Aceptara Tu Personalidad Y No Sospecharan De Que Eras Una Impostora Ya Que Con Eso Obtenía Un Poco De Tus Recuerdos, Lo 2do Es Que Ella Salió A Avisarle A Tu Padre Que Tu Compañera Se Marchaba Agradeciendo Su Hospitalidad Ya Que Eso Me Dara Tiempo Para Preparar El Hechizo Que Necesito Para Abrir Un Portal E Irnos A **(A.M.S.U.) **/ Dijo Ella

**MADOKA:** ¡Sorprendente! Akemi-Chan / Dijo Madoka Con Estrellitas En Los Ojos Sacándole Un Gota En La Nuca Antes De Irse

Entonces Akemi Comenzó A Recitar Cierto Hechizo Mágico Para Poder Irse

_**¡ "Efrie Of Time In Soul Du Fuer Tiskus**_

_**Egui Bim Na Toko Disa Yamo No Ko Fri**_

_**Exy Fuerr Ni Ju Mo Tenshi Akru Yuu Gi**_

_**Ni Du Mi Gun Zo No Relaslecer" !**_

Así De Repente Apareció Un Especie De Portal Con Bordes Plateado Que Florecía Intensamente Y Akemi Le Pregunto A Madoka

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¿Estas Lista Madoka?

**MADOKA:** ¡Sí! / Dijo Ella Con Afirmación Firme

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Entonces Vámonos Que Hay Que Pasar A Cierto Lugar Un Momento Para después Ir A Ayudar A Esas 2 Locas Y A La Sádica De Saya / Dijo Akemi Simplonamente

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ (Espero Que Homura Entienda El Mensaje O Sí No Saldrá Muy Mal Parada) / Pensaba Akemi

Y Así Ambas Atravesaron Ese Portal Hacía Otra Dimensión Para Que Akemi Preparara Ciertas Medidas La Cual Una Ya Estaba En Movimiento

Lejos De Todo Eso Podemos Ver Como Como Cierta Demonio Parecía Contemplar La Vista Desde La Terraza De Su Escuela Tan Sumida Estaba En Sus Pensamientos Que No Noto Cuando Cierta Persona Se Acercaba Detrás De Ella

**¿?: **Se Ve Que Piensas Mucho Sobre Esas Cosas Que Viste ¿No? Homura / Dijo Ella

Homura Al Escuchar Eso Volteo Rápidamente Solo Par Quedarse En Shock Ya Que Frente A Ella Se Encontraba Una Chica Igual A Ella Solo Que Esta Tenia El Cabello Suelto Vestía Una Especie De Gabardina Color Azul Con Bordes Y Diseños En Dorado, Traía Los Hombros Expuestos Llevaba Una Mangas Que Iban Desde El Codo Hasta Sus Dedos De Sus Manos Las Cuales Estaban Cubiertas Por Unos Guantes Negros Con Bordes De Metal En Las Muñecas Sin Dedos En Su Cabeza Traía Un Especie De Sombrero De Bruja El Cual Cubría Sus Ojos Dejando Ver Parte De Su Cara Además Tenía Un Listón Dorado Esta Chica Era Nada Menos Que Akemi El Yo Alterno De Homura

Homura Al Ver A Esa Chica Recordó Aquella Vez Que se Enfrentó A La Copia Mágica De Su Otro Yo Solo Que Esta Vez Ella Venia Vistiendo Otro Tipo De Atuendo Como El De Una Bruja Pero Diferente, Ante Esto Homura Solo Se Puso Precavida Y Se Le Ocurrió Preguntar Algo Importante

**HOMURA:** ¿Eres Acaso Mi Otro Yo Alterno No? / Dijo Homura Par Que Al Mismo Tiempo Akemi Afirmara Eso

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Así Es Pero Relájate No Es Necesario Estar Precavida Demasiado, Además No Vine Aquí a Pelear No Contigo Bueno No A Un Seria Perder El Tiempo / Dijo Ella

**HOMURA:** Entonces Si No Viniste A Eso Dime ¿Quién Demonios Son Ustedes? Y ¿Que Rayos Son Esas Abominables Criaturas Que Han Aparecido? ¡Dímelo O Te Lo Sacare A La Fuerza / Dijo Ella Mientras Hacía Aparecer Una De Sus Estacas Negras Y Le Salían Sus Alas

Ante Esto Akemi No Se Estremeció En Ningún Momento Ya Que No Era Necesario

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Haces Muchas Preguntas Y Lo Pides De Una Manera Algo Violenta / Dijo Akemi Mientras Se Recargaba Cerca Del Barandal En El Que Se Apoyaba Homura

**HOMURA:** ¡No Trates De Volver A Engañarme Homura! / Dijo Ella Sin Saber El Grave Error Que Había Cometido

**N / A:** Al Yo Alterno De Homura Nunca Le A Gustado Su Nombre Y Si Se Le Dice Esta Se Torna Un Poco Violenta Por Eso Todas Se Refieren A Ella Como "Akemi"

Esto Solo Enfureció Un Poco A Akemi Y De Un Momento A Otro Sujeto A Homura Del Cuello Y La Puso Del Otro Lado Del Barandal Con La Amenaza De Dejarla Caer A Un Que Esta Pudiera Volar Le Tomaría Unos Segundos De Más Desplegar Sus Alas, Ella Miraba Como Akemi La Sostenía Con Un Solo Brazo

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¡Nunca! ¡Oíste! ¡Nunca! Me Llames Con Ese Nombre / Decía Mientras Arrojaba A Homura Al Suelo Mientras Esta Se Paraba Rápidamente

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Por Lo Que Preguntaste Al Principio Supongo Que Ya Sabes Más O Menos Quienes Somos ¿No? / Le Dijo A Homura

Homura Estaba Atónita Esa Chica Frente A Ella Esta Ya Al Tanto De Que Ella Ya Las Había Descubierto Así Que Dejo Su Rabia Para Otro Momento Ya Que Necesitaba Respuestas

**HOMURA:** Más O Menos Me Hago A La Idea Ya Que Madoka Me Dijo El Significado De Sus Siglas Por Suerte No Sabe Nada Acerca De Esto Y Así Quiero Que Se Quede Por Cierto ¿Cómo Te Llamas? Ya Que No Te Gusta Llevar Mi Nombre / Pregunto Ella A Su Otro Yo

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Algunas Me Dicen Akemi Otros Akemi Senpai Pero Me Gusta Que Me Digan Akemi / Dijo Akemi Sin Mostrar Su Rostro A Homura

**HOMURA:** (Jee Pero Que Original...) / Pensaba Ella

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Mira Homura Ya Que No Tengo Tiempo Presta Atención Ya Que Lo Que Te Diré Pude Afectarte / Dijo Ella Con Seriedad A Homura

Homura Al Percatarse Que Akemi Hablo Seria Esta Tomo Distancia De Ella

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Para Empezar Lo De Las Siglas Es Tal Y Como Te Lo Dijo Tu Amiga Madoka **(A.M.S.U.)** Es Una Alianza Mágica Conformada Por Mahou Shoujo Las Cuales Nos Enfrentamos A Demonios, Otros Tipos De Amenazas, A Los Naire Y Recientemente A Las Sabandijas Espectrales De Los **"RAGKNA"** Si Esas Criaturas Que Has Visto Se Llaman **"RAGKNA"** Y Son Extremadamente Peligrosas Y Listas Así Que No Las Subestimes Pues Te Pude Costar Caro A Ti O A Madoka / Dijo Ella

Homura Al Escuchar Eso Se Tensó No Fue Por Lo De Los **"RAGKNA"** Si No Que Estos Eran Peligrosos Y Más Le Aterraba Que Se Pudieran Acercar A Madoka Iba A Preguntarle Más A Akemi Pero Esta Hablo Nuevamente

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Todavía Hay Más, Las 2 Chicas Que Tu Vistes Son Integrantes De **(A.M.S.U.)** Ellas Y Nosotras Estamos Aquí Debido A Esas Sabandijas De Los **"RAGKNA"** Nos Dispersamos Por Varios Países Buscándolos Y Eliminándolos Por Suerte No Han Aparecido En América Ni En Asía Pero Están En Otras Zonas Algo Importantes Así Que Ten En Cuenta Esto Homura Esas Sabandijas No Se Detendrán Tan Fácilmente Ya Que Planean Algo Grande A Un No Sabemos Que Es Bueno Eso Responde A Tus Preguntas ¿No? / Dijo Akemi

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Haa Y Por Cierto Ni Se Te Ocurra Tratar De Reescribir El Universo Como La Vez Anterior Ya Que Solo Dispersarías Más A Los **"RAGKNA" **Haciéndoles Más Fácil Su Fuga A Otros Universos Paralelos Empeorando Más Las Cosas / Menciono Akemi Con Una Sonrisa De Satisfacción La Cual Se Podía Ver Debajo De Sus Sombrero Aun Que Sabía Que Homura No Podía Rescribir Fácilmente El Universo De Nuevo

Homura Estaba Sorprendida Ante Lo Dicho Por Akemi Ya Que Eso Probaba Lo Que Había Mencionado La Copia De Esta Aquella Vez Que Ellas Estaban Al Tanto De Ese Acontecimiento Entonces Homura Pregunto Nerviosamente Sin Disimularlo

**HOMURA:** ¿P...Ero Como Es Que Saben Acerca De Eso? Si Yo Les Bloquee La Memoria A Todos Y Todas Las Personas Y Seres Que Pudieran Saber De Esto / Dijo Ella Un Poco Nerviosa

Akemi Al Ver A Homura Algo Nerviosa Esta Sonrió Más Ya Que Su Plan Había Funcionado Perfectamente Así Que Puso La Cereza Sobre El Pastel Para Terminar Con Esta Pequeña Plática Así Que Acercándose A Un Costado En El Oído De Homura Le Susurro Algo Impactante

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Eso Es Fácil Homura-Chan Ya Que La Fuga De Los **"RAGKNA"**…¡Tú Misma La Causaste Al Rescribir El Universo Sin Medir Las Consecuencias De Tus Actos! / Dijo Ella después De Gritarle A Homura En El Oído

**HOMURA:** P…Ero ¿Cómo? / Pregunto Ella Un Poco Nerviosa

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Sencillo ¡B..A..K..A..! (Idiota) Cuando Tu Reescribiste El Universo Alteraste El **"Balance De Flujos"** Entre El Espacio-Tiempo El Cual Causo Un Pequeña Fisura De Nuestro Universo Paralelo Del Cual Los **"RAGKNA"** Fueron Atraídos Al Universo Que Tu Creaste Razón Por Lo Cual Nosotras Nos Vimos Forzadas A Intervenir El Resto Ya Lo Sabes / Dijo Con Voz Calmada Pero Seria

Homura Se Encontraba Arrodillada En El Suelo Estaba Atónita Ella Misma Había Creado Semejante Problema Sin Darse Cuenta Por Su Deseo Egoísta Todo Su Mundo Estaba Amenazado, A simple Vista Se Veía A Homura Que Estaba Arrepentida De Lo Que Hizo Pero Cierta Bruja Celestial No Se Tragaba Ese Ciento Ya Que Hablamos De Homura De La Cual No Se Puede Esperar Nada Bueno No Ahora Que Era Un Demonio Y Akemi Lo Sabía Perfectamente Ya Que Ella Era Su Yo Alterno

Entonces De Un Momento A Otro Homura Comenzó A Reírse Como Una Desquiciada Consumida Por Su Locura Y Corrompida Por Su Poder

**HOMURA:** ¡Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Jaaaaaaaa Ja Ja Ja Ja Jaj ….Jajajajajajajajajajajaajajajaja!

Al Mismo Tiempo Homura Ya Estaba De Pie Con Una Cara Algo Siniestra La Cual No Era Novedad Ya Que Sin Saberlo Cada Vez Que Usaba Ese Poder Más La Corrompía

**HOMURA:** Jaa Ja Ja Jee ¿En Serio Si Este Un Problema Causado Por Mi? ¡Por Que No Mejor Los Destruyo A Esas Sabandijas Rastreras! / Dijo Ella Mientras Ladeaba Su Cabeza Con Esa Sonrisa Mientras Tomaba Su Apariencia Oscura Con Sus Alas Saliendo De Su Espalda Al Mismo Tiempo Haciendo Aparecer Varias Varas Negras Con Una Afilada Punta Y Una Bola En La Otra Punta

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ (Creo Que Ya Es Momento) / Pensó Ella Mientras Se Retiraba Pero De Un Momento A Otro…..¡Task!.. De Una Potente Patada Homura Había Golpeado A Akemi En Un Costado Quien Se Sostenía A Un De Pie

**HOMURA:** Gracias Por La Pequeña Platica Akemi-San Pero Es Momento De Que Me Deshaga De Ti No Lo Tomes A Mal No Es Nada Personal / Dijo Ella Con Esa Misma Sonrisa Que La Caracterizaba

Y Con Una Velocidad Increíble Homura Estrello A Akemi Contra La Pared De La Entrada Por Donde Subían Quedando Incrustada Mientras Hacía Una Pequeña Mueca De Dolor Pero De Repente Homura Había Aparecido Con Unas Varillas Negras

**HOMURA:** Jeee Jeeee Grave Error Akemi Nunca Debiste Bajar Tu Guardia / Dijo Ella

Mientras En Un Movimiento Veloz Homura Le Enterró En El Cuerpo Donde Está El Corazón Ambas Varillas Para Que Al Momento Akemi Escupiera Algo De Sangre Quedando Inmóvil

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ "….."

**HOMURA:** ¡Te Lo Merecías Estúpida! Yo Me Encargare De Esas Sabandijas De Los **"RAGKNA"** ¡Nadie Tocara A Madoka! Ja Jeee / Decía Ella Mientras Reía Alocadamente

Mientras Tanto En Otro Lugar Algo Extraño El Cual Era Un Espacio Donde El Cielo Era Nublado Había Unas Ruinas De Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Castillo-Iglesia Del Cual Frente A Esas Ruinas Se Abría Un Portal Del Cual Salían 2 Chicas Una Peli Negra De Largo Cabello Con Traje De Bruja Mientras Detrás Suyo Se Encontraba Una Chica Peli Rosa Vestía Unos Pantalones Cortos Café Camisa Blanca Y Manga Larga Verde Celeste

**MADOKA:** ¿Qué Hacemos Aquí Akemi-Chan? / Pregunto Madoka

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Aquí Practicaremos El Poco Poder Mágico Que Te Di Aquella Ves

**MADOKA:** ¡¿Queeeee?

_**Continuara….**_

**NOTA: Bueno En Este Capítulo Vimos Como Madoka Ya Esta Rumbo Al Castillo Aincrad Donde Se Encuentran Sus Amigas Y Todo (A.M.S.U.) Además De Que Homura Ya Sabe Abiertamente La Existencia De (A.M.S.U.) ¿Cuáles Seran Las Acciones De Homura Ante Los "RAGKNA"? Bueno Los Veo Luego**

**En El Próximo Capitulo…. "Emboscada Rook La Ira De La Llama Carmesí"**


	23. EMBOSCADA ROOK ATAQUE DE PLAGA

_**CAPITULO XXIII: "EMBOSCADA ROOK ATAQUE DE PLAGA"**_

**11:35 PM En Algún Punto De Suiza De Este Universo Alterno…**

Se Puede Apreciar Como En Un Enorme Edificio De Gobierno Se Lleva A Cabo Una Reunión **"Altamente Secreta" **En La Cual Se Encontraban Oficiales Militares, Agentes, Científicos, Uno Que Otro Político Y Posiblemente Lideres De Algunas Naciones. Todos Ellos Se Encontraban Hablando Acerca De Las Constantes Apariciones De Unos Extraños Seres Y Criaturas De Aspecto De Salamandra Grotesco En Todo El Mundo Y Como Estas Eran Difíciles De Eliminar Por Las Fuerzas Armadas De Cada Nación Incluso De Las 2 Más Poderosas Y A La Ves Discutían La Poca Información Que Tenían Acerca De Estos Extraños Sucesos Los Cuales Lograban Ocultar Al Publico Pero Lo Que Más Le Llamaban La Atención Era Que Estas Extrañas Criaturas Cuando Se Dirigían En Grandes Números A Ciudades O Zonas Pobladas…. Estas Eran Completamente Eliminadas Por…. Unas Chicas Con Atuendos Raros Las Cuales Tenían En Sus Atuendos Las Siglas De **(A.M.S.U.)** Y Como Con Facilidad Eliminaban A Estas Criaturas Como Si Fueran Bichos, Además Estas Chicas No Eran Las Únicas Ya Que Por Parte Del Gobierno Inglés Y De Romalía Lograron Identificar A… ¿Brujas? Que También Eliminaban En Conjunto Con Aquellas Chicas A Estas Criaturas Con Facilidad Y Que Después Estas Se Retiraban A Momento…

**¿?: **¡Necesitamos Saber Que Es Lo Que Está Pasando! / Hablo Un Hombre De Color De Uniforme De General

**¿?:** Estoy De Acuerdo Con El Comentario Del General Adam McQueen / Hablo Otro Hombre De Traje El Cual Vestía De Azul Oscuro

**¿?:** ¡Calma Señores! Es Por Eso Que Hicimos Esta Reunión En Secreto / Hablo Ahora Una Mujer De Unos 34 Años La Cual Parecía Vestir Como Una Embajadora

**¿?:** "Es Cierto Lo Que La Señorita Rosswers Nos Habla, Incluso En La Unión Europea Hemos Recibido Reportes De Esto ¿Usted Que Opina Duque Wesderll?

**DUQUE:** Comprendo La Prioridad Sobre Esta Reunión Y Déjenme Aclararles Que Esto Ya Es A Escala Global En Todo El Mundo Incluso Nosotros Ya Tenemos Casos Co Mo Estos / Hablo El Duque Wesderll Rey Y Monarca De Romalía

**DUQUE:** Además La Siguiente Información Que Les Voy A Relatar Es "Ultra Confidencial" La Cual Muy Pero Muy Pocos Saben Esto Que Escucharan A Continuación Jamás Lo Oyeron De Mí / Dijo El Duque De Romalía A Lo Cual Todos Tomaron Nota

**DUQUE WESDERLL:** Hace Uno Años Aproximadamente Durante Una Excavación De Construcción Nos Topamos Con Algo Extraño Lo Cuál Nunca Habíamos Visto

**¿?:** Y ¿Con Que Se Encontraron Conde? / Pregunto Una Mujer De Avanzada Edad Pero Elegante Mente Vestida

**DUQUE WESDERLL:** Nos Topamos Con Lo Que Parecía Ser Una Especie De Cripta De La Cuál No Teníamos Registro Alguno En Nuestra Nación Entonces Enviamos Grupos De Exploradores Los Cuales A Los Pocos Días Unos Pocos Regresaron Casi Muertos Si Es Que Así Se Les Puede Decir… / Dijo El Con Una Pesadez Extraña

**¿?: **¿Por Qué Lo Dice Conde Sama? / Pregunto Un Hombre De Baja Estatura Con Gafas

**DUQUE WESDERLL:** Es Que Los Pocos Exploradores Que Lograron Regresar… Venían Casi Muertos Si No Es Que Medio Mutilados O Con Extremidades Faltantes Los Pocos Sobrevivientes Nos Contaron Que En Esa Cripta Descendía A Una Especie De Cámara Subterránea En Donde Se Encontraban Unas Criaturas De Aspecto Horrible Y Grotesco Que Parecían Salamandras Macabras Sacadas De Una Película De Terror O Del Mismo Infierno….. Entonces Allí Fue Cuando El Infierno De Desato Ya Que Los Pocos Días De Que Había Ordenado Sellar Esa Cripta Con Concreto Y Con Presencia De Mi Armada Estas Criaturas Salieron Y Comenzaron A Atacar A Todo Lo Que Tuvieran En Frente Ya Sea Personas O No Comenzaron A Hacer Destrozos Y Crear Caos Algunos De Estas Sabandijas Rastreras Alcanzaron A Atacar A La Población La Cual La Mayoría Quedó Muy Herida Y Otros Lamentablemente Murieron, Entonces Ordene A Mi Armada Un Contra Ataque Coordinado Contra Estas Criaturas Pero…..No Éramos Lo Suficiente Capaces De Pararlos Muy Apenas Habíamos Acabado Con Unos Cientos De Ellos

**¿?:** ¿C..Cientos A Que Se Refiere? / Pregunto Otro Hombre De Traje El Cual Estaba A Lado Del General Adam

**DUQUE WESDERLL:** A Lo Que Me Refiero Es Que De Esa Cripta Salieron Unos 300, 500 O Más De Esas Cosas Horripilantes…. / Esto Dejo Helados A Todos Los Presentes Ya Que Si Un Ejercito Muy Apenas Pudo Acabar Con Unos Cientos De Esas Criaturas No Se Querían Imaginar Lo Peor

Entonces Cuando Esas Cosas Lograron Pasar Nuestras Barricadas Y Defensas Que Habíamos Puesto Alrededor Del Agujero De La Cripta, Justo Cuando Iban A Atacar A Los Soldados Que Luchaban Contra Esas Criaturas Vimos Como Una Decena De Esas Criaturas Eran Pulverizadas Por Rayos, Ráfagas Y Bolas De Fuego Junto A Unas Espadas Que Les Caían De La Nada Esos Ataque Los Habían Logrado Parar Justo En Ese Instante En Frente De Nosotros Aparecieron Varías Chicas Docenas De Ellas Las Cuales Vestían Esos Mismo Atuendos Raros Junto A Las Siglas **(A.M.S.U.)** Que Tenían En Sus Atuendos Así Como Aparecieron Se Lanzaron Al Ataque Contra Esas Criaturas Las Cuales Eran Completamente Aniquiladas Y Exterminadas Por Ellas No Obstante Yo En Un Momento De Reacción Ordene A Mis Tropas Retirarse Gradualmente A Distancia Y Que Se Cercioraran De Que Ninguna De Esas Criaturas Tratara De Huir De Allí

**¿?:** ¿Y Por Qué Lo Hizo Duque Wesderll? ¿No Era Mejor Haber Tomado De Nuevo El Contra Ataque? / Pregunto La Señorita Rosswers Llamando La Atención De Todos

**DUQUE WESDERLL:** Se Lo Que Está Pensando Señorita Pero Mi Armada En Esos Años Apenas estábamos A La Altura De Una Pequeña Nación No Teníamos Las Capacidades Que Hoy Ostentamos Mi Armada Llevaba Reteniendo A Esas Criaturas 4 Días Y Noches Y Más A Eso Tuvimos Bajas Y Heríos, Pero Cuando Esas Chicas Llegaron Comenzaron A Diezmar A Esas Sabandijas Tiempo En El Cual Hicimos Una Estrategia Aprovechando La Ayuda De Esas Chicas Nuestra Estrategia Consistía En Mantener En Un Solo Lugar A Esas Cosas Para Que Así Ellas Pudieran Diezmarlas Por Completo Pero Cuando Algunas De Esas Criaturas Mostraron Alas Trataron De Escapar Volando A Lo Cual Mi Armada Les Comenzó A Disparar Ya Que Se Acercaban Nuevamente A La Ciudad Pero Justo En Ese Momento…La Mayoría De Ellas Fueron Derribadas Por Una Ráfaga De Disparos Y Destellos Dorados Todas Ellas Caían Como Moscas Muertas Y Se hacían Polvo Debido A Los Ataques Cuando Logramos Ver De Dónde Vino Ese Ataque Nos Quedamos Sorprendidos Sin Habla Ya Que En Los Cielos Había 2 Chicas Volando O Flotando Una Rubia Con 2 Mosquetes-Fusiles En Cada Mano Y Detrás De Ellas Decenas Y Decenas De Fusiles Los Cuales Habían Disparado Y Alado De Ella Estaba Otra Chica Peli Plata Que Vestía De Bruja Azul Ella Cargaba Una Gran Y Poderosa Ametralladora, Detrás De Ellas Venia Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Pequeño Batallón De Chicas Como Ellas Las Cuales También Había Disparado Al Final Esas 2 Y Todo Su Batallón Bajaron Y Comenzaron A Diezmar A Esas Criaturas Hasta El Punto De Hacerlas Retroceder Y Que No Quedara Alguna Al Final La Chica Que Vestía De Bruja Junto A Una Peli Anaranjada Lanzaron Un Gran Torrente De Fuego Negro El Cual La Chica Peli Anaranjada Golpeo Con Un Enorme Martillo Hacía La Cripta Logrando Destruirla Por Completo Por Todo El Lugar Generando Una Fuerte Explosión No Solo Se Pudo Observar Si No Que Se Lo Logro Sentir Un Ligero Temblor Lo Cuál No Dio A Entender Que En El Subsuelo También Alcanzo La Explosión.

Al Final De Todo El Día Todas Esas Criaturas Había Sido Diezmadas En Su Totalidad No Quedo Ninguna De Ellas, Después De Ese Hecho Todas Ellas Comenzaron A Retirarse A Sí Como Había Llegado…Justo En Ese Momento Uno De Mis Soldados Les Pregunto ¿Quiénes Eran Ellas? Y ¿Cómo Sabían De Estas Criaturas? Ya Que Habíamos Logrado Ocultar Esos Hechos De Esos Días / Termino Su Relato El Duque Wesderll

Todo Esa Información Dejo Atónitos A Todos Los Presentes Incluso A Los Mismos Militares Allí Presentes

**¿?:** ¡Y ¿Por Qué No Se Nos Notifico Acerca De Esto?! / Pregunto El Mismo Hombre De Traje

**¿?:** Estoy De Acuerdo Con El Presidente De Los E.E.U.U. Se Nos Debió Notificar / Dijo El Pequeño Hombre De Gafas

**CONDE WESDERLL:** Eso Es Sencillo Señores En Ese Entonces Cada Uno De Nosotros Teníamos Problemas Resolviendo **"Ya Saben Que"** / Dijo El Duque Haciendo Que Los Presentes Se Volvieran A Tensar De Nuevo

**¿?: **Entonces Duque Nos Podría Decir Lo Poco Que Estas Chicas Le Dijeron / Pregunto La Señorita Rosswers

**CONDE WESDERLL:** Lo Único Que Nos Dijeron Antes De Irse Fueron….. "Somos La Alianza **(A.M.S.U.)**" Y Esas Cosas Son **"RAGKNA"** Criaturas Espectrales O Demonios Espectrales Y Nosotras Nos Encargamos De Aniquilarlos Eso Fue Lo Último Que Nos Dijeron Antes De Irse Lo Más Raro Que Se Fueron Por Medio De Un Especie De Vórtice Violeta Creado Por Esa Bruja Peli Platino / Dijo El

**¿?:** **¿(A.M.S.U.)?** Que Extraño Nombre Pero Que No Acaso Son Las Siglas Que Tienen Las Chicas De Esos Reportes / Dijo Uno De Los Presentes

**¿?:** Así Que Esas Cosas Extrañas Se Llaman **"RAGKNA"** Que Interesante… / Dijo Otro De Los Presentes

Todos Tenían Y Analizaban La Información Dada Por El Duque Ahora Sabían A Lo Que Posiblemente Se Enfrentaran Más Adelante Pero A La Vez Lo Pensaban Seria Mente Ya Que Por Lo Dicho Estos Eran Resistentes A Las Armas Convencionales Pero Fueron Sacados De Sus Pensamientos Por Alguien

**¿?:** Así Que La Legendaria _**"Silver Wicth Cross"**_ Tiene Que Ver Con Eso…Jeeeee No Pensaba Verla De Nuevo No Desde El Incidente De **"Pandora"…..** / Quién Hablo Fue La Mujer Anciana

**¿?:** A Que Se Refiere Mi Lady? / Pregunto El Presidente De Los E.E.U.U.

**¿?:** Señores A Lo Que Me Refiero Es Que Tal Vez Nos Enfrentemos A Una Amenaza De Gran Nivel Que Vive En Las Sombras Los **"RAGKNA"** No Son Cosa De Juego Pero No Se Alarmen Ya Que No Somos Los Únicos En Lidiar Con Ellos Si No Me Equivoco Esa Bruja Y Su Orden Ya Están Listas Al Igual Que La Alianza **(A.M.S.U.)** Para Enfrentarse A Esas Sabandijas De Los **"RAGKNA"** / Dijo Ella

**¿?:** Por Lo Que Veo Mi Lady Usted Conoce A Esa Bruja ¿No?

¿?: A Sí Es Eso Fue Hace 6 Años Esa Bruja Tiene A Toda Una Orden De Brujas Bajo Su Mando No Se Mucho De Ellas Pero Se De Su Conflicto Con Esas Cosas, La Alianza **(A.M.S.U.)** Es Nueva Solo Escuche De Ella Hace Poco De 2 Años Igual Lidian Con Esas Cosas

**¿?: **Si Por Lo Que Veo Ellas Están Relacionadas Con Ese Ser Que Destruyo Cierta Parte De Japón Hace 3 Años / Dijo El Pequeño Hombre De Gafas

**¿?:** Sí Tal Vez

**¿?:** Bueno Por Ahora Solo Nos Mantendremos En Espera / Dijo Uno De Ellos

Al Final Se Dio Por Terminada La Reunión Secreta Entre Los Representantes De La Unión Europea, Rusia, El Rey De Romalia, El Presidente De Los E.E.U.U, Los Ministros De Japón, La Señorita Rosswers Representante Del Convento De Científicos, La Reina De Inglaterra…Algo Por Parte De Estos Planeaba Algo Con **(A.M.S.U.)** Y Las **"Wicths Of Night"** Pero Lo Que Ninguno De Ellos Se Dio Cuenta Es Que Todo Lo Que Hablaron Fue Escuchado Por Cierta Chica Pequeña Peli Platino-Blanca Que Se Encontraba En Los Ductos De Ventilación Ella Vestía Un Top Negro Deportivo Con Una Capucha Negra La Cual La Hacia Ver Como Ninja Ella Tenía Una Cinta Verde Agua Con 2 Hebillas De Calaveras En Rosa

**¿?:** Eshto Lo Cheve Chaber ARXCHENIX-SAMA Cuancho Anthes / Dijo Ella Mientras Se Desvanecia Como El Aire….

**Mientras Tanto En El Cuartel General De (A.M.S.U.) Castillo AINCRAD**

Bueno Las Cosas Estaban Algo Calmadas Después De Haber Suprimido Y Sellado A Esa Cabra Demoniaca Con La Ayuda De **ARXENIX MASTERX**, En El Castillo De Las Mahou Shoujo Todo Estaba En Orden Y Tranquilidad Salvo Por 2 Detalles Uno Era Un Enorme Barco O Buque De Guerra Acorazado Y Muy Fuertemente Armado Con El Diseño De Un Casco Espartano En Su Proa Lo Interesante No Era Que Este Estuviera Flotando A Gran Altura Si No Los Gritos Que Venían De Este Por Parte De Su Capitán…

_¡Idiotas Cabezas De Nabo!...¡Cómo Diablos Se Les Ocurre Traer Un Contrabando De Porquerías A Mi Nave!..._

_¡Haaaaaaaaaaa!...¡Perdónenos Capitán!... ¡No Espereeee….!_

_¡No Nooooooooooooo!..._

Sí Eso Que Se Escuchaba Y Perturba La Tranquilidad Del Lugar Eran Los Gritos Furiosos De ARXENIX Y Las Suplicas Por Parte De Sus "Idiotas Artilleros" Los Cuales Están Siendo Apaleados Por Su Capitán, Casi Toda Su Tripulación Escucho Eso Además De Una Que Otra Bruja Y Mahou Shoujo Que Estaban Alrededor

**(Que Alguien Se Apiade De Ellos)** / Pensaban Algunas De Ellas

Mientras Tanto Dentro Del Arcadía Más Bien En El Cuarto De Artillería Se Podía Ver A 2 Chicos Algo "Tontos" Y Llenos De Chipotes Y Moretones Llorando Cómicamente

_**ARXENIX:**_ ¡Par De Imbéciles La Próxima Vez No Seré Suave Con Ustedes! Haa! Y Por Cierto Más Les Vale Deshacerse De Esa Porquería O Si No ¡Los Lanzare A Las Amazonas A Que Los Violen Hasta Que Estén Muertos O Secos!... ¡Fui Claro! / Grito Arxenix Con Una Cara Muy Seria…..

_¡S... Sí Capitán Arxenix Masterx!..._ / Decían Los 2 Chicos Apaleados Los Cuales Eran Los "Idiotas De Yero Y Yaro" Los Artilleros Y Miembro Más Simpáticos De La Tripulación Del Arcadía

**N / A:** La Razón De Por Que Están Apaleados Por Su Capitán Se Debe A Que Esos "Baka" Contrabandearon Cosas Dentro De Un Lanza Misiles Varías Cosas Como: Porno Masoquista, Comida Chatarra Barata (Hachada A Perder), Además De Almacenar Toda Su Basura Allí Era ¡Un Asco!

Mientras Arxenix Se Dirigía A La Salida Escucho Cierta Voz

**¿?:** No Fuiste Tan Duro Con Yero Y Yaro ¿Por Qué? / Pregunto La Voz De Una Chica Que Salía A Un Costado Suyo

La Chica Era Medio Alta De Pelo Castaño Dorado Largo, Piel Blanca, Ojos Amarillo Color Ámbar Con 2 Grandes Atributos, Vestía Una Blusa Manga Larga Semi Abierta Con Líneas Negras En Los Costados Y Cuellos Traía Una Camiseta Amarilla Debajo De Ella Dejando Ver Sus Atributos, Traía Una Falda Verde Con Líneas Negras En Los Bordes La Cuál De Un Lado Tenia Una Franja De La Cual Mostraba Sus Torneadas Piernas Estas Eran Cubiertas Por Una Medias Negras Largas Hasta Sus Muslos Con Un Juego De Botas Negras De Tacón Las Cuales Le Llegaban A La Mitad De Las Piernas

**N / A:** (Para Que Se Hagan La Idea La Chica Es Himawari Del Anime De "Vividred Operatión" Solo Que Más Alta

_**ARXENIX:**_ Por El Momento Las Idioteces De Esos 2 No Me Preocupan Tanto Himawari… Por Cierto Diles A Toda La Tripulación Que Tomen Un Descanso Y Dile Al Equipo Que Los Veo En Una Hora En La Sala De Mando Del Castillo Hay Una Reunión Con Tomoe-San Y Por Último ¡Dile A Mai Que Necesito Hablar Acerca De Eso!... / Dijo El Mientras Se Revisaba Parte De Su Hombro Donde Había Una Marca Extraña Con Forma De Rosa.

_**HIMAWARI:**_ Hee? ¿Para Qué? / Pregunto Ella Ladeando La Cabeza

_**ARXENIX:**_ Por Lo De La Reunión Y Por Cierto Detalle Que Ella Ya Sabe... Te Lo Encargo Por Favor / Dijo El Mientras Se Retiraba

_**HIMAWARI:**_ Bueno Que Mas Da…. / Dijo Ella Mientras Se Colocaba Unos Audífonos Con Transmisor

"_¡Atención A Toda La Tripulación!"… _

"_El Capitán __**Arxenix Masterx**__ Nos Ha Dado El Día Libre Así Que Ha Ser El Vago Holgazanes" _

"_Haa! Y Antes De Que Se Aloquen Este Es Un Mensaje Para El Equipo Principal __**Vesstalxs**__ Hay Reunión Con Arxenix En El Salón De Mando De __**(A.M.S.U.)**__ Así Que No Se Les Ocurra Llegar Tarde"_

"_Es Todo" _/ Dijo Himawari A Través De Los Altavoces De La Nave Para Que De Repente Se Escucharan Gritos De Alegría Y Bulla

**¡Hurrraaa!...¡Iauuuuuuuuuuu!...¡Fiesta…Fiesta…Fiesta!...¡Que Empiece El Desmadre! **/ Decían Y Exclamaban Algunos

Lejos De Toda Esa Bulla, En Ello Más Alto De Del Castillo De **(A.M.S.U.)** Se Puede Ver Como Cierta Rubia Levantaba Lo Que Parecía Ser Un…¡Enorme Tanque De Guerra! Mientras Lloraba Al Puro Estilo Anime Haciendo Como Si Estuviera Levantando Pesas Se Veía Que Había Logrado Completar Su Prueba Ya Que Si Se Fijaba Bien Estaba Rodeada Por Una Leve Aura Mágica Sobre Su Cuerpo Y Ropa Algo Maltratada. A Lo Lejos Bebe En Su Forma Humana Estaba Dándole Ánimos Mientras Esta Estaba Vestida Como Una Porrista Diciendo Y Haciendo Poses Que Alentaran A Mami-San

**BEBE:** ¡Animo Mami-Chan! Solo Te Faltan 110 Flexiones De Las Mil Que Mi Yo Alterno Te Dijo / Decía Ella Mientras Continuaba Alentando A Mami-San

**MAMI-SAN:** B..Bebe Agra…Dez..Co Tus Ánimos…Pero Esto….¡Es Realmente Pesado! / Dijo Mami-San Mientras Hacia Sus Flexiones

Cerca De Ellas Se Encontraba Charlotte Sentada Comiendo Unos Hermosos Pastelillos Y Un Te Mientras Observaba A Mami-San

_**CHARLOTTE:**_ (Me Sorprendes Mami-San No Cualquiera Pude Hacer Esas 1000 Flexiones A Pesar De Que Tu Cuerpo Carga Un Peso De 145 Kilogramos Sumándole Esas 35 Toneladas Que Pesa Ese Tanque Y Eso Que Solo Te Iba A Pedir 500 Flexiones Eres Realmente Fuerte) / Pensaba Charlotte Con Admiración Ante La Resistencia De Mami-San

Sí En El Castillo AINCRAD Todo Se Encontraba En Tranquilidad Y Calmado Mientras A Lo Lejos Se Ve Como Llega Saltando Una Pequeña Chica-Ninja?...

**Regresando Con Saya Y Las Otras Kioko Y Sayaka…**

Las Cosas Para Nuestras 3 Amigas No Andaban Nada…Pero Nada Bien Ya Que Justo En Este Momento Se Encontraban Luchando Contra Una Gran Horda De… ¿**"RAGKNAS"** Y **"RAGKNAROK"?...** Lo Curioso Es Que Se Encontraban Peleando En Lo Que Parecía Ser Lo Profundo De Un Acantilado, Ataques Iban Y Venían Cuerpos Y Cuerpos De Estas Horrendas Criaturas Caían Muertos, Despedazados, Electrocutados O Quemados Parecía Ser Un Campo De Batalla Sacado Del Mismo Infierno

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¡Rápido Kyoko No Hay Que Dejar Que Salgan De Aquí! / Decía Agitadamente Sayaka Quien Se Encontraba Rebanando **"RAGKNAS"** A Diestra Y Siniestra Con 4 Espadas-Sable Imbuidas En Relámpagos Lo Curioso Es Que Parte De Su Armadura Estaba Hecha Añicos Al Igual Que Su Capa Blanca Tenia Heridas Por Varias Partes Del Cuerpo De Su Frente Caía Un Leve Sangrado Pero Eso No La Detenía

_**KYOKO:**_ ¡Eso Es Lo Que Estoy Tratando De Hacer! ¡Baka! ¡Grmmmm! / Decía Kyoko Mientras Que Con Su Lanza En Un Brazo Lanzaba Ráfagas De Fuego Carbonizando A Decenas De **"RAGKNAS"**, Kyoko Se Encontraba Levemente Herida De Un Brazo El Cual Sostenía Mientras Este Sangraba

Pero Ellas No Eran Las Más Afectadas Un Poco Cerca De Ellas Se Encontraba Saya Tirada En El Suelo Con Algunas Heridas Algo Graves

_**KYOKO:**_ ¡Saya!...¡Resiste! / Gritaba Kyoko Cerca Mientras A Lo Lejos Sayaka Creaba Una Ráfaga De Relámpagos Alejando A La Mayoría De Los **"RAGKNA"**

_**SAYA:**_ "No…Se…Pero..Cu..Pen Chicas Esto No Es…Nada…. / Dijo Saya Antes De Quedar Inconsciente

_**KYOKO / SAYAKA:**_ …..¡Saya!... / Gritaron Ambas Mientras Kyoko Corría Hacia Una Inconsciente Saya La Cuál Tenia El Brazo Izquierdo Cercenado

Sí Saya Era La Que Más Estaba Herida Ya Que Cuando Llegaron Allí Se Toparon Con Los **"RAGKNA** Y **RAGKNAROK",** Iniciando Al Instante Una Épica Y Cruenta Batalla En La Cuál Mientras Sayaka Y Kyoko Diezmaban A Los Ragkna Que Tenían Frete Saya Se Encargaba Delos **"RAGKNAROK"** Seres Parecidos A Los **"RAGKNA"** Pero De Mayor Y Gran Tamaño Los Cuáles Parecían Ser Cerdo Deformes Con Apariencia De Un Sapo Horrible Y Asqueroso Eran Tantos Cerca De Unos 30 De Ellos Que Saya Se Vio Forzada A Utilizar Un Ataque Prohibido Por Ella Misma Ataque Que No Debía Realizarse En Su Estado

**N / A:** (Recuerden Que Saya En Estos Instantes No Está Completamente En Su Forma Alter-Ego Completa Razón Por La Cuál No Tiene Sus Cuernos, Manos De Esqueleto Ni Sus Púas En Sus Rodillas)

Ignorando Esa Advertencia Suya…Saya Procedió A Realizar Uno De Sus Más Poderosos Ataques Utilizo

El _**"Jukai Koutan Sword Blinderz Harz" (Nacimiento De Un Mundo De Espadas Carmesí Llameantes)**_

El Cual Al Momento De Realizarlo Clavo Su Enorme Espada Con Ambas Manos En El Suelo Del Cual Salieron Destellos Rojos Para Que De Repente Salieran Enormes Espadas Como La De Ella Pero Con Fuego Carmesí Aniquilando A la Mayoría De Los **"RAGKNAROK"** De Los Cuales Solo Quedaron Como Unos 6 De Ellos Que Al Ver A Saya Cansada Se Lanzaron Sobre Ella Para Matarla

Saya Al Estar Sumamente Débil Fue Embestida Por Estos Monstruos Pero Lugo Salieron Disparados A Lo Lejos Con Varias Espadas Clavadas A Ellos Matándolos Al Momento, Saya Los Había Eliminado Pero A Un Costo Grave Ya Que Su Brazo Izquierdo Había Sido Completamente Cercenado Solo Un Pedazo De Cuero Lo Sostenía…Brazo Que Al Verlo Lo Tomo Con Su Otro Brazo Y De Un Tirón Se Lo Había Terminado De Arrancar Ahogando Un Grito Doloroso Cayendo Al Suelo Con Una Sonrisa

Así El Por Qué Se Encontraba Justo En Ese Momento Así Con Esas Graves Heridas Junto A Su Lado Kyoko Estaba Algo Cansada Ya Que Había Usado Repetidamente Su _**"Gran Magnificencia De Fuego"**_ La Cuál Justo En Esos Momentos Cayo De Rodillas Jadeando

_**KYOKO:**_ (Ef…Ef..Ef..Efff… ¡Maldición! Son Demasiadas De Esas Sabandijas / Decía Ella Algo Cansada

A lo Lejos Sayaka Vio Como Su Amiga Y Compañera Habían Llegado A Su Limite Y Más Kyoko Quién Solo Había Luchado Todo Este Tiempo Con Solo Un Brazo, Sayaka No Estaba Muy Bien Que Digamos Ya Que Sus Reservas Mágicas Y Prana Estaban Por Los Suelos Además Ya No Podía Invocar Más Espadas Debido A Su Cansancio Por Lo Cual Solo Pensaba Que Hacer…

_**SAYAKA:**_ (Esto No Es Bueno Nunca Creí Que Nos Topáramos Con Un Nido De "**RAGKNAS"** Y Esos **"RAGKNAROK"** Son Demasiados Para Nosotras En Estos Momentos ¡Demonios! ¿Qué Hago?) / Pensaba La Bruja-Shoujo

Estaban Ya Rendidas Debido A Que Ellas Estaban Luchando Con Esas Criaturas Desde Ya 2 Horas Hasta Que Se Le Ocurrió Algo

_**SAYAKA:**_ (Bien Espero Que Funcione Por Un Buen Rato) / Pensaba Mientras Se Alejaba Y Corría Hacia Una Herida Kyoko E Inconsciente Saya Ambas Con Leves Sangrados En Ese Instante Comenzó A Tratar Varios Hechizos Mágicos

_**KYOKO:**_ ¿Qué Tienes En Mente Sayaka?...¡Espera No Pensaras Usar A Octavia! / Dijo Alarmada La Peli Roja

Ya Que Según Akemi Sayaka Tenía Problemas Para Estabilizar Su Flujo De Poder En Los Hechizos De Octavia La Cual Era La Forma Astral De Su Bruja, Pero Recibió Una Negación Por Parte De Sayaka

_**SAYAKA:**_ No Kyoko Solo Pondré Una Barrera Para Protegernos Mientras Nos Recuperamos / Dijo Ella Mientras Al Momento Decía Los Siguientes Hechizos

_**Arte Of Axe: "Ray Gian Negative" (Fuerza Negativa Astral)**_ / Dijo Ella Al Momento De Que Todo "Ragkna" Cerca De 75 MTS Alrededor Quedara Aplastado O Incrustado En El Suelo Y De Un Momento A Otro Salieran Volando Por Los Aires Con Gran Fuerza

_**Arte De Sellos Mágicos: "Seigen No Fuuin" (Sello Restricción Física De Amenazas)**_ / Dijo Ella Mientras Un Enorme Sello Mágico Azul Aparecía Debajo De Las 3 Brillando Levemente

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¡Fumm! (Solo Un Hechizo Más Estoy En Mi Limite Por Ahora) / Pensaba Ella Al Sentir Como Su Cuerpo Comenzaba A Resentir Todo Ese Esfuerzo

_**KYOKO:**_ ¡Sayaka!... / Gritaba Kyoko Quién Poco A Poco Se Acerca A Una Exhausta Sayaka La Cuál Con Su Último Esfuerzo Terminaba Su Hechizo Mágico

_**Arte Mágico Celestial: Kami No Kekkai Edan (Barrera De Los Dioses Celestes)**_ / Dijo Ella Al Momento De Que Una Enorme Barrera Transparente Cuadrada Las Rodearan

Justo En Ese Momento Sayaka Caía De Espaldas Ya Inconsciente Por Tanto De Haber Usado La Poca Magia Que Le Quedaba En Esos 3 Hechizos Mágicos Pero Fue Sujetada Por Kyoko Quien A Rastras Había Llegado A Ella

_**KYOKO:**_ ¡Sayaka!... / Gritaba Ella Cerciorándose De Que No Estuviera Grave, Soltó Un Suspiro Cuando Se Dio Cuenta De Que Estaba Inconsciente Por Tanto Esfuerzo

_**KYOKO:**_ ….¡¿Cómo Demonios Paso Esto?!... / Gritaba Ella Alzando Su Cabeza Hacia Arriba De Ese Al acantilado

Pero Para Saber Eso Hay Que Regresar Unas Cuantas Horas Atrás Y Saber Exactamente Como Fue Que Realmente Paso…

…**..8 Horas Antes….**

Australia El Continente Oceánico Un Lugar Con Hermosas Llanuras, Sus Hermosas Selvas Con Las Que Cuenta Y Sus Extremos Matorrales Casi Desérticos, Cerca De Los Limites De Una Extensa Llanura Se Puede A Preciar Como Un Destello Azul Con Franjas Rojas Aparecía De Los Horizontes El Cuál Antes De Tocar El Suelo Parecieron Las Otras Sayaka, Kyoko Y Saya La Cuál Al Aterrizar Corrió Lo Más Rápido Al Primer Arbusto Que Vio Con Las Manos En La Boca Junto A Una Mueca De Asco Al Llegar Al Arbusto Comenzó A Vomitar Unas Cuantas Veces….

¡Blua… Blua… Blua… Blua… Blua… Blua… Blua… Blua…Blua… Blua….!

Cerca De Saya Kyoko Y Sayaka Podían Observar A Saya Con Algo De Pena Y De Malicia Ya Que La Pobre Vomitando Una Y Otra Vez Al No Estar Acostumbrada A Viajar Así Con Sayaka

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¿Por Qué Todas Las 1ras Veces Que Utilizo El _**"Hiaranshi No Haindallck"**_Para Viajar Terminan Vomitando? / Se Preguntaba Sayaka Con Un Gotón En La Cabeza Al Ver Como Saya Vomitaba En Un Arbusto Recordando La 1ra Vez Que Kyoko Viajo Así Con Ella Recordándole El Como Termino Bañada En El Vomito De Kyoko

_**KYOKO:**_ Ahh…No Te Preocupes Se Le Pasara / Dijo Ella Mientras Intentaba Destapar Un Refresco De Lata, El Cuál Al Abrir La Comenzó A Rociar De Refresco

¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…Flacd!...

Después De Un Rato Vemos A Nuestras Ya Recuperada Saya Y Kyoko Subiendo Una Pequeña Elevación Montañosa Ya Que Habían Llegado Donde Comenzaba Algo De Vegetación

_**SAYA:**_ Bueno ¿Qué Tanto Falta Para Llegar? / Pregunto Saya Mientras Se Retocaba Una Pestaña Con Un Pequeño Espejo

_**KYOKO:**_ Creo Que Ya Casi Llegamos / Decía Ella Mientras Devoraba Una Caja De Pockys

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¡Ya Dejen De Quejarse! Ya Casi Llegamos / Dijo Sayaka Con Una Pequeña Vena En La Cabeza Mientras Sostenía En Las Manos Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Mapa Holográfico…

**N / A:** Las Mahou Shoujo De **(A.M.S.U.)** Cuentan Con Alta Tecnología Al Igual Que La Orden De Las "**Witchs Of Night"**

_**SAYAKA:**_ Bueno Ya Llega-… / Sayaka No Pudo Terminar De Hablar Por Lo Que Vio

_**KYOKO:**_ ¡Oye! Sayaka ¿Qué Pasa? / Digo Kyoko Preguntando Al Ver A Sayaka Así

_**SAYA:**_ …Cre…Que..Es..Por…Eso…. / Dijo Saya Apuntando Con Su Dedo Hacía El Frente

Frente A Ellas Se Encontraba Una Gran Llanura Verdosa Casi Como Una Selva Pero En Planada En Ella Resaltaba Una Enorme Meseta La Cual En La Cima Había Una Especie De Fortaleza Hecha De Roca Y Metal En La Cuál Tenia Las Siglas De **(A.M.S.U.)** Era Una De Las Bases De Las Mahou Shoujo Que Había En Australia

Pero Eso No Es Lo Que Las Había Dejado Impactadas Y Mudas No…Era Que Frente A Esa Fortaleza Toda Una Sección De Este Se Encontraba Arrasado Debido A Una Fuerte Batalla Ocurrida El Lugar Lucía Completamente Desértico Grandes Agujeros, Partes Quemándose Y Quemadas Lo Que Parecía Ser Cenizas Pero Lo Más Pero Más Sorprendente Era Que En Todo Ese Campo De Batalla Había Cuerpos O Más Bien Restos De**…"RAGKNA"** Y **"RAGKNA GLOSW"** Los Restos De Estas Sabandijas Rastreras Habían Sido Diezmados Posiblemente Por Mahou Shoujos O Brujas Celests, Kyoko Saya Y Sayaka Salieron De Su Shock Y Comenzaron A Revisar La Zona Donde Ocurrió Todo Esto Debido A Que Había Armas Como Espadas, Lanzas, Dagas Y Armas De Fuego Esparcidas Por Donde Quiero A de Mas De Los Grandes Cráteres Humeantes Aun.

_**SAYA:**_ Esto Fue Devastador Por Como Lo Veo / Dijo Saya Con Una Pose Deductiva Al Ver Todo El Lugar

_**KYOKO:**_ ¿Pero Qué Demonios Paso En Este Lugar? / Dijo Kyoko Buscando Con La Mirada

**SAYAKA:** ¡Chicas! Estén Atentas Esto Es Reciente / Dijo Sayaka Mientras Se Ponía En Guardia Al Igual Que Kyoko Y Saya

¡Rooooooooooa!...De Repente Se Escuchó El Rugido De Una Bestia Alertando Más A Las Allí Presentes…¡Rooooooa! De Entre Los Cadáveres De Los **"RAGKNA"** Salió Disparado Un **"RAGKNA GLOSW"** El Cual Tenia Apariencia De Oso Pero Con Una Cara Deforme De Perro En Su Lomo Tenía Varías Espinas De Gran Tamaño Y Garras Enormes Pero Se Encontraba Algo Herido Y Quemado

_**KYOKO:**_ ¡Ah!...Esperen ¿Un **"RAGKNA GLOSW"?... **¿Pero Cómo? / Exclamo Kyoko Ya Que Un **"RAGKNA GLOSW"** Era Mal Augurio

_**Sayaka:**_ ¡Rápido Ataquemos! / Grito Sayaka Mientras Cargaba Un Rayo A Su Espada

…**¡Fuin!...¡Roooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaa!** Justo Antes De Que Ese **"RAGKNA GLOSW" **Las Atacara Vieron Como Este Era Atravesado Por Una Gran Lanza Verde Con Destellos Dorados Con Unas Cuchillas Plateadas Las Cuales Partieron Como Mantequilla A La Pobre Sabandija **"RAGKNA"**

_**SAYA:**_ ¿…..?

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¡Heeee!

_**KYOKO:**_ ¿Pero Quién-? Un Momento Esa Lanza….

…..Con Que Aún Quedaban Algunas De Esas Sabandijas De Los **"RAGKNA GLOSW"** Vaya Si Que Son Una Plaga

Fue La Voz Que Escucharon A Un Que Algo ¿Infantil?...Sobre Los Escombros Se Hallaba Parada Una Pequeña Chica Peli Verde De Ojos Ámbar La Cual Tenía 2 Moños Amarillos Uno En Cada Costado Llevaba Puesto Un Pequeño Short Negro Que Le Llegaba A Las Rodillas Las Cuales Tenían Protectores Igual Negros Ella Vestía Una Camisa Manga Larga Algo Larga Con Cuello De Color Verde Con Unos Bordes Rojos En Diseño De Llamas De Los Cuales Colgaban 2 Cuchillas En Ambos Brazos, Esta Al Ver A Las Demás Chicas Bajo A Verlas

_**SAYAKA:**_ Gracias Por La Ayuda Por Lo Que Veo Eres Una Mahou Shoujo De (A.M.S.U.) ¿Verdad? / Agradeció Y Pregunto Sayaka

_**SAYA:**_ (¡Kawaii) ¿Oye No Eres Algo Pequeña? Para Esto / Pregunto Saya Mientras Pensaba En Lo Linda Que Se Veía Provocándole Un Escalofrío A La Pequeña

_**¿?:**_ … … Tu.. Oriko-Chan? / Pregunto Kyoko Levemente Perturbada A La Pequeña Chica La Cual Al Verla Salio Corriendo Hacía Ella

_**ORIKO-CHAN: **_….¡Kyoko One-Chan! / Dijo La Ahora Conocida Como Oriko Lanzándose A Abrazar A Kyoko

_**SAYA / SAYAKA:**_ ¿One-Chan? / Exclamaron Ambas Por La Impresión

_**KYOKO:**_ ¿Pero Que Haces Aquí? Oriko-Chan / Pregunto Kyoko Algo Sorprendida Mientras Abrazaba A La Pequeña Oriko

_**ORIKO-CHAN:**_ ¿Qué No Es Obvio? Soy Una Puelli Magi Como Kyoko One-Chan / Dijo La Pequeña Oriko Haciendo Sentir Orgullosa A Kyoko Por Ese Logro

Pero Su Abrazo Se Vio Interrumpido Por Las Voces De Sayaka Y Saya

_**SAYAKA:**_ Oye Kyoko ¿La Conoces? / Pregunto Sayaka

_**KYOKO:**_ A Claro Es La Pequeña Oriko-Chan Mi Kohai Aprendiz O Lo Era Con Eso De Que Ya Es Una Mahou Shoujo / Dijo Kyoko Con Orgullo

_**ORIKO-CHAN:**_ ¡Ya Te Dije Que No Soy Pequeña! / Grito Ella Haciendo Un Puchero, Pero Saya Hizo Una Pequeña Gran Pregunta

_**SAYA:**_ ¿Por Qué Le Dices One-Chan A La Comelona De Kyoko? / Pregunto Saya Con Un Toque De Malicia

_**KYOKO:**_ ¡Oye Que Es Eso De Comelona! / Se Quejó Kyoko

_**ORIKO-CHAN:**_ Etto…Es Que Hace Tiempo Kyoko One-Chan Rescato Y Cuido A Oriko-Chan / Dijo Ella Tímidamente Con Ternura Sorprendiendo A Saya Y Sayaka

_**SAYA / SAYAKA:**_ (¡Kawa¡!) / Pensaron Ambas Con Un Sonrojo Leve

Momentos Después De Haber Aclarado Ciertos Puntos Y De Varios Abrazos

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¿Oriko-Chan Tu Sabes Lo Que Sucedió Aquí? / Pregunto Sayaka A Oriko La Cuál Solo Puso Una Cara De Desagrado

**ORIKO-CHAN:** (Suspiro)…Fuimos Atacadas Por Una Horda De **"RAGKNAS"** Y "**RAGKNAROK"** Eran Cerca De 200 De Ellos / Dijo Ella Dejando Atónitas A Las Demás

_**SAYAKA / KYOKO:**_ ¡¿Pero Cómo Diablos Paso?! / Exclamaron Ambas

_**ORIKO-CHAN:**_ Tal Como Lo Oyeron Esas Sabandijas Aparecieron De La Nada Y Si No Hubiera Sido Por "Pina" No Las Hubiéramos Visto Venir

_**SAYA:**_ Déjame Deducir…Supongo Que En Ese Momento Ustedes Arremetieron Con Un Gran Contrataque ¿No? / Deducía Saya

_**ORIKO-CHAN:**_ Sí Y No Saya-San

_**SAYA:**_ ¿Hee? / Eso Dejo Sorprendida A Saya

_**ORIKO-CHAN:**_ Es Cierto Rápidamente Arremetimos Contra Esas Sabandijas De Los **"RAGKNA"** Pero Solamente Éramos Unas 30 Mahou Shoujo Y 5 Brujas Celest / Dijo Ella

_**KYOKO:**_ ¿P..E…Ro Como Pudieron Repeler Semejante Ataque? / Pregunto Kyoko Asombrada

_**ORIKO-CHAN:**_ Bueno Lo Que Paso Fue Así….. / Dijo Ella Mientras Comenzaba A Relatarles Lo Sucedido…

**(FLASH BACK)**

Era Un Hermoso Día En La **Fortaleza "Kagulder"** Lugar Que Era Ocupado Como Una De Las Tantas Bases De **(A.M.S.U.)** Por Las Mahou Shoujo, Era Un Hermoso Día En El Cuál Podías Contemplar El Hermoso Paisaje Desde Lo Más Alto Del Lugar De No Ser Por…

**¡Wyyyyyyaaaaaa!...¡Wyyyyyyyyyyyaaaa!...¡Wyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaa!**

Los Extraños Ruidos Que Se Escuchaban Eran Ocasionados Por Una Gran Criatura Voladora La Cuál Era Nada Menos Que Un Especie De Dragón Emplumado De Color Azul Cielo Con Partes De Su Pelaje Y Plumas Blancas De Ojos Rojos Con Una Pequeña Pupila En Forma De Rombo, Este Peculiar Dragón Estaba Volando Alrededor Y En Baja Altura De Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Falcón De La Fortaleza**…¡Wyyyyyyaaaaaa!..**

Tanto Eran Sus Llamados Que En Eso Una Chica No De Baja Estatura De Unos 13 Años Salía A Ver Al Dragón Que Parecía Estar Llamándole, La Chica Que Salía Era De Cabello Corto Castaño Que Le Llegaban A Los Hombros Además De Traer 2 Coletas Atadas Con 2 Broches Ovalados Y Listones Rosa A Los Costados Vestía Una Especie De Gabardina Roja Con Detalles Dorados Y Un Cinturón Rojo-Dorado Debajo De Ella Un Especie De Top Azul Oscuro El Cual Tenia Bordes Dorados Sobre El Cual Había Una Pequeña Armadura Platino Junto A Una Falda Corta Azul Oscura Con Bordes Dorados Traía Unas Medias A Juego Del Mismo Color Con Unos Bordes Dobles Al Igual Dorados Las Cuales Le Llegaban A Medio Muslo Junto A Unas Pequeñas Botas Negras Con Dorado En La Suela Y Bordes De Tacón Esta Chica Era Silícea Una De Las Mahou Shoujo **"Bestialty"** Y Líder De La Fortaleza Kagulder.

_**SILÍCA:**_ ¿Qué Sucede Pina? ¿Por Qué El Alboroto? / Preguntó Ella Con Tranquilidad Ante La Extraño Comportamiento De Su Dragona Emplumada

**N / A:** Para No Describí Más Es La Sílica Del Anime De Sao Y (**Bestialty:** Capacidad De Domar, Capturar, Entrenar E Invocar Bestias De Gran Tamaño Ya Sea Para Como Refuerzos, Ayuda O Compañeros)

La Dragona Conocido Ahora Como Pina Se Acercó A Ella Comenzando A Hablarle Claro Que En Lenguaje Dragonario El Cuál Ella Entendía Perfectamente, Lo Que Escucho Por Parte De Su Compañera Dragona La Dejo Perturbada Ya Que Se Trataba De Algo Grave

_**SÍLICA:**_¡¿Estas Segura De Lo Que Vistes?! / Preguntaba Ella A Lo Cual Su Dragona Asintió

_**SÍLICA:**_ ¡Te Lo Agradezco Pina! Podrías Elevarte En El Aire Y Observar Sus Movimientos / Dijo Ella A Lo Cual Su Dragona Asiente Y Comienza Su Vuelo De Nuevo

Mientras Sílica Se Transporta Por Medio De Un Circulo Mágico Rojo Al Cuarto De Control, Justo Al Momento De Estar Allí Comienza A Dar A Aviso A Todas Las allí Presentes Sobre Lo Que Se Aproxima

_**SÍLICA:**_ ¡Chicas Atención Por Favor A Todas! …/ Grito Ella

¿Qué Sucede Sílica-San? / Pregunto Una Mahou Shoujo De Las Allí Presentes

_**SÍLICA:**_ ¡Activen La Alarma! ¡Estamos A Bajo Ataque! / Dijo Ella Estremeciendo A Todas

¿Quiénes Son Y Cuántos De Ellos Son? / Pregunto Otra De Las Allí Presentes

_**SÍLICA:**_ ….Son Los **"RAGKNA"** Y **"RAGKNAROK" **Hay Como 410 De Ellos 200 De Los Primeros Y 210 De Los Segundos Así Que Suenen Todas Las Alarmas Nivel De Amenaza Código: **"Álamo Negro"** / Dijo Ella Poniendo Tensas A Todas Ya Que Eso Era Una Amenaza Alta

Entonces Todas Rápidamente Sonaron Las Alarmas De Toda La Fortaleza Alertando A Todas Las Presentes Hasta Que Oyeron La Voz De Sílica}

"_¡Atención A Todas Estamos Bajo Ataque __**"RAGKNA"**__ Y __**"RAGKNAROK"!**_

"_¡Prepárense Para La Batalla Contra Esas Sabandijas!"_

"_¡Autorizo Uso De Toda Fuerza Letal Así Como Todo Arsenal Posible!"_

"_¡Código: __**Álamo Negro!"**_

Dijo Sílica Por Los Alta Voces De Toda La Fortaleza Justo En Ese Instante Se Puede Ver Como Varias Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas Se Preparan Para La Batalla Contra Los **"RAGKNA"** Cada Una Tomaba Sus Respectivas Armas Como: Espadas, Lanzas, Armas De Fuego O Gran Filo Junto A Varios Libros De Hechizos Potentes.

Sílica Junto A Varías Mahou Shoujo Habían Subido A La Parte Más Alta De La Fortaleza, Ya Allí Todas Ellas Se Dispersaron A Varios Puntos En Los Cuáles Había Varios Símbolos Que Eran Una Especie De Rosa De Fuego Carmesí, Un Copo Blanco Como La Nieve, Una Especie De Huella Gris-Negra Y Una Flama Dorada.

_**SÍLICA:**_ ¡Chicas Activen El Arsenal Mágico Axel! / Dijo Ella A Todas

¿Segura? No Se Ha Usado Desde La Guerra Con **"Walpurguis Night"** / Dijo Una Chica Peli Rosa Oscuro Oji Violeta Con Un Traje Negro Con Listones Rosa Oscuro De Loli Gótica La Cuál Tenia El Cabello Recogido En Una Coleta De Un Solo Lado Izquierdo Tenia Apariencia De Un Chica De 12 Años Pero Con Cara De Brabucona

…Pero Si No Lo Hacemos Nada Para Detener A Esas Criaturas Llegaran A La Ciudad Que Esta Cerca / Dijo Otra Chica Igual A La Anterior Solo Que Esta Tenia La Coleta Hacia El Lado Derecho Y Su Traje Era En Tonos Blanco Y Rosa

_**SÍLICA:**_ …..Nana-Chan Yuna-Chan No Tenemos Opción Hay Que Pararlos Ahora Antes De Que Sea Tarde / Dijo Ella Ante Esas 2 Hermanas Las Cuáles Asintieron Ya Que Conocían Los Riesgos De Que Esas Sabandijas De Los **"RAGKNA"** Anduvieran Sueltos

"Se Ve Que Te Estas Esforzando A Detener A Esa Sabandijas De Los **"RAGKNA"** ¿De Casualidad No Tiene Que Ver Con Lo Que Mami-San Y Akemi-San Investigaban? / Dijo La Voz De Una Recién Llegada A Ese Lugar

_**SÍLICA: **_¡Lisbeth!...¿Qué Haces Aquí? ¿No Deberías Haber Llegado En 2 Días Más? / Dijo Algo Sorprendida Ante Una Amiga Suya

La Chica Que Estaba Frente A Sílica Era Una Chica De Cabello Peli Rosa Algo Corto De Ojos Café Avellana Parecía Vestir Un Vestido Rojo Con Líneas Y Bordes Amarillos Y Sobre Este Traía Un Especie De Mandil Blanco Junto A Unos Guantes Grises Metalizados Que Colgaban De Un Cinturón Negro De Hebilla Plateada En Forma De Cruz Usaba Unas Botas Pesadas Metalizadas Color Café Oscuro

Lisbeth Una De Las Mahou Encargadas De La Fabricación De Armas Y Armaduras Mágicas Junto A DARKUZ-SAMA

_**LISBETH:**_ Así Era Pero Como Terminamos La Forja De Armas Y Armaduras DARKUZ-SENPAI Nos Dio El Día Libre A Las Que Nos Encargábamos Ya Que Trabaría En Algo "Secreto" Pero Cuando Llegue Acá Vi Como La Mayoría De Todas Las Chicas Mágicas Se Movilizaban Y Algunas Brujas Se Posicionaban Para Un Posible Ataque A Distancia Por Lo Cual Vine Rápido Acá….¡Ahh! Por Cierto Me Encontré Con Una De Las **"Black Stars"** En El Camino

Fue Lo Que Dijo La Recién Llegada A Sílica Quién Procesaba Lo Dicho Por Su Amiga

_**SÍLICA:**_ ¿Qué Te Encontraste- / Sílica No Pudo Continuar Hablando Por Que A Lo Lejos Se Escuchó Una Explosión

**¡Boooooooooooooooommmm!**

_**SÍLICA:**_ ¿Pero Que Fue Eso? / Se Preguntó Ella

_**LISBETH:**_ Supongo Que Esa Debió Haber Sido Strength

Lejos De Allí Se Podía Observar En Medio De Un Llano O más Bien De Lo Que Era Se Encontraba Una Chica Algo Extraña Con Una Capucha Negra Con Flamas Blancas En Su Cuello Lucia Un Traje Sin Mangas Algo Apretado Y Largo Con Unos Pequeños Pantaloncillos Negros Usaba Unas Medias Blancas Con 2 Moños Listón Negros En Cada Lado Y Unas Botas Algo Pesadas Con Suela Plata De Metal Que Le Llegaban Hasta Media Pierna Esta Era Strength Una De Las 5** "Black Stars"** A Un Que Lo Más Extraño Es Que Ella Tenía Lo Que Parecían 2 Especies De Brazos Mecánicos Los Cuales Podía Convertir En Armas Como Ametralladoras, Cañones O Simplemente Usarlos Como Martillos De Impacto Con Su Tremenda Fuerza.

Ella Se Encontraba Frente A Toda Una Horda De **"RAGKNA"** Los Cuáles Solo Le Rugían Y Gruñían Lo Cual Parecía No Importarle Y De Un Momento A Otro Transformo Su Brazos En 2 Poderosas Ametralladoras Arremetiendo Contra Las Sabandijas De Los **"RAGKNA"** Mientras Esbozaba Media Sonrisa

Lejos De allí En La Fortaleza De **(A.M.S.U.)** Sílica Junto A Las Pocas Mahou Shoujo Que Estaban allí Observaban Como Strength Les Plantaba Cara A Esas Sabandijas

_**SÍLICA:**_ …Chicas Preparen Todo El Arsenal Mágico Disponible…. / Dijo Ella Con Seriedad

**¡Haiiii!**

Entonces De Cada Símbolo Donde Se Encontraban Ellas Se Comenzaron A Abrir Como Si Fueran Una Especie De Candados Y Combinaciones, De Ellas Surgieron Diferentes Tipos De Artillería Pesada Entre Cañones Alargados, Lanzadores De Largo Alcance, Ametralladoras Triple Y Un Enorme Cañón Con Forma De Triángulo Surgió De Uno De Estos Símbolos Como Cada Uno De Estos Símbolos Estaban A 45 Mts De Cada Uno Toda La Artillería Surgida Estaba En Posición Lineal En La Cuál Podrían Atacar Con Todo Sin Problema

¡Sílica-San Todo Está Preparado armamento Listo Al Igual Que Toda La Artillería De La Fortaleza **"Kagulder" **/ Dijo Una De Las Mahou Shoujo Que Estaba Allí Con Las Demás Listas

_**SÍLICA:**_ ¡Bien!...

"_Sílica-Chan Acá Abajo Todas Estamos Listas Y Preparadas Para Enfrentarnos A La Horda De __**"RAGKNA" y "RAGKNAROK"**__ Solo Danos La Orden Y Atacaremos Con Todo Contra Esas Sabandijas"…_

Quién Hablaba Con Sílica Por Un Enlace Mental Era Oriko-Chan Quién Era Líder De Uno De Los Equipos De Mahou Shoujo Que Estaban Allá Abajo Listos Para Enfrentar A Los **"RAGKNA"** Todo Estaba Listo Incluso Lisbeth Había Ido A Apoyar A Las Demás Que Estaban Allá Abajo, Entonces Sílica Hablo Hacia Todas

_**SÍLICA:**_ ¡A Todas Allá Abajo Nosotras Desde Arriba Lanzaremos Una Oleada De Ataques Mágicos Con La Artillería Mientras Que Las Demás Allá Abajo Usen La Formación Media Luna Y ¡Ataquen! Con Todo Lo Que Tengan No Dejen Que Ningún **"RAGKNA"** Atraviese Nuestra Defensa Demostremos ¡De Lo Que Están Hechas Las Puelli Mági! Y ¡Lo Poderosas Que Son Las Brujas Celest!...¡A La Cargaaaaaaa!

**¡Hhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Hyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaa!** Eran Las Exclamaciones I Los Gritos De Todas

_**SÍLICA:**_ Artillería Pesada De Cañones**….¡Fuego!...**

**¡Punm…****Punm…****Punm…****Punm…****Punm…****Punm…****Punm…****Punm…****Punm…****Punm…****Punm…!**

Toda Una Ronda De Cañones Estaban Disparando Decenas Y Decenas De Disparos Dirigidos A Los **"RAGKNA"** Los Cuáles Al Impactarlos Estos Explotaban En Pedazos Y Los Que Quedaban Eran Cercenados Por Las Metrallas Que Contenían Estos Cañones Solo Se Escuchaban Los Rugidos De Estas Criaturas Al Ser Destrozadas Por Los Cañones

**"¡Grrrrrrwwwaaa!" "¡Grrrrrrwwwaaa!" "¡Grrrrrrwwwaaa!" "¡Grrrrrrwwwaaa!" "¡Grrrrrrwwwaaa!"**

Fue Tan Potente El Ataque Con Los Cañones Mágicos Que Gran Parte Del Llano Que Alguna Vez Estaba Verde De Vida, Estuviera Lleno De Grandes Cráteres Y Restos De **"RAGKNAS"** Las Demás Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas Celest Estaban Sorprendidas De Por Tal Magnitud Del Ataque Y Preguntándose ¿Desde Cuando Tienen Armamento Así?

Por Otro Lado Sílica Y Las Demás Se Asombraron Ya Que No Pensaban Que Podrían Diezmara A Más De Una Docena De **"RAGKNAS**" En Un 1er Ataque Por Eso Mismo Sílica Ordeno Un Siguiente Ataque Más

_**SÍLICA:**_ ¡Chicas! Una Vez Más Utilicen Todos Los Lanzadores De Cartuchos Explosivos ¡Ahora!

Todas Al Escuchar Lo Dicho Por Su Líder Activaron Todos Los Lanzadores Posibles Contra La Horda De **"RAGKNAS**" Que Tenían Frente A Ellas Lanzando Todo Su Arsenal

**¡Fuuuuuuuuuuuu…Fuuuuuuuuuu…..Fuuuuuuuuuuuu…..Ffiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuu!**

Toda Una Lluvia De Cartuchos Salía Volando Por Los Aires Mientras Daban Volteretas…Cayendo Frente A Los **"RAGKNA"** La Lluvia De Cartuchos Era Tan Rápida Que Algunos Cartuchos Quedaron Incrustado En Algunos **"RAGKNAS"** Y En Gran Parte Del Suelo Donde Se Encontraban Justo Cuando Toda Esa Lluvia De Cartuchos Explosivos Terminaron De Caer…Paso Algo Que Obviamente Iba A Suceder Los Cartuchos Una Vez Fijados En Sus Blancos Estos Hicieron Un Leve Pero Fuerte **"CLIC"**

…**.¡Booooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmm!...**

Una Enorme Y Fuerte Explosión Sacudió Todo El Lugar Acompañada De Otras Explosiones De Menor Impacto Pero Fuertes Y Una Gran Cortina De Humo Y Polvo La Explosión Fue Tan Fuerte Que Las Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas Celest Que Estaban Cerca Tuvieron Que Retroceder Un Poco Debido A La Onda De Impacto Que Despedía La Explosión, Sílica, Lisbeth, Strength Estaban Sorprendidas Por La Magnitud De La Explosión Generada Por Los Cartuchos Explosivos

_**SÍLICA:**_ Pero ¿Qué Tan Poderoso Y Letal Es Todo Este Arsenal Que Arxenix-Sama Nos Dejó? / Se Preguntaba Sílica Así Misma Igual Que Las Demás Presentes

**N / A:** Parte De El Arsenal Con El Que Cuenta **(A.M.S.U.)** Y Las **"Witchs Of Night"** Arxenix Masterx Se Los Dio Durante La Guerra Con Walpurgis Night.

Saliendo De Su Sorpresa Todas Centraron Su Atención En Donde Había Sido La Explosión Ya Que La Gran Cortina De Humo Se Estaba Disipando pudieron Observar Como La Gran Mayoría De Los **"RAGKNA"** Habían Sido Diezmados Debido A Las Explosiones Anteriores De Ellos Solo Quedaban Algunos **"RAGKNAROK" **Y Uno Que Otro **"RAGKNA"** Poniendo La Balanza A Favor De Las Puelli Magic Y Las Brujas, Sílica Veía Esto Con Suspiro Ya Que Ahora Podían Hacer El Siguiente Ataque…Pero En Eso Aparece Lisbeth Nuevamente

_**LISBETH:**_ Sílica-Chan Hemos Detectado Que Solo Quedan 195 Sabandijas Rastreras De Ellas 95 **"RAGKNAROK"** Y 100 **"RAGKNA"** / Dijo Ella A Sílica

_**SÍLICA:**_ ¡Que BÍEN! Es Ahora O Nunca….. ¡"A Toda Mahou Shoujo Y Bruja Celest Comiencen Atacar Con Todo Lo Que Tengan"! / Dijo Ella Por Medio De Su Enlace Mental Y Por Unos Comunicadores Que Tenia En Un Oído

…**..¡Hai!... ¡Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

Eran Las Exclamaciones De Todas Las Puella Magí Y Brujas Que Se Lanzaron Al Ataque Contra Los **"RAGKNA" **Y **"RAGKNAROK" **Restantes

**"¡Grrrrrrwwwaaa!"….."¡Grrrrrrwwwaaa!"…"¡Grrrrrrwwwaaa!"**

Eran Los Rugidos De Guerra Por Parte De Los **"RAGKNA"** Los Cuáles También Se Lanzaron Al Ataque En Un Desesperado Intento De Atacar Y Matar

De Un Momento A Otro Ambos Bandos Impactaron En Una Lucha Encarnizada Y Violenta Los **"RAGKNA"** Atacaban Con Sus Garras Y Púas De Sus Cuerpos Las Cuáles Eran Contra Arrestadas Por Los Círculos Mágicos De Las Brujas Y Mahou Shoujo De Estos Mismos Lanzaban Agujas De Cristal O Rayo Eliminando A Los "**RAGKNA",** **¡Ahhhhhh! **_**"¡Argus Splasm!"**_ Varios **"RAGKNAROK"** Eran Aplastados Por Una Masa De Arena Comprimida Cortesía De Una Mahou Shoujo, La Batalla Era Épica **"RAGKNAS"** Salían Volando Por Los Aires Al Igual De Como Brujas Que Volaban Sobre Ellos Les Dejaban Caer Ataques De _**Element Ray: Rairyudan Not Jitsu (Elemento Rayo: Dragón Misil De Rayo)**_Los Cuáles Electrocutaban Y Carbonizaban A Todos Los "Ragkna" Que Eran Alcanzados Al Igual Los **"RAGKNAROK"** Eran Acabados Por El _**Arte Mágico Junken: Yashi No Kami (Impacto De Palma Celestial Nivel 2) **_Los Cuáles A Pesar De Su Gran Tamaño Estos Quedaban Como Calcomanía O Aplastados Al Recibir Dicho Ataque

La Cosa Se Estaba Complicando Mucho Para Los **"RAGKNAROK"** Ya Que Solo Ellos Quedaban Ya Que Los **"RAGKNA" **Habían Sido Diezmados Por Las Mahou Shoujo De Las Cuáles Pocas Fueron Heridas Y Ninguna Se Tuvo Que Retirar De La Batalla Ahora Solo Ellos Quedaban Siendo Atacados Por Las Mahou Shoujo En Tierra Y Por Las Brujas Desde Los Aires, Sílica Y Las Demás Se Encontraban Observando La Batalla Desde La Fortaleza Todo Estaba Saliendo Bien A Un Que El Lugar Donde Alguna Vez Era Verde Lleno De Flora Y Fauna Ahora E Encontraba Desértico Y Con Grandes Cráteres Y Cenizas Producto De La Batalla Con Los **"RAGKNA",** Entonces Sílica Decidió Ponerle Fin A La Batalla Ella Comenzó A Caminar A Un Especio Más Abierto Llamando La Atención De Sus Compañeras

_**YUNA-CHAN: **_¿Hee Sílica-Chan? / Pregunto Ella

_**SÍLICA:**_ Es Hora De Acabar La Batalla…¡Pina! / Dijo Ella Mientras Grito El Nombre De Su Dragona La Cuál De Un Momento A Otro Apareció Descendiendo De Los Cielos Hasta Llegar Al Suelo Entonces Ella Subió Arriba De Su Dragona Y Comenzó Un Nuevo Vuelo Había El Campo De Batalla

_**SÍLICA:**_ Chicas Cuando Las Demás Se Retiren Abran Fuego Y Alejen A Los **"RAGKNA"** De Ellas (Lisbeth Me Escuchas) / Dijo Ella A Las Demás Usando Su Enlace Mental

"_Si Te Escucho Dime….."_

_**SÍLICA:**__ (_Quiero Que Les Digas A Todas Las Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas Que Se Retiren Voy A Terminar La Batalla Ahora Mismo…) / Dijo Ella Con Seriedad

…"_De Acuerdo Espero Que Sepas Lo Que Haces"_ / Dijo Ella Cortando Su Enlace Mental

_**SÍLICA:**_ Pina Estas Lista Para Hacer Ese Ataque Combinado?...¡Hiie! / Pregunto Ella Recibiendo Un Alarido De Su Dragona Contestando Que Sí…

Las Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas Que Se Encontraban Luchando Con Lo Que Quedaba De Los **"RAGKNAROK" **Se Vieron Interrumpidas Cuando Lisbeth Llego Con Ellas

_**LISBETH:**_ ¡Chicas! Tengo Un Mensaje De Sílica-Chan Que Nos Retiremos Inmediatamente / Dijo Ella Mientras Todas Minimizaban Sus Ataques

¿Qué? ¿Por Qué? ¿Acaso Planea Algo En Grande?...

¡Ha Saber Ya Saben Cómo Es Cuando Se Harta!...

"Bueno Yo Ya Me Estoy Cansando Un Poco Dejemos Que Sílica Se Encargue Del Resto"

_**LISBETH:**_ Bueno Comencemos A Retirarnos Gradualmente / Y Así Lisbeth Junto A Todas Las Mahou Shoujo Y Las Pocas Brujas Comenzaron A Retirarse Poco A Poco Claro Eso Sin Dejar De Eliminar Y Destrozar Algunos **"RAGKNAROK"** En La Retirada Poco A Poco Se Estaban Retirando, Pero En Un Momento Varios **"RAGKNAROK"** Saltaron Corriendo A Ellas….

**¡Raaaatattttttttttttaaaaa….Raattaaaaaaaaa…..Rataaaaaaaaaaaa….Raataaattaaa!**

Pero Antes De Que Corrieran Un Metro Más Fueron Aniquilados Por Una Ráfaga De Balas Mágicas Doradas Mientras Las Demás Se Retiraba Pudieron Observar Como Desde La Fortaleza Varías Ametralladoras Largas Y Enormes Estaban Disparando Una Ráfaga De Balas A Diestra Y Siniestra Cortesía De Las Gemelas Yuna-Chan Y Anna-Chan Que Sede Allí Disparaban Con Una Sonrisa, Ya Habiendo Retirándose Todas Las Demás Justo En Ese Momento Aparecía Sílica-Chan Sobre Su Dragona "Pina" De Manera Majestuosa Descendían Hasta Llegar Al Suelo Donde Se Posó La Dragona Frente A Los **"RAGKNAROK"** Que Quedaban Viendo Eso Sílica Dio Un Suspiro Y Se Posiciono En El Osico De Su Dragona Ejecutando Un Hechizo Mágico De Combinación Al Momento De Que Su Dragona "Pina" Tomara Un Poco De Aire

**SÍLICA:** Lista Pina….Ahora O Nunca _**"Arte De Sellos Mágicos: Seigen No Fuuin" (Sello Restricción Física De Amenazas)**_ / Dijo Ella mientras En Toda El Área Donde Se Encontraban Los **"RAGKNAROK" **Apareció Un Enorme Sello Mágico En El Cual Había Otros Sellos Mágicos Dentro De Este Junto A Unas Extrañas Runas Las Cuales Comenzaron A Brillar Más Y Con Eso Todos Los **"RAGKNAROK"** Cayeron Al Suelo Como Si Los Estuviera Aplastando La Gravedad Lo Cuál Era Cierto Ya Que Cada Vez Que Estas Runas Brillaban Más Aumentaba La Gravedad

A Lo Lejos En La Fortaleza Todas Miraban Con Asombro Como Silica Había Inmovilizado A Todas Esas Sabandijas En Un Momento Pero Se Iban A Quedar Más Emocionadas Al Ver Lo Siguiente

_**SÍLICA:**_ …..Y Para Rematar Ahora Pina _**"Element Fire: ¡Gouka Mekkyaku!" (Elemento Fuego: Gran Aniquilación De Fuego)**_ / Pronuncio Ella Soltando Una Gran Ráfaga De Fuego De Gran Tamaño Al Momento De Que Su Dragona Soltara Un Gran Aliento Cargado Con Gas Y Azufre Sulfúrico

Ambos Ataque Cuando Se Combinaron Formaron Una Gran Ola Masiva De Fuego Que Fue Directo A Los Paralizados **"RAGKNAROK"** Al Llegar A Ellos Nada Pudieron Hacer

**"¡Grrrrrrwwwaaa!"….."¡Grrrrrrwwwaaa!"…"¡Grrrrrrwwwaaa!"**

Solo Se Pudo Observar Como Rugían De Agonía Antes De Ser Reducidos A Cenizas Y Entonces…

**¡Fiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!...¡Booooommmmmmmmm!** Se Vio Una Gran Explosión Provocada Por Semejante Ataque, Ningún **"RAGKNA"** O **"RAGKNAROK"** Sobrevivió En Ese Ataque Devastador De La **"Bestial Sílica"**

Todas Las Mahou Shoujo Al Igual Que Las Pocas Brujas Celest Y La Misma Lisbeth Estaban Con Los Ojos Como Platos Y Las Quijadas Hasta Los Suelos Ya Que Su Líder Las Había Dejado Sorprendidas Y Sin Habla

_**LISBETH:**_ ¿E..E..Sa..Es..Nu..Estra Pequeña Sílica? ¿Es Así De Fuerte, No Me Digas Que Están Fuerte Como Kyoko O Mami-San? / Dijo Ella Tartamudeando

_**YUNA-CHAN:**_ …Parece Que…

_**ANNA-CHAN:**_ …Sí Es / Dijeron Ambas Gemelas Al Mismo Tiempo

Todas Las Demás Estaban De Acuerdo Por Lo Que Habían Visto Y Escuchado

Después De Haber Salido De Su Sorpresa Sílica Regreso Junto Con Su Dragona Pina Ambas Lucían Levemente Cansadas Ya Que Habían Utilizado Gran Parte De Su Magia Y Prana, Cuando Llego Fue Felicitada Por Todas Y Cada Una De Las Allí Presentes Por Saber Que Su Líder De Allí Era Fuerte, Sílica Les Dijo A Varías De Ellas Que Inspeccionaran A Los Alrededores Ya Que Le Intrigo Como Una Gran horda De Ellos Había Aparecido De La Nada Y Le Pidió A Oriko-Chan Y A Strength Que Revisaran El Lugar Donde Fue La Batalla Por Si Quedaba Alguna De Es Sabandijas Dicho To Esto Cada Una Comenzó A Regresar A Lo Suyo Mientras Sílica Ya Cansada Iba A tomar Un Descanso Pero Lo Que Sorprendio A La Mayoría Es Que Su Dragona Que Estaba Allí Fue Rodeada En Una Cortina De Humos Y Con Un Chasquido De Dedos Esta De Redujo De Tamaño Casi Al De Un Pequeño Pájaro Y De Un Salto Trepo A La Cabeza De Sílica-Chan Mientras Se Dejaba Caer Para Comenzar A Dormir Mientras Esta Caminaba Dejando A Todas En WTF?...

**(Fin De Flash Back)**

_**ORIKO-CHAN:**_ Y Eso Fue Lo Que Paso El Resto Ya Lo Saben / Dijo Oriko quien Estaba Sentada Sobre Una Pequeña Roca A Las Allí Presentes Asombradas Ante Tal Anécdota

_**SAYAKA:**_ Entonces Esas Malditas Sabandijas Ya Comenzaron A Moverse Sera Mejor Investigar Rápido Esto Y Avisarle A Mami-San / Dijo Sayaka Algo Seria Mientras Se Paraba

_**KYOKO:**_ Me Sorprende Sílica-Chan Que Pudiera Hacer Mi Ataque Mágico De Fuego Y Combinarlo Con El Aliento De Su Dragona Para Hacerlo Letal Eso Sí Que Es Ingenio / Hablo Kyoko Algo Sorprendida

_**ORIKO-CHAN:**_ Igual Yo También Me Quede Sorprendida Que Lo Combinara Así, Yo También Lo Puedo Hacer Pero Combinarlo Esta Fuera De Mi Alcance Por Ahora / Hablaba Oriko

_**SAYAKA:**_ Bueno Sara Mejor Ir A La Fortaleza Y Hablar Con Sílica-San Vámonos…¿Hee Saya Que Te Sucede?.../ Pregunto Sayaka A Saya Atrayendo La Atención De Kyoko Y Oriko

Entonces Saya Hablo Temerosamente Mientras Parecía Sudar En Frío

_**SAYA:**_ Oriko-Chan En Tu Relato ¿Mencionaste A Una Chica Peli Blanca De Cabello Corto Con 2 Enormes Brazos De Metal Verdad?

_**Oriko-Chan: **_Etto…Sí ¿Por Qué? / Dijo Oriko Mientras Veía A Saya Temblar

_**KYOKO:**_ En Serio ¿Ahora Que Te Pasa? / Pregunto Kyoko Con Irritación

Entonces Saya Les Comento Que Era Una De Sus Compañeras De Las "Black Stars" Y Que Ella Tenía Cierto Asunto Pendiente Con La Pobre Saya Asunto Que No Quiere Recordar

_**SAYAKA:**_ Bueno Mientras No Sea Nada De Tus Obscenidades Pervertidas Todo Estara Bien Digo No Es Como Si La Hubieras Tratado De Violar O Mancillar O Algo Por El Estilo ¿No?... / Dijo Sayaka Con Media Sonrisa A Saya Mientras Kyoko Se Reía Discretamente Y Oriko Se Sonrojaba

_**SAYA:**_ ¡Por Supuesto Que No! ¿Quién Trataría De Violar A Una Dere De Pecho Semiplano Con Un Pequeño Complejo De Sadismo? / Gritaba Saya A Los Cuatro Vientos Sin Saber Que Sayaka, Kyoko Y Oriko Estaban Juntas Un Poco Alejadas De Saya Temblando De Miedo Mientras Venía Atrás De Saya

_**SAYA:**_ Pero. Que Les Sucede ¿Por Qué Están Hasta Allá Temblando De Miedo? Parece Como Si Hubieran Visto Algo Aterrador / Dijo Saya Ignorando A Alguien A Su Espalda

Entonces Saya Hace Caso A Ellas 3 Que Le Señalan Que Mire A Su Espalda Lo Cuál Pone Demasiado Tensa A Saya Y Esta Comienza A Sudar A Mares

_**SAYA:**_ E..Etto No Me Digan ¿Es Ella La Que Esta Atrás De Mí Verdad? / Pregunto Saya Mientras Ellas 3 Asienten

_**SAYA:**_ ¿De Casualidad Esta Enojada Por Todo Lo Que Ella Escucho? / Volvió A Preguntar Mientras Ellas 3 Y Strength Asentían Mientras Saya Se Ponía Azul

_**STRENGTH: **_Así Que Con Dere De Pecho Plano ¿Eh Saya? / Dijo Strength Con Ira Y Había

_**ORIKO-CHAN:**_ ¡Bueno Saya Yo, Sayaka Y Kyoko Tenemos Que Irnos A Ver A Sílica A Hablar De Seguro Strength Y Tu Tienen Mucho De Que Hablar ¿No?

_**STRENGTH:**_ ¡Ohh Sí Oriko No Te Preocupes! ¿Verdad S-A-Y-A-Chan? / Dijo Ella Poniendo Algo Paridad A Saya (Más De Lo Que Ya Esta)

_**ORIKO-CHAN:**_ Bueno Las Dejo Solas Nos Vemos

_**SAYAKA:**_ Estoy De Acuerdo Yo También Tengo Que Hablar Con Sílica-San Nos Vemos

_**KYOKO:**_ Yo Tengo Que Ir A Ver Como Es El Lugar Así Que Bye Bye Nos Vemos / Dijeron Ambas Mientras Salían Corriendo A Gran Velocidad Dejando Una Estela De Polvo

_**SAYA:**_ ¡Traidoras! ¡Ya Me Las Pagaran¡ / Gritaba Saya A Lo Lejos

Entonces Saya Sintio Un Pequeño Escalofrío Detrás De Ella Lo Cuál Era Malo

_**STRENGTH:**_ Yare…Yare Saya Se Ve Que Hay Que Castigarte Otra Vez Súcubos Pervertida…Je Je Jeeee / Decía Mientras Se Tronaba Sus Brazos De Metal Y Sonreía De Manera Algo Sádica

_**SAYA:**_ ¡Es. Espera Yuu! ¡Podemos Hablar No Fue Mi Intención! ¡Espera! ¡Espera!

**¡Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

Fue El Grito Que Se Escuchó Por Todo El Lugar De La Pobre Saya, Grito Que Fue Escuchado Por Sayaka, Kyoko Y Oriko Quienes Ya Estaban Afuera De La Fortaleza Dispuestas A Entrar

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¿Fue Buena Idea Dejar A Saya A Solas Con Strength? / Se Preguntaba Sayaka

_**KYOKO:**_ Por Ahora Da Igual A Esa Pervertida Le Deben Estar Dando Una Buena Tunda Ja Ja Jaaa / Reía Kyoko Ante La Desgracia De Saya Generándoles 2 Gotones A Sayaka Y Oriko-Chan

_**Oriko-Chan:**_ Jeee Bueno Dejemos Eso Para Después Y Entremos / Dijo Ella Al Momento De Que Frente A Ellas Se Abría Un Enorme Puerta De Metal Habían Llegado A La Fortaleza **"Kagulder"**

¿Qué Planean Los **"RAGKNA"** Ahora Y Por Qué?

_**CONTINUARA…..**_

**NOTA: Lamento La Tardanza Es Que Como Compre Una Computadora Nueva Portátil Se Me Olvido Respaldar Mis Datos Y Otras Cosas, Bueno Ya Vimos Como Los "Ragkna" Están Comenzando Sus Movimiento ¿Todo Esto Sera Mal Augurio? Y ¿De Que Tratara La Extraña Marca Que Tiene Arxenix?...Bueno Nos Vemos En El ¡Próximo Capítulo!...**


	24. IRA CARMESÍ EL RESURGIR DEL KRUYUUNBI

Saludos Soy **ARXENIX 2.0** Y Este Es Mi Primer Fic, Me Anime Después De Tanto Tiempo A Subir Y Crear Historias Que Me Han Inspirado.

Madoka Mágica No Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes, Corresponden A Sus Correspondientes Creadores.

He Aquí Les Dejo Las Referencias Ó Acotaciones De Personajes

_**KYOKO:**_ ¿Entonces Lo Harán Verdad? / Personaje Alterno Hablando

**(Como Si No La Tuvieras Ya Perdida)** / Pensamientos De Personajes

_**"Egui Bim Na Toko Disa Yamo No Ko Fri"**_ / Hechizos Mágicos De Alto Poder

**SAYAKA: **Y Yo Era La Única Que Se Estaba Volviendo Loca / Personaje Hablando

_**¡Lidians Asseninas Sonicas!**_ / Ataque Mágico

**DETALLES: **En Este Fic Empleare Algunas Técnicas De Otros Animes Que Les Serán Algo Conocidos (Obviamente No Soy Dueño De Ellos) Habrá Unos Ataques Que Son De Mi Auditoria

Ahora Vamos Con El Fic…..

_**CAPITULO XXIV: "IRA CARMESÍ Y EL RESURGIR DEL "KRUYUUNBI"**_

La Llegada A La Fortaleza **"KAGULDER"** No Había Sido En vano Ya Que El Objetivo Principal Era La Cacería De Espectros Menores, Pero Para Su Sorpresa Lo Que Encontraron No Fue Eso Si No **"RAGKNA"… **Ya Que Estos Habían Atacado La Fortaleza Pero Lo Más Terrible Es Que Solo Era La Punta Del Iceberg…

Por Eso Justo En Este Momento Sayaka, Kyoko Y Saya Se Encontraban En Una Especie De Elegante Sala Con Una Mesa Cuadrada Muebles Finos De Madera Y Un Tapizado Rojo Vino Con Diseños Victoriano Con La Líder De Dicha Fortaleza Sílica, Las Allí Presentes Se Encontraban Hablando Seriamente Debido A Que Un Grupo De Puelli Magi Lideradas Por Una Bruja Habían Hallado Un…Enorme Nido De **"Ragknas"** En El Cuál Lograron Apreciar Diferentes Tipos De **"Ragknas" **Desde Los **"Ragkna",** **"Ragknarok",** **"Ragkna Glosw"** Lo Extraño Es Que Todos Ellos Protegían Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Agujero El Cuál Iba Hacía Abajo. Lamentablemente No Pudieron Investigar Más Ya Que Habían Sido Descubiertas Por Estas Sabandijas Las Cuáles Las Atacaron Violentamente Fue Tan Violenta La Arremetida Que Muy A Penas Lograron Salir De Allí Pues El Nido Se Hallaba En Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Acantilado Profundo El Cuál Comenzaba En Donde Descendía Una Montaña Rocosa

_**SAYAKA:**_ Entonces Esa Es La Razón Por Lo Cual Esas Sabandijas Rastreras Atacaron Su Fortaleza / Dijo Sayaka Analíticamente

**SÍLICA:** Parece Ser Que Sí / Dijo Ella Mientras Miraba A 3 Chicas Atrás De Ella

_**KYOKO:**_ Y ¿Qué Tienen Planeado Hacer Por Si Esas Sabandijas Vuelven A Atacar? / Pregunto Kyoko A Sílica

**SÍLICA:** Bueno A Decir Verdad No Contábamos Con Que Nos Topáramos Con Un Nido De **"Ragkna"** Así Que Solo Pensábamos Avisar A Anya Y Esperar A Que Llegaran Refuerzos Heeeeee / Fue Lo Que Dijo Sílica Mientras Jugaba Con Sus Dedos Tímidamente

A Kyoko Se Le Hizo Graciosa Su Respuesta Y Su Forma En Que La Dijo, Mientras Sayaka Se Palmeaba La Cara Haciéndola Recordar A Cierta **"Diosa"** Algo Tonta Y Saya Quién Se Encontraba Tomando Un Té En Una Tasa Con Un Dibujo De Una Manzana Verde Veía La Conversación Lo Curioso Es Que Ella Se Encontraba Con Unas Cuantas Vendas En Su Cabeza, Brazos Y En Una Pierna…A Lado De Ella Se Encontraba Su "Buena Y Bondadosa" Amiga Tomando El Mismo Te

**N / A:** (STRENGTH Se Encuentra Sin Sus Brazos Robóticos En Este Momentos En Lugar De Eso Tiene Sus 2 Brazos Normales Solo Que Con Guantes Desde Los Dedos Hasta Arriba De Su Hombro Ya Que Ella Domina Su Poder.)

**SAYA:** Oye Sílica-San ¿Te Puedo Preguntar Algo? / Dijo Ella Preguntando

**SÍLICA:** Bueno Ya Lo Hiciste Pero Adelante Dime ¿De Que Se Trata? / Contesto Ella

**SAYA: **¿Qué Mahou Shoujo Y Bruja Encontraron Ese Nido? / Pregunto Ella

Sílica Al Escuchar Eso Solo Dio Un Suspiro Mientras Asentía Y Le Hacia Señas A Las 3 Chicas Que Estaban Detrás De Ella

**SÍLICA:** Adelante Cuéntenles Como Encontraron Ese Nido De **"Ragkna"** / Dijo Sílica

Las 3 Chicas Se Pararon Frente A Las Demás:

"Gusto En Conocerlas Mi Nombre Es **Aoi Futaba **Mahou Shoujo Especializada En Magia Ataque Acuática Y De Viento" / Dijo Una Chica Linda De Unos 14 Años De Largo Cabello Negro Lacio Con Una Fiara Rectangular En Su Cabeza, Ojos De Color Azul Zafiro, Piel Blanca De Porcelana Vestía Un Atuendo Conformado Por Unas Botas Blancas Con Suela Azul Con Bordes Azules Las Botas Le Llegaban A Media Pierna Las Cuales Cubrían Unas Medias Blancas Con Un Listón De Lado En Cada Una Mientras Terminaba En Un Dobles Igual Azul Que Llegaban A Medio Muslo Llevaba Una Licra Color Negro Y Sobre Esta Una Especie De Falda Color Azul La Cuál Tenia 2 Cortes En Cada Lado En Su Cintura Llevaba Un Cinturón Color Cromo En El Cuál Estaba Enganchada Una Fina Y Delgada De Espada Blanca Con Diseños Al Estilo Victoriano Junto A Un Martillo De Metal Color Azul El Cuál Parecía Algo Tecnológico, Llevaba Puesta Una Blusa Blanca Sin Mangas En La Que Se Veía Un Cruce De 2 Franjas Azules Simulando Una Cruz Y Por Ultimo Traía Unos Guantes Sin Dedos Color Blanco Los Cuáles Mostraban Placas De Metal Sobre Estos Los Guantes Iban Desde Sus Dedos Hasta Sus Ante Brazos En Donde Terminaban Con Un Dobles En Azul

"¡Hola Yo Soy **Penny** Gusto En Conocerlas Soy Miembro De **(A.M.S.U.)** Puelli Magi De Asalto!" Y ¡Una De Las 7 Estacas Del Purgatorio! / Hablo Mientras Grito Una Chica Peli Anaranjada De Cabello Corto Abultado Con Un Moño Rosa Sobre Este De Ojos Verde Brilloso Junto A Unas Leve Pecas Vestía Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Vestido Loli Gothic La Blusa Era Color Crema-Café Con Varios Botones Negros El Resto Era Un Vestido De Tirantes Negro Con Bordes Verde-Brilloso El Cuál Atravesaba Su Vestido En Forma De Una Línea En Curvas Color Verde-Brilloso Junto A Unas Medías Negras Con Líneas Verdes En Par Que Abarcaban Todo Las Medías Las Tenia A La Altura Del Muslo Junto A Unos Tenis Negros Deportivos Con Una Palomilla Verde En Su Espalda Cargaba Una Enorme Hacha Negra Con Detalles En Color Verde-Brillosos En El Mango De Doble Filo El Cuál Se Podía Apreciar Un Grabado De Estrella En El Centro De Esta

"Me Llamo **Akihisa** Bruja De La Orden De Las **"Wichs Of Nigth**" Mi Especialidad Las Lanzas Y Las Cuchillas Con Lazo" / Hablo Monótonamente La Chica Vestida De Bruja Ella Tenía El Cabello Largo Y Lacio Color Café Avellana Las Puntas De Su Cabello Apuntaban Hacia Arriba Sobre Su Cabeza Tenía Puesto Un Sombrero Negro De Bruja Pero De Lado Donde Su Cabello Cubría Un Ojo Izquierdo Del Cuál Se Podía Ver Una Cicatriz, Su Otro Ojo Era Purpura, Vestía Una Camisa Manga Larga Roja Que Llegaba Hasta Sus Manos Donde Tenia Las Uñas Pintadas De Rojo En Su Cuello Colgaba Un Colige De Una Estrella Dorada De 5 Puntos Con Un Signo Musical, Vestía Una Falda De Tablones Color Negro Con Un Borde Rojo, Unas Medias Negras Hasta Las Rodillas Usaba Unas Botas Negras De Agujetas Rojas Con Suela Gruesa Y Gual Roja En Su Mano Derecha Llevaba Una Lanza Roja Con Grabados Algo Extraños Pero Con Una Hermosa Punta Dorada

**SÍLICA:** Ellas Son 3 De Las 7 Que Salieron A Rastrear De Donde Vinieron Esa Horda De **"Ragkna"** Si Se Preguntan Por Que Solo Hay 3 De Ellas Es…Que El Resto De Las Demás Salieron Algo Heridas Al Tratar De Enfrentar A Los **"Ragkna"** Que Las Habían Descubierto / Dijo Silica

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¡Hee¡ ¿Se Encuentran Bien Verdad Por Que Puedo Ayudar A Sanar Sus Heridas Con Mi Magia Curativa? / Pregunto Sayaka Por Las Demás Pero Fue Interrumpida Por Aoi

**AOI:** No Te Preocupes Sayaka-San Justo En Este Momento **Elsha** Se Encuentra Curando Sus Heridas No Fue Nada Grave Pero No Se Podía Mover Mucho A Un Así Te Agradezco La Intención / Dijo Aoi Con Una Sonrisa Sincera Calmando A Sayaka

_**SAYAKA:**_ De Acuerdo…

**SÍLICA:** Vamos Sayaka Ya Lo Malo Ya Paso Pero Eso No Significa Que Lo Peor No Vaya A Pasar / Hablo Sílica Con La Mirada Muy Sería Que No Paso Desapercibida Para Todas

_**KYOKO:**_ Entonces ¿Qué Hacemos Con Ese Nido De **"Ragkna" **Que Hallaron / Pregunto Kyoko Mientras Comía Una Barra De Chocolate

**SÍLICA:** La Verdad No Sé Qué Hacer…

_**SAYAKA:**_ Primero Que Nada Oigamos El Como Aoi-Chan, Penny, Akihisa Y Las Demás Encontraron El Nido / Dijo Sayaka Mientras Miraba A Las Nombradas Y Estas Asentían

Entonces Akihisa Comenzó A Relatarles El Como Encontraron Ese Nido Mientras Buscaban Algún Rastro De Los **"Ragkna"** Que Habían Atacado La Fortaleza Comenzaron A Rastrear Algún Rastro O Indicio Que Las Llevara A Esas Sabandijas Y ¡Lo Consiguieron! Lo Más Extraño Es Que Habían Llegado A Un Acantilado Que Terminaba En Una Llanura Detrás De Una Rocosa Montaña Casi Todas Las Mahou Shoujo Que Habían Salido A Rastrear A Esas Sabandijas Rastreras Tenían Un Mal Presentimiento Cuándo Habían Llegado Al Acantilado Y Según Como Relataban De Ese Acantilado En Lo Profundo Se Sentía Una Asquerosa Sensación Desagradable Así Que Todas Bajaron A Cierta Profundidad pero Cuando Llegaron Abajo Estas Se Llevaron La Peor Sorpresa De Su Vida Al Encontrar Todo Un Ejército De **"Ragkna"** De Diferente Tipo Que Conocían Y Peor Es Que Eran Tantos Que No Pudieron Contra Atacar Por Lo Cual Se Vieron Forzadas A Retirarse Con Algunas De Sus Compañeras Heridas Lo Último Que Habían Alcanzado A Ver Fue Una Agujero Más De Donde Provenía Más Esa Sensación De Peligro Lo Raro Es Que Ese Agujero Era Muy Bien Custodiado Por Varios **"Ragknarok"** Lo Que Las Hacia Preguntarse…

¿Qué Demonios Era Eso Que Tanto Protegían Las Sabandijas De Los **"Ragkna"?**

Esa Parte Del Relato Es Lo Que Más Le Llamaba La Atención A todas Las Presentes Ya Que Según Ellas Los **"Ragkna"** No Eran Muy Complejos Para Planear Grandes Planes Ya Que Su Fallido Ataque A La Fortaleza **"KAGULDER"** Era Una Muestra De Ello

Pero Lo Que más Las Preocupaba ¿Qué Era Lo Que Los **"Ragkna"** Protegían Con Tanto Recelo…Todas Lo Pensaban Hasta Que Alguien Grito Lo Que Realmente Estaba Sucediendo

¡No Puede Ser Esto Es Realmente Malo…Malo…Malo! Quién Había Gritado Era Kyoko Quién Había Estado Pensando Lo Que Había Escuchado Por Parte De Akihisa

El Grito De Kyoko Había Sorprendido A Todas Las Presentes Allí

_**SAYAKA: **_¿¡Ahora Que Rayos Te Pasa Kyoko!? / Pregunto Sayaka Algo Enojada

**SÍLICA:** ¿Qué Sucede Kyoko-San? ¿Por Qué Te Alteras?

_**KYOKO:**_ ¡Hee!...¿No Lo Entienden? / Pregunto Ella Mientras Todas Negaban Con La Cabeza

_**KYOKO:**_ Lo Que Sucede Es Que En Ese Agujero Que Aoi, Penny Y Akihisa Observaron Mientras Se Retiraban Era Un Agujero Donde Se Encontraba Un Huevo O Capullo Según El **"Ragkna" **Que Lo Haya Puesto Lo Que Hace Que La Cosa Empeore Enorme Mente / Dijo Kyoko Dejando En Shock A Todas Incluso A Strength

**AOI:** ¿Por Qué Lo Dices Kyoko-San?

**PENNY:** ¡Hheee! No Lo Veo Tan Malo Solo Hay Que Aplastar Ese Huevo O Capullo Y Listo ¿No?

**AKIHISA:** No Tontas A Lo Que Kyoko-San Se Refiere Es Que Todas Esas Sabandijas De Los **"Ragkna"** Que Habíamos Visto Se Están Preparando Para Salir De Ese Nido Una Vez Que Eso Que Esta Dentro De Ese Huevo O Capullo Nazca De Allí / Fue La Deducción Muy Seria De Akihisa La Cuál Hablo Sin Emociones Pero Estaba Levemente Aterrada

**SÍLICA:** Es…E…Eso Posible Kyoko / Menciono Sílica Algo Perturbada

_**KYOKO:**_ (Suspiro) Lo Más Posible Que Sí Eso Explicaría El Por Que Atacaron La Fortaleza Ya Que Es La Amenaza Más Cerca Para Ellos Y Esa **"Cosa" **Planeaban Acabar Con Toda Amenaza Que Hubiera A La Redonda Y Eso Es Lo Que Más Me Aterra / Dijo Ella

**SAYA:** ¿He Por Qué? / Pregunto Saya Mientras Sostenía Su Tasa La Cuál Temblaba

_**KYOKO:**_ …..Posiblemente Lo Que Esta En Ese Huevo O Capullo Este Por Nacer En Estos Días Y Creo Que Al Nacer Todos Esos **"Ragkna"** Van A Lanzar Toda Una Masiva Horda De Ellos A La Superficie / Dijo Ella Aterrando A Las Demás

**SAYA:** …Sílica ¿Hay Una Ciudad O Pueblo Cercano A Los Alrededores De Esta Zona / Pregunto Saya

**SÍLICA: **S.. Sí A 6 Kilómetros Se Encuentra Una Enorme Ciudad Llamada "**Ciudad Center**" Y A 3 Kilómetros Antes Hay Varios Pueblos Pequeños Y Medianos Además De Una Base Militar Allí / Dijo Ella

Todas Estaban Aterradas Ante Tal Revelación. Justo En Ese Instante Sayaka Hablo Ya Que Estaba Escuchando Todo En Silencio

_**SAYAKA:**_ _**…."R. Pandora Participio"….**_ / Dijo Ella Mientras Abría Los Ojos Llamando La Atención De Todas Las Cuáles No Entendían Nada

_**SAYAKA:**_ Lo Que Esta En Ese Agujero Allá Abajo En Ese Nido De **"Ragkna"** Es Un Paracito Mutado Altamente Peligroso Esa Cosa Si Ya Va A Nacer Es Por Que Ya Muto Nuevamente Esto Esta Fuera De Nuestro Alcance Esto Es Una **"Amenaza Clase S **O** SS"** / Dijo Sayaka Muy Seriamente A Todas

_**KYOKO:**_ ¿Cómo Es Que Sabes Lo Que Esta Allá Abajo Sin Siquiera Haber Lo Visto? / Pregunto Kyoko Con Duda

_**SAYAKA:**_ Es Porque Cierta Bruja Lo Enfrento En El Pasado… / Dijo Ella

**SÍLICA:** ¿Hee Ósea Que Esa Cosa Ya Existía Y Esto Ya Había Pasado? / Pregunto Ella

**SAYA:** Dime Sayaka ¿Quién Enfrento A Ese Parasito Mutado Y En Donde? / Pregunto Saya Ya Que Ella No Tenía Conocimiento Alguno De Esa **"Cosa"**

Sayaka Ante Esas Preguntas Soltó Un Ligero Suspiro Ya Que Les Contaría Cierto Secreto Que Solo **Ella**, **Akemi** Y **ARXENIX MASTERX** Sabían

_**SAYAKA:**_ Esa **"Cosa"** Era Uno De Los Antiguos **"Ragkna"** Que Habían Llegado A Nuestro Mundo Solo Que Estos Al Llegar No Pudieron Adaptarse Y Morían Pero Hubo Uno Que Resistió El Ambiente De Nuestro Mundo, Pero A Un Así Solo Lo Logro Mutando Según Lo Poco Que Se Estuvo Vagando Y Matando Por Allí Hasta Que Fue Capturado Por Un Grupo De Científicos Militares En Inglaterra Los Cuáles Al Ver Que Se Trataba De Una Criatura Nunca Antes Vista Y Muy Violenta Comenzaron A Experimentar Con El…Lo Peor Fue Cuando Le Implantaron Embriones De Varias Especies Extintas Eso Fue Lo…Peor Que Pudieron Hacer Ya Que Esa **"Cosa" **Muto Horriblemente A Un Enorme Gusano Con Una Mandíbula Con Dientes Afilados Y Una Lengua-Tentáculo Como De Serpiente Además De Tener Patas De Araña Y Un Enorme Ojo Negro En Su Lomo Esa **"Cosa"** Era Un Vil Monstruo Si Se Le Podía Llamar Así, Cuando Esa **"Cosa"** Logro Matar Y Tragarse A Todos Los Científicos Y Personas Allí Escapo Del Laboratorio Donde Se Hallaba Lo Peor Es Que Ese Laboratorio Se Encontraba Cerca De Un Pueblo Y Ya Sabrán Lo Que Paso / Dijo Ella A Todas

**SÍLICA:** ¿Qué Fue Lo Que Paso Sayaka?

_**SAYAKA:**_ ….Esa Cosa Mato Y Se Tragó A Cada Habitante Ya Fuera Humano O No Ay Que También Se Tragó A Los Animales, Cuando El Gobierno Ingles Se Dio Cuenta Mandaron A Poner En Cuarentena Toda La Zona Ya Que Esa **"Cosa"** Volvió A Mutar Haciendo Un Enorme Capullo Donde Arrojaba A Los Pocos Que No Mataba Y Lugo Se Metía Dentro De Allí Soltando Una Enorme Cantidad De Viscosidad Para Luego Abrir Su Enorme Boca De Que Esta Salieran Muchos Tentáculos Que Salían Del Capullo Y Buscaban A Más Victimas Mientras Que Las Que El Tenia Se Las…Tragaba ¡Vivas! Con Su Lengua La Cuál Se Abría Una Quijada Como Una Anaconda Y Se Los Tragaba, Los Militares Que Habían Llegado Allí Para Eliminar A Esa **"Cosa"** Eran Devorados Por Eso Solo Podían Atacarla A Distancia Con Artillería Pesada, Lo Malo Es Que Cada Día Se Volvía Enorme Hasta Que Una Noche Se Desato El Infierno Esa **"Cosa"** Surgió Del Capullo Lo Que Era Un Gusano Amorfo Se Había Convertido En Un Demonio Horrible Tenia Forma De Gárgola Con Una Cabeza De La Cuál Colgaban Varias Cabezas De Serpiente Sin Ojos Pero Con Grandes Mandíbulas Afiladas, De Donde Comenzaba El Cuello Había Un Gran Ojo Rojo Con Negro Y Dentro De Este Un Punto Que Se Movía, Tenia En Las Garras Una Cara Horrible De Un Ser Humanoide Y En La Otra Una Deformada Garra De 3 Huesos Negros Esa Cosa Era Un **"Ragkna"** Pero Ahora Se Había Convertido En Un Monstruo Apocalíptico, Por Desgracia El Gobierno Inglés Trato Por Todo Los Medíos Pararlo Incluso Le Lanzaron Armamento Pesado Y Peligroso Que Muy Apenas Lo Lograron Herir En Cierto Momento Se Estaba Considerando El Uso De Armas Nucleares Para Borrarlo Del Mapa Pero Eso Causaría Mucho Más Destrucción Pero Fue Justo En Ese Momento Que Cierta Bruja Apareció / Sayaka Con Cierta Sonrisa

Todas Estaban Aterradas De Que Esa Misma Criatura Parasito O **"Cosa"** Haya Existido Ahora Todas Ellas Estaban Interesadas En Saber Que Tan Poderosa Fue Esa Bruja Como Para Desafiar A Semejante Aberración

_**SAYAKA:**_ (Suspiro) Como Iba Diciendo Se Estaba A punto De Usarse Armamento Nuclear Para Destruir A La **"Cosa" **Pero Justo En Ese Momento Del Alba En Pleno Horizonte Se Pudo Observar Un Triple Rayo Purpura-Oscuro Impactar Contra La **"Cosa"** Derribándola De Un Solo Golpe Fue Tan Potente Que Termino Incrustándola En El Suelo Todos Los Militares Y Agentes Que Se Encontraban Allí Quedaron Impactados Al Ver Que En El Horizonte Se Acercaba Flotando Un Enorme Buque Acorazado Negro El Cuál Tenia 3 Cañones Los Cuales Habían Disparado Tan Rápido Como Había Llegado De El Salto Una Persona Que Estaba Flotando Frente A La **"Cosa"** Que Se Había Levantado Ante Todos Se Presentaba Lo Que Parecía Se Una Bruja Vestida De Azul Con Una Gabardina De Cabello Plata Largo La Cuál Tenían Un Listón Azul Con Una Rosa Blanca Ojos Con Un Extraño Patrón De Hélices Y Anillos Encaraba Cara A Cara A La **"Cosa"** En Sus Manos Tenia Una Hermosa Oz De Cromo-Plata Con Dorado Y Que De Un Momento Hizo Crecer Esa Oz Enormemente Justo Al Momento De Que El Buque Acorazado Se Posicionara A Un Lado De Ella Lista Para Encarar A La **"Cosa" **Pero Antes De Eso Con Una Sola Mano Hizo Un Seña De Dedos Y Chasquido Detrás De Ellas Apareció Un Circulo Mágico Enorme Del Cual Surgió Un Enorme Dragón Purpura Con Rojo De 3 Cabezas Con ,Mandíbulas Rojas Y Afiladas Ojos Rojos Con Una Iris Negra Tenia 3 Brazos Y 3 Pares De Alas De Dragón Con Un Rugido De La **"Cosa"** Inicio Una Ardua Y Titánica Batalla…..…La Cuál Tras Horas Y Horas Duro Hasta La Llegada Del Alba Alrededor De Lo Que Una Vez Fue Un Hermoso Bosque Y Paisaje Solo Se Encontraba Un Enorme Cráter Y En El Centro De Este Se Econtraba Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Enorme Esqueleto Tan Negro Como La Brea Desmoronándose Como Si De Arena O Polvo Se Tratara Mientras Encima De Este Se Observaba A Una Bruja Plateada Contemplar El Hermoso Amanecer Con Una Sonrisa Para Después Desaparecer Junto Al Acorazado Buque En Un Destello Pero Antes De Desaparecer Grito Una Frase A Los 4 Vientos _**¡Soy La Silver Witch Cross! **_Desapareciendo En El Resplandor Del Amanecer… Toda Esta Historia Que Les He Contado Quedo Denominado Como El Incidente De **"Pandora"** Y La Bruja Que Logro Tal Azaña De Aniquilar A La **"Cosa"** Fue La Legendaria **"Silver Witch Cross"… **/ Dijo Sayaka Terminando Su Relato Viendo Las Caras De Asombro De Todas Las Presentes Incluyendo Las De Strength Y Oriko-Chan Esta Ultima Quien Se Había Colado A Su Reunión

_**KYOKO: M..**_E.. Est…As Dic…Diciendo Que La Bruja Más Fuerte Derroto Y Aniquilo A Esa Cosa Es….

**SÍLICA:** N…O…No..Me..Digas Que Es Ak…..

_**SAYAKA:**_ Ciertamente La Bruja Más Fuerte Fue Quién Acabo Con La **"Cosa"** Fue La Legendaria **"Silver Witch Cross"** Ósea Mi Senpai Akemi…../ Dijo Sayaka

**¡Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!** Akemi Sensei La Legendaria **"Silver Witch Cross"** Fue Quien Derroto Y Acabo Con Esa Horrible **"Cosa"** **¡Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!** Fueron Los Gritos De Aoi, Penny Y Akihisa Las Cuales Al Saber Eso Se Desmayaron De La Emoción Mientras Sílica Lo Negaba Mientras Sonríe.

**SÍLICA:** ¡Ahora Se Por Qué Akemi-San Es La Bruja Más Poderosa Casi Al Mismo Nivel Que "**Walpurguis Nigth"** Y El Que Alguna Vez Haya Sido La Aprendiz De **MEGAMI-SAMA! **/ Gritaba Sílica Mientras Que Saya Y Strength Y Sayaka Quedaban En Shock Al Escuchar Eso Ya Que No Tenían Idea De Eso

Después De Un Rato Y De Que Las Ya Desmayadas Despertaran Sayaka Tomo De Nuevo La Palabra Para Decir Lo Siguiente

_**SAYAKA:**_ Chicas A Lo Que Nos Enfrentamos Ya No Son Simples **"Ragkna"** Ahora Es Un Monstruo Demoniaco Paracito Un _**"KRUYUUNBI"**_ Por Lo Que Nos Veremos Obligadas A Pedir Toda La Ayuda Necesaria Para Detener A Ese Paracito Y A Esos **"Ragkna" **

Sílica Cuantas Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas Hay Disponibles En La Fortaleza **"KAGULDER"** / Pregunto Ella A Sílica

**SÍLICA:** Tenemos En Total A 45 Mahou Shoujo (Puelli Magi) Y A 5 Brujas (Brujas Celest) De Las Cuales 5 Mahou Shoujo Están Heridas, 7 De Ellas Se Encargan Del Arsenal Mágico Axel, Otras 3 Se Encargan Del Manejo De La Fortaleza En La Sala De Control, 2 Brujas Se Encargan De Las Barreras Mágicas En Total Solo Contamos Con 30 Mahou Shoujo, 3 Brujas, Yo Y Pina

_**SAYAKA:**_ A Un Con Nosotras No Somos Muchas Como Para Armar Una Pequeña Armada Y Lanzar Un Contra Ataque Y El Convocar A Toda Puelli Magi De **(A.M.S.U.)** Llevaría Días Además Esta Lo De Nuestra Posible Guerra Con Los "**Ragkna"** Hmmmm…..Hmmmmmm...Hmmmmmm Pedir Ayuda A Las **"Witchs Of Nigth"** Tomaría Igual De Tiempo Por Los **"Espectros"** Hmmmmmmm….Hmmmmmm../ Sayaka Pensaba En Algún Plan Para Afrontar Esta Amenaza

_**KYOKO:**_ Y ¿Por Qué No Simple Mente Lanzamos Un Ataque Sorpresivo A Esa Sabandijas? / Dijo Kyoko Con Interés

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¿Hee?

**SÍLICA:** ¿Y Cómo? / Pregunto Silica

_**KYOKO:**_ **1ro** Organizamos A Todas Las Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas De La Fortaleza Para Un Contra Ataque Llevando Además Todo El Arsenal Mágico Axe Con Ellas.

**2do** Mientras Ellas Se Preparan Para Atacar A Distancia Y En Grupos Nosotras Ósea Sayaka, Yo, Saya, Strength, Iremos Directamente A Diezmar A Todas Esas Sabandijas De Los **"Ragkna"** A Cualquier Costo Después Haremos Salir A Ese Paracito _**"**_**KRUYUUNBI**_**"**_ A La Superficie Donde Lo Inmovilizaremos Y Lo Atacaremos ¡Con Todo Lo Que Tengamos! Hasta Hacerlo Polvo

**3ero** Antes Del Segundo Paso Enviaremos Un Mensaje A Mami-San En El Que Necesitamos Apoyo Enviando A La Mitad De Todas Las Mahou Shoujo De **(A.M.S.U.)** Que Estén Disponibles, A Las Brujas Que Estén En El Castillo Aincrad También Les Pediremos Que Vengan, Que Saya Convoque A Las **"BLACK STARS"** Restantes Y Por Ultimo Necesitaremos El **ARCADIA** De **ARXENIX MASTERX** Junto Con Toda Su Artillería Sumando Todo Eso Tenemos Una Pequeña Armada De 490 Mahou Shoujo, 195 Brujas, 5 **"BLACK STARS"** Y La **Tripulación** Del **Arcadia **Con Eso Somos 705 Contra Todo Unas Centenas De Esas Sabandijas / Hablo Kyoko Diciendo Su Estrategia

Todas En La Sala Se Encontraban Impactadas Por La Estrategia Que Había Trazado Kyoko En Minutos Así Que Cada Una Hablo Acerca De Su Idea

**SÍLICA:** Buena Estrategia Kyoko Casi Todo Es Perfecto Excepto Que No Puedo Movilizar Todo El Arsenal Mágico Axe Solo Puedo Movilizar 3 Sellos De Artillería Lo Demás Lo Podemos Hacer / Hablo Sílica

_**KYOKO:**_ No Hay Problema Ya Contaba Con Eso En El Margen De Error…Sayaka?

_**SAYAKA:**_ Me Sorprende Tu Estrategia Por Lo De Pedir Ayuda A Mami-San Dalo Por Hecho A Un Que No Se Si Exactamente Ya Haya Llegado **ARXENIX MASTERX** Y El **ARCADIA** Según Ya Debió Haber Llegado A Un Que No Te Preocupes De Seguro Él Se Dara Cuenta Recuerda Sus Palabras De Aquella Vez / Dijo Sayaka A Kyoko

_**KYOKO:**_ Jeee Bueno Eso Es Cierto Ese Maniaco Explosivo Vendrá Y ¿Tu Saya?

**SAYA:** De Hecho Ya He Hecho El Llamado Justo En Estos Momentos Se Dirigen Al Cuartel General De **(A.M.S.U.)** Aincrad Solo Debo Avisarles Que Cambien El Rumbo Y Estarán Aquí Solo Que No Se En Que Momento Llegaran / Dijo Saya Mientras Strength Asentía

_**SAYAKA:**_ Bueno Esta Decidido Usaremos El Plan De Ataque De Kyoko Mañana Al Amanecer Lanzaremos Nuestro Ataque / Dijo Sayaka Mientras Todas Asentían

Habiendo Terminado Su Reunión Cada Una Se Retiró Sílica A Avisar A Todas Sobre El Plan Junto A Aoi, Penny, Akihisa, Saya Y Strength Junto A Oriko-Chan Fueron A Buscar Algo De Comer Y Beber Ya Que Sería Un Largo Día Mañana, Solo Quedaron Sayaka Y Kyoko Quienes Caminaban Rumbo A La Salida Pero Hablando

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¿Crees Que Funcionara Tu Estrategia Para Vencer A Ese _**"**_**KRUYUUNBI**_**"?**_ / Pregunto Sayaka Algo Preocupada

_**KYOKO:**_ Sayaka Tanto Tu Como Yo Sabemos Que No Tenemos Oportunidad Contra Lo Que Esta Allá Abajo Desarrollándose Mi Estrategia Es Para Ganar Tiempo En Lo Que Llegan Akemi Y Esa Tal Madoka / Dijo Kyoko Sorprendiendo A Sayaka

_**SAYAKA:**_ Jeee Es Cierto Solo Akemi, Megami Y Mami-San Pueden Contra Esa **"Cosa"** / Dijo Sayaka Con Burla

Caía La Hermosa Noche En Las Planas Llanuras Donde Se Encontraba La Fortaleza **"KAGULDER"** Justo En Esta Fresca Noche Se Podía Observar Además De Un Hermoso Cielo Estrellado El Cuál Era Iluminado Por La Luz De Una Hermosa Luna Fuera De Esta Base De **(A.M.S.U.)** Se Estaban Reuniendo Todas Las Mahou Shoujo Disponibles Así Como Las Brujas Que Hubieran Allí Todas Estaban Listas Y Armadas Junto A Ellas Se Podía Observar Unos 2 Camiones Medianos Todo Terreno Transportaban Todo Un Arsenal De Cañones, Lanzadores Y Ojivas, También Estaban Presentes Aoi, Penny Y Akihisa Todas Armadas Con Sus Espadas, Hacha Y Lanza Frente A Todas Ellas Se Encontraba Sílica Y Las Gemelas Yunna Y Anna Hablando Sobre Los Últimos Detalles Frente A Ellas Estaba El Grupo De Sayaka, Kyoko, Saya Y Strength Quienes Serían La Primera Línea De Asalto Al Nido De Los **"Ragkna"** Entonces Sílica Se Les Acerco

**SÍLICA:** Bueno Kyoko Hicimos Todo Tal Y Como Decía Tu Plan De Estrategia Ya Le Envíe Un Mensaje A Mami-San Explicándole De La Situación Y Que Si Estaba El **Capitán ARXENIX** Que Nos Apoyara Con El **ARCADIA **Solo Espero Que Lleguen Antes Del Amanecer / Dijo Sílica Mientras Dejaba Salir Un Pequeño Respiro

_**KYOKO:**_ Te Lo Agradezco Sílica Y Gracias Por Confiar En Mí Y En Todas Nosotras

**SÍLICA: **No Es De Nada…Además No Teníamos Muchas Opciones Que Digamos… / Agradecía Ella Algo Apenada En Eso Saya Se Acerca A Ellas

**SAYA:** Chicas…Tal Como Lo Pidió Kyoko Contacte Con Las Demás **"BLACK STARS" **Y Les Explique Como Esta La Cosa Que Hubo Cambio De Planes Y Ahora Se Dirigen Hacía Acá A Un Que No Tomaron Muy Alegremente El Cambio De Rumbo En Especial **DEAD….** / Dijo Saya Recordando Las Quejas De Cierta Peli Negra De Gafas…

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¡Bueno Ya Que Todas Estamos Listas Ya Saben Que Hacer!

**¡Ssíiiiiiiiiii!** Gritaron Todas / Igual Kyoko Les Volvió A Decir Nuevamente El Plan De Ataque A Seguir….

_**KYOKO:**_** 1ro** Nosotras 4 Iremos A Atacar El Nido De Esas Sabandijas Rastreras Causando El Mayor Alboroto Y Daño Posible Durante 3 Horas Tiempo En El Que Ustedes Deberán Haber Llegado Al Punto De Ataque

**2do** Una Vez Que Ya Hayan Llegado Establecido Y Tomado Sus Posiciones De Ataque Esperaran Hasta Que Nosotras Hayamos Salido Siendo Esa La Señal Para Comenzar A Atacar Con Gran Parte De La Artillería Pesada Haciendo Salir A Los **"Ragkna" **Que Queden

**3ro** Ya Que Hayan Llegado Refuerzos Arremeteremos Con Un Contra Ataque Magíco Masivo Contra Ese **"Parasito"** Que Este Allí ¿Entendieron La Estrategia? / Pregunto Kyoko (Quién Milagrosamente No Estaba Comiendo Algo)

**¡Si Kyoko-San Entendimos Perfectamente Solo Hay Que Hacer Que Salgan Y Los Acabamos!** / Dijeron La Mayoría De Ellas Listas

_**KYOKO:**_ Bueno Siendo Así Estamos Listas…Nos Vemos Allá Sílica…Sayaka ¿Puedes Hacernos Los Honores? / Dijo Kyoko A Sílica Mientras Se Despedían

_**SAYAKA:**_ Con Todo Gusto _**"Hiaranshi No Haindallck"**_ / Dijo Sayaka Al Momento De Que Ella, Kyoko, Saya Y Strength Salieran Disparadas En Un Destello Azul Siendo Observado Por Sílica Y Todas Perderse En El Horizonte Cerca De Unas Montañas Rocosas

**SÍLICA:** ¡Bueno Que Esperamos Vamos! **¡Hhhoooooooooooooooooooooooo!** Grito Sílica Mientras Todas Comenzaban A Moverse Hacía Su Destino Algunas Iban Corriendo A Una Velocidad Acelerada, Otras Iban Volando En Escobas Cortesía De Algunas Brujas, Otras Igual Mente Volando Pero Sobre Una Invocatoria Mágica Como Halcones, Águilas, Pájaros, Dragones Y Un Murciélago? Mientras Otras Pocas Las Seguían A Paso Lento Por El Arsenal Que Llevaban…

…

En Algún Punto Lejos Donde Se Situaba Una Gran Llanura Desértica Cerca De Una Montaña Rocosa Se Puede Apreciar Lo Lugrebe Del Lugar…Aparecía Un Destello Azul El Cuál Caía, Justo Antes De Que Tocara El Suelo Aparecieron 4 Chicas Quienes Eran Nada Menos Que Sayaka, Kyoko, Strength Y Saya Las Cuáles Al Llegar Al Lugar Pudieron Sentir En El Ambiente Una Sensación Desagradable Proveniente De Un Gran Acantilado Que Se Encontraba En Medio De La Extensa Llanura

_**SAYAKA:**_ Así Que Ese Es El Nido Haaa…Típico De Esas Sabandijas Esconderse Como Siempre / Exclamo Sayaka

_**KYOKO:**_ Que Más Da Vayamos Rápido Y Comzemossssc…/ Dijo Ella Mientras Comía Un Pocky

Entonces Las 4 Comenzaron A Correr Rápidamente Hacía Dicho Lugar En El Transcurso Todas Venían Absortas En Sus Pensamientos Hasta Que A Kyoko Le Pasa Algo Por La Cabeza Acerca De La **"BLACK STARS"** Que Viene Con Ellas, Entonces Dirige Su Mirada A Strength Y A Saya

_**KYOKO:**_ Oye Saya…

**SAYA:** ¿Qué?

_**KYOKO:**_ Dime…Strength También Tiene Un Nombre Como El Tuyo…Digo Eso De Las **"Black Stars"** Es Solo Un Titulo Y Al Igual Que Tu Alías De **"Black Gold Saw" **¿No? / Pregunto Kyoko Mientras Saya Y Strength Abrían Sus Ojos Y Sayaka Escuchaba Con Curiosidad

**SAYA:** ….Eres Algo Perspicaz Kyoko…Sí Todas Las **"BLACK STARS" **Tenemos Nombre Además De Nuestros Títulos / Contesto Saya Tranquilamente Con Una Sonrisa

_**KYOKO:**_ …Interesante...

**SAYA:** Como Sabrás Las **"BLACK STARS"** Están Conformadas Por Nosotras 5 Conocidas Como: **"Black Rock Shooter"**, **"Dead Master"**, **"Chariot"**, **"Black Gold Saw"**, **"Strength"** Somos Conocida Por Nuestras Peleas Que Luchábamos Antes En Nuestro Submundo Cada Una De Nosotras Tenemos Habilidades Únicas Al Igual Que Armas Únicas, Bueno Me Estoy Saliendo Del Tema Como Decía Tenemos Nombres Propios El Mío Es **"Saya"** Y De La Chica Aquí A Mi Lado Que Ostenta El Título De **"Strength"** Se Llama…

"**Yuu"** **Un Gusto Conocerlas** / Dijo Una Voz Algo Dere Quién Las Interrumpió

_**KYOKO:**_ ¿Heee?

**SAYA:** Vaya Hasta Que Hablas Normalmente **"Yuu"** Parecía Que El Gato Te Había Comido La Lengua Otra Vez Jeeeeee…. / Se Reía Saya

**YUU:** (Suspiro) Aahh Sabes Que Viejas Costumbres No Se Quitan Así De Fácil Saya Ha Y Por Cierto ¡No Fastidies Con Eso Otra Vez!... / Hablaba **"Strength"** Ahora Conocida Como Yuu

Kyoko Veía Con Asombro La Interacción De Ambas Y No Pudo Evitar Soltar Una Pequeña Risita

_**KYOKO:**_ Ja Ja Jaa Jaaaa

**SAYA / YUU:** ¡¿De Qué Te Ríes?! / Preguntaron Ambas Con El Ceño Fruncido

_**KYOKO:**_ Jeeeeee Es….Que…Recuerdan…A Mi Y A Sayaka / Dijo Kyoko Mientras En Frente Se Escuchaba A Sayaka Diciendo Que No Era Cierto

Bueno Al Menos Se Que Se Llevan Bien Espero Conocer A Sus Compañeras / Dijo Kyoko Alegremente Mientras Yuu Y Saya Tenían Una Gota Por Sus Cabezas

_**SAYAKA:**_ **¡Chicas Ya Llegamos Estén Preparadas!**

Fue El Grito De Sayaka Lo Que Las Saco De Su Platica Y Las Puso En Alerta Ya Que Habían Llegado Al Borde Del Acantilado El Cuál Parecía Una Enorme Grieta Abierta En Medio

**SAYA: **¿Con Que Es Aquí?

**YUU:** No Me Agrada La Sensación Que Despide Este Lugar

_**KYOKO:**_ ¡Bueno Que Estamos Esperando!...¡Wajuuuuuuuu!

_**SAYAKA:**_ Ahh…Espera Kyoko Ahhh…Sa Cabeza Hueca

Sin Espera U Orden Alguna Kyoko Se Lanzó Por El Precipicio En Picada Mientras Exclamaba Un Gemido Seguida De Sayaka Quién Al Ver La Acción De Kyoko También Se Había Lanzado, Saya Y Yuu Quienes Vieron Eso Estaban Con Los Ojos Como Platos Y Con Las Quijadas Hasta El Suelo ¿En Serio Esas Chicas Eran Extremas O Algo Idiotas? Bueno Dejando Ese Hecho Ambas Ignoraron Eso Y También Se Lanzaron Por El Precipicio En Picada

**SAYA:** ¡Heronimooooooooooooo!

**YUU:** ¡Hiumm!

Las 4 Estaban Cayendo En Caída Libre Iban Cayendo Pero Con Estilo Sayaka Caía En Picada Con Su Reluciente Armadura Con Sus Piernas Juntas Y Sus Brazos Extendidos En Los Cuáles Llevaba Sus Espadas-Sable Mientras Su Blanca Capa Ondeaba Al Ritmo De La Caída

Kyoko Caía Sobre Su Gran Y Magnifica Lanza Mientras Comía Otro Pocky Con Una Sonrisa Ella Iba Cayendo En La Posición De Un Surfista Con Los Brazos Extendidos Hacía Atrás Mientras Su Hermoso Cabello Rojo Se Sacudía Hacía Atrás

Saya Caía Mientras Estaba En Posición De Cruz Con Sus Brazos Extendidos Y Piernas Juntas Mientras Tenía Los Ojos Cerrados Meditando Con Su Gloriosa Espada Colgada En Su Espalda

Yuu Caía Con Sus Enormes Brazos Mecánicos Cruzados Con Las Piernas Juntas Mientras Su Cabello Blanco Se Alzaba Hacía Arriba Ella Estaba Cayendo Pero Con Una Sonrisa De Emoción, Emoción Que No Tardaría En Ser Usada

Todas Estaban Cayendo En Picada…Pero De Un Momento A Otro Vieron El Fondo Del Acantilado Al Que Habían Saltado Cuando Estaban A Unos Metros De Impactar Con El Suelo… **"Tock" **Cada Una Aterrizo Con Elegancia Y Con Un Magnifico Estilo Sin Estruendo Alguno **"¡Crack!"** Claro Que Eso No Evito Que Agrietaran El Suelo Rocoso, Ya Habiendo Aterrizado Pudieron Contemplar Lo Enorme Que Era El Nido Pues Tenía El Aspecto De Una Enorme Caverna Con Una Bajada Hacía Abajo La Cuál A Un Con Duda Ellas Bajaron

_**SAYAKA:**_ Chicas Estén Atentas Esas Sabandijas De Los **"Ragkna"** Pueden Salir De Cualquier Lugar / Dijo Sayaka Mientras Imbuía En Relámpagos Sus Espadas

**SAYA:** Esto…Es Demasiado…Silencioso / Decía Saya Mientras Sostenía Su Espada Lista Para Cualquier Ataque

_**KYOKO:**_ Esto Es Demasiado Silencioso…Demasiado…. ¡…!

**¡Todas Cuidado Arriba!** / Grito Kyoko Al Momento De Que Cargara Un Ataque De Fuego Con Su Lanza Hacía Arriba**…¡Ploooooooooooooooa!** Una De Esas Sabandijas Purpuras Había Sido Rebanada Por El Ataque De Kyoko

**SAYA:** ¡Demonios Lo Sabía Una Trampa! / Dijo Saya Al Momento Que Se Cubría Con Su Gran Espada De Un Zarpazo Por Parte De Un **"Ragknarok"**

**¡Guyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!...¡Roooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!** Se Escuchaban Por Toda La Caverna Los Rugidos De Decenas De **"Ragkna"** A Pesar De Que No Se Contaba Con Iluminación Se Podían Ver Las Siluetas De Ellos, Sayaka En Un Intento Por Ver Mejor A Los **"Ragkna"** Que Las Estaban Atacando Decidió Utilizar Un Hechizo

_**SAYAKA:**_ _"Estilo Niova: Espectrus Patrunus Scain_" / Pronuncio Sayaka Al Momento De Que Levantaba Su Mano Hacía Arriba De La Que Aparece Una Luz Intensa Que Ciega Por Un Instante La Visión De Todas Pero Cuando Termino Ese Destello De Luz Se Podía Observar La Caverna En Su Totalidad….Grave Error Ya Que Frente A Ellas 4 Lo Que Su Vista Pudo Contemplar Fue Un Panorama Digno De Una Horrible Pesadilla Del Mismo Infierno Frente A Ellas Se Encontraban A Decenas…..¡No!...Cientos De Esas Sabandijas De Los **"Ragkna"** Salamandras De Aspecto Asqueroso Con Púas En La Espalda, Garras Afiladas, Ojos Verdes Rasgados Resplandecientes Y De Sus Comisuras Esa Asquerosa Baba. Sayaka Al Igual Que Las Demás Ya Estaban Acostumbradas A Lidiar Con Lo Mismo…Lastima Que Ese No Era El Caso Ante Ellas Cientos Y Cientos De **"Ragkna",** **"Ragknarok"** Los Cuáles Tenían Un Aspecto Amorfo Parecían Ser Seres Humanoides Con Apariencia De Un Asqueroso Cerdo Café Oscuro Con Pesuñas, Manos Con Garras Y Un Par De Colmillos De Jabalí Junto A Su Asquerosa Lengua Entre Todos Ellos Había Decenas Y Decenas De Entre 15 Mts A 30 Mts Todos Con Lo Que Parecían Ser Mazos Primitivos, Eso No Era Lo Peor Que Ellas Podían Contemplar Frente A Ellas Se Encontraban **"Ragkna Glosw"** Pero De Los Más Peligrosos Y Difíciles De Acabar Estos Seres Tenían La Apariencia De Una Gran Lagartija Pero Engruda En Sus 2 Patas Traseras Con Lo Que Parecieran Brazos Con Largas Garras Afiladas, Contaban Con Una Larga Cola La Que Al Final Tenia Un Especie De Cuerno Afilado Listo Para Matar Por Ultimo Todo Su Cuerpo Estaba Cubierto Con Una Piel Que Parecía De Delfín Pero En Tonalidad De Un Verde Pálido Y Lo Que Parecía Ser Su Cabeza Enormemente Alargada Hacia Atrás Contando Con Un Solo Ojo Negro Con Un Punto Rojo Y Su Enorme Mandíbula Que Tenía Dientes Tipo Estaca, Ante Ellas 4 Un Tipo De **"Ragkna"** Que Era Catalogado Como Amenaza **Tipo "A"** Casi Rosando Con El **Tipo "S".**

Todos Estos Seres Parecían Resguardar Algo Y Como Estaba Iluminada La Caverna Vieron Como En El Centro Estaba Ese Enorme Agujero Del Cuál Venia Una Horrible Sensación Asquerosa Y De Muerte, Viendo La Situación En La Que Se Encontraban Cada Una De Ellas Comenzó A Cargar Ataques Mágicos Y Poderosos Ya Que Su Batalla Sería Épica**….¡Roooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!** De Un Momento A Otro Se Escuchó Un Gran Rugido Que Hizo Temblar Todo El Lugar Alterando A Todos Los **"Ragkna"** Y Sorprendiendo A Sayaka, Kyoko, Saya Y Yuu Ya Que El Rugido Había Venido De Lo Que Estaba Allí Debajo De Ese Agujero Como Si Ese Rugido Haya Sido Una Orden Todos Y Todos Los "Ragkna Glosw" Se Retiraron Hacia El Agujero Escabulléndose Dentro De Este…..¡Grooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Pero Antes De Que Pensaran Algo Varias Decenas De **"Ragkna"** Se Lanzaron Al Ataque Acompañados De Varios **"Ragknarok"** Ante Unas Shokedas Sayaka, Kyoko Y Saya…

_**¡Element Terra: Doryu Heki! (Elemento Tierra: Muro De Tierra)**_

Se Escuchó Al Momento De Frente A La Ola De **"Ragkna" **Surgiera Un Muro De Rocas De Teniendo Sus Avance Momentáneamente Quién Había Hecho Eso Era Yuu Quién Se Encontraba De Cuclillas Con Uno De Sus Brazos Robóticos Extendiendo Su Palma En El Suelo

**Yuu: **¡Chicas! Dejen De Perder El Tiempo Como Bobas Y Comencemos A Patear Los Traseros De Estas Sabandijas Rastreras / Dijo Yuu Con Enojo A Sayaka, Kyoko Y Saya Quienes Estaban En Shock Y Salieron De El Al Ver A Yuu Utilizar Magia Elemental

_**SAYAKA:**_ Tienes Razón Yuu-Chan Hay Que Comenzar A Lo Que Venimos / Dijo Sayaka Mientras Hacía Brillara Más Sus Sables Al Mismo Tiempo De Mostrar Una Sonrisa Algo _**"Yandere"**_

_**KYOKO:**_ (Esa Sonrisa Jee) Bueno Ya Era Hora Hay Que Acabar Con Estas Sabandijas / Dijo Kyoko Mientras Escupía Un Pedazo De Pocky Y Activaba Su Lanza Pero Con Doble Punta De Filo

**SAYA:** Bueno A Lo Que Venimos…Por Cierto Yuu ¿Cómo Es Que Sabes Magia Elemental? / Pregunto Saya A Su Amiga Y Compañera Yuu

**YUU:** Y Tu Que Crees Que Hecho Desde Que Llegue Aquí Cuando Nos Llamaste, Sabía Que Iba A Tardar En Que Las 5 Nos Reuniéramos Así Que Comencé A Practicar Un Poco De Magia Elemental Me Costó Esfuerzo Pero Lo Logre Bueno Te Explicare Después De Que Acabemos Con Estas Asquerosas Sabandijas / Dijo Strength Al Momento De Convertir Uno De Sus Brazos En Un Lanza Granadas

**SAYA:** ¡Hum! Lo Que Digas Yuu-Chan / Dijo Saya Entre Risas

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¡Vamos A Patearles El Trasero A Esas Sabandijas De Los **"Ragkna"!** / Grito Sayaka Mientras Se Lanzaba Al Ataque Acompañada De Las Demás

**¡Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooooooooooaaa**aaaa!

…..

**Cerca Del Nido De Los "Ragkna" 3:00 Am**

Fuera De La Caverna Donde Se Encontraba El Acantilado De Lejos Solo Se Pudo Observar Como Una Enorme Explosión De Polvo Y Rocas Surgía Del Mismo Acantilado Y Un Fuerte Sismo Sacudía El Lugar Ya Que Esta Estela De Polvo Había Alcanzado Un Kilómetro De Altura Siendo Visible A Lo Lejos Incluso Para Las Demás Mahou Shoujo Que Ya Estaban Cerca Del Lugar

**AKIHISA:** ¿Pero Qué Demonios Está Pasando Allá? / Pregunto Ella Al Ir Sobre Un Águila Café

**SÍLICA:** Ya Comenzó**….¡Rápido Hay Que Llegar Lo Más Pronto Posible!** / Dijo Sílica Mientras Todas Comenzaron A Acelerar El Paso

…...

**En Algún Punto Cerca De La Batalla 3:10 Am**

Cerca De Ese Lugar La Gran Estela De Polvo Había Sido Vista Por 3 Chicas Algo Extrañas Ya Que Una Parecía Tener Cuernos Y Manos De Esqueleto Además De Unas Alas Como De Demonio Pero Delgadas Y Verdes Fluorescentes Vestía Un Especie De Vestido Negro De Manga Larga Con Unos Mayones Hasta La Mitad De Las Piernas Junto A Unas Zapatillas De Tacón Con Listones Verdes-Negro Y 2 Rosas Verdes En La Punta De Sus Mayones En Su Cabeza Tenía Un Especie De Velo Que Cubría Su Rostro Pero A Un Así Se Podían Observar Sus Facciones Cara De Piel Blanca Como Porcelana Ojos Verdes Fluorescentes Con Un Par De Gafas Amarillas Y Su Cabello Suelto Con 2 Mechones Colgando, La Otra Parecía Tener Una Corona-Fiara De Picos Rectos Unas Manos De Esqueleto Y Sus Piernas Eran 2 Botas Largas Con Medias Sobre Unas Ruedas Medianas Todo Esto En Amarillo-Negro Llevaba Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Vestido De Dormir Sobre Este Otro Que Parecía Ser Un Vestido De Combate Esta Chica Tenia Piel Igual Que La Anterior Sus Ojos Eran Anaranjados Brillantes Y De Cabellera Rubia Ondulada Al Parecer Iba Manejando Un Especie De Vehículo

La Otra Chica Llevaba Puesto Una Gabardina Azul Oscuro Que Cubría Sus Brazos Y Toda Sus Espalada Donde Se Mostraba Una Estrella Blanca De 5 Picos Más Debajo En Su Espalda Tenía Bordes Blancos Su Gabardina Estaba Abierta Mostrando Que Debajo De Ella Solo Estaba Usando La Parte Superior De Un Bikini Negro En Sus Pechos Copa C Se Podía Apreciar Sus Bien Formado Abdomen En El Que Se Mostraban Varias Cicatrices Más Abajo Llevaba Unos Pantaloncillos Oscuros Cortos Con Un Cinturón Blanco De Hebilla Con 2 Franjas Negras Hasta Su Medio Muslo Usaba 2 Botas De Suela Gruesa En La Que Tenía Grabadas 2 Estrellas Sus Botas Llegaban A Media Pierna Con Un Dobles Y Una Franja Blanca, Su Piel Eran Blanca Como Muñeca De Porcelana Su Mirada Era Algo Monótona Ojos Azules Como El Mar Su Largo Cabello Negro Amarrado En 2 Coletas Una Más Larga Que La Otra Mientras En Su Frente Colgaban Unos Pequeños Mechones Lo Más Raro Es Que Uno De Sus Ojos Tenia Una Hermosa Flama Azul Que Parecía No Quemarle Este Trio De Chicas Algo Extrañas Eran Las **"BLACK STARS"** Restantes O sean Eran Las Que Tenían El Título De: **"Dead Master"**, **"Chariot"** Y Por Ultimo **"Black Rock Shooter"** Estas 3 Se Acercaban Al Lugar Donde Habían Visto Esa Enorme Estela De Polvo Iban Sobre Un Extraño Vehículo Que Tenían En Frente Patas Puntiagudas De Araña En Negro Y Amarillo Oro Y Atrás Dos Enormes Ruedas Y Sobre Este Un Chasis Con Asientos Y Otros Detalles Menos Quien Lo Conducía Era La Chica Rubia Pero En Su Cara Se Veía Un Ceño Fruncido

**N / A:** En Los Primeros Momento Las Llamare Por Sus Alias Después Por Sus Nombres Para Evitar Lo Tedioso De Escribir De Más Xd….

**CHARIOT:** ¡Ya Se Podrían Callar! Llevamos Más De Medio Tramos Recorrido Ustedes Creen ¿Qué Es Fácil Maniobrar En Este Terreno? / Se Quejaba Cierta Rubia Mientras Más Marcas Aparecían En Su Cabeza Al Ver A Su Compañera Y Amiga Discutir Con Su Otra Amiga Y Compañera A Un Que Esta No Mostrara Mucha Hostilidad Ya Que Solo Parecía Levemente Preocupada

**DEAD MASTER:** ¿Cómo Diablos Se Le Ocurrió A La Idiota De Saya Cambiar El Rumbo De Un Momento A Otro Ya Casi Llegábamos A Aincrad De **(A.M.S.U.)** Ahhhhh Pero Que Le Pasa? / Se Quejaba Cierta Peli Negra De Gafas Amarillas Ante Su Compañera De Coletas Desiguales La Cuál Solo Volteaba Los Ojos

**DEAD MASTER:** ¿Qué Acaso No Vas A Decir Nada Rock? / Pregunto Ella Mientras Calmaba Un Poco Su Ira? Al Ver Como Su Amiga Volteaba Y Mostraba Una Ligera Preocupación

**BLACK ROCK SHOOTER:** (Suspiro) No Estoy Molesta Tanto Como Tu Yomi, Claro Me Tomo De Sorpresa Y Molestia El Que Ella Nos Haya Pedido Que Viniéramos Hasta Acá Pero Conozco A Saya Y A Yuu Si Ella Hizo El Llamado A De Ser Algo Serio Recuerda Que A Pesar De Que Saya Es Una Pervertida De **"Closet"** Es Muy Sería Cuando Se Trata De Algo Serio / Dijo Ella Mientras Miraba A Los Ojos De Su Amiga Y Compañera

**DEAD MASTER:** Lo Dices Por La Situación Con Los **"Ragkna"** ¿Verdad? Además La Estela De Polvo Y El Temblor De Hace Unos Momentos En El Lugar De Encuentro / Dijo Dead Con Sentido Ante Las Palabras De Rock…Pero Fueron Interrumpidas Por Cierta Rubia

**CHARIOT:** ¡Me Molesta… Me Molesta… Me Molesta…! El Que No Estuviéramos Allí Desde Un Principio Para Ayudar A Yuu-Chan No Es Así Mato-Chan Yomi-Chan

**DEAD:** Ya Sabes Lo Que Pienso / Dijo Ella Con Una Sonrisa

**BLACK ROCK SHOOTER:** Jee Tienes Razón Kagarí-Chan Nunca Dejamos Que Ninguna Pele Sola No Ahora Que Somos Amigas Así Que Vamos A Partirle La Cara Esos **"Ragkna"** Y Ayudar A Saya Y Yuu / Dijo Ella Mientras Kagarí Asentían Y Aceleraba A Un Más Mientras Yomi Solo Sonreía Ante Lo Que Dijo Mato Eran Amigas Y Nunca Dejarían A Una Amiga Sola Y Menos Pelar Sola

Así Continuaron Rumbo A Donde Se Desarrollaría Una Épica Batalla Contra Los **"Ragkna"**

…...

**Cuartel General De (A.M.S.U.) Aincrad 3:15 Am**

Mientras Tanto En El Castillo Aincrad Se Podía Observar Como Decenas Y Decenas De Mahou Shoujo Se Movilizaban Al Igual Que Decenas Y Decenas De Brujas Hacían Lo Mismo Todas Ellas Estaban Armándose Con Armaduras, Espadas, Lanzas, Dagas, Armas De Fuego Mágicas Modificadas También Se Observaban Como Algunas Llevaban Unos Enormes Libros Y Pergaminos Todas Estaban Formadas Frente A Un Costado Del **"ARCADIA" **De **ARXENIX MASTERX** Mientras Comenzaban A Subir Por Una Enorme Rampa Listo Para Salir En Cualquier Instante

**N / A:** La Escena Se Parece Como Al Final De La Película De Stars Wars: La Guerra De Los Clones Donde Estos Se Preparaban Para La Guerra, Solo Que Las Mahou Shoujo No Son Miles En Ese Momento

El **"ARCADIA"** Estaba Totalmente Listo Y Preparado Para Salir Solo Esperaban A Que Terminaran De Abordarlo Donde Se Encontraba Estaba Iluminado Por Varias Torres De Luces Puestas Allí

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¡Todas Prepárense! Quiero Que El 40 % Del Cuartel General De **(A.M.S.U.)** Esté Listo Autorizo El Uso De magia **Nivel A** Y **B** Al Igual Que Todo El Arsenal Posible También Se Autoriza El Uso De Las **Alas De "Energy Maker"** / Decía La Líder Suprema De **(A.M.S.U.)** Tomoe Mami Sorprendiendo A Todas Las Presentes Ya Que Eso Era Una Habilidad De Vuelo Y Flotación De Prueba

Pero Justo Antes De Que Preguntaran Fueron Detenidas Con Un Movimiento De Manos Por Parte De Mami-San

_**MAMI-SAN: **_Antes De Que Digan Algo Se Preguntaran ¿Por Qué Usar Las Alas De Vuelo Y Flotación Del **"Energy Maker"** Cuando Este Está Incompleto?...Bueno Para Nuestra Suerte Fue Terminado Esta Mañana Con Ayuda De **ARXENIX MASTER** Y Uno De Sus Especialistas Eso Nos Permitió Usar Al 90 % Ese Recurso Así Que **¡L**istas Para Salir Y Demostrarles A Esas Sabandijas De Los **"Ragkna"** De Lo Que Están Hechas Las Puelli Magi De (**A.M.S.U.) **Y De Lo Letales Que Son Las **"Wichs Of Nigth"!...** / Grito La Otra Mami En Un Especie De Grito De Guerra…

**¡Auuuuuuuuuu…Auuuuuuuuuuuu…Aaauuuuuuuuuuuuu…Aaaauuuuuuuuuuuu!**

Era La Bulla Por Parte De Todas Las Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas Que Golpeaban El Suelo Con Sus Lanzas, Espadas Y Otras Armas Al Estilo Espartano XD…Justo En Ese Momento Se Acercaron Sayaka, Kyoko Y Mami-San Con Bebe Las Cuáles Lucían Con Un Aura De Mayor Poder Así Como Sus Armas Mejoradas Ellas También Estaban Listas Para Ir Y Ver En Acción A Las Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas

**SAYAKA:** ¡Increíble Son Muchas Y Eso Que Solo Es Un 40 %!

**KYOKO:** ¡Increíble En Eso Nos Vamos A Ir!?

**MAMI-SAN:** ¡Es Increíblemente Sorprendente Todo Esto!

Eran Las Exclamaciones De Sorpresa Por Parte De Ellas 3 Y De Bebe A Un Que Esta Ultima No Hablo Por Lo Asombrada Que Estaba Pero Fueron Sacadas De Su Sorpresa Por La Otra Mami

**MAMI-SAN:** Sí En Eso Nos Tendremos Que Mover Debido A Que Nuestro Puente De Salto No Está Terminado Aun / Dijo Ella Generando Dudas

**KYOKO: **¿Puente De Salto?

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Así Lo Olvidaba Ustedes No Saben De Ello Solo Les Diré Que Es Un Especie De Tele transportación De Un Lugar A Otro Similar Al _**"Hiaranshi No Haindallck"**_ De La Otra Sayaka Claro Sin Eso De Vomitar ¿Creo? / Dijo Mami-San Sorprendiéndolas

Iban A Seguir Preguntando Cuando De Pronto Aparecieron Hiromi Y Annya Esta Ultima Con Su Enorme Martillo En Su Espalda Además De 1 Daga Dorada Con Detalles Rojos En Ella Colgada En Su Cintura

**HIROMI:** Mami-San Todos Los Preparativos Están Listos Ya Contactamos Con Sílica-Chan Esta En El Punto De Encuentro Con Todas Las Mahou Shoujo De La Fortaleza **"KAGULDER"** En Espera Según El Plan De Kyoko Y Sayaka / Dijo Ella A Mami-San Mientras Veía En Una Tablet Todo El Avance Hasta Ahora

**ANNYA:** ¡Mami-San Todas Ya Terminaron De Abordar El **"ARCADIA"** Y están Listas Para Partir Solo Faltan Tu Y Ellas! / Dijo Annya Refiriéndose A Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami-San Y Bebe

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Gracias Annya, De Acuerdo Hiromi…Estas A cargo Del Castillo **"AINCRAD"** / Dijo Mami-San A Hiromi

**HIROMI:** ¡De Acuerdo Mami-San No Te Decepcionare! / Grito Ella Mientras Hacía Un Especie De Saludo Militar Sacándole Gotas En La Cabeza A Todas Las Presentes

"Jjaaaaa Ja Se Ve Que están Ansiosas Por Aplastar A Las Sabandijas De Los **"Ragkna" **¿No?

Detrás De Ellas Se Escuchó La Voz De Alguien Y Ese Era Nada Menos Que **ARXENIX MASTERX** Capitán Del **"ARCADIA"** Quién Esta Vez Portaba Una Gran Espada Detrás De Su Espalda La Espada Era Oscura De Doble Filo Con Una Punta Recubierta De Diamante Azul En La Parte Antes De La Empuñadura Tenia Lo Que Parecían Ser La Cara De Un Demonio Y Del Otro Lado Una Calavera La Empuñadura Era Dorada Con Grabados De Una Luna

**N / A:** Todos Sabemos A Que Espada Me Refiero **D.M.C.** Solo Que Esta Es Alterada

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ He Arxenix-San Y ¿Esa Espada? / Pregunto Ella Mientras Todas Las Demás veían La Extraña Espada

**ARXENIX:** ¿Qué Acaso No Es Obvio? Es Para El Combate Contra Los **"Ragkna"** No Van Esperar A Que Las Lleve Y Nada Más Yo También Quiero Algo De Acción Ah Y No Me Refiero A La Otra **"Acción"** / Dijo El Con Media Sonrisa

De Todas Las Presentes Solo La Otra Mami-San, Hiromi Y Annya Entendieron A lo Que Se Refería **Arxenix**

**SAYAKA:** ¿Oye Arxenix Que Espada Más Rara La Tuya? / Dijo Sayaka Mientras Inspeccionaba La Espada Que Traía Colgando

**KYOKO:** (¿Por Que Siento Una Sed De Combate Que Proviene De Esa Espada? Bueno Da Igual) / Pensaba Kyoko Al Ver Esa Espada Y Desestimarlo

**ARXENIX:** Bueno No Voy A Negar Que Es Algo Extraña Y Rara Pero Ya Verán Las Habilidades De Este Belleza, Era Esto Y Usar Mis Rifles Trial / Dijo Arxenix Mientras Palmaba Su Espada

**MAMI-SAN:** ¿He También Usas Armas Como Fusiles Y Rifles? / Pregunto Mami-San sorprendida

**ARXENIX:** Digamos Que No Es Lo Único Que Puedo Utilizar…

**ANNYA:** Lamento Interrumpir Pero Tenemos Una Batalla A La Que Tenemos Que Llegar / Dijo Annya

_**MAMI-SAN: **_Bueno Nos Vemos Hiromi Estas A Cargo Del Cuartel **¡Vamos!** / Dijo La Otra Mami-San Mientras Ella, Annya, Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami-San, Bebe Y Arxenix Subían Por Una Gran Rampa Mientras Esta Comenzaba A Cerrarse

**HIROMI: "Suerte Mami-Sama"** / Dijo Ella En Susurro Mientras Observaba Como Se Cerraba La Rampa Y Escotillas Al Igual Que Las Demás Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas Que Se Quedaban En **Aincrad**

Dentro Del Arcadia Se Puede Ver Como Por Un Pasillo Caminan Mami-San, Annya Y Arxenix Mientras Este Habla Por Medio De Un Comunicador Que Parecían Audífonos

**ARXENIX:** "Aquí El Capitán **ARXENIX** **"ARCADIA"** Listos Para Despegar Inicien Motores Principales Alfa Y Beta"

"_Entendido Capitán Iniciando Motores"_ / Hablo Un Voz Femenina A Través Del Comunicador

Afuera Se Ve Como El Arcadia Comienza A Elevarse Poco A Poco Hasta Elevarse Ante La Mirada De Las Allí Presente Tanto Afuera Como Adentro Del Arcadia Ya Que Este Contaba Con Ventanas En La Sección Donde Venia La Armada De **(A.M.S.U.)**

**ARXENIX:** "Mai Traza Las Coordenadas De Nuestro Destino Continente Oceanía, 35 Mts Sobre Nivel Del Mar Australia, Llanuras Fronterizas 32 Km Entre "Ciudad Central" Y La Fortaleza **"KAGULDER"** De Las Mahou Shoujo De **(A.M.S.U.)"**

"_Entendido Capitán Coordenadas Establecidas Iniciando Curso"_

**ARXENIX:** "Artillería Pesada: Yero, Yaro Comiencen A Cargar Misiles De Impacto Sónico En Rondas Estilo Namikaze"

"_Entendido Y Cargando Capitán"_

**ARXENIX:** "Torretas De Ataque Preparen Cargas Explosivas De Fuego Quiero Las 3 Torretas Activas Y Listas Cuando Lleguemos"

"_Estamos Trabajando En Eso Capitán"_

Arxenix Al Ver Que Todos Su Preparativos están Listos Camino Con Sus Acompañantes Hasta Llegar A Una Puerta La Cuál Se Abrió Mostrando El Puente De Mando Annya Y Mami-San Estaban Sorprendidas Ya Que La Tripulación Del Arcadia Contaba Con Alta Tecnología Y Recursos, También Estaban Presentes Varios Miembros De Su Tripulación

**¡Capitán Arxenix Listos Para El Despegue!** / Hablo Una Chica De Cabello Café Rizado

**¡Todo Preparado Capitán!** / Hablo Otra Chica Peli Azul De Cabello Largo Con Un Moño Amarillo En Su Cabeza

**¡Motores En Línea Y Estables Potencia 80% Y En Aumento! **/ Hablo Un Chico Castaño

**ARXENIX: **¡Excelente Himawarí, Mai, Joey! **¡Arcadia Saliendo!** / Dijo El Al Momento De Que El Arcadia Comenzara A Elevarse Con Mayor Facilidad Y Rapidez Hacia Los Cielos Y De Un Momento A Otro**….¡Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmm!** En Un Solo Impulso El Arcadia Había Desaparecido Dejando Una Estela Blanca En Los Cielos

…

**De Regreso Con Las Otras Sayaka, Kyoko, Saya Y Yuu…**

Después De Esa Gran Explosión Que Levanto Una Gran Estela De Polvo, El Acantilado Donde Se Estaba Desarrollando La Batalla Ahora Parecía Un Gran Valle En El Cuál Ahora Solo Había Destrucción, Zonas Quemadas, Congeladas Y Decenas Y Decenas De Cadáveres De **"Ragkna"** Esparcidos Por Todas Partes Algunos Hechos Pedazos, Otros Calcinados, Destazados, Electrocutados Y Otros Quedaron De Forma Irreconocible Lo Que Antes Era Un Acantilado Con Una Caverna Ahora Era Un Valle Muerto Con Un Agujero En Medio Del Cual Se Escuchaban Ruidos Y Rugidos De Una Feroz Batalla

**¡Clank!...****¡Clank!...****¡Clank!..¡Clank!..¡Clank!...¡Clank!...¡Clank!...¡Clank!..¡Clank!..****...**

**¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!...¡Rooooooooaaaaaaaaaa!...¡Hyaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**¡Booooooooooooooooooommmmmmmm!**...**.!Crack!**

Dentro Del Agujero Se Podía Observar Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Pequeño Camino Por El Cuál Bajaban Los **"Ragkna"** Pero Justamente Ahora De Encuentra Demasiado Dañado Y Con Decenas Y Decenas De **"Ragkna"** Muertos Por Diferentes Ataques Mágicos Y De Armas Diversas Todo Esto Se Veía Por La Poca Luz Que Entraba En El Agujero Que Guiaba Hacía Más Abajo Donde Conectaba Un Gran Túnel Del Tamaño De Un Barco Y Justo Frente A El**…..!Rataaaaaaaaaaaa…..Rattaaaaaaaaaaa….Rraaaaaattaaaaaaaa!...¡Hiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnn! ¡Crash! ¡Groooooooooooooooooooo!**

**YUU:** ¡Vamos Sigan Sin Mí Yo Los Detendré Un Momento!

**SAYA:** ¡Pero! ¿Qué Rayos Dices!

_**SAYAKA / KYOKO:**_ ¡Yuu!

Lo Qué Sucedía Era Que Yuu Estaba Acribillando A Unos **"Ragknarok"** Con Sus Brazos Convertidos En 2 Ametralladoras Que Estaban Disparando Rondas De Balas A Gran Precisión Lo Malo Es Que Estas Sabandijas Llegaban Por Montones Impidiendo La Entrada A Las Demás Sayaka, Kyoko Y Saya Las Cuáles Dudaban En Dejar A Yuu A Atrás Pero Frente A Ellas Había Una Especie De Bajada Demasiado Larga Que Llegaba A Un Más Abajo Donde Se Podía Observar A Un Sin Número De **"Ragkna",** **"Ragknarok"** Y **"Ragkna Glosw"** A Pesar De Que Habían Acabado Con Unos 200 De Ellos, Que Rodeaban Y Estaban Protegiendo Un Enorme Capullo Purpura Oscuro El Cuál Sin Dudas Era El Capullo De Ese **"KRUYUUNBI"** Todas Ellas Sabían Que Era Importante Completar La Primera Fase De Su Estrategia A Un Que Les Doliera Dejar A Yuu Lidiando Con Esas Monstruosidades…No Fue Hasta Que Alguien Hablo Y No Eran Ninguna De Las 3…

**YUU: **No Se Preocupen Estaré Bien He Estado En Peores Ahora ¡Váyanse! / Dijo Yuu Sorprendiendo A Las Demás Al Momento De Que Pronuncio Algo…

"_**Element Terra: Doryu Datsu" (Elemento Tierra: Cañón Dragón De Tierra)**_

Fue Lo Que Pronuncio Yuu Al Poner Uno De Sus Brazos En El Suelo Y De Que Al Momento Decenas De Dragones Hechos De Roca Salieran Del Suelo Atravesando A Cada Uno De Los "**Ragknarok"** Creando Una Apertura Por Donde Podrían Pasar

**YUU: ¡¿Qué Demonios están Esperando?!...¡Váyanse Ahora!** / Gritaba Yuu A Sus Compañeras Las Cuales Al Ver Esa Apertura Corrieron Lo Más Rápido Cruzándola Con Éxito Antes De Que Un Cadáver De "**Ragkna" **Cayera Muerto Bloqueando Parte De La Entrada…Yuu Al Ver Que Sus Compañeras Habían Logrado Pasar Hizo Lo Siguiente

**YUU:** "Cuento Con Ustedes…Sé Que Podrán Acabar Con Esas Sabandijas Rastreras Después De Todo A Un Esta Con Ustedes **"Black Gold Saw**"…¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!...¡Pummm!...¡Crack! / Dijo Ella En Un Susurro Para Después Disparar Con Su Otro Brazo Al Techo Del Túnel Donde Ella Se Encontraba Peleando Con Los **"Ragknarok"**

**¡Frooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnn!**

Justo En Ese Instante Se Sintió Un Temblor El Cuál Comenzó A Resquebrajar Todo El Túnel Haciendo Que Este Colapsara Sobre Ellos Y Yuu Aplastándolos Y Sellando La Entrada Para Ganar Tiempo…Sayaka, Kyoko Y Saya Habían Visto Como El Túnel Colapsaba Sobre Los **"Ragknarok"** Y Yuu Que Se Encontraba Peleando Con Ellos, Aun Con Lagrimas Por Parte De Saya Y Miradas Tristes De Sayaka Y Kyoko Ellas 3 Comenzaron A Correr Hacía Abajo Con Velocidad Y Cargando Con Sus Ataques Mágicos No Dejarían Que El Esfuerzo Y Sacrificio De Yuu Fuera En Vano

**¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...¡Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...¡Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**¡Rrrroooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

Igualmente Los **"Ragknarok"** Y **"Ragkna Glosw"** Atacaron Al Mismo Tiempo Que Ellas Generando Una Enorme Estela De Polvo En La Que Se Podía Apreciar Chispas, Zarpazos Y Ataques Mágicos…

_**Arte Mágico: "Raikaru" (Cuchilla Relámpago De Impacto)**_ / Grito Sayaka Al Impactar Su Ataque En Una Sola Mano Contra Varios **"Ragkna Glosw"** Los Cuáles Caían Con Un Agujero En Frente De La Cabeza Y Del Torso**….! Clank ¡…¡Clank!...¡Clank!** Con La Otra Despedazaba A Varios De Ellos Quedando En Pedazos, Sayaka Contemplaba Sus Avances Y Acciones Las Cuáles Estaban Lejos De Avanzar Hasta Que…

_**Element Fire: ¡Gouka Mekkyaku! (Elemento Fuego: Gran Magnificencia De Fuego)**_

Una Enorme Ráfaga De Fuego Ancha De 8 Metros De Altura Fuera Directo Hacia Los **"Ragkna Glosw"** Quienes A Pesar De Su Escurridiza Piel Esta Actuaba Como Un Catalizador Inflamable Quemándolos A Un Más Hasta Quedar Hechos Cenizas, Ese Gran Ataque A Pesar De Haber Sido Reducido Había Acabado Con Una Gran Cantidad De Ellos Además De Haber Creado Una Apertura Más Hacía Dentro La Cuál Solo Era Protegida Por Los Últimos 8 "**Ragknarok"** Que Habían Creado Una Formación Triangular Mientras Sujetaban Sus Pesados Mazos Mientras Rugían Salvajemente**…¡Roooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!...¡Roooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!...¡Roooooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaa!**

Sayaka Y Kyoko Se Sorprendieron Ya Que Era Rara La Vez Que Esas Sabandijas Usaban Lo Poco De Cerebro Que Tenían Para Crear Alguna Estrategia Simple Ambas Sonrieron Y Se Lanzaron Hacia Ellos Empuñando Sus Espadas Y Lanza, Pero Justo Cuando Estaban Por Dar El Primer Golpe**…..¡Tazz!...**Estos De Un Momento A Otro Arremetieron Contra Ellas De Un Solo Golpe Juntos Provocando Que Ambas Salieran Contra Disparadas Al Suelo Rebotando Varías Veces**…¡Crush!...**Hasta Quedar Algo Incrustadas En El Suelo….Pero Eso No Acabo Allí Justo Cuando Estaban Por Levantarse Aparecieron 2 Más De Ellos Y De Una Sola Patadas Las Patearon Tan Fuertemente Lejos Mientras Rodaban Y Daban Golpes Violentos En El Suelo Hasta Estamparse Con Unas Cuantas Rocas**…¡Splashrt!...**

_**SAYAKA:**_ **¡Ghhhhm!…**Eso…Me…Do..Lio / Dijo Sayaka Mientras Trataba De Pararse, Ese Golpe La Había Dejado Algo Herida Con Unas Cuantas Cortadas En La Espalda, Brazos Y Moretones Junto A Algunas Lesiones Medianas Su Capa Estaba Ahora Demasiado Rasgada Y Sucia Junto A Su Armadura La Cuál Solo Le Cubría Las Piernas Un Brazo Y Un Costado Ya Que Estaba Demasiada Dañada Al Igual Que Sus Espadas, Ropa Y Cabello Todo Cubierto De Sangre De Su Cabeza

_**KYOKO:**_ **¡Grrrrrrrr! ¡Malditas Sabandijas Las Voy A Matar!** / Gritaba Kyoko Mientras Se Levantaba Rápidamente A Un Con Algunas Heridas Ya Algo Serias Ya Que Tenia El Hombro Y Ante Brazo Dislocado Mientras Sangraba, En Su Cara Cerca De Su Ojo Derecho Escurría Sangre Mientras El Resto De Su Cuerpo Mostraba Lesiones Fuertes, Tanto Su Ropa Como Su Largo Cabello Rojizo Estaba Maltratado

A Lo Lejos La Misma Barricada De **"Ragknarok" **Se Volvían A Posicionar Nuevamente, Un Poco Lejos De Ellos Estaba Saya Pelando Y Aplastando Algunos **"Ragkna Glosw"** Con Su Gran Espada-Sierra Al Mismo Tiempo Bloqueaba Todos Los Intentos De Ataque Por Parte De Ellos Con Sus Manos De Garra-Cuchilla, Los **"Ragkna Glosw"** Le Lanzaban Ácidos De Sus Fauces Para Herirla Pero Ella Los Bloqueaba Con Su Espada Al Momento De Dar Una Patada Con Cuchilla Y Cortarles La Cabeza A Alguno De Ellos Todo Esto Se Realizaba A Una Velocidad Y Agilidad Increíble, Saya Después De Haber Acabado Con Todas Esas Sabandijas Que Las Rodeaban Observo A Su Alrededores Lo Que Vio Eran Docenas Y Docenas De **"Ragkna" **Muertos Algunos Esparcidos Y Otros Apilados En Grandes Montones (Cortesía De Kyoko) Todo Eso Eran El Daño Que Ellas 4 Habían Logrado Hacer En El Nido Pero Frente A Ella….A Un Quedaban Cientos Y Cientos De **"Ragkna" **Los Cuáles A Un Las Superaban Y Más Estaban Ya Cansadas A Un Que No Lo Demostraran, Cierto Grito De Furia La Saco De Sus Pensares Cuando Pudo Ver Como Sayaka Y Kyoko Muy A Penas Se Levantaban Después De Haber Sido Golpeadas Por Los Últimos **"Ragknarok"** Quiénes A Un Seguían Frente A Las Demás Sabandijas De Los **"Ragkna Glosw"** Quienes Protegían El Capullo Que A Cierta Distancia Se Ve El Cuál Ya Estaba Por Nacer Dentro Poco, Volviendo Con Que Estaba Sucediendo Con Sayaka Y Kyoko Saya Se Lanzó A Ayudarlas Mientras En El Trayecto Rebanaba A Cuanto **"Ragkna" **Se Atravesara Antes De Que Ella Llegara Sayaka Y Kyoko Se Habían Vuelto A Lanzar Contra La Formación De Los **"Ragknarok"** Ambas Iban Corriendo Pero Esta Vez Iban Preparadas Mientras Sayaka Preparaba En Las Palmas De Sus Manos Unos Rayos De Color Azul Oscuro Mientras Recitaba Cierto Hechizo

_**SAYAKA:**_ _"Raytuss Me A My De Su Ere For Me Asdention Yiuu No Efra Derac Not Yami ¡Ametsu!"_ / Pronunciaba Ella Con Los Ojos Cerrados

Al Mismo Tiempo Que Kyoko Creaba Con Su Lanza Un Gran Circulo Magíco Con Runas Y Jeroglíficos Algo Extraños Pero Con Un Diagrama De Dragón En Medio De Este

_**KYOKO:**_ (Espero Que Funcione) _**¡Círculo Mágico Rebuilder!**_ / Dijo Ella Mientras El Circulo Magíco Se Expandía Dejando Entrar Las Palmas De Sayaka Con Sus Rayos

Justo En Ese Momento A Unos 2 Metros De Disptancía Ellas Gritaron Soltando Su Ataque Magíco Combinado

**¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

_**SAYAKA / KYOKO:**__**¡"Combinación Celestial De Hechizos: Haiseikisho Efire**_** Yami** _**(Cenizas Llameantes Del Purgatorio)"!**_ / Gritaron Ambas Al Momento De Que Del Mismo Círculo Mágico Salieran Grandes Torrentes De Cenizas Negras En Forma De Rayo Hacia La Formación De Los **"Ragknarok"** Y Hacia Los **"Ragkna Glosw"** Cubriéndolos En Su Totalidad Incluso Todo El Lugar…

**¡Ggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!...¡Roooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡…..¡Giaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

Eran Los Rugidos Que Se Escuchaban Por Parte De Los **"Ragkna"** Pero Antes De Cualquier Otra Cosa Sucediera…Se Escucharon 2 Voces Decir….

…_**.."Jukai Koutan Sword Blinderz Harz" (Nacimiento De Un Mundo De Espadas Carmesí Llameantes)**__…_

…**¡Explosión!...**

**¡Fluuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnn!...¡Booooooooooooooooommmmmmm!**

Todo Lo Que Estaba Cubierto Por Las Cenizas Quemantes Exploto En Un Gran Destello De Fuego Calcinando A Todo **"Ragkna"** Que Estuviera Cubierto Con Ella Para Después Seguir Una Explosión De Mediana Intensidad Sayaka Y Kyoko Quienes Estaban Tiradas En El Suelo Protegiéndose Pudieron Ver Que Frente A Ellas Estaba Saya Con Su Gran Espada En Posición De Defensa Ella Las Había Ayudado Con El Ataque Mágico Y Bloqueando Parte De Las Cenizas Y De Las Explosión Causada Por El Ataque Combinado De Las 3 Ya Que Saya En El Último Momento También Ataco Con Un Ataque Mágico Demasiado Potente Incluso Para Ella, Pero Lo Que Dejo En Shock A Sayaka Y A Kyoko Es Que Saya Estaba Gravemente Herida Tenían Demasiadas Heridas Por Todo El Cuerpo, Piernas, Brazos, Abdomen, Cabeza Pero Lo Más Aterrador Tenía Un Ojo Sangrando Además Tenía Su Brazo Izquierdo Totalmente Cercenado Y Arrancado Mientras De Donde Se Encontraba Sus Brazo Escurría Sangre Como Si Estuviera A Presión. Saya Al Ver Que Sayaka Y Kyoko Estaban Bien Esta Cayo De Rodillas Para Luego Caer De Espaldas Pero Con Una Sonrisa, Sayaka Y Kyoko Al Ver Como Saya Caía Se Levantaron Rápidamente Para Ayudar A Saya Cojeando Llegaron Hacia Saya, Sayaka Con Su Magia Curativa Cerro Todas Las Heridas De Saya Además De Detener El Sangrado Del Brazo Y Ojo De Saya Para Alivio De Esta…

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¿Saya Por Que Atacaste Al Mismo Tiempo Que Nosotras? ¡Pudiste Haber Muerto! / Le Reprendía Sayaka A Saya

**SAYA:** ¡Hum! Al Ver Como Atacaban A Esas Sabandijas Arriesgándose Yo También Lo Hice Ya Que Necesitaba Ayudarlas ¡Arg! / Dijo Ella Mientras Sentía Dolor Por Haber Hecho Ese Ataque En Su Estado

_**KYOKO:**_ ¡Sayaka Mira! / Exclamo Kyoko Mientras Apuntaba Con Su Brazo Hacia El Frente

Sayaka Miro Hacia Donde Apuntaba Kyoko Y Pudo Observar Como Todos Los **"Ragknarok"** Habían Sido Completamente Carbonizados Por Las Llamas Llameantes Y Por Las Espadas Llameantes De Saya Siguió Mirando Y Pudo Ver Como La Mayoría De Los **"Ragkna Glosw"** Habían Sido Aniquilados En Su Mayoría….Lastima Que No Pudieron Eliminar Algo Importante….Y Ese Había Sido Ese Enorme Capullo Que Ahora Lucía Mucho Más Aterrador Pero Ese No Era Lo Peor…..De Repente Se Sintió Un Temblor Leve Y De Este Salieron ¡Más **"Ragkna"** Y **"Ragkna Glosw"** Eran tantos Que Podían Ser **¡Más De 600 De Esas Sabandijas!,** Estos Al Verlas Agotadas Se Lanzaron Hacia Ellas Con Violencia Pero Antes De Siquiera Tocar A Sayaka Se Oyó Algo Por Parte De Kyoko Quién No Había Perdido De Vista A Esas Sabandijas

_**¡Red De Celestinas Carmín!...**_Una Gran Red De Dagas Rojas Doradas Con Cadenas Demasiadas Delgadas Atraparon A Los **"Ragkna" **Frenando Su Ataque Sayaka Al Ver Esto No Lo Desaprovecho Y Dejo Caer Una Ataque De Rayo Mágico

_**SAYAKA:**_ _**Element Ray: Ten No Kaminari (Elemento Rayo: Relámpago Celestial)**_

Un Enorme Rayo Azul Descendió De Los Cielos A Una Impresionante Velocidad Entrando Por El Agujero Del Valle Del Acantilado Viajando Por Los Túneles Subterráneos ¡Rompiendo El Túnel Que Había Sido Sellado Por Yuu! Este Rayo Salió Impactando La _**"Red De Celestinas"**_ Electrocutando Y Matando A Todo **"Ragkna"** Posible….

Afuera De Esa Enorme Caverna Subterránea Se Puede Ver Como En Lo Alto De Una Montaña Rocosa están Un Par De Docenas De Mahou Shoujo Y Unas Cuantas Brujas Las Cuáles Eran Las Mahou Shoujo De La Fortaleza De **"KAGULDER" **Quiénes Ya Habían Arribado Desde Hace Media Hora, En Toda La Cima De Esta Montaña Rocosa Estaban Todas Ellas Esperando La Señal De Kyoko Y De Las Demás Para Iniciar Un Ataque Directo A Ese Nido De **"Ragkna"** Antes De Que **"Esa Cosa" **Naciera, Incluso Ya Tenían Todo Su Arsenal Distribuido Para Lanzar Todo Su Arsenal Mágico Sílica Se Encontraba Observando A Lo Lejos Con Unos Cristales Redondos Los Cuáles Eran Mágicos Aumentando La Potencia De Visión Junto A Penny, Aoi Y Akihisa Estaban Trazando Una Posible Estrategia De Ataque..

**PENNY: **¿Estas Segura De Esto Akihisa Recuerda No Somos Muchas Como Para Atacar Simultáneamente? / Dijo La Peli Anaranjada De Una Hacha Verde Negra En Su Espalda

**AOI:** ¿Creen Que Tarden En Llegar Los Refuerzos? / Preguntaba Aoi Serenamente

**AKIHISA:** La Verdad No Se Además Se Nos Acaba El Tiempo Hay Que Pensar Bien Que Haremos Recuerden Que Si Esas Sabandijas De Los **"Ragkna"** O **"Esa Cosa"** Salen Así Como Así Arrasaran Con Todo Lo Que Encuentren A Su Paso… / Hablaba Con Seriedad La Bruja Al Ver Como Sílica Se Acercaba

**SÍLICA:** Chicas No Se Pongan Tensas O Nerviosas Sé Que Nos Enfrentamos A Un Peligro En Potencia Pero Si No Tratamos Al Menos De Detenerlos Muchas Personas Inocentes Serán Victimas De Ellos…Además Somos Lo Único En Kilómetros A La Redonda Que Tal Vez Podamos Detenerlos Además…¡Somos Puelli Magí Demostremos De Lo Que Estamos Hechas! / Grito Sílica Esto Último…

**¡Hhhoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!** / Exclamaban Todas Con Motivación….

**¡Sílica-Chan!...** / Pero Se Vieron Interrumpidas Cuando Anna Una De Las Gemelas Venía Corriendo Hacia Ellas

¡Detectamos Algo Aproximándose A Gran Velocidad!

**SÍLICA:** ¿Qué...? ¿Hacia Dónde? / Pregunto Ella Mientras Seguía A Anna A Donde Yuna Estaba Con Una Enorme Mesa En La Cuál Aparecía Un Mapa Holográfico De Toda La Zona Al Igual Que Las Ciudades Y Villas Cercanas

**N / A:** (Imaginen Que El Mapa Holográfico Es Como El Que Muestra Sion A Kirito En Sao II)

Sílica Junto A Anna Y Las Demás Se Acercaron Hacia Donde Yuna-Chan Trataba De Enfocar Lo Que Venía Hacia Ellas

**SÍLICA:** ¿Qué O Quiénes Son Yuna-Chan? ¿Refuerzos? ¿Los Militares? / Preguntaba Ella

**YUNA-CHAN:** No…No Son Ellos / Dijo Ella Aliviando A Sílica Y A Las Demás Mientras Ella Trataba De Fijar La Imagen Por Medio De Un Espejo Mágico Que Flotaba Sobre La Enorme Mesa

Una Vez Que Yuna-Chan Pudo Fijar La Imagen De Lo Que Se Aproximaba Hacia Ellas Pudieron Observar Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Especie De Vehículo Con Forma De Carreta Pero Con 2 Enormes Ruedas Traseras Y Con Unas Extrañas Patas De Araña En Frente Las Cuáles Giraban Y Caminaban A Una Increíble Velocidad En La Parte Superior Frontal Parecía Tener Una Cabeza De Un ¿Muñeco? Dorado El Cuál Era Conducido Por Una Chica Rubia Con Una Especie De Fiar Con Puntas Y Detrás De Ellas Una Peli Negra De Gafas Con Cuernos En La Cabeza Con Una Gran Guadaña De Tipo Oz Y A Lado De Ella Una Chica Peli Azul De 2 Coletas Irregulares Con Una Flama En El Ojo Y En El Brazo Un Cañón Estas Iban Sobre Ese Vehículo A Alta Velocidad, Todas Se Sorprendieron Al Ver A Estas Chicas Hasta Que Cierta Persona Hablo

**SÍLICA:** ¡No Puede Ser Las **"BLACK STARS"** están Aquí! / Dijo Sílica Con Asombro Llamando La Atención De Todas

**ANNA / YUNA:** ¿Las **"BLACK STARS"**? / Preguntaban Con Curiosidad Ambas Gemelas

**AKIHISA:** ¿Por Qué están Aquí? No Las Había Visto A Todas Ellas Juntas Desde La Guerra Con "**Walpurguis"** / Dijo Akihisa Con Asombro

**PENNY**: Ahora Que Lo Recuerdo Oriko-Chan Menciono Algo Sobre El **"Llamado"** / Dijo Ella Sorprendiendo A Todas

**YUNA-CHAN:** Sílica ¿Qué Hacemos? / Preguntaba Ella Mientras Todas Fijaban Su Atención A Sílica Quién Meditaba Con Los Ojos Cerrados Abriéndolos

**SÍLICA:** (Ya Veo Así Que Ya están A Punto De Dar La Señal)…¡Yunna Y Anna Déjenlas Que Pasen! ¡Akihisa Prepara A Todas Las Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas Vamos A Atacar! Y Penny ¡Preparen Todo El Arsenal Mágico Disponible Vamos A Hacer Salir A Esas Sabandijas! / Hablo Sílica Con Seriedad Al Momento De Que Todas Hacían Lo Dicho Por Ella…

Mientras Tanto Cerca Del Acantilado Ahora Valle Se Puede Ver Una Gran Estela De Polvo Acercándose A Alta Velocidad En Ella Se Veía Cierto Vehículo Peculiar En El Cuál Venían A Bordo 3 Chicas "Peculiares" Con Caras Algo Serías Y Enojadas 2 De Estas Estaban Preparando Sus Armas

**CHARIOT:** ¡Sujétense Vamos A Entrar Al Valle! / Dijo Ella Al Momento De Que Su Vehículo Saltara Desde El Bordo De Donde Terminaba La Llanura Y Aterrizaba Abruptamente Sobre El Suelo

Una Vez Que Aterrizaron Este Comenzó Su Marcha Rápidamente Sobre El Terreno A Toda Velocidad **¡Cruuuuu…Cruuuuuuu!****¡Cruuuuu…Cruuuuuuu!****¡Cruuuuu…Cruuuuuuu!** Se Escuchaba Como Sus Veloces Y Grandes Ruedas Machacaban Y Aplastaban Los Restos Muertos De Los **"Ragkna"** Ya Que Al Rededor Había Decenas Y Decenas De Cadáveres De Estas Sabandijas Así Siguieron Hasta Llegar A Un Enorme Agujero Que Se Encontraba En Medio De Ese Valle, Una Vez Que Bajaron De Su Vehículo Cada Una Observo Y Analizaba El Agujero Por Donde Habían Entrado Saya Y Yuu Acompañadas De Las Mahou Shoujo

**CHARIOT:** ¡Bueno Ya Estamos Aquí ¿Qué Rayos Estamos Esperando?! / Grito Ella Al Momento De Saltar Hacia Adentro Mientras Sus 2 Amigas La Observaban Con Una Gota En La Cabeza

**ROCK:** Ah Ya Escuchaste A Kagarí ¡Vamos Yomi! / Contesto La Peli Negra De Coletas Irregulares Saltaba Con Un Cañón En Su Brazo Izquierdo

**DEAD:** (Suspiro)…¡Oigan Espérenme¡ / Hablo Ella Mientras Saltaba Con Su Oz Hacia Adentro

Dentro De Uno De Los Túneles De La Caverna Se Podía Ver Varios Cadáveres De **"Ragkna"** Triturados, Quemados Y Despedazados Más Al Frente Se Ve Un Pequeño Montículo De Rocas Sobre Algo Que Parecía Estar Moviéndose Para Tratar De Salir Hasta Que…..¡ **"Cañones Iónicos"** ¡ **…..¡Fraddssssssssssssssssssss!** Una Pequeña Explosión Surgió Destrozando Todas Las Rocas Que Estaban A Amontonadas Encima Del Polvo Que Esa Explosión Levanto Cierta Figura Femenina Surgía De Esta Era Una Chica Peli Blanca Morena De Ojos Anaranjados Y Con 2 Brazos Robóticos Algo Dañados Esta Chica Era Yuu (Strength) Quién Se Veía Algo Herida

**YUU:** ¡Demonios Eso Sí Que Me Dolió! ¿Hee?... ¿Pero Qué Demonios Paso Aquí? / Preguntaba Ella Al Ver Toda La Destrucción Que Había Por Todos Lados Al Igual Que Las Decenas Y Decenas De **"Ragkna"** Muertos Por Diferentes Ataques Pero Lo Que Más La Sorprendió Fue Que Ahora Todo El Túnel Era Más Largo Y Ancho Debido Al Ataque De Cierto Rayo Celestial

Como Pudo Yuu Comenzó A Caminar Hacia Donde Se Encontraba El Nido De **"Esa Cosa" **Seguramente Saya, Kyoko Y Sayaka Estarían Peleando Una Batalla Titánica Con Esas Sabandijas Cosa Que Ella No Le Gustaría Perderse Una Ves Que Llego A Una Pendiente Empinada Sabía Que Más Abajo Había Otro Túnel Y Al Final De Este Estaba El Nido Junto A Todas Esas Sabandijas De Los **"Ragkna"** Enfrentadas Por Sayaka, Kyoko Y Sayaka Las Que Posiblemente Estén Muy Agotadas Y Heridas (Sin Saber Que Acertaba) Cuando Estaba A Punto De Bajar Hacia Abajo Pudo Escuchar Ciertos Ruidos O ¿Pasos? De Alguien Corriendo En Lo Oscuro Del Túnel Muy A Penas Se Podían Ver Una Silueta...No 3 Siluetas De aspecto Femenino Las Cuales Venían Corriendo Muy Apresuradas Con La Poca Luz Que Se Filtraba Por Estos Túneles Cuando Estaban Cerca Yuu Puso Una Cara De Sorpresa Pues No Esperaba Encontrarse Con Ellas Tan Pronto…

**YUU:** ¿Heeeeeeee Como Rayos Llegaron Aquí? / Fue La Exclamación Con Sorpresa Por Parte De Yuu Antes De Caer De Sentón Por La Impresión

Frente A Ellas Estaban El Resto De Las **"BLACK STARS"** Las Que Llevaban El Título De **"Chariot",** **"Dead Master"** Y La Más Fuerte De Ellas **"Black Rock Shooter**" A Un Qué Para Ella Eran "Kagarí, Yomi Y Mato" Sus Mejores Amigas Junto A La Pervertida De Saya…

**Mientras Tanto Con Sayaka Y Kyoko.**

Las Cosas Para Nuestras 3 Amigas No Andaban Nada…Pero Nada Bien Ya Que Justo En Este Momento Se Encontraban Luchando Contra Una Gran Horda De… **"Ragknas"** Y **"Ragkna Glosw"?...**Ataques Iban Y Venían Cuerpos Y Cuerpos De Estas Horrendas Criaturas Caían Muertos, Despedazados, Electrocutados O Quemados Parecía Ser Un Campo De Batalla Sacado Del Mismo Infierno

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¡Rápido Kyoko No Hay Que Dejar Que Salgan De Aquí! / Decía Agitadamente Sayaka Quien Se Encontraba Rebanando **"Ragknas"** A Diestra Y Siniestra Con 4 Espadas-Sable Imbuidas En Relámpagos Oscuros Su Armadura Estaba Hecha Añicos Al Igual Que Su Capa Blanca Tenia Heridas Por Varias Partes Del Cuerpo De Su Frente Caía Un Leve Sangrado Pero Eso No La Detenía

_**KYOKO:**_ ¡Eso Es Lo Que Estoy Tratando De Hacer! ¡Baka! ¡Grmmmm! / Decía Kyoko Mientras Que Con Su Lanza En Un Brazo Lanzaba Ráfagas De Fuego Carbonizando A Decenas De **"Ragknas",** Kyoko Se Encontraba Seriamente Herida De Un Brazo El Cual Sostenía Mientras Este Sangraba

Pero Ellas No Eran Las Más Afectadas Un Poco Cerca De Ellas Se Encontraba Saya Tirada En El Suelo Con Algunas Heridas Algo Graves

_**KYOKO:**_ **¡Saya!...¡Resiste!** / Gritaba Kyoko Cerca Mientras A Lo Lejos Sayaka Creaba Una Ráfaga De Relámpagos Alejando A La Mayoría De Los **"Ragkna"**

**SAYA:** "No…Se…Pero..Cu..Pen Chicas Esto No Es…Nada…. / Dijo Saya Antes De Quedar Inconsciente

_**KYOKO / SAYAKA:**_ …..¡Saya!... / Gritaron Ambas Mientras Kyoko Corría Hacia Una Inconsciente Saya La Cuál Tenia El Brazo Izquierdo Cercenado

**N / A:** (Recuerden Que Saya En Estos Instantes No Está Completamente En Su Forma Alter-Ego Completa Razón Por La Cuál No Tiene Sus Cuernos, Manos De Esqueleto Ni Sus Púas En Sus Rodillas)

Debido A El _**"Jukai Koutan Sword Blinderz Harz" (Nacimiento De Un Mundo De Espadas Carmesí Llameantes)**_

Así El Por Qué Se Encontraba Justo En Ese Momento Así Con Esas Graves Heridas Junto A Su Lado Kyoko Estaba Algo Cansada Ya Que Había Usado Repetidamente Su _**"Gran Magnificencia De Fuego"**_ La Cuál Justo En Esos Momentos Cayo De Rodillas Jadeando

_**KYOKO:**_ (Ef…Ef..Ef..Efff… ¡Maldición! Son Demasiadas De Esas Sabandijas / Decía Ella Algo Cansada

A Lo Lejos Sayaka Vio Como Su Amiga Y Compañera Habían Llegado A Su Limite Y Más Kyoko Quién Solo Había Luchado Todo Este Tiempo Con Solo Un Brazo, Sayaka No Estaba Muy Bien Que Digamos Ya Que Sus Reservas Mágicas Y Prana Estaban Por Los Suelos Además Ya No Podía Invocar Más Espadas Debido A Su Cansancio Por Lo Cual Solo Pensaba Que Hacer…

_**SAYAKA:**_ (Esto No Es Bueno Nunca Creí Que Nos topáramos Con Un Nido De **"Ragknas**" Y Esos **"Ragkna Glosw"** Son Demasiados Para Nosotras En Estos Momentos ¡Demonios! ¿Qué Hago?) / Pensaba La Bruja-Shoujo

Estaban Ya Rendidas Debido A Que Ellas Estaban Luchando Con Esas Criaturas Desde Ya 2 Horas Hasta Que Se Le Ocurrió Algo

_**SAYAKA:**_ (Bien Espero Que Funcione Por Un Buen Rato) / Pensaba Mientras Se Alejaba Y Corría Hacia Una Herida Kyoko E Inconsciente Saya Ambas Con Leves Sangrados En Ese Instante Comenzó A Trazar Varios Hechizos Mágicos

_**KYOKO:**_ ¿Qué Tienes En Mente Sayaka?...¡Espera No Pensaras Usar A Óctavia! / Dijo Alarmada La Peli Roja Pero Recibió Una Negación Por Parte De Sayaka

_**SAYAKA:**_ No Kyoko Solo Pondré Una Barrera Para Protegernos Mientras Nos Recuperamos / Dijo Ella Mientras Al Momento Decía Los Siguientes Hechizos

_**Art Of Axe:**_ _**"Ray Gian Negative" (Fuerza Negativa Astral) **_/ Dijo Ella Al Momento De Que Todo **"Ragkna" **Cerca De 75 Mts Alrededor Quedara Aplastado O Incrustado En El Suelo Y De Un Momento A Otro Salieran Volando Por Los Aires Con Gran Fuerza

_**Arte De Sellos Mágicos: "Seigen No Fuuin" (Sello Restricción Física De Amenazas)**_ / Dijo Ella Mientras Un Enorme Sello Mágico Azul Aparecía Debajo De Las 3 Brillando Levemente

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¡Fumm! (Solo Un Hechizo Más Estoy En Mi Limite Por Ahora) / Pensaba Ella Al Sentir Como Su Cuerpo Comenzaba A Resentir Todo Ese Esfuerzo

_**KYOKO:**_ ¡Sayaka!... / Gritaba Kyoko Quién Poco A Poco Se Acerca A Una Exhausta Sayaka La Cuál Con Su Último Esfuerzo Terminaba Su Hechizo Mágico

_**Arte Mágico Celestial: Kami No Kekkai Edan (Barrera De Los Dioses Celestes)**_ / Dijo Ella Al Momento De Que Una Enorme Barrera Transparente Cuadrada Las Rodearan

Justo En Ese Momento Sayaka Caía De Espaldas Ya Inconsciente Por Tanto De Haber Usado La Poca Magia Que Le Quedaba En Esos 3 Hechizos Mágicos Pero Fue Sujetada Por Kyoko Quien A Rastras Había Llegado A Ella

_**KYOKO:**___¡Sayaka!... / Gritaba Ella Cerciorándose De Que No Estuviera Grave, Soltó Un Suspiro Cuando Se Dio Cuenta De Que Estaba Inconsciente Por Tanto Esfuerzo

_**KYOKO:**_ ….¡¿Cómo Demonios Paso Esto?!... / Dijo Mientras Golpeaba El Suelo Con Su Puño

Kyoko Había Recostado A Sayaka Y Saya Espalda Con Espalda Debido A Que Estaban Inconscientes Por La Larga Batalla Que Habían Tenido Con Los **"Ragkna"** Durante Todo Su Trayecto Hacia El Nido De Estos Para Evitar El Surgir De Un **"Ragkna Parasital" **Tan Abismada Estaba En Sus Pensamientos Que No Noto Como El Sello Mágico D Restricción Había Desaparecido Dándole Paso A Los **"Ragkna"** Quienes Estos Al Verlas Débiles Y Con Heridas Arremetieron Contra Ellas Topándose Con La Barrera Que Sayaka Con Anterioridad Había Puesto Una Y Otra Vez Se Lanzaban Tratando De Romperla O Agujerarla, Kyoko Quién Conocía La Magia De La Bruja-Shoujo Sabía Que Esa Barrera No Resistiría Por Mucho Tiempo Entonces Kyoko Tomo A Sayaka Y De Una Sola Maniobra Se La Puso En La Espalda Como Si La Estuviera Cargando Y Con Su Brazo Sano Sujeto A Saya De La Cintura Lista Para Retirarse En Cuanto La Barrera Colapsara, Kyoko Sabía Reconocer En Que Momento Había Que Retirarse Y En Que Momento Dar Por Perdida Una Batalla… **"Crack"** Un Pequeño Crujido La Saco De Sus Pensamientos Cuando Vio Aterrada Como La Barrera Se Partía En Pequeños Pedazos Hasta Que Esta **¡Pufs!** Salió Dispersa En Pequeños Fragmentos Que Se Desvanecieron Al Tocar El Suelo, Kyoko Estaba Estática Ante Los **"Ragkna"**

**¡Rooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**

**¡Aiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!** Los **"Ragkna" **Rugían Con Sus Aterradores Rugidos Pero Por Alguna Razón Todas Habían Dado Un Paso Hacia Atrás Como Si Estuvieran Frente A Un Depredador O Amenaza Del Mismo Calibre Que Ellos, El Ambiente Se Sentía Más Pesado Que Antes Todos Ellos Miraban A Kyoko…

_**KYOKO:**_ …. _**"Atrévanse A Dar Un Solo Paso Más Y Yo Misma Los Aniquilare De La Manera Más Horrible"**_….. / Decía Ella Con La Vista Ensombrecida Y Sus Ojos Rojizos

Kyoko Estaba Usando Algo Que Akemi Les Había Enseñado Hace Tiempo Para Asustar E Intimidar A Cualquier Criatura Les Había Enseñado Algo Llamado _**"Arte Mágico De Bruja: Satsui No Hadou (Aura Asesina)"**_ Con El Cuál Mantenía A Los **"Ragkna" **Alejados De Ella

_**KYOKO:**_ Supongo Que Nos Tendremos Que….

**¡Fiuuuummmmm!...¡Boooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmm!**

Una Serie De Explosiones Habían Sido Dirigida A Los **"Ragkna" **Que Estaban Allí Desorientandolos**…..¡Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!** Volteando Pudo Ver Como Una Oz Como La De Akemi Estaba Cortando Y Cercenando A Varios **"Ragkna Glosw" **La Oz Continuo Su Recorrido Mortal Hasta Que Fue Atrapada Por Cierta Chica Peli Negra De Cuernos**…¡Staaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmm!**

De Repente A Un Costado De Ella Pudo Ver Como Una Rubia Con Ruedas En Las Piernas Y Una Corona De Picos Aplastaba Violentamente A Varios **"Ragkna"** Con Una Enorme Rueda Tipo Escudo Varias Veces, Kyoko Suspiro De Alivio Los Refuerzos Comenzaban A Llegar Para Ella No Eran Desconocidas Estas Chicas Pues Las Conocía Bien Eran Las **"BLACK STARS"** Y Suponía El Por Que Estaban Aquí Saya Había Hecho El Llamado Entonces Una Chica De Coletas Irregulares Con Un Cañón En El Brazo Izquierdo Se Le Acerco

**N / A:** (A partir De Aquí Las Llamare Por Su Nombre Y No Por El Nombre De Su Alter-Ego)

**MATO:** Nos Volvemos A Ver Kyoko-San ¿Cómo Se Encuentra Saya-San? / Pregunto (Black Rock Shooter) Ella A Kyoko

_**KYOKO**_**:** Saya Se Encuentra Gravemente Herida Perdió Un Brazo Derecho, Además De Tener Demasiadas Heridas Y Falta De Energía / Dijo Ella Mientras Apretaba Uno De Sus Puños

**YUU:** Se Ve Que Saya Molió A Golpes A Un Centenar De Esas Sabandijas ¡Verdad! / Dijo Ella Para Animar La Tensión

**YOMI: **Chicas No Quiero Ser Ave De Mala Güero Pero Tenemos Que Salir De Aquí ¡Ahora! / Dijo Ella Mientras Veía Como Varios **"Ragkna" **Se Acercaban

**KAGARÍ:** Demonios Son Demasiados A Un Con Nosotras No Podemos Con Tantos ¿Mato Tu Puedes Con Ellos Ya Te Has Enfrentado A Un Ejército De Sacos De Huesos Por Que No Intentar?

**MATO:** …No… Además En Aquella Ocasión Solo Eran Como 300 De Ellos Y Dead Master Estaba Débil Por Si No Lo Recuerdas / Dijo Ella

**KAGARÍ:** ¡Y Tu Yomi!

**YOMI:** Como Dijo Mato…No… La Razón Simple Me Tomaría Unos 10 Minutos Convocar Parte De Mi Ejercito De Esqueletos Y En Este Instante No Disponemos De 10 Minutos

**KAGARÍ:** (Suspiro) Entiendo Y Ni Se Diga De Mí

Todas Ellas Estaban Discutiendo Como Poder Salir De Aquí Y Acabar Con Parte De Los **"Ragkna"** Fue Entonces Que Kyoko Hablo Seriamente

_**KYOKO:**_ Rock Toma A Saya Y A Sayaka Y Salgan De Aquí Yo Me Encargo / Dijo Kyoko Mientras Le Pasaba A Mato A Una Inconsciente Saya Mientras Veía Como Yomi Sujetaba A Sayaka Sobre Su Hombro

**YUU:** ¿Qué Tienes Planeado Kyoko? / Pregunto Una Yuu Algo Herida Pero Preocupada

Kyoko No Respondió Simplemente Empezó A Caminar Hacia Otro Lado Específicamente Hacía Los **"Ragkna Glosw"** Mientras Caminaba A Paso Tranquilo Debajo De Sus Pies Apareció Un Especie De Circulo Mágico Carmesí Con Un Sello Muy Complejo Justo En Ese Momento Una Leve Explosión De Aura Mágica Comenzó A Emerger De Kyoko Esta Manifestación De Aura Mágica Era Visible Como Si Fueran Ráfagas De Viento De Color Rojo Carmesí Mientras Apretaba Sus Dientes Y Puños, Detrás De Kyoko Las **"BLACK STARS"** Estaban Asombradas Por Ese Inmenso Poder Mágico Pero Hasta Que Yuu Reacciono

**YUU:** ¡Todas Hay Que Salir Rápido De Aquí Ahora! / Grito Yuu Mientras Comenzaba A Retroceder No Antes De Ver A Kyoko Y Esta Le Contestara

_**KYOKO:**_ Yuu En Cuanto Salgan A La Superficie Lanza Un Disparo Con Tu Cañón Al Aire Si No Me Equivoco Sílica-San Y Todas Las Demás Ya Deben Estar Esperando Para Iniciar El Ataque / Dijo Ella Mirando A Yuu Con El Rabillo Del Ojo El Cual Estaba Tornándose Más Rojo De Lo Normal

Yuu Sabiendo Todo El Esfuerzo Que Habían Puesto Solo Asintió Dejando A Kyoko Con Lo Suyo Y Comenzando A Salir Con Todas Las Demás Pero Antes De Que Todas Se Fueran Hubo Alguien Que Le Hablo A Kyoko Y Esa Era Yomi (**Dead Master**)

**YOMI:** No Te Voy A Reprochar Lo Que Estas A Punto De Hacer Kyoko-San Pero Te Entiendo Yo Hubiera Hecho Lo Mismo En Tu Lugar Solo Recuerda Esto: _"No Mueras Hoy Si No Sayaka Se Pondrá Triste Y A Un Tienes Que Ver A Tu Hermanita Y A Tu Madre" Además Recuerda "Ya No Podre Evitar Que Mueras De Nuevo"_ / Dijo Yomi Mientras Salía Corriendo Al Igual Que Todas

Kyoko Solo Se Quedó Allí Pensando Las Palabras Que Yomi Le Había Dicho Y No Pudo Dejar Salir Un Suspiro Y Una Mueca Sabía Por Que Yomi Ostentaba El Título **"Dead Master"** Y No Era Por Nada Dejando De Lado Eso Contemplo Su Vista Al Frente Viendo A La Mayoría De Los **"Ragkna"** Sabía Que El Modo Que Estaba A Punto De Utilizar Era Altamente Peligroso Para Ella Y Más Si Vivía A Un Después De Eso Tendría Un Muy Serio Regaño Por Parte De Mami-San Sonrió Con Solo Pensar Eso

_**KYOKO:**_ Muy Bien Sabandijas Asquerosas Hoy Conocerán Al **"Demonio Carmesí"**

Fueron Las Palabras Que Kyoko Les Lanzo A Esas Sabandijas Y De Un Momento A Otro Grandes Ráfagas De Viento Rojo Comenzaron A Salir Del Cuerpo De Kyoko Mientras Que Debajo De Ella Aparecía Otro Circulo Mágico Con Runas Y El Símbolo De Un Dragón El Poder Que Estaba Surgiendo De Kyoko Era Sofocante A Tal Punto Que Comenzó A Cuartear El Suelo Donde Estaba Parada Su Cabello Que Estaba Suelto Comenzó A Ondear Violentamente Mientras Esto Pasaba Los Rasgos De Kyoko Estaban Cambiando En Sus Manos Sus Uñas Comenzaron A Crecer Con Un Color Rojo Como La Sangre, Su Boca Ahora Presentaba Un Par De Colmillos, Los **"Ragkna Glosw"** Que Estaban Frente A Ella Comenzaron A Retroceder Como Si En Frente De Ellos Estuviera Un Depredador Sumamente Peligroso Y Letal Mientras Los **"Ragkna"** Comenzaban A Inquietarse Se Podían Escuchar Cierta Oración Que Kyoko Estaba Haciendo Con Las Manos Juntas Con Los Ojos Cerrados

…"_Yo Aquella Que Ha Perdido El Reconocimiento, El Lugar De Mi Familia Aquella Que Ha Caminado En El Sendero De La Desesperación Y Del Valor, Ganado El Desprecio Y El Miedo…No Caeré Ante Mi Desesperación Ni Miedo Por Que Yo Me Rio De Ellos Yo El Demonio Carmesí Los Ahogare En Las Profundidades Del Purgatorio Carmesí"…._

"**Scarlet Mode"….¡Hell Judgment!...** / Grito Kyoko Al Aire Al Punto Que Grandes Ráfagas De Poder Mágico Mandaron A Volar A Varias Docenas De **"Ragkna"** Estrellándolos Violentamente Matándolos En Ese Mismo Instante

La Apariencia De Kyoko Había Cambiado A Demás De Sus Uñas Un Poco Largas Rojas Y De Sus Colmillos Su Cabello Era Todavía Más Largo Con Puntas Negras, Sus Ojos Ahora Tan Rojos Como La Sangre Con Una Pupila Rasgada Color Negro, En Los Bordes De Sus Ojos Se Apreciaba Una Delineación Negra Que Abarcaba Hasta El Rabillo De Sus Ojos, Su Rostro Mostraba Gran Seriedad Y Sed De Batalla Junto A Una Peña Pero Siniestra Sonrisa Y De Un Pequeño Círculo Mágico Tan Rojo Como La Sangre Que Apareció De Su Lado Metió Su Mano Y De Este Salió Una Gran Cuchilla Doble Con Una Punta Arriba Y Otra Abajo Ambas De Color Negro Tan Negro Como La Brea En Ellas Estaban Grabados En Un Color Tan Rojo Como La Sangre Ambas Conectadas A La Misma Empuñadura

**N / A:** (Para Que Se Hagan A La Idea De Como Es Se Parece Al Arma Que Usa Stillazer Del Anime "Frezzing"

**KYOKO:** Jeejee Bueno Malditas Sabandijas A Ver Si Pueden Seguirme El Ritmo ¡Vamos Bailemos! / Dijo Kyoko Mientras En Un Rápido Movimiento Ya Estaba En Medio De Todos Ellos Y Con Un Solo Giro Veloz Pero Mortal Degolló A Más De Una Docena

**¡Zass…..Zasss….Zasss…Zass….Zass….Zasss…Zass….Zass!**

**¡Giaaaaaaaaa…Blaps…Blaps…Giaaaaaaaaaaa!**

Kyoko Estaba Saltando De Un Lado A Otro Coreando Y Rebanando **"Ragkna"** Como Si De Un Juego Se Tratara A Pesar De Que Estos Alcanzaban A Herirla Esto Parecía No Afectarle En Lo Más Mínimo Al Contrario Disfrutaba Esto Lo Cuál Era Ya Una Carnicería, Kyoko Salto Alto Impulsándose Con El Cadáver De Uno De Ellos Para Aterrizar Lejos De Ellos.

En El Momento Que Kyoko Aterrizo Elegantemente Con Gracia Estaba Cubierta De Sangre Algo Oscura De Esas Sabandijas Pero Eso No Parecía Importarle Ella Los Veía Con Gracia Clavando Momentáneamente Su Cuchilla En El Suelo, Frente A Ella Apareció Un Gran Y Enorme Circulo Mágico Que Apuntaba Hacia Ellos Y Contra El Capullo Que Estos Custodiaban…

_**KYOKO:**_ No Me Queda Mucho Para Que El **"Hell Judgement"** Colapse Y Me Deje Fuera De Combate Pero Al Menos Les Voy A Quemar El Trasero A Estos Idiotas Jee Jeee…Ah Pero Antes

Kyoko Comenzó A Concentrarse Hasta Que Pudo Conectarse Con Su Enlace Mental Con Yuu Hasta Que Pudo Lograrlo

_**KYOKO:**_(Yuu Me Escuchas ¿Dónde Estás? ¿Qué Sucedió Con La Señal Para Que Comenzaran El Ataque?) / Preguntaba Ella Por Medio Del Enlace

…(¡Kyoko Hay Problemas! Estamos Todas Nosotras Con Sílica Los…Los **"Ragkna" **Comenzaron A Salir De Por Todas Partes Del Agujero Por Donde Entramos)…

_**KYOKO:**_ (¡Pero Que! Si Yo Estoy Enfrentando Como A Unos 500 De Ellos!)

…(No Se Lo Que Está Sucediendo Pero Acá Afuera Todas Estamos Atacando A Distancia Ya Que Yomi Invoco Parte De Su Armada De Soldados Esqueleto Y Mato Esta Con Ella Dándole Apoyo Mientras Nosotras Estamos Atacando A Distancia)…

_**KYOKO:**_ (¿Cómo Cuantos Son? Y ¿Dónde Esta Sílica Y Las Demás?)

….(Sílica Y Las Demás están Atacando Con Todo El Arsenal Mágico Y De **"Ragkna**" Son Según Yunna Y Anna Cerca De 900 De Ellos)…

Ante Tal Información Kyoko Se Quedó Perpleja ¿Cómo Había Sucedido Esto? Todo Iba De Acuerdo Al Plan No Podía Haber Ninguna Falla A Menos….¡Que Fuera Una Trampa Para Ganar Tiempo! Claro Ahora Todo Tenía Sentido Para Kyoko Entonces Decidió Tomar Una Medida Contra Esas Sabandijas De Los **"Ragkna"** Esto Les Daría Tiempo A Todas Para Reorganizar Una Contra Ofensiva Hasta Que Las Demás Llegaran Pus Sabían Que Las Superaban Por Mucho En Números

_**KYOKO:**_ (Escúchame Yuu Voy A Hacer Algo Así Que En Cuanto Vean Que Un Muro De Cristal Surja Frente A Ustedes **¡Aléjense Lo Más Posible!** Les Voy A Ganar Un Poco De Tiempo) / Dijo Ella Cortando El Enlace Mental Con Yuu

Kyoko Estando Frente A Todos Los **"Ragkna Glosw" **Restantes Y De Ese Enorme Capullo Kyoko Solo Puso Una Sonrisa Melancólica, Y Unas Extrañas Marcas Rojas Aparecieron En Un Costado Derecho De Su Cuerpo Hasta Llegar A Uno De Sus Ojos Entonces Puso Ambas Manos En El Suelo Pronunciado Un Hechizo Al Mismo Tiempo Que Esas Maracas Aparecían En El Suelo Y A Una Asombrosa Velocidad Estas Salieron Disparadas A Varios Puntos Por Debajo De La Tierra

"_Air De Mu Re Vade For Ny Un Fri Gu Re Deva Estalver Niu Frengio Stalkgererangler Akuma"_

Sabiendo Lo Que Sucedía Afuera Kyoko Solo Hizo Un Chasquido De Dedos Y Se Sintió Un Leve Temblor Que Provenía De Arriba Entonces Procedió Hacer Lo Siguiente:

"_**Arte De Sellos Mágicos: Seigen No Fuuin" (Sello Restricción Física De Amenazas)**_

Todos Los **"Ragkna"** Habían Sido Paralizados Por Ese Sello Mágico Que Kyoko Había Puesto Pero Tenía Que Actuar Rápido Ya Que Eran Muchos De Ellos Y El Sello No Iba A Soportar A Tantos Incluso Ella Está Usando Parte De Su **"Mode Scarlet"** Para Potencializar Todos Sus Hechizos Y Ataques Mágicos, Ya Habiendo Hecho Todo Esto Y Comenzando A Sentir Como Sus Reservas De Magia Y Energía Quedaban Por Agotarse Decidió Terminar Con Un Ataque Prohibido Hasta Para Ella.

_**KYOKO:**_ (Lo Siento Sayaka) / Fue Lo Que Pensó Mientras Unas Lágrimas Escurrían De Sus Mejillas

"_**Element Fire: ¡Haisekisho No Gouka Messhitsu!" **__**(Elemento Fuego: Cenizas Llameantes De La Aniquilación)**_

Kyoko Inflando Su Pecho A Gran Tamaño Soltó Un Gran Torrente De Cenizas Demasiado Grises Que Impacto Contra Los **"Ragkna Glosw"** Y El Capullo Dispersando A Todos Por Diferentes Lado Kyoko Quien Había Sido Incrustada Un Costado, Con Sus Dedos Hizo Un Pequeño Chasquido Y…

"**Tsk"….¡Fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiii!...¡Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!...¡Booooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!**

Con Eso Una Gran Ráfaga De Fuego Comenzó A Esparcirse Por Todo El Lugar De La Caverna, Túneles, Agujeros Por Todos Lado Arrasando Con Todo Incluyendo A Los **"Ragkna Glosw"** Los Cuáles Eran Presas Del Fuego Aniquilador Mientras Los Carbonizaba Fue Tan Potente Las Llamaradas Y La Explosión Que Todo El Lugar Comenzó A Derrumbarse Con Rapidez Soltando Cuanta Roca Aplastando A Los Pocos **"Ragkna Glosw"** Que Quedaban Protegiendo Al Capullo El Cuál También Estaba En Llamas Kyoko Quien Yacía En El Suelo Sangrando Por Su Boca Y Por Otras Partes Del Cuerpo Pudo Observar Como Todo Era Consumido Por El Fuego De La Aniquilación Sin Embargo Vio Con Horror Como Una Roca Estaba A Punto De Caer Y Aplastarla A Ella Sin Poder Hacer Nada Comenzó A Cerrar Sus Ojos Ante Su Inminente Final Pero Antes De Cerrarlos Alcanzo A Ver Como Aparecía Un Vórtice Violeta Y De Este Alguien Salía…

**P.O.V YUU (Strength)**

Estábamos Corriendo Lo Más Rápido Que Podíamos Ya Habíamos Salido De La Caverna Subterránea Donde Kyoko-San Se Quedó A Detener A Los **"Ragkna Glosw"** Y Al Capullo De "**Esa Cosa"** No Tomamos De Muy Buena Gana Eso Pero Kyoko Nos Dijo Que Nos Fuéramos "Conociéndola Bien Dijera Sayaka" Ya Tenía Algo Preparado Así Que Salimos Lo Más Rápido De Ese Lugar Pero En Cuanto Salimos A La Superficie Donde Estaba El Desolado Valle Vimos Con Horror Como Había Cientos Y Cientos De **"Ragkna" **Estaban Dispersos Por Todo El Desolado Valle ¡Pero Como Y De Donde Salieron Si Kyoko-San Se Quedó A Detenerlos? ¿Acaso Kyoko Había Sido Derrotada Miserablemente? Noo…Sacudí Mi Cabeza Alejando Eso Pero Ciertas Explosiones Me Sacaron De Mi Trance Y No Solo A Mi Si No A Todas Nosotras Vimos Como Los **"Ragkna" **Que Intentaban Salir De Este Desolado Valle Eran Eliminados Con Ataques Mágicos Y ¿Misiles? Hasta Que Me Señalo Kagarí Hacia Arriba Y Vi A Todas Las Mahou Shoujo De La Fortaleza **"KAGULDER"** Atacando A Distancia Con Sus Hechizos, Ataques Mágicos Al Igual Con Su Arsenal Mágico En Eso Escuchamos Como Alguien Hablaba

"Parece Que El Plan De Kyoko Va Tener Cambios De Último Momento…Hay Que Movernos Ahora"

Quién Había Hablado Era Nada menos Que Saya O Como Su Título Dice **"Black Gold Saw"** En Fin Nos Sorprendió Que Estuviera Ya Despierta A Un Que Muy Apenas Se Podía Poner En Pie, Se Sorprendió Cuando Nos Vio A Todas Reunidas A Un Que No Lo Demostrara Muy A Menudo Estaba Feliz De Que Nos Hubiéramos Reunido Una Vez Más Así Que Rápidamente Nos Explicó La Situación Así Como Nosotras Le Explicamos Cuando Llegamos Y El Como Encontramos Las Cosas Actualmente

**SAYA:** Si Mis Sospechas No Son Erróneas Esas Malditas Sabandijas De Los **"Ragkna"** Nos Tendieron Una Trampa En El Último Momento Tsk Esas Sabandijas Se Vuelven Listas Y Por Otro Lado Las Mahou Shoujo Y Algunas Brujas Que Vinieron Se Vieron Forzadas A Comenzar Un Ataque A Distancia Para Mantener A Los **"Ragkna"** Acorralados En Este Lugar Mientras Llegan Los Refuerzos Pero Como Estos Eran Más De Los Estimados Pusieron En Aprietos A Todas…(Suspiro)

Todas Nos Quedamos Sorprendidas Por Lo Deductiva E Intelectual Que Saya Podía Ser En Los Momento Más Serios Y Necesitados A Un Que Eso No Le Quieta El Hecho De Que Es Una Pervertida De Closet

Una Vez Que Todas Nos Subimos Al Peculiar Transporte De Kagarí (**Chariot**) Salimos Rápidamente De Allí Pero No Fue Sería Así De Fácil Salir De Allí Ya Que Al Ponernos En Movimiento Y Con El Ruido Que Hacíamos Las Hordas De **"Ragkna"** Nos Comenzaron A Perseguir Por Que Kagarí Acelero Más Mientras Mato (**B.R.S**) Y Yomi Disparaban Con Sus Armas Hacia Atrás (Si Yomi Había Adaptado Su Guadaña Con Un Rifle De Alto Calibre Para Tiros Precisos) Por Todo El Trayecto Nos Siguieron De La Misma Manera Cuando Ya Estábamos Cerca Del Borde Por Donde Habíamos Entrado Había Decenas De Ellos Esperándonos En Ese Lugar En Si Era Una Pequeña Emboscada, En Definitiva Esas Sabandijas Se Estaban Volviendo Listas Pero Justo Antes De Que Llegáramos Allí Vimos Como Estas Fueron Aplastadas Por Una Enorme Hacha Negra Con Detalles Verdes Para Después Una Lluvia De Espadas Cayera Sobre Estos Acabándolos

Cuando Pudimos Ver Bien Vimos A 2 Chicas Conocidas Para Saya Y Para Mi Eran Aoi Y Penny Quienes Al Ver Cono Regresábamos Con Saya Y Sayaka Vinieron A Darnos Una Mano Para Salir De Aquí, Cuando Por Fin Pudimos Salir De Allí Nos Dijo Que Todas Se Encontraban Atacando A Todos Los **"Ragkna"** Que Pudieran Salir De Allí. Justo Cuando Estaba Con Ellas E Iba Hablar Note Como Si Me Llamaran Por Medio Del Enlace Mental Pero Cuando Escuche Que Era Kyoko-San Conteste Lo Más Raído Y Concentrada Que Pude Me Pregunto Varías Cosas De Menos Importancia Pero Cuando Le Mencione La Situación Escuche Como Ella Quedaba En Shock Al Igual Que Cuando Me Entere De Como Estaba La Situación Allí Abajo Entonces Escuche Que Me Volvía A Hablar Y Me Decía Que En Cuanto Viera Surgir Del Suelo Un Muro De Cristales Les Dijera A Todas **¡Que Debían Retirarse De Allí!..**Que Ella Se Encargarían Del Resto Eso Fue Lo Último Que Escuche Antes De Que Cortara La Conexión Con El Enlace Mental, Ni Tonta Ni Perezosa Corrí Junto A Sílica Y Les Conté Todo Lo Que Kyoko Me Había Dicho A Pesar De Que Muchas No Entendieron Lo Que Planeaba Kyoko Sílica-Chan Le Comunico A Todas Lo Mismo Que Me Dijo Kyoko No Teníamos Idea De Lo Que Planea Kyoko Pero Gracias A Cierta Espadachín Azul Que Recién Despertaba Lo Supimos Pero Ya Tarde

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¡No Puede Ser Kyoko Va Utilizar El **"Hell Judgment"!** ¡Hay Que Detenerla! / Dijo Sayaka Mientras Trataba De Caminar Cayendo Al Suelo

Justo En Ese Preciso Instante Del Suelo Surgieron Decenas De Pilares De Cristal Color Rojo Como El Rubí Alrededor De Todo El Desolado Valle Fueron Saliendo Hasta Que Rodearon Por Completo El Valle Atrapando A Todos Los **"Ragkna"** Sin Que Estos Salieran Pero También En Todo El Valle Donde Estaban Se Pudo Apreciar Como Un Enorme Circulo Mágico Con Un Sello De Restricción Retenía E Inmovilizaba A Todos Los **"Ragkna"** Sayaka Se Dio Cuenta Que Esos Ataques Estaban Reforzados Con El **"Scarlet Mode"** De Kyoko Sumándole A Eso El **"Hell Judgment"** Que Kyoko-San A Un Mantenía Activo Fue Justo En Ese Momento Que Sentimos Como Un Gran Temblor Rezonaba Por Todo El Lugar Solo Para Ver Que En Donde Estaban Atrapados Los **"Ragkna"** Se Cuarteo El Suelo Y De Este Salieron Grandes Torrentes De ¿Cenizas? Que Cubrieron Por Completo Todo El Lugar Mientras El Suelo Comenzaba A Grietarse Abriendo Zanjas Agujeros Y De Un Momento A Otro…

**¡Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**

**¡Bboooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmm!**

Quedamos Impactadas Como Las Cenizas Que Cubrían A Los **"Ragkna" **Se Incendiaban Carbonizando Rápidamente A Todos Ellos Sin Que Estos Pudieran Hacer Nada Fue Tan Rápido Que Muy Apenas Se Les Escucho Gritar, Fue Tan Potente La Explosión Que Genero Una Onda Expansiva Que Todas Nosotras Sentimos Y Tuvimos Que Cubrirnos Por Las Ráfagas De Viento Que Genero Fue Tan Fuerte Que Los Muros De Cristal Comenzaron A Romperse Cayendo Hacia Abajo A Donde Ahora Había Un Gran Cráter Humeante A Un En Llamas Donde A Alguna Vez Hubo Un Acantilado Y Valle Desolado Todas Nos Quedamos Impresionadas Por Tal Devastación Pero Un Grito Desgarrador Nos Sacó De Nuestra Impresión Para Luego Tener Un Nudo En La Garganta

…**..…..¡Kyoko!...**

Todas Veíamos A Sayaka Gritar El Nombre De Kyoko Mientras Ella Caía De Rodillas Al Suelo Llorando Amargamente Mientras Algunas De Nosotras Agachábamos La Cabeza Y Las Brujas Se Quitaban Sus Sombreros En Señal De Respeto Por Una Compañera Caída

**P.O.V Normal**

Todas veían Como Sayaka Lloraba Amargamente Mientras Aoi Y Penny Trataban De Consolarla Las **"BLACK STARS"** Solo Pensaban Que Kyoko Era Alguien De Valor Y Tenacidad Lo Necesario Como Para Ser Una De Las **"BLACK STARS"** Claro A Un Que Ella No Aceptara Pero Sabían Que Era Alguien De Valor Y De Gran Tenacidad

**SÍLICA:** Hoy Es Un Día Que No Podremos Olvidar Gracias A Kyoko Ganamos Pero Es Una Victoria Amarga / Dijo Ella Viendo El Lugar Y A Sayaka

"**No….No A Un No A Terminado Sílica-Chan La Pesadilla A Un No Termina"**

Todas Escucharon Alarmadas Un Voz Que Provenía De Algún Lado Pero Antes De Que Fueran A Buscar Frente A Ellas Apareció Un Vórtice Violeta Del Cuál Surgieron 2 Personas Una De Ellas Vestía Un Traje De Bruja Con Gabardina Azul Oscura Con Bordes Dorados Mientras Cargaba A Otra Persona Para Ser Precisos A Una Peli Roja Muy Gravemente Herida Todas Se Quedaron En Shock Frente A Ellas Estaba La **"Silver Witch Cross" **La Bruja Akemi Y Ella Cargaba En Un Hombro A Una Kyoko Muy Gravemente Herida, Salieron De Su Shock Cuando Vieron Que Akemi Recostaba A Una Muy Mal Herida Kyoko Mientras Una Sayaka Con Unas Lágrimas Corriendo Por Sus Mejillas Se Acercaba A Ella

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¡Kyoko! / Gritaba Ella Mientras Se Acercaba A Una Kyoko Medio Muerta

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¡Sayaka Usa Toda Tu Magia Curativa Para Cerrar Sus Heridas! Yo Ya Restaure Parte De Sus Reservas Mágicas Pero Esta A Un Grave / Dijo Akemi Con Preocupación A Sayaka La Cuál Ni Dudo En Hacer Lo Dicho Por Akemi

Todas Estaban Impresionadas De Como Akemi Había Aparecido Y El Como Había Salvado A Kyoko

**YUU:** ¿Cómo Pudiste Salvar A Kyoko? Akemi-San / Pregunto Yuu Levemente Herida Mientras Todas Asentían

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Cuando Venia Hacia Acá Con Madoka-San Sentí Que Alguien Estaba Usando Una Combinación De Hechizos Altamente Destructivos Y Peligrosos Entonces Hice Una Copia Mia Y Yo Me Dirigí Por Medio De Mi **"Kamui Oz"** A Acá Y Encontré A Kyoko Quien Estaba Muy Gravemente Herida A La Que Le Estaba A Punto De Caerle Una Roca Encima Así Que Rápidamente La Saque De Allí Antes De Que Esa Explosión Nos Alcanzara / Dijo Ella Contestando Las Dudas De Todas Entonces Cierta Bruja Se Acerco

**AKIHISA:** Akemi Sensei ¿Qué Hace Aquí? / Pregunto Ella

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Yo También Vine Como Apoyo Para Afrontar A Los **"Ragkna"** Pero Creo Que Kyoko Ya Se Encargó De Eso Lo Que Nos Quita Un Problema De Encima Pero Nos Deja Con Otro A Un Más Letal / Dijo Ella Mientras Miraba A Kyoko Quién Era Curada Por Sayaka

**SÍLICA:** ¿Verdad Que **"Esa Cosa"** Es Ahora El Problema No? / Pregunto Sílica Con Una Cara Sería Y A La Vez Nerviosa Cosa Que No Paso Desapercibida Por Todas Ellas Lo Cuál Comenzó A Generar Inquietud

Akemi Se Tomó Un Momento Para Meditar Si Era Correcto Que Ellas Se Enfrentaran A **"KRUYUUNBI"** A Un Recuerda Como Algunas De Ellas Se Marian De Nervios Cuando Enfrentaron Por 1ra Vez A **"Walpurguis Nigth"** Era Mejor Ahora Teniendo En Cuenta Que El Ataque De Kyoko Lo Haya Obligado A Nacer Antes Estaría Débil Y Seria Fácil Acabarlo

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Perspicaz Como Siempre Sílica-Chan….Sí **"KRUYUUNBI"** Es Lo Que Nos Falta Aniquilar Por Muy Poderoso Que Haya Sido El Ataque De Kyoko Eso Solo Lo Debilito Lo Suficiente A Sí Que Prepárense / Respondió Ella

Justo Cuando Alguien Más Iba A Responder Se Sintió Un Gran Temblor Como El De La Explosión Anterior Solo Que Este Era 5 Veces Más Intenso Y En Un Solo Lugar Entonces Paso Lo Que Se Temía… **"Crashck"….¡Crash!...¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!...¡Rooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!...**

Del Enorme Cráter Que Había Dejado La Explosión Producida Por El Ataque De Kyoko Esta Se Agrieto Enormemente Y De Un Momento A Otro Surgió Una Gran Explosión De Polvo Y Rocas Que Salían Volando Por Cualquier Lado Fue Tan Grande La Nube De Polvo Que Levanto Esta Llegaba A Los 142 Metros De Altura, Cuando La Gran Nube De Polvo Comenzó A Disiparse Mostro Algo Que Toda Mahou Shoujo Y Bruja Solo Podía Ver En Una Horrible Pesadilla Si Es Que A Eso Se Podía Llegar A Pensar.

Frente A Todas Ellas Miraban En Shock A Una Criatura Antropomórfica De Piel Café Podrido Su Piel Pareciera Ser Simplemente Una Masa De Piel Muerta Tenia La Apariencia De Un Escorpión Pero Sin Su Cola Y Sin Tantos Ojos Tenia Por Cabeza Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Molusco De Mar Del Cuál Tenia Un Solo Ojo Al Igual Que Su Cuenca Esta Era De Forma De Rombo, Su Ojo Era Tan Negro Como La Brea Y Como Pupila Parecía Tener Una Gran Iris Roja Pero Sin Brillo Alguno, Frente A Su Cabeza Tenia Tres Largas Lenguas Con 2 Colmillos Del mismo Color Que La Piel al Igual Que Una Gran Tenaza Como De Cangrejo Pero Larga Y Por Ultimo Detrás De Esta Horrible Y Aberrante Criatura Había Lo Que Parecían Ser 8 Enormes Tentáculos De Pulpo Con Los Cuáles En La Punta De Cada Uno Se Habría Como Si De Una Flor Se Tratara Solo Que En Cada Una Tenia 4 Colmillos Deja Decir Que Todo Su Cuerpo Estaba Cubierto Por Un Asquerosa Viscosidad**…¡Roooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!...**Sus Rugidos Con Imponencia Eran Abrumadores Todas Y Cada Una De Las Allí Presentes Estaban Sin Poder Creer Que Tal Abominación Pudiera Existir

Tan Fuerte Había Sido Su Shock Que No Se Dieron Cuenta Cuando Esta Abominación Las Estaba Mirando Fijamente**…..¡Rrroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Y** Con Un Rugido Aterrador Esta Comenzó A Arrastrarse Hacía Todas Ellas Las Cuáles Por El Miedo No Se Movían La Única Que Pudo Darse Cuenta Y Moverse Fue Akemi Quién Saco Su Preciada Oz De Un Circulo Mágico Y Se Puso Frente A La Horrible **"Cosa"** Ella Estaba Con Una Sonrisa Como Si Esperara Algo Lo Que No Tardó En Llegar…

**¡Bumm!...¡Buumm!….¡Buuummm!...¡Placs!...¡Plakuss!..**...Una Gran Ronda De Cañones Cayeron Sobre Esa Abominable **"Cosa"** Haciendo Que Esta Retrocediera, Todas Salieron De Su Trance De Shock Y De Miedo Cuando Vieron Que Sobre Ellas Estaba Un Gran Y Poderoso Buque Acorazado Con Un Casco Espartano En Su Popa El Cuál Contaba Con Un Gran Arsenal Y Artillería Pesada La Mayoría Solo Pudo Murmurar **"THE ARCADÍA"….** Akemi Vio Que Esta Era Su Oportunidad Y Se Posó Frente A Todas Las Mahou Shoujo

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ **¡Atencíoooooooonnnn!** ¡A Todas Las Mahou Shoujo De **(A.M.S.U.)** Y A Toda Bruja De Las **"Witchs Of Nigth"**! Sé Que No Es El Mejor Momento Pero Debo Pedirles Que Luchemos Contra Esa Horrible Abominación Que Esta Frente A Nosotras, Sé Que Todas están Aterradas Con Miedo, Terror, Se Lo Que están Sintiendo En Este Justo Momento Por Que Yo También Lo Siento Y Puedo Decirles Que Estoy Muy Asustada Pero Hay Algo Que Me Motiva A Encarar A Esa Abominación, No Las Voy A Obligar A Que Se Queden A Pelear Contra Esa **"Cosa"** Pero Si No La Detenemos ¡Aquí Y Ahora! Va Causar Gran Destrucción Y Acabara Con Lo Que Conocemos Y Apreciamos Hogares, Familias, Amigos, Acabar Con Lo Que Apreciamos Por Esa Simple Razón….¡Yo Me Quedare A Luchar Contra Esa Horrible Abominación! ¿Cuál Es Vuestra Decisión? / Pregunto Akemi Algo Exaltada Por Lo Dicho…

Todas Estaban Sin Habla Por Lo Que Akemi Había Dicho Algunas De Ellas Estaban Pensándolo Muy Seriamente Otras Sentían Que A Un Con Ese Miedo No Podían Dejar Que Esa **"Cosa Abominable" **Anduviera Suelta Por Allí Destruyendo Todo Lo Que Ellas Aprecian Y Protegían Desde Las Sombras El Miedo Que En Ese Mimo Momento Sentían No Era Lo Suficientemente Aterrador Como Para Ahuyentarlas ¡No! Ellas Solo Tendrían Miedo Si Perdieran A Sus Seres Queridos Y A Las Cosas Que Ellas Apreciaran Solo Si Llegara Ese Momento Tendrían Miedo Y Terror Pero Hoy No….No Era Ese Momento, Todas Ocluyendo A Las **"BLACK STARS"** Y Brujas Sacaron Sus Respectivas Armas Listas Para La Batalla Más Épica Que Hayan Tenido…

**¡Auuuuuuu!...¡Auuuuuuu!...¡Auuuuuuuuuuuuuu!...¡Auuuuuuuuuuuuu! **/ Exclamaban Todas Mientras Levantaban Sus Armas Al Sonar De Su Grito De Guerra Mientras Otras Golpeaban Con Sus Armas El Suelo, Akemi No Necesitaba Ninguna Respuesta Todas Estaban Listas

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ "Gracias Chicas Gracias A Todas" ¡Demostremos De Lo Que están Hechas La Puelli Magí De **(A.M.S.U.)!**! ¡Hagan Saber Por Que Las **"Witchs Of Nigth"** Somos Letales! ¡Que Conozcan El Poder De Las **"Black Stars"**!

**¡Auuuuuuu!...¡Auuuuuuu!...¡Auuuuuuuuuuuuuu!...¡Auuuuuuuuuuuuu!**

…**.¡Al Ataque!... **

Dijo Akemi Mientras Todas Comenzaron A Moverse Y Atacar Con Todo Su Poder….¿SERAN Lo Suficientemente Fuertes Como Parar Al **"Ragkna"** Titánico **"KRUYUUNBI"?**

_**Continuara…**_


	25. BATALLA DEL ALBA ARXENIX vs KRUYUUNBI

Saludos Soy **ARXENIX 2.0** Y Este Es Mi Primer Fic, Me Anime Después De Tanto Tiempo A Subir Y Crear Historias Que Me Han Inspirado.

Madoka Mágica No Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes, Corresponden A Sus Correspondientes Creadores.

He Aquí Les Dejo Las Referencias Ó Acotaciones De Personajes

_**KYOKO:**_ ¿Entonces Lo Harán Verdad? / Personaje Alterno Hablando

**(Como Si No La Tuvieras Ya Perdida)** / Pensamientos De Personajes

_**"Egui Bim Na Toko Disa Yamo No Ko Fri"**_ / Hechizos Mágicos De Alto Poder

**SAYAKA: **Y Yo Era La Única Que Se Estaba Volviendo Loca / Personaje Hablando

_**¡Lidians Asseninas Sonicas!**_ / Ataque Mágico

**DETALLES: **En Este Fic Empleare Algunas Técnicas De Otros Animes Que Les Serán Algo Conocidos (Obviamente No Soy Dueño De Ellos) Habrá Unos Ataques Que Son De Mi Auditoria

Ahora Vamos Con El Fic…..

_**CAPITULO XXV: BATALLA DEL ALBA ARXENIX MASTERX vs "KRUYUUNBI"**_

Se Podía Observar A Lo Lejos En El Horizonte Cerca De Una Gran Llanura, Luces De Explosiones Que Resonaban En El Horizonte Al Igual Que Los Destellos Luminosos Y Explosiones Medianas, Cerca De Ese Lugar Se Veía Como Unos Pequeños Contingentes De Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas Libraban Una Gran Batalla Contra Una De Las Criaturas **"Ragkna"** Más Poderosa La **"Cosa" **Más Bien Conocida Como **"EL KRUYUUNBI"** Una Amenaza Del Tipo **"S"** Decenas Y Decenas De Brujas Y Mahou Shoujo Que Surcaban Los Cielos Atacaban A Distancia Con Todo, Otras Desde Una Distancia Atacaban Con Toda La Artillería Mágica Con La Que Contaban**…¡Booooooooooommmmmmm!...**Los Ataques De Los Cañones Del **"ARCADÍA"** Eran Certeros Y Letales Todo El Campo De Batalla Estaba Repleto De Cráteres De Diferentes Tamaños Retos De "Ragkna" Y Partes Del Mismo **"KRUYUUNBI"** Que Habían Sido Cercenadas Y Mutiladas Por Los Diversos Ataques Continuos, Lamentablemente Varias Mahou Shoujo Al Igual Que Varias Brujas Habían Caído Debido Al Agotamiento De Prana Y Energía Natural Otras Simplemente Habían Sido Acabas Por Uno De Los Tantos Ataques Del **"KRUYUUNBI"** El Cuál Además De Usar Sus Tentáculos También Disparaba Grandes Bolas De Estacas De Hueso-Roca Las Cuáles Eran Como Disparos De Escopeta…..Era Una Verdadera Batalla Contra Un Monstruo

…

**PUENTE DE MANDO DEL "ARCADÍA" (MOMENTO S ANTES DE LA LLEGADA A LA LLANURA)**

Se Puede Ver Como En El Puente De Mando Varios Miembros De La Tripulación Estaban Trabajando Y Preparando Todo Lo Necesario Para La Batalla, Mientras En La Parte Superior Podemos Ver A Cierto Castaño Peli Negro Sentado En Un Especie De Trono Mientras Hablaba Con Sus 2 Invitadas

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Me Sorprende Que El **"ARCADÍA"** Haya Sido Rediseñado Y Reconstruido A Partir De Los Planos Del **"Leviatán"** Que Usaste En La Guerra Contra **Walpurguis Night**…Creo Que Eso Explica Tu Ausencia / Decía La Otra Mami-San Mientras Miraba Alrededor

**ARXENIX:** Bueno En Parte Explica Un Poco Lo Anterior Dicho Ya Que Mientras Lo Diseñaba Le Agregué Ciertas Mejoras Que Muy Pronto Veras Al Igual Que Todas / Dijo Arxenix Con Un Toque Misterioso

_**ANNYA:**_ Entonces ¿Qué Haremos En Cuanto Lo Tengamos En La Mira? Me Refiero Al **"KRUYUUNBI"** / Hablo Annya Quien Estaba Cruzada De Piernas Y Brazos Mientras Tenia Una Cara Seria Algo Raro En Ella

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Teniendo En Cuenta El Que La Mayoría De Todas La Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas De **"Aincrad"** Están Aquí Junto Al Apoyo Del Acorazado De Arxenix-San Planeo Un Ataque Relámpago En Conjunto Con Las Demás Chicas De La Fortaleza **"KAGULDER"** Y Del Grupo De Las **"BLACK STARS"** Dependiendo De Las Habilidades Del **"KRUYUUNBI"** Y De Su Estructura Nos Basaremos En Los Diferentes Tipos De Estrategias Para Afrontarlo ¿Qué Piensan Ustedes De Mi Plan De Ataque? / Pregunto Ella Seriamente

Por Su Parte Annya Pensaba Acerca De Ello Y Analizaba Los Riesgos Y Ventajas Del Plan De Ataque De Mami-San Y Por Lo Que Analizo No Encontró Muchas Fallas Que Superaran El Margen De Error…A Un Que Había Un Solo Detalle…El **"KRUYUUBI"** Cada Vez Que Resurgía Tomaba Diferentes Formas Ya Que Era La 3ra Vez Que Resurgía Por Lo Cual Tuvo Que Preguntarle A Mami-San Su Duda

_**ANNYA:**_ Mami-San Por Como Veo Tu Plan No Hay Margen De Error Pero…Recuerda Que El **"KRUYUUNBI"** A Tenido Varias Formas Así Que No Creo Que Sea Igual / Dijo Ella

_**Mami-San:**_ Claro Que Lo Se Annya-Chan Es Por Eso Que Akemi Medio Toda Esta Información Relacionada Con Los **"KRUYUUNBI"** A Los Que Nos Hemos Enfrentado Aquí Hay Por Lo Cual Ya Deduje Los Posibles Escenarios Que Pudiera Haber / Dijo Mami-San Quien Sonreía Mientras De Un Círculo Mágico Sacaba Un Folder Algo Grueso Sorprendiendo A Annya Mientras Arxenix Tenía Una Pequeña Sonrisa Ya Que Era Sabido Para Toda **(A.M.S.U.)**,Las **"Witchs Of Night"** Y Para La Tripulación Del **"Arcadía"** Que Las Únicas Que Habían Enfrentado A Los Anteriores **"KRUYUUBI"** Fueron La **"Silver Witch Cross"** Y **"Megami-Sama" **

_**ANNYA:**_ ¡Increíble! / Dijo Ella Con Sorpresa Por Todo Lo Que Mami-San Ya Tenía Cubierto

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Además Contamos Con La Ayuda De Arxenix Masterx Quien También Se Enfrentó Al 1er **"KRUYUUNBI"** Con Akemi-San Por Lo Cual No Hay Que Preocuparnos Tanto Pero A Un Así No Hay Que Confiarse / Dijo Mami-San Con Seriedad

_**ANNYA:**_ ¡¿Qué?!...Me..Me…Estas Diciendo Que Arxenix-San Estuvo En Esa Batalla Con Akemi-Senpai…¿Pero Con Que Peleaste Si El **"Arcadia"** Según Tu Había Sido Construido Un Año Antes De La Guerra Con **Walpurguis Nigth**…Como? / Gritaba Annya Histéricamente Mientras Se Jalaba Parte De Su Cabello Hasta Que Arxenix Hablo Con Media Sonrisa

**ARXENIX:** Sencillo Annya En Aquel Entonces Utilice Al Predecesor Del **"Arcadía"** Y Del Cuál Me Base Para Crearlo Utilice Mi 1ra Nave De Batalla…..El **"Leviatán"** Con El Cuál Pelea A Lado De Akemi, Déjame Decirte Que A Pesar De Que El **"Leviatán"** No Contaba Con Un Armamento Tan Sofisticado Como El **"Arcadía"** Era Altamente Letales Y Peligrosos Todos Los Ataques De Este Casi A La Par Con Un Ataque De Rango **"S"** , A Un Recuerdo Que Esa Batalla Fue Una Verdadera Colisión De Titanes Ya Que El **"Leviatán" **Quedo Dañado A Un 62% Pero Quedo A flote El Resto Se Los Diré Después / Hablo Arxenix Con Calma Recordando Aquella Vez

_**ANNYA:**_ ¡Increíble! Lo Digo Siempre Traes Trucos Bajo Tu Palma Por Cierto ¿Qué Paso Con El **"Leviatán"?** / Pregunto Ella

**ARXENIX:** Quedo Dañado Durante La Batalla Con Los **Xenomorfhos** Cierta Plaga Espacial Pero Salimos Victoriosos Así Que Lo Tuve Que Remplazar ya Que Había Sido Dañado En Un 86%, Pero Después De La Guerra Con **Walpurguis Night** Empecé A Repararlo Ahora Esta Casi Al Mismo Nivel Que El **"Arcadía" **Actualmente Ahora Está En Posesión De **(A.M.S.U.)** / Dijo Arxenix Mientras Trataba De Aguantar La Risa Debido A La Cara Que Había Puesto Annya Mientras Mami-San Reía Levemente

_**ANNYA:**_ ¿Cómo Lo…..-

**¡Alerta!...****¡Alerta!...****¡Alerta!...****¡Alerta!...****¡Alerta!...****¡Alerta!...****¡Alerta!...**

Antes De Que Annya Pudiera Seguir Hablando Varias Alertas Sonaban Por Todos Lados Señal De Que Ya Estaban A Punto De Llegar A Su Destino

¡Capitán Objetivo En Pantalla! / Hablo Himawarí Mostrando En Un Holograma Y Varias Pantallas Como Surgía Cierta Criatura Amorfa De Varios Tentáculos Y Cuerpo Deforme Que Estaba Frente A Todas Las Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas De La Fortaleza De **"KAGULDER"** Junto A Las **"BLACK STARS"** Delante De Ellas Estaban Sayaka, Una Muy Herida Kyoko, Sílica, Akihisa, Penny, Aoi Y Finalmente Akemi

Mami-San Al Ver Al Actual **"KRUYUUNBI"** Sabía Que No Seria Sencillo Ya Que Esta Vez Era Más Colosal Por Lo Que Tendrían Que Ir Con Todo

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¡Annya Ve Y Baja A La Parte Inferior De La Nave Y Diles A Todas Que Se Preparen Para Pelear Y Apoyar A Las Demás! / Dijo Mami-San Mientras Hacia Aparecer Sus Fusiles Y Un Par De Báculos

_**ANNYA:**_ ¡Entendido Mami-San! / Dijo Annya Mientras Salía Corriendo Y Convocaba Su Martillo En La Espalda Y Una Daga Dorada En Su Cintura Además De Un Lanza Granadas En Su Espalda

**Arxenix:** _¡"A Toda La Tripulación Del Arcadía Todos A Sus Estaciones De Batalla!...¡Repito Todos A Sus Estaciones De Batalla"!_ / Dijo El Mientras Se Paraba Y Hablaba Por Medio De Su Comunicador

**ARXENIX:** Mai Llama A Lancer Y Al Equipo _**Noguru**_ Ellos Se Encargaran De Relentalizar Y Crear Aberturas Sobre Nuestro Objetivo El **"KRUYUUNBI"** Diles Que Es Código: **"Parar Y Arrancar"**

**MAI: **Entendido Les Enviare Las Ordenes / Dijo Ella Mientras Trataba De Comunicarse Con Ellos

**ARXENIX:** _"Rito, Yama, Yuto ¿Me Escuchan…Están Las 3 Torretas De Ataque Listas Y Cargadas? _/ Hablo El Por Medio De Su Comunicador

"_Sí Capitán Listas Y Cargadas ¿Cuál Es Nuestro Objetivo?_ / Hablo Un Chico Peli Anaranjado De Ojos Ámbar

**ARXENIX:** _"El __**KRUYUUNBI"**__ Así Que Quiero Un Triple Ronda De Impactos Tipo Explosivos Entendido"_

"_Sí Capitán Cargas Listas Apuntando Hacia Blanco Establecido"_ / Dijo El Mientras Afuera Del Barco Acorazado Se Ve Como Las 3 Torretas De Ataque Apuntan A Cierto Monstruo

¡Capitán Arxenix Armas Listas En Nivel Detcon 2! / Hablo Una Chica De Pelo Rosa-Purpura Con Una Boina Blanca De Borde Azul Marino En Su Cabello Un Listón Con Diadema Colgaba

¡Todos Los Sistemas De Armamento Listos Y En Línea! / Hablo Un Chico Peli Anaranjado Que Estaba A Lado De La Anterior Chica Vestía Un Especie De Traje Negro Con Camisa Gris Y Corbata Negra De Ojos Negro

¡Artillería Pesada, Artillería Ligera, Torretas, Radares Y Sensores Todos En Orden Y Listos Para La Batalla Capitán! / Dijo Una Peli Roja De Cabello Largo De Ojos Verde Pasto Que Tenía Un Comunicador

**ARXENIX:** Bien Hecho Yuripe, Otonashi, Emi ¡Torretas De Ataque!...**¡Fuego! **/ Hablo Arxenix Con Fuerza Mientras Extendía Su Brazo Izquierdo Dando La Señal De Ataque

En Las Pantallas Del Puente De Mando Se Pudo Ver Como Al Parecer Los Ataques Funcionaron Ya Que Habían Hecho Retroceder Al **"KRUYUUNBI"** Mientras Akemi Les Daba Palabras De Aliento Y Valor Todo Visto Y Escuchado Por Los Allí Presentes Entonces Mami-San Se Le Acerco Y Le Dio Una Mirada A Arxenix Quien Le Sonrió Con Una Sonrisa De Impaciencia

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Supongo Que Ya Es Hora / Dijo Ella Con Media Sonrisa

**ARXENIX:** Lo Mismo Digo ¡Kazuto Abre Compuertas Principales A Nuestras Invitadas Y Prepara Los Ziwis Que Hay Que Comenzar Un Épica Batalla! / Dijo El A Un Chico Peli Negro De Ojos Gris Oscuros Vestido Con Gabardina Negra Con Detalles Grises Quien Asentía Con Una Sonrisa

**KAZUTO:** ¡Compuertas Abriéndose Ziwis En Línea Y Listos!

**ARXENIX:** Toma Tomoe-San Diles A Todas Que Llego La Hora / Dijo El Mientras Le Daba Un Comunicador Como El Suyo A Mami-San Quien Lo Tomo Y Se Lo Puso Para Hablar Por El Alta Voz De La Nave

**MAMI-SAN:** _"Aquí Mami-San A Todas Las Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas ¡Comiencen Ataque! Objetivo El __**"KRUYUUNBI"**__ ¡No Se Contengan Ataquen A Distancia Con Lo Que Tengan!"_ / Dijo Ella Por El Alta Voz De La Nave.

**¡Hhhhhhhooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!** / Fue Le Grito De Todas Mientras Comenzaban A Salir Por Las Compuertas Mientras Algunas Saltaban Y Activaban Sus Alas De **"Energy Maker"** Para Volar Mientras Otras Salían Volando Sobre Algún Familiar Que Habían Convocado Y Otras Se Lanzaban En Picada

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Bueno Arxenix-San Nos Vemos Allá Abajo / Dijo Mami-San Mientras Comenzaba A Salir Del Puente De Mando

"**No Te Olvides De Nosotras Mami-San"** Un Par De Voces Resonaron En Ese Momento Haciendo Que Todos Los Presentes Se Pusieran Atentos Y En Guardia A Excepción De Mami-San Y Arxenix Quienes Reconocían De Quienes Eran Las Voces

De Repente Frente A Ellos Apareció Un Destello Rosa El Cuál Se Tornó Un Vórtice Del Mismo Color Del Cuál Salieron 2 Chicas Una Con Atuendo De Bruja El Cuál Era En Tonos Azules Y Dorados En Bordes Cargaba En Una Mano Una Especie De Lanza Larga De Color Negro La Cuál Tenia En La Punta Inferior Una Gema Azul Zafiro Con Forma De Roca La Lanza Estaba Recubierta De Un Metal Igual Negro Brillante Hasta La Parte Superior Donde Comenzaba Una Sección Plateada Con Una Línea Brillante Azul Zafiro Donde Había Un Anillo Plateado Con Diseño De Llamas Más Arriba Donde Comenzaba El Filo Había Un Emblema De Una Estrella De 5 Picos Dentro De Un Circulo Y Más Arriba Había El Símbolo De Una Daga Apuntando Hacia Arriba Donde Terminaba Un Peligroso Y Letal Filo Puntiagudo Pero Lo Más Sorprendente Es Que Los Filos Tenían Un Especie De Luz Azul La Cuál Se Expandía Desde El Símbolo Hasta La Punta De La Misma Lanza Haciéndola Tener Un Doble Filo Esa Era La Famosa **"Lanza Ashure" **También Conocida Como La Lanza De La **"Devastación"** Quien La Portaba Era La Bruja Akemi Quien Tenía En Su Espalda Su Preciada Oz Pero En Estos Momentos Akemi Lucía Diferente Ya Que Todo Su Cabello Era Color Plata-Platino Mientras En Ambos Ojos Se Veía Activado Su **"Rebelión Mode" **Ella Tenía Una Expresión Tranquila Y A La Vez Seria

La Otra Chica Que La Acompañaba Era Una Peli Rosa De Cabello Largo Suelto Adornado Con 2 Pequeñas Coletas En Su Cabeza Ojos Color Rubí De Un Lado Y Del Otro Ámbar Ella Vestía Un Especie De Uniforme Tipo Escolar En Colores Rosa Y Blanco Con Unas Medias Color Vino Con Rombos Amarillos Que Cubrían Sus Piernas Junto A Unas Zapatillas Tipo Botín De Tacón, En Su Cintura Había Varios Cuchillas Tipo Kunai Ninja Detrás De Ella Se Veía Un Gran Listón Rojo Con Puntas Doradas Con El Grabado De Unos Soles Lo Más Llamativo Era Que Detrás De Su Espalda Se Veía Un Gran Arco Que Hubiera Sido Hecho De La Rama De Un Árbol Este Arco Era Café Y Tenía Una Hermosa Rosa Con Unas Pequeñas Hojas Verdes Haciendo Lucirla Como Si A Un Estuviera Fresca Además De Contar Con Un Especie De Escudo Dorado En El Brazo Derecho Con Engranes Carmesí Esta Chica Era Kaname Madoka

**N / A:** (Madoka Viste El Traje Que Usaba Akemi En La Serie Solo Que Con Los Colores De Madoka Junto A Unos Cuantos Detalles Diferentes En El Atuendo Como El Listón, El Escudo Y Las Armas Que Porta)

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¡Akemi! Ya Era Hora Que Llegaras ¿Por Qué Tardaste Tanto? / Pregunto Un Alegre Mami-San

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Simple Mami-San Es Que Tuve Que Poner Al Corriente A Madoka-San Sobre Nuestra Situación Además De Que Sabía Que Íbamos A Luchar Contra Los **"Ragkna**" Y El **"KRUYUUNBI" **Debido A Eso Me Tome El Tiempo Necesario Para Poder Reactivar Lo Poco Que Quedo De Su Poder Original Además De Que Le Di Parte De La Esencia De Mi Poder Por Lo Que Tuve Que Entrenarla En Mi Dimensión De Bolsillo / Dijo Ella A Una Shokeada Mami-San Mientras Madoka Se Rascaba La Cabeza En Señal De Vergüenza Y Arxenix Tenía Un Pequeño Gotón En Su Nuca

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ (Suspiro) Bueno Eso Nos Ahorra Muchos Detalles…Entonces Madoka Estas Al Tanto De Que En Este Instante Tanto Todas Nosotras Como Tus Amigas Estamos Luchando Contra El **"Ragkna"** Más Letal ¿Estas Lista Para Luchar Una Vez Más? / Pregunto La Otra Mami Con Seriedad Pero A La Vez Con Suavidad A Madoka

Ante Esto Madoka Observo Fijamente A La Otra Mami-San Mientras Veía En Las Pantallas Como Las Demás Luchaban Contra El **"KRUYUUNBI"** Entonces Ella Apretó Sus Manos Y Con Una Cara De Determinación Y Confianza Contesto

**MADOKA:** ¡Es Por Eso Que Estoy Aquí Mami-San Es Por Que Quiero Volver A Ser Como Antes Quiero Luchar A Lado De Mis Amigas A Lado De Mami-San, Sayaka, Kyoko Quiero Ayudarlas Nuevamente Es Por Eso Que Vine! / Dijo Ella Con Fervor Haciendo Sentir Orgullosa A Akemi Y Contenta A La Otra Mami-San Ya Que Le Recordaba A **Megami-Sama**

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Siendo Así Madoka Entonces ¡Vamos Hay Que Ir Con Todo! / Exclamo Mami-San

**MADOKA:** ¡Hai!...

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Es Hora…Madoka No Te Contengas Eso Te Ayudara A Acostumbrarte A Tu Poder…Así ¡Vamos Que Las Demás Esperan Tu Llegada! / Dijo Akemi Con Una Dulce Sonrisa Mientras Las 3 Salían Por Las Compuertas Y Saltaban En Picada Desplegando Un Par De Alas De Energy Rosas En Madoka Y Doradas En La Otra Mami-San Mientras Akemi Flotaba En Los Aires

**N / A:** (Las Alas De **"Energy Maker"** Que Usan Las Mahou Shoujo Y Algunas Brujas Son Parecidas A Las Alas De La Armadura De Albion-Vali De High School Dxd New)

. /Highschooldxd/Images/F/F3/Hs_Dxd_-_Scale_Mail_Divine_ /Revision/Latest?Cb=20130814021849

Mientras Tanto Arxenix Veía Por Medio De Las Pantallas Como Todo Esto Iba Tomar Rumbo Decidió Que Era Hora De Entrar También A La Lucha Pero Fue Interrumpido Por….

¡Capitán Arxenix Detectamos Varias Señales Que Se Acercan Se Encuentran A 186 Kilómetros Al Noreste De Nuestra Posición! / Dijo Una Chica De Cabello Platino-Purpura Mientras Comía Un Flan

**ARXENIX:** ¿Qué? Nanana Muéstrame De Quienes Se Tratan / Dijo Arxenix Al Instante De Que Frente A El Apareciera Una Pantalla Holográfica Donde Se Mostraba De Quienes Eran Las Señales Lo Que Provoco Que Arxenix Frunciera El Seño

**ARXENIX:** (Estos Imbéciles Sabía Que Tramaban Algo Y Que No Esperarían Por Más Tiempo En Verdad Que No Entienden Lo Que Está Sucediendo Ahora, Suerte Que Goaemon Me Trajo Todos Los Detalles) / Pensaba Arxenix Al Ver Que En La Pantalla Holográfica Se Podía Ver A Varios Vehículos De Comandos Militares De Diferentes Gobiernos Así Como Helicópteros Y Aviones Que Se Dirigían Hacía Acá, A Un Recordaba Como Su Espía Infiltrada Logro Traerle Toda La Información Y Planes Que Los Lideres De Diferentes Naciones Y Gobiernos Planeaban Realizar, Información Que Tanto El Como **(A.M.S.U.)** Y La Orden De Las **"Witchs Of Night"** Tenían Sabía Que Si Ellos Intervenían En Su Batalla Sería Un Fracaso Y Un Caos Por Lo Que Sabía Que Tenía Que Hacer Entonces Suspiro

**ARXENIX:** Himawarí Llama A Hilda, Crish Y Rosali Que Dejen A Otras A Cargo De La Artillería Ligera, Que Salgan Inmediatamente En Sus **Paramails** Hacia Donde Vienen Todos Esos Comandos Enemigos Se Autoriza Uso De Armas Sónicas Y Hitones Protocolo **"Triada"** Repito Protocolo **"Triada"**

**HIMAWARÍ:** ¡Entendido Capitán! Exclamo Ella Mientras Hacia Todo Eso Rápidamente

**ARXENIX:** Supongo Que Eso Es Todo ¡Hayate Estas A Cargo Del **"Arcadía"** Que Todos Los Artilleros Y Cañoneros Inicien Contrataque!

**HAYATE:** ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeee? / Grito El Timonel Del Barco Un Chico Andrógino Peli Azul De Ojos Gris Que Vestía Un Traje Negro Como De Combate

**ARXENIX:** Yo Saldré A Conseguirle Algo De Tiempo A Cierta Bruja Y A Las Demás Así Que ¡Quiero Que El **"Arcadía"** Este Barriendo El Piso Con El **"KRUYUUNBI" **Autorizo Todo Tipo De Ataques Y Del Arsenal Del Tipo Medio Y Pesado!

**¡Tal Y Como Ordene Capitán Arxenix Masterx!** / Dijeron Todos Los Presentes Mientras Veían Como Su Capitán Salía Por Una Compuerta Que Daba Hacia La Parte Superior De La Nave Y Se Lanzaba Desde La Borda Hacia El Vacío Mientras Su Gabardina Ondea Con El Viento Y Hacía Una Media Sonrisa…

**ARXENIX:** (Espero Que No Se Sorprendan Tanto Con Las Habilidades Que Van A Ver Jeee)

…

**ACTUALMENTE EN LAS LLANURAS AHORA CAMPO DE BATALLA CONTRA EL "KRUYUUNBI"**

(Insertar Soundtrack "Magia" De Kalafina)

Como Se Podía Ver Por Todo El Lugar Resonaba De Explosiones Ataques Desde Mágicos Hasta De Artillería Especial Para Estos Casos, Desde Los Aires Caían Ataques Mágicos De Tipo Rayo Y Fuego Acompañados De Ráfagas De Balas Explosivas Cortesía De Las Brujas Quienes Usaban Sus Ametralladoras, Subfusiles Y Pistolas Con Armamento Mágico Especial…

**¡Roooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

Exclamaba El **"KRUYUUNBI" **Mientras Elevaba Sus 8 Tentáculos De Los Cuales 3 Ya No Tenían Sus Colmillos Y Estaban Desgarrados...Y De Un Solo Golpe Las Azoto Sobre La Tierra Causando Un Terremoto De Media Escala Lo Que Obligo A La Mayoría De Las Mahou Shoujo Tomar Demasiada Distancia Entre Ellas Y Esa Cosa

**SÍLICA:** ¡Todas Las Mahou Shoujo De **"KAGULDER"** Formación Alpha Sigma! / Grito Sílica Mientras Atacaba Desde Su Dragón Azul

Las Demás Al Escuchar Eso Tomaron Formación De Una Estrella De 5 Picos Frente Al **"KRUYUUNBI"** Una Vez Qué Ellas Tomaron Posición Aparecieron Decenas Y Decenas De Círculos Mágicos Azules Al Igual Que Símbolos De Runas De Los Cuáles Surgieron Varios Ataques Tipo Agua, Hielo Y Viento De Gran Potencia

"_**Element Ice: Hyoryudan Not Mitsu"**__ (Elemento Hielo: Dragón Misil De Hielo)_

De Los Círculos Mágicos Surgieron Varias Decenas De Dragones Orientales Hechos De Hielo Pero Un Letal Hielo Que Desprendía Auras Congelantes **¡Ruuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaa!...**Los Cuáles Se Lanzaron A Una Gran Velocidad Sobre Cierta Parte Del **"KRUYUUNBI"** Que Parecía Un Escorpión Una Vez Que Estos Hicieron Contacto**….¡Pumk!...!Crak¡** Sonó Un Golpe En Seco Sobre La Parte Impactada Que Al Momento De Recibir Ese Ataque Esta Se Vio Cubierta Por Un Helado Y Frío Hielo Mortal Lo Que Ocasiono Que Perdiera Toda Su Frente Por Haber Sido Congelada Y Que Esta Se Cayera A Pedazos Dejando Una Estela De Una Oscura Sangre Verdosa…A Un Que La Bestia No Reacciono Sin Daño**….¡Gyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!** Está En Un Estallido De Furia Comenzó A Acercarse A Ellas Mientras Destrozaba Por Donde Se Arrastraba Con Varios De Sus Tentáculos Listos Para Soltar Varios Colmillos Pero Antes….

"_**Element Acuos: Suiryuudan Not Mitsu"**__ (Elemento Agua: Dragón Misil De Agua)_

Por Los Costados Varias Decenas De Dragones Orientales Hechos De Agua Aparecían De Otros Círculos Mágicos Para Golpear Con Una Abrumadora Fuerza Al "**KRUYUUNBI**" Antes De Que Este Atacara Enterrándolo Varios Metros En El Suelo Creando Un Pequeño Cráter El Cuál Se Llenó De Agua Rápidamente, Una Vez Más El Mismo "**KRUYUUNBI**" Se Levantó Rápidamente Iracundo Pero Ahora Se Veía Todo Golpeado Y Magullado Justo Cuando Quiso Salir Recibió Otro Ataque…

"_**Arte Mágico: "Raikaru"**_ _(Cuchilla Relámpago De Impacto)"_

Cientos De Brujas Lanzaron Desde Los Aires Miles De Estacas Y Cuchillos Imbuidos En Rayos Eléctricos Creando Así Una Poderosa Lluvia De Rayos Sobre El "**KRUYUUNBI**" Quien Se Retorcía De Dolor Al Ser Electrocutado Masivamente Por El Voltaje De Los Rayos Que Se Volvieron A Un Más Potentes Con El Agua, Todas Las Presentes Veían Como Esa Abominación Resistía Todos Sus Ataques Combinados En Eso Una Bruja Castaña Con Un Moño Rojo Se Acercó Y Posiciono Sobre Este Y Pronuncio Un Hechizo Mágico De Fuego

**Akihisa: **_**"Element Fire: Gouka ¡Messhitsu!"**__(Elemento Fuego: Gran Magnificencia De Fuego)_ / Pronuncio Ella Al Momento De Que Inflaba Su Pecho Y De Este Salía Un Torrente En Forma De Remolino Totalmente Hecho De Fuego Que Impacto De Lleno Sobre El **"KRUYUUNBI"** Quien Al Sentir El Hirviente Ataque De Fuego Rugió Aterradoramente

**¡Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

Generándose Después Una Enorme Estela De Humo Negro A Un Con Unas Cuantas Llamas, Lo Que Hacía Pensar Que Esa Abominación Había Sido Eliminada

**SAYAKA:** ¡Lo Logramos!

**MAMI-SAN:** No Creen ¿Qué Fue Demasiado Fácil?

**KYOKO:** ¿Qué Acaso No Lo Ven? Esa Cosa Ya Ha De Estar Hecha Carbón / Decían Ellas Mientras Veían Toda La Destrucción Hecha Pero Fueron Interrumpidas

**AOI:** No Se Confíen Chicas Tal Y Como Lo Dijo Tomoe-San Fue Demasiado Sencillo / Dijo Aoi Quien Se Veía Algo Agotada

**¡A Todas Detecto Algo!** / Grito Penny La Estaca El Purgatorio **No. 02** Quién Observaba Hacia Abajo Con Sus Ojos En Un Brillo Verde

Silíca Quíen Estaba Cerca De Ellas Y De Las Demás Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas Que Estaban En Tierra Decidió Acercase A Ellas Pues Tenía Una Sensación Desagradable Que Sentía

**SILÍCA:** Chicas Necesi-…..

**¡Rrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

No Pudo Terminar De Hablar Pues De Repente De Entre Las Pocas Llamas Salió Un Muy Furioso **"KRUYUUNBÍ"** El Cuál Había Perdido 3 De Sus 8 Tentáculos De Los Cuáles Solo 2 De Ellos Conservaban Sus Colmillos Este Se Veía Ahora Seriamente Dañado Y Herido Pero Lo Aterrador No Era Eso…Si No Que Este Les Estaba Apuntando Con Una Especie De Flor Oscura Que Cargaba Un Especie De Aliento Venenoso Que Salía De Sus Fauces Listas Para Lanzárselas A Saber Que Erra Lo Que Les Haría, La Otra Sayaka Al Ver Esto Grito Para Que Todas Se Cubrieran Y Protegieran

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¡Todas Cuidado Que No Las Toque Ese Aliento Venenoso…Cúbranse Ahora Mismo! / Dijo Ella Mientras Que Corría A Través De Todas Las Presentes Quienes Al Escuchar Eso Tomaron Posiciones De Defensa Mientras Otras Se Cubrían Con Círculos Mágicos Y Otras Tanto Creaban Muros De Tierra, Diamante Y Tierra

**¡Frrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

Vieron Como El **"KRUYUUNBÍ"** Soltaba Su Venenoso Y Letal Aliento Negro Para Eliminarlas De Un Manera Macabra Vieron Como En Cámara Lenta Akemi (Copia) Salía En Medio De Todas Ellas Mientras Se Ponía Frente A Todas Ellas Y Pronunciaba Cierto Hechizo

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**__** "Arte Mágico Celestial: Kekkai Kodai No Kave"**__ (Barrera Milenaria Celestial)_

Todas Las Mahou Shoujo, Brujas Así Como Los Familiares Convocados Por Ellas Fueron Encerradas En Un Gran Y Gigante Domo Violeta Que Abarcaba A Todas Las 645 Que Eran En Total**….¡Pummmmmmm!** Un Golpe Las Trajo A La Realidad, Todas Ellas Vieron Con Horror Como Akemi Se Había Quedado Afuera Del Domo Quíen Al Recibir De Lleno Ese Aliento Comenzó A Desmoronarse Como Si Fuera Huesos Moliéndose Pero Antes De Caer ¡Poft! Ella Desapareció En Una Pequeña Nube Violeta Haciendo Que Todas Suspiraran Tranquilar Ya Que Se Trataba De Una Copia Mágica Que Ella Suele Usar, Una Vez Que Ese Mortal Aliento Se Disipo Todas Fueron Liberadas Del Domo Viendo De Frente A Un Violento Y Dañado **"KRUYUNNBI"** Quíen Solo Rugió Al Verlas Vivas

**¡Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!** / Pero Antes De Tan Solo Avanzar Unos Metros Fue Golpeado Por 2 Tremendos Ataques Que Lo Hicieron Caer

_**¡Tiro Finale Artractus!..."Element Ventus: Kamaitachi Ni Oz"**__ (Elemento Aire: Hoz Comprimida De Comadreja Asesina)_

De Repente Sobre El Cayo Una Gran Lluvia De Balas Celestiales Causándole Un Gran Daño Que El Anterior Haciéndolo Caer Nuevamente Pero Antes De Tan Solo Tocar El Suelo Varias Cuchillas De Viento Cayeron Sobre Este Haciéndolo Gritar Nuevamente Y Generando Un Desgarrador Aullido

**¡Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrr!**

¿Están Todas Bien Chicas?...¡Lamentamos La Tardanza! / Dijeron Akemi Y La Otra Mami-San Ante Todas Ellas Quienes Miraban Como Frente A Ellas Estaban La Bruja Más Poderosa De Todas Y La Actual Mahou Shoujo Más Poderosa De Todas, La Primera En Salir De Su Asombro Fue Silíca

**SILÍCA:** Vaya Ya Era Hora De Que Llegaran / Dijo Una Alegre Silíca Quíen Tenía Sus Ropas Algo Desordenadas Por Maniobrar Por Los Aires Mientras Tenia En Ambas Manos 2 Largos Sables Dorados Que Emanaban Rayos Eléctricos

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Si Lo Sabemos Es Que Necesitábamos Trazar Nuestros Movimientos Y Las Tácticas Que Utilizares Para Erradicar A Cierto **"Ragkna"** / Dijo Ella Calmadamente Pero Sin Dejar Esa Dulce Sonrisa

Algunas De Las Presentes Tanto Brujas Como Mahou Shoujo Se Dieron Cuenta Del Aspecto De Akemi Quíen A Un Flotaba A Pocos Metros De Altura

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¡**Wooou!** Que **Cool** Te Ves Akemi ¿Y Ese Estilo? A Un Que Esa Hermosa Lanza Llama Mucho La Atención, Si Kyoko Estuviera Consiente Se Excitaría Por Esa Lanza ¿Para Qué Es? / Pregunto La Otra Sayaka Con Curiosidad Ya Que Cierta Manía Por Los Báculos Y Lanzas Se Le Había Pegado

**AKIHISA:** Se Le Conoce Como La **"Lanza Ashure"** Una Lanza Capas De Volverlo Todo A Diamante O Polvo Además De Que Es Capar De Causar Una Gran Destrucción Expansiva / Dijo La Bruja Akihisa Estoicamente Pero Seria Para Disgusto De Ella Misma

**¡Gruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmm!**

Su Pequeña Conversación Se Vio Interrumpida Por El Estallido Que Sonó Detrás De La Otra Mami-San Y De Akemi Quienes En Un Instante S Se Alejaron A Relativa Distancia Solo Para Ver Como Nuevamente El **"KRUYUUNBI"** Se Volvía Levantar Solo Que Esta Vez Había Perdido La Mayoría De Sus Colmillos Además De Que Ahora Tenía 4 Tentáculos Algo Quemados Por Los Ataques Recibidos, Ya No Tenía Fauces Ni Mandíbulas Ambas Habían Sido Calcinadas Por Los Ataques Mágicos De Fuego Ahora Solo Contaba Con Una Sola Tenaza La Cuál Sangraba, Entonces Ambas Decidieron Dar Instrucciones A Todas Sobre Como Había Que Atacar

Rápidamente Aoi Quíen Estaba Más Cerca Clavo Una Espada Azul Fosforescente Que Al Clavarla Apareció En El Suelo Un Enorme Círculo Mágico Que Se Extendió Por Debajo Del **"KRUYUUNBI"** Justo Al Instante De Que Este Brillara En Varios Colores Rojo, Verde, Amarillo En Los Que Aparecían Signos Y Jeroglíficos Para Luego Pronunciar Ciertas Palabras Mágicas.

_**Arte Mágico: Ryan Gaina Prest Dotter**__ (Fuerza Astral Gravitacional)_

Con Esas Simples Palabras Todas Vieron Como Un Brillo Blanco Cubría Al **"KRUYUUNBI"** ¡Crash! De Repente Ese Mismo Brillo Se Ilumino Más Y Lo Hiso Caer Estrepitosamente Al Suelo Era Tanta La Presión De La Gravedad Que Comenzó A Sumirse El Suelo Donde Estaba Dicho Circulo Mágico, Todas Las Presentes Veían Como Era Sometida Esa Abominación Era Justo El Momento Oportuno Para Rematarlo Pero Fueron Detenidas Por Una Seña De La Otra Mami-San Quíen Les Decía: Esperen

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¡Saya, Penny, Annya, Yuu! ¡Formación Cuadre¡ / Dijo Mami-San En Voz Alta Recibiendo Al Instante Un ¡Hai!

De Entre Varios Puntos Donde Se Encontraban Todas La Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas Salieron A Gran Velocidad Las Mencionadas Quienes Tomaron 4 Diferentes Posiciones Mientras Cada Una Sacaba Algún Arma Saya Su Poderosa Y Gran Espada De Punta Gancho Tipo Sierra, Penny Su Pesada Y Afilada Hacha, Annya Su Poderoso Y Letal Martillo Y Por Último Yuu Creaba 4 Grandes Puños De Acero Negro Metalizado Todas Listas Esperando La Señal Pero Antes…

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¡Kuroi-San! **¡Ahora!** / Grito La Otra Mami-San A Cierta Chica De Coletas Oscuras De Gabardina Quíen Apuntaba Hacia Adelante Con Dos Grandes Y Poderosas Ametralladoras Que En Ese Instante Comenzaron A Disparar Una Gran Lluvia De Balas Que Comenzaron A Perforar A Cierta Abominación

**¡Rataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!...¡Rattttataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

El Daño Que Las Balas Estaban Haciendo Al **"KRUYUUNBI"** Eran Abrumadoras Y Letales Era Tan Letal El Daño Que Parte De La Piel De Este Quedo Horriblemente Destruida Causando Que La Abominación Rugiera Un Desgarrador Grito

**¡Rrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuu!**

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¡Ahora Chicas Ataquen Con Todo! / Dijo La Otra Mami-San Quíen Estaba En Su Papel De Líder Liderando El Ataque Detrás De Ellas Todas Habían Tomado Diferentes Posiciones De Defensa Mientras Hacían Aparecer Círculos Mágicos Y Algunas Barreras Mágicas Y Elementales

**¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!** Gritaban Saya, Penny, Annya Y Yuu Quienes Se Habían Lanzado Sobre El **"KRUYUUNBI"** La Primera En Caer Y Golpear La Cabeza De Este Fue Yuu Quíen Al Momento De Golpear**…¡Trarsk!** Sus 4 Puños Además De Haberlo Golpeado Le Dispararon Al Mismo Tiempo Rondas De Cartuchos Explosivos los Cuáles Quedaron Enterrados Sobre Su Cabeza

**YUU:** ¡Ahora Annya Hazlo!

**ANNYA:** ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhh! _**¡Impact Of Terra Great Het Gretell!**_

Grito Annya Al Momento De Saltar Sobre El **"KRUYUUNBI"** Con Un Enorme Martillo Brillando Al Rojo Vivo Con Un Pico De Taladro Que Giraba Rápidamente Y De Un Momento A Otro….**¡Splash! **Todo Fue Visto Como En Cámara Lenta El Martillo Al Rojo Vivo De Annya Partía Por La Mitad A La Cabeza Del **"KRUYUUNBI" **Mientras Parte De Ella Explotaba En Pedazos Regándose Por Toda La Zona Sus "Sesos"

**ANNYA:** ¡Penny Todo Tuyo!

**¡Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnn! **Una Línea Verde Traspaso La Única Tenaza Del **"KRUYUUNBI" **Partiéndola A La Mitad Mientras Esta Caía A Una Rapidez Que Antes De Que Llegara Al Suelo Ya Había Sido Despedazada No Se Pudo Escuchar El Rugir Del **"KRUYUUNBI"** Debido A La Enrome Presión Física Sobre Este, De La Misma Línea Salió Un Peli Anaranjada Dando Vuelta Con Su Gran Hacha Mientras Parecía Divertirse

**PENNY:** ¡Yahooooooooooo! ¡Tu Turno Black Gold Saw!

Saya Al Escuchar Que Era Su Turno Hizo Una Pequeña Sonrisa Mientras Sus Ojos Brillaban En Un Rojizo Brillo Y De Un Gran Salto Salió Disparada Frente A Su Objetivo Pero Antes De Atacar Murmuro Algo

**SAYA:** …**"Restricción Power Liberatión"**…..

Dijo Ella Al Momento De Que Un Brillo Rojizo Scarlata La Cubriera Al Instante Para Mostrar A Una Y Mejor Saya Quíen Ahora Tenía Todas Sus Heridas Sanadas Además De Su Atuendo Renovado De Su Cabeza Salían Un Par De Cuernos Rojizos-Negros Sus Manos Eran Completamente Esqueléticas Como Un Esqueleto A Un Que Tenían Ese Mimo Color Rojo Sangre, Su Cabello Había Crecido Hasta Llegarle A Sus Muslos Además De Portar Unas Botas Largas Con Cuchillas En Las Rodillas Estas Le Legaban Al Comienzo De Los Muslos Las **"Black Stars"** Tenían Una Sonrisa De Orgullo Ya Que La Destructiva **"Black Gold Saw"** Había Vuelto A Pelear, Saya Al Estar Nuevamente Con Su Poder Tomo Su Espada Y De Un Solo Tajo**….¡Haddddddddddd!**

**¡Rrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

Todas Las Presentes Vieron Como La Única Tenaza Del "**KRUYUUNBI**" Caía Hecha Pedazos Mientras Esta Se Quemaba Saya Con Su Espada Lo Había Cortado De Un Solo Tajo En Segundo Dejando Sin Habla A Todas A Excepción De Cierta Bruja Mahou Shoujo Y Bruja-Shoujo, Una Vez Que Las 4 Habían Asestado Sus Ataques Se Dirigieron Con Las Demás Mientras Eran Felicitadas Por Todas En Ese Momento La Otra Mami-San Se Acerco

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Bien Hecho Chicas…Bueno Ahora ¿Qué Dices Akemi Estará Ella Lista? / Pregunto Mami-San A Akemi Quien Solo Sonreía Con Confianza Generando Curiosidad A Todas Incluso A Las Amigas De Madoka

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Por Supuesto Que Creses Que Ha Estado Haciendo Además De Observar…¿No Es Así Madoka-San…? / Dijo Akemi Mientras Miraba Arriba Algunas De Ellas Movieron Su Mirada Hacia Donde Miraba Akemi Llevándose Una Gran Sorpresa

Sobre Ellas Se Podía Ver A Una Chica De Cabello Largo Peli Rosa Con Un Traje De Tipo Marinero Ella Estaba Apuntando Hacia Abajo Específicamente Hacía El "**KRUYUUNBI**" Con Un Gran Arco Hecho De Una Rama En Su Arco Tenía Como Flecha Una Hermosa Espada Dorada Delgada De Finos Detalles Y Grabados De Líneas Horizontales Todas Podía Ver Como Detrás De Ella Había Además De Un Par De Alas De "**Energy Maker"** Un Circulo Mágico Muy Complejo Que Comenzaba A Brillar Cada Vez Sus Ojos De Bicolor Rosa Rubí Y Amarillo Ámbar Tenían Centrado A Su Objetivo…

Todas Las Que Veían A Madoka Murmuraban Con Sorpresa Cosas Como: ¡Me…M…Megami-Sama! ¡Increíble! ¡Tienes Que Estar Bromeando Sera Ella! ¡Si No Es Ella ¿Quién Es?! Eran Los Comentarios Que Se Escuchaba A Un Que Ciertas Chicas Sabían Quién Era Y Estaban Sorprendidas Por El Nuevo Aspecto De Madoka Y A La Vez Felices De Que Madoka Llegara Aquí Pero Su Sorpresa Se Interrumpió Por La Voz De Akemi

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¡Todas Tomen Nuevamente Posición Defensiva Estilo Spartano! / Dijo Akemi Mientras Todas Pero Todas Tomaban Esa Posición Incluso Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami-San Y Bebe Ya Que Ellas Habían Tenido Algunas Clases Sobre Tácticas Y Estrategias Cortesía De La Otra Mami-San Y Sabían Que Era Una Estrategia De Defensa Ante La Cercanía De Un Ataque Explosivo La Pregunta ¿Qué Ataque Explosivo?

_**Element Terra: Doryu Heki**__ (Elemento Tierra: Muro De Tierra)_ / Se Vio Como Yuu Hacía Surgir Un Grueso Muro De Rocas Solidas

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¡Madoka-San Ya Sabes Que Hacer! ¿Lista? / Pregunto Akemi A Madoka Quien Solo Sonrió Un Poco De Medio Lado (Se Le Pego Ese Habito De Akemi Cuando Entrenaban) Dando A Entender Que Estaba Más Que Lista

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¡Ahora Dispáralo Sé Que Puedes Logarlo! / Grito Ella Con Fervor Y Confianza

Madoka Al Escuchar Como Akemi Le Daba Ánimos Y Que Confiaba En Ella La Motivo Más Haciendo Sentirse Con Más Confianza Por Lo Cuál Antes De Disparar La "**Excalibur Caliber**" Madoka Pronuncio Un Hechizo Que Akemi Le Enseño Como Bruja Era Uno De Sus Más Grandes Logros Por Lo Que Madoka Usaría Para Mostrarle A Akemi Y A Sus Amigas Que Tanto Había Mejorado Entonces Madoka Pronuncio Cierto Hechizo Corto Pero Altamente Poderoso

**MADOKA: **_**"Arte Mágico Celestial: Portal Of Balyon Ars In Enton Amateratsu"**__ (Puerta Balyon: Gran Diluvio Armas Ardientes Del Sol)_

Cuando Madoka Pronunciaba Ese Poderoso Hechizo Sobre Ella Cientos Y Cientos De Pequeños Círculos Dorados Aparecieron Detrás De Ella De Los Cuáles Comenzaron A Surgir Todo Tipos De Armas Desde Espadas, Lanzas, Dagas, Cuchillos, Sables, Shirukens, Kunais, Baras Puntiagudas, Armas De Fuego Como Pistolas, Rifles, Escopetas, Ametralladoras, Fusiles, Bazucas, Lanza Granadas Entre Otros Tipos De Armas Todas Cubiertas En Llamas Doradas En Tierra Todas Estaban Boqui Abiertas Incluso Mami-San Y Sílica Sobre Todo También Las Amigas De Madoka, Hasta Que Todas Vieron Como Madoka En Un Grito De Exclamación Soltó Su Poderoso Ataque Acompañado De Su Hechizo Hacía El **"KRUYUUNBI"**

**MADOKA:** ¡Aahhhhhhhhhhhhh!**...¡Dai Reirenzan Sgru!**

**¡Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnn!...¡Foooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmm!**

Un Gran Enorme Y Potente Destello Dorado Con Forma De Espada Descendió A Una Increíble Velocidad Despejando Los Cielos Y Nubes Nocturnas Ya Que Su Potencia Era Tal Comparada Al De Un Tornado O Huracán En El Momento Que Hiso Contacto Con El **"KRUYUUNBI"** Un Gran Resplandor Dorado Cubrió Toda La Zona Al Igual Siguió Momentáneamente A Todas Las Presentes Incluso A Las **"BLACK STARS"** Y Al Mismo **"Arcadía"** De Lejos Solo Se Podía Observar Un Gran Pilar De Luz Dorada Que Comenzaba A Perder Intensidad Y Brillo Dejando Nuevamente Visible Todo A Su Alrededor.

Para Cuando Todas Habían Recuperado La Visión No Podían Creerlo Ya Que Frente A Ellas Donde Antes Estaba Es Abominación Llamada **"KRUYUUNBI" **Ahora Solo Había Restos Y Pedazos Sangrentados De Lo Que Alguna Vez Fue Esa Horrible Cosa.

¡Urraaaaaaaaaaaaa!...¡Lo Logramos!...¡Bien Que Bien Al Fín!...¡Eso Fue Impresionante!...¡Que Poder!

Mientras Todas Las Presentes Festejaban Algunas Vieron Como Poco A Poco Descendía Levemente Cierta Chica Peli Rosa Quien Se Mostraba Algo Cansada Debido Al Ataque Hecho Una Vez Que Estuvo Sobre El Suelo La Mayoría Se Le Quedo Mirando Con Asombro Mientras Ella Hacia Su Típico Gesto De Sonrisa Y Poner Una Mano Detrás De Su Nuca Pero Antes De Que Alguna Preguntara O Sacar Conclusiones Prese pitadas La Otra Mami-San Hablo Junto A Sílica

**SÍLICA:** Dejen De Distraerse Que Los Equipos Deva Y Sora Busquen En Los Alrededores Alguna Amenaza De **"Ragkna"** ¡Ahora! / Dijo Ella Al Momento De Que 2 Equipos De Mahou Shoujos Salieran En 2 Direcciones Diferentes

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¡Todas! No Se Confundan Esta Chica No Es Megami-Sama Tal Vez Se Parezca Pero Es Solo Una Coincidencia Esta Chica Se Llama:

…**.¡Madoka!...**

Escucharon Como Varías Chicas Gritaron Ese Nombre Y Justo Vieron Como Cierto Grupo De Chicas Parecidas Corría A Abrazar A La Ahora Madoka

**SAYAKA:** ¡Cielos Sí Que Te Luciste Con Ese Ataque!

**KYOKO:** Ya Era Hora Que Llegaras

**MAMI-SAN:** Nos Alegra Que Estés Bien Madoka Y Felicidades Por Recuperar Parte De Tu Poder / Dijo Ella Extrañando A Las Demás

**BEBE:** Por Cierto Que Bonito Atuendo Y Look…¿Pero Ese Traje Se Me Hace Familiar? / Dijo Bebe A Las Demás Que Vieron Ese Detalle

Esto Último Que Menciono Bebe Fue Escuchado Por Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami-San Quienes Al Ver Detalladamente Como Vestía Madoka Sus Cabezas Hicieron Un "Clic" Al Recordar Que Homura Usaba Ese Mismo Tipo De Traje Pero El De Madoka Era Un Poco Diferente, Madoka Al Ver Las Reacciones De Sus Amigas Comenzó A Explicarles El Cómo Fue Que Akemi Fue Por Ella Su Tipo De Entrenamiento Que Hizo Con Ella En Su Dimensión De Bolsillo (Personal) Sorprendiéndolas Mucho

**MADOKA:** Además Quería Estar Con Ustedes Como E Los Viejos Tiempos / Dijo Madoka Con Su Típica Expresión De Inocencia

**MAMI-SAN:** Vaya Se Ve Que Te Has Vuelto Fuerte De Nuevo Madoka-San / Decía Mami-San Mientras Bebe Asentía

**KYOKO:** Por Cierto Ese Look Tuyo Te Queda Bien Te Hace Parecer Seria Y A La Vez Adorable, Luego Me Consigues Uno Así Madoka / Dijo Kyoko Con Picardía

**MADOKA:** Bu..Bueno ¿Creo?

**SAYAKA:** Por Cierto Madoka Ese Ultimo Hechizo Que Usaste En Tu Ataque ¿Cómo Le Aprendiste Por Que Se Veía Altamente Complicado Y Letal? / Pregunto Sayaka A Madoka Quíen Solo Sonrió

**MADOKA:** Eso Es Fácil Sayaka Quíen Me Enseño Ese Ataque Fue Akemi-Chan / Dijo Madoka Como Si Nada Mientras Sayaka, Kyoko Y Mami-San Se Ponían Blancas Como La Nieve Debido Por El Shock Recibido….

¡**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**! ¡Madoka-San Sabe Uno De Los Ataques Más Poderosos Que Hay En La Orden De Las **"Witchs Of Night"!** Se Escuchaban Los Gritos De Algunas Brujas Ya Que Conocían Y Sabiendo De Ese Ataque Mágico Por Su Dificultad Y Complejidad, Por Otro Lado Sayaka, Kyoko Y Mami-San Sabían Acerca De Ese Ataque Mágico Eso Era Debido A Que Habían Tenido Algunas Clases Acerca De Las **"Witchs Of Night"** Sobre Su Magia Hasta Sus Convocaciones Y Misa Que Se Realizaban

**SAYAKA:** ¡Madoka Al Menos Sabes Que Acabas De Usar Un Ataque Mágico De Clase Tipo **"S"** !

**MADOKA:** Etto…Sí ¿Por Qué? / Dijo Ella Ladeando Su Cabeza A Un Lado Mientras Sus Amigas Sufrían Una Caída Estilo Anime

Un Poco Cerca De Madoka Y Sus Sorprendidas Amigas Estaban Akemi Y La Otra Mami-San Hablando Discretamente Y Por Decir Discretamente Estaban Tomando Te Sobre Una Especie De Elegante Mesa Circular De Madera De Caoba Con Diseños Orientales Mientras Las Demás Tenían Una Expresión De "**WTF**" Y Las **"BLACK STARS"** Tenían Un Gran Gotón En La Cabeza

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Así Que Madoka-San Pudo Aprender Uno De Los 13 Hechizos De Servant…Jeee Era De Esperarse Después De Todo Es El Yo Alterno De Megami-Sama / Dijo La Otra Mami-San Mientras Sorbía Parte De Su Té

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Eso Era De Esperarse Pero No Solo Por Eso / Dijo Akemi Con Un Deje De Suspenso

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¿A Que Te Refieres Akemi-Chan? / Dijo La Otra Mami-San

_**AKEMI MADOKA**_: Me Refiero A Que Madoka Tiene Un 50% De Su Poder Original Que Logre Rescatar Cuando Rompí Su Sello Y Un 30% De Mi Poder Pero Sin Mi **"Rebelión Mode**" Y Sin **"Eso"** Que Tengo Sellado Adentro / Dijo Akemi Mientras Se Tocaba Con Una Mano En Medio De Su Pecho A Lo Que Mami-San Torció La Cara Ya Que Era Solo Sabido Por Ellas 2 Y Por

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Entiendo Se Ve Que Eres Buena Maestra Ya Que Pudo Realizarlo Sin Ningún Inconveniente…Bueno Se Ra Mejor Que Nos Retiremos Ya Que No Han De Tardar En Llegar Algún Medio Acá Por Ese Escandalo

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Si Creo Que-…..

**¡Trrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuummmmmm!¡Trrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuummmmmm!**

De Repente Todo El Lugar Comenzó A Temblar Todas Se Pusieron En Alerta Tomando Diferentes Posiciones Alejadas Por Indicaciones De Mami-San Y Akemi

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¡Tomen Distancia Relativa Y Estén Listas Para Lo Que Venga!

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¡A Todas Las Brujas Tomen Posiciones En El Aire Preparen Ataques A Largo Alcance!

**MATO** **(ROCK):** ¡Yuu, Yomi, Kagarí, Saya Formación Vector!

Las 3 Lideres Hablaron Mientras Todas Se Preparaban Para Lo Que Viniera

**¡Glogugugugu!...¡Glogugugugu!...¡Glogugugugu!...¡Glogugugugu!..****.****¡Glogugugugu!.**

Todas Vieron Con Horror Como Las Partes Mutiladas Y Cercenadas Del "**KRUYUUNBI**" Comenzaban A Remolinarse En Un Solo Punto Solo Para Ver Como Todas Esas Partes Se Fundían En Una Sola Masa Viscosa Que Comenzó A Tomar La Forma De Un Enorme Gusano Con Una Gran Mandíbula De Diferentes Dientes Y Colmillos Arriba De Su Mandíbula Estaba Un Gran Ojo Rojo Con Una Pupila Rasgada Que Tenía Como Parte De Su Cabeza De Sus Costados Salían Decenas De Tentáculos Cubiertos Con Una Viscosidad Asquerosa Lo Peor No Era Su Apariencia No…Lo Peor Es Que Ahora Era El Doble De Su Tamaño Original El **"KRUYUUNBI" **Había Mutado A Algo Peor Que Una Pesadilla, Una Vez Que Termino De Formarse Miro En Completo Silencio A Todas Las Mahou Shoujo De **(A.M.S.U.),** A Las **"Witchs Of Night"** Y A Las **"BLACK STARS"** Una Vez Hecho Eso Dejo Salir Un Aterrador Alarido

**¡Hiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrdddddddd!**

El Alarido Era Tan Potente Que Género Una Onda De Expansión Junto A Un Charrillo Sónico Además De:

**¡Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!...¡Aaahhhhhhhh!...¡Plasssssssssssssssssss!**

Todas Vieron Como Los Equipos Deva Y Sora Que Regresaban De Haber Buscado Algún **"Ragkna"** Eran Lanzados Por Los Aires Mientras Parte De Sus Trajes Y Armaduras Eran Destruidas Y Llenadas Con Diferentes Cortes Por Todas Partes De Sus Cuerpos A Un Así Vieron Como Cayeron Al Suelo Violentamente Generando Una Explosión De Polvo

**¡Crrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuusssssss!...¡Pommmmmmmmmmmm!**

Cuando Se Disipo Esa Estela De Polvo Vieron Como Ambos Equipos Estaban Literalmente Apaleados Y Muy Gravemente Heridas Todas Ellas Se Encontraban Incrustadas En El Suelo Rocoso Mientras Sangraban

**SÍLICA:** **¡Elsha!** / Grito Silíca Al Momento De Que Cierta Chica Peli Rosa Purpura Se Acercara A Ella Quien Vestía Un Especie De Vestido Corto Azul Cielo Con Unos Pantaloncillos Y Una Fiara Como De Enfermera

**ELSHA:** No Es Necesario Que Lo Diga Las Sacare De Aquí Para Sanar Sus Heridas / Dijo Ella Con Seriedad

En Un Instante Elsha Ya Estaba Cerca De Los Destrozados Y Heridos Equipos Deva Y Sora Al Ver Que Eran Muchas Ella Se Multiplico En 8 Copias De Si Misma Y Cada Una Cargo A Cada Chica Que Estaba Gravemente Herida, Mirando A Sílica Esta Movió La Cabeza Dando A Entender Que Las Llevaría A Cierta Zona Donde Estaban Las Demás Heridas

**ELSHA:** No Te Preocupes Sílica-Chan Estarán Bien Nos Vemos Luego _**"Hiaranshi No Haindallck"**_ / Dijeron Todas Ellas Para Desaparecer En Un Destello Blanco Dejando Sorprendidas A Algunas Excepto A La otra Sayaka

**¡Roooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

Cierto Rugido Las Saco De Su Estupor Para Ver Como Cierto Gusano Se Acercaba Velozmente

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¡Todas Ataquen A Distancia! / Grito La Otra Mami-San Mientras Ella Hacía Aparecer Cientos De Fusiles De Un Tiro Y Comenzaba A Disparar Hacia El **"KRUYUUNBI"** Junto A Las Demás Que Con Círculos Mágicos Y Hechizos Iniciaban Un Nuevo Contra Ataque Sobre Este

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¡Que Toda Bruja Ataque Con Lanzas De Rayo Y Viento Perforador Junto A Hechizos! / Grito Ella Mientras Convertía Su Oz En Un Especie De Potente Rifle Y Comenzaba A Disparar Un Especie De Láser-Rayo Rojo Oscuro Junto A Las Demás Brujas

Las **"BLACK STARS"** Todas Estaban Disparando Y Atacando Como Podían Mato Con Sus 2 Poderosas Ametralladoras, Yomi Con Su Ejercito De Esqueletos Y Su Goleen De 2 Cráneos, Kagarí Con Sus Dulces Explosivos, Yuu Con Sus Ametralladoras Lanza Granadas Explosivas Y Saya Convocando Decenas De Espadas

**¡Booooooooommmmmmmmmmmmm!**

"_**Element Ventus: Kori Kaze"**__ (Viento Congelante)_

**Boooommm!**

**"¡Grrrrrrwwwaaa!" **

"_**Element Ray: Rairyudan Not Mitsu" **__(Elemento Rayo: Dragon Misil De Rayo)_

"¡**Arghhhhhhhhh!"**

"_**Element Fire: Goukakyu Not Mitsu"**__ (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola De Fuego)_

**¡Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmm!**

"_**Arte Magíco Junken: Yashi No Kami" **__(Impacto De Palma Celestial Nivel 2)_

**¡Booooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!**

"_**Ninpo Ranshishigami Nore"**__ (Arte Mágico De Bruja: Ataque Melena De León Salvaje)_

**¡Cccccccccccccccccrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssshhhhhhh!**

Decenas Y Decenas De Ataques Caían Sobre El **"KRUYUUNBI"** El Cuál Se Cubría Con Sus Tentáculos Evitando Todo Daño Posible Sin Éxito Ya Que Los Ataques Mágicos Lo Estaban Despedazando Nuevamente Dejándolo Ahora Carbonizado Debido A Los Ataques De Fuego Y Flechas Que También Madoka Enviaba Junto A Una Gran Lluvia De Balas Mágicas Que Lo Azotaban A Un Más Pero Lentamente Este Ser Iba Acercándose Más Y Con Un Solo Despliegue De Sus Tentáculos Dañados Soltó Una Brisa Oscura…

**¡Zuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!**

_**MAMI-SAN:**_T..Tie..Tiene Que Ser Una Broma / Dijo Incrédula Mami-San

Todos Los Ataques Que En Ese Momento Lo Estaban Atacando Fueron Hechos Polvo Todos Los Ataques Fueron Eliminados Por Esa Brisa Negra Que Había Soltado, Ese Hecho Dejo Atónitas A Todas Las Presentes Algunas Comenzaron A Inquietarse Y Otras A Ponerse Nerviosas Debido A Que Algunos De Esos Ataques Eran Altamente Fuertes, **¡Ggugggggggggggoooooooooooooooouuuu!** Todas Vieron Como El **"KRUYUUNBI"** Comenzó A Ancharse Con Creces De Su Cuerpo Cientos Y Cientos De Púas De Hueso Comenzaron A Surgir Akemi Al Ver Esto Grito A Todas Que Se Protegieran Mientras Ella Se Ponía En Frente Tratando De Crear Una Barrera De Hielo

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¡Rápido Todas Abajo Y Cúbranse Ahora! (Tengo Que Evitar Que Esas Púas Nos Atraviesen Como Alfileres / Dijo Y Pensaba Mientras Trataba De Crear Una Barrera

**¡Iuhihuiuhhiiihihiuihuiuhihuihuiuihuiuhihiuhiuhihiuhiuhhiuhiuhiuhiuhiuhui!**

…**.¡Plack!...**

Todas Vieron Como Centenas Y Centenas De Púas Salían Disparadas Del Cuerpo Del **"KRUYUUNBI"** Las Cuales Al Caer Sobre Algo Lo Atravesaban Y Lo Despedazaban

**¡Crack!...****¡Crack!...****¡Crack!...****¡Crack!...****¡Crack!...****¡Crack!...****¡Crack!...****¡Crack!...**

Las Que Estaban Debajo De La Barrera De Hielo Que Akemi Había Puesto Miraban Como Todas Las Púas Eran Concentradas En Ese Punto Poniéndolas Nerviosas, Akemi Quien Hacía Un Esfuerzo Y Ponía Más Energía Para Que Su Defensa Resistiera Más Estaba Sorprendida De Que Este **"KRUYUUNBI"** Fuera Muy Diferente A Los Otros Que Había Enfrentada Tan Inmersa Estaba En Sus Pensamientos Que No Noto Algo Hasta Que La Otra Sayaka Le Grito

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¡Akemi Senpai La Barrera! / Grito A Todo Pulmón La Otra Sayaka

Akemi Al Escuchar A Sayaka Miro Su Barrera Y Vio Como Esta Presentaba Varías Cuarteaduras Que Harían Caer Sus Barrera Y Si Eso Llegaba Ocurrir La Mayoría De Todas Ellas Morirían Atravesadas Y Empaladas Hasta Quedar Hechas Pedazos Moviendo Su Cabeza A Los Lados Negó Y Desecho Que Eso Llegara A Pasar Ya Que Le Prometió A **Megami-Sama** Que Ella Cuidaría A Las Mahou Shoujo De **(A.M.S.U.)** Y Brujas De La Orden De Las **"Witchs Of Nigth"** Por Lo Que Sabía Que No Podía Dejar Que Eso Pasara, Akemi Pensó Que Era El Momento De Usar **"Eso"** Que Estaba Sellado En Ella Así Que Mirando A Todas Las Que Estaban Detrás De Ella Las Contemplo Y Las Miro Detalladamente Dándoles Una Sonrisa, Sonrisa Que Extraño A Todas Pero No A Cierta Rubia

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ (¡Akemi No Pensaras…Usar Eso!) / Pensó Alarmada Al Ver A Akemi Bajar Sus Brazos Y Con Sus Manos Hacía Una Extraña Posición De Manos

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**__**"Arte De Sellos Magícos: Seigen Kuchiyose Kaiin"**__ (Anulación Inversa De Restricciones Prohibidas)_….¡Liber.-

Justo Antes De Que Akemi Decidiera Liberar Lo Que Planeaba Hacer Escucho Algo A Sus Espaldas De Todas

_**¡Red Escarlatina De Celestinas Borne!**_

Una Gran Red De Lo Que Parecían Ser Finas Cadenas Cubrieron La Barrera De Akemi Reforzándola Y Haciendo Rebotar Todas Las Púas Hacía El Mismo **"KRUYUUNBI"** El Cuál Gritaba De Dolor

**¡Gggrooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

"**Artillería Pesada**"…**¡Fuego!**

¡Pum..Pum…Pum…Pum…Pum…Pum…Pum….Pum….Pum…Pum….¡**¡Booooooommmm!**

Una Serie De Proyectiles De Cañones Cayeron Sobre El **"KRUYUUNBI"** Destrozándolo En Parte De Todos Sus Tentáculos Las Explosiones Eran Intensas Y Potentes Haciéndolo Tambalear

"**Torretas De Ataque**"…..**¡Fuego A Discreción!**

**¡Booooooooooooooommmmmmmm!..¡Booooooooooooommm!..¡Boooommm!**

"**Artillería Ligera**"….¡**Lancen Ziwis En Cartuchos**!...**¡Ahora!**

Explosiones Estallaban Cerca Del **"KRUYUUNBI"** Dejándolo Completamente Vulnerable Entonces Su Pudo Escuchar Por Todo El Lugar Como Varios Zumbidos Provenían O Más Bien Caían Del Cielo

¡Zzzzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssss!

Todas Las Presentes Vieron Como Decenas Y Decenas De Cartuchos Caían Sobre El **"KRUYUUNBI"** Los Cuáles No Rebotaban Y Explotaban Estos Se Adherían A Su Objetivo Al Instante Hasta Dejar Completamente Tapizado A Un Muy Dañado "**KRUYUUNBI**", Todas Estaban Impactadas Por Ver Como A Base De Explosiones Y Proyectiles El "**KRUYUUNBI**" Había Sido Derribado Para Su Sorpresa Escucharon Cierta Voz

"**Ni Lo Intentes Akemi-San Tal Parece Que Llegue En Buen Momento Ah Y Gracias Por La Ayuda Kyoko" **/ Dijo La Voz

Todas Miraron A sus Espaldas Lo Que Encontraron Y Vieron Fue A Una Kyoko Vendada A Un Herida Siendo Cargada De Un Hombro Por Arxenix Mientras En Su Otro Brazo Portaba Su Lanza Roja-Dorada Mientras Sonreía

_**KYOKO:**_ No Se Queden Allí Como Tontas Y Muevan El Trasero / Dijo Ella Mientras Sonreía

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¡Kyoko! ¿Qué Demonios Haces Aquí Y En Ese Estado? ¡Imbécil! / Dijo La Otra Sayaka Mientras Se Acercaba A Kyoko Y La Estrangulaba Cómicamente Mientras Las Demás Tenían Un Gotón

Entonces La Otra Mami-San Se Acerca Y Le Pregunta A Arxenix

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¿Arxenix-San Que Haces Aquí No Deberías Estar Dirigiendo El Arcadía? / Pregunto Ella A Lo Que Arxenix Sonrió

**ARXENIX:** ¿Qué Acaso No Oyeron Cuando Les Dije Que Me Iba A Divertir? Bueno Cuando Llegue Y Vi Que Tenían Problemas Con Esa Cosa Del **"KRUYUUNBI"** Decidí Unirme A La Fiesta Y Lo De Que Debería Estar En El **"Arcadía"** Dirigiéndolo Jea De Hecho Eso Es Lo Que Estoy Haciendo Solo Miren Arriba

Dijo El A Lo Que Todas Alzaron Su Mirada Y Vieron Como El **"Arcadía" **Tenía Todo Su Armamento Desplegado Lo Que Todas Entendieron Fue Que Cuando Arxenix Estaba Detrás De Ella Y Grito Todas Esas Ordenes El **"Arcadía"** Disparaba En Contra De Su Objetivo Siendo El **"KRUYUUNBI"**

**¡Rrooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddddddddd!**

Un Rugido Aterrador Trajo La Atención De Todos Cuando Vieron Como El **"KRUYUUNBI"** Se Levantaba A Un Con Los Cientos De Cartuchos Adheridos A El Haciendo Que Todas Se Tensaran Y Se Preguntaran ¿Por Qué No Se Muere Esa Cosa Abominable? Hasta Que Escucharon A Arxenix Hablar Por Medio De Su Comunicador…

"_Shiki, Kirigaya ¿Esta El Cañón Iónico Preparado?"_

"_Listo Y Apuntando Capitán ¿Ordenes?"_

"_Disparen Toda La Carga Hacía El __**"KRUYUUNBI"**_

"_Ok Entendido Capitán"_

Todas Oyeron La Transmisión De Arxenix Pero Antes De Que Preguntaran Vieron Como El **"Arcadía"** Descendía A Cierta Altura Y Giraba Hacía Estribor ¡Track! Se Escuchó Y Todas Pudieron Ver Como Cierto Compartimiento Se Abría Mostrando Un Cañón Con Una Especie De Turbina Corta Y Plana

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¿Qué Piensas Hacer? / Pregunto Ella Arxenix A Lo Que Él Dijo **"Solo Observen"**

**¡Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**

**ARXENIX:** ¡Cañón Iónico!...**¡Fuego! **/ Arxenix Alzo Su Brazo Hacia Arriba Mientras Se Escuchaba Como El Cañón Cargaba Energía Y Bajándola Ordeno El Disparo De Dicho Cañón

**¡Foooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!**

**¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrcccccccccccccc!**

**¡Pppppppppooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmm!**

Todas Vieron Como Del Cañón Salía Un Extraño Láser Verde Circular Que Al Cruzar Se Escuchaba Un Poderoso Zumbido Y Que Al Impactar Contra **El "KRUYUUNBI"** Este Fue Impactado Bruscamente Hacia El Suelo Hundiéndose Más Y Siendo Electrificado Por El Mismo Rayo Ante Esto Todas Quedaron Impactadas Pero Fueron Sacadas De Su Sorpresa Por El Comentario De Arxenix

**ARXENIX:** ¡No Canten Victoria A Un! Ese Ataque Es Altamente Letal Pero Solo A Nivel Celular Si Me Preguntan Para Que Sirvió Tal Ataque Es Para Que No Pueda Regenerarse Pero A Un Hay Más / Dijo Arxenix A Todas Y De Un Momento A Otro Hizo Un Pequeño Chasquido De Dedos

**¡BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

En Donde Estaba El **"KRUYUUNBI"** Hubo Una Gran Explosión Potente Que Genero Una Honda Expansiva Que Llego Hasta Cierto Comando Y Chicas, Todas Quedaron Impresionadas Por El Poderío Del **Capitán Arxenix Masterx**, Algunas Comenzaron A Suspirar De Alivio A Un Que No Lo Deberían Haber Hecho

**MADOKA:** Esa Cosa Ya Está Muerta ¿Verdad? / Dijo Madoka Con Algo De Nervios

**SAYAKA** /** KYOKO**: ¡Yo Creo Que No! / Dijeron Ambas

Por Las Miradas Serias De Akemi, Mami-San Y De Arxenix Todos Entendían La Respuesta Hasta Que Arxenix Hablo

**ARXENIX:** Oye Akemi-San A Un Tienes La Legendaria **"Lanza Ashure"** / Pregunto El A Akemi

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Sí…¿Por Que? / Contesto Ella Sabiendo A Donde Quería Llegar Arxenix

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ (Suspiro) Así Que Usaremos El **"Longius Braker"** / Hablo Seriamente La Otra Mami-San

**ARXENIX:** Sí Akemi ¿Cuánto Tiempo Te Tomara Prepararlo? / Pregunto El A Akemi

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ 25 Minutos Con Mi **"Rebelión Mode"**

**ARXENIX:** Bien Que Así Sea Mami-San Ayuda A Akemi A Terminar Ese Ataque Que Silíca Y Las Demás Tomen Distancia Vamos A Necesitar Un Ataque De Largo Alcance / Dijo El

**ARXENIX:** ¡Pero Qué Demonios Esperan Muevan El Trasero Ahora! / Grito El A Unas Aturdidas Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas Las Cuáles Asentían Con Un ¡Hai!

**MAMI-SAN:** Y Que Harás ¿Tu?

**ARXENIX:** Como Lo Dije Antes De Salir De Mi Nave "**Ganarles Algo De Tiempo**" / Dijo Arxenix Al Momento De Dar Un Gran Salto Dejando Atrás A Mami-San Algo Incrédula

**¡Ggggroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

Un Furioso **"KRUYUUNBI"** Surgía De Un Humeante Cráter Se Veía Todo Quemado Y Con Algunas Partes Faltantes Pero A Un Así Estaba Listo Para Acabar Con Lo Que Tuviera En Frete De El

**ARXENIX:** (Bien Supongo Que Llego La Hora) Bien Hora De Empezar A Jugar Pesado

"_**Arte Of Axe: Zettai Rei Do"**__ (Cero Absoluto Astral)…__**"Liberar: Susano Dios De Las Tormentas"**_

En El Momento Que Arxenix Dijo Eso Se Sintió Una Liberación De Gran Presión Y Poder Al Mismo Tiempo Arxenix Fue Envuelto En Una Capa De Energía Gris Brillante La Cuál Comenzó A Tomar Forma Espectral Humanoide Primero Surgieron Unos Huesos Del Tórax, Brazos, Vertebras, Cráneo, Costillas Para Luego Ser Cubierto De Tendones Y Músculos Por Ultimo La Mitad Superior De Todo Su Cuerpo Fue Cubierto Por Una Extraña Capa Astral Y Un Casco De Espartano Dejando Ver Sus Ojos Brillantes Amarillos En Un Brazo Tenía Una Espada Y En El Otro Una Gran Hacha Corta Con El Símbolo De Un Fénix (Fairy Tail)

**ARXENIX:** ¡**KRUYUUNBI**! Contempla Al ¡Susano Spartano **Skyverss**! / Dijo El Mientras Daba Un Grito De Guerra

Las Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas Que Conocían A Arxenix Desde La Guerra Con Walpurguis Estaban Impresionadas Al Ver Como Arxenix Liberaba Su Poder, Poder Que Ellas Nunca Habían Visto A Excepción De Cierta Bruja Legendaria Quíen Sonreía De Lado Al Ver El Susano Spartano De Arxenix Trayéndole Viejos Recuerdos

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ "Vaya Así Que El **"Shinobi Axel"** Está De Vuelta jea….Esto Me Recuerda A Aquella Vez Que Nos Enfrentamos Por Primera Vez Hace 5 Años Que Buenos Tiempos" / Hablo Akemi En Voz Alta Mientras Sonreía De Medio Lado Pero No Se Dio Cuenta Que Todas Las Demás Habían Escuchado Lo Que Ella Dijo

**¡!Qquuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

Todas Estaban Asombradas Y Escépticas Incluso Saya Quíen Solo Había Escuchado Rumores Del Conocido Capitán Arxenix, Pero El Escuchar De La Propia Akemi Que Ella Y Él Se Habían Enfrentado Era Algo Que No Tenían Idea Todas Al Igual Que Mami-San Estaban Sorprendidas Lo Que En Instante Surgieran Preguntas Desde Sencillas Hasta Detalladas

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Akemi-Chan ¿Cómo O En Que Momento Fue Que Enfrentaste Con Arxenix-San?

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¡Sorprendente! Digo… ¿Por Qué No Nos Mencionaste Que El También Podía Hacer Eso?

_**KYOKO:**_ Jjeee Ósea Que No Solo Es El "**Capitán Arxenix Masterx**" Del Poderoso **"Arcadía"** ¿Qué Más Nos Estará Ocultando Akemi?

**SÍLICA:** ¡Tienes Que Estar De Broma! ¿**Megami-Sama** Sabe De Esto?

**AOI:** ¿De Casualidad Arxenix Masterx No Es Que Provee De Artillería Mágica Y Especial A Toda **(A.M.S.U.)** Y A La Orden De Las **"Witchs Of Night"..?**

**PENNY:** ¿Qué Tiene Eso De Asombroso?

**AKIHISA:** Creo Que Ahora Entiendo El Por Que Sabía Cómo Enfrentar Y Aniquilar **"Ragknas"** Que Tipo De Armamento Usar Además Del Conocer La Existencia Del **"KRUYUUNBI"** ¿Akemi Senpai De Casualidad Arxenix Y Su Buque Acorazado No Es Que Aparece En El Relato Que Nos Contó Sayaka De La Vez Que Se Enfrentó Al **1er** **"KRUYUUBI"**?

Akemi Escuchaba Con Una Gotón Enorme Sobre Su Cabeza Todas Las Preguntas Que Hacían Sus Amigas Y Compañeras Mientras Trataba De Hablarles…

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Etto Chicas…

Pero Ni Aun Así La Escuchaban Mientras Todas Murmuraban Entre Sí Incluso Sus Yo Alternos Y Mato **(B.R.S)**

**KYOKO:** Así Que Después De Todo No Era Un Simple Hablador..Jee Quíen Lo Hubiera Pensado / Dijo Kyoko Con Los Brazos Cruzados Detrás De Su Cuello Mientras Comía Unos Maltratados Pockys De Una Caja Algo Quemada

**N / A:** (No Me Pregunten Como Es Que Esa Caja De Pockys Están A Un Medio Intactos)

**SAYAKA:** Y Yo Que Pensaba Que Solo Era Un Patán Busca Pleitos Eso Explica El Por Qué Kyoko Y Yo Sentimos Esa Sensación Cuando Estábamos Por Salir De Aincrad

**MAMI-SAN:** Mmmmnnn Con Que Esa Es Su Verdadera Naturaleza Bueno Al Menos Es Alguien Que Trata De Proteger A Los Que Tiene Alrededor ¿No Estás De Acuerdo Bebe? / Pregunto Mami-San A Bebe Quien Veía Asombrada Y Luego Asentía Con Un Leve Rubor Por La Impresión

**MADOKA:** Entonces Lo Que Me Dijo Akemi-Chan Era En Parte Cierto Jee Creo Que Debí Prestar Más Atención / Decía Ella Con Su Típica Expresión

**MATO:** (Ese Fuego Espectral Me Recuerda A Algo) / Pensaba Ella Mientras Veían A Sus Compañeras Y Amigas Como Estas Veían Sorprendidas Todo Eso

Pero Su Momento De Sorpresa Se Vio Interrumpido Por Akemi Que Dio Un Gran Suspiro

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ (Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu) Bueno Si Me Prestaran Atención Por Favor Un Momento Y Guardaran Silencio Les Podría Contestar A Sus Preguntas / Dijo Akemi Mientras Su Cara Sería Cambiaba A Una De Asombro Al Ver Como Todas Se Callaban Y Guardaban Silencio Incluso Sayaka Lo Que Era Ya Algo Entonces Procedió A Hablar

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Para Empezar Lo Conocí Durante Los Años En Los Que Comenzaba A Formar La Orden De Las **"Witchs Of Night"** Fue En Aquella Ocasión En La Que Viajaba A Israel Para Conocer A Más Brujas Que Pudieran Y Quisieran Entrar A Mi Orden Durante Ese Trayecto Me Encontré Con Los **"Espectros"** Enemigos De Las Mahou Shoujo Por Lo Que Me Vi Forzada A Pelear Contra Todos Ellos A Un Que Mejor Me Hubiera Retirado En Cuanto Pude Ya Que No Eran Unos Cuantos Ni Docenas Sino Que Era Todo Un Ejército De **"Espectros"** Que Se Habían Reunido Para Comenzar Un Ataque En Esa Nación Y Masacrar A Todo Lo Que Se Encontrara Frente A Ellos Por Lo Que Me Quede Luchando Con Todo Lo Que Tenía Contra Ellos Durante 5 Largos Y Agotadores Días Luche Y Luche Sin Descanso Alguno Contra Ellos Que Eran Cerca De Unos Miles…Yo Diría Que Unos 28 Mil De Ellos Pero Fue Gracias A Eso Que Logre Despertar Mi **"Rebelión Mode"** Dándome La Suficiente Fuerza De Luchar Durante Mi Batalla Contra Ellos Estos Decidieron Atacarme Con Rayos Oscuros Pensé En Utilizar Mi Habilidad De Espacio Tiempo Para Enviarlos A Una Dimensión Diferente…Pero Como No Podía Estabilizar El Flujo De Transición Termine…Como Decirlo Por Traer A Algo O Más Bien A Alguien / Dijo Akemi Con Una Sonrisa Algo Nerviosa

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ A ¿Qué Te Refieres Akemi? / Pregunto Mami-San Mientras Las Demás Asentían

_**AKEMI MADOKA**_: Que Cuando Trate De Crear Un Portal U Agujero Que Se Llevara Los Rayos Negros Sobre Nosotros Apareció Una Grieta Que En Un Principio Era Un Portal, Esta Comenzó A Expandirse A Un Gran Tamaño Cuando De Repente Escuche Como Algo Salía De Ella Y Lo Que Salió Me Dejo Sorprendida Ya Que Era Un Gran Buque Acorazado Con Cañones Y Artillería De Diferentes Calibres… Cuando Salió Por Completo De La Grieta Esta Se Posó Sobre Mi Y Los **"Espectros"** Y De Repente Todos Sus Cañones Apuntaron Hacia Abajo Y…Comenzaron Asaltar Una Gran Lluvia De Proyectiles Y Cañonazos Explosiones Y Explosiones Resonaban Por Todo El Lugar Despedazando Todo Lo Que Estaba Abajo Gracias A Mi **"Kamui Oz"** Pude Volverme Intangible Y Evitar Todo Daño Y Lesión Pero Caí Rendida E Inconsciente Al Suelo Después De Una Media Hora De Explosiones No Supe Que Había Pasado Pero Cuando Desperté Estaba Sentada De Espalda Sobre Una Roca Y Frente A Mi Pude Ver Como Ese Ejercito De **"Espectros"** Habían Sido Acabados Y Eliminados Todos Ellos Apilados En Varios Montones En Una Sola Zona Vi Como Parte De Su Tripulación Que Estaba Allí Incineraba Los Cadáveres De Estos Con Técnicas De Fuego Ya Sea Mágicas O No, Entonces Se Acercó A Mi A Cierta Distancia Mirándome Con Una Cara

De Fastidio Y Enojo Preguntándome ¿Quién Era Yo? Y ¿Por Qué Lo Había Traído A Este Mundo Alterno? Al Parecer Había Regresado De Una Recién Acabada Guerra, Pero Como Me Miraba Yo También Me Enoje Y Decidí Hacerle Entender Quíen Mandaba Jeje…..Nunca Pensé Que Ese Tonto Tendría La Habilidad De Hacer Varios Trucos Durante Nuestra Batalla Él Había Ordenado Que Nadie De Su Tripulación Interviniera Y Así Fue En El Transcurso De Esta El Mostro Habilidades Como Manejo De Armas De Fuego, Espadas, Lanzas, Granadas Explosivas Y Bombas Lo Raro Que Él Las Podía Invocar Como Por Arte De Magia, Después De Eso Comenzó Utilizar Algo Llamado ¿"Ninyutsu"? Con Eso Realizaba Ataques Como Los Que Nosotras Actualmente Podemos Usar Créanme La Batalla Fue Espectacular Antes De Que Finalizara La Batalla El Utilizo Su Mejor Arma El Utilizo Su: _**"All Maker Ficción"**_ **(A.M.F)** Una Habilidad Capas De Copiar Y Crear Habilidades O Capacidades Ficticias En Reales Nuestra Batalla Quedo Como Empate Debido A Que Él Se Cansó Y Luego Se Quedó Dormido Por tanto Uso Y Yo Debido A Los Días Que Estuve Luchando, Cuando Despertó Me Ofreció Disculpas Yo Le Dije Mi Nombre Y Él Dijo El Suyo Arxenix Master Capitán Del Acorazado **"Leviatán"** Así Comenzó A Relatarle Lo Sucedido Después De Eso Lo Encontré Varías Veces Y Él Fue El **1er Aliado** No Oficial De La Orden De Las **"Witchs Of Night"** Con El Tiempo Él Nos Ayudó Al Igual Que Nosotras A El Después Vino Lo De **Walpurguis Night **A Lo Que Megami-Sama Le Pidió Ayuda En Esa Guerra Que Se Acercaba Lo Pensó Por Un Buen Rato Al Final El Accedió Con La Condición Que También Nosotras Usáramos Un Nuevo Arsenal Mágico En Esa Guerra, Arsenal Que Hoy En Día A Un Conservamos El Cuál Tiene Toda **(A.M.S.U.)** La Orden De Las **"Witchs Of Night"** Tenemos, A Un Que Megami Le Había Ofrecido Unirse Directamente **A (A.M.S.U.)** O A Las **"Witchs Of Night"** Cosa Que El Rechazo Pero Dijo: _"No Puedo Unirme Directamente A Ustedes Por Que Soy Un Viajero De Varios Universos Alternos Pero Siempre Cuenten Con Mi Ayuda Sea Lo Que Sea Y En El Momento Que Sea Pueden Llamarme Y Yo Estaré Aquí"_

Después De Esos Eventos El Decidió Seguir Con Sus Pendientes Que A Un Tenía Por Lo Que Se Iba Y Luego Regresaba, Cuando Regreso Ya Tenía Consigo Al Poderoso **"Arcadía"** En Esa Ocasión **Megami-Sama** Le Pregunto El Por Qué No Revelaba Su Poder A lo Que Sencillamente Respondió: _"El Arte Del Engaño Es La Mejor Arma De Un Guerrero Y De Un Ninja Además De Pasar Por Inadvertido Ningún Enemigo Te Atacar Dándote La Oportunidad De Contra Atacar A Aquello Que Amenacé A Ti O A Los Tuyos"_

El Resto Ustedes Ya Lo Saben / Finalizo Akemi Su Relato Dejando En Shock A Todas Las Presentes

**¡Whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaauuuuuuuuuuu!**

Todas Estaban Increíblemente Sorprendidas Ya Que ARXENIX Podía Estar Al Mismo Nivel Que La Poderosa **"Silver Witch Cross"** Y De **"La Mahou Shoujo Dorada"** Eso Dejo A Todas Con Sus Preguntas Contestadas A Lo Que Todas Decidieron Que Ya Tenían Sus Respuestas Sobre **"Arxenix Masterx"** Capitán Del Poderoso Acorazado **"Arcadía"**

**¡Gggggggggggggoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmm!**

Todas Vieron En Shock Como El **"KRUYUUNBI"** Y El Susano Spartano De Arxenix Chocaban Entre Sí Mientras Arxenix Sobre Su Guerrero Espectral Detenía Un Estoque De La Cola Del Mismo Sin Más De Un Movimiento Lo Lanzo Contra El Suelo Bruscamente **¡Crasssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh!** Creando Una Pequeña Capa De Polvo Lo Suficiente Como Para Cubrirlos A Ambos, El Polvo Dificultaba La Visión De Las Presentes Así Como La Del Propio Arxenix Pero En Un Instante **¡Zaaaaaaaassssss!** El **"KRUYUUNBI"** Había Golpeado Al Susano De Arxenix El Cuál Fue Arrastrado A Varios Metros De Distancia Pero Sin Que Las Presentes Lo Supieran Ese Ataque No Había Afectado A Arxenix Ya Que Al Estar Envuelto En Su Técnica Evitaba El Daño Externo, El **"KRUYUUNBI"** Creyendo Que Había Acabado Con Su Enemigo Trato De Retraer Su Cola Solo Para Llevarse Una Sorpresa

**ARXENIX:** ¡Vaya Eso Si Dolió!…Por Cierto ¿Buscas Esto?

Para Sorpresa De Todas En Uno De Los Puños Cubiertos Por Unos Guantes Metálicos Del Susano Se Encontraba La Cola-Aguijón Del **"KRUYUUNBI"…¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!** Este Rugía Y Por Más Que Trataba De Retraer Su Cola Poniendo Fuerza Intensa Esta Solo Era Más Apretada Por El Puño Que La Empuñaba, Arxenix Quíen Se Estaba Divirtiendo Con Eso Decidió Acabar Eso Rápidamente Así Que Con Un Chasquido De Dedos A Su Izquierda Hizo Aparecer Un Círculo Mágico De Color Azul Oscuro Donde Metió Su Brazo Libre Y De Este Saco Una Hermosa Y Larga Catana De Mango Azul Oscuro Cuadrado La Espada Era Delgada Pero De Gran Filo Por Lo Reluciente Además De Ser Larga Teniendo Una Punta En Diagonal Que Relucía Como Un Diamante De Repente Al Tomarla Esta Se Vio Imbuida En Un Especie De Fuego Azul Sorprendiendo Más A Los Presentes

**ARXENIX:** (Supongo Que Después De Tanto Tiempo Sin Usar Es Normal Que Se Reinicie El Amateratsu) / Pensaba El Contemplando Su Espada Catana

…**...**

**MIENTRAS TANTO DENTRO DEL "ARCADÍA" / PUENTE DE MANDO**

Todos Los Que Estaban En El Puente de Mando Estaban Sorprendidos Y Unos Cuantos No Sabían A Que Se Debía Hasta Que Cierto Timonel Peli Azul Hablo

**HAYATE:** Quíen Iba A Pensar Que El Capitán Arxenix Tuviera En Su Poder La Famosa **"Kudsanagi"** / Dijo Hayate Con Duda

**HIMAWARÍ:** No pensé Que Vería De Nuevo Esa Espada No Desde La Sangrienta Y Horrible Lucha Con Los **Xenomorfos** Nunca Nos Esperábamos Que Esa Maldita Espada Nos Diera Ventaja Y La Victoria / Decía Himawarí Mientras Se Ponía Tensa Y Nerviosa Cosa Que La Mayoría Noto

**MAI:** Por Como Te Veo Es Algo Que Ocurrió Antes De Que Arxenix Utilizara El "**Arcadía**" O Antes De Que La Mayoría De La Tripulación Abordara El Acorazado ¿Verdad? / Deducía Mai Mientras Himawarí Asentía Al Igual Que Kazuto, Emi, Joey

**HIMAWARÍ:** Captas Rápido ¿No Mai?...Pero Prefiero No Hablar De Eso

**OTONASHI:** ¿Exactamente Que Hace Esa Espada? / Pregunto El

**YURIPE:** Espero Que Sea Algo Fuerte Y Extremo

**KAZUTO**: Créanme Mejor Observen Lo Que Verán A continuación / Dijo El Ex-Espadachín A Lo Que Todos Decidieron Seguir Observando Y Esperar La Señal Que Su Capitán Les Había Dicho

…...

**VOLVIENDO A LA BATALLA ENTRE ARXENIX Y "KRUYUUNBI"**

Arxenix Contemplo Su Espada Notando Por Si Algo Estaba Mal O Faltante Hasta Que **¡Grrrrrrrrrrooooooooooaaaaaaaaa!** Cierto Gruñido Comenzó A Hartarle

**ARXENIX:** ¡Ya Quieres Callarte Maldita Sabandija! / ¡Zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassss!

De Un Solo Tajo Le Había Cortado La Cola Aguijón Al **"KRUYUUNBI"** Al Mismo Tiempo Que Lo Soltaba**…¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! **Este Se Revolcaba Y Retorcía Del Dolor Ya Que La Espada Estaba Imbuida Con Un Fuego Azul Que Comenzó A Carbonizar La Cola Aguijón Hasta Que Esta Se Volvió Cenizas…Pero El **"KRUYUUNBI"** No Salió Muy Bien Parado**….¡Roooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!** Gritaba Pero De Furia Por Haber Perdido Su Preciada Cola Por Lo Que Usando La Mayoría De Sus Tentáculos Con Colmillo Para Poder Pararse Este Comenzó A Arrastrarse A Una Velocidad Sorprendente A Pesar De Ser Algo Enorme Pero Arxenix En Un movimiento A La Derecha Evito El Golpe De Unos Tentáculos Y La Mordida De Una Mandíbula Afilada De Colmillos A lo Que Arxenix Respondió

**ARXENIX:** ¡A Ver Que Tal Te Parece Esto! / Dijo Arxenix Mientras Hacía Movimientos Extraños Con Las Manos Al Igual Que El Susano Spartano Lo Hacía Con Una Mano Y Elevaba Su Espada Al Cielo

"_**Arte Sagrado De Espada: Kami No Ken: Ten No Saibansho"**__ (Espada De Dios: Corte Del Cielo)_

Y Como Si Los Mismos Cielos Contestaran Estos Se Arremolinaron Sobre El Susano De Arxenix Y**…..¡Trrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuurrr!** Un Gran Rayo Blanco Como La Luz Cayo Sobre La Espada Al Mismo Tiempo Que Esta Se Dirigía A Su Objetivo El **"KRUYUUNBI"**

**¡Crrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmm!...¡Paaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmm!**

Cuando El **"KRUYUUNBI"** Recibió El Impacto Hubo Una Explosión Media Fuerte Pero Lo Suficientemente Fuerte Como Para Ver Como Este Salía Volando Por Los Aires Estrellándose Violentamente Destruyendo Parte Del Lugar De Impacto, Arxenix Miraba Hacía Donde Había Caído Y Como Este Estaba Tardando Decidió Pasar A La Siguiente Fase

**ARXENIX:** (Supongo Que Tengo Que Dañarlo Más Antes De Que Pueda Mutar De Nuevo) / Pensó El Mientras Que Con Una Señal De Manos La Espada **"Kudsanagi"** Se Desvaneció En Fragmentos Dorados Y Con Otra Posición De Manos El Susano Spartano Hizo Aparecer Un Par De Guantéeles Dorados Que Cubrían Parte De Los Dedos Espectrales Y En El Dorso De La Mano Parecía Haber Una Serie De Balas De Impacto Que Se Enredaba En Sus Muñecas Una Vez Hecho Esto Tomo Una Posición De Lucha

Arxenix Habiendo Preparado Eso Decidió Contactar A Cierto Equipo Que Estaba Contemplando La Batalla Y A Cierta Bruja Que Ya Debería Haber Comenzado A Preparar Cierto Ataque Celestial Poderoso

**ARXENIX:** "_Lancer Me Escuchas ¿Ya Están En Posiciones?"_

"_Claro Capitán Y Vaya Que Tengo Buena Vista De Esos Dos…"_

**ARXENIX:** "_Espero Que No Le Estés Observando Los Pechos A Mami-San Ni A Sayaka Y Menos A Akemi_"

"…."

**ARXENIX:** _"Tal Y Como Lo Supuse…Niwa Shibata Ya Saben Que Hacer"_

"_Como Diga Capitán Hooo Lancer ¡Ven Acá Maldito Degenerado!…"_

"_¡__**Kkkkkkkkkkkyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"**_

"_Estaremos Esperando La Señal Cambio Y Fuera Capitán"_

Fue Lo Último Que Escucho Arxenix Al Finalizar La Comunicación Y Escuchar Un Grito De Niña Por Parte De Lancer Por Lo Que Decidió Contactar A Akemi

**ARXENIX:** _"Akemi Como Van Los Preparativos Del Ataque Celestial Con La __**"Lanza Ashure" **__Que Planeamos"_

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ "¡No Presiones Que Estoy En Eso! Solo Dame Unos 10 Minutos Más!"

**ARXENIX:** _"Yare…Yare…Yare Ok No Te Presiono Más Solo Acuérdate Que No He Vuelto A Usar El __**Susano Spartano**__ En Mucho Tiempo Por Lo Que Tengo El Tiempo Un Poco Limitado Por Cierto ¿Cómo Es Que Estas Preparando El Hechizo De Ataque Si Estabas Con Las Demás Allá?"_

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ _"Si Entiendo Y Lo Otro Simple Cuando Todas Estaban Tan Sumidas Contemplando La Pelea Entre Tu Y El __**"KRUYUUNBI"**__ Yo Aproveche Para Salir Disparada A Los Cielos Junto Con Mami-San Las Únicas Que Se Dieron Cuenta Fueron Sayaka, Kyoko Y Los Otros Yo Alternos De Ellas"_

**ARXENIX:** _"Bueno No Te Interrumpo Más Ah Por Cierto Dile A Mami-San Que Todas Las Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas Se Retiren En Un Radio De 2 Kilómetros A Al Redonda Y Que Las Mahou Shoujo De __**"KAGULDER"**__ Se Lleven A Toda Herida Y Caída Al Punto De Resguardo Medico Después De Que Hayas Terminado De A completar Tu Hechizo Que Mami-San Les Diga Que Ataquen Con ¡Todo! Lo Que Tengan Desde Esa Distancia"_

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ "_De Acuerdo Dalo Por Hecho Recuerda Solo No Exageres Como Antes_"

Corto La Comunicación Akemi A Un Arxenix Quíen Solo Tenía Una Sonrisa De Medio Lado Recordando El Porqué De Ese Comentario

**ARXENIX:** A Un Se Acuerda De Eso Jeee / Murmuro Arxenix Mientras Trataba De Contactar Con El **"Arcadía"**

**ARXENIX:** _"A Aquí El Capitán Arxenix Masterx ¿Arcadía Me Pueden Oir?"_

"…_.Fuerte Y Claro Capitán ¿Cuáles Son Las Ordenes?"_

**ARXENIX:** _"Hay Cambio De Planes Se Cancela Ataque Con __**"Ojivas Freyia"**__ Pero Preparen Artillería Anti Acorazados Y Artillería De__** Ziwis**__…Todo A La Izquierda"…_

"_Tal Y Como Diga Capitán Procedemos Con Los Preparativos"_

Lejos De Allí Se Puede Observar Como El **"Arcadía"** Tomaba Un Giro A La Derecha Mientras Toda Su Artillería Ligera Y Mediana Apuntaba A La Izquierda Y De Su Proa Salían Un Par De Ametralladoras Dorada De Grandes Dimensiones Que Igual Apuntaban A La Izquierda

"_Capitán Todo Listo ¿Coordenadas Del Blanco De Ataque?"_

**ARXENIX:** _"Nivel Altura 1490 Metros, 27 Grados Al Sureste, 45 Grados De Altitud"_

"_Entendido Capitán Todo Preparado Estaremos Esperando La Señal…Cambio Y Fuera"_

Y Así Se Cortó La Comunicación Nuevamente Arxenix Contemplo Donde Había Caído El **"KRUYUUNBI"** Ya Que Según Sus Datos Este En Algún Momento Saldría De Allí Con Algún Cambió Mientras Esperaba Vio Como Todas Las Mahou Shoujo De **(A.M.S.U.)** Y Brujas De Toda La Orden De Las **"Witchs Of Night"** Se Retiraban Gradualmente Pero Sin Bajar La GUARDÍA Por Lo Que Suponía Que Mami-San Les Había Ordenado Que Lo Hicieran Ya Una Vez Que A Todas Las Vio A 2 Kilómetros De Lejanía Tal Y Como Lo Había Planeado Este Solo Dejo Salir Un Suspiro Ya Que Era Hora De Luchar Una Vez Más**….¡Prooooooooooooooooooooooossssssssssssss!** Un Fuerte Estruendo Se Vio Donde Había Caído El **"KRUYUUNBI"** Y Sin Perder Tiempo Este Apareció A Escasos Cientos De Metros Del **Susano Spartano** De Arxenix Ahora Este Tenía Dos Enormes Tenazas De Escorpión Al Igual Que Pequeñas Patas Como Este Quíen A Un Conservaba Su Grotesco Cuerpo De Gusano Y Su Terrible Ojo Y Este Sin Esperar Se Lanzó Contra Arxenix En Un Estallido De Rabia

**ARXENIX: **Con Que Ahora Que Cambiaste Vienes A Pelear ¡Ven Si Te Atreves! / Grito Mientras Este En Su Espectral Guerrero Salía En Dirección De Colisión

Cuando Estuvieron A Pocos Metros El **"KRUYUUNBI"** Lanzo Un Zarpazo Con Su Tenaza, Zarpazo Que El Susano Spartano Bloqueo Poniendo Sus Brazos En Formación De Cruz Arxenix Sin Perder Tiempo Arremetió Con Un Golpe De Puño Contra Este Mismo Golpe Que Al Impactar… **"Punch-Boom"** Se Pudo Escuchar Y Ver El Disparar De Varías Balas Al Mismo Tiempo Que Golpeaba Hacía Su Oponente

**¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!** Este Al Recibir El Ataque Retrocedió Debido A Las Quemaduras Y Golpes Que Había Sufrido Por El **Susano Spartano** De Arxenix, Nuevamente El **"KRUYUUNBI"** Se Volvió A Lanzar Contra Su Oponen Quién Lo Recibió Con Una Serie De Combos De Golpe Que Eran Impactados En Diferentes Partes De Su Amorfo Cuerpo El Cual Comenzaba A Mostrar Partes Negras Lo Que Eran Mala Señal Para El**…¡Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggg!** De Un Golpe Directo Con Su Enorme Cuerpo El **"KRUYUUNBI"** Hizo Retroceder El **Susano Spartano** De Arxenix Quién Ya Comenzaba A Fastidiarse Del Comportamiento De Este Ser Quien Ahora Estaba Tratando De Morder Uno De Sus Brazos Fue En Ese Momento Que Arxenix Apuntando Su Otro Guante le De Balas Sobre Su Cabeza

**¡Punch-Baamm!...¡Pommmmmmmmmmmmm!...¡Clas!****¡Clas!****¡Clas!****¡Clas!****¡Clas!****¡Clas!**

El **"KRUYUUNBI"** Había Salido Rebotando Como Un Saco De Boxeo Por Todo El Lugar Dejando Varios Agujeros En Donde Se Había Estrellado Varías Veces Hasta Caer En El Mismo Cráter De Donde Se Había Levantado Con Anterioridad…

**¡Rrrrrroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

El **"KRUYUUNBI"** Se Levantaba Pesadamente Ya Que Su Amorfo Y Grotesco Cuerpo Mostraba Daño Más Allá Del Que Se Le Haya Provocado Debido A Su Batalla Con Arxenix En Su Susano Spartano A Un Que Los Anteriores Ataques De Las Mahou Shoujo, Brujas Y De Las Black Stars Lo Habían Dejado Completamente Agotado A Eso Sumándole Sus 2 Mutaciones Solo Era Cuestión De Tiempo Que Este Cayera Cosa Que Tanto Arxenix, Akemi Y Mami-San Sabían

**ARXENIX:** (Ya Es Hora) "Equipo **Noguro** Preparaos Procede Uso De Táctica _**"Shainan Triangle"**_ / Dijo Arxenix Por Medio De Su Transmisor A Lo Que Se Escucharon Varías Voces Contestándole Con Un ¡Hai!

Haciendo Un Par De Poses Con Las Manos Este Al Igual Que Su Susano Se Cubrieron En Una Luz Que Después De Brillar Unos Segundos De Esta Aparecieron 3 Copias Más Del **Susano Spartano** De Arxenix, Pero Con Otras Personas Sobre La Cabeza De Cada Susano Los Cuáles Con Una Seña De Arxenix Estos Se Posicionaron En Forma De Flecha Entonces Comenzaron A Correr A Una Velocidad Sorprendente Mientras Comenzaban A Realizar Poses De Manos Al Igual Que Arxenix Y Su Susano Spartano

**ARXENIX:** _**"Element Acuos: Mizurappa"**__ (Elemento Agua: Onda Turbulenta)_ / Exclamo Arxenix Al Momento De Que Del Mismo Susano Saliera Un Hola Turbulenta De Agua A Presión Que Arrastro Al **"KRUYUUNBI"** Haciéndolo Caer Mientras Este Rugía Tratando De Levantarse En Vano Hasta Que Se Escuchó Otra Voz Más

**COPIA SUSANO 1:** _**"Element Acuos: Teppodama Akashi"**__ (Elemento Agua: Metralla Balas De Agua)_ / Y Juntando Sus Manos Al Nivel De Su Boca El Susano Spartano Comenzó A Escupir Balas De Agua A Una Abrumadora Velocidad Que Al Impactar En contra El **"KRUYUUBI"** Estas Lo Enterraron Más Bajo El Agua Mientras Este Rugía

**¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**COPIA SUSANO 2: **_**"Element Ray: Ten No Kaminari"**__ (Elemento Rayo: Relámpago Celestial)_

Del Segundo Susano Salieron Disparadas Varios Relámpagos Medianos De Sus Brazos Los Cuáles Eran Color Dorado

**¡Cccrasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!...**Eran Tan Fuertes Que Al Entrar En Contacto Con El Agua Estos Crearon Un Gran Corto Circuito Sobre El Agua Electrificando Al "**KRUYUUBI**" Quién Salía A Flote Muy Mal Herido Pero Sin Saber Que A Un No Acababa

**COPIA SUSANO 3: **_**"Element Ice: ¡Daiyamondo Chiri!"**__ (Elemento Hielo: Polvo De Diamantes)_ / Exclamo La Voz Del Tercer Susano

Quién Comenzó A Correr Un Poco Más Este Puso Su Puño Al Frete Como Si Fuera Andar Un Golpe Y De Un Momento De Hacerlo Este Soltó Una Especie De Ventisca Congeladora Pero Con Un Hermoso Polvo Brilloso Que Al Hacer Contacto Con El Agua Donde Se Hallaba Un Muy Mal Herido **"KRUYUUNBI"** Esa Zona Comenzó A Congelarse Al Instante Con Un Hielo Que Parecía Como De Diamante Todo Lo Que Estaba Allí Se Vio Congelado **¡Rooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!** Incluso El **"KRUYUUNBI"** Quién En Su Desesperación Por Evitar Se Congelado Comenzó A Arrastrarse Mientras Este Se Iba Congelando Quedando A Solo Unos Metros De Distancia Entre Los Susanos Spartanos Y Arxenix Quienes Al Ver Como Esto Termino, Con Una Seña De Arxenix Las 3 Copias Del Susano Spartano Comenzaron A Corre Hasta Llegar A Cierta Distancia Cuando Llegaron A Ese Punto Se Posicionaron En Triangulo 2 De Ellos Preparaban Unas Cadenas Plateadas Y El Otro 2 Grandes Lanzas Rojas Esperando La Señal Para Atacar

**ARXENIX:** Bien **"KRUYUUNBI"** Espero Que Así Como Ladras Muerdas Y Para Esto Que Te Mostrare No Necesito Mi Susano Spartano / Dijo Arxenix Mientras Alzaba Su Brazo Izquierdo Y En Este Comenzaba A Emitir Una Pequeña Concentración De Energía Blanca Que Después De Que Comenzara A escucharse Un Charrillo Abrumador Esta Se Tornara Gris Oscura Y Adquiría Un Volumen Considerable Al De Una Pelota De Playa Siendo Una Esfera Con Rayos A Su Alrededor Que Actuaban Violentamente Mientras Se Podía Ver Como 3 Anillos Daban Múltiples Vueltas En Ella.

**ARXENIX: ¡KRUYUUNBI!** Te Presento A Una De Mis Más Poderosos Ataques: _**"Arte Of Axe: Dai Reirenzan Sigru Anore"**__ (Gran Anillo Espiral Devastador_)

Y Como Si Estuviera En Un Partido De Béisbol Arxenix Lanzo Una De Sus Más Poderosas Técnicas Contra Un Congelado **"KRUYUUNBÍ"** Que A Pesar De Estar Congelado Con Su Ojo Vio El Inminente Impactar De Esa Esfera Abrumadora…

Al Impactar Sobre El **"KRUYUUBI"** Nada Absolutamente Nada Se Pudo Escuchar Solo Se Pudo Observas Como Un Domo Gris De Energía Aparecía Sobre Toda Esa Zona, Domo Que También Fue Notado Por Todas Las Que Estaban A Cierta Distancia Para Luego Escuchar….….

**¡Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!**

Esa Explosión Genero Un onda Expansiva De 3 Kilómetros A La Redonda Dicha Explosión Y Honda Expansiva Fueron Notadas Tanto Por Mahou Shoujo De **(A.M.S.U.),** Brujas De Las **"Witchs Of Night"** Y Por Las **"Black Stars"** …Pero De Repente

Nuevamente Otra Gran Explosión Las Saco De Trance Y Todas Dirigieron Sus Miradas A Donde Hace Un Momento Estaba La Batalla Entre **Arxenix Masterx** Vs **"KRUYUUNBÍ"** Lo Que Vieron Las Dejo Nuevamente En Shock, Arxenix Estaba Parado De Brazos Cruzados Sobre El Casco Del Susano Spartano Quién Tenía Una Mirada Sería El Cuál Con Uno De Sus Brazos Sostenía A Un Apaleado **"KRUYUUNBI"** De Su Pescuezo Mientras Este Se Retorcía Del Dolor Ya Que Su Cuerpo Estaba Totalmente Cercenado Pero Lo Todas Ellas Habían Notado Fue Que El **"KRUYUUNBI"** Estaba Fuertemente Amordazado Por Varias Cadenas Plateadas Algo Brillantes Mientras Un Par De Grandes Lanzas Rojas Estaban Incrustadas En Su Cuerpo De Gusano En Forma De X, Gracias A Lancer Y A Su Equipo **Noguru** Quiénes Estaban En Formación Tipo Triada (Triangular En 3 Picos O Lados) Conformada Por Lancer, Shibata Katsuie Y Niwa Nagahide

**ARXENIX:** (Jadeo) Vaya…Vaya Si Que Me Diste Batalla **"KRUYUUNBI"** Lo Reconozco Eres Un Verdadero Monstruo Entre Los **"Ragkna" **Pero Eso Se Tiene Que Acabar Al Menos Por Hoy / Hablo El Con Voz Gruesa

**LANCER:** Oi (Sencho) Capitán No Se Ponga A Parlotear Que Esa Cosa Se Está Retorciendo Y Nos Es Difícil Contenerla / Decía Lancer Mientras Mantenía Sus Manos Pegadas Tratando De Que Sus Lanzas No Fueran Quebradas Por Este, Él Era Un Joven De Cabello Azul Oscuro Con Corte Tipo Militar Con Una Pequeña Coleta A Tras Y Un Muy Fino Fleco En Medio De Su Cara De Ojos Azules Oscuros Este Vestía Un Especie De Expandes Azul Oscuro Con Detalles Grises Que Marcaban Sus Músculos E Abdominales Y Botas Negras De Combate

**SHIBATA:** Tal Y Como Lo Dice Lancer No Creo Que Aguantemos Más Tiempo / Decía También Ella Mientras Mantenía Sus Manos Juntas Tratando De Que Las Cadenas No Cedieran Ante La Brusquedad Del **"KRUYUUNBI" **/ Shibata Vestía Un Especie De Armadura Tipo Samurái Color Gris Con Detalles Y Bordes Dorados Con Ropajes Azul Por Sus Extremidades, Cabello Largo Y Castaño Atado Rn Una Coleta Con Una Liga Negra De Ojos Azules Y Piel Semi Morena

**NIWA:** Estoy De Acuerdo Con Ellos Así Que Por Favor No Parlotee Más De La Cuenta Capitán Así Que 120 Puntos Menos / Dijo Ella Mientras Al Igual Que Su Compañera Hacía La Misma Pose De Manos Igual Tratando De Mantener En Su Lugar Las Cadenas / Ella Era La Que Vestía Un Poco Revelador Ya Que Usaba Una Especie De Kimono Purpura Que Tenía Un Escote Algo Llamativo Junto A Una Camiseta De Fondo Resaltando Sus Atributos, Piel Blanco De Porcelana, Cabello Largo Y Un Poco Sedoso Color Negro Carbón En El Cuál Llevaba Un Hermoso Moño-Listón Rosa Con Toques Verdes, Ojos Negros Como La Noche, Además Llevaba Un Obi En Su Cintura Color Vino

**ARXENIX:** Bien…Bien…Bien Como Digan Es Hora De Terminar Con Esto / Dijo El Mientras Trata De Comunicarse Con Ciertas Personas

…

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LOS CIELOS NOCTURNOS CON AKEMI Y MAMI-SAN.**

Akemi Se Encontraba Flotando En Posición De Meditación Con La **"Lanza Ashure" **Extendida En Sus Rodillas Mientras Akemi Tenía Juntas Las Manos Como Si Estuviera Orando…Pero En Realidad Se Encontraba Preparando El Hechizo De Ataque El Cuál Requería De Cierto Tiempo Y Concentración A Un Lado De Akemi Estaba Mami-San De Rodillas Mientras Estaba Inclinada Con Sus 2 Brazos Parecía Resguardar Algo Pero En Realidad Estaba Generando Una Esfera Dorada Tan Brillosa Como Un Sol En Miniatura Queda Decir Que Ambas Estaban Usando Sus **"Mode Rebelión E Histeria"** Mientras Despedían Cierto Brillo De Aura Plateada En Akemi Y Dorada En Mami-San

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ …Solo Un Poco Más….¿Cómo Vas Por Tu Lado Mami-San? / Pregunto Akemi A La Otra Mami-San

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Ara…Akemi-San Ya Casi Estoy Por Terminar De Comprimirlo Y ¿Tú? / Pregunto Ella Con Su Típica Sonrisa Dulce

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ …¡Lista!.../ Exclamo Akemi Alegremente Mientras Se Levantaba Y Mostraba Una Hermosa Lanza Plateada Destellando Un Brillo Blanco

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Ara…Ara…Ara…¡Listo! Yo También He Acabado De Completar Y Comprimir El Enton Amateratsu Solar Solo Queda Esperar La Señal / Dijo Mami-San Mientras Akemi Asentía Cosa Que No Tuvieron Que Esperar Ya Que Ambas Comenzaron A Escuchar Una Voz Por Sus Enlaces Mentales Voz De Cierto Capitán

(Chicas ¿Están Listas? Que Ya Termine La Fase 1 Y 2)

_**AKEMI / MMAI-SAN:**_ ¡Sí Ya Terminamos De Preparar Los Hechizos! Justo Ahora Estamos Tomando Pose De Lanzamiento / Dijeron Ambas Mientras Cada Una Se Ponía Del Lado De La Otra Apuntando Hacía Cierto **"Ragkna"**…..

(Ok Solo Les Pido Que Esperen Voy A Asegurarme De Que Esta Vez El "**KRUYUUBI**" Se Convierta En Huesos Y Polvo Por Lo Que Lo Lanzare Por Los Aires Para Que En Ese Instante El **"Arcadía"** Lo Fulmine Con La Artillería Para Después Hacerlo Caer Nuevamente Mientras Las Mahou Shoujo De **(A.M.S.U.)** Junto A Las **"Witchs Of Nigth"** Y Las **"Black Stars"** Le Ataquen Con Todo Lo Que Tengan Y Por Último Al Impactar El **"KRUYUUNBI"** En El Suelo Lo Suprimiré Con Un Sello Y En Ese Instante Suelten La "**Longius Braker"** Para Acabarlo De Una Vez ¿Están De Acuerdo?)

Akemi Y Mami-San Estaban Algo Sorprendidas Por La Estrategia De Arxenix La Cuál Cubría Los Últimos Puntos Para Obtener La Victoria Por Lo Que Ambas Se Miraron Y Asintieron

_**AKEMI MADOKA: **_Estoy De Acuerdo Con El Plan Espero La Señal

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Estoy De Acuerdo Con El Plan Espero La Señal

(De Acuerdo Estén Atentas Ya Que Van A Ver Algo Épico)

…

**EN TIERRA CON SÍLICA Y TODAS LAS DEMÁS JUNTO A LAS "BLACK STARS".**

Se Podía Ver Como Todas Las Mahou Shoujo De **(A.M.S.U.)**, Las Brujas De La Orden De Las **"Witchs Of Night"** Junto A Varias Decenas De Familiares (Bestias Invocadas Por Medio De Un Contrato O Circulo Mágico) Estaban Distribuidos Alrededor De Ellas Cargando Sus Respectivos Ataques Y Las **"Black Stars"** Cada Una Preparando Su Más Poderoso Ataque Yomi (Dead Master) Había Convertido Su Oz En Un Poderoso Arco Con Una Flecha De Gran Poder Que Comenzaba A Brillar, Yuu (Strenght) Preparaba Un Cañón Con Sus 2 Brazos Combinados Listos Para Atacar, Saya (Black Gold Saw) Preparaba Con Su Gran Espada Un Poderoso Ataque Con Ella, Mato (Black Rock Shooter) Preparaba Una Especie De Ametralladora Láser Que Era Más Grande Que Ella, Cada Una De Las Presentes Estaban Listas Para Finalizar Hoy Esta Batalla

**SÍLICA:** Estoy De Acuerdo Con El Plan Espero Señal

**MATO:** Estoy De Acuerdo Con El Plan Esperamos Señal

…...

**ESPACIO AERÉO "ARCADÍA" PUENTE DE MANDO.**

Se Ve Como Varios Miembros De La Tripulación Se Movían De Un Lado A Otro Preparando Los Últimos Ajustes Para **"Hacer Llover"** Toda La Artillería Que Tenían En Su Poder

**HIMAWARÍ:** ¡Artillería Blindada Lista!...Esperamos Señal Capitán

**YURÍPE / OTONASHI:** ¡Armas Listas Y En Línea!...Esperamos Señal Capitán

**RITO / YAMA / YUTO:** ¡Torretas De Ataque Listas Y Preparadas!...Esperamos Señal Capitán

"_Bien Comiencen Ataque En Cuanto Vean A Su Objetivo En Los Aires"_

…

**DEVUELTA CON ARXENIX MASTER EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA.**

Arxenix Había Contactado Con Akemi Y Mami-San Para Saber Cuál Era El Progreso Y La Preparación Del Ataque Del **"Longius Braker"** Así Como También Había Contactado Con Sílica Y Black Rock Shooter Para Poder Organizar Y Sincronizar Su Ataque Al Blanco Establecido Al Igual Que La Tripulación Del **"Arcadía"** Quiénes Ya Esperaban La Señal Para Comenzar El Ataque Por Lo Que Sonrió Un Poco

**ARXENIX:** Lancer, Shibata, Niwa Pueden Retirarse Yo Me Hago Cargo Desde Aquí / Dijo Arxenix Al Equipo **Noguro** Quienes Asintieron Y Desaparecieron En Un Estallido De Velocidad Soltando Las Cadenas Que Aprisionaban Al **"KRUYUUNBI"** Pero Antes De Que Estas Cayeran Fueron Fuertemente Sujetadas Por El Otro Brazo Del **Susano Spartano** De Arxenix El Cual Agrego Más Fuerza Al Tensar De Las Cadenas Haciendo Que Las Lanzas Que Tenía No Fueran Retiradas

Una Vez Hecho Eso Arxenix Vio Al **"KRUYUUNBI"** Y Con Un Solo Soltarlo **¡Punch!** Y Usando Una Fuerza Abrumadora Le Asesto Un Poderoso Golpe En Un Costado Lanzándolo A Un Lado Pero En Ese Mismo Instante Fue Retraído Por Unas Largas Cadenas Que Tenía Sujetas El **Susano Spartano** De Arxenix Y Entonces Este Comenzó A Dar Vueltas Sobre Su Propio Eje Como Un Trompo

**¡Fufufffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuu!**

**¡Fffffffffffffffffffffiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmm!**

El **Susano Spartano** De Arxenix Dio Varias Volteretas Con El **"KRUYUUNBI"** Atado Por Cadenas Para Luego Lanzarlo A Una Gran Y Sorprendente Velocidad Hacía Arriba Dando Así La Señal

**ARXENIX:** **¡Ahora Arcadía!...¡Fuego Total!** / Grito El Hacía Los Cielos Donde Sobre Volaba El Arcadía

En Los Cielos Se Observaba Como Una Criatura Amorfa Totalmente Destrozada Surcaba Los Aires Per De Repente**…..!Pom…Pom…Pom…Pom…Pom…Pom…Pom…Pom¡** Decenas De Proyectiles Habían Sido Lanzados Por Un Poderoso Acorazado Flotante El Cuál Apuntaba Su Artillería Hacía Esta Criatura**…!Roooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo¡** Se Veia Como 6 Torretas En Las Cuáles Había Un Par De Grandes Ametralladoras Negras Que Disparaban A Grandes Velocidades Rondas De Balas Anti Tanque

**N / A:** (Como Las Ametralladoras Que Usa Arnoldo Swheneger En Terminator: El Día Del Juicio)

Las Ráfagas De Balas Caían Sobre Un Ya Desfigurado **"KRUNYUBÍ"** Quién Rugió Enormemente

**¡Rooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

…

**DENTRO DEL "ARCADÍA" PUENTE DE MANDO Y SALA DE ARTILLERÍA PESADA.**

En El Puente De Mando Se Veía Como Himawarí Con Ayuda De Kazuto Y De Yurípe Coordinaban Los Ataques Hacía Su Objetivo El "**KRUYUUNBI**".

**HIMAWARÍ:** ¡Carguen Las Últimas Rondas Explosivas! / Ordeno Ella A Otonashi, Yurípe Quienes Asintieron

**OTONASHI:** Cargas Explosivas Listas Y Preparadas

**YURÍPE:** Contactando Con Artillería Ligera Ordenando Ataque

**MAHIRO:** Artillería Pesada Espera Ordenes De Fuego ¿Qué Les Digo? / Dijo Un Chico Peli Castaño Oscuro Con Una Camisa Larga Gris Y Pantalones Negros

**HIMAWARÍ:** Que Habrán Fuego En Cuanto Se Dispare Toda La Artillería Ligera Y Que ¡No Lo Echen A Perder!

**MAHIRO:** De Acuerdo / Contesto El

Mientras Tanto En La Sala De Artillería Ligera Se Veía A Varios Miembros De La Tripulación Cargando Varías Municiones Poniéndolas En Diversos Cargadores De Las Torretas De Artillería Ligera Todos Estaban Moviéndose De Un Lugar A Otro Mientras Eran Dirigidos Por 2 Personas Una Era Un Chico Peli Negro De Complexión Alta Y Delgada Pero Son Dureza Vestía Un Traje Como El De Los Hombre De Negro Solo Que Este Era Rojo Vino Del Saco Con Corbata Igual De Roja Vino Con Bordados Dorados Una Camiseta Blanca Un Cinturón Negro De Hebilla Plata Con Un Grabado De Doble I Además Vestía Unos Pantalones Negro Y Botas Negras Cubiertas Por Este La Otra Era Una Chica Peli Azul Cabello Corto Con Mechones Del Cuál Uno Tenía Un Clip Grueso De Metal de Ojos Verde Agua Vestían Un Atuendo Tipo Militar De Colores Verde Y Blanco En Varias Partes De Su Costado En Su Cintura Había Un Cinturón Con Artículos Militares Desde Radios Hasta Armas Y Granadas Mientras Una Pistola Five Steven 5.7 Mm Colgaba Detrás De Ella

**KINJI:** ¿Ya Está Todo El Arsenal Cargado Y Listo? / Pregunto El A Lo Que Recibió Asentamientos De Cabezas Por Todos Los Demás Entonces Dirigió Su Mirada A La Otra Chica Quién Sonrió De Medio Lado

**SHION:** ¡Aquí Artillería Ligera Y Arsenal Anti Tanque Todo Preparado, Listo Y Apuntando! ¿Ordenes? / Pregunto Ella Por Medio De Un Comunicador

"_Aquí Puente De Mando Se Ha Ordenado Ataque Inminente Tienen Permiso Total"_

Se Escuchó La Voz De Himawarí A Lo Que Shion Y Kinji Sonrieron Y Entonces Shion Dio La Señal De Disparar

**SHION:** ¡Artillería Pesada Y Arsenal!….**¡Fuego!...**

…

**!Pom…Pom…Pom…Pom…Pom…Pom…Pom…Pom…Pom…Pom…Pom…Pom…Pom…Pom!**

**!Rataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**¡Bam…Bam…Bam…Bam…Bam…Bam…Bam…Bam…Bam…Bam…Bam…Bam…Bam…Bam..!**

**¡Booooooooooommmmm….Booooooooooommmmm….Boooooooommmm!**

Eran Las Explosiones Y Estallidos Que Se Escuchaban Debido Al Intenso Despliegue De Todo El Arsenal Pesado Y Ligero Sobre El **"KRUYUUNBI"** **¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!...**Una Gran Nube Negra Producto De Las Explosiones Cubrió En Su Totalidad Al **"KRUYUUNBI"** Quién Dio Un Ultimo Rugido Para Ver Como Este Comenzaba A Caer Precipitadamente Hacia El Suelo Mientras Varías Partes De Él Se Desprendían Mientras Se Quemaban Producto De La Mortífera Artillería Del Arcadía.

Ya En Tierra Arxenix Contemplaba Como Su Destructor Acorazado **"Arcadía"** Había Destrozado Literalmente Al **"KRUYUUNBI"** Quién Caía Vertiginosamente Hacía El Punto Que Tenía Que Impactar Por Lo Que Contacto Con Cierta Rubia De Grandes Atributos

**ARXENIX:** (Mami-San Ya Es Hora De Que Ellas Hagan Lo Suyo) / Dijo El Por El Enlace Mental

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ (De Acuerdo Enviare Una Copia Mía Para Decirles No Te Preocupes) / Contesto Ella Para Después Cortar El Enlace Mental

**AREXNIX:** Solo Dense Prisa Que Ya No Puedo Mantener Mi **Susano Spartano** / Dijo Así Mismo Arxenix Quién Miraba Hacía Arriba Viendo Caer A Lo Que Quedaba Del **"KRUYUUNBI"**

…

**MIENTRAS CON LAS MAHOU SHOUJO DE (A.M.S.U.) Y LAS BRUJAS DE "WITCHS OF NIGHT".**

Todas Estaban Preparadas Y Listas Para Atacar En Cuento Les Dieran La Señal Para Atacar Algunas Notaron Los Estruendos Y Explosiones Que Provenían De Los Cielos En Donde El **"Arcadía"** Y Arxenix Hacían Su Parte Después De Eso Algunas Observaron Como Caía Envuelto En Llamas Y Humeando A Un Destrozado **"KRUYUUNBI"** Dando A Entender Que Ya Era Momento, De Repente Frente A Todas Ellas Apareció Una Copia Mágica De Mami-San Ya Que Sabían Que La Verdadera Estaba Preparando Con Akemi El Golpe Final

_**COPIA MAMI-SAN:**_ ¡Atención! A Todas Por Favor Como Ya Habrán Visto En Los Cielos Las Explosiones Y Estruendos Causados Por El **"Arcadía"** Y Arxenix Ellos Ya Se Encargaron De Debilitar Y Destrozar Al **"KRUYUUNBI"** Ahora Es Nuestro Turno De Hacer Nuestra Parte…¡Que El **"KRUYUUNBI"** Sepa Que Nunca Debió Meterse Con Las Puelli Magi De **(A.M.S.U.)** Y Con Las Brujas De Las **"Witchs Of Night"…**Demostremos Lo Poderosas Y Fuertes Que Somos! / Hablo Mami-San Mientras Todas Las Presentes Alzaban Un Grito De Guerra**….¡Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

Todas Comenzaron A Invocar Sus Armas Mágicas De Largo Alcance Así Como Su Arsenal Mágico Mientras Decenas Y Decenas De Círculos Mágicos Aparecían Por Toda La Zona Donde Se Encontraba Iluminándola Extensamente Justo Cuando Lo Vieron Caer A Cientos De Metros De Distancia Mami-San Con Un Grito Inicio El Ataque

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¡Ahora Todas Ataquen Juntas! / Dijo Ella Mientras Disparaba Con Sus Decenas De Fusiles Tiros Por Donde Quiera

Así Todas Ellas Comenzaron Un Contra Ataque Mágico Masivo Atacando Con Todo Lo Que Tenían

"_**Arte Magíco: Ninpo: Sukaaretto Niidoru Ichi Shio"**__ (Aguja Escarlata 1er Impacto)_ / Exclamo Cierta Peli Roja Mientras Lanzaba Un Ataque Carmesí Con Forma De Lanza

"_**Element Ice: Hyoryudan Not Mitsu"**__ (Elemento Hielo: Dragón Misil De Hielo)_

_**SAYAKA:**_ _**"Arte Sagrado De Espada: No Kami Ken: Ten No Saibansho"**__ (Espada De Dios: Corte Del Ascendente)_ / Exclamo La Otra Sayaka Mientras Que Con Su Sable-Espada Alargada Lanzaba Un Corte Brillante Contra El **"KRUYUUNBI"**

"_**Element Terra: Chidoukaku"**__ (Elemento Tierra: Esfera Roca Impacta dora)_ / Se Ve Como Varías Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas Comenzaban A Escupir Pequeñas Rocas Las Cuáles Iban Creciendo Al Instante De Lanzarlas Y Que Estas Dieran Con Su Objetivo Generando Una Serie De Explosiones

**¡Boooooommmm!...¡Boooooooooooommmmmmm!...¡Boooooooomm!**

"_**Arte Mágico De Bruja: ¡Enton Taiyo Arashi!"**__ (Elemento Infierno: Tempestad Solar)_ / Se Escuchó Como Cierta Buja Castaña Conocida Como Akihisa Exhalaba Y Escupía Un Vapor Anaranjado Desde Su Boca Contra Su Enemigo

**¡Bam…..Bam….Bam…..¡Creask!...Fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnn!** Se Escuchaban Las Explosiones De Los Cañones Y Arsenal Mágico Que Eran Lanzados Contra El **"KRUYUUNBI"** El Cual Solo Podía Hacer Pequeños Gruñidos Debido A Los Constantes Y Poderosos Ataques De Todas Ellas,…**¡Flass….Flass….Flass….Flass….Flass….Flass….Flass….Flass….Flass….Flass….Flass!** De Repente Sobre Ellas Apareció Un Gran Circulo Mágico Rosa Del Cuál Salieron Disparadas Cientos De Flechas Rosas Bañadas En Fuego Del Mismo Color Que Al Impactarse Con El **"KRUYUUNBI"** Estas Lo Quemaban Al Grado De Comenzar A Carbonizarlo Mientras Veía Como Mami-San Apoyaba A La Copia De Su Otro Yo Al Igual Que Kyoko Lanzaba Cortes Cargados De Energía Mágica De Fuego Hacía Su Blanco

"_**Great Sword Birt: Dance Of The 1000 Mil Sword Platinium"**_ / Se Veía Como Sayaka Hacía Aparecer Cientos De Espadas Plateadas De Diferentes Tipos Las Cuáles Se Incrustaban A Una Velocidad Hacía Su Enemigo **"Ragkna"**

"_**Arte Mágico De Bruja: Hijitsu: Kaminari Purazuma"**__ (Elemento De Rayo Dorado: Plasma Relámpago)_ / Dijeron Varías Brujas Mientras Hacían Formación De Flecha De La Cuál Comenzó A Lanzar Decenas De Rayos Dorados Altamente Veloces

De Las **"Black Star**" Cada Una Disparaba Su Ataque Yuu Con Sus Brazos Disparaba Rondas De Cartuchos Explosivos, Saya Al Igual Que Ambas Kyokos Lanzaba Cortes Rojos Hacía Su Objetivo, Kagarí Y Yomi Lanzaban Grandes Flechas Tipo Daga Y Por Ultimo Mato Disparaba Con Frenesí Hacía El **"KRUYUUNBI"** Haciendo Que Este Gruñera

**SÍLICA:** ¡Vamos Aoi! Combinemos Ataques Para Acabar Con Esto / Dijo Ella Mientras Se Subía A La Cabeza De Su Dragona Pina

**AOI:** ¡Hai! / Contesto Ella Quién También Subió A La Cabeza De La Dragona Mientras Esta Alzaba Vuelo Y Tomaba Distancia Hacía Su Objetivo Mientras Sílica Y Aoi Preparaban Sus Ataques Y De Un Solo Lanzamiento Los Lanzaron:

**SÍLICA:** _**"Element Fire: Enkai Jinsen" **__(Elemento Fuego: Ascensión De Liberación De Fuego)_

**AOI:** _**"Arte Magíco: Shakuton: Shokyoku No Bureizu!"**__ (Elemento Quemar: Llamarada De Incineración)_

Ambas Lanzaron Sus Ataques Que Combinados Con El Aliento De La Dragona Estos Formaron Un Poderoso Rayo De Fuego Grandes Dimensiones Con La Forma De Un Dragón Occidental El Cual Se Dirigió De Lleno Al **"KRUYUUNBI"** Para Luego Impactar De Lleno Causando Una Explosión Nuevamente

**¡Bbbbbbbbbbbbooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmm!**

Todas Quedaron Sorprendidas Por Esa Combinación De Ataques Pero Antes De Que Pudieran Felicitarse Vieron Con Horror Como Sobre Ellas Estaba A Punto De Caer Un Irreconocible **"KRUYUUNBI"** Hasta Que Oyeron: **…. "Sword: Yamatha No Orochi"**….Antes De Que Un Destrozado Y Medio Muerto **"KRUYUUNBI"** Les Cayera Encima Este Fue Atravesado Por 8 Largas Espadas Plateadas Con Filo Brilloso Las Cuáles Hicieron A Un Lado El Cuerpo De Un Destrozado **"KRUYUUBI"** Quién Había Hecho Eso Era Arxenix Quién A Un Mostraba Sus **Susano Spartano** Pero Jadeando Mucho Ya Que Estaba Por Perder La Transformación De Su Susano Pero Antes De Que Eso Pasara Arxenix Hizo Unas Poses De Manos

**ARXENIX:** _**"Arte Of Axe: Atsugai! **__**For Ventus"**__ (Elemento Viento: Presión De Daño)_/ Dijo El Mientras Debajo Del Destrozado **"KRUYUUNBI" **Aparecía Un Complejo Circulo Mágico Del Que Salía Un Brillo Rojo Y Violeta

**ARXENIX:** ¡Akemi-San Mami-San Ahora! / Grito El Hacía Los Cielos Que Ya Comenzaban A Mostrar El Alba Del Amanecer…

…

**CON AKEMI Y MAMI-SAN QUIENES YA ESTABAN LISTAS PARA ATACAR AL VER LA SEÑAL.**

Akemi Y Mami-San Estaban Ambas Al Costado De La Otra Ambas Mostraban Cambios Akemi Tenía El Cabello De Un Tono Plateado Que Resplandecía Por El Brillo De Este En Su Mirada Se Mostraba Determinación Además De Mostrar En Ambos Ojos Su **"Rebelión Mode"** Mientras En Su Mano Izquierda Cargaba La Poderosa **"Lanza Ashure"** La Cuál Resplandecía En Una Aura Blanca Como La Que Cubría A Akemi Mientras Esta Preparaba Para El Ataque, Igualmente A Su Lado Se Encontraba La Otra Mami-San Quién Ahora Al Igual Que Sus Cabello Que Además Estaba Suelto Todo Su Traje Era De Un Color Dorado Junto A Un Aura Igual Dorada Que Emanaba De Su Cuerpo En Su Mirada Solo Había Confianza Además De Unos Ojos Rojos Con Una Hélice Por Estar Usando Su **"Histeria Mode"** Igual Con Su Mano Derecha Tomaba La Lanza Que Comenzaba A Brillar Cada Vez Más Que Ambas La Tocaban Y Así Ambas Tomaron Un Suspiro De Repente Sobre Los Cielos Apareció Un Enorme Circulo Mágico Totalmente Dorado Que Abarcaba Toda La Zona Donde Se Encontraban Los 3 Grupos Tan Grande Era El Circulo Mágico Que Su Brillo Podía Ser Visto Incluso Desde Donde Estaba Cierto Equipo Del **"Arcadía"** Combatiendo Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Comando Armado

**¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!** / Con Un Solo Movimiento Ambas Soltaron Juntas Una Poderosa Lanza Que Comenzó A Cargarse De Mucha Más Energía

_**AMEMI / MAMI-SAN:**_ _**¡"Arte Mágico Celestial: Longius Braker Gran Finale"!**_

Ambas Exclamaron Al Momento Que El Ataque De La Lanza Se Volvía Más Poderoso Al Atravesar El Circulo Mágico Dándole Así Mucho Mas Poder Haciendo Que La Lanza Pareciera Un Poderoso Rayo Hecho Por El Mismo Zeus Que Caía Desde Las Estrellas

…

¡**Fuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**!

Todas Las Presentes Vieron Que Sobre Ele Cielo Se Hacía Presente Un Gran Circulo Mágico Dorado Altamente Complejo El Cuál Abarcaba Todo A Una Distancia Alrededor De Unos 2.5 Kilómetros A La Redonda, Para Después Escuchar A Akemi Y A Mami-San Decir Un Poderoso Ataque El Cuál Con Sorpresa Y Sin Poder Creérselo Veían Como Un Poderoso Rayo Blanco-Plateado Con Forma De Lanza Se Acercaba A Gran Velocidad Donde Se Encontraba Lo Que Quedaba Del **"KRUYUUNBI" **Quién Se Encontraba Suprimido Por El Poder De Arxenix Se Escuchaba En El aire Como El Devastador Ataque Bajaba A Velocidades Nunca Antes Vistas Justo Antes De Que El Rayo Lo Impactara Dio Su Ultimo Rugido**…¡Rrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!** Y Entonces Paso Lo Inevitable Y Lo Que Tenía Que Pasar…

**¡Ccccrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssshhhhhhhhhh!**

**¡Bbbbbboooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmm!**

Se Pudo Ver Un Poderoso Estallido De Energía Pura La Cual Genero Una Gran Honda Expansiva Explosiva Que Hizo Que Todas Las Presentes Se Aferraran Al Suelo Con Magia Y Energía Mientras Otras Invocaban Círculos Mágicos Y Otras Barreras Y Domos Con Algún Elemento Pero Que Muy Apenas Lograban Resistir

**SÍLICA:** ¡Pero Que Aterrador Poder!

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¿Eso Es De Lo Que Están Hechas La Legendaria Bruja Akemi La **"Silver Witch Cross"** Y **"La Mahou Shoujo Dorada"**?

**AKIHISA:** ¡Increíble No Hay Dudas De Por Que Akemi Fue La Líder En Aquel Entonces!

**AOI:** ¡Mami-San ¿Qué Tan Poderosa Es?

_**KYOKO:**_ ¿En Serio No Estamos Soñando? / Dijo Kyoko Mientras Dejaba Caer Una Manzana A Medio Caer Por La Poderosa Honda Expansiva

**SAYAKA:** ¿Es…Esto Real? / Comentó Una Sayaka Quién Hacia Esfuerzo En Mantenerse Firme

**KYOKO:** ¡Definitivamente Tienes Que Estar Bromeando! / Gritaba Kyoko Mientras Hacía Lo Posible Por Mantenerse Aferrada A Su Lanza

**MAMI-SAN:** ¡No Chicas! Todo Esto Es Real Y Nosotras Somos Testigos Del Poder De La Líder De **(A.M.S.U.)** Y De La Ex-Líder De La Orden De Las **"Witchs Of Night"** / Grito Mami-San Mientras Hacía Lo Posible Aferrándose Al Suelo

**MADOKA:** ¡Esto Es Impresionante! No Había Visto Tanto Poder Desde Aquella Vez Que Homura Peleo Con Walpurguis Night / Decía Madoka Quien Estaba Aferrada Con Un Par De Flechas Que Estaban Clavadas En El Suelo

**MATO: (B.R.S.)** ¿Por Cuánto Tiempo Estaremos Así? No Creo Que Soportemos Por Mucho Tiempo / Decía Ella Mientras Se Sujetaba De La Espada De Saya Junto A Yuu Que Había Clavado En El Suelo Al Igual Que Yomi Y Kagari Se Sujetaban De La Oz Que Yomi Clavo En El Suelo

¡Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Incluso El **"Arcadía"** Tenía Problemas Al Estabilizarse Ya Que La Onda De Choque Expansiva Había Llegado Hasta El Acorazado Sacudiéndolo Y Forzándolo A Descender Más De La Cuenta

La Onda Expansiva Del Ataque Era Mucho Más Potente De Lo Previsto Que Estaba A Punto De Romper Las Defensas Y Círculos Mágicos De Todas Y Mandarlas A Volar….Pero De Repente Arxenix Apareció Frente a Todas Con Sus **Susano Spartano** El Cuál Ahora Solo Era Un Esqueleto Con Un Casco Spartano Y Haciendo Unas Rápidas Poses De Manos Exclamo

**ARXENIX:** _**¡"Arte Mágico Celestial: Tendo No Shindai Tansai"**__ (Camino De Los Dioses Juicio Divino: Modo Inverso) _/ Dijo El Mientras Extendía Sus Brazos Hacía El Frente Y Una Especie De Contra Onda Supresora Comenzó A Debilitar La Onda Expansiva Del Ataque

**¡BBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Se Vio Una Ultima Explosión A Lo Lejos Para Ver Como Esta Se Iba Reduciendo Hasta Formar Un Pilar De Luz El Cuál Desapareció Con El Amanecer Del Alba El Cuál Salía Por El Horizonte

**¡Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!** Todas Fueron Sacadas De Sus Pensamientos Cuando Escucharon Como Dos Personas Caían En Picada Hacia El Suelo Siendo Nada Menos Que Akemi Y Mami-San Quienes Caían Por Haber Usado Todo Su Poder En Ese Ataque Ya Que Akemi Venia Consiente Mientras Sujetaba A Una Inconsciente Mami-San

_**SAYAKA:**_ ¡Mami-San!...¡Akemi! / Dijo Sayaka En Shock Arxenix Al Verlas Caer Corrió Con Su **Susano Spartano** El Cuál Comenzaba A Desparecer

**ARXENIX:** Ahí (Maldición Se Me Acaba La Energía Solo Un Poco ¡Más!)

Y Con Lo Último Que Le Quedaba De Poder Alargo Los Brazos De Su **Susano Spartano** Atrapándolas A Ambas Exitosamente Mientras El Caía Al Suelo Justo Para Que Después Varías Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas De Un Equipo Médico Las Revisara

Después De Que Akemi Se Levantara Y De Que Una Inconsciente Mami-San Despertara Todas Comenzaron A Festejar Por La Victoria Contra El **"Ragkna" Clase "S"** Más Poderoso Que Hayan Enfrentado El **"KRUYUUNBI"** A Lo Lejos Todas Observaban Un Gran Valle Devastado Por La **"Longius Braker"** En El Cuál Se Podía Ver Como El Esqueleto De Lo Que Alguna Vez Fue Un Ser Amorfo Y Aterrador Se Desboronaba Como El Cristal Ya Que Ese Ataque Lo Había Cristalizado Hasta Dejarlo Hecho Cenizas Brillantes.

Mientras Todas Festejaban De La Alegría Mientras Otras Dejaban Salir Largos Suspiros Y Se Dejaban Caer De Sentón Por El Cansancio Mientras Otra Hablaban De Como Fue De Intensa Y Épica La Batalla Contra El **"KRUYUUNBI"** En La Que Mahou Shoujos De **(A.M.S.U.)**, Brujas De La Orden De Las **"Witchs Of Night"**, Junto A Las **"Black Stars"** Y Con La Ayuda Del Capitán **Arxenix Masterx** Y De Su Destructor Acorazado **"Arcadía"** Pelearon Codo A Codo Contra Un Enemigo En Común

**LANCER:** ¡Vaya Capitán No Habíamos Tenido Una Batalla Así De Intensa Como Aquella Vez En El Planetoide De Los **Xenomorfhos **/ Decía Lancer Quien Se Hacía Presente Con Varios Chichones En Su Cabeza Ante Arxenix Quién Estaba En Posición De Loto Algo Cansado

**ARXENIX:** Jee Realmente Esto Solo Es El Comienzo Solo Espero Que No Se Expanda Lejos ¿Por Cierto Aprendiste La Lección?...No Quiero Que Mami-San O Akemi-San Se Enfurezcan Conmigo Por Lo Pervertido De Uno De Mis Nakamas / Decía Arxenix Con Tono Desinteresado

**LANCER: **Bue..No Yo Creo Que Por El Momento Que Sí / Dijo Lancer En Tono Derrotado

**ARXENIX: **¿Por Cierto Donde Están Shibata Y Niwa? / Preguntaba El Siendo Lancer Quién Apuntaba Hacia Atrás De Él Dando A Ver Que Ambas Estaban Profundamente Dormidas De Espaldas Una Con Otra Mientras Estaban Sentadas

**LANCER:** Al Parecer El Utilizar Las Cadenas Del Plata Fue Mucho Para Ellas / Dijo Lancer Con Una Sonrisa

**ARXENIX:** Bueno Se Lo Merecen Ha Sido Una Noche Demasiada Larga ¡Uuuaaaaaa! / Dijo Mientras Dejaba Salir Un Bostezo

**ARXENIX:** _"Hayate Me Escuchas…. ¿Todo En Orden Allá Arriba Hay Daños Que Reportar?"_ / Hablo El Por Medio De Su Comunicador

"_Sí Capitán Todo En Orden No Se Reportan Daños Graves Solo Una Leve Sacudida"_

**ARXENIX:** _"Entonces Que El __**"Arcadía"**__ Descienda A Tierra Firme Nos Retiramos Hay Que Llevar A Todas De Vuelta Al Cuartel __**Aincrad"**_

"_Entendido Capitán El __**"Arcadía"**__ Desenreda En Unos 10 Minutos Cambio Y Fuera"_

En Cuanto Se Cortó La Comunicación Se Pudo Ver Como El Poderoso E Imponente **"Arcadía"** Descendía A Tierra Firme

"…." El Sonido De Su Transmisor Llamo La Atención De Arxenix

**ARXENIX:** _"Aquí El Capitán Arxenix ¿Qué Sucede? _/ Pregunto El

"_Capitán Arxenix Soy Yo Himawarí Acabamos De Recibir Un Mensaje Del Escuadrón De Hilda Ya Vienen De Regreso La Misión Fue Un Éxito…Pero Hay Algo Que Debe Saber"_

**ARXENIX:** _"¿A Que Te Refieres Himawarí? ¿Qué Sucede?"_ / Preguntaba Arxenix Intrigado

"_De Hecho En Este Momento Le Pongo En Trasmisión A Hilda" / Dijo Ella Atreves Del Comunicador_

De Repente Frente A Arxenix Aparece Una Pantalla Holográfica De Tamaño Medio En Ella Se Puede Ver Como Una Chica Peli Roja De Coletas Onduladas Junto A Otras 2 Chicas Detrás De Ellas Iban Sobre Volando En Una Especie De Aeronave Las Cuales Se Piloteaban Como Si Fueran Motos Pero Lo Más Notorio Es Como Tenían Daños, Rasguños, Partes Agujeradas Y Humeantes Pero Sin Ser Altamente Peligrosas

**ARXENIX:** _"Hilda ¿Qué Fue Lo Que Sucedió Durante Su Misión De Detener A Ese Comando Militar"_ / Pregunto Este

**HILDA:** _"Capitán No Somos Los Únicos Que Sabemos Acerca De Los __**"Ragkna"**__ Y De Las Demás" _/ Contesto Ella

**ARXENIX:** _"! Te Refieres A Que Esos Imbéciles Militares Ya Saben Acerca De Esas Sabandijas Rastreras ¡"_ / Exclamo El

**HILDA:** _"Eso No Es Todo Incluso Saben De La Existencia De Las __**"Witchs Of Night"**__ Y Posiblemente De __**(A.M.S.U.)**__ Por Lo Que Logramos Sacarles Varios Países Y Gobiernos Han Estado Tras La Pista De Los __**"Ragkna"**__ Por Lo Que Creemos Que Así Las Descubrieron…Además Antes De Que Esos Imbéciles Pudieran Siquiera Escapar Logramos Sacarles Unos 2 Últimos Datos Importantes"_ / Dijo Ella Con Seriedad

**ARXENIX:** _"¿Cuáles Datos?"_

**HILDA:** _"De Alguna Manera En Los Reciente Enfrentamientos Con Los __**"Ragkna" **__Se Enteraron De La Cumbre Que En La Que Estarán La Líder Suprema De __**(A.M.S.U.)**__ Así Como De La Líder De Las __**"Witchs Of Night**__" Así Como La De Usted Capitán Y De Los Demás / Dijo Ella_

Arxenix Estaba Sorprendido De Que Algunas Naciones Y Gobiernos Se Hayan Dado Cuenta Sobre La Existencia De Los **"Ragkna"** Y De Quienes Los Combaten Pero Lo Siguiente Que Hilda Le Dijera Lo Haría Enojar

**HILDA:** _"Y Lo Otro Capitán (Suspiro) Es Acerca De Algo De Lo Que Solo Nosotros Y Lo Que Quedaba De Los Templarios Sabemos Y Es Acerca Del Prototipo De Los __**"Satelites Olímpicos Arzeus"**__ Esos Malditos Militares Lograron Construir 4 De Esas Malditas Maquinas Asesinas"_ / Dijo Hilda Con Rabia Ya Que En El Pasado Ella Junto A La Tripulación Del Leviatán Habían Visto El Horror Y Destrucción Que Causaban

Arxenix Estaba Hecho Una Furia Y Comenzaba A Liberar Parte De Su Poder Llamando La Atención De Todas Incluso De Mami-San, Akemi, Sílica Y Saya Quiénes Se Les Comenzaron A Acercar

**ARXENIX:** _"¡Hilda Que Todo Tu Escuadrón Regrese Lo Más Rápido Al __**"Arcadía!"**_ / Dijo El A Hilda Quién Respondió Mientras Se Cortaba La Comunicación

Justo En Ese Momento El **"Arcadía"** Aterrizaba Y Abría Sus Compuertas

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¡Que Sucede Arxenix-San / Pregunto Ella

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Es Algo Serio ¿Verdad? / Dijo Akemi Quién Sabía Debido A Esa Cara

Entonces Arxenix Decidió Decirlo De Una Manera Sencilla…Por Medio De Un Código

**ARXENIX:** ¡Ya Saben Acerca De Ellos Y De Ustedes!...¡**¡Código: Flecha Rota! **

Dijo Arxenix Con Seriedad Ante Ellas Quienes Abrieron Sus Ojos Por Lo Anterior Dicho Ya Que Ese Código Era De Nivel **"SS"** Por Lo Que Rápidamente Cada Una Se Movió

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¡A Todas Las Mahou Shoujo Suban Rápido Al **"Arcadía"** Nos Retiramos Inmediatamente**!...¡Código: Flecha Rota!** / Dijo Ella A Todas

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¡A Todas Las Brujas Nos Retiramos Inmediatamente**!...¡Código: Flecha Rota"** / Dijo Akemi Con Seriedad A Todas

**SÍLICA:** ¡Todas Las Mahou Shoujo Devuelta A La Fortaleza **"KAGULDER"** Nos Retiramos**!...¡Código: Flecha Rota!** / Grito Ella

Todas Las Presentes Al Escuchar Ese Código Rápidamente Abordaron El **"Arcadía"** Mientras Que Las Mahou Shoujo Que Eran De La Fortaleza De **"KAGULDER"** Se Retiraban Por Sus Propios Medios E Invocaciones De Familiares, Una Vez Que Todas Habían Subido Al **"Arcadía"** Este Comenzó A Despegar Sobre Volando La Zona Mientras Tanto Mami-San Y Akemi Les Explicaban La Situación A Todas Las Presentes Y A Madoka Junto Con Sus Amigas Las Primeras Reacciones Que Se Hicieron Presentes Fueron Incredulidad, Sorpresa, Miedo, Furia Y Rabia Por Lo Último Que Escucharon Mientras Tanto En Uno De Los Corredores Que Conectaban Al Puente De Mando Se Veía A Arxenix Caminar Rápidamente Seguido Del Equipo** Noguru** Mientras El Trataba De Comunicarse Con Himawarí

**ARXENIX:** _"Himawarí Contacta Con Nuestros Espías Ordénales Que Investiguen Todo Lo Que Puedan Acerca De Algún Proyecto Militar O Gubernamental Donde Se Mencionen Los __**Satélites Arzeus**__ Que En Cuanto Tengan Algo Que Inmediatamente Regresen Al __**"Arcadía" **__Y Por Último Contacta Con Nuestros 2 Miembros Ausentes Que Se Presenten Lo Más Pronto Posible De Preferencia A El Que Estuvo Presente En Esa Batalla_

"_Como Ordene Capitán Cambio Y Fuera"_ / Dijo Himawarí Mientras Cortaba Comunicación

**ARXENIX:** _"Mai Contacta Con El Cuartel General De __**(A.M.S.U.)**__ En Aincrad Diles Que Mami-San Tiene Un Mensaje Urgente Diles Que Es __**"Código: Flecha Rota"**_

"_Como Ordene Capitán Cambio Y Fuera"_ / Dijo Ella Finalizando La Comunicación

Arxenix Llego A Donde Había Una Puerta Altamente Fortificada Y Poniendo Su Mano Sobre Esta La Enorme Y Pesada Puerta Se Abrió Revelando Un Cuarto Con Varios Libros, Pergaminoss, Artefactos Antiguos Y Planos Cientos De Planos

**ARXENIX:** Lancer Tu Y Tu Equipo Vigilen La Entrada Que Nadie Entre / Ordeno Arxenix

**LANCER:** Entendido Capitán / Contesto Lancer Mientras El Hacia Una Seña A Shibata Y Niwa Las Cuales Toman Diferentes Posiciones Cerca De La Puerta Ya Dentro Del Cuarto Arxenix Busca Entre Los Diversos Baúles Que Habían Allí Hasta Que Encontró Un Portafolio Negro Metálico El Cuál Tenia El Símbolo De Un Pulpo Con Diseños De Aros Debajo De Él, Arxenix Lo Abrió Con Calma Ya Sabiendo Su Corazonada

**ARXENIX:** Registros Orden De Hidra **"Proyecto Arzeus"** (Así Que Fueron Ustedes) / Pensó Arxenix Mientras Contemplaba Toda Esa Información Con El Ceño Fruncido…

_**Continuara…..**_

**NOTA: ¡Y Corten!...Ahora Que La Batalla Contra El "KRUYUUNBI" Ha Finalizado Todas Merecen Un Pequeño Respiro Pero Ahora Que Varios Gobiernos Han Descubierto Plenamente Su Existencia Por Lo Que Ahora Tienen Que Andar Con Cuidado…¿Qué Sucederá Con La Reunión De Las 7 Facciones Místicas?...¿Afectara Esto La Posible Guerra Contra Los "Ragkna"? Eso Solo El Tiempo Lo Dirá En El Siguiente Capítulo…¡Hasta La Próxima!**

**NOTA: Acá Les Dejo La Lista De La Tripulación Del "Arcadía" De Arxenix**

**TRIPULACIÓN "The Arcadía"**

**CAPITÁN - Arxenix Masterx**

**TIMONEL - Hayate Ayasaki**

**MÉDICO - Sasha Nikkeu, Miyafuji Yoshika**

**COMUNICACIÓN E INFORMACIÓN - Himawarí, Mai Hazuki**

**ESPECIALISTA TACTÍCAS Y ARMAS - Yuripe, Otonashi, Aria Scarlet, Kinji Tohyama,**

**Naoe Yamato, Asada Shinon, Tachibana Kanade**

**ESPECIALISTA RADARES Y SENSORES - E. Yusa, Mahiro Yasaka, Nanana Ryugajyou, **

**ESPECIALISTA MOTORES Y SISTEMA - Joey Jones, Shiki Tohno, Kirigaya Kazuto (Kirito)**

**ARTILLERÍA PESADA - Hermanos Yero Y Yaro**

**ARTILLERÍA LIGERA - Hilda, Crish, Rosalie**

**TORRETAS DE ATAQUE - Yuki Rito, Yuugo Yama, Yuto Amakawa**

**INTERROGADORES T. - Agente Hius, Miketsukami Soushi, Eigil T.**

**ESPÍAS - Hachisuka Goemon,**

**"RESTO DE LA TRIPULACIÓN PRINCIPAL"**

**-Noda (Angel Beats)**

**-Exgeneral De Los Salamanders Eugene G. (Sao)**

**-Shina Ninja Beta (Angel Beats)**

**-Tensai Ikkyuu (Nanana Ryu)**

**-Emya Shiro (Ftn)**

**-Lancer (Ftn)**

**-Ruby Rose (Rwby) "Temporalmente Ausente" **

**-Klein Neble (Sao)**

**-Shidou (Date Alive)**

**-Walter Oc. ****Dornez (Alucard Ultimated)**

**-Shibata Katsuie (Oda Nobuna)**

**-Niwa Nagahide (Oda Nobuna)**

**-Ichika Orimura (Is) "Temporalmente Ausente"**

**-Yissei Hyoudo**


	26. PREPARACIONES Y AFRONTACION DE UN EQUIPO

_**CAPITULO XXVI: PREPARACIONES, LLAMADO Y AFRONTACIONES DE UN EQUIPO**_

Ya Habían Pasado Varios Días Desde La Batalla Contra El **"KRUYUUNBI"** Y Las Cosas En El Castillo Aincrad Estaban Algo A trajeadas Y Demasiado Movidas Debido A Cierto Protocolo Que Jamás Se Creería Que Llegara A Usarse **"Código: Flecha Rota"** El Cuál Era Un Protocolo Que Significaba Que La Existencia De **(A.M.S.U.)** Y La De La Orden De Las **"Witchs Of Night"** Había Sido Descubierta Así Como Sus Posibles Bases Establecidas Alrededor Del Mundo Claro Exceptuando Los Estados Unidos, Rusia, Ucrania, China, Polonia, Afganistán, Vietnam, Siria, Iraq Y Ambas Coreas Entre Otros Lugares Secretos (El Primero Por Ser Demasiado Vigilante E Intervencionista Y Los Demás Por Ser Algo Conflictivos Y Tener Presencia Del Primero En Ellos) Además De La Amenaza De Los **"Ragkna"** Haya Sido Descubierta También Todo Eso Y Otras Cosas Significaban Ese Protocolo El Cuál Había Sido Dado Como Idea Por **MEGAMI-SAMA** Y Aprobado Tanto Por Akemi Como Mami-San Por Si Algún Día Se Llegase A Descubrirlas O Por Si Era Necesaria El Rebelar Su Existencia Ellas Mismas.

Justo En Este Momento En El Salón De Juntas Se Estaba Teniendo Una Pequeña E Importante Reunión Entre Los Altos Mandos De **(A.M.S.U.)** Claro A Opción De Akemi Y Sayaka Ya Que Al Ser Bruja Y Bruja-Shoujo Ambas Habían Salido A Notificar A Lady Kurumi La Actual Líder De Las **"Witchs Of Night"** Para Avisar Y Crear Algunas Estrategias Contra Este Panorama Que No Se Esperaban A Un…

…

**CASTILLO AINCRAD / SALON DE JUNTAS DE (A.M.S.U.)**

Se Observa En Una Mesa Rectangular A Varias Personas Sentadas Siendo La Mayoría Chicas Entre Los 14-22 Años Las Cuáles Están Sentadas En Varías Esquinas Mientras Que El Resto De Los Presentes Son Un Hombre De Edad Mayor Que Denota Un Físico A Un Conservado Una Barba Pequeña Adorna Su Frente Mientras Tiene Un Semblante De ¿Tranquilidad?, Otro Es Un Chico Peli Castaño De Mechón Rojo De Cabello Largo Recogido En Una Coleta Baja, De Tés Morena Usaba Una Camisa Manga Larga Gris Con Pantalones Negros Igual Que Botas Y Por Último Cierto Capitán Invitado Quien Tenia Los Brazos Cruzados Con Los Ojos Cerrados, Los Presentes Eran Nada Menos Que Mami-San, Hiromi, Saya, Shania, Laira, Hilda, El Ojisan, Darkuz-Sama, ARXENIX Todos Ellos Sentados Y Reunidos Mientras Hablaban Sobre El Código…

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Como Ya Saben Todos Los Presentes Que Estamos Aquí Reunidos Sabemos El Porqué De Esta Reunión Emergente ¿No? / Hablo Ella

**DARKUZ:** Es Debido Al _**Código: Flecha Rota**_ ¿Verdad?... / Contesto Darkuz Maestro Herrero De Las Armas Blancas De Las Mahou Shoujo En Aincrad

**OJISAN:** Y Por Lo Que Supongo Que Nos Has Reunido Para Tomar Ciertas Contra Medidas Para Esta Situación…Jovencita / Hablo El Hombre Que Parecía Ser Mayor

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Si Es Por Eso Que Hoy He Reunido A Los Altos Mandos De Este Castillo Así Como A Nuestro Aliado Y Compañía Que Nos Proporcionaron Este Dato / Dijo Mami-San Mirando A Arxenix Master Y A Su Nakama Hilda

**SAYA:** Entonces ¿Cuál Es El Plan A Seguir? / Dijo Saya Mientras Sostenía Una Tasa De Café

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Debido A Que Por El Momento No Contamos Con Suficiente Información Sobre Como Descubrieron Nuestra Existencia Deberemos De Informar A Todas Las Mahou Shoujo Que Están Dispersas Por El Mundo Al Igual Que A Los Que Son Nuestros Aliados / Dijo Ella

Entre Todos Se Pensaba Esa Opción La Cuál Era La Más Viable Ya Que Carecían De Información Por El Momento Y Lo Mejor Era El Ya Estar Prevenidos Para Lo Que Viniera Entonces Alguien Hablo

**SHANIA:** ¿Entonces Que Hay De Nuestras Base-Fortalezas Que Hay En Varios Países Alrededor Del Mundo?... ¿Ya Las Habrán Descubierto? / Quien Hablo Era Una Chica De Unos 15 Años De Cabello Púrpura O ji Verde De 2 Coletas Cortas Con Forma De Taladro Quien Vestía Un Traje De Sacerdotisa La Cuál Tenia Detrás De Ella Una Larga Lanza Con Una Cuchilla Con Varías Plumas Esta Era Shania La Mahou Shoujo **"Messenger" **Que Se Encarga De Las Conexiones De Información De Todas Las Base-Fortalezas De **(A.M.S.U.)** Que Hay En El Mundo

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Shania Por El Momento Estate Tranquila Por Que Si Ya Las Hubieran Descubierto Ya Hubiéramos Sido Atacadas Desde Antes / Hablo Mami-San Con Su Dulce Sonrisa Tranquilizando A Shania

**SHANIA:** De Acuerdo Y Gracias Mami-San / Agradeció Ella Mientras Mami-San Asentía

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Por El Momento Lo Que Sabemos Es Que Varios Gobiernos Saben De Nuestra Existencia Así Como La De Las **"Witchs Of Night"** Y De Los **"Ragkna" **Además De Nuestra Presencia En Varios Países / Dijo Ella

Todos Los Presentes Se Sorprendieron Al Escuchar Esa Poca Información Que Les Decía La Suprema Líder De **(A.M.S.U.)** Nuevamente Alguien Más Pregunto Otro Detalle Que No Paso Desapercibido Por Los Presentes

**LAIRA:** ¿Qué Hay Acerca De Nuestros Inventos Y Proyectos Tecnológicos Además De Nuestros Laboratorios Subterráneos? / Pregunto La Científica En Cargo De Los Laboratorios Que Hay En El Castillo Aincrad Al Igual Que En Las Demás Bese-Fortalezas Ella Era Rubia De Largo Cabello Amarrado En 2 Largas Coletas Dejando Ver Caer Un Poco De Cabello En Su Frente Formando Un Fleco Corto, O ji Azul Con Unas Gafas Cuadradas De Marco Negro Pero Sin Ser Grueso Ella Vestía Una Camisa Manga Corta Azul Cielo Unos Jeans Negros Con Unas Zapatillas De Tacón Con Listones Además De La Típica Bata De Laboratorio, Entonces Mami-San Hablo

_**MAMI-SAN**_: Por El Ahora No Te Preocupes Laira Ya Que Eso Es Información Altamente Difícil De Conseguir Además No Creo Que Se Les Haya Pasado Por La Cabeza Que Contemos Con Laboratorios De Investigación Así Que No Hay De Que Preocuparse

**LAIRA:** De Acuerdo De Todos Modos Estaré Al Pendiente / Contesto Ella

Entonces Mami-San Miro A Arxenix Mientras Este Soltaba Un Suspiro

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¿Alguna Novedad Que Hay Que Informar Arxenix-San? / Pregunto Ella Seriamente A Lo Que El Nombrado La Miro Un Poco Serio

**ARXENIX:** Al Parecer Según Lo Que Mis Espías E Infiltrados En Bases Militares Y Gubernamentales Me Han Informado Que Quienes Han Dado Con **(A.M.S.U.),** Las **"Witchs Of Night"** Y Para Mi Desgracia Al Parecer Ciertos Ingleses Soltaron La Lengua Acerca De El Incidente De **"Pandora"** En El Cuál Aparecí Por 1ra Vez Además Han Puesto Sus Miradas Sobre Mi Acorazado Así Como Sabemos Actualmente Tienen Información Sobre **"La Guerra De Walpurguis"** Así Como De El Primer **"KRUYUUNBI"…**Por Lo Que Os Digo De Una Vez Hay Que Estar Ahora Más Alerta Ya Que Los Países Y Gobiernos Que Saben Ahora De Ustedes Y De Mí No Son De Fiar / Dijo Seriamente Arxenix A Los Presentes Los Cuales Se Estremecieron

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¿Qué Países Saben De Nosotros? Pregunto Mami-San Mientras Entrelazaba Sus Manos

Fue Lo Que Pregunto Mami-San A Arxenix Este Al Escuchar Eso De Inmediato Saca Una Pequeña Tablet En La Cuál Comienza A Buscar Algo Hasta Que Encontró Lo Que Buscaba

**ARXENIX:** (Suspiro)…Esto No Les Va A Gustar Para Nada / Dijo El Con El Ceño Fruncido

_**MAMI-SAN**_**:** ¿Cuántos Países Y Gobiernos Son?...¿Han Descubierto Algo De Nuestras Bases?

**SAYA:** ¿Qué Tan Mala Es La Situación?

**SHANIA** **/ LAIRA:** ¡¿Contesta Que Demonios Está Pasando?!

**ARXENIX:** Los Gobiernos Y Países Que Ahora Nos Están Cazando Como Animales Son: **Los Estados Unidos ., La Federación Rusia, El Gobierno De La Advería, Francia, Alemania, Polonia, El Gobierno De Mitsurugi, Inglaterra, Ambas Koreas, El Gobierno De Froilán, El Gobierno De Japón, China, Italia Y España** Eso Sin Contar Las Organizaciones Secretas Y Gubernamentales / Dijo Arxenix Al Momento De Poner Su Tablet A Un Lado

Todos Los Presentes Estaban En Shock Al Saber Que 11 Países Y 4 Gobiernos Buscaban Dar Con Ellos A Eso Sumando Las Posibles Organizaciones Secretas Que Pusieran Su Atención En Ellos Todos Estaban En Silencio Pensando Como Solucionarlo Hasta Que Cierto Viejo Hablo

**OJINSAN:** Esto Me Recuerda A Mis Tiempos Durante La Guerra Fría ¿Quién Iba A Pensar Que Los E.E.U.U. Y Rusia Trabajarían Juntos Para Dar Con Nosotros Al Igual China Y Japón…Jeee Vaya Eso Nunca Me Lo Espere Sí Que Llamaron Su Atención De Algún Modo Mocosas…Pero No Se Preocupen A Pesar De Que Se Hayan Unido Esos Países No Las Encontraran De La Noche A La Mañana Descuiden Se Lo Que Este Viejo Les Está Diciendo Además Esto No Es Nada Como En Los Tensos Años De La Guerra Fría En La Que Casi Se Desata La 3ra Guerra Mundial, Esto No Es Nada Con Lo Que Ustedes Han Afrontado Ustedes Vencieron A Los Primeros **"Ragkna"**, A Los **"Espectros",** Se Enfrascaron En Una Guerra Contra La Bruja Más Poderosa **"Walpurguis"** Además De Que Esta Contaba Con Su Propio Ejercito De Espectros-Bruja, Lograron Crear La Más Grande Alianza Entre Mahou Shoujo Que Hoy Es Conocida Como **(A.M.S.U.)** Formaron Un Fuerte Alianza Con Las **"Witchs Of Night"** Las Cuáles Son Brujas Así Que No Se Pongan De Esa Manera Que En Estos Años Me Han Demostrado De Lo Que Están Hechas Y Gracias A Ustedes El Mundo Se Ha Salvado En Varias Ocasiones De Ser Destruido**…¡Así Que Adelante Y No Duden!** / Fue Lo Que Dijo El Musculoso Viejo Quien Ahora Estaba Parado Con Las Manos Sobre La Mesa Siendo Observado Por Los Presentes

Todos Habían Escuchado Las Palabras Aliviadoras Y De Confianza De Ojisan Quien Creía Fuertemente En Ellas, Arxenix Miraba Con Una Sonrisa Disimulada Mientras Asentía, Darkuz Igual Asentía Con Su Cabeza Con Una Expresión Alegre, Sana Sonreía Con Plena Confianza, Laira Estaba Ahora Más Tranquila, Saya Estaba Meditando Lo Dicho Por El Veterano Dándole La Razón, Hiromi Miraba Calmadamente La Situación, Por Ultimo Mami-San Levantaba La Mirada Mientras Soltaba Un Largo Suspiro

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Gracias Ojisan Siempre Nos Ayudas En Momentos Como Estos Es Un Gran Alivio Y Por Lo Que Has Dicho Es Cierto Si Pudimos Con Todo Lo Anterior Podremos Contra Lo Que Se Nos Avecina Enfrente / Dijo Mami-San Con Confianza Mirando A Los Presentes Entonces Hiromi Hablo

**HIROMI:** ¿Entonces Que Haremos Los Enfrentamos, Nos Ocultamos O Revelamos Al Mundo Nuestra Existencia Junto A Las **"Witchs Of Night"**? / Pregunto Hiromi Ante Una Atenta Mami-San

**LAIRA:** …Mami-San

**SHAINA:** Mami-San Sea Lo Que Decidas Recuerda Que Siempre Cuentas Con Nuestro Apoyo / Dijo Shaina La Comunicadora Global De **(A.M.S.U.)**

**DARKUZ:** También Cuentas Con Mi Apoyo Tomoe-San

**OJISAN:** Chiquilla Sea Lo Que Decidas Estoy A Tus Ordenes Y No Creas Que Me Negare, 14 Años Desde Akemi A Con Ustedes ¿Por Qué Empezar Ahora?

**ARXENIX:** No Pienses Que Te Vas A Llevar Toda La Diversión Tu Sola Además Recuerda Lo Que Les Dije Aquella Vez A Ti Y A Akemi…¡Así Que Cuenta Con Mi Ayuda Y Con Todo Mi Arsenal Y No Acepto Un No…Por Respuesta!

Eran Los Comentarios De Todos Los Presentes El Veterano, La Heraldo, La Científica, La Mensajera, El Forjador Y Por Último El Capitán Todos Ellos Ante La Líder Suprema De **(A.M.S.U.)** La Legendaria Mahou Shoujo Dorada Y Más Poderosa Tomoe Mami-San Quien Al Ver La Dedicación De Sus Aliados Y Camaradas Dejo Salir Una Pequeña Lagrima Mientras Trataba De Limpiarla

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ …Gracias Todos Por Esos Ánimos…En Serio Gracias A Todos / Dijo Ella Con Una Dulce Sonrisa Mientras Secaba Sus Lagrimas

**ARXENIX:** Y Bien ¿Cuál Es Tu Decisión? / Pregunto Arxenix Una Vez Más A Lo Que Mami-San Ya Recompuesta Respondió

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ …Haremos Todo Lo Que Hiromi Menciono…Pero A Nuestra Manera

**¡Qqqqqqqqqqqquuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

Fue Grito De La Mayoría Quien Se Había Sorprendido Por Tal Acción Pero Prestaron Nuevamente Atención A Lo Que Diría Mami-San Quien Se Paró Con Una Mano Sobre Su Cintura Y De La Mesa

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Simple Los Enfrentaremos Poco A Poco Desde Lejos Incluso Si Es Desde Las Sombras Pero A Su Debido Momento Ya Que Tenemos Cierto Asunto Entre Manos / Dijo Ella

**SAYA:** Ya Veo Te Refieres A Los Rastreros De Los **"Ragkna"** ¿No? / Dijo Mientras Se Ganaba Un Asentamiento De Mami-San

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Todos Saben Que En Estos Momento Los **"Ragkna"** Tal Vez Se Estén Preparando Para Una Guerra A Saber Si Sera Aquí O En El Universo Que Homura Altero Por Lo Que Quiero Evitar Una Confrontación Directa Contra Esos Países Sin Tener Un Plan Trazado Y As Bajo La Manga / Hablo Mientras Todos Asentían A Lo Dicho

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Por Lo Que A Partir De Este Momento Les Pediré Varías Cosa 1ero Ojisan Quiero Que Rogumber Te Ayude A Reformar A Tu Escuadrón De Halcones Los Necesitaremos Ahora Más Que Nunca / Dijo Ella Al Viejo Musculoso Que Estaba Frente A Ella

**OJISAN:** Dalo Por Hecho Pequeña Te Sorprenderá De Lo Que Mis Muchachos Y Yo Podemos Hacer / Rio Y Dijo El Viejo

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Shaina En Este Momento Quiero Que Vayas A Cada Base-Fortaleza De Todo **(A.M.S.U.)** Y Al Castillo De Las **"Witchs Of Night"** Que Hay En Varias Partes Del Mundo E Informa A Toda Líder A Cerca Del **"Código: Flecha Rota"** Que Todas Estén Atentas Al Llamado Que Lanzare En Unos Días Además Diles A Todas Que Se Autoriza El Uso De Magia Nivel **A** Además Que Comiencen A Usar Las Bases Subterráneas Ya Sean Debajo Del Agua, Mar, Lago, Ríos, Incluso Informa Que Toda Base Debe Ser Movida Subterránea Bajo Tierra / Dijo A Shaina Quien No Perdía Ni Un Solo Detalle

**SHAINA:** Tal Y Como Digas Mami-San En Unos Cuantos Días Todo Estará Sí Como Dijo

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Darkuz ¿Están Terminadas Las Nuevas Armas Mágicas Al Igual Que El Nuevo Arsenal Y Vehículos Que Hemos Estado Diseñando Y Construyendo? / Pregunto Ella

**DARKUZ:** Todo Esta Listo Y En Orden Solo Es Cosa De Equipar E Innovar Y Enviarle A Todas Las Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas Su Nuevo Armamento. Arsenal Y Equipo De Apoyo…Cuando Tu Ordenes Tomoe-San

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Bien Quiero Que Este Implementado Lo Más Pronto Posible Que Cada Integrante De **(A.M.S.U.)** Tenga El Nuevo **Armamento Booster, Los Art-Symphogear, El Trans Arc** Que En Varios Días Quiero Que Todo Esté Listo ¿Podrás? / Dijo Ella Retando A Darkuz

**DARKUZ:** Dalo Por Hecho…Además Solo Dame 2 Días Y Todo Estará Listo / Contesto El Con Confianza

_**MAMI-SAN**_: Hiromi Haz El Llamado De Alerta A Todas…Repito A Todas Que Vamos A Trazar Nuestros Movimientos A Todas Las Que Estén Dispersas Por Todo El Mundo Si Es Necesario Utiliza El Proyector De Odmi presencia

**HIROMI:** ¿Y La Cumbre Que Hay En 5 Días? ¿Se Cancelara? / Pregunto Ella

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¡No! Diles A Los Lideres Y Representantes De Cada Una De Las 7 Facciones Que La Cumbre Se Hará Tal Y Como Tal En El Antiguo Castillo De La Realeza De Froilán Que Nadie Falte…Ah Y Que Lleven A Una Escuadra Por Si Las Dudas

**HIROMI:** Tal Y Como Digas Hare El Llamado A Toda **(A.M.S.U.)**

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Laira Quiero Que Comiences Junto Con Tu Equipo A Desarrollar Toda Clase De Somníferos, Paralizantes, Humos De Distracción O De Sueño, Además De Otros Proyectos Además Autorizo El Uso Del Nuevo Sistema Supresor **"Gefiun"** Que Todas Comiencen A Enviarlo A Todas Las Fortalezas, Bases Y Cuarteles De **(A.M.S.U.)** Y De Las **"Witchs Of Night"** Además Comiencen A Ocultar Sus Laboratorios Que No Queremos **"Mirones" **Por Allí / Dijo Ella Seriamente

**LAIRA:** No Tienes Por Que Pedírmelo Ya Sabía Que Pasaría Eso Justo En Este Momento Están Ocultando Los Laboratorios Y No Te Preocupes Que En Unas Horas Estará Activado El Sistema De Perturbación Supresora **"Gefiun" **/ Contesto Ella Con Un Poco De Arrogancia

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Arxenix Lo Que Te Voy A Pedir Sonara Un Poco Egoísta Pero Necesito Que Tu Y Toda Tu Tripulación Se Quede Por Un Tiempo Con Nosotras Algo Me Dice Que Vamos A Necesitar Su Ayuda Una Vez Más / Dijo Mami-San

**ARXENIX:** Ya Sabes Mi Respuesta Además Tengo Asuntos Pendientes Con Esos Imbéciles A Sí Que Mi Acorazado El **"ARCADÍA",** Mi Tripulación, Todo Mi Arsenal Y Yo Estamos A Tus Servicios…Tu Solo Ordena Tomoe Mami Líder Suprema De (**A.M.S.U.) **/ Dijo El Mientras Hacía Una Leve Reverencia

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ En Verdad Muchas Gracias Capitán Arxenix Masterx Contamos Con Su Apoyo

Una Vez Que Todos Los Presentes Habían Acordado Sus Decisiones A Través De Mami-San Se Decidió Que Comenzarían Justo En Este Momento Ya Que Tenían Solo 4 Días Antes De La Cumbre De Las 7 Facciones Místicas Donde Se Decidiría Si Se Formaba Una Alianza Y Determinaba Si Habría Una Guerra Contra Los **"Ragkna"**

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Bien Quiero Que Todos Salgan A Cumplir Con Su Misión ¡Ahora Mismo! Tienen Total Libertad De Como Lo Quieran Realizar / Dijo Ella Mientras Que Todos Los Presentes Salían Del Salón De Juntas Y Reuniones Quedando Solamente Mami-San, Saya Y Arxenix

**SAYA:** ¿No Es Hora De Que Akemi Y Sayaka Ya Hubieran Llegado? / Decía Saya Algo Serena

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ No Te Preocupes Seguro Ya Deben De Estar Por Llegar / Contesto Mami-San

**ARXENIX:** Al Parecer No Hay Que Esperar Mucho / Dijo Arxenix Mientras Veía Que Frente A Ellas Y Él Se Formaba Un Vórtice Violeta Del Que Salían 2 Brujas Las Cuáles Eran Saya Y Akemi Con Sus Trajes De Bruja Y Bruja-Shoujo

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Y Bien ¿Cómo Les Fue? / Pregunto Mami-San A Ellas Quienes Venían Sonriendo Entonces Akemi Hablo

_**AKEMI MADOKA**_**:** Solo Digamos Que La Reunión Fue Todo Un Éxito Ya Están Al Tanto E Informadas Como Nosotras Lady Kurumi Dice Que Cuentas Con Todo Su Apoyo Al Igual Que Toda Bruja

_**SAYAKA:**_ Si Preguntas El Como Digamos Que Cierta Bruja Peli Negra Les Mostro La Reunión Que Tuviste Eso Nos Ahorró Tiempo Y Muchas Explicaciones / Dijo Sayaka Dejando Sorprendida A Mami-San

**SAYA**: ¿Cómo Hicieron Para Ver Y Escuchar La Reunión? / Pregunto Ella

_**SAYAKA:**_ Simple Usamos Un Espejo De Haindallk Con Una Versión Visual De Mi "_**Haranshi No**_ _**Haindallk"**_ Para Poder Ver Y Escuchar La Reunión / Contesto Ella

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¿Qué Opinas Mami-San? / Pregunto Ella

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¡Bien Hecho Así Que Manos A La Obra Que Hay Que Actualizar Toda **(A.M.S.U.)** / Dijo Ella Mientras Todos Los Presentes Salían Del Salón De Reuniones Para Comenzar A Prepararse Ante Una Nueva Situación Amenazante

…

**EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL MUNDO / ZONA URBANA DESCONOCIDA DE LOS NEVADOS SUIZOS.**

Se Puede Observar Un Gran Lugar De Rasca Cielos Con Hangares Y Vehículos De Aspecto Militar Y Gubernamental Este Lugar Se Encontraba Ocupado Por Unos Pocos Grupos De Militares, Agentes Del Gobierno, Científicos Entre Otros Celebres, Pero Lo Más Importante Sucede En Un Gran Salón Custodiado Por 2 Soldados De Aspecto Temible Y Fuertemente Armados…

¡¿Cómo Fue Posible Que Todo Un Comando Con Los Altos Agentes Y Soldados Equipados Con Vehículos Todo Terrenos, Helicópteros Fuera Totalmente Derrotado Y Destruido?!... / Gritaba Con Ira Un Hombre De Aspecto Duro Vestía Un Uniforme Militar Con Varias Decoraciones De Estrellas Rojas, Golpeando La Gran Mesa Sobre La Que Se Encontraban

**¡Cálmese General Eshenail Varozol!** ¡Gritando Y Golpeando La Mesa No Vamos A Llegar A Ningún Punto¡ / Hablo Fuertemente Uno De Los Presentes Quien Vestía Un Elegante Traje Anaranjado De Corbata Negra Y Camisa Blanca Además De Tener Un Peinado Hacia Atrás Quien Veía La Escena De Manera Estoica

¡Bien Señores No Perdamos La Calma Por El Fracaso De La Operación, Si Tal Vez No Se Haya Podido Cumplir Con El Objetivo De Analizar Más A Fondo A Esas Tal **"Witchs Of Night" **Y A La Alianza **(A.M.S.U.) **Mucho Menos No Logramos Ni Siquiera Obtener Algún Cuerpo De Esas Criaturas Conocidas Como **"Ragkna"** Por Lo Que Al Igual Que Todos Los Presentes Considero Que La Operación Fue Un Fracaso….A Un Que No Estoy Del Todo De Acuerdo…./ Dijo Otro Hombre De Traje Azul Oscuro De Cabello Gris Corto Quien Estaba Rodeado Por Varios Agentes Del Servicio Secreto Detrás De Él Estaba Una Joven Mujer Rubia Quien Vestía Un Atuendo De Ejecutiva

"¿A Que Se Refiere Señor Presidente?...Realmente No Averiguamos Nada ¿Por Qué Piensa Eso? / Pregunto La Señorita **Rosswers** Quien Estaba Presente

Los Presentes Dirigieron Su Mirada Al Ahora Conocido Presidente De Los E.E.U.U. Incluso El Coronel **Taeda Mitrashi** De Las Fuerzas JDFP Quien Dejo Su Furia De Lado Para Escuchar Eso

"Déjeme Adivinar Señor Presidente…Se Refiere Al Pequeño Escuadrón Que Acabo Y Derroto A Nuestro Comando Que Enviamos ¿No? / Hablo Serio El Hombre De Traje Anaranjado

¡En Efecto Señor **Giovanni** Tiene Razón Tal Vez Nuestra Operación Fallo Pero Logramos Saber Que Las **"Witchs Of Night"** Y **"(A.M.S.U.)"** Al Parecer Tienen A Un Fuerte Aliado Al Igual Que Una Tecnología Algo Avanzada Y Posible Armamento, Ya Que Solo Necesito Enviar A Un Escuadrón De 3 Mujeres Jóvenes Piloteando Algo Similar A Un Jet Para Acabar Con Todo El Comando Por Lo Que Eso Nos Concierne Saber Quién Las Está Apoyando Y El ¿Por Qué? / Dijo El Dejando En Sorpresa A Todos Los Presentes

¿A Que Quiere Llegar Señor Presidente? / Pregunto La Señorita Rosswers Quien Pensaba Divagada mente

"Sencillo Señores Y Señoritas, De La Poca Y Ultima Información Que Había En Esa Torre Que Fue Destruida Por Ese Volcán En Hawái Logramos Saber Que Las Líderes De Ambas Organizaciones Tendrán Una Reunión Con Otros Líderes No Sé De Qué Lideres Pero Tendrán Una Gran Reunión En 5 Días / Dijo El

¡¿En Dónde Sera Esa Reunión? / Pregunto Cierto Coronel Japonés De La JDPF

"Al Parecer Sera En El País De Froilán Para Ser Específicos Sera Cerca Del Viejo Castillo De La Real Familia Froilán O En Las Costas Donde Este Colinda Ya Que Están A 2 Kilómetros De Distancia, Es Todo Y Lo Último Que Sabemos Ya Que Perdimos La Poca Información Que Habíamos Encontrado

Esa Información Dejo Sin Habla A Todos Los Presentes Ya Prácticamente Las Líderes De Ambas Organizaciones Se Iban A Reunir Lo Que Les Daba A Ellos La Oportunidad De Capturarlas Y Poder Sacarles Información Acerca De Ellas Y De Los **"Ragkna"** Por Lo Que Comenzaron A Organizar Una Nueva Operación Con La Finalidad De Poder Capturar A Ambas Lideres Y Extraerles Toda Información A Cerca De Ellas, Sus Colaboradores, Bases Entre Otras Cosas Los Primeros En Estar A Favor Fueron Los Gobiernos: Japonés, Alemán, Ruso, Advería, Chino, Mitsurugi, Español, Seguido De Los Demás

"Al Parecer La Mayoría Está De Acuerdo En La Aprobación De La Operación Por Lo Que Tenemos Pocos Días Para Prepararnos" / Dijo Ahora El Presidente De La Federación Rusa Quien Sonreía De Medio Lado

¡Bien Señores Ya Que El Reino De Froilán Esta Entre La Unión Europea Y Las Fronteras De España Solo Aquellos Países Que Están Cerca Podrán Participar En Esta Operación Ya Que Algunos Países Quedamos Algo Lejos Y Sería Muy Notorio Y Sospechosa Nuestra Presencia En Ese Lugar ¿Quién Está De Acuerdo Con Lo Anterior Dicho? / Hablo Y Pregunto El Presidente Ruso A Lo Que Todos Respondieron Afirmativamente Por Lo que Una Vez Más Iniciaron Otra Conversación En La Que Se Establecían Los Diversos Protocolos A Seguir Así Como Las Estrategias Al Igual Que El Momento De Ataque Junto Un Pequeño Escuadrón Militar Tanto Aéreo Y Militar

Todos Los Presentes Estaban Tan Centrados En Sus Estrategias Que En Ningún Momento Se Percataron De Que En Ese Mismo Salón Que Estaba Siendo Custodiado Por Diversos Agentes Y Militares Se Encontraba Una Persona Oculta Sobre Uno De Los Grandes Candelabros Que Tenía El Salón Ya Que Este Al Ser Enorme Y Estar En El Último Piso Tenia Detalles Elegantes De Esta Persona Solo Se Podía Ver Su Físico Que Figuraba Al De Una Chica De Unos 15 Años A Un Que Lo Más Llamativo Era La Capa Roja Que Usaba Ya Que Cubría Parte De Su Cabeza, Rostro Y Cuerpo Estaba Poniendo Atención A Lo Que Escuchaba Desde Arriba Lista Para Hacer Una Entrada "Elegante" Hasta Que Escucho Algo Interesante…

¡Hay Algo Que No Entiendo ¿Cómo Es Que Consiguieron Toda Esa Información Acerca De Las **"Witchs Of Night"** Y De La Alianza **(A.M.S.U.)** Que Yo Sepa Hasta El Momento No Hemos Encontrado Alguna De Sus Escondites De Donde Pudiéramos Sacar Algo ¿Cómo Lograron Saber Todo Eso? / Pregunto La Señorita Rosswers

Lo Que Los Presentes Habían Escuchado Era Algo Que Ellos Mismos Se Preguntaban Cómo Fue Que El País De Los E.E.U.U. E Inglaterra Supieran Acerca De Eso Ya Que Era Un Tema Nuevo Y Algo Secreto, El Salón Estaba En Completo Silencio Que Casi Se Podía Escuchar Las Respiraciones De Los Presentes Allí Y ¿Música? Dejando Eso Quienes Respondieron Fueron El Presidente De Los Estados Unidos Y La Reina De Inglaterra

**REINA:** De Hecho Nosotros Ya Sabíamos De La Existencia De Diferentes Brujas Que No Servían Al Mal Ni A Los Entes Ni Espectros Por Lo Que Se Decidió Ocultar Toda Información Y Pista Que Demostrara Su Existencia Ya Que Estas En Pocas Ocasiones Nos Salvaron, Con El Pasar De Los Años Esto Se Quedó En El Olvido Pero Cuando Sucedió El Incidente De "**Pandora"** Y La Intervención Inesperada De La **"Silver Witch Cross"** Se Decidió Investigar De Nuevo Eso Cualquier Temas, Asunto O Suceso Relacionado Con Lo Que Había Sucedido En El Incidente De **"Pandora"** Era Investigado A Fondo Por Nuestros Agentes De Scott Landyar Hasta Que Nuestra Investigación Nos Llevó A Cierta Isla Tropical

**GIOVANNI:** ¿Exactamente A Que Isla Mi Lady? / Pregunto El Ahora Identificado Como Giovanni

"**A La Isla Paradisiaca Hawái"** / Dijo El Presidente De Los Estados Unidos Quien Tomaba La Palabra Mientras La Reina De Inglaterra Tomaba Asiento Acompañada De Sus Asistentes

**PRESIDENTE:** A Lo Que Nuestra Honorable Reina Se Refiere Es Que Sus Investigaciones La Llevaron Hasta Esa Isla Tropical Allí Contactaron Con Nosotros Y Decidimos Brindarles Apoyo Durante Varias Semanas Buscamos Y Buscamos Hasta Que Cierto Día Descubrimos En Una Sección Oculta Que Hay Al Alrededor Del Volcán Que Hay En La Isla Descubrimos La Entrada A Una Especie De Torre Que Estaba Oculta Entre Ese Espacio Oculto Cuando Entramos En Ella Nos Percatamos Que Esta Se Encontraba En Buenas Condiciones Como Si Hubiera Sido Abandonada Recientemente En Ese Lugar Encontramos Desde Salas De Comedores, Baños Extravagantes, Salones De Entrenamientos Y Practicas, Sala De Armas La Cual Estaba Bloqueada Con Varias Puertas De Un Metal Pesado Y Duro Al Igual Que La Sala De Biblioteca Que Había Allí Por Varias Horas Buscamos Y Buscamos Pero Al Parecer Habían Dejado Todo Bajo Un Poderoso Bloqueo Que Nos Restringía De Avanzar Más Lo Único Que Encontramos Fue Un Pequeño Libro De Pastas Metálicas Doradas Con La Letra M. K. En Que Estaban Registrados Ciertos Hechos Y Sucesos Que Habían Estado Pasando Por Todo El Mundo En Ese Libro Se Mencionaba Algo Acerca De Los **"Ragkna" **Y De Como Se Habían Enfrentado A Ellos Al Igual Menciona Los Sucesos De Un Guerra En La Que Las **"Witchs Of Night"** Y La Alianza **(A.M.S.U.)** Se Enfrentaron A Un Ente De Gran Tamaño Además De Contar Con Su Propio Ejército En Esas Hojas Mencionaban Poco Justo Cuando Quisimos Recortar Algún Pedazo De Una De Esas Hojas Ocurrió Algo Extraño De Repente Varios Símbolos Y Runas Aparecieron Por Todo El Lugar Y La Torre Comenzó A Desplomarse Poco A Poco Al Igual Al Mismo Tiempo El Volcán Más Cercano Comenzó A Hacer Erupción Y Poco A Poco Comenzó A Desbordar Lava Por Todo El Lugar Hasta Llegar A Donde Estaba La Torre Escondida La Cuál Vimos Como Se Derribaba Y Se Perdiera Todo Esa Información De Alguna Manera La Erupción Volcánica Había Sido Demasiada Violenta Que No Quedo Nada Absolutamente De Esa Torre Por Lo Cual Se Decidió Volver Cada Quién A Nuestras Naciones Y Clasificar Esto Como Secreto El Libro Había Sido Dejado En Londres Para Poder Así Estudiarlo Y Ver Si Podía Haber Conexión Con Lo Anterior Dicho, Pero Lo Más Raro Es Que Cada Hoja Que Leíamos Se Volvía Cenizas Y Así Sucedió Con Todo El Libro Hasta Que En El Ultimo Día Me Mostro Acerca De La Alianza **(A.M.S.U.)** Y Su Posible Reunión Con Esos Lideres Eso Fue Lo Último Que Nos Mostró El Libro Para Luego Convertirse En Cenizas El Resto De La Historia Ustedes Ya Lo Saben… / Termino De Hablar El

Después De Esa Larga Conversación Cada Represéntate Pudo Entender El Como Habían Dado Con Ellas Así Al Haber Disipado Sus Dudas Del Como Se Descubrió De Ellas Comenzaron A Planear De Nuevo Su Ataque A La Cumbre De Las 7 Facciones Místicas

"Bien Esta Decidido Los Países Que Llevaran A Cabo La Operación **"Fallen Ángel"** Serán Los Países De **España, Francia, Alemania, Polonia, El Gobierno De Mitsurugi, Inglaterra E Italia** Así Que Hay Que Preparase Que Partimos Mañana Mismo / Dijo El Presidente De Los E.E.U.U."

A Todos Los Presentes Afirmaron Estar De Acuerdo Pero Justo Antes De Que Alguien Pudiera Hablar Un Gran Candelabro De Oro Y Joyas Cayo Sobre La Mesa En La Que Estaban Reunidos "Por Ahor**…¡Crrraaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

¡¿Qué Demonios Sucede Aquí?!

**¡Seguridad! ¡Seguridad! ¡Seguridad! ¡Seguridad! "Con Un Demonio Respondan Ya"**

¿Quién Eres Tu Y Como Entraste A Este Lugar? ¡Responde Inmediatamente! / Hablo El Presidente De La Federación Rusa

Esto Llamo La Atención De Algunos Presentes Ya Que Al Momento De Que El Candelabro Cayera Este Origino Una Pequeña Explosión De Humo, Explosión Que Hizo Saltar Despavoridos A Los Presentes Mientras Tomaban Distancia Al Momento De Que De Varios Oficiales, Soldados Y Agentes Aparecieran En La Sala De Reuniones Rodeando El Lugar Donde Había Caído Esa Persona Que Se Había Infiltrado Que Debido Al Humo Que Había No Se Podía Distinguir Solo Su Silueta Era Visible

**¡Levanta Las Manos Contra La Nuca Y Tírate Al Suelo!** / Hablo Uno De Los Oficiales Que Se Estaba Acercando Pero Fue Detenido Por Una Voz

"No Creo Que Puedan Hacer Mucho Contra Mi Además No Pienso Quedarme Aquí Por Más Tiempo"

De Esa Pequeña Bruma De Humo Se Escuchó La Voz De Una Joven Chica Por Su Voz Estaba Tan Tranquila A Un Rodeada Por Los Guardias, Agentes Y Militares De Allí Presentes Poco A Poco El Humo Se Fue Disipando Dejando Ver A Una Chica De Unos 15-16 Años Que Vestía Un Atuendo De Blusa Manga Larga, Corsé, Falda Recortada, Medias Negras Y Unas Botas De Suela Gruesa Que Le Llegaban A La Rodilla Todo En Color Rojo-Negro Gótico La Apariencia De Esta Chica Era Cabello Oscuro A Media Espalda Con Mechas Rojizas Que Le Llegaban A Los Hombros, Oji Plateada Tenia El Rostro De Una Tierna E Inocente Niña Pero En Realidad Era De Un Carácter Explosivo Lo Más Llamativo Era Que Llevaba Una Capa Roja Como La Sangre La Cual Estaba Enganchada En Sus Hombros Con 2 Cruces Plateadas, Un Cinturón Con Un Bolso Cuadrado En El Que Se Ve El Emblema De Una Rosa Negra A Lado De Este Una Tira De Balas Largas Plateadas

Todos Los Presentes Estaban Un Poco Sorprendidos Ya Que El Intruso Que Había Ingresado A Sus Instalaciones Y Reunión De Los Representantes Y Lideres De Varias Naciones, Era Una Proeza Y Más Si Era Una Pequeña Chica Pero Eso Les Dio Según Ellos Una Mala Espina…

**GIOVANNI:** ¡Atrapen Inmediatamente Al Intruso Y Sométanlo¡

¡Como Ordene Señor Giovanni!

Varios Agentes Presentes Se Lanzaron A Someter A La Chica Que Estaba Allí

**¿?:** (Suspiro) Se Ve Que No Me Toman En Serio Bueno Esto Les Va A Doler Un Montón / Dijo La Desconocida Chica Mientras Hacia Una Extraña Posición Y Sonreía Como Pandillera

Cuando Los Agentes Se Lanzaron Sobre Ella Con Macanas Armas Paralizadoras Estos Al Estar A Punto De Tocarla Fueron Repelidos Por Unos Veloces Movimientos Y Golpes Que Debido Al Movimiento De La Capa No Se Pudieron Apreciar

…**..¡Crack!...¡Pumm!...¡Splash!** Todos Los Agentes Salieron Volando Por Todas Partes Estrellándose Violentamente Contra Las Paredes Y Objetos Quedando Inconscientes Y Con Algunas Lesiones Leves, Lo Que Se Había Presenciado Era Por No Decirlos Increíble Una Niña Había Sometido Y Noqueado A Toda Una Escuadra De Agentes…Pero Pronto Notaron Que La Esa Chica Sostenía Con Sus Manos Una Gran Oz Con Detalles En Rojo, Negro, Plata Dicha Oz Parecía Transformable En Un Especie De Escopeta O Rifle En Que Momento Y De Donde Había Sacado Esa Peligrosa Arma

**¿?: **Si Se Preguntan De Donde He Sacado A Mi Preciosa **Crecent Rose Oz** Fue Cunado Realice Esa Posición La Cual Me Permitió Sacar Mi Arma De Mi Cintura Y Con Los Movimientos De La Capa La Lograba Ocultar De Su Vista / Dijo Ella Como Si No Fuera La Gran Cosa

CONDE WESDERL: ¿Exactamente Quién Eras Tu Jovencita? / Hablo Cortes Mente El Rey De Romelia Mientras Este Observaba A La Peli Negra-Roja

**¿?:** Bueno Al Menos Hay Alguien Tiene Modales Y Usa La Cabeza, Bueno Me Presento Soy Ruby R. Scarlet Y Vengo De Parte De **Arxenix Masterx** Capitán Del Acorazado **"ARCADÍA"** A Entregarles Un Mensaje / Dijo La Ahora Conocida Como Rubí Mientras Caminaba Hacia Una Silla Cerca De Una Ventana Y De La Mesa Donde Estaban Reunidos

En Cuanto Los Lideres, Presidentes Y Algunos Representantes Que Estaba Allí Comenzaron A Temblar Y Otros Se Tensaron Mientras Unos Pocos Veían Esto Como Una Oportunidad De Conocer Acerca De Ese Acorazado, Pero El Que Alguien Enviado Por El Mismo Capitán De Ese Acorazado Que Destruyo, Barrio A Tropas Y Comandos En Australia Los Ponía Algo Tensos Por Otro Lado Uno De Los Magnates Armamentistas Veía Esto Como Una Posible Forma De Obtener Los Armamentos De Ese Acorazado Además De Otros Cuantos Secretos Como El ¿Por Qué No Son Detectados Por Los Radares? Sí El Magnate Giovanni Veía Esto Con Interés Pero Dejando Eso De Lado Todos Pusieron Sumamente Atención A Lo Que La Chica Tenía Que Decir Ya Que La Vieron Sacar De Su Bolso De Su Cinturón Una Carta En La Que Se Encontraba Un Símbolo Extraño De Una A

**RUBY:** ¡Escuchen Muy Bien Que Solo Lo Diré Una Vez! / Hablo Fuertemente Ella A Todos Los Presentes Incluso A Los Guardias, Agentes Y Militares Que Habían Llegado Debido A Intrusión De Ella

**RUBY:** Bien Esto Dice Lo Siguiente:

"_Gusto En Conocerlos Lideres Y Representantes De Diversos Países, Gobiernos Y Organizaciones Lamento Interrumpir Una De Sus Muy Importantes Y Secretas Reuniones En Las Que Posiblemente_ _Hablen Acerca De Los __**"Ragkna"**__ O De __**(A.M.S.U.)**__ Y Las __**"Witchs Of Night"**__ A Un Que También Algunos De Los Presentes Haya Puesto En Su Mayoría La Mirada Sobre Mi Acorazado El__**…"ARCADÍA"**__ Si Mis Cálculos Son Los Correctos Y La Información Que Obtuve De Sus Servidores Gubernamentales Es La Correcta En Estos Momentos Deben De Estar De Discutiendo Como Organizar La Operación Para Asaltar La Cumbre De Las 7 Facciones Déjenme Adelantarles Algo…Y Es Que Pierden Su Tiempo Si Es Que Van A Poder Con Ellas Justo En Estos Momentos La Líder Suprema De __**(A.M.S.U.)**__ Ha Convocado Un Llamado En El Que Ordena Que Todas Ellas Estén Listas Para Los Posibles Ataques Por Parte De Ustedes Por Otro Lado La Orden De Las __**"Witchs Of Night"**__ A Ordenado Un Ataque En Caso De Que Ustedes Las Ataquen En Cualquier Parte Del Mundo Por Ultimo Pero Nada Importante Y Es Que Si Por Alguna Razón Ustedes Y Sus Armadas Intentan La Estupidez De Atacar Mi Acorazado O El Abordarlo Tengan Por Claro Que De Esa No Saldrán Vivos Ya Que No Dudare En Liquidarlos Si Es Así Necesario En Caso De Que Decidan Ignorar Esta Advertencia Dense Por Muertos En Especial Usted Mr. Giovanni Ya Que Por Lo Que Veo Su Avaricia Y Arrogancia Lo Están Segando…Una Ultima Cosa Más Si Por Alguna Razón Ustedes Llegaran Atacar La Cumbre Tomare Eso Como Una Represalia Con Todos Ustedes Por Lo Tanto Enviare A Las Divisiones __**Reihewen**__ Y __**Belmorth**__ Tomen Eso Como Mi 2da Advertencia…."_

Todos Los Presentes Estaban Escépticos Ya Que El Mismo Capitán De Ese Poderosos Acorazado Había Descubierto Sus Movimientos, Reuniones Secretas Así Como Las Estrategias Que Implementarían Contra Ellas Él Lo Había Descubierto Todo Incluso Quienes Participaban En Esto

¡¿Quién O Como Conseguiste Esa Información Es Altamente Secreta?! / Hablo De Manera Agresiva El Presidente De Los E.E.U.U.

**RUBY:** (Risita) Eso Fue Sencillo Conseguimos Eso Y Mas Usando Los Mismos Métodos Que Ustedes Y Su Nación Usan Para Espiar Y Obtener Datos De Sus Rivales Y Aliados / Dijo Ella Sorprendiendo A unos Pocos

**ROSSWERS:** A ¿Que Bando Perteneces? Ya Que Veo Que Apoyan Mucho A **(A.M.S.U.)** / Pregunto La Señorita Rosswers Quién No Perdía Detalle De Eso

**REINA:** Jovencita De Casualidad ¿Eres Aliada De La **Silver Witch Cross**? / Pregunto La Reina De Inglaterra

¡Los Equipos **S.W.A.T.** Están Entrando Dentro Del Edificio Tenemos Todas Las Posibles Salidas Bloqueadas Así Que No Escaparas¡ / Hablo Uno De Los Agentes Que Vestía Con Un Traje Negro

**CONDE WESDERLL**: Niña No Hay Forma De Que Escapes Así Que Copera Con Nosotros Y Tal Vez Tengamos Algún Trato Justo Para Ti / Hablo El Conde Wesderll Con Calma Y Seriedad

**¡Spllllllaaaaaaaacccccc!...**De Repente Varios Escuadrones **S.W.A.T.** Entraron Por Las Puertas Y Ventanas Que Habían Rodeado Inmediatamente A Ruby Quien Solo Tenía Una Pequeña Sonrisa Disimulada, Detrás De Los Escuadrones **S.W.A.T.** El Presidente De Los **E.E.U.U. **Sonreía Zorrunamente El Salón Estaba Repleto De Agentes Y Soldados Pero Cierta Risita Llamo La Atención

**RUBY:** Bien Para Empezar A Contestar A Sus Preguntas Yo Soy Ruby R. Scarlet Miembro Oficial De La Tripulación Del Acorazado **"ARCADÍA"** Es Todo Lo Que Deben Saber Y Sera Mejor Que Piensen Bien Quién Es El Enemigo Allá Afuera / Dijo Ella Al Momento De Desmontar Su Oz

Justo En Ese Momento Los Escuadrones **S.W.A.T.** Y Los Diferentes Agentes Comenzaron A Disparar Decenas De Rondas De Balas

**¡Raaaaaaattaaaaaaaaa!...¡Baaaaaaammmmmmmmm!...¡Raaaaaaattaaaaaaaaa!...¡Baaaaaaammmmmmmmm!...¡Raaaaaaattaaaaaaaaa!...¡Baaaaaaammmmmmmmm!**

**¡ALTO AL FUEGO!** / Decía El Presidente De Rusia Pero Sus Órdenes No Podían Ser Escuchadas Debido A Lo Que Los Demás Veían, Lo Que Veían Es Como La Mencionada Chica Repelía Todas Las Ráfagas De Una Manera Veloz E Increíble Ya Que Con Fluidos Movimientos Repelía Cada Una De Las Balas Incluso Algunas Rebotaban Cerca De Los Presentes Con Unos Giros De 180 Grados Creo Una Fuerte Onda Que Al Hacer Contacto Con Los Agentes Las Armas De Estos Se Hicieron Trizas Haciendo Que La Mayoría De Ellos Cayeran Al Suelo Dejando A Todos Atónitos Cuando Ruby Termino De Girar Sobre Si Misma Observo A Todos Los Que Estaban Allí…Con Un Rápido Movimiento De Su Brazo Su Oz Se Convirtió En Un Especie De Pequeño Cañón Los Lideres De Varías Naciones Al Ver Esto Se Tensaron Debido A Que Ella Les Atacaría Pero No Fue Así**…¡BOOOMMM!** Ella Había Disparado Hacia Una De Las Paredes Que Daba Hacia Una Ventana Creando Un Gran Agujero Viendo Que Nadie Se Movía Ella Volvió A Reconvertir Su Oz Y Tranquilamente Comenzó A Caminar Hasta La Salida Que Ella Misma Había Hecho Cuando Estaba En El Borde De Este Miro Hacia Atrás Y Vio Como Algunos Líderes Políticos Y Militares Apretaban Los Puños Hasta Que Uno De Ellos Hablo

"**Esto No Se Quedara Así"** / Hablo El Representante Del Imperio De Mitsurugi

**¡No Saben Con Quienes Se Están Metiendo Chica Estúpida!** / Hablo El Presidente De Los** E.E.U.U.**

Ruby Solo Los Seguía Viendo A Lo Que Ella Simplemente Les Contesto Como Le Había Dicho Arxenix Que Les Hablara

**RUBY:** ¡No Ustedes No Saben Contra Quienes Se Enfrentan Ni Contra El Enemigo Que Enfrentaran! Así Por Hoy Esto Se Queda Así Y Punto. / Dijo Ella Al Momento De Que Saltaba Des Lo Más Alto Del Edificio

Después De Unos Instantes Los Demás Agentes Y Militares Se Acercaron A Ver Por El Agujero Pero No Habían Encontrado Nada Solo Pétalos Rojos La Chica Había Desaparecido

**¡Rápido Encuéntrenla Debe De Estar Cerca A Un!** / Hablo Firmemente El Presidente Ruso Mientras Los Soldados Y Agentes Se Movilizaban

Hoy Los Diferentes Lideres Y Representantes Que Habían Comenzado Con La Intensión De Hallar **(A.M.S.U.)** Y La Orden De Las **"Witchs Of Night"** Habían Sido Visitados Por La **"Capa Roja"** Miembro Del Acorazado "**ARCADIA**" Para Dejarles Claro Un Advertencia Que De No Ser Escuchada Seria Terriblemente Fatal

Lejos De Allí En Un Pequeño Prado Nevado Se Encontraba La Chica De Capa Roja De Hace Unos Momento Hablando Con Un Chico De Pelo Corto De Ojos Negros De Complexión Mediana El Cual Vestía Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Especie De Exoesqueleto Con Partes Robóticas Y Metálicas En Sus Extremidades En Su Cintura Parecía Colgar Una Katana Algo Grande De Hoja Azul Zafiro Con Un Gran Brillo En El Filo Él Se Encontraba Sentado Sobre Una Roca Observando La Luna En Su Esplendor Mientras Escuchaba A Su Compañera

**RUBY:** Esos Idiotas Son Muy Persistentes Fuu Esto Sera Un Poco Ajetreado Bueno Al Menos Tendré Algo Con Que Entretenerme Por Un Rato / Dijo Ella Mientras Se Sentaba En Una Roca Mirando A Su Compañero Que La Había Ayudado Cuando Se Había Lanzado Del Edificio

**RUBY:** Bueno ¿Alguna Razón Por La Que Estés Aquí Ichika? Que Yo Recuerde No Podías Dejar La Academia / Pregunto Ella

**ICHIKA:** El Capitán Arxenix Hizo El Llamado A Los Miembros Ausentes Para Que Fuéramos Lo Más Rápido Al **"ARCADÍA"** Por Lo Que Tuve Que Venir Al Igual Que Tu / Dijo El

**RUBY:** ¿Cómo Sabías Que También Me Habían Llamado?

**ICHIKA:** Sencillo Somos Los 2 Únicos Miembros Que Estamos Ausentes Por Ciertos Detalles / Dijo El Explicándole A Su Compañera

**RUBY:** Bien Creo…Por Cierto ¿Cómo Lograste Salir De La Academia Sin Que Se Armara Un Escándalo….No Más Bien Como Saliste En Una Pieza Sin Que Tu Hermana Se Diera Cuenta Y Armara Un Escándalo / Pregunto Ella A Lo Que Su Compañero Volteo Parte De Su Cabeza A Otro Costado

**ICHIKA:** …No Me Dejo Más Bien Me Descubrió Cuando Estaba A Punto De Crear Un Portal Hacia Acá Y No Solo Ella Si No Que También Ellas 5…..¡¿Pero Que Hay De Ti?!

**RUBY:** Sabes Que De Hecho Yo Tengo Una Doble Identidad Y Vida Secreta Es Por Eso Que No Me Preocupo Mucho / Dijo Ella Con Pereza

**ICHIKA:** Basta De Charlas Hay Que Dirigirnos A **AINCRAD** Ahora Mismo / Dijo Le Mientras Alzaba El Vuelo

**RUBY:** Bien ¿Qué Tal Una Carrera? Gana Quién Llegue Primero / Dijo Ella

**ICHIKA:** "Ok Lets Go"

Y Así Ambos Comenzaron Su Camino Hacia El Castillo **AINCRAD** De **(A.M.S.U.)** Ichika Sobrevolando Con Su Exoesqueleto-Armadura Y Ruby Corriendo A Una Monstruosa Velocidad Dejando Un Pequeño Rastro De Pétalos Rojo Carmín E Ichika Una Franja Blanca Azul

…

**AINCRAD CUALTER GENERAL DE (A.M.S.U.) AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.**

Durante Los 2 Últimos Días Todas Las Mahou Shoujo Que Pertenecían A **(A.M.S.U.)** Estaban En Alerta Constantemente Debido A Que Habían Comenzado Una Gran Actualización De Sus Bases-Fortalezas, Armas Mágicas, Hechizos Y Conjuros De Poder, Otras Armas Especiales Así Como Sus **"Modos"** De Poder, Sus Laboratorios Habían Sido Movidos Bajo Tierra Para Evitar La Mirada De "Curiosos" Por Todo El Mundo ,Países, Naciones, Lugares En Los Que Las Mahou Shoujo De **(A.M.S.U.)** Estuvieran Presentes Se Estaba Llevando A Cabo Esa Gran Actualización En Todo Desde Sus Sistemas De Defensa Hasta Sus Comedores, Todo Esto Era Posible Hacerlo De Una Manera Rápida Y Eficaz Ya Que La Mayoría Estaba Utilizando El Famoso Hechizo De Duplicación O Copias Como Algunas Le Conocen De Esta Manera En Tan Solo 2 Días Ya Tenían Cubierto Un 85 % De Esa Actualización A Gran Escala Ordenada Por La Líder De **(A.M.S.U.)** Tomoe Mami Que Durante Esos Días No Había Dormido Al Igual Que La Mayoría Gracias A Sus Habilidades En La Cocina Logro Crear Un Especie De Café Mágico Que Las Mantenía Despiertas Y Atenta A Cualquier Cosa

Por Otro Lado Las **"Witchs Of Night"** Estaban Al Tanto De Dicho Protocolo Y De Las Ordenes Que Tomoe-San Había Ordenado Por Lo Cual Kurumi Actual Líder De La Orden De Las **"Witchs Of Night"** Había Ordenado Una Re fortificación En Las Pocas Bases Que Tenían Por Varios Países Y Lugares Poco Conocidos Por Otros, También Con Ayuda De Akemi Comenzaron A Organizarse Para Mejorar Y Creara Nuevas Formas De Combate Contra Los **"Ragkna"** Y Ahora Contra Sus Posibles Nuevos **"Enemigos"** Por Lo Cual Kurumi Había Liberado El Uso De Los **"Scarlongs"** Armamento Mágico Que Utilizaba La Combinación De Prana, Elementos Y Técnicas Propias Creando Así Su Propio Modo El **"Witch Gear Mode"** Un Poder Que Podía Rivalizar Por Momentos Con El **"Rebelión Mode"** De Akemi Senpai Como Ellas Le Decían O Con El **"Histeria Mode"** De Mami-San O El "**Trans Shoujo Arms**" A Un Que Akemi Y Kurumi Les Advirtieron Que No Era Recomendable Usarlo Muy A Menudo O Seguido Ya Que Representaba Una Gran Carga Para Sus Cuerpos Debido A Su Gran Potencia Ocasionándoles Heridas Desde Moderadas A Graves Incluso La Muerte Cosa Que Tomaron En Cuenta Ya Que La Anterior Y Actual Líder Les Habían Dicho Y Una De Ellas Era La Legendaria "**Silver Witch Cross"** Cosa Que Era Algo Serio Y No Era Para Tomárselo A Juego

Mientras Esto Sucedía En El **"ARCADÍA"** El Capitán Arxenix Masterx Estaba Revisando Con Ayuda De Kirigaya, Shinon, Aría, Kinji, Himawarí, Miketsukami, Joey Diferentes Cajas Donde Guardaban Toda La Información Sobre Objetos, Armas, Organizaciones, Fenómenos, Hechos Entre Otras Cosas Todo Esto Era De Los Diferentes Lugares En Los Que Habían Estado Al Igual Tenían Información Detallada En Varios Discos Duros De Su Base De Datos En Diversas Computadoras Que Kirigaya, Shinon Y Joe Revisaban Como Hackers O Como Locos Ya Que Ocupaban Manos Y Pies Mientras Los Demás Como Podían Revisaban Archivo X Archivo Caja X Caja Buscando Una Posible Referencia De Como Es Que Varias Naciones Sabían Del Proyecto De Los "**Satélites Arzeus"** Arma Que Para Los Miembros De La Tripulación No Era Algo Que Tuviera Buenos Recuerdos Así Se La Pasaron Revisando En Todo a La Información Que Habían Reunido En Sus Viajes Hasta Que Dieron Con Algo Que Los Dejo Pasmados Resulta Que En Uno De Los Tantas Dimensiones Alternas Que Visitaron Fue En Aquella Donde Se Vieron Envueltos En La Guerra De Los **Neo Nazis Milenium** Y La** Orden De Hidra **Contra La Fuerza De **La G.O.E. Tack**, **Los Caballeros Negros** Fue En Esa Lucha Que Los Nazis Habían Probado Con Éxito El Arma De Hidra Destruyendo Parte De Los Reinos De Galia, De Britania, De Atlas Entre Otros. Había Sido Una Gran Guerra Sangrienta Y Desastrosa Pero Gracias A Que El **"ARCADÍA"** Se Había Unido A La Batalla Para Apoyar A Los Caballeros Negros Estos Salieron Victoriosos Derrotando Y Destruyendo Al Ultimo Batallón De Los Neo Nazis Milenium Y Acabando Con Hidra Pero Antes De Que Esta Cayera El Ultimo Al Mando De Hidra Almaceno En Un Misil Especial De Prueba Todos Los Planos E Información Lanzándolo Momentos Antes De La Caída De Hidra Sin Que Se Dieran Cuenta El Misil Era Para Probar La Velocidad De La Luz Ne Espacio Tiempo Lo Que Ocasiono Que El Misil Viajara A Una Increíble Velocidad Traspasando Así La Barrera Dimensional Fue Así Como Logro Llegar A Este Universo Paralelo En Donde Se Sabe Que Cayo En Alguna Parte De Alaska Hace 3 Años Y Medio, Siendo Encontrado Por Unos Militares Americanos A Los Cuáles Les Fascino Esos Planos…De Esa Manera Arxenix Y Su Tripulación Se Enteraron El Cómo Es Que Esa Arma Existiera Aquí

Gracias A La Información De La Espía Goaemon Y De Los Diversos Infiltrados Habían Logrado Saber Que Solo Habían 2 "**Satélites Arzeus"** De Los Cuales Solo Uno Era Estable Por Poco Tiempo Dejándolos Un Poco Tranquilos Ya Que A Un Podían Echar Ese Proyecto Abajo Antes De Que Se Salieran De Control Ya Que No Era Posible Controlarlos Por Eso La Derrota De Los Neo Nazis Milenium Y De Hidra Ya Que Pudieron Controlar La Inestabilidad De Los **"Satélites** **Arzeus"**…

Con Eso Resuelto Por El Momento Arxenix Ordeno Que Todos Los Miembros De Su Tripulación Se Presentaran Ya Que Una Vez Más Pelearían Una Gran Batalla Por El Destino De Este Mundo Y Esta Vez No Solo Eran Las Sabandijas Rastreras De Los **"Ragkna"** Sino Que También El Legado De Los **Nazis Milenium** Y **Hidra** Por Lo Que Aprobó Nuevas Mejoras Del Acorazado **"ARCADÍA"** Así Como Su Nuevo Armamento Y Armaduras De Su Tripulación Armaduras Que Eran Azul Marino Con Dorado, También Estaba La Posibilidad De Que Si La Guerra Estallaba Tendría Que Reunir Una Vez Más Al Su Ejército **"LOS ROHIRRIM"** Por Lo Que Veían Tenían Que Prepararse Para Lo Que Sea O Para Lo Peor

…

**DÉCIMO SEXTO PISO / CASTILLO AINCRAD NIVELES INFERIORES**

Dentro De Uno De Los Pisos Del Castillo Se Podía Observara A 5 Chicas Entrenar Sus Habilidades Mágicas En Un Circuito Cerrado De Entrenamiento Esquivando Todo Tipos De Ataques Mágicos, Ataques De Armas Blancas, Incluso Ataques Elementales Mientras Eran Supervisadas Por La Pequeña Bruja Charlotte Quien Vestía Un Hermoso Vestido De Lolita Gótica Gris Plata De Mangas En Antebrazos Con Una Fiara Quien Estaba Sentada De Espaldas En Un Cómodo Sillón Disfrutando Un Pequeño Creme De Vainilla Y Cocoa

_**CHARLOTTE:**_ Así Se Hace Chicas Al Parecer Ya Están Listas Para Terminar El Ultimo Nivel Del Entrenamiento / Dijo Ella Desde Su Cómodo Sillón

**MAMI-SAN:** ¡Dilo Por Ti Misma!...Pero Nosotras Ya Hemos Sufrido Mucho Con Estos Sádicos Entrenamientos De Akemi-Chan Y De Mi Otro Yo….T_T / Decía Mami-San Llorando Cómicamente Mientras Destruía Unas Estacas De Roca Con Sus Fusiles

**KYOKO / SAYAKA:** ¡Estamos De Acuerdo Con Mami-San! ¡Estamos Ya Fastidiadas De Estos Entrenamientos! / Se Quejaban Kyoko Y Sayaka Mientras Repelían Varios Ataques De Rayo Con Su Magia Elemental De Agua Y Fuego

**BEBE:** ¡Igual Ya Quiero Que Esto Acabe! _"__**Element Fire: Housenka Nore Mitsu"**__ (Elemento Fuego: Flor Del Fénix)_ Era La Exclamación De Bebe Al Soltar Un Hechizo De Fuego Mágico Contra Docenas De Flechas Y Rocas Reduciéndolas A Cenizas

Se Quejaban Ellas Mientras Una Sonriente Charlotte Veía Esta Demostración De Sus Habilidades...¡BOOOOM! Una Pequeña Explosión Llamo La Atención De La Pequeña Bruja Charlotte Quien Giro Su Atención Dándose Cuenta Que Se Trataba De Madoka Quien Estaba Practicando Con Varias Armas De Fuego Modificadas Mágicamente Eran 2 Rifles Tipo Escopeta De Doble Cañón Acompañados De Varias Armas Más Pequeñas Como Pistolas, Escuadras, Subfusiles, Rifles Mientras Que En Su Espalda Había Varias Bazucas, Lanza Cohetes Y Un Par De Ametralladoras Por Lo Que Se Veía Eran Algo Pesadas Por Como Madoka Jadeaba

**MADOKA:** (Jadeo) Por..Fin..Pude..Dominar..El Estilo **"Baserker Army"** / Decía Ella Haciendo Desaparecer Todas Esas Armas Para Caer Exhausta Al Igual Que Las Demás Luego De Haber Superado Y Destruido Todo Ese Circuito

Charlotte Quien Estaba Supervisando Su Entrenamiento Final Debido A Que Tanto Mami-San Como Akemi Estaban Ocupadas Con Los Asuntos De La Actualización Y De La Cumbre Que Se Celebraría Mañana No Podían Entrenarlas Ni Supervisar Su Avance Por Eso Le Habían Pedido A Ella El Favor De Poder Encargarse De Ello Claro Que A Mami-San Tuvo Que Comprar Los Servicios De Su Amiga Charlotte Para Eso Con Toneladas De Postres Y Golosinas Y Akemi Con Toneladas De Queso, Dejando Eso Lado Charlotte Se Acercó A Las 5 Chicas Exhaustas Que Estaban Apiladas Entre Sí Ya Muy Apenas Pudieron Arrastrase La Una A La Otra

_**CHARLOTTE:**_ ¡Bien Chicas Han Completado **El Circuito Krouck** Circuito Que Solo Puelli Magí De **Rango A** Han Podido Completar¡ Por Lo Que Ahora Viene Su Última Prueba Final Si Logran Superar Esta Prueba Su Entrenamiento Habrá Acabado / Dijo Bebe Con Seriedad Alegrando A Las Chicas Exacto A Su Otro Yo Ósea Bebe Quien Sabía Que Algo Olía Mal Y Estaba Segura Que No Era Su Queso

**BEBE:** Y Sí Por Alguna Razón Fracasamos La Prueba Final ¿Qué Nos Pasara? / Pregunto Ella Inocentemente Mientras Las Demás Comenzaron Apenar Lo Mismo

_**CHARLOTTE:**_ Hum Precavida ¿No? Bueno Lo Peor Que Les Podría Pasar…No Tengo La Menor Idea…Ha Pero Déjenme Advertirles Que Si Mami-San O Akemi Se Enteran De Esto Créanme Ellas Dan Mucho Pero Mucho Miedo Cuando Cosas Como Esas Pasan Y Ocupan Métodos Poco Ortodoxos Y Muy Pero Muy Sádicos / Dijo La Pequeña Bruja Con Una Mirada Misteriosa, Enigmática Y Perturbadora Cosa Dejo A Bebe Y A las Demás En Blanco Mientras Sudaban En Frío

_**CHARLOTTE:**_ ¡Bueno Basta De Charlas Comencemos! / Dijo Ella Mientras Que De Una De Sus Mangas Sacaba Un Extraño Libro Café Con Adornos En Rubí Y Oro Este Floto Frente A Ella Y Comenzó A Hojearse Hasta Detenerse En Cierta Pagina Que Al Verla Ella Comenzó A Recitar Cierto Hechizo

"_Ar Novus De Mi Hera Vin E Mi Dominatus_

_Cumber A Mi Terra Novus De Novus Er No _

_Souls Asper Mo Gers Lifr De In Fur Mus"_

Al Instante Donde Era El Circuito Habían Surgido Una Muralla Gris Con Grabados Rojos Que Rodeaba Todo El Lugar Para Después Estos Brillaran Y De Repente Una Barrera Verde Fluorescente Apareció Rodeando Todo El Lugar Dejando Encerradas A Madoka, Bebe, Mami-San, Kyoko Y Sayaka Las Cuáles Sabiendo Que Esta Era Su Última Prueba Sabían Que Se Enfrentarían A Algo Sumamente Fuerte Que Las Pondría A Prueba Una Vez Más Escucharon A Charlotte Hablar

_**CHARLOTTE:**_ _**"Arte Magia Oscura De Bruja: Shiki Edo Soul Dark"**_…Bien Esto Es Su Prueba Final Así Que ¡Animo No Pierdan! (Espero Que Sepas Lo Que Haces Akemi Ya Que No Soy Muy Alegre Al Usar Magia Oscura) / Dijo Ella A Las Chicas Mientras Pensaba

Cuando Ella Termino De Recitar Ese Hechizo Con Varias Poses De Manos Frente A Madoka Y Sus Amigas Aparecieron 5 Figuras Oscuras Que Habían Surgido De Un Extraño Símbolo Que Había En El Piso Cuanto Estas Figuras Tomaron Forma Madoka Y Bebe No Lo Podían Creer Ya Que Frente A Ellas Habían 5 Versiones Oscuras De Ellas Mismas Con Las Mismas Armas Que Ellas La Unica Diferencia Es Que Ellas Tenían Ojos Rojos Como Si En trance Estuvieran Sus Atuendos Eran Idénticos A Ellas Solo Que En Donde Debía Llevar Algún Color Blanco Este Era Sustituido Por Negro En Su Totalidad…¡**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggggggggggggggg!**

De Repente En Un Arranque De Velocidad Cada Una Le Dio Una Patada A Las Demás Mahou Shoujo Dividiéndolas A Grandes Distancia Al Mismo Tiempo Que Invocaban Sus Respectivas Armas Esa Era La Señal Para Dar Comienzo A La Última Prueba

…

**MAMI-SAN VS OSCURA MAMI-SAN**

Ambas Contendientes Se Miraban Directo A Los Ojos Analizándose La Una A La Otra Que Estaban Separadas Por Unos Cuantos Metro Justo Cuando La Versión Oscura De Mami-San Ataco Esta Lo Hizo A Una Velocidad Sorprendente Con La Intención De Ensartar Varios Fusiles Con Bayonetas En El Torso De Mami-San Quien Reacciono Lo Más Rápido Que Pudo Bloqueando Con Sus Brazos Y Fusiles El Mortal Ataque**…!Zaaaaaassssssssssss¡** Con Una Fuerte Barrida De Mami-San Esta Logro Hacer Que Su Oscura Versión Cayera Al Suelo, Pero Con Una Pirueta Corta Esta Tomo De Nuevo Distancia Contra Mami-San Quién Al Ver Esto Decidió Atacar A Distancia Usando Sus Fusiles Como Forma De Ataque Directo. Entonces Ambas Comenzaron A Correr Mientras Comenzaban A Disparar A Diestra Y Siniestra

**¡Baaaamm! Baaaamm! Baaaamm! Baaaamm! Baaaamm! Baaaamm! Baaaamm! **

Se Podía Ver Las Decenas De Disparos Mágicos Mientras Ambas Entablaban Una Lucha A Corto Alcance Ósea Cuerpo A Cuerpo

¡Baaaamm! ¡Plack! ¡Baaaamm! ¡Plack! ¡Baaaamm! ¡Plack! ¡Baaaamm! ¡Plack!...**.¡Crack!**

Mami-San Peleaba De Una Manera Por Decirlo Violenta Contra Su Versión Oscura Que La Miraba Con Lastima Solo Para Sentir Como Un Poderoso Puñetazo La Mandaba A Estamparse Contra La Pared Del Muro **¡Crash!** Fue Un Poderoso Impacto Que La Dejo Incrusta Contra La Pared Con Unos Cuantos Moretones Sobre Su Fino Cuerpo, Por Otro Lado Mami-Sam Estaba Tomando Un Poco De Aire Debido A Que Su Version Oscura Es Demasiado Fuerte Incluso Rompió Todos Sus Fusiles Con Rápidos Y Precisión Cosa Que La Sorprendió, A Un Con Un Brazo Dislocado, Cortes Y Quemaduras A Quema Ropa Y Tiros Sí Tiros Que Se Veían Por Todas Partes Del Lugar Ya Que Mientras Peleaban Varios Tiros Fueron A Dar A La Arena De Combate Que Ahora Parecía Coladera Por Donde Se Mire

**MAMI-SAN:** ¡**Gluuuuuu**! Creo Saber Por Qué No Puedo Vencerte Pero No Me Rendiré / Dijo Ella Con Orgullo Y

Esta Vez Mami-San Invoco Un Gran Fusil De Largo Alcance Potente Color Plata Con Detalles Rojo-Carmín Mientras Que En Su Otro Brazo Aparecía Una Espada De Estoque Delgada, Comenzó A Concentrarse Reuniendo Gran Parte De Su Poder Para Poder Realizar Su Jugada**….¡Croooock!** Mami-San Giro Para Ver Como Su Versión Oscura Salía De Esa Pared Incrustada Esta Al Ver A Mami-San Preparada Esta Solo Hizo Una Extraña Sonrisa Psicópata Y Se Lanzó De Nuevo Sobre Mami-San A Una Increíble Velocidad Hacía Ella**….¡Cracks!...**Justo Cuando La Versión Oscura De Mami-San Estaba A Punto De Perforar El Pecho De La Chica Este Fue Repelido Por Un Seco Y Poderoso Estoque De Su Espada…Para Después**…¡Baaaammmmm!** Un Poderoso Disparo Dorado Fue Impactado Contra La Versión Oscura De Mami-San Quién Salió Disparada Violentamente Estrellándose Y Derrapando Por El Suelo, Cuando Comenzó A Levantarse Con Dificultad Vio Como Ambos Fusiles De Bayonetas Estaban Totalmente Hechos Trizas Por El Poderoso Estoque De La Espada Justo Cuando Estaba De Pie Sintió Como Le Ardía El Pecho Por Lo Que Se Miró Y Vio Con Horror Como Tenía Un Agujero Mediano Sobre Su Pecho El Cuál Escurría Sangre Por Lo Cual Cayo De Rodillas Mientras Soltaba Sus Destrozadas Armas Y Cubría Su Boca Para Evitar Vomitar Sangre La Versión Oscura De Mami-San Miraba Con Rabia E Ira A Una Sonriente Mami-San Que Sostenía Su Delgada Espada Plateada De Estoque Mientras Con La Otra Mano Sostenía Un Pesado Rifle-Fusil Plateado Mientras Ella Estaba En Una Extraña Pose Como Si De Danzar Se Tratara

**MAMI-SAN: **_**¡Combo Repusle Dual Atack¡**_

Con Esfuerzo La Versión Oscura De Mami –San Comenzó A Correr Mientras Convocaba Desenas Y Decenas De Fusiles De Diferentes Tamaños Los Cuáles Tenían Un Solo Objetivo La Cabeza De Mami-San Ya Que Estos Tenían Mira Lazar, Debido A Eso Mami-San Se Distrajo Por Unos Segundos Momento En El Que Su Versión Oscura Aprovecho Dándole Un Muy Fuerte Patada…¡**Zass!** Con Unos Reflejos Mami-San Bloqueo Dicha Patada Con Su Rifle A Modo De Defensa Pero Eso No Evito Que Esta Saliera Disparada De Pie A Cierta Distancia En El Momento Que Mami-San Enfoco Su Vista Frente A Su Oscura Versión Vio Como Esta Sonreía De Manera Maniática Mientras Esta Estaba Como Arrodillada Con Una Rodilla En El Suelo Y Con Ambos Dedos De Las Manos Apuntando Como Si De Pistolas Se Trata Justo Para Ver Con Horror Como Decenas Y Decenas De Fusiles Con Bayonetas Comenzaban A Disparar A Diestra Y Siniestra…**¡Baaaamm! Baaaamm! Baaaamm! Baaaamm! Baaaamm! Baaaamm! Baaaamm!**

Mami-San Al Ver Eso Creo Frente A Ella Un Pequeño Circulo Mágico Con El Cuál Cubrió Parte Del Ataque…¡Huuuuuuud! Un Pequeño Subido Golpeo Parte De Su Escudo Mágico Y Vio Como Ahora Los Fusiles Con Bayoneta Comenzaron A Estrellarse Violentamente Contra Su Defensa Mágica Lo Cuál Comenzó A Desesperarla Vio Que No Tenía Más Alternativa Entonces Desvaneció Su Pesado Rifle Y Empuño Su Espada De Estoque Enviando Energía A Esta Comenzó A Brillar Hasta Que Adopto Otro Color Ahora Dorado Justo Al Momento De Ver Como Su Defensa Mágica Caía Ella Corrió Como Podía Repeliendo Balas Y Bayonetas De Los Fusiles Con Gran Destreza Y Reflejos Repelía Y Cortaba Tanto Balas Como Bayonetas Pero En Su Desesperación Al Ver Que Estas No Cedían Comenzó A Inquietarse Más Casi Al Punto De Llorar De Frustración Mientras Veía Como Su Oscura Versión Sonreía Sínicamente Mientras Reía Aumentando El Ataque Con Un Oscuro Circulo Mágico

**¡Zasss!...¡Hiuuuuuuuuuuu¡…..¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!** Se Podía Ver Como Varias Bayonetas Destrozaban Parte Del Traje De Mami-San Y Otras Le Producían Heridas Eso Sin Contar Las Decenas Y Decenas De Balas Que Trataba De Repeler Mami-San Comenzaba A Desesperarse Y Las Lágrimas Comenzaban A Salir De Sus Ojos ¿Esta Prueba Final Eran Difícil Que No Podría Completarla?...¿Cómo Les Estará Llendo A Las Demás A Madoka, Bebe, Sayaka Y Kyoko?...¿Estarán Pasando Por Esta Dolorosa Experiencia? Mami-San Paso Por Su Garganta Un Sonido Como De Llanto Y Con La Cabeza Gacha Trataba De Decir Algo

**MAMI-SAN:** "Y…Yo...M…E….Me…Rin…D

"_¿Esto Es Lo Que La Fuerte Y Poderosa Mahou Shoujo Tomoe Mami Puede Hacer Ja Ja Ja Ja Pero Que Estupidez?"_

Una Voz Suave Pero Cargada Con Malicia Y Sorna Escucho Mami-San Pero Mirando A Su Alrededor No Vio A Nadie Algo Que La Descoloco Pero Nuevamente Escucho Otra Vez A La Misma Voz

"_¡Hey Rubia Tetona Estoy Acá Enfrente ¿Qué Acaso De Estúpida Eres Idiota?!"_

Fue Como Mami-San Miro Hacía Enfrente Encontrándose Con El Origen De La Voz Y Era Nada Menos Que Su Versión Oscura Quien Sonreía Descaradamente

**MAMI-SAN:** ¿Puedes Hablar?...¿Pero Cómo? / Decía Ella Incrédula

Su Versión Oscura Al Escuchar Eso Frunció El Seño Por Lo Dicho

"_En Si Eres Igual De Idiota Que Kyoko Ya Veo Por Qué Siempre Eres La Primera Y A Veces La Última Por Si No Te Has Dado Cuenta Rubia Idiota Yo Soy Parte De Ti"_

**MAMI-SAN:** ¡¿Queee?!

"_Reitero Lo Dicho Además De Tonta Idiota Mira Estúpida Por Si No Lo Has Notado Yo Soy Una Parte De Ti Soy Tus Sueños Incumplidos, Soy Tus Metas Que No Pudiste Alcanzar, Soy Tu Desesperación, Soy La Esperanza Que Alguna Vez Perdiste, Incluso Soy La Tristeza De Las Veces Que Estuviste Viendo Como Perdías A Las Pocas Amigas Que Alguna Vez Tuviste, Soy Tu Soledad Y Muerte Incluso En Estos Momentos Soy Tu Contra Fuerza Dime Que Harás Sabes Que No Me Puedes Vencer"_

Mami-San Casi Pierde La Concentración Al Escuchar Eso De Su Oscura Versión Ya Que En Sí Todo Era Cierto Sus Fracasos, Temores, Miedos Y Su Terrible Y Mortal Soledad Sabía Que Todo Eso La Agobiaba Y No Tenía Manera De Vencer Ya Que Casi Nunca Podía Superar Eso Ya Que Siempre Estaba Sola…

"_Esa Expresión Jaaa La Expresión De La Niña Estúpida, Débil Y Miedosa Que Tienes Ya Veo Por Qué Siempre Estabas Sola Sin Nadie A Tu Alrededor"_

**MAMI-SAN:** ¡Cállate!...¡Cállate! / Dijo Ella Perdiendo Un Poco La Concentración

"_Ahora Entiendo Por Qué Siempre Te Quedabas Sola Por Que A Veces No Podías Salvar A Todas Esas Personas Que Te Pedían Ayuda A Gritos, Tu Debilidad Las Mato Al Igual Que A Sayaka Y A Kyoko Tu Ego De Chica Fuerte Y Veterana Las Mato Tu Mataste A Ambas"_

**MAMI-SAN:** ¡Cállate!...¡Cállate!...¡Cállate! / Gritaba Mami-San Con Rabia Ya Que Eso Fue Cierto No Era De Sorprenderse Que Mami-San Supiera Acerca De Los Viajes De Homura A Diferentes Líneas De Tiempo

Tan Distraída La Tomo Ese Comentario Que Perdió La Concentración Y Fue Golpeada Por Los Cientos De Balas Y Bayonetas Por Todo Su Cuerpo

**¡Plammmm!...¡Zaaaaaaaasss!...¡BBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!**

Mami-San Había Sido Golpeada Por Do Quier Fue Tan Intenso El Ataque Sobre Ella Que Dejo Un pequeño Cráter En Donde Estaba Ella Con Gran Cantidad De Heridas, Cortes Y Uno Que Otro Agujero En Su Cuerpo Producto De Las Balas Que Recibió Ella Muy A Penas Podía Notar Su Ambiente El Lugar Donde Estaba Lo Más Raro Es Que no Escuchaba Nada Ni Un Solo Sonido ¡Que Acaso No Estaba Bajo Ataque De Su Oscura Versión?...¿Ya Había Perdido Y Había Muerto?...No…Ya Que Con Esfuerzo Miro Hacía Arriba Y Vio Con Horror Como Su Oscura Versión Le Estaba Apuntando Con Cientos Y Cientos De Fusiles Cargados Con Bayonetas Listas Para Acabarla, Mami-San Comenzó A Reír Disimuladamente Mientras Unas Finas Lagrimas Brotaban De Su Rostro Todo Maltratado ¿Qué Acaso Esto Era Todo?

"_Me Decepcionas Mami-San Yo Tenía Mis Esperanzas En Ti Al Igual Que Mi Confianza ¿Qué te Paso? No Me Sorprende Siempre Has Estado Sola Según Tu Pero Eso ¿Sera Cierto? Sayonara Mami-San La Puelli Magí De La Soledad"_

Entonces Todos Y Absolutamente Todos Los Fusiles Comenzaron A Disparar Sobre Una Muy Herida Mami-San Quién Había Escuchado Todo Lo Dicho Por Su Oscura Versión Siempre Estuvo Sola…Sola…Sola…¡Sola!

De Repente A La Cabeza De Mami-San Vinieron Los Recuerdos De Aquellos Momentos Que Conoció A Kyoko A Madoka A Sayaka Las Veces Que Se Reunían A Comer En Su Hogar O En Algún Sitio, Las Veces Que Ellas La Acompañaron A Su Cacería De Brujas, Incluso Sus Batallas Con Homura En Ninguna Faltaba Ella Poco A Poco A Su Cabeza Venían Alegres Recuerdos Que Le Decían Algo: **¡Mami-San Tu Nunca Estarás Sola No Más**! De Repente Mami-San Comenzó A Levantarse Sacando Fuerzas De Quién Sabe Dónde Una Vez Que Se Había Levantado Miro Con Valor Y La Frente En Alto El Inminente Ataque De Su Oscura Versión Y Alzando Su Brazo El Cual Comenzó A Brillar En Una Energía Dorada

**MAMI-SAN:** ¡Yo Ya No Estoy Sola Nunca Más!...¡Por Que Yo Tengo A Mis Amigas Y A mis Compañeros Y Seré Más Fuerte Para Protegerlos Y Eso Lo Juro!

_**(INSERTAR SOUNDTRACK DE MY FIGHT - FROM ASHES TO NEW)**_

**¡BBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

De Repente Un Poderoso Brillo Salió Disparado Hacia El Poderoso Ataque De Su Oscura Versión Anulando Y Destruyendo Todo Fusil Y Bayoneta Incluso Había Dañado Todo El Costado Derecho De Su Oscura Versión Quién Miraba Con Una Cara De Sorpresa Y Temor Hacia Abajo Donde Se Encontraba Una Diferente Mami-San Quien Ahora Era Cubierta Por Una Aura Dorada Por Todo Su Cuerpo Su Traje Era Otro Y Estaba Sin Ningún Rasguño Ahora Usaba Unas Medías Negras Hasta Los Muslos Con Una Largas Botas De Tacón Y Cierre Con Agujetas Que Llegaban Hasta Las Rodillas, Usaba Unos Pequeños Pantaloncillos Negros Con Bordes Dorados Acompañados De Unos Tablones De Telas Alrededor Simulando Una Falda En Color Y Detalles Dorado Con Un Cinturón De Hebilla En El Cual Colgaban 2 Pistolas Medianas En Color Plata Con Inscripciones Más Arriba Dejaba Al Descubierto Su Ombligo Y Vientre Usaba Una Chaqueta De Manga Larga Negra Con Dobleces Dorados En Las Muñecas Con Una Franja Del Mismo Color Que Recorría Hasta El Otro Brazo Y Dobles La Chaqueta Estaba A Medio Abrir Dejando Ver Sus Encantos Los Cuáles Eran Cubiertos Por Un Sujetador Negro El Cual Mostraba Una Hebilla En Medio De Ambos Pechos, Sus Manos Habían Sido Cubiertas Con Unos Guantes Negros Sin Dedos Los Cuales Tenían Una Pequeña Placa De Metal Dorado Sobre Sus Palmas Con El Grabado De Una Llama, Su Ojos Desprendían Un Pequeño Brillo Dorado, Sus Labios Al Parecer Habían Sido Pintados Con Labial Con Brillo Al Igual Que Su Cabello Ahora Dorado El Cuál Había Una Boina Negra Sobre Su Cabello Crecido Hasta Su Espalda Solo Había Dos Trenzas Que Caían En Los Costados De Su Frente Con Forma De Taladros Por Ultimo En Su Espalda Colgaba Una Lanza Que Por Punta Tenían Una Filosa Y Peligrosa Hacha Negra-Platino Y En Otro Extraño Una Larga Daga Con Punta De Diamante Aparte De Un Par De Escopetas Doradas Y Recortadas En Ambos Extremos Había El Símbolo De Un Ave Fénix Mami-San Estaba Sorprendida Por Su Nuevo Poder Que Sentía Y Dando Un Vistazo Hacía Arriba Vio Como Su Oscura Versión Era Presa Del Pánico Y Del Mismo Miedo Que Ella Una Vez Tuvo

**MAMI-SAN:** ¡Bien Estoy Lista! / Dijo Ella Al Momento De Dar Un Gran Salto En Dirección Hacía Su Oscura Versión Sin Darse Cuenta Mami-San Había Logrado Despertar El **"Trans Shoujo Arms"**

**¡Pllllllllllllassssssssssssssssssssssss!...¡Ccccrrrrrraaaaaaaassssssshhhh!**

De Un Solo Golpe La Oscura Versión De Mami-San Estaba Incrustada De Nuevo Sobre El Suelo Pero Ahora Con Heridas Peor De Las Que Tuvo Mami-San Ella No Lo Podía Creer Pero Ahora Tenía Un Sonrisa De Satisfacción Ahora Solo Faltaba Que Esto Acabara Así Que Una Última Vez Más Se Levantó Y Mirando A Mami-San

"_Gracias Mami-San En Verdad Gracias Por Todo Me Has Demostrado Que Me Haz Superado Es Hora De Terminar Con Esto...Nos Vemos"_

Y Juntando Ambas Manos Invoco Un Revolver Gigante De Un Solo Tiro Posicionándose Sobre El Este Comenzó A Cargar Su Poderoso Ataque Mientras Ella Sonreía De Gusto O Más Bien De Alegría Como Si Ya No Estuviera Soportando Algo, Mami-San Veía Esto Desde Arriba Sabiendo Lo Que Su Versión Oscura Haría Decidió Seguir Su Ejemplo Pero A Su Manera

Un Gran Circulo Mágico Apareció Frente A Ella Y De Este Comenzó A Salir Un Gran Cañón Con Forma De Rifle De Franco Tirador En Color Dorado Con Detalles Rojo Carmesí Detrás De Él Se Posicionaban Un Circulo De Pequeñas Barras Doradas Que Comenzaron A Girar A Grandes Revoluciones Comenzando Con La Carga De Su Ataque Mientras Que Hasta Atrás Aparecieron 2 Círculos Más Que Comenzaron A Girar Cada Uno Hacia Diferentes Lado Por Ultimo Un Circulo Mediano Apareció En El Borde De La Punta Del Cañón Indicando Que Todo Estaba Listo, Ambas Rubias Estaban Listas Y Gritando Tan Fuerte Soltaron Sus Poderosos Y Letales Ataques

**¡!Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

…**.."Tiro Fínale"…**

**MAMI-SAN:** _**"Cañón Clúster Glorius"**_**…¡Fuego!..**

Ambos Ataques Blanco Y Dorado Salieron Disparados Impactando De Lleno El Uno Con El Otro Generando Un Poderoso Destello Dorado Que Las Cubrió Por Completo Hasta Que Se Escuchó A Mami-San Decir Algo

**MAMI-SAN:** **¡Load Sobre Carga!**

De Repente El Disparo Del Cañón De Mami-San Supero Al Tiro Fínale De Su Oscura Versión Dando De Lleno Contra Ella Desintegrándola Poco A Poco Solo Para Ver Como Ella Sonreía Susurrando Un ¿Gracias**?...¡BBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!** Con Una Poderosa Explosión Había Terminado La Prueba De Mami-San Quién Ahora Tenían Un Nuevo Poder Y Había Superado Sus Miedos Y Temores Sintiéndose Libre Sin Ningún Peso A Su Alma Ni Cuerpo.

…...

**BEBE VS OSCURA BEBE**

Nunca En Su Corta Vida Había Sentido Algo De Miedo Solo Aquella Vez Que Homura La Asesino Y La Vez Que Vio Como Era Cambiada La Ley Del Ciclo Ahora Justo A Hora Tenia Que Superar Su Última Prueba Que Akemi Y La Otra Mami-San Les Habían Puesto Por Eso Bebe No Se Daría Por Vencida A Un Teniendo Frete A Frente A Una Oscura Versión De Sí Misma, Y En Un Arranque De Velocidad Ella Se Posiciono Detrás De Su Oscura Versión Y Sacando Una Especie De Barra De Caramelo Intento Golpearla Con Toda Sus Fuerzas**…¡Crack!...**Un Sonoro Crujido Se Escuchó Y Vio Con Sorpresa Como La Barra De Grueso Caramelo Se Había Hecho Añicos Con Golpear La Cara De Su Oscura Versión, Pero Grande Fue Su Sorpresa Cuando Esta La Tomo De Uno De Sus Tobillos Y Con Una Monstruosa Fuerza La Estampo Un Par De Veces En El Suelo Para Luego ¡**Zassss**! Recibir Una Poderosa Patada Que Envió A Una Bebe Maltratada Contra Una De Las Paredes Estrellándose Bruscamente…!Coopff! Para Luego Caer Al Suelo Con Unos Cuantos Huesos Fisurados A Un Así Levanto Su Pequeña Cabeza Hacía El Frente Y Vio Como Su Oscura Versión Se Acercaba Con Las Palmas De Las Manos Sobre Su Destrozado Y Sangriento Rostro Cubriéndolo Una Vez Cerca De Bebe Ella Quito Sus Manos De Golpe Mostrando Un Horrible Y Desfigurado Rostro De Payaso

**¡KKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...**Se Escuchó Un Fuerte Grito De Bebe Debido A Ese Mortal Susto Que Sufrió Por Parte De Su Versión Oscura

La Oscura Bebe Veía Como Bebe Estaba Aterrada Por Ese Susto Entonces Ella Saco De Su Espalda Una Gran Botella De Cristal Rota Y Alzándola Con La Intención De Atacar Bebe Pero Antes**…¡Paaaaaaaammmmmmmm!** Un Poderoso Derechazo Por Parte De Bebe Hizo Retroceder A Su Contraparte La Cuál Rodo Varios Metro De Distancia Bebe Estaba Tensa Y Con Mucho Miedo No Recordaba Desde La Ultima Vez Que Sintió Tanto Miedo Pero Ahora Era Un Miedo Con Una Presión Abrumadora Clamando Su Sangre A Un Así Como Pudo Ella Encaro A Su Oscura Versión Frente A Frente Con Una Mirada De Determinación Mientras La Otra Con Un Terrorífico Rostro Mostraba Una Macabra Sonrisa, ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh¡ Bebe Salió Corriendo Hacía Ella Mientras Hacía Aparecer Decenas Y Decenas De Burbujas Que Comenzaron A Atacar A Su Oscura Versión**…¡BOOOM!...¡BOOOM!...¡BOOOM!...¡BOOOM!...¡BOOOM!...**Al Hacer Contacto En El Suelo Estas Explotaban Generando Una Neblina Que Comenzó A Expandirse Impidiendo La Visibilidad Tanto Para Bebe Como Para Su Otro Yo Oscuro

**BEBE:** Ahhh…(¿Dónde Esta Tengo Que Saberl- / Pensaba Bebe Pero Fue Sacada De Sus Pensamientos Cuando De Pronto Sintió Un Gran Dolor En Su Abdomen

Bebe Cayo De Rodillas Al Suelo Solo Para Darse Cuenta Que Ese Dolor Era Proveniente De Una Gran Herida Que Tenía La Cuál Sangraba, Haciendo Presión Y Agregando Algo De Energía Magíca Logro Parar El Sangrado Pero A Un Sintiendo Dolor

"_Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja…¡Verdad Que Fue Divertido! Deberías Ver Tu Expresión Ja Jaaaaaaaa"_

Una Maniaca Voz Resonó Por Todo El Lugar Aterrando A Bebe Ya Que Había Comenzado A Temblar No Sabía Si Era De Miedo O Nervios, De Repente Escucho Como Alguien Se Acercaba Poco A Poco Bebe Sabiendo Que Quedarse Así Era Mala Idea Y A Un Con Esa Dolorosa Herida Se Puso De Pie Para Ver Quien Era…Grave Error…Frente A Ella Estaba Su Oscura Versión Con Esa Cara Y Sonrisa Macabra Que La Perturbaba Algo Que Llamo Su Atención Fue Que Su Oscura Versión Tenía Un Gran Daño En Su Costado Derecho Ya Que Tenía Toda La Ropa De Ese Lado Desgarrada Y Quemada Además De Que Le Faltaba Medio Brazo El Cuál Este Escurría A Un Algo De Sangre, Más Arriba En Su Rostro Tenia La Mitad De Su Rostro Completamente Desgarrado Faltándole Un Ojo, Oreja, Mejilla Y Pudiendo Ver Su Dentadura Para Cualquier Pequeña Esa Imagen Hubiera Sido Fuente De Horribles Pesadillas Y Traumas Lamentablemente Eso Era Real Algo Difícilmente Se Olvidaría Si Saberlo Bebe Temblaba Del Miedo Mientras Lagrimas Recorrían Sus Blancas Y Sucias Mejillas

"_Oye ¿Qué Pasa Te Comió La Lengua El Gato? Jaaaaaa…¡Vamos Tienes Que Admitirlo Esos Ataques Fueron Divertidos"_ / Contesto Con Alegría Su Desfigurada Versión Quien Daba Volteretas

**BEBE:** ¿Co…Co…Como…Es…Qu….Que…Es..Estés..Así? / Pregunto Bebe A Un Con Ese Brutal Terror

"_Ja Jaaaaaaaaa Deberías Ver Tu Cara Estas Muerta Del Miedo Ja Ja Ja ¡Incluso Estas Llorando! Nada Más Falta Que Mojes Tus Pantis De Miedo…Jajaja, Bueno Ya Me Reí Lo Suficiente Bien Para Contestar A Tus Estúpidas Preguntas Sencillo Mocosa El Como Me Veo Es Producto De Tus Ataques Con Esas Burbujas Unas Cuantas Me Alcanzaron Y ¡BOOOM! Después De Eso Quede Así ¡Vaya Si Que Fue Divertido! Y Referente A Tu Herida Sencillo Mocosa Mira A Mi Amiguito Con Él Te Raje Como A Un Pavo Jaaaaaaa, Bien Basta De Juegos Infantiles"…_

Fueron Las Palabras De Su Deforme Versión Oscura Quién Solo Mostro Una Aterradora Sonrisa Macabra En Su Deforme Rostro Y En Un Estallido De Velocidad…**¡Glumm!** Tomo Por El Cuello A Una Aterrada Bebe Y Con Una Monstruosa Fuerza Esta La Estampo Varias Veces Contra El Suelo Para Luego Tomarla De Un Pie Y Lanzarla Contra Varios Escombros Donde Quedo Una Herida Bebe Que Muy Apenas Estaba Consiente A Lo Lejos Miraba Como Su Deforme Y Oscura Versión Se Acercaba A Ella A Paso Lento Pero Aterrador Bebe Quien Ahora Se Encontraba Algo Herida Comenzó A Lanzarle Todos Sus Ataques Mágicos Que Le Pudieran Hacerle Daño La Había Lanzado De Nuevo Sus Explosivas Burbujas Pero Estas Estallaban Causándole Ahora Solo Un Leve Ardor , Sus Diferentes Magias De Defensa Fueron Totalmente Inútiles Contra Ella, Incluso El Atacarla Con Distintos Familiares Que Tenían Nada Sirvió Bebe Viéndose Presionada Decidió Utilizar Una De Sus Mejores Cartas

Bebe Se Paró Y Levantando Ambos Brazos Hacia El Frente De Ella Creo Un Circulo Mágico Gris Para Que Después Comenzaran A Aparecer Decenas De Círculos Mágicos En Los Lados De Ella Y De Estos Surgieron Cientos De Cubiertos Como Tenedores, Cuchillos Y Cucharas Cuando Todo Estaba Listo Con Un Solo Aplauso Decenas Y Decenas De Cubiertos Fueron Disparados En Contra De Su Desfigurada Y Oscura Versión Quien A Un Con Una Macabra Sonrisa Avanzaba A Paso Lento Mientras Esta Era Completamente Cubierta Por Todos Los Cubiertos Hasta Que Ya No Se Movió Solo Se Podía Ver Un Pequeño Bulto De Cubiertos Los Cuáles Comenzaron A Sangrar Bebe Al Ver Esto Lanzo Con Su Poca Energía Un Hechizo Mágico

**BEBE:** Es Hora O Nunca _**"Cheese Tonel Punch"**_ / Dijo Bebe Mientras Alzaba Los Brazos Y De La Nada Aparecía Un Enorme Cubo De Queso Masivo Y Mirando Hacia Donde Estaba Su Ahora "Derrotada" Versión, Le Arrojo Ese Enorme Cubo De Queso Sobre Ella**…..¡Crrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

Al Parecer Todo Había Acabado Para Bebe…..Lastima Que No Fuera Así…De Repente Se Sintió Un Leve Temblor Que Al Parecer Venia De Un Solo Lugar…Del Enorme Cubo De Queso

**¡BBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!.**

Donde Alguna Vez Se Encontraba Un Enorme Cubo De Queso Ahora Solo Se Encontraba Un Cráter De Mediano Tamaño Del Cuál Salía Una Desfigurada Y Oscura Bebe Con Un Rostro Ahora Más Deforme Pero Con Esa Sonrisa Macabra Ella Ahora Se Dirigía Hacía Bebe Pero Ahora Más Rápido Lo Cuál Aterro A Bebe Quién Trato De Huir A Un Que Significara Perder La Última Prueba, Entonces Trato De Caminar…Solo Para Darse Cuenta De Que En Ambas Piernas Tenía Incrustados Algunos Cubiertos Impidiéndole Correr O Moverse…¡…!

"¡…!"

**¡Splaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssshhhhh!** Se Pudo Ver Por Unos Instantes Como La Oscura Y Desfigurada Versión De Bebe Había Tomado Por Los Tobillos A Una Aterrada Bebe Para Levantarla Y Estrellarla Violentamente De Un Solo Intento Dejándola A Un Más Herida Que Antes Ahora Bebe Se Encontraba Con Una Pierna Rota Mientras Que Tenia Varías Fracturas En Su Cuerpo Y De Su Cabeza Escurría Algo De Sangre En Su Rostro A Un Mostraba Miedo El Cuál Aumento Al Ver De Cerca A Su Oscura Versión Quién A Un Mostraba Esa Macabra Sonrisa Esta Se Acercó Para Susurrarle A Bebe Algo

"_(Anone) Sabes Algo Toda Era Divertido Nunca Me Había Divertido Tanto Desde Que Estaba Sola Y Solo Podía Matar Alegremente Para Sonreír Ja Ja Ja ¡Ves A Un Sigue Siendo Divertido! ¿Qué Dices Continuamos Divirtiéndonos? Ja Ja Ja ¡Bien Como Tú Quieras Vamos A Divertirnos Hasta Morir De La Diversión!"…_

Fueron Las Palabras Que Escucho De Su Oscura Y Deforme Versión Que Sin Ningún Remordimiento Tomo Por El Cuello A Una Mal Herida Bebe Y "Plammmmmm" De Un Solo Puñetazo Había Clavado Su Cuchillo Sobre El Abdomen De Bebe Quién Solo Pudo Hacer Una Mueca De Dolor**…!Splasssssssssssssssssssss!...**Nuevamente Bebe Había Sido Arrojada Violentamente Contra El Piso Donde Esta Ves Quedo Sin Moverse, De Repente Sintió Un Peso Extra Y Miro Dando Cuenta Que Era Su Versión Oscura Quien Estaba Sobre Ella Quién Nuevamente La Tomo Del Cuello Y Sin Esperar Comenzó A Abofetear A Bebe **¡Plas!... ¡Plas!... ¡Plas!... ¡Plas!... ¡Plas!... ¡Plas!... ¡Plas!...**

"_Vamos Si No Tratas De Golpearme O Por Lo Menos Defenderte No Es Divertido Así Que Vamos Defiéndete Y Haz Que Sea Divertido Jeeeeeeeeee"_

Era Lo Que Su Versión Oscura Decía Mientras Abofeteaba A Bebe Para Después Comenzar A Golpearla Allí Mismo En El Suelo Sobre Ella Quien Golpeaba A Bebe Con Esa Expresión Macabra, Bebe Tenia La Cara Llena De Golpes E Hinchada Junto A Un Ojo Morado, Debido A Esos Golpes Bebe Tenía La Mirada Perdida Como Si Ya No Pensara Nada Como Si Ya En trance Estuviera Poco A Poco Comenzaba A Cerrar Los Ojos…Pero Justo Antes De Que Los Cerrara Por Completo Recordó Aquella Vez Que Conoció A Mami-San Cuando Ella Era Una Bruja A Pesar Que No Fue Una Buena Manera De Haberse Conocido, Luego Recordó La Vez Que Madoka La Trajo Con La Ley Del Ciclo, Aquella Vez Que Acompaño A Mami-San Cuando Fueron Encerradas En La Gema De Homura, Los Buenos Y Hermosos Momentos Que Paso Con Mami-San Y Con Las Amigas De Esta Así Como Los Deliciosos Dulces Que Ella Preparaba. Incluso Las Cacerías En La Que Acompañaba A La Rubia En Ellas Siempre Valoraba A Bebe Ya Sea Como Apoyo De Soporte O Como Una Gran Amiga Ella Estaba Feliz Pues Ya No Estaba Sola Y Para Bebe Ella La Había Sacado De Su Soledad Y Locura Ya Que Si Ella Desaparecía Dejaría Sola Y Triste A Mami-San Ante La Idea De Eso En Su Mente Apareció La Imagen De Una Mami-San Llorando Amargamente…

…**¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!..**

Un Brillo Dorado Cubrió A Una Moribunda Bebe Por Completo Sorprendiendo A Su Oscura Versión Quien No Se Esperó Un Poderoso Puño Que Impacto Contra Su Cara Mandadora A Rodar A Lejos De Allí Bebe Poco A Apoco Se Levantaba Viendo Que Tenia El Brazo Extendido Dando A Entender Que Ella Había Dado El Golpe El Brillo Dorado Brillo Una Vez Más Para Luego Desaparecer En Un Destello Cuando Eso Sucedió Mostro A Una Bebe Ahora Diferente Ahora Era Un Poco Alta, Tenia Su Mismo Cabello Platino Pero Ahora En Una Sola Trenza Con 1 Listón Negro Al Final De Esta Sobre Su Cabeza Había Un Gorro Ancho Rojo Con Detalles En Líneas Doradas Tipo Boina Que Cubría La Parte Superior De Su Cabeza, En Los Costados De Su Cabeza Había Dos Clip De Cabello Con Forma De Conejos, En Su Cuello Había Un Pequeño Collar Con Una Media Luna Dorada, Vestía Un Vestido De 2 Piezas Tipo Loli Gótica Sin Mangas Color Rojo Vino Con Holanes Negros, Sobre Sus Hombros Traía Una Pequeña Chaqueta Abierta Igual De Roja Con Trazos En Café Simulando Una Cruz Esta Tenia Al Final De Los Codos Holanes Negros Además De Unos Moños Dorados En Ambos Hombros, En Las Manos Tenia Unos Guantes Negros Que Cubrían En Su Totalidad Sus Manos Los Cuáles Tenían Unas Gemas Rubí Alrededor, Su Vestido En La Parte De Abajo Tenia Alrededor Unos Holanes Negros Igual Sobre Su Vestido Había Unas Líneas Café Que Circulaban En Puntas La Parte Media De Este, Por Último Bebe Ahora Tenia Agarrando Con Su Brazo Derecho Un Gran Martillo Circular Dorado Con Detalles Rojos La Estructura Y Diseño De Dicho Martillo Parcia Ser Como Si Estuviera Hecho Co 2 Poderosas Turbinas Giratorias De Impacto Con Un Mango Totalmente Negro Con La Parte Baja Dorada Con Detalles Rojos Bebe Había Logrado Alcanzar El **"Trans Shoujo Arms"** Ahora Solo Tenía Que Terminar Con Su Prueba Final.

**N / A:** Para Ser Específicos El atuendo Y Traje De Bebe Es El Atuendo De "Vita" Del Anime (Nanoha Lycral As)

Mirando Hacía Donde Había Salido Disparada Su Oscura Versión De Ella Vio Como Esta Se Había Logrado Levantar Pero Ahora Adolorida Mirándola Con Su Horroroso Rostro Solo Que Esta Vez Sin Mostrar Esa Macabra Sonrisa Muy Apenas Se Podía Mostrar Una Leve Sonrisa Pero No De Esas Macabras Si No Una De Alivio

" _Veo Que Lo Has Logrado Beb-"_

¡Dime Nagisa Ese Es Mi Verdadero Nombre Y Sí He Logrado Regresarte A Un Que Sea Un Golpe Es Hora De Acabar Con Esto! / Hablo Con Determinación La Ahora Llamada Nagisa

"_Bien Nagisa ¡Haz Hecho Esto Divertido Como Era De Esperarse! Supongo Que La Diversión Tiene Que Terminar Por Hoy Así Que Ven Y Atácame Demuéstrame Lo Mucho Que Haz Mejorado" _/ Dijo Ella

La Oscura Bebe Se Alejo De Nagisa Unos 15 Metros Y Con Su Único Brazo Sosteniendo Su Ensangrentado Cuchillo Para Que De Un Momento A Otro Apareciera Un Gran Brazo Espectral Enorme El Cuál También Tenía Un Gran Cuchillo Tipo Sierra, Todo El Cuerpo De La Oscura Bebe Se Vio Cubierta Por Una Extraña Bruma Oscura Que La Había Cubierto Solo Una Macabra Sonrisa Se Podía Apreciar Una Vez Lista Solo Susurro Una Pequeña Frase

"_¡Es Hora De Que Superes Tus Miedos Nagisa-Chan Y Podrás Hacerle Frente A Lo Que Venga…Sayonara…Bay...Bay!"_

En Un Gran Estallido De Velocidad Salió Corriendo Velozmente Hacía Nagisa Quien Tenía La Mirada Gacha Y Con Su Brazo Derecho Alzo Su Dorado Martillo El Cual comenzó A Brillar Hasta Que El Mismo Brillo Apareció Una Pequeña Cruz Cuadrada Con Un Nucleó Brillante

**NAGISA**:_**"!First Do Ubreak Prismatic¡" **_¡Ahhhhhhhhh! / Dijo Nagisa Con Un Gran Grito Y Mientras Una Pequeña Lagrima Recorría Su Mejilla Un Poderoso Impacto Dorado Choco Contra Una Oscura Bebe Quien Iba Corriendo Hacia Ella Con Un Brazo Espectral Sosteniendo Un Cuchillo Igual Espectral, Allí Sucedió...

**¡BBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Una Gran Explosión Retumbaba En Varios Lugares Para Después Observar Como Se Generaba Un Domo Energía Es El Cuál Por Pocos Instantes Se Pudo Observar Como La Versión Oscura De Bebe Desaparecía Poco A Poco En Su Rostro Solo Había Una Alegre Sonrisa Sin Todos Esos Rasgos Dementes Mientras Desaparecía Debido A La Intensidad Del Ataque

**NAGISA:** Se Esforzaron Mucho Para Podernos Dar Su Apoyo Y Gracias A Eso Superamos Nuestros Miedos / Decía Nagisa Mientras Miraba A Los Oscuros Cielos Nocturnos

…

**MADOKA VS OSCURA MADOKA**

**¡Rataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!...** _**"Tremerk Black Lotus"**_

**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!..**.Se Podía Observar Por Todo El Lugar Como Una Gran Estela De Polvo Se Levantaba Por Todo El Lugar Dificultando La Visión Visual, Pero A Un Así Se Podía Ver Decenas Y Decenas De Balas Mágicas Por Aquí Y Por Acá Además De Una Que Otro Ataque Mágico Y Explosión, De Repente Todo Disparo Y Explosión Ceso…**!Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrr**!...De Entre El Polvo Salió Una Figura Derrapando Sobre El Suelo Quién Resulto Ser Madoka La Cuál Vestía El Mismo Atuendo Que Homura Solo Que En Colores Rosa Por Como Respiraba Agitada Se Podía Decir Que Había Estado Peleando Con Todo Ya Que Su Atuendo Presentaba Rasgaduras Y Una Que Otra Quemadura Además De Suciedad Madoka Miraba Hacia Enfrente De Ella Justo En Ese Momento Se Hizo A Un Lado Evitando Que Una Gran Flecha Le Atravesara El Pecho…

"_Vaya Tienes Buenos Reflejos Madoka-San Pero Eso No Te Servirá De Mucho Estúpida"_

Frente A Ella Aparecía Caminando Su Oscura Versión Sin Ningún Rasguño Venía A Paso Tranquilo Cuando Llego Cerca De Madoka Levanto La Mirada Mostrando Una Expresión Como La De Homura Un Poco Desquiciada, Solo Para Volver A Atacar A Madoka Con Rifle Semi Automático M4 Solo Que Este Al Momento De Disparar Generaba Cierta Explosión Que Arrastro Nuevamente Por Los Suelos A Madoka Que Por Suerte Había Logrado Crear Un Círculo Mágico De Su Tamaño A Tiempo

**MADOKA:** ¿Cómo Es Posible Que Seas Demasiado Poderosa Si Te Atacado Con Mis Ataques Mágicos Más Fuertes? / Decía Madoka Algo Consternada Y Agobiada

"_Jaaaaaaaaa..Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja….Por Lo Visto De Entre Ustedes 5 Tu Eres La Más Ingenua Y Tonta Madoka-San Incluso Nagisa Es Más Lista Que Tu Jaaaaa"_ / Reía Fuertemente Su Oscura Versión Quién Se Sujetaba El Estómago Por La Fuerte Risa

**MADOKA:** ¡Heee...! ¿A Que Te Refieres?... ¡Hey Responde! / Decía Madoka Algo Enojada

"_Tsk…En Verdad Eres Un Fastidio Pero Si Tanto Quieres Saber Es Sencillo Baka-Doka Para Empezar Yo Al Igual Que Las "Otras Oscuras" Soy Una Parte De Ustedes, Una Parte Que Tiene El Mismo Poder Actual Que Ustedes, Somos Sus Más Profundos Deseos Y Anhelos Frustrados, Somos Y Representamos Su Dolor, Miedo Y Angustias, Somos Aquello Que Ustedes No Lograron, Básicamente Somos Su Yo Interior Que Esta Sepultado En Lo Más Profundo De Todo Eso Al Igual Soportamos Ese Dolor Que Ha Ustedes Las Agobia…¡Por Eso Soy Tan Fuerte Y Más Fuerte Que Tu!"..._

**MADOKA:** ¡N..O..No..E..So..Eso No ..Puede..¡No Tiene Que Ser Mentira!...

Mientras Madoka Negaba Eso Con Lagrimas Saliendo De Su Rostro No Se Dio Cuenta Cunado De Repente Su Oscura Versión Estaba Frente A Ella Con La Mirada Oculta Por Su Cabello Pero Con Una Mueca De Enojo Cerca De Su Boca, Cuando Por Fin Madoka Se Dio Cuenta De Su Presencia Al Alzar Su Mirada…Vio Con Terror Como Ella Sostenía Un Especie De Cañón Largo, Grueso Con 4 Picos En La Punta

**N / A:** (Es El Mismo Cañón Que Usa Black Rock Shooter En La Ova Del Anime)

…**¡Zaaaaaaaasssssssssss!...!Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu¡**…De Un Solo Golpe Madoka Había Sido Enviada Hacía Arriba A Gran Altura Mientras De Su Cabeza Escurría Un Poco De Sangre Además De Una Herida Fuerte Al Parecer Madoka Había Quedado Inconsciente Tras Ese Golpe Ya Que Solo Se Veía Una Expresión De Dolor En Su Rostro Poco A Poco Madoka Comenzó A Perder Altura Y Comenzó A Caer En Picada A Un Inconsciente, Su Oscura Versión Solo Veía Eso Poniendo Una Mano Sobre Sus Ojos A Modo De Visor Mientras Soltaba Un Silbido

" _(Silbido De Sorpresa) ¡Ups! Creo Que Me Pase Bueno Hay Que Despertar A Esa Idiota" _

Dijo Para Que En Ese Momento Su Cañón Se Transformara En Una Larga Y Poderosa Súper-Bazuca Mb-20 Tipo Norteamericana Color Negro Y Sin Remordimiento Alguno Tomo Posición Y "**Clic**" Disparo Un Poderoso Proyectil Tipo Mortero Hacía Una Inconsciente Madoka La Cuál Al Acercarse Dicho Proyectil**….¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!** Una Mediana Explosión De Calibre Considerable Había Explotado Al Impactar Con Madoka De Repente De Dicha Explosión Cae Brutalmente El Cuerpo De Madoka El Cuál Ahora Tenia Quemaduras De 1er Grado Y Una Que Otra De 2do Grado Además Parte De Su Atuendo Había Sido Desgarrado, Quemado Y Destrozado Además Sus Heridas Ahora Eran Más Graves…De Repente El Maltrecho Cuerpo De Madoka Comenzó A Temblar Y Con Un Gran Esfuerzo Esta Comenzó A Tratar De Levantarse Poco A Poco Madoka Se Había Levantado Y Estaba De Pie A Un Que Ahora Sus Heridas Sangraban Parte De Su Cabello Estaba Sucio, Alborotado Y Maltratado Por Las Quemaduras, Tenía Un Ojo Derecho Cerrado Debido A Que De Arriba Sangraba Una Herida De Su Cabeza, Sus Mangas Estaban Destrozadas Al Igual Que Sus Medías Pero A Un Así Con Su Único Ojo Observaba A Su Oscura Versión Que Tenía Una Sonrisa Como La De Homura Sonrisa Seductora Que Siempre Mostraba Y En Un Pestañeo Su Oscura Versión Estaba Frente A Ella Tomándola De La Barbilla Y Sonriéndole Como Lo Hacía Homura Y De Repente Le Susurro Con La Voz De Homura Algo Que La Saco De Sí…

"_Es Por Eso Que No Me Puedes Derrotar Madoka Además Así Siempre Has Sido Tú Tan Solo Recuerda Todas Esas Líneas De Tiempo Que Visito Homura Intentándote Salvarte Tan Solo Mírate En Todas O La Mayoría De Ellas Eres Una Debilucha, Soñadora, Demasiado Infantil, Tonta, Boba, Ingenua, Siempre Necesitabas De Otros Para Poder Pelear Y A Un Así Con Ese Enorme Poder Eras Completamente Inútil Y Un Estorbo A Un No S Como Homura Le Hacía Para Poder Ayudarte Pese A Tu Debilidad No Eres Más Que Un Inútil Y Estúpido Estorbo La Única Madoka Que Tal Vez Merezca Mis Respecto Son 2 La Madoka De Línea De Tiempo Donde Provenía La Homura Original Que Tantas Veces Trataba De Salvarte Viéndote Morir Patéticamente Mientras Veía Como Llegaba El Fin De Sus Mundo Solo Para Partir De Nuevo Una Vez Más…Y La Otra Madoka Es Aquella Mahou Shoujo Aquella Puelli Magí Que Se Sacrificó Así Misma Y Detuvo La Maldición De Aquellas Mahou Shoujos, Aquella Chica Que Se Convirtió En Una Diosa Que Creo Una Manera De Limpiar Su Dolor Y Desesperación Esa Madoka Merece Mis Respectos…Pero Esa Madoka Ya No Eres Tú…"_

Termino De Decir Su Oscura Versión Quién Ahora Tenia Sujeta A Una Moribunda Madoka De Su Cuello Mientras Ella Lloraba En Silencio Amargamente Pues Sin Darse Cuenta Su Oscura Versión La Había Tomado Del Cuello Y Había Comenzado A Mostrarle Los Recuerdos De Las Líneas Del Tiempo A Las Que Homura Viajo Tratando De Salvarla Y Evitar Su Destino Condenándose A Ella Misma, Madoka Lloraba Con Unos Quejidos De Como Si De Ahogarse Se Tratara A Un Que No Era Eso Realmente Era El Dolor De Saber Todo Lo Anterior Ya Que En El Fondo Eso Era Cierto, Sin Más Que Decir Su Oscura Versión La Soltó Pero Antes Sin Darle Un Buen Puñetazo En El Estómago Que Le Izo Escupir Saliva Y Sangre Madoka Estaba En El Suelo Arrodillado Llorando Amargamente Por Unos Instantes Hasta Que Unos Pasos Llamaron Su Atención Y Vio Como Su Oscura Versión Dio La Vuelta Y Frente A Ella Apareció Una Puerta Que Decía Salida Mientras Caminaba Hizo Aparecer De 2 Círculos Mágicos Un Par De Escopetas Dobles Rojas Recortadas Con Unos Ganchos Como De Pesca Pero Con Dientes De Sierra Justo Cuando Estaba A Un Metro De Distancia Madoka Pregunto

**MADOKA:** ..Etto..¿Qué Sucede Con Nuestra Prueba? / Preguntaba Madoka Quién Ya Había Dejado De Llorar Pero A Un Tenía Esos Espasmo Como De Hipo

"_Y ¿Todavía Lo Preguntas Bahhhh….Si Que Eres Tonta Sencillo Mira…Ya Me Arte De Ver Como Llorabas Y Aceptabas Lo Débil E Inútil Que Eres, Sabes Ya Me Arte De Eso Como Veo Que No Podrás Superarme A Mí Que Soy Aquello Que Te Dije He Decidido Que No Tiene Caso Seguir Peleando Contra Ti Y Menos Tiene Sentido El Matarte Así Que Sencillamente Voy A Ver A Tus Amigas Tal Vez Ellas Si Me Den Pelea Y A Lo Mejor Me Superen Cosa Que Tu No Jeeeeeeee Bueno Espero Que Logren Ya Que Voy A Jugar Sucio A Mami-San La Matare Arrancándole La Cabeza Una Vez Más Espero Ver Su Rostro Lleno De Terror Ja Ja Ja Jaaaa, Oh Pero Espera A Nagisa La Meteré En Una Gran Licuadora Con Cientos De Cubiertos Y Cuchillos Y La Are Pure De Queso Rojo Se Vera Deliciosa Jaaaaaaa, A Sayaka Le Arrancare Lenta Y Dolorosamente Su Corazón Y Lo Mejor Are Que Crea Que Su Fallido Amor Kyosuke Sea Quien Se Lo Arranca Jjaaaaa Jaaa Sera Divertido Y Por Último A Kyoko La Medio Matare A Golpes Para Luego Atarla Y Dejar Que Las Llamas Del Fuego La Consuman Al Igual Que Su Hermana Pequeña Y Sus Padres Tal Vez Eso Solo Sea Considerado Un Acto De Piedad Por Parte Mía Jaaaaa…."_ / Decía Su Oscura Versión Mientras Se Reía Macabramente

Madoka Había Dejado De Llorar Había Dejado De Sentir Esa Sensación De Hipo Tenia La Cara Agachada Pero Sus Ojos Estaban Completamente En Shock Por Todo Lo Escuchado De Su Oscura Versión Mientras Se Reía Sínicamente ¿Qué Acaso Iba Repetir El Dolor De Cada Una De Ellas De Sus Amigas No Eso Sería Mucho Para Ellas Incluso Para Ella De Repente Comenzó A Escuchar Todo Lo Que Su Oscura Versión Le Había Dicho Pero En Cada Palabra De Débil Frente A Ella Aparecía Las Veces Que Lucho Junto A Las Demás, Cuando Escuchaba Tonta O Boba Frente Ella Aparecía Las Veces Que Sabía Que Hacer O Que Sentía Cada Una De Ellas, Cuando Se Convirtió En Una Diosa, Así Vio Que En Cada Palabra Hiriente Aparecía La Imagen De Ella Luchando Ferozmente, Fuertemente, Audazmente Y En Compañía De Sus Amigas Pensando En Proteger Todo Aquello Que Ellas Apreciaban…Todas Esas Imágenes Le Dieron Una Sola Cosa…Ella Kaname Madoka Puelli Magí De La Esperanza, Valerosa Mahou Shoujo, Aquella Que Incluso Llego A Ser Una Diosa Por Protegerlos…No Era Una Débil, Debilucha, Tonta, Idiota, Estorbo Ni Nada De Eso Ella Era La Fuerte Y Poderosa Madoka…

"_Bueno Como Veo Que No Hay Más Que Hacer Bay Bay Baka-Dok…_

**¡RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!** De Repente Y Antes De Que Si Quiera Tocara La Puerta La Oscura Versión De Madoka Fue Totalmente Cubierta Por Decenas Y Decenas De Balas Que Hicieron Que Callera Brutalmente Al Suelo Mientras Alcanzaba A Ver Como La Puerta Era Hecha Añicos Cuando Cesaron Las Ráfagas De Balas Trato De Pararse Lo Que Le Costó Debido Al Daño Que Ahora Tenía Ese Ataque Era Una Combinación Entre Balas Blindadas Con Magia Tipo Elemental Rayo Sabiendo Quien Sería Giro Su Cabeza Solo Para Ver Un Serio Y Furioso Rostro

**MADOKA:** ¡Ni Creas Que Esto A Acabado Si Te Atreves A Dañar A Mis Amigas O Mi Familia No Dudare En Eliminarte Es Hora De Que Cambie Un Poco Y Supere Mis Miedos! / Dijo Madoka Con Determinación Mientras Estaba De Pie Firmemente Mientras Sostenía Una Pesada Ametralladora Plateada Con Detalles Dorados La Cuál A Un Humeaba Y Giraba Dando A Entender Que Fue Ella Quien Disparo

_("Supongo Que Por Fin Afrontaras Tus Temores Y Dolores") "Entonces Que Así Sea Luchemos Una Última Vez Más"_

Tras Decir Eso Último Ambas Se Lanzaron Una A La Otra La Oscura Versión Con Sus Rojas Escopetas De Ganchos Desgarradores Los Cuales Ahora Estaban Con Un Brillo Al Rojo Vivo Mientras Madoka Aventaba A Un Lado Su Pesada Ametralladora Y Hacía Aparecer Dos Pistolas Largas Cromadas Tipo Five Seven /5-9 De Calibre Especialmente Explosivo

**¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!** Cuando Ambas Estaban Por Impactar Una Contra Otra Con Sus Armas Madoka En Un Repentino Pero Audaz Movimiento Soltó Ambas Pistolas Al Aire Y Con Un Giro De Lado De 80 Grados Dando Una Fuerte Barrida A su Oscura Versión La Cuál No Pudo Reaccionar A Tiempo Y Vio Como Madoka Hacía Aparecer Sobre Su Mano Un Circulo Mágico Para Que Este Cubriera Su Mano En Un Poderoso Puño Cubierto De Diamantes Rubí**….¡Sppppppppppppllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmm!** De Un Solo Pero Poderoso Derechazo Por Parte Del Puño De Madoka Su Oscura Versión Salió Disparada Y Rebotando Por El Suelo Hasta Arrastrarse A Lo Lejos Quedando Ahora Igual De Dañada Que Madoka…

"_..Sí Que…Golpeas…Duro Ahora Creo Cometí Un Terrible Error"…_ / Decía Su Oscura Versión Mientras Trataba De Ponerse De Píe Solo Para Ver Como Una Iracunda Madoka Se Acercaba

"_¡Ups Diablos!..."_ / Dijo Ella Mientras Hacía Aparecer En Una De Sus Manos Un Subfusil Automático T-09 De Doble Cargador Comenzando A Disparar**…¡Ruuuuuuutttttutuut!...¡Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuutttttttuuuuuu!...¡Ruuuuuuuuuuuutttttuuu!...¡Clank!...¡Clank!...¡Clank!...¡Clank!...¡Clank!...¡Clank!...**

La Oscura Versión De Madoka Vio Con Sorpresa Como Madoka Había Sido Capaz De Repeler Cada Una De Las Balas Con Un Especie De Báculo Dorado Viendo Que Eso No Funcionaba Soltó Su Arma Y Convocando Sus 2 Escopetas-Garra Se Lanzó Directo Hacía Madoka La Cual Al Ver Eso Saco De Su Cintura 2 Dagas Azules Oscuras Con 3 Puntas Filosas En Cada Una Mientras En Los Mangos Tenia Unas Inscripciones Extrañas Y Por Ultimo Tenían Al Final Un Especie De Anillo, Sin Perder El Tiempo Ambas Chocaron Entre Sí Iniciando Una Pelea Cuerpo A Cuerpo Donde Disparos Mágicos Eran Repelidos Por Dos Dagas Imbuidas En Prana Y Mana Debido A La Pelea Una Leve Capa De Polvo Comenzó A Rodearlas Mientras Se Podían Observar Chispas Y Destellos

**MADOKA:** ¡No Permitiré Que Hagas Sufrir A Las Demás…No..Nunca! / Dijo Madoka Mientras Bloqueaba Cada Proyectil

La Pelea Era Tan Nivelada Que La Oscura Versión De Madoka Comenzó A Ceder Debido A Que Los Ataques Anteriores Que Le Había Lanzado A Madoka Comenzaron A Pasarle Factura Al Igual Los Contra Ataques Recibidos Contra Ella Quién Había Resistido Los Fuertes Ataques De Madoka Y En Un Descuido Por Parte De La Oscura Versión…

**¡Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmm!...¡Fffuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

De Un Solo Estoque Por Parte De Madoka Esta Había Destrozado Por Completo Las Escopetas-Garra De Su Contra Parte Y No Solo Eso De Paso Le Asesto Un Poderoso Puñetazo En El Rostro Que La Envió A Rebotar Varias Veces Sobre El Suelo Hasta Estrellarse Contra Una Parte De La Barrera Que Las Separaba De Las Demás Basta Decir Que En El Puño Estaba Envuelto En Fuego Dorado Además Tenía Una De Sus Dagas De 3 Picos…**….¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...**

De Repente Se Escuchó Un Desgarrador Grito Que Provenía De Donde Se Había Estrellado La Oscura Versión De Madoka La Cuál Vio Con Sorpresa Y Un Poco De Miedo Como Su Oscura Versión Se Levantaba Tambaleando Mientras Se Agarraba El Rostro Siendo El Lado Izquierdo El Cuál Sangraba Por Como Se Podía Ver Su Oscura Versión Tenía Una Grave Herida Que Cruz ababa Desde Su Mejilla Baja Hasta La Parte Superior De Su Cabeza La Herida Atravesaba Toda Esa Zona Dañando Completamente Su Ojo Izquierdo, Ceja Y Mejilla, Esta Cuando Se Puso De Pie Miraba A Madoka Con Una Sed De Rabia Apretando Más Su Mano Sobre Su Herida

"_¡Maldita Enana! ¡Te Matare Pagaras Por Lo Que Hiciste! Grrrrrrrr ¡También Matare A Tu Estúpida Familia De Ser Necesari-….._

**¡Spppppplllllllllllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmm! **Un Sonoro Golpe Había Sido Impactado Sobre El Estómago De La Oscura Madoka Quien Al Sentir Ese Golpe Callo De Rodillas Sujetándose El Estómago Con Ambas Manos Dejando Ver Su Grave Herida A Un Así Miro Hacia Arriba Topándose con Un Muy Serio Rostro De Madoka Que A Pesar De Esa Seriedad No Expresaba Ninguna Ira, Miedo O Terror Solo Una Clara Muestra De Seriedad Ante Su Oscura Versión Quien Miraba En Shock A Madoka

**MADOKA:** Te Lo Advertí Que Si Tratabas De Dañar A Mis Amigas Y Familia Te Dije Que No Contendría Contigo / Dijo Madoka Con Esa Expresión De Seriedad Y Madures

…Grrrrrrrrrr…Su Oscura Versión Solo Dio Un Gruñido Cuando Madoka Dijo Eso Y En Estado De Debía Y Furia Se Lanzó Contra Madoka Invocando Una Peligrosa Guadaña Negra Con Flamas Verdosas Que Además Tenían Un Gran Colmillo En La Punta Sin Más Se Lanzó Sobre Madoka Quien Al Parecer Noto El Ataque

"**¡Ya Me Tienes Harta Madoka Ya Muere De Una Maldita Vez!"… "Grid Sere Fhionmer**" / Grito Ella Mientras Dirigía Su Guadaña Hacía La Cabeza De Madoka Quién No Solo Se Movía Dejando La Oportunidad De Que Su Oscura Versión la Atacara Con Intenciones Asesinas Pero Justo Cuando Estaba A Centímetros De Que Fuera Incrustada Sobre Su Cabeza La Guadaña**…¡Crack!...**Su Oscura Versión Veía Algo Que Jamás Se Imaginó La Guadaña Había Sido Despedazada Por La Mano De Madoka La Cuál Estaba Envuelta En Una Aura Mágica De Color Rosa Aura Que Parecía Una Flama Esto Había Dejado En Shock A Un Más A su Oscura Versión

"_Pe…Ro…¿Cómo? Es Que Lograste Romper Un Arma Maldecida"_ / Decía Ella A Un En Shock Por Lo Visto

Madoka Daba Gracias Al Entrenamiento Que Tuvo Con Akemi En Aquella Dimensión Y Al Concejo Que Le Dio La Misma

**(FLASH BACK)**

Madoka Se Encontraba Tirada En El Suelo De Aquella Dimensión Estaba Agotada Debido A Que Había Terminado Un Entrenamiento De Habilidad Y Defensa Mágica Con Akemi

**MADOKA:** ¡No Puedo Quedarme Tengo Que Levantarme Le Prometí A Sayaka-Chan Y A Kyoko Que Las Acompañaría Al Igual A Mami-San Tengo Que Seguir! / Dijo Ella Con Determinación Mientras Se Paraba De Pie Y Comenzaba A Cargar Parte De Su Poder Mágico Hasta Que Detrás De Ella Apareció Cierta Bruja

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Si No Te Aseguras De Descansar Un Poco Tu Cuerpo No Resistirá Y Colapsaras Por El Sobre Esfuerzo Y Estrés Deja Eso Un Momento Y Toma Un Descanso / Dijo Ella Tranquilamente Mientras Se Sentaba Cerca De Un Especie De Roca Cuadrada Mientras Tomaba Una Botella De Agua Y Se La Lanzaba A Madoka Quien La Tomo Y Se Sentó A Lado De La Otra Akemi

**MADOKA:** Gracias Akemi-Chan Y Todavía Gracias Por El Ayudarme A Entrenar Y Recuperara Parte De Mi Poder / Dijo Ella Mientras Tomaba Agua Y Akemi Fruncía Un Poco El Seño

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ (Sigue Con Eso Del Chan….Fuuuu) De Nada Pero Veo Que Estas Batallando Con Algo Dime A Ver Si Puedo Darte Un Consejo / Decía Ella

**MADOKA:** ¡¿En Serio?¡

_**AKEMI MADOKA**_: …Sí…Dime

**Madoka:** Veras He Tenido Problemas Bloqueando Varios De Los Proyectiles Que Uso Para Practicar La Defensa De Mi Circulo Mágico Algunos De Ellos Llegan Tan Rápido Que Apenas Puedo Bloquearlos Además Tardo En Crear Ese Círculo Por Lo Que Llego A Recibir Daño En Mis Costados Y Espaldas ¿Qué Debería Hacer Akemi-Chan? / Pregunto Ella Inocentemente

La Otra Akemi Pensó Por Unos Instantes Como Solucionarlo Ya Que Para Madoka Quien Apenas Tenía El Control De Su Poder Nuevamente Se Le Dificultaba El Crear Círculos Mágicos De Defensa Al Igual Que Barreras Por Lo Que Decidió Darle Una Pequeña, Sencilla Y A La Vez Compleja Solución

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Bien El Único Consejo Que Te Puedo Dar Sería Manifiesta Tu Aura Mágica Y Moldéala A Tu Cuerpo Y Partes De Este A Manera De Que Actué Como Una Especie De Capa Blindada Y Con Eso Te Protegerá A Un Que Es Un Poco Detallosa Pero Igual Es Altamente Efectiva Mira…. / Dijo Ella

Akemi Se Había Parado Frente A Madoka A Cierta Distancia Mientras Madoka A Un Estaba Sentada Viendo Lo Que Akemi Haría Entonces Quitándose El Guante Derecho Y Arremangándose La Manga Hasta Su Ante Brazo Y Juntando Su Palma Esta Comenzó A Brillar Hasta Mostrar Una Especie De Aura Mágica De Color Violeta Con Brillo Plateado Entonces Le Hablo A Madoka

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¡Madoka-San Pon Atención Ya Que Solo Te Mostrare Una Vez! / Dijo Ella Mientras Madoka Asentía Y Observaba Detalladamente

Entonces Con Un Chasquido De Dedos Con La Otra Mano De La Tierra Salieron Disparadas 2 Grandes Rocas Que Iban A Impactar En Los Costados De Akemi, Esta Al Ver Como Venían Esas Rocas Cerro Sus Ojos Y Justo Antes De Que Las Grandes Rocas La Aplastaran**…¡Zzzzzzzzzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssss!...**De Una Sola Estocada Con Su Mano Cubierta De Aura Las Rocas Habían Sido Destrozadas Y Pulverizadas Sin Que Su Mano Haya Sufrido Algún Rasguño

**MADOKA:** O_O**…¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUWWW!...**Akemi-Chan Eso Fue Impresionante ¿Crees Que Lo Pueda Lograr? / Pregunto Ella

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Claro Que Lo Lograras Madoka-San Eso Te Lo Puedo Asegurar / Dijo Ella Con Total Sinceridad

Desde Ese Entonces Madoka Había Comenzado A Practicar El Manejo Y Control Del Aura Mágica Bajo La Supervisión De Akemi-Chan…

**(FIN DE FLASH BACK)**

Madoka Sonreía Después De Recordar Como Con La Ayuda Y Consejos De La Otra Akemi Pudo Superarse Así Misma Dejando Eso De Lado Encaro A Su Oscuro Yo

**MADOKA:** No Me Menosprecies Por Parecer Débil Que No Lo Soy Además Prometí Proteger Aquello Que Me Importa / Decía Madoka Al Mismo Tiempo Que Con Un Apretar De Su Mano**…!Crack…Crack…Crack¡** Se Vio Como La Guadaña Se Rompía En Pedazos Hasta Desaparecer

"_¡No Imposible ¿Cómo Es Que Haces Eso? Si Hace Poco Estabas Casi Derrotada Y Llorando..¿Cómo?"_ / Preguntaba Desesperada Su Oscura Versión

**MADOKA:** Sencillo Hacer Lo Correcto Y Proteger A Aquello Que Me Importa Eso Me Impulsa A Seguir Hacia Adelante Pese A Lo Que Enfrente Por Eso Sé Que Hay Personas Que A Un Creen En La Esperanza…¡Y Es Por Eso Que Lucho Por Ellos Y Por Aquello Que Aprecio! / Dijo Madoka

Al Momento De Decir Eso Con Gran Determinación El Cuerpo De Madoka Disperso Una Honda De Poder Y Poco A Poco Un Leve Brillo Dorado Comenzó A Cubrirla Por Todo Su Cuerpo**…¡Fllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!** De Repente Un Poderoso Pilar De Luz Dorada Se Hizo Presente Liberando De Nuevo Un ráfaga De Viento Y Presión Debido Al Poder Mágico Que Emanaba Hasta Que Se Vio Como Una Figura Surgía Del Pilar De Luz Que Poco A Poco Se Hacía Cada Vez Más Delgado De Este Salía Madoka Quien Ahora Lucía Más Fuerte Que Antes Ahora Tenía Su Cabello Un Poco Largo Hasta Los Hombros Un Mechón Caía De Su Lado Izquierdo Adornado Con Un Broche Dorado Con Forma De Cruz Sobre La Cuál Había Una Estrella De 5 Picos Con Un Sol En El Centro Llevaba Sobre Su Cabeza Un Especie De Sombreo-Gorro Color Blanco Con Bordes En Color Rosa Del Cuál Colgaba Un Listón De Color Dorado, Ella Ahora Vestía Un Especie De Vestido Negro De Cuero Con Cuello Con Bordes En Dorados Con Forma De Alas, Sin Mangas Que Llegaba Hasta Medio Muslo Tenia Un Cierre Igual De Dorado Con Hebillas Que Llegaba Hasta Su Vientre Plano Sobre Este Había Pequeños Broches Cuadrados A Modo De Accesorio, En El Cuello Parecía Que La Tela Estaba Cubierta De Otra Fina Tela Igual De Dorada A Modo De Juego Con El Traje, Sobre Los Hombros Traía Puesta Una Pequeña Chaqueta Blanca Abierta Con Bordes Violetas Sobre Sus Hombros Estaba Dibujado 2 Grandes Rombos Oscuros Azules Con Bordados Dorados, Al Final De Las Mangas Tenia El Diseño Un Poco Holgado Donde Se Podía Ver Que Llevaba 2 Guantes Sin Dedos Los Cuales Tenía Una Placa Dorada Sobre Estos Con El Diseño De Una Estrella Dentro De Un Sol, Vestía Unas Medías Negras Con Diseños De Bordes Dorado Al Final De Estas Que Le Llegaban A Medio Muslo, Traía Unas Largas Botas Blancas De Suela Alta Con Punta Dorada Que Le Llegaban Hasta Las Rodillas Las Cuáles Eran De Broche En 3 Tiras, Ahora Como Arma Principal Sostenía Con Su Mano Derecha Un Extraño Báculo Dorado Con Diseños De Flamas Grabadas En Este Además De Unas Líneas Rectas Desde La Punta De Abajo Hasta Llegar Al Otro Extremo Donde Se Encontraba Una Cruz Igual Dorada Encerrada Dentro De Un Aro Con Diseños De Flamas A Su Alrededor Simulando Un Sol Encerrando Una Cruz De Mucho Aro Salían Resaltando Las 3 Puntas Superiores Con Forma De Vector De que Tenía Unas Frases Grabadas En Cada Extremo, En Su Espalda Surgieron 2 Pares De 4 Alas Ligeras En Tonalidades Doradas, En Os Costados De Su Cintura Tenia 2 Protecciones Doradas Como De Samurái Junto A La Parte Baja De Una Gabardina Negra Con Bordes Dorados De Donde Colgaban Sus Dagas De 3 Puntas Ahora Doradas, Detrás De Su Cintura Tenia Su Arco El Cuál Estaba Tal Y Como Era Por Último Lo Más Sorprendente Fue Que En Su Ojo Izquierdo El Cual Debería Ser De Color Rosa Rubí Se Podía Apreciar Que Era Dorado Con El Diseño De Una Hélice De 3 Puntas Largas Dejando Un Espacio Circular En El Centro Donde Se Hallaba Un Pequeño Punto Las Hélices Parecían Tener Una Cuchilla Como De Oz En Cada Punta…¡Era Un Ojo Con El **"Rebelión Mode De Akemi"**!

**MADOKA:** ¡Bien Estoy Lista Para Terminar Con Todo Esto¡ / Dijo Madoka Con Una Expresión Alegre

Madoka Había Logrado Alcanzar El **"Trans Shoujo Arms"** Junto Al **"Rebelión Mode"** Sin Saber Que Ahora Tal Vez Podía Hacerle Frente A Homura

La Oscura Versión De Madoka Pese A Sus Heridas No Podía Salir Del Shock Por La Impresión Pero Meneando Su Cabeza A Los Lados Salió De Su Transe Y Encarando Nuevamente A Madoka Ella Hizo Aparecer En Su Brazo Izquierdo Un Especie De Cañón Lleno De Cientos De Agujas Laser Mientras Que En Su Otra Mano Esta Comenzó A hincharse Para Transformarse En Una Grotesca Garra De Bestia La Cuál Era Oscura

"_(Supongo Que Por Fin Madoka Supero Sus Miedos Es Hora De Terminar Con Esto)…¡Ven Es Hora De Que Esto Acabe ¡Demuéstrame Lo Que Has Mejorado!"_

**MADOKA:** ¡Yo También Lo Creo Y Es Hora De Que Esto Acabe Ah Por Cierto Gracias Por Eso… / Fue Lo Que Dijo Madoka A Su Oscura Versión Quién Sonrió De Medio Lado Captando El Mensaje

…**¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...**

Y Con Un Gran Grito De Aliento Ambas Se Lanzaron Una Contra La Otra**…¡Takssssss!...**Fue El Impacto Entre El Báculo De Madoka Contra El Cañón De Su Oscura Versión Estando Cerca Ambas Comenzaron Un Intercambio De Golpes Entre Ellas**…¡Zass!…¡Zass…¡Zass…¡Zass…¡Zass…¡Zass…¡Zass…¡Zass…¡Zass…..E**ntre Tantos Estoques Por El Impacto De Sus Armas Se Podía Ver Como Chispas Salían Al Momento De Cada Golpe Que Por Cierto Todos Habían Sido Desviados O Detenidos Por La Hábil Destreza De Madoka Con Su Báculo El Cuál Brillaba Por Otro Lado Su Oscura Versión No Estaba En Sus Mejor Condición Debido A Que Había Gastado Un 40 % De Su Energía Atacando Anteriormente A Madoka, Después De Que Esta Activara El **"Trans Shoujo Arms**" Por Lo Que Se Vio Forzada A Utilizar El 60 % De Todo Su Poder Pero A Un Así Por Más Que Intentara No Podía Hacerle Un Mísero Rasguño A Madoka Después De Varios Minutos De Lucha Cuerpo A Cuerpo Ella Bloqueaba El Golpe Con Su Cañón Al Igual Que Su Brazo Mutado Todos Eran Detenidos Por La Defensa De Ese Báculo Dorado En Sí Ya Su Oscura Versión No Podía Más Sumando A Esa Gran Herida Que Tenía En La Cara Y Cabeza Por Otra Parte Pese A Que No Lo Admitiera Tenía Algo De Miedo Ya Que En Todo Transcurso De La Batalla Madoka No Había Utilizado Su **"Rebelión Mode"** Eso La Aterraba Ya Que Al Parecer Solo Lo Utilizaba Para Seguirle Los Ataques Y Evitarlos…Debido A Eso Sonrió De Medio Lado Sin Más Que Hacer La Oscura Versión De Madoka Tomo Distancia Y Mostrando En Su Rostro Una Sonrisa Siniestra Ella Con Un Movimiento Brusco Tomo Fuerza Y Velocidad Lanzándose De Lleno Con Su Amorfo Brazo Extendido En Punta El Cuál Adquirió Un Color Oscuro Intenso Debido A La Presión Que Estaba Ejerciendo La Oscura Versión De Madoka Al Correr Hacia Ella Cada Vez Que Avanzaba El Suelo Se Partía En Pedazos Dejando Una Marca De Zanja

… "_**¡Lanza Negrusca Varmilion!"….**_ / Exclamo Ella Lanzando Su Inevitable Ataque

Ante Esto Madoka Viéndola Desde Distancia Dejo Salir Un Leve Suspiro Para Después Ver Como Ella Clavaba Su Lanza Frente A Ella Mostrando La Parte De Un Sol En Un Circulo Con 3 Puntas, Poco A Poco Extendió Los Brazos A Los Costados Dejando Abiertas Sus Manos Al Momento De Que En Ambas Palmas Aparecía El Dibujo De Un Sol En Cada Palma…Justo En Ese Instante Que El Amorfo Brazo De Su Oscura Versión La Atravesara

**MADOKA: **_**"Arte Mágico: Escudo Trial Grungier"**_ / Dijo Madoka Para Que Al Momento 3 De Sus Dagas De 3 Puntas Salieron Rápidamente Formando Un Triángulo Dorado Frente A Ella Mientras En Este Aparecía Un Sello O Emblema

Para Cuando El Amorfo Brazo Impacto Con Esa Defensa Triangular De Esta Apareció Un Circulo Y De Ella Salieron Una Gran Cantidad De Destellos Dorados Que En Un Instante Destrozaron Por Completo El Grotesco Brazo De Su Oscura Versión Quién Al Ver Eso No Pudo Decir Nada Más Ya Que Había Sido Lanzada Por Varios Metros Al Aire Dejándola Con Más Heridas, Para Cuando Se Levantó Se Pudo Apreciar Que Ya No Tenía Su Brazo Había Sido Desgarrado Debido Al Ataque Sus Reservas De Magia Se Habían Acabado, Su Cuerpo Estaba Repleto De Heridas Solo Bastaba Un Golpe Más Y Todo Acabaría Cuando Levanto Su Vista Vio Como Madoka Estaba Suspendida Sobre El Lugar Apuntándole Con Su Arco Y Como Flecha Estaba Utilizando Su Báculo De Repente Detrás De Ella Aprecio Un Gran Círculo Mágico En Color Dorado El Cuál Brillaba Más A Cada Momento Dando Entender Que Estaba Cargando Un Ataque Muy Poderoso Su Báculo Que Estaba Usando Como Flecha Despedía Unos Hermosos Destellos Casi Como Si En Llamas Doradas Estuviera Envuelto Entonces Madoka Cerro Su Ojo Derecho Y Apuntado Con Su Ojo Que Tenía El **"Rebelión Mode"** Centro Su Objetivo En Una Sola Dirección…Su Oscura Versión Quien Al Ver Eso Disimuladamente Tenia Una Sonrisa De Medio Lado…Literalmente Ya Había Perdido

**MADOKA:** Mi Yo Oscuro Si Me Puedes Escuchar Solo Quiero Decirte Unas Últimas Palabras Y Esas Son…¡Gracias Por Hacerme Enfrentarme A Mis Miedos, Tristezas, Dolores Y Fracasos Gracias A Ti Por Fin Puede Afrontarlos…En Realidad Gracias...Adiós Para Siempre Mi Oscura Versión Ojala Nos Podamos Ver En Alguna Otra Vida Ya Que Me Ayudaste A Superarme…Sayonara…!

En Ese Instante Madoka Disparo De Su Arco Una Flecha Báculo Que Al Salir Disparado Parecía Un Especie De Láser Solar El Cuál Brillaba Con Una Gran Intensidad Generando Una Gran Iluminación Mientras Se Dirigía A La Oscura Versión De Madoka La Cuál Al Ver El Ataque Decidió Cerrar Los Ojos Con Calma Como Si Ya No Tuviera Ninguna Preocupación Por Último Solo Dijo Unas Palabras…

"_No Gracias A Ti Madoka Te Has Vuelto Fuerte Y Segura De Ti Misma Sigue Siempre Así Y Nunca Dejes Que Tus Miedos Y Fracasos Te Derroten…Sayonara"_

Fue Lo Último Que Dijo Mientras Una Sonrisa Y Una Lagrima Aparecían En Su Rostro Antes De Que El Láser Dorado La Impactara**…¡FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!** Generando Un Gran Destello Dorado El Cuál Provoco Una Pequeña Onda Explosiva Lo Curioso Es Que La Explosión Se Vio Disparada Hacia Arriba Generando Un Especie De Pilar Dorado El Cuál Poco A Poco Comenzó A Desaparecer Hasta Que Solo Quedaba Pequeñas Partículas Doradas, En El Suelo Solo Quedaba El Báculo Dorado De Madoka Clavado Mientras Despedía Un Leve Brillo

**MADOKA:** …Supongo Que Acabo La Prueba (Suspiro) ¿Cómo Les Ira A Las Demás? / Decía Ella Mientras Veía Su Báculo Dorado

…

**SAYAKA Y KYOKO VS OSCURAS SAYAKA Y KYOKO**

En El Gran Campo De Pruebas Que Ahora Era Un Gran Valle Desértico Con Un Enorme Acantilado La Visibilidad Era Poca De Ver A Una Intensa Neblina La Cuál Dificultaba La Vista De Todo…Todo Menos Unas Series De Explosiones A Lo Lejos Hasta Que**…¡BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!...**Una Gran Explosión Resonó Por Todo El Lugar Despejando Un Poco La Extensa Neblina Mostrando Exactamente Como Lucia El Lugar Era Completamente Desértico El Suelo Era Pura Roca Polvo A Lo Lejos No Habían Ni Una Sola Muestra De Vegetación Solo Montículos De Rocas….¡**Sfffffllllaaaaaaaaasssssss**!...De Repente Cerca De Unos Montículos De Roca Y Arena Cayeron Bruscamente 2 Figuras Haciendo Que Se Levantara Una Capa De Polvo Que Poco A Poco Comenzaba A Desvanecerse Rebelando A Una Peli Roja De Coleta Y A Una Peli Azul Las Cuáles Estaban Algo Mal Heridas (Apaleadas) Quienes Eran Sayaka Y Kyoko Con Sus Trajes Algo Desgarrados Y Chamuscados

**KYOKO:** **Grrrr** ¡Demonios Esas Malditas Sí Que Nos Están Apaleando!...Jeee Me Recuerda A Mis Peleas Callejeras De Aquel Entonces… ¡**Auo**!

**SAYAKA:** ¡Aja Si Y ¿En Tus Peleas No Te Arrojaban Por Los Aires Mientras Te Lanzaban Cuchillas Con Fuego?...Verdad Idiota Hay Que Tomar Más Serio Esto!

**KYOKO:** Aj…Mole…Molest…De…Vereds…Que…Nmo…Refroch / Contestaba Kyoko Co La Mano Diciendo Como Si No Importara Mientras Comía Un Pequeño Panque Que Ni De Donde Kami Lo Saco, Esto Solo Ocasiono Que Sayaka Frunciera El Ceño

**SAYAKA:** ¡Con Un Maldito Demonio No Podrías Dejar De Comer A Un Que Sea Por Un Momento! / Gritaba Una Sayaka Algo Irritada Por La Actitud Comelona De Su Amiga

Así Comenzó Una De Sus Típicas Discusiones Entre Amigas Discusión Que Hubiera Seguido De No Ser Por

**KYOKO:** ¡Cuidado Nos Atacan De Nuevo! / Grito Kyoko Mientras Ella Y Sayaka Veían 3 Lanzas Rojas Acercarse Como Misiles

**¡Crrrassssssssssssss!...¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!...**Ambas Habían Saltado A Distintos Lado Evitando El Ataque El Cuál Dejo Un Gran Cráter Al Rojo Vivo

**SAYAKA:** Eso Estuvo Cerca…Un Momento Si Esto Esta Aquí Entonces Ellas…¡Kyoko! / Grito Ella Mientras Sacaba Mágicamente Unas Espadas-Sable Y A La Vez Kyoko Desplegaba Su Lanza Ambas Estaban Atentas Hasta Que Oyeron Una Voz

"…_Hum…Al Parecer No Son Tan Débiles Ni Patéticas Me Asombra Que Hayan Resistido Esos Ataques Y En Especial Que Puedan Detectarlos Segundos Antes Me Asombra…¿Tu Qué Opinas?..."_

"_Mmmm…Supongo Que No Está Mal Ya Muchos Hubieran Salido Corriendo De Este Sitio Supongo Que No Son Unas Inútiles Después De Todo…"_

Sayaka Y Kyoko Miraban Con Enojo E Ira A Las Dueñas De Esas Voces Que Hablaban De Ellas Patéticamente, Frete A Kyoko Y Sayaka Estaban Sus Oscuras Versiones Sonriendo Sínica Y Descaradamente Sin Ningún Rasguño Encima De Ellas Las Cuáles Vestían Los Mismos Trajes Que Ellas Pero Los Colores Blanco Remplazados Por Negros Oscuros Y Opacos, Estas Sonrieron A Un Más Aterrando A Sayaka Y A Kyoko Quienes Sin Darse Cuenta Una Poderosa Ráfaga De Fuego Las Impacto Por La Espalda Mandándolas A Volar Y Caer Nuevamente Sobre El Rocoso Suelo

**¡Fllllllllllllllllluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

…**¡Cccccccrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssss!...**

Ambas Habían Sido Arrojadas A Varios Metros De Distancia Una De La Otra A Un Así Era Suficiente Espacio Para Poder Verse De Lejos, Después De Unos Segundos Sayaka Y Kyoko Se Levantaban Con Pesadez Ya Que Ahora Estaban Algo Lastimadas Y Con Alguna Fisura En Sus Huesos Pero Eso Solo Provoco Que Miraran Con Furia Asus Oscuras Versiones Con Odio

**KYOKO:** ¡Aahh!...¡Maldita Zorra Te Voy A Partir La Cara Y La Voy A Ocupar Para Restregarla Sobre Mi Inodoro Hija E…..5464950'¿4725%%!.../ Decía Kyoko Ya Algo Iracunda A Tal Grado Que Su Cara Estaba Completamente Roja De La Ira Además De Sacarle El Gotón A Las Presentes Por Su Vulgar Lenguaje

**SAYAKA:** ¡Ya Cállate Kyoko Después Tendrás Tiempo Para Quejarte! / Decía Sayaka Igual De Cabreada Solo Que Ella Lo Controlaba Un Poco

"_Por Como Veo Esto Va Ser Un Poco Interesante…¿No Lo Crees?"_ / Decía Tranquilamente La Oscura Versión De Kyoko Quien Miraba A Ambas Con Una Mirada Cazadora Mientras Sostenía En Su Boca Un Gran Pocky

"_Baahh…Como Si En Realidad Me Importara Un Bledo Vamos Las Aplastamos, Las Machacamos, Las Derrotamos Y Después Jeee Que Tal Si Nos Divertimos Un Rato Con Ellas ¿Qué Te Parece?"_ / Dijo De Manera Sínica, Fría Y Pervertida mente La Oscura Versión De Sayaka Quien Mostraba Una Mirada Maléfica

Ante Tales Comentarios Tanto Sayaka Como Kyoko Se Tensaron Más Ya Que Ahora Enfrentarían Cara A Sus Oscuras Versiones Por Separado Algo Bueno Y A La Vez Malo Ya Que Ambas Eran Buenas Haciendo Equipo Pero Individualmente Eran Presa Predecibles Y Fáciles De Leer Y Sus Oponentes Eran A Temer

**SAYAKA:** Bien Kyoko Esta Vez Estamos Por Nuestra Cuenta Trata De No Agotar Toda Esa Energía De La Que Tanto Alardeas / Le Dijo Sayaka Mientras Le Sacaba La Lengua

**KYOKO:** ¡**Grrrrrrr**!...Y Tu No Mueras Tan Fácil Que Esta Vez No Podre Salvar Ese Inmenso Trasero Tuyo Jeeee / Dijo Kyoko Mientras Se Reía De La Cara Que Ponía Sayaka Por Un Instante Para Luego Reaccionar

**SAYAKA / KYOKO:** ¡Bien Que Esperan Estamos Listas!

Dijeron Amabas Desde Puntos Separados Pero Al Mismo Tiempo Para Que Sus Oscuras Versiones Saltaran A Atacar…Pero Solo Hubo Un Pequeño Detalle, En Cuanto Dejaron De Hablar Ya Tenían Frente A Ellas A Sus Oponentes…¡Plllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaccccc!...¡Paaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmm! Sayaka Había Recibido Un Fuerte Puñetazo En El Abdomen De Su Oscura Versión Haciendo Que Se Doblara Del Dolor Y Soltara Sus Espadas Cayendo De Rodillas

A Kyoko Su Oscura Versión Le Había Asestado Un Poderoso Derechazo En La Mejilla Y Parte De Su Boca De La Cara Fue Tan Fuerte Que La Levanto Por Unos Instantes Dejando Ver Como Sangre Salía De Su Labio Inferior Para Que De Nuevo En Un Instante Volviera A Sentir Otro Fuerte Puñetazo En La Cabeza Que De Tan Fuerte Que Iba Dirigido Dejo Incrustada A Kyoko En El Suelo De Cara Dejando Salir Sangre De Su Cabeza Sin Dar Algún Signo De Movimiento

¡**Kyyyyyyoooooooooookkkkkkoooooooooooooo**!... / Gritaba Sayaka Con Preocupación A Ver Que Su Amiga No Reaccionara

"_Ya…Ya No Hagas Tanto Drama Por La Idiota Que Esta Tirada Allí Que No Es Para Que Me Haya Emocionado"_

**SAYAKA:** ¡Que¡…¡Como Te Atreves A Decir Eso Cuando Tu La Mataste! / Gritaba Sayaka Con Ira Acompañada De Lágrimas

"_Para Tu Información La Idiota No Está Muerta Solo Esta Inconsciente Con Una Herida En La Cabeza ¿Qué Acaso No Vez La Respiración Aguda Que Tiene? Sí Que Eres Idiota"_ / Respondió La Versión Oscura De Kyoko Mientras Esta Le Ponía El Pie Sobre La Cabeza De Kyoko Haciendo Gruñir A Sayaka Mientras La Versión Oscura De Kyoko Sonreía Altaneramente

**SAYAKA:** Tu Maldita Quítate… / Sayaka No Pudo Continuar De Hablar Cuando

**¡Clannnnnnnnnnn!...¡Clannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!...**Por Puro Reflejo Sayaka Había Bloqueado Automáticamente El Filo De Dos Espadas Con Una Espada Que Tenia A La Mano Y Miro Que Su Oscura Versión Tenia Una Dulce Sonrisa Mientras Empujaba Tratando De Cortarla Cosa Que Casi Lograba Dejándole A Sayaka Con Unas Cortadas Menores

**SAYAKA:** ¿Pero Qué Demonios? / Dijo Ella Mientras Miraba Irritadamente A Su Oscura Versión

"_¿Qué Acaso Te Habías Olvidado De Mi?...Ba No Importa De Igual Manera Vas A Quedar Igual Que La Inútil De Tu Compañera Pero Por Ahora Bailemos A Mi Ritmo Jeeee"_

Si Más Que Decir La Oscura Versión De Sayaka Tomo Distancia Al Igual Que Sayaka Y Con Unos Simples Chasquidos Sayaka Hizo Aparecer 2 Sables-Espadas Más Mientras Los Imbuía En Rayos Azules Por El Otro Lado Su Oscura Versión Tenia 3 Espadas Rectas Con Punta Gancho Al Final Aparte En Su Boca Sostenía Otra De Esas Espadas Lo Sorprendente Es que Ella Estaba En Una Sola Pierna Mientras Con La Otra Sostenía Otra Espada Igual El Ambiente Era Tenso Y A La Vez Silencioso Y Con Una Fuerte Brisa Ambas Contendientes Salieron Disparadas Entre Sí

**¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**SAYAKA:** _**"Art Of Sword: Hayabuza Rendan"**__ (Combo Del Halcón Peregrino)_ / Exclamo Sayaka Al Ejecutar Una De Sus Mejores Técnicas De Espada

"_**Art Of Sword: Kaze Ni Ken Ryuuzuten**__ (Arte De Espada: 8 Ráfagas De Viento Del Dragón Celestial)"_ / Contra Ataco Su Oscura Versión Con Una Habilidad Más Complicada

**¡Clan!... ¡Clan!... ¡Clan!... ¡Clan!... ¡Clan!... ¡Clan!... ¡Clan!... ¡Clan!... ¡Clan!...**

La Pelea Con Espadas Entre Las 2 Sayakas Era Abrumadora Y Tremenda Chispas Y Chispas Volaban Por Do Quiera Además De Que Si Uno Ponía Atención Pequeños Fragmentos De Espadas Salían Disparados Por Donde Quiera Sayaka Contra Atacaba A Su Oscura Versión Con El Mejor Combo De Espadas Rayo Sin Embargo Estos Ataques Eran Bloqueados Por La Asombrosa Sincronización De Las 8 Espadas De Su Oscura Versión Quien Ni Siquiera Estaba Sudando ni Una Gota Mientras Sayaka Estaba Ya Algo Cansada Además De Estar Utilizando Círculos Mágicos De Defensa (Las Lecciones Con La Otra Mami-San Si Sirvieron Después De Todo), Pero A Un Así Sayaka Se Preguntaba Si Su Oscura Versión Estaba A Un Mayor Nivel Del Manejo De La Espada Y Hechizos Mágicos Ya Que En Las Veces Que Esas Espadas La Habían Llegado A Cortar Pudo Sentir Como Estas Estaban Imbuidas En Fuego Y Rayo Además De Que Absorbían Un Poco De Su Poder Mágico Dejando Eso De Lado Sayaka Siguió Su Batalla Contra Su Oscuro Yo Sin Darse Cuenta Que Sus Espadas Mostraban Severas Cuarteaduras Y Su Poder Mágico Se Reducía

**45 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

**¡Clan!... ¡Clan!... ¡Clan!... ¡Clan!... ¡Clan!... ¡Clan!... ¡Clan!...**

Los Sonidos De Las Espadas Que Chocaban Ahora Se Escuchaban Sin Tal Intensidad Se Podía Ver A Una Oscura Versión De Sayaka De Pie Con Unos Pocos Rasguños Y Una Que Otra Herida En El Rostro Mientras Que Frente A Ella Se Encontraba Una Muy Mal Herida Sayaka Quien Tenía Varios Cortes Por Todo Su Cuerpo, En La Cabeza Tenía Una Herida De Donde Surgía Sangre Bloqueando La Visibilidad De Su Ojo Derecho Su Traje Estaba Hecho Girones Y Trapos, Solo las Espadas De Las Que Tanto Dependían Estaban Hechas Pedazos Hasta Más De La Mitad Solo Un Poco De Ellas Quedaba Junto A Los Mangos De Estas, Sayaka Estaba Con Mirada Perdida Nunca En Su Corta Vida Ni En Sus Otras Batallas Se Enfrentó A Un Rival Que Pudiera Dominar A La Perfección El Arte De La Espada Además De Sincronizarlas Y Combinarlas Con Su Magia Elemental Cosa Casi Imposible Pero Ahí Estaba Ella Después De Casi Una Hora De Tratar De Vencerla Sin Que Ella Se Pusiera Seria Sayaka Estaba Abrumada

**SAYAKA:** …¿Cómo Es Que Paso Esto? / Decía Sayaka Con La Cabeza Baja Mientras Sostenía Lo Que Quedaba De Sus Sables-Espada

"_Y ¿Qué Esperabas Al Utilizar Un Combo De Espada Alto Con Una Simple Combinación De Rayos?...Admito Que Tienes Buen Manejo De La Espada Pero Careces De Control Al Combinarlo Con Algún Elemento Básico Y Magia De Gran Calibre Tal Vez Eso Te Haya Servido En Otras Batallas Pero Eso Aquí Contra Mi De Nada Te Va Servir Ahora Creo Saber Porque Eres Tan Débil, También Por Que Fuiste La 1ra En Ser Consumida Por La Maldición De Tu Soul gema, El Por Qué Kyosuke Prefirió A Hitomi, Incluso La Vez Que Enfrentas Te A Kyoko Perdiste Patéticamente Bueno Era De Esperarse Siendo La Más Débil De Las 5 ¡Incluso Madoka Estaba Por Encima De Ti Y Eso Que Ni Si Quiera Era Una Mahou Shoujo!...Tu Orgullo Te Hace Débil Sayaka…"_

Con Cada Palabra Que La oscura Versión De Sayaka Decía Sayaka Sentía Un Dolor En El Pecho Y Mucho Más Cuando Menciono Lo De Kyosuke Y Hitomi Eso Pese A Que Lo Había Superado A Un Le Había Dejado Esa Profunda Herida Más Apretaba Sus Restos De Espada Cada Vez Que Escuchaba Incluso Algunas De Esas Palabras Que Decía Eran Ciertas Su Debilidad E Ingenuidad Lo Que La Llevo Al Abismo De La Desesperación Y El Haber Arrastrado A Kyoko Quien En Varias Ocasiones Trato De Salvarla Cada Palabra La Destrozaba Sus Lágrimas Habían Salido Hasta Que Otra Voz La Llamo Y Era La De Cierta Pelirroja Moribunda La Cuál Era Aplastado Por Su Oscura Versión Quién Estaba Sentada Sobre Ella

**KYOKO:** Say…A…Saya..Ka…No La…Escuches…. Tu No Eres Esa…No Ahora….¡Así Que Date Cuenta De Una Maldita Vez Sayaka! / Le Grito Kyoko A Un Estando Boca Abajo

**SAYAKA:** …Kyoko… / Murmuro Sayaka

**KYOKO:** No Importa Lo Que Nos Haya Pasado Sayaka Ya Que Debido A Todos Esos Crueles Sucesos Nos Volvimos Fuertes, Perdimos Cosas Queridas, Incluso Nos Convertimos En Otro Tipo De Personas Además Somos Amiga-…..

**¡Clllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssssssss!...**Kyoko No Pudo Terminar De Hablar Debido A Que Estando En El Suelo Incrustada Sintió Un Gran Y Agudo Dolor Que Le Arrebato El Aire Y Lo Sintió Un Liquido Rojo Se Movía Por El Suelo

**¡Kyokooooooooooooooooooo…Noooooo!**

Sayaka Vio Con Horror Como Kyoko Era Atravesada Con Una De Las Lanzas Por Su Oscura Versión Quien Tenía Un Tic Pero Sonreía Sínicamente

"_Tsk…Ya Me Tenia Harta Con Tanta Cursilería Así Que Obste Por Matarla Esta Vez Bueno A Un Que Me Quede Sin Quien Jugar Ya Veré Que Hago"…._

Sayaka Sentía Un Mar De Emociones Incredibilidad, Dolor, Tristeza, Miedo, Terror Y Dolor Frente A Ella Kyoko Su Amiga Revoltosa Había Sido Asesinada Con Una Lanza Como La Suya…Eso Termino Por Romper A Sayaka…..

…**.¡RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...**

De Repente Una Gran Ventisca De Viento Comenzó A Azotar El Lugar Las Ráfagas De Viento Eran Tremendas Ya Que Parecía Despejar Toda La Zona

**N / A:** (Imaginen La Escena Como La Dragón Ball Cuando Gohan Saca Su Verdadero Poder Frente A Cell, Solo Que En Ves De Gohan Es Sayaka Con Ráfagas De Viento Oscuras)

**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

"_Pero Que Demonios Bah No Importa Me Tendré Que Encargar De Ella Yo Sola Estudia Kyoko Mira Lo Que Ha-…"_

…"_**!Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"…**_Antes De Que La Oscura Versión De Sayaka Pudiera Siquiera Decir O Hacer Algo Fue Brutalmente Impactada Por Una Furiosa Y Rabiosa Sayaka Quien En Un Increíble Movimiento Con Lo Que Quedaba De Sus Espadas Le Cerceno El Brazo Izquierdo A Su Oscura Versión Junto A 5 De Sus 8 Espadas Punta Además De Darle Con Un Pedazo De Sus Espadas Provocándole Una Gran Herida A Medio Rostro Para Mandarla A Volar Brutalmente Contra Los Suelos Provocando Un Gran Cráter

**¡Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

Una Vez Logrado Eso Miro Fijamente Hacia Donde Se Encontraba La Oscura Versión De Kyoko A Un Sonriendo Sínicamente Mientras Posaba Uno De Sus Pies Sobre La Cabeza De Una Muerta Kyoko, Eso Provoco A Un Más La Ira De Sayaka Al Igual Que Su Rabia

"_He Con Que Esas Tenemos Ven Vamos Al menos Espero Que Tú Me Des Más Pelea Que La Idiota Esta"_ / Dijo La Oscura Versión De Kyoko Mientras Le Daba Un Último Golpe A La Cabeza De Kyoko Y Convocaba Otra Lanza

**SAYAKA:….¡Tu Maldita Perra Te Voy A Destrozar Maldita Desgraciada!...** / Exclamo Sayaka Con Rabia Sin Darse Cuenta De Que Una Especie De Bruma Azul La Comenzaba A Rodear

En Un Parpadeo Ambas Estaban Frente A Frete Sayaka Con Una Ira Y Rabia Incontrolable La Oscura Versión De Kyoko Con Una Sonrisa Altanera Y De Repente **¡Spllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmm! ¡Spllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmm! ¡Spllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmm!...¡Paaaaaaaaaaaaammmmm!**

Era El Brusco Y Abrumador Intercambio De Golpes, Cortadas Y Espadazos Contra Un Centenar De Lanzas Que Rebotaban Ante La Fuerza Que Ejercía Sayaka Ahora Había Sido Cubierta Por Una Bruma Azul Oscura Cesando Sus Movimientos

"_Jee….Je…Jaa…Jjee….¿He Que Suce…De.,.No..Me ….Puedes ….El Paso"_ / Decía Una Cansada Versión Oscura De Kyoko Quien Tenía Varios Golpes, Moretones Y Una Que Otra Cortada Además De Que En Su Mano Quedaba Un Mísero Pedazo De Su Lanza La Cual Era La Decima Cuarta Que Sayaka Hacía Pedazos No Lo Reconocería Pero Comenzaba A tener Miedo De Sayaka Ahora

…**.¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!...**

Un Sonido De Un Rugido Se Escuchó Por Todo El Lugar Lo Que Llamo La Atención De La Oscura Versión De Kyoko Quién Al Ver A Sayaka Quedo Impresionada Ya Que El Aspecto De Sayaka Había Cambiado Ahora Tenía Una Especie De Armadura Medieval Amorfa Con 4 Brazos En Los Cuáles Había 4 Sables, Su Rostro Era Cubierto Por Un Casco Medieval Con Varias Ranuras De Las Cuales Se Podía Ver Lágrimas De Sangre, Detrás De Ella En Su Cuello Tenia Un Adorno De Cuello Con Forma De Un Corazón Sus Piernas Cubiertas Como De Escamas Azules Con Verde Eso Fue Lo Último Que Pudo Ver La Oscura Versión De Kyoko

¡Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

En Un Rápido Movimiento Con Sus 4 Sables La Amorfa Sayaka Rompió Brutalmente Todos Las Lanzas De La Oscura Versión De Kyoko No Contenta Con Eso De Un Solo Estoque Con Sus Sables Sayaka Le Había Cercenada Un Brazo A La Oscura Versión De Kyoko Además De Dejarle El Otro Muy Gravemente Herido, Le Había Arrancado Un Ojo Dejándole Una Horrible Herida En La Cara Por Último Tomándola De La Cabeza Le Hiso Mirarla A La Cara Y De Un Momento A Otro La Estampo Contra El Suelo Varias Veces Hasta Quedar Incrustada Totalmente Herida

"(Jeeee Supongo Que Se Me Paso La Mano En Provocar A Sayaka No Creí Que Tuviera Semejante Fuerza Jeee No Me Extraña Que Golpee Fuerte, Supongo Que Ya Es Hora De Ella Despierte Bueno Tendré Que Aguantar Es Necesario Para Que Puedan Superar Esto Juntas)" / Dijo Mientras Pesaba Al Mismo Tiempo Que La Amorfa Sayaka Se Posaba Sobre Ella Para Comenzara A Golpearla Con Los 4 Brazos

**¡Pam!... ¡Pam!... ¡Pam!... ¡Pam!... ¡Pam!... ¡Pam!... ¡Pam!... ¡Pam!... ¡Pam!...**

**N / A:** (Pero Que Buena Tupiza Le Están Metiendo)

Un Poco Más Alejado De Donde Se Encontraban Ambas Se Podía Ver El "**Muerto**" Cuerpo Inerte De Kyoko Que Seguía Atravesada Con Su Lanza…De Repente Poco A Apoco Comenzó A Mover Los Dedos En Señal De Que A Un Estaba Viva Y Poco A Poco Comenzó A Abrir Los Ojos Una Vez Que Los Logro Abrirlos

**KYOKO:** Pero….Upmmm…Diablos Estos Sí Que Dueleeeee… / Eran Los Quejidos De Dolor De Kyoko Quien Poco A Poco Comenzaba A Levantarse A Un Con Su Lanza Clavada A Su Cuerpo Cuando Pudo Pararse De Pie Logro Visualizar Todo El Lugar Destruido

De Repente Sintió Una Sensación Extraña Como Aquella Vez Que Se Enfrentó A La Sayaka Bruja A…Octavia Sin Dudar Más Kyoko Apretó Los Dientes Con Fuerza Y En Un Desesperado Movimiento Tomo La Lanza Detrás De Sus Espalda Y De Un Solo Y Rápido Movimiento Se La Saco Del Cuerpo

**KYOKO**: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…Maldita Sea! / Grito Ella De Dolor Mientras Se Apoyaba Con Su Lanza A Un Ensangrentada

**KYOKO:** (Debo De Apresurarme Si Lo Que Me Dijeron La Otra Sayaka Y Mi Otro Yo Acerca De Octavia Es Cierto Tendré Que Luchar Contra Sayaka Jjjeeee Pero Así Como Estoy No Creo Durar Como La Última Vez) / Pensaba Kyoko Irónicamente Mientras Caminaba Como Le Era Posible A La Vez Que Ponía Sobre Su Herida Su Mano Y Hacía Aparecer Un Círculo Mágico De Fuego Curativo.

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON SAYAKA Y CON LA VERSION OSCURA DE KYOKO.**

**¡Pam!... ¡Pam!... ¡Pam!...** Sayaka Seguía Golpeando A La Oscura Versión De Kyoko Quien Ahora Estaba Hasta El Cuello Enterrada E Incrustada Sobre El Rocoso Suelo Se Podía Ver Como Esta Se Encontraba Llena De Heridas Graves Cortes Que La Hacían Parecer Un Pedazo De Tronco Astillado A Eso Súmenle Los Constantes Golpes De La Sayaka-Octavia La Apariencia De La Oscura Versión De Kyoko Era Como La De Una Muñeca De Trapo Toda Maltratada

**SAYAKA:** ¡Usf!... ¡Usf!... ¡Usf!... ¡Usf!... ¡Usf!... ¡Usf!... ¡Usf!... / Eran Los Gemidos Inentendibles De Sayaka Quien Poco A Poco Perdía La Cordura (Nuevamente)

La Oscura Versión De Kyoko Ya Había Aguantado Los Golpes Terribles De Sayaka Hasta Cierto Punto Estaba Tratando De Ajustarse Al Plan Pero De No Ser Por El Cambio De Sayaka Dicho Plan Estaba Por Irse Al Caño Por Lo Que No Teniendo Como Reaccionar Desidia Improvisar

…**..…¡Tremek Lariato Impact!...**

De Un Solo Movimiento La Oscura Versión De Kyoko Salto De Donde Estaba Incrustada Y Con Un Movimiento Con El Único Brazo Que Le Quedaba Sometió A Sayaka A La Cuál Lanzo Con Todas Sus Fuerzas Contra Un Gran Roca Para Que Al Momento De Impactarse Quedara Incrustada Y Haciendo Un Último Ataque

"_**Element Fire: Haisekisho**__ (Elemento Fuego: Cenizas Llameantes)"_ / Dijo Al Momento De Que Un Círculo Mágico Apareciera Asus Espaldas Y Exhalando Una Gran cantidad De Aire Soltó De Su Boca Un Poderoso Torrente De Cenizas Que Al Entrar En Contacto Con Sayaka**…..¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!** Una Gran Explosión Sacudió El Lugar Levantando Una Densa Capa De Polvo El Cuál Dificultaba La Visibilidad Pero Para Ambas Esto Solo Era Una Leve Neblina Para Cuando La Bruma De Polvo Comenzó A Disiparse Vio Como Sayaka Caía De La Roca Donde Estaba Incrustada Roca Que Ahora Solo Era Un Montón De Ceniza Pero Al Parecer El Ataque Había Dañado Un Poco La Armadura Medieval De Sayaka A Un Que Solo Se Mostraban Algunas Fisuras Además De Un Leve Sangrado Cerca De La Cabeza Y Unas Partes Quemadas Por Otro Lado Las Escamas En Varias Partes De Su Cuerpo Habían Sido O Estaban Quemadas….De Un Momento A Otro Sayaka Se Puso De Pie Y Como Si Nada Comenzó A Caminar A Paso Lento Hacia La Oscura Versión De Kyoko Esta Solo Frunció El Ceño

"_(Pero Que Persistente Eres Sayaka No Me Das-….Ya Veo Al Parecer Ya Viene…¡Rayos Ya Esta Cerca De Nosotras!...)" _

Justo En Ese Instante Se Logró Escuchar Algo De Una Voz Conocida

"_**Element Fire: Karyu Lancer Endan (Elemento Fuego: Lanza Misil De Fuego)**_

En Ese Instante Una Lanza Roja Con Detalles Dorados Envuelta En Fuego Había Sido Lanzada Contra La Oscura Versión De Kyoko Quién Estaba Sorprendida Por El Ataque A La Ves Hacía Una Disimulada Sonrisa**….¡Zzzzzaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssss!...¡BOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!...**Una Explosión Se Escuchó Por Donde Había Sido Lanzada La Oscura Versión De Kyoko Con Toda Y Lanza

**¡Sssssssssaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaa!...**Se Pudo Escucho Como Cierta Pelirroja Gritaba El Nombre De Cierta Peli Azul Yandere Esto Provoco Que Sayaka Se Detuviera En Automático Y Girando La Cabeza Hacia Un Lado Alcanzo A Distinguir Un Borrón Escarlata Que Se Dirigía A Gran Velocidad Hacia Ella**…..¡Plassssssssssss!** Fue Lo Que Se Escuchó Cuando Sayaka Fue Impactada Por Dicho Borrón El Cuál Resulto Ser Kyoko Quien Tenía Contra Al Suelo A Una Sayaka Amorfa Por Lo Que Procedió A Hacer Algo Que Sabía Debía Hacer

**KYOKO: **_**"Arte Magíco: Janken Nu Kami No Yashi"**__ (Puño Suave: Palmada Celestial)_ / Al Momento De Que Ponía Su Mano Derecha Y Una Energía Verde Clara Rodeaba Su Mano Y De Un Solo Golpe**…¡Crash!...**Hiso Pedazos La Armadura Del Pecho Al Mismo Tiempo Que Arrancaba Un Poco De La Tela Del Pecho Dejándola Expuesta La Parte Baja Para Hacer Lo Siguiente

**KYOKO:** ¡Espero Que Sirva Sayaka Kyoko O Las Apaleare_**!..."Arte De Sellos Mágicos: Seigen No Fuuin Herz**_ _(Sello Restructuración Física De Amenazas)_

Dijo Ella Al Momento De Que En Su Mano Aparecían En Cada Dedo Un Pequeño Círculo Mágico Acompañado De Unos Símbolos Y Runas Mágicas Y De Un Momento A Otro Toco Con Fuerza La Parte Baja Del Pecho De Sayaka En La Cuál Todos Los Símbolos Se Expandieron Por Su Cuerpo Haciendo Que Este Brillara Intensamente Para Ver Después Como Toda La Armadura Se Desvanecía Al Igual Que Las Escamas Regresando Sayaka A La Normalidad Mientras Kyoko La Sostenía En Sus Brazos Y Veía Como Una Bruma Azul Oscura Con Forma De Sirena Y Armadura Salía Del Cuerpo De Sayaka Para Disiparse En El Aire

**KYOKO:** (Suspiro) Menos Mal Que Regresaste A La Normalidad Baka Me Preocupaste Un Poco A Un Que No Entiendo ¿Cómo Es Que Nuestros Otros Yo Sabían Que Esto Iba A Pasar? / Le Dijo Kyoko A Una Sayaka Que Poco A Poco Despertaba

**SAYAKA:** ¿Heee?...Kyo…Ko…..¡Kyoko!... / Fue La Sorpresa De Sayaka Al Despertar Y Encontrarse Siendo Sostenida Por Su Aun Herida Amiga Quien Le Sonreía Como Solía Hacerlo

**KYOKO:** ¡Y A Quién Esperabas Idiota A Caperucita Roja! / Le Decía Kyoko Con Media Sonrisa

Sayaka Al Ver Que En Realidad Era Su Amiga Kyoko Se Aferró Fuertemente A Kyoko Mientras Murmuraba Cosas Inentendibles Y Lloraba Sobre Su Pecho Ante Una Kyoko Que Había Sido Sorprendida Con La Guardia Baja Ante Esto Ella Decidió Hacer Algo Que Normalmente No Haría Por Vergüenza Comenzó A Darle Palmaditas Sobre La Cabeza Como A Una Niña Pequeña Haciendo Que Sayaka Frunciera El Ceño

**SAYAKA:** ¡Deja De Hacer Eso que No Soy Una Niña Pequeña! / Dijo Sayaka Un Poco Enojada Mientras Apretaba Un Poco Más A Kyoko Haciendo Que Esta Dejara Salir Un Pequeño Grito De Dolor… **"Arrrrrgggggggggggggg"**

Sayaka Se Dio Cuenta De La Grave Herida Que Tenia Kyoko En El Abdomen Donde La Habían Atravesado Con Su Lanza Haciendo Preocupar A Sayaka Ya Que Kyoko Podría Estar Forzándose Entonces Soltó Su Agarre Sobre Kyoko Y Poso Sus Manos Desnudas Sobre La Herida De Kyoko Mientras Aparecía Un Brillo Azul Celeste Que Rápidamente Comenzó A Curar Esa Gran Herida Mortal Que Kyoko Tenía Haciéndose Preguntarse ¿Cómo Es Que Kyoko Llego Hacia Ella A Un Así En Ese Estado Deplorable?...Lo Último Que Sayaka Recordaba Antes De Ser Consumida En Ese Mar De Desesperación Al Ver Como Kyoko Era "**Asesinada**" Frente A Ella Haciendo Que Perdiera El Control

**SAYAKA:** …Kyoko…..¿Cómo Es Que Estas Viva? Y ¿Más A Un Como Es Que Pudiste Llegar Hasta Aquí En Ese Estado Deplorable? Muy Apenas Siento Que Tienes Algo De Poder Mágico…..¿Sabes Que Paso Después De Que Fuera Consumida Por Mi Desesperación? / Pregunto Ella Agachando Su Cabeza

Kyoko Al Escuchar Eso Dejo Salir Un Gran Suspiro Mientras Buscaba En Sus Maltratados Bolsillos Una Caja De Pockys Igual De Maltratada De La Muy Apenas Había Uno Que Otro Dulce Entero Tomándolo Con La Boca

**KYOKO:** Bien ¿Por Dónde Empiezo?...Así Cuando Fui Supuestamente "**Asesinada**" Fue Cuando Sentí Frio Y Me Quede Estática Y… / Y Así Kyoko Comenzó A Relatarle A Sayaka Todo Lo Que Paso En El Transcurso En El Que Ella Perdió El Control Cuando Despertó, Los Destrozos Por Todo El Lugar, El Toparse Con El Cuerpo De La Oscura Versión De Sayaka Que Le Faltaba Un Brazo Izquierdo Un Ojo, Llena De Pedazos De Espadas Punta Con Decenas De Cortes, El Como Vio Que Sayaka Estaba Perdiendo El Control Ante Octavia Su Espectral Bruja Oscura, El Como Su Oscura Versión Kyoko Logro Repelerla Unos Instantes Pero A Cambio De Perder Su Brazo Derecho Al Igual Que Su Ojo Izquierdo Además De Una Horrible Herida Sobre Toda La Cara, Vio Como Sayaka Se Levantaba Lentamente Dejando Salir Su Sed De Sangre Mientras Caminaba Y El Ver Como Su Oscura Versión Kyoko Se Alejaba Unos Pasos Y Dejaba Salir Una Sonrisa Algo Perturbadora Lo Cuál Alerto A Kyoko Y En Un rápido Movimiento Lanzo Su Ensangrentada Lanza Envolviéndola En Fuego Mágico Lanzándosela A Su Oscura Versión Quién No Vio Venir El Ataque Estampándola Y Alejándola Lejos Hasta Que Cayo incrustada En Una Roca Para Después Explotar En Una Explosión Severa Por Último Con Un Grito Y Movimiento Logro Inmovilizar A Sayaka Y Gracias A Unos Sellos Mágicos Y Trucos Por Parte De Cierto Dúo Logro Suprimir Y Eliminar El Control De Octavia Sobre Kyoko…Fue Lo Que Le Había Relatado A Sayaka Quien Estaba Sorprendida Por Lo Que Hiso Kyoko A Un Estando Grave Herida, Sayaka Estaba A Un Más Agradecida Con Kyoko Por Haberla Ayudado Una Vez Más Pero A La Vez Se Sentía Culpable Por Lo Que Sucedió Casi Comenzaría A Derramar Lágrimas Pero Había Algo Que Llamo Su Atención En Ese Relato

**SAYAKA:** ¿Cómo Sabías Que Perdería El Control Sobre Mi Misma?...¿Cómo Pudiste Parame Y Regresarme A La Normalidad? / Preguntaba Ella Con Duda

**KYOKO:** Ahhh…De Hecho No Tenía La Más Mínima Idea De Lo Que Iba A Suceder Pero Recordé Que Nuestros Yo Alternos Me Dijeron Unas Cuentas Cosas Además De Darme Unos Cuantos Trucos Y Hechizos Por Si Se Presentaba Esta Situación, Debido A Que De Alguna Manera Ellas Acertaron Tuve Que Utilizar Ese Extraño Hechizo Sagrado Y Esos Sellos Mágicos Lo Cuál Funciono / Dijo Ella Mientras Se Rascaba La Cabeza Tratando De Recordarlo

**SAYAKA:** ¿Qué Clase De Hechizo Y Sellos Te Dieron Nuestras Yo Alternos? / Pregunto Sayaka A Kyoko

**KYOKO:** Si No Mal Recuerdo Fueron El Hechizo _**"Arte Mágico: Janken Nu Kami No Yashi"**__ (Puño Suave: Sagrada Palmada Celestial) _Y El _**"Arte De Sellos Mágicos: Seigen No Fuuin Herz**_ _(Sello Restructuración Física De Amenazas)_ / Contesto Ella Serenamente

Por Otro Lado Sayaka Estaba Sorprendida Ya Que En Su Estancia En El Castillo **AINCRAD** Había Indagado En La Gran Biblioteca De **(A.M.S.U.)** Varías Cosas Entre Ellas Los Diferentes Tipos Y Rangos De Hechizos Mágicos Y El Arte De Los Sellos Mágicos Siendo El Primer Hechizo Uno De **Rango A+** Que Muy Pocos Podían Hacer Sin Dañar Sobre Quienes Los Usaban Y El Segundo Uno De Mayor Dificultad Creado Exclusivamente Por **"MEGAMI-SAMA"** Y La **"Silver Witch Cross"** Que Actualmente Solo Una Podía Hacerlo Sin Perder Tanto Poder Mágico En El Intento Y Esa Era La **"Bruja-Shoujo"** Ósea Su Otro Yo Alterno, Sayaka Estaba En Shock De Que Kyoko Los Hubiera Utilizado A La Perfección Estando Gravemente Herida, Sayaka Iba A Preguntarle A Kyoko Acerca De Eso Pero Fue Interrumpida Por La Misma

**KYOKO:** Ya Se Lo Que Vas A Preguntar Acerca De Esos Hechizos Que Utilice Solo Te Digo Que No Salí Muy Bien Parada Después De Todo A Un Más Con Esa Herida / Dijo Ella Mientras Se Apuntaba A Su A Un Abierta Herida La Cuál Poco A Poco Estaba Sanando

**SAYAKA:** ¿A Que Te Refieres? / Pregunto Ella Un Poco Preocupada Por Kyoko

**KYOKO:** Sencillo Solamente Dreno Casi Todo Mi Poder Mágico En Un 90 % Dejándome Con Un 10 % De Poder Mágico Que Muy A Apenas Me Alcanzo Para Aferrarme A La Vida Y Evitar Morir De Nuevo Justo En Este Momento No Puedo Utilizar Magia Ni Nada Por El Estilo Ni Siquiera Invocar Lo Que Haya Quedado De Mi Lanza Scarlata Hasta Que Recupere Un 40 % Como Mínimo Ósea Soy Un Completo Estorbo Por Ahora / Suspiro Ella Mientras Dejaba Salir Una Pequeña Sonrisa Irónica

**SAYAKA:** …Todo Es Mi Culpa De No Ser Por Que Me Descontrole No Estarías Así / Dijo Ella Ante Eso Kyoko Rodo Los Ojos Con Fastidio Y Le Dio Un Pequeño Golpe En los Hombros Como Suele Hacerlo

**KYOKO:** ¡Ya Fue Suficiente Reina Del Drama Al Menos Volviste Hacer Tu Con Eso Me Basta Odiaría Tener Que Soportarte Siendo Esa Cosa Amorfa Tipo Octavia!.../ Decía Kyoko Como Siempre Con Su Tsunderismo Alegrando Un Poco A Sayaka

**SAYAKA:** …Gracias Kyoko A Pesar De Ser Una Vulgar Habladora Y Revoltosa Eres Una Gran Amiga…Gracias / Dijo Ella A Kyoko Quien Tenía El Ceño Fruncido Mientras Se Decía "No La Golpees"… "No La Golpees"… "No La Golpees"…

Entonces Sayaka Retirando Sus Manos De La Ya Sanada Herida De Kyoko Decidió Ayudar A Ponerse De Pie A Kyoko Quién Ahora Se Encontraba Débil Por Todo Lo Anterior, Apoyándose Sobre Uno De Los Hombros De Sayaka Mientras La Ayudaba A Caminar Poco A Poco…De Repente Kyoko Se Detuvo Al Igual Que Sayaka Ya Que Kyoko Había Sentido Algo Al Igual Que Sayaka

**SAYAKA:** ¡¿Qué Acaso Esto No Ha Terminado A Un?! / Exclamo Ella

**KYOKO:** Al Parecer No... / Dijo Kyoko Alzando Su Mano Hacia Arriba**….¡Zaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssss!** De Repente Un Pedazo De Su Lanza había Sido Atrapado Por Ella Siendo Esta Punta De Su Lanza La Cuál Tenia Grietas Y Estaba Ensangrentada Mientras Que Del Mango Estaba Quebrado Solo Siendo La Punta La Cuál Bajo Al Momento De Que La Voz De Sayaka Le Llamo La Atención

**SAYAKA:** ¡Demonios Sí Que Son Verdaderamente Una Molestia!...¿Que Acaso No Se Rinden Ya? / Dijo Ella Apretando Los Dientes Con Fuerza Mientras Kyoko Igual Miraba Al Frente

"_Jeee De Hecho Estuviste A Casi Así De Acabarnos Es Un Lastima Que No Me Hayas Derrotado Cuando Pudieron Pero Sí Que Son De Temer Tanto Tu Como Kyoko Tan Solo Mira Como Me Dejaron"_

…

"_Demonios Sí Que Nunca Me Espere Tal Ataque Con Una Lanza De Fuego Y Una Real Combinadas Sí Que No Son A Temer Tan Solo Miren Como Nos Dejaron Hechas Unas Mierdas"_

Frente Ambas Se Encontraban Nada Menos Que Sus Versiones Oscuras Todas Desfiguradas Del Rostro Y Parte Del Cuerpo, Mientras Sangraban Por Cualquier Parte De Sus Cuerpos Dándoles Apariencia Grotesca

Por Su Parte Kyoko Soltó El Hombro De Sayaka Quien Se Sorprendió Al Ver Como Kyoko Hacia Un Esfuerzo Para Ponerse De Pie Y Tratando De Tomar Una Pose De Ataque Para Prepararse Ante Esta Última Batalla

**SAYAKA:** ¿Pero Qué Demonios Haces Kyoko? Recuerda Que No Puedes Usar Tu Poder Mágico Ni Siquiera Puedes Invocar Una Lanza Nueva / Dijo Ella Algo Preocupada De Que Kyoko Decidiera Utilizar Ese Poco 10 % De Poder Mágico En Esta Última Batalla Contra Sus Oscuras Versiones

**KYOKO:** …Sayaka Esta Es La Última Batalla Contra Ellas Y Si No Luchamos Con Todo Lo Que Tenemos No Podremos Derrotarlas / Contesto Kyoko Haciendo Un Esfuerzo Por Mantenerse En Pie

Justo Al Decir Eso Vio Como Sayaka Se Ponía A Su Lado E Invocaba Una Última Espada-Sable Rota Que Más Bien Parecía Una Katana A Medio Partir Siendo Sostenida Por Ella

**SAYAKA:** Si Vas A Luchar Así No Creas Que Te Dejare Atrás Así Como Así Y Menos Con Ese Miserable 10 % De Poder Mágico Así Que Toma Un Poco De Mi 40 % De Poder / Le Dijo A Una Sorprendida Kyoko

Sin Dudarlo Ambas Chocaron Sus Manos Entrelazándolas Mientras Kyoko Recupera Un Poco De Poder Ante La Mirada Incrédula De Sus Oscuras Versiones Quienes Comenzaron A Temblar De La Ira Que Eso Les Daba Ya Que Eso No Estaba En Sus Planes Y Menos Que Ambas Lucharan Juntas Sin Que Lo Notaran Un Gran Circulo Mágico Dorado Apareció Debajo De Ellas El Cuál parecía Ser Muy Complejo

"_¡Con Un Maldito Demonio! Que Acaso Ustedes No Se Han Visto Están Hechas Trizas Muy Apenas Se Pueden Parar Y Ni Siquiera Pueden Invocar Un Arma Decente Dan Lastima Jeeeee"_ /Grito Para Después Reír Sínicamente La Oscura Versión De Sayaka Ante Ellas

**SAYAKA:** "¿En Serio?"…..Na No Creo Que Demos Más Lastima Que Tu Tan Solo Mírate Estas Hecha Una Mierda / Contra Ataco Sayaka Con Una Media Sonrisa Mientras Kyoko Alzaba El Pulgar

Ante Ese Insulto La Oscura Versión De Sayaka Comenzó A Enfadarse Tanto Que Unos Colmillos Sobresalían De Sus Labios

"_¡Suficiente Ya Estoy Harta De Ustedes!...¡Estoy Harta Ya No Lo Soporto Más Si Tanto Quieres Pelear Con Nosotras!...¡Esta Bien Les Daremos Lo Que Quieren Estúpidas Sabandijas!"_ / Exclamo La Versión Oscura De Kyoko

**¡Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggg!**

**¡Gggggggggggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**

Ambas Versiones Oscuras De Sayaka Y Kyoko Habían Soltado Un Gran Grito Hacia El Cielo Para Que De Repente El Suelo Comenzara A Temblar Y Varios Rayos Cayeran Sobre El Lugar Que Estaba Temblando Además De Que Una Honda Expansiva Devasto Gran Parte Del Lugar Con Ráfagas De Viento Las Cuáles Fueron Arrasando Con Lo Que Quedaba, Para Cuando Todo Termino Se Puedo Escuchar Algo.

**¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Cuando Por Fin Paro Esa Poderosa Ráfagas De Viento Oscuro Una Pequeña Nube De Polvo Cuando Esta Se Disipo Se Pudo Ver A Las 2 Versiones Oscuras De Sayaka Y Kyoko Quienes Ahora Mostraban Una Apariencia Abrumadora En Todo Su Cuerpo ( O En Parte De Lo Que Quedaba) Su Piel Se Había Vuelto Por Completo Oscura Casi Como La Brea Sus Uñas Se Habían Alargado En Cada Brazo (Que A Un Tenían) Siendo Estas De Color Gris Oscuro Sus Bocas Ahora Mostraban Colmillo Como De Tiburón La Expresión En Sus Rostros Se Vivió Muy Salvaje Debidos A Unos Ojos Completamente Rojos Con Una Pupila Blanca Que Las Miraba Como Si Esperara El Momento Para Atacarlas Las Partes De Sus Cuerpos Que Estaban Sangrando Habían Cambiado Ahora Su Sangre Salía De Esas Heridas Simulando Una Bruma Liquida A La Que Ellas Le Daban Forma De Garras, Alas De Murciélago Y De Algún Espectro Ambas Versiones Oscuras Tenían Esa Macabra Sonrisa

"_Muy Bien Mocosas Es Hora De La Gran Batalla Es Todo O Nada Si Han De Perder…¡Háganlo Luchando Como Lo Que Son Puegi Magi, Mahou Shoujo De __**(A.M.S.U.)**__…Luchemos Una Última Vez!"….._

"_No Duden Por Su Estupidez Ni Por Sus Dudas Ni Miedos Que No Me Conformare Con Acabar Con Ustedes Idiotas"_…

Y Con Esas Últimas Palabras Que Sonaron Por Todo El Llano Ambas Versiones Oscuras Se Lanzaron En Contra De Sayaka Y Kyoko Quienes Ahora Estaban Listas Más Que Nunca

**SAYAKA:** …..Kyoko Si Esta Es Nuestra Última Batalla Juntas Quisiera Que Luchemos Codo A Codo Como En Aquellas Líneas Del Tiempo Que Visito Homura…Que Luchemos Como Las Grandes Amigas Que Somos…¿Seguirías A Esta Patética Heroína De La Justicia Una Última Vez Más?... / Fueron Las Palabras De Sayaka Quien Tenía Gacha La Cabeza Mientras Apretaba Más Su Espada Y Una Lagrima Salía De Sus Mejillas

Pero No Tuvo Que Esperar Respuesta Ya Que Una Mano Tocaba Con Firmeza Su Hombro Izquierdo Y Era Nada Menos Kyoko Quién Tenía Una Sonrisa De Oreja A Oreja Mientras Tenía Un Pocky En La Boca Y Con La Otra Le Daba A Sayaka Uno

**KYOKO:** …Baka…Varias Veces No Cientos De Veces Te He Seguido En Cualquier Lado Ya Sea Línea De Tiempo O No Nunca En Todas Esas Ocasiones He Dicho No Ni Me Acobardado Y ¡No Tengo Porque Empezar Hoy Luchemos Sayaka No Como Rivales Ni Enemigas Luchemos Como Amigas Que Es Lo Que Somos A Un Que Suene Cursi Vamos!...

Sayaka Limpiaba Esa Lagrima Que Tenia Y Alzando La Cabeza Junto A Su Mirada De Determinación Tomo El Último Pocky Que Kyoko Le Ofrecía Y Poniéndolo En Su Boca Ambas Salieron Disparadas Contra Sus Oscuras Versiones Al Momento Que Su Espada Y Lanza Se Reconstruía Y Un Leve Brillo Dorado Aparecía En Ellas

**¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggg!**

Fue El Grito De Guerra De Las 4 Chicas Que Se Dirigían En Contra De Sí Y Justamente Cuando Las 4 Impactaron**…¡Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!...¡Pppppppppppppppppppppppppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!**

Una Severa Honda De Choque Fue El Resultado De La Colisión Titánica Que Hasta Un Gran Cráter Se Formó Crujiendo El Suelo Violentamente

**¡Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!...** _**¡"Arte Mágico: Ninpo: Sukaaretto Niidoru Ichi Shio"**__ (Aguja Escarlata 1er Impacto__**)**_**!...¡Pllllllaaaaaaaaacccccckkkkkkkkkk!...**Entre El Espeso Polvo Se Podían Ver Chispas De Impactos, Choques De Espadas, Cortes Ascendentes Ambas Sayakas Y Kyokos Luchaban Ferozmente Entre Sí _**"Arte Mágico: "Raikaru"**__ (Cuchilla Relámpago De Impacto)_ Rayos Salían De Los Ataques De Sayaka Era Tanto El Impacto De Sus Ataques Que Las 4 Salieron Disparadas A Varios Metros De Cada Una, A Pesar De Lo Cansadas Que Se Veían Pero Sin Dejar De Comer Ese Último Pocky Que Ambas Tenían Pese A La Situación Sonreían

"_Estúpidas No Se Rían Que Las Voy A Machacar Par De Idiotas Ahhhhhhh"_ / Fue El Grito De Una Iracunda Versión Oscura De Sayaka Quién Estaba En Gran Parte Quemada Por Los Rayos De Sayaka

**KYOKO: **_**"Element Terra: Shinjuu Zanshu"**__ (Elemento Tierra: Emboscada Subterránea)_

Fue Lo Que Dijo Kyoko Cuando Puso Sus Manos Sobre El Arenoso Suelo Para Que Con Un Leve Toque Mágico**…¡Crackkkk!...**Debajo De La Oscura Versión De Sayaka Surgieran 2 Manos Hechas De Roca Que Sujetaron Fuertemente A La Oscura Versión De Sayaka Y De Un Momento A Otro La Estampara Varías Veces Sobre El Rocoso Suelo Hasta Dejarla Muy Herida

**KYOKO:** ¡Sayaka Ahora! / Grito Kyoko Levemente Cansada A Sayaka Quien Salió Disparada Hacía Sus Oscura Versión

**SAYAKA:** _**"Magic Ventus: Slavat Kori Kaze"**__ (Místico Viento Congelante)_ / Exclamo Sayaka Quién Comprimía Aire Con Su Puño Derecho Con La Espada El Cuál Salió Disparado En Un Potente Torbellino Azul Zafiro El Cuál Soltaba Y Congelaba Parte Del Aire Seco Que Había En El Ambiente Dando De Lleno Contra Su Inmovilizada Versión Oscura

"**¡Bbbbbbbbbbbllllluuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

Fue El Grito Que Dio Cuando Sintió El Frio Y Ardiente Impacto De Ese Viento Místico Que La Daño Por Completo Enviándola A Estrellarse Contra El Suelo Dejándole Nuevas Quemaduras De 2do Y 3er Grado Quedando Las Cuáles Le Habían Dejado Inmóvil

**KYOKO:** (Suspiro) Una Menos A Un Que No Estoy Muy Segura De Eso / Dijo Una Ya Exhausta Kyoko Quién Se Apoyaba Sobre Su Lanza

**Sayaka:** Tienes Razón Solo Sera Por Unos Ibnstantes Hay Que Movernos Ahor-….

"_**Element Fire: Gouka Messhitsu!**__ (Elemento Fuego: Gran Magnificencia De Fuego)"_

Una Voz Interrumpió A Sayaka Cuando Hablaba Con Kyoko Ambas Muy A Apenas Lograron Cubrirse Con Círculos Mágicos Ya Que El Ataque Que Escucharon Era Uno Letal

**¡Fffffffffffffffffffooooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**

Una Ráfaga Gigante De Fuego Había Impactado Contra Los Círculos Mágicos De Defensa Que En Cualquier Momento Colapsarían Ya Que No Estaban En Su Máxima Capacidad

**SAYAKA:** ¡Aguanta Kyoko! / Decía Una Sayaka Que Jadeaba Por El Esfuerzo

**KYOKO:** ¡ Y ¿Qué Crees Que Estoy Haciendo?! / Grito Ella Haciendo Esfuerzo Sobre Humano Para No Colapsar Por La Falta De Poder Mágico

**¡…...!**

**¡Cccccccccccccccccrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssshhhhhh!**

Justo Frente A Ellas Vieron Como Su Defensa Mágica Se Hacía Añicos Y Un Potente Ataque De Fuego Las Impacto Violentamente Arrastrándolas Por Varios Cientos De Metros Dejando Una Zanja

**¡Kyoko!...¡Sayaka!** / Fue Lo Último Que Ambas Dijeron Cuando

**¡BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Una Fuerte Explosión Se Hiso Presente En Donde Sayaka Y Kyoko Habían Sido Arrojadas….

" _(Jadeo) Fuuu No Creí Que Me Obligaran A Utilizar Ese Tipo De Ataque Jeee Y Pensar Que Dude De Ustedes….¿?..."_

La Oscura Versión De Kyoko Callo Inmediatamente Al Ver Que Donde Fue La Explosión Y De Donde Deberían Estar Los Cuerpos De Sayaka Y Kyoko Estas No Estaban Muertas Si No Que Ambas Se Mostraban Muy Gravemente Heridas Sangrando Por Varías Partes Del Cuerpo Alrededor De Ellas Despedazadas Estaban Sus Armas Tanto El Sable Espada Como La Lanza Hechas Añicos, La Versión Oscura De Kyoko De Kyoko Se Acercó A Las Media Muertas Sayaka Y Kyoko

"_Supongo Que Después De Todo No Fueron Lo Suficientemente Fuertes Para Afrontar Sus Miedos, Fracasos Y Temores Jee Bueno No Es Neces-…."_

…**..¡Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssssssss!...**

En El Momento Que La Oscura Versión De Kyoko Se Agacho Para Ver Mejor A Ambas Estas En Un Veloz Movimiento Tomaron De Los Hombros De La Oscura Versión De Kyoko Y Con Las Otras Manos Le Habían Ensartado Un Pedazo De La Lanza De Kyoko Y Un Pedazo De La Espada De Sayaka Mientras Ambas Decían

**SAYAKA / KYOKO:** **"**_**Arte Of Axe: Atsugai! **__**For Ventus"**__ (Elemento Viento: Presión De Daño)_

Exclamaron Ambas A Un Con Los Restos De Sus Armas En Ella, Utilizando Lo Poco Que Les Quedaba De Poder Mágico Vieron Como La Oscura Versión De Kyoko Era Violentamente Sacudida Por Una Fuerza Invisible Que La Empezó A Presionar Por Dentro Haciendo Que Esta Tuviera Severas Fracturas Y Heridas Dejando Severos Daños Para Ver Después Como Su Cuerpo Mostraba Sus Venas Siendo Aplastadas Mientras Era Violentamente Arrojada A Un Lado De La Oscura Versión De Sayaka Quién Había Sido Derrotada Por Kyoko

**SAYAKA:** B..Íen..Creo Que…Lo…Logramos / Dijo Ella Quien Trataba De Ponerse De Pie

**KYOKO:** ¡**Grrrrrrrr!**…No M..E…Lo Esperaba Pero Al Final Creo Que Todo Está Saliendo Bien / Dijo Una Muy Herida Kyoko Quién Como Pudo Se Paró De Pie

Cuándo Ambas Estaban Ya De Pie Pese A Las Múltiples Heridas Y Con Escaso Poder Mágico Ambas Tanto Sayaka Como Kyoko Sabían Que Esto No Terminaba A Un Pese Al Gran Daño Que Les Habían Hecho A Sus Oscuras Versiones Ambas Estaban Paradas Mirando Fijamente A Sus Oscuras Versiones Sin Que Ellas Se Dieran Cuenta Nuevamente Un Circulo Dorado Ahora Más Visible Se Manifestó Debajo Ellas

"_Yare…Yare…Yare…Yare…Sí Que Resultaron Ser Una Completa Molestia No Me Había Sentido Peor Desde Que El Mal Agradecido De Kyosuke Me Traiciono Por La Ofrecida De Hitomi…¡Me Están Sacando De Quicio Maldito Par De Estúpidas!"_

Fue Lo Que Dijo Un Media Muerta Versión Oscura De Sayaka Que Con Esfuerzo Pudo Ponerse De Rodillas Mientras Sayaka Y Kyoko Veían Como Se Ponía De Rodillas A Un Completamente Herida A Un Que Cierto Comentario Molesto A Sayaka Apretando Más Su Puño

"_Jeeeeeeee…Jeeeee….Ja…Ja…Ja….Ja…Ja…Ja….Ja…Ja…Ja…¡Nunca Me Espere Esa Combinación De Equipo Sayaka Kyoko Me Ha Quedado Claro Ya No Subestimarlas No Me Queda Más Opción Tendremos Que Acabar Esta Batalla Con Mi Última Carta!..."_

Tras Lo Dicho Por La Oscura Versión De Kyoko Esta También Se Arrodillo Y Dándole Una Mirada Cómplice A La Oscura Versión De Sayaka Esta Capto El Mensaje Y Mostrando Un Especie De Tatuaje De Un Pentagrama Invertido Con Una Calavera De Cabra En La Palma Ambas Manos De Ellas Estas Mostraron Una Macabra Sonrisa Y Juntando Sus Palmas Lado A Lado Exclamaron Lo Que Sería Su Último Haz

"_**Arte De Magia Oscura: ¡Unión Maligna Del Baserker Devastador!"**_

**¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...¡Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**

Fue Lo Que Escucharon Sayaka Y Kyoko Mientras Veían Como De Manera Grotesca Los Cuerpos De Sus Oscuras Versiones Se Unían Por La Mitad Mientras Ambas Soltaban Gritos Desgarradores Esa Escena Dejaría Temblando A Cualquiera Pero No A Sayaka Ni A Kyoko Pues Ya Sabían Que Esto Seria Lo Último A Vencer…

Para Cuando Todo Ese Espectáculo Termino Vieron Con Horror Como Ahora Sus Oscuras Versiones Estaban Unidas En Un Solo Ser Con 2 Cabezas La Oscura Sayaka A La Derecha Mientras La Oscura Kyoko A La Izquierda Conservando Cada Una Su Propio Brazo Y Pierna Con Sus Trajes Todos Desgarrados Pero A Un Presentes En Ellas Dividiendo A Cada Quien Toda Su Piel Era De Un Color Morado Podrido Abarcando Hasta Ambas Cabezas El Cabello De Ambas Había Perdido Su Color Ahora Era De Un Gris Pálido Sin Vida Sus Ojos Eran Completamente Rojos Sangre Además De Tener Unos Colmillos Como De Vampiro Por Último En Sus Rostros Tenían Marcas Purpuras Como Lagrimas, Los Brazos Eran Más Musculosos Además De Que Ahora Tenia Garras En Uno Y En El Otro Una Enorme Tenaza De Cangrejo Completamente Negra, Sayaka Y Kyoko Estaban En Shock No Podían Creer Lo Que Veían Para Ellas Y Más Para Kyoko Era Ver Uno De Esos Demonios Que Su Difunto Padre Menciono Alguna Vez En Su Biblia Cosa Que No Se Comparaba A Eso Para Sayaka Era Ver Un Monstruo Salido Del Averno Del Mismo Inframundo Pese A Esos Escalofríos Las 2 Invocaron Una Espada Más Al Igual Que Una Lanza Listas Para El Último Combate…

"_Que Acaso Creen Que Podrán Acabar Fácilmente Con Nosotras No Se Hagan Ilusiones Par De Mocosas Estúpidas ¡Contemplen A Nosotras __**¡El Baserker Devastador!**__ No Hay Nada Que Puedan Hacer!"_ / Exclamo Con Una Deforme Voz Este Ser

**SAYAKA:** ¡No Pienses Que Puedes Aterrarnos Hemos Enfrentado Peores Cosa Que Tú!

**KYOKO:** ¡Ya Oíste Estúpida Sabandija Rastrera Cuando Terminemos Contigo Bailare Sobre Tu Carbonizado Cadáver! / Grito Kyoko Con Valor Y Convicción

Así Ambas Se Lanzaron Corriendo Hacía Su Macabro Rival Que Las Esperaba Con Unas Macabras Sonrisas Esperando El Momento Para Aplastar Sus Esperanzas Y Así Fue Vio Como Ambas Lanzaban Sus Mejores Ataques Mágicos En Sus Contra

**SAYAKA:** _**"Arte Sagrado De Espada: Kami No Ken Ten No Saibansho"**__ (Espada De Dios: Corte Sagrado Del Cielo)_ / Dijo Sayaka Al Momento De Alzar Su Espada Y Que Esta Creciera Hasta Alcanzar Unos 20 Metros De Altura Para Que En Ese Instante Un Rayo Golpeara La Espada Haciendo Que Esta Fura Hacia Abajo Con Fuerza Tremenda **¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**KYOKO:** _**"Element Fire: Haisekisho" **__(Elemento Fuego: Cenizas Llameantes)_ / Grito Kyoko Y Con Todas Sus Fuerzas Lanzo Su Lanza Al Mismo Tiempo Que Soltaba Una Gran Hola De Fuego De Su Boca Uniéndose A Su Lanza**…¡Ffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

Cuando Ambas Ataques Mágicos De Calibre Titánicos Se Dirigían A Alta Velocidad Contra Su Blanco Este En El Último Momento Puso Garra T Tenaza Juntas Y Susurrando Una Lengua Extraña Solo Se Pudo Escuchar…

"_**¡Chibaku Tensai! (Gran Devastación Planetaria)"**_

¡**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM**!

Un Gran Destello Rojo Carmesí Fue Visto Por Sayaka Y Kyoko Segándolas Por Un Instante Para Luego Seguido Del Estallido De Una Gran Explosión Que Hizo Resonar Toda El Lugar Incluso Llegando A Levantar Grandes Pedazos De Rocas Y Otros Escombros Generando Nuevamente Una Capa Enorme De Polvo Que Poco A Poco La Enorme Nube De Polvo Se Iba Dispersando Y Se Pudo Ver Un Campo Completamente Desolado Y Devastado En Medio De Este Extenso Lugar Se Podía Ver Que En El Centro De Este Había Una Figura Humanoide De 2 Cabezas Sosteniendo Por Sus Cuellos A Dos Figuras No Eran Nada Menos Que Las Oscuras Versiones Fusionadas De Kyoko Y Sayaka Quienes Estaban Sujetando por Los Cuellos A Unas Moribundas Sayaka Y Kyoko Quienes Al Parecer Estaban Inconscientes Al Borde De La Muerte Completamente Heridas Ya Que Estaban Bañadas En Sangre Todo Parecía Perdido

"_Tsk….Que Menuda Perdida De Tiempo Por Un Momento Creí Que Me Llegarían A Derrotar…Al Parecer Las Demás De Sus Amigas Han Podido Superar Esta Última Prueba Final….Jeeeee Creo Que Les Hare Una Pequeña Revisión. Ja Jajajjjjaaaaaaa…Bueno Todos Hemos De Sufrir Pero Mírense Ustedes Par De Inútiles Estorbos No Son Más Que Mediocres Debiluchas Ahora Veo Por Que Kyoko Fue Una Estúpida E Ingenua Que No Pudo Ni Salvara Asus Pequeña Hermana Momo Veo Que Sus Miedos La Vivieron Una Cobarde Jaaaaaaa….Bien Para Una Holgazana, Y Mira Que Tu Y La Estúpida Soñadora De Sayaka Además De Debilucha E Ingenua Hacen Una Bonita Pareja…Ja…Ja…Ja…Ja…Ja Ahora Entiendo Por Qué De Entre Todas Ellas Fue La Que Más Fácil Y Rápido Callo En Su Desesperación Jaaaaa Jaaaaaaaaaa…Bueno Creo Que Es-….."_

Las Oscura Versión Fusionada De Las Oscuras Sayaka Y Kyoko, Fue Interrumpida Cuando De Repente Sintió En Ambos Brazos Un Doloroso Ardor Por Lo Tanto Vio Como En Sus Brazos Había Restos De Espadas Y Lanzas Clavadas En Ellos Brillando De Un Resplandor Dorado Para Después Escuchar Algo Que La Impactaría.

…¡No…Me…Men. Menosprecies¡….¡No…Deja..Re…Que…..Algu..Úien…Como Tu …Haga Algn Daño A Los Demás¡….¡Te Detendremos Pase Lo Que Pase!...¡No Importa Si Nuestros Fracasos, Miedos Y Penas Nos Ahogan En La Desesperación No Cederemos Ante Nuestro Dolor Por Que En Ello Siempre Recordaremos El Por Qué Cargamos Con Eso!...¡Pelearemos, Protegeremos Y Viviremos Por Ello!...¡Ya Que Ese En Nuestro **DEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** / Gritaron Ambas Con Todas Sus Fuerzas Frente A Ella

En Ese Momento El Circulo Dorado Que Siempre Aparecía Debajo De Ellas Apareció Nuevamente Solo Que Ahora Se Podía Ver El Complejo Diseño De Un Sol Y Una Luna En El Centro Junto A Varios Símbolos Y Runas Para Que Después

**¡FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Un Poderosos Brillo Dorado Envolvió A Las Moribundas Sayaka Y Kyoko Quienes Fueron Sumergidas Por Ese Brillo Dorado Que Al Entrar En Contacto Con Las Oscuras Sayaka Y Kyoko Fusionadas**…¡Spllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccc!** Esta Había Salido Violentamente Disparada Estrellándose Contra Una Roca Con Puntas Afiliadas Quedando Incrustada Y Muy Herida En Todas Esas Zonas Mientras Comenzaba A Sangrar

"_¡¿Pero Qué Demonios Como Es Eso Posible?!...(Jee A Un Que Creo Que Ya Es La Hora Tal Y De Acuerdo Al Plan)_" / Pesaba Ella Mientras Decía Sorprendida

Mientras Tanto Con Sayaka Y Kyoko Ambas Habían Sido Envueltas En Ese Brillo Dorado En Ese Instante Vieron Todos Sus Recuerdos Desde Que Tenían Menoría En Ellos Vieron Dolor, Miedos, Desesperación Pero A La Vez Vieron Agradables Recuerdos De Los Momentos Más Hermosos Que Habían Vivido Así Como Las Veces Que Lucharon Juntas Contra Un Enemigo En Común Siempre Luchando Solas Y A La Vez Juntas Codo A Codo Al Igual Muriendo Juntas Pero Con Una Sonrisa Al Final.

Ambas Después De Ver Esto Lo Sabían Había Llegado La Hora Y Así De Un Momento A Otro El Brillo Se Intensifico Y Dejando Un Gran Eco De Ráfaga De Viento Dejo Ver A Sayaka Y A Kyoko Quienes Ahora Se Veían Diferentes Además De Sentir Un Gran Cambio En Su Poder Mágico

**SAYAKA:** ¿Pero Que Es Esto? / Preguntaba Sayaka Quién Ahora vestía Un Atuendo Diferente El Cuál Era Ahora vestía Un Especie De Camisa Ajustada Con Un Cierre Plateado Que Empezaba Desde Abajo Hasta La Parte De Sus Pechos Donde vestía Una Blusa Negra Con Un Emblema Azul De Una Estrella Con Una Media Luna, Dejando Ver Parte De Sus Pechos Y Parte De Su Abdomen En El Que Ahora Tenía Una Marca Igual Azul Con Forma De Gaviota, En Sus Brazos Específicamente En Los Hombros Había 2 Kan jis En Cada Uno Con Las Palabras De **"Fuerza"** Y **"Velocidad"** Portaba Sus Coderas Ahora Negras Con Un Adorno Metálico En Forma De Dragón Oriental En Ambos Codos De Color Plata Sus Manos Estaban Envueltas En Un Especie De Forro Negro Que Llegaban Hasta Los Antebrazos Las Manos Estaban Cubiertas Con Guantes Blancos Con Detalles Azul Rey Sobre Las Manos Había 2 Placas De Metal Con Los Grabados De Un Dragón Y De Relámpagos, Llevaba Una Combinación De Short-Falda Siendo El Primero Algo Corto Dejando Ver Sus Muslos En Los Que Había Porta Cuchillas Igual De Plateadas Con Líneas Azul Rey Con Diseños Elegantes Que Combinaban Con Lo Blanco De La Falda Con Franjas Azules En Cruces Y El Azul Rey Del Short Además De Que Una Especie De Látigo Hecho De Metal Colgaba Detrás De Ella Con Una Filosa Punta Plateada Con Un Rubí Dentro, En Las Piernas Llevaba Unas Medias Negras Con Borde Azul Rey Que Le Llegaban Arriba De Las Rodillas Las Cuáles Eran Envueltas En Unas Largas Botas Blancas De Tacón Azul Las Cuales Le Llegaban A La Rodillas En Ambas Botas Había El Símbolo De Una Cruz Azul Medieval Por Último Su Cabello Ahora Era Largo Hasta Media Espalda Una Parte De Este Se Había Mantenido Como Una Coleta Mediana En Su Lado Izquierdo Con Un Clip Con Forma De Media Luna Lo Más Llamativo Eran Las 2 Espadas Plateadas Con Franjas Azules En El Cuerpo De La Misma Que Tenían Diseños Medievales, Griegos Y Nórdicos Con El Mango Hecho Con El Diseño De 2 Alas Y Forrado Con Una Maya Azul Rey En El Cuál Había Una Gema Azul En Cada Espada Lo Único Que Conservaba Era Su Capa La Cuál Ahora Tenía En Los Bordes El Diseño De Relámpagos, Sayaka No Podía Creer Que Hubiera Despertado Un Gran Poder Siendo Este El **"Trans Shoujo Arms"** Según Por Lo Que Había Leído Sayaka Era Casi Improbable Activarlo U Obtenerlo Ahora Se Sentía Sin Temor Ni Dolor Alguno Haciéndola Sentir Bien

Por Otra Parte Kyoko Estaba Igual De Sorprendida Que Sayaka Ya Que Esta Ahora Se Encontraba Sin Ninguna Herida Mortal Junto A Un Nuevo Atuendo

**KYOKO:** ¿Pero…Que Es Esto? / Se Preguntó Así Kyoko Mientras Se Veía Así Misma Vestida En Una Especie De Traje Rojizo-Dorado Su Cabello Ahora Era Más Largo Hasta Llegarle Al Final De La Espalda Sobre Su Cabeza Parecía Tener Una Especie De Fiara Negra Combinada Con Unos Audífonos Dorados De Centro Rojo Vestía Una Especie De Camisa Roja Ajustada De Cuello Negro Alto Y Abierto, Al Igual Que Sayaka Usaba Una Camiseta Negra Dejando Ver Un Poco El Escote Mientras Más Abajo Había El Símbolo De Un Sol Con Picos, En Los Hombros Tenía Dos kan jis Con Las Palabras De **"Fuerza"** E **"Impacto"** En Sus Antebrazos Tenía Unas Mangas Anchas De Color Rojo Con Bordes Negros En Ambas Mangas Había Los Emblemas De 2 Soles Dorados Por Debajo De Estas Traía Unos Guantes Negros Sin Dedos Acompañados Con Una Placa De Metal En La Que Aparecía En Cada Placa Una Rosa De Fuego Rojo, Parte De Su Cintura Quedaba Expuesta En La Que Se Podía Ver En El Abdomen En El Cuál Había El Tatuaje De Un Ave Con Las Alas Extendidas, Vestía Con Un Pequeño Pantaloncillo Rojo Con Detalles Negros Que Le Llegaban A Medio Muslo Junto A Un Cinturón Dorado De Hebilla Roja En La Que Había Un Sol Grabado En Ella, En La Cintura De Kyoko Había 3 Dagas De Punta Roja Con El Mago Dorado Atadas A Unas Cadenas Plateadas Cada Una Con Un Rubí Escarlata En La Parte Del Mango, Vestía En Ambas Piernas Unas Medías Negras Con Bordes Dorados Hasta Medio Muslo Junto A Unas Largas Botas Rojas De Combate Con Suela Y Tacón Negro Las Cuáles Eran De Broche-Tira En La Parte De Arriba Estas Le Llegaban A Arriba De La Rodilla Por Último Lo Más Importante Kyoko Tenía En Su Mano Derecha Una Nueva Lanza Más Larga, Grande De Punta Flecha Plateada Con Los Filos En Dorado Junto A Unas Gemas Rectangulares Rojizas, La Parte Del Bastón Era Gruesa Además De Que Era Como Un Rifle En Este Siendo Capas De Disparar Proyectiles De Fuego Entre Otros Ataques Mágicos

Kyoko Estaba Fascinada Por Su Poder Actual Y Su Mejor Estado Físico Lo Cuál Era Producto Del **"Trans Shoujo Arms"** Que Tanto Sayaka Y Kyoko Lograron Activarlo

Frente A Ellas Estaban Las Versiones Fusionadas De Sayaka Y Kyoko Que Miraban La Escena Con Aparente Rabia Y Furia…A Un Que No Realmente

"_(Supongo Que Nuestro Trabajo Esta Listo A Un Que Se Tardaron Demasiado)"_

"_(Tal Vez Pero Recuerda No Todas Pueden Despertar El __**"Trans Shoujo Arms"**__, Bueno Suficiente Charla Terminemos Con Esto De Una Vez)"_ / Eran Los Pensamientos De Ambas Versiones Oscuras De Sayaka Y Kyoko

**(Inserter Soundtrack / Breaking Benjamin - Into the Nothing)**

**¡Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

Tanto Sayaka Y Kyoko Fueron Sacadas De Su Sorpresa Cuando Vieron Que La Oscura Versión Fusionada De Ambas Daba Un Potente Grito Mientras Su Cuerpo Comenzaba A Tomar Rasgos Como De Dragón Siendo La Cola, Garras, Alas, Cuernos En Cada Cabeza Los Primeros En Verse De Un Color Rojo Oscuro

"_Bueno Par De Estúpidas Nunca Creí Que Una Yandere Maníaca Y Una Comelona Revoltosa Me Causaran Tanos Problemas Jeeee…Supongo Que Debo Agradecerles Me Han Hecho Llegar Al Límite De Mi Poder Es Hora De Que Esto…¡Acabe De Una Maldita Vez!..."_

**KYOKO:** ¿Qué Demonios Piensas Hacer Esta Vez? / Pregunto Kyoko Mientras Tomaba Una Pose Defensiva Al Momento De Que Su Lanza Activara Un Modo Distinto Siendo Más Gruesa En Punta Con 2 Ganchos En Cada Esquina

**SAYAKA:** ¡No Esta Vez No Lo Harás! / Dijo Sayaka Mientras Que Empuñaba Sus 2 Espadas Plateadas Al Momento De Que Estas Brillaran Levemente Para Que Apareciera Un Círculo Mágico Con Símbolos Nórdicos Y Runas

"_Jaaaaaaa Que Buen Chiste ¿En Verdad Creen Que Van A Poder?... Que Bien Espero Que Así Como Hablen Muerdan Jaaa"_ / Exclamo Ella Mientras Que En Un Veloz Movimiento Estaba A Poca Distancia De Ambas Preparando Con Un Círculo Mágico Un Poderoso Ataque De Rayos Oscuros Con Fuego

**SAYAKA:** (Con Que Ataque A Quema Ropa Ja Nada Mal) Hee…..Kyoko Recuerdas La Formación _**"Shainan Trial Road"**_ / Dijo Sayaka Con Una Sonrisa Algo Misteriosa

**KYOKO:** Por Su Puesto…Así Que Usaremos Eso / Contesto Kyoko Con Medía Sonrisa

En Un Instante Las 2 Habían Adoptado Una Posición Extraña La Cual Era Kyoko Estaba De Cuclillas Apuntando Con Su Dorada Lanza Como Si Esta Fuera Un Rifle De Franco Tirador Mientras Sayaka Estaba De Pie Con Sus 2 Brazos Extendidos Sujetando Sus Espadas Siendo Vistas Por Las Fusionadas Versiones Oscuras

"_No Me Desprecien Como Si Fuera Poca Cosa Malditas Ingratas ¡Tomen Esto!"_

Y Diciendo Esas Últimas Disparo Su Ataque Como Si Lo Estuviera Escupiendo

"_**¡Aliento Devastador De La Muerte Negra!"**_ / Dijo Ella Mientras Dicho Ataque Surcaba Y Destruía Todo Lo Que Tocaba Hasta Que En Un Determinado Momento Estando A Unos 90 Metros De Distancia De Sayaka Y Kyoko Estas Sonrieron Por Debajo Y Justo Cuando El Ataque Estaba Por Llegar Se Escuchó Algo

"_**Arte Of Axe: Zettai Rei Do"**__ (Cero Absoluto Astral)_ / Exclamo Sayaka Juntando Ambas Espadas Al Frente Mientras Estas Brillaban

Al Instante Todo El Lugar Adopto Un Extraño Tono Gris Por Todo a La Zona Lo Más Sorprendente Era Ver Como Lentamente El Devastador Ataque Se Detenía Como Si El Tiempo Dejara De Fluir Dejando Sorprendidas A Las Oscuras Versiones De Kyoko Y Sayaka

**SAYAKA:** ¡Kyoko Ahora! / Dijo Ella Mientas Kyoko Asentía

**KYOKO:** _**"Element Fire: Rasen Genshi!**__(Elemento Fuego: Átomo Espiral Infernal)_

Al Decir Eso Kyoko Soltó Su Poderosa Lanza La Cual Se Elevó Y Abrió Unos Compartimientos Soltando Un Vapor A Blanco A Presión Y Sin Más Que Decir Comenzó A Girar A Una Gran Velocidad Generando Un Poderoso Torbellino Anaranjado El Cual Apuntaba Hacía El Ataque De Sus Oscuras Versiones Al Igual Que Esta

**KYOKO: **_**…¡Last Meteore Infinite!**__ (Danza Del Meteoro Infinita)_

**¡Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**

Grito Ella Mientras El Poderoso Torbellino Arrasaba Con Todo A su Paso Llevándose Por De Frente El Devastador A Ataque Siendo Vaporizado Al Instante A Pesar De Eso El Poderoso Torbellino No Se Detuvo En Ningún Momento Al Contrarío Había Ganado Mucha Más Potencia Y Velocidad Dirigiéndose Hacía Su Blanco Quién A Un No Se Podía Mover Debido Al Efecto Del Cero Absoluto….Y En Ese Momento El Ataque Impacto Contra Las Oscuras Versiones Fusionadas De Sayaka Y Kyoko

**¡Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**

"_¡Qué Demonios Es Esto No Puedo Parar...Lo….¡Arrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhh!...¡Maldición Ardeeeeeeeeee!..."_

Las Oscuras Versiones De Sayaka Y Kyoko Hacían Todo Lo Posible Para Detener Ese Poderoso Torbellino Era Tanta Su Desesperación Que No Notaron Como Sus Alas De Demonio Eran Carbonizadas Al Igual Que Su Cola Y Garras Eran Quemadas Por El Desesperado Intento De Para Ese Poderoso Ataque…¿Cómo Paso Esto?...Se Preguntaban Mientras Poco A Poco El Daño Cedía Sobre Su Cuerpo…

**¡Clad…Clad…Clad…Clad…Clad…Clad…Clad…Clad…Clad…Clad…Clad…Clad…Clad…!**

El Sonido De Espadas Siendo Desvainadas Llamo Su Atención Y Con Esfuerzo De No Perder Su Concentración Deteniendo El Poderoso Torbellino Miro Hacia Arriba De Ella Solo Para Ver Con ¿Terror O Sorpresa? Cientos Y Cientos De Espadas Plateadas De Franja Azul Rey Todas Ellas Cargadas De Rayos Plateados En Formación De Cruz Apuntando Sobre Ella

**SAYAKA: **¿Sorprendida No O Más Bien Aterrada? / Fue Lo Que Le Dijo Una Sonriente Sayaka Quién Extendía Sus 2 Espadas A Ella Quién Muy Apenas Podía Con El Ataque Del Torbellino

"_¡Im…Imposible ¿Cómo Es Que Estas Allí Si Estas Allá Manteniendo El Rectai Absoluto?...¡Un Momento"…_

Fue En Ese Instante Que Ella Se Dio Cuenta De Que Sayaka Ya No Se Encontraba Allá Si No Que Kyoko Estaba Con Una Mano Extendida Manipulando Su Poderosa Lanza Mientras Que Con La Otra Sujetaba La Punta De Un Látigo Plateado Que Iba Desde Kyoko Hasta La Cintura De Sayaka Quién Tanto Ella Como Kyoko Sonreían

**KYOKO:** (Sonriendo)…¿Sorprendida? / Hablo Ella

**N / A:** Este Truco Lo Copiaron De Aquella Vez Que Mami-San Se Enfrentó Con Homura Y Para Evitar Quedar Atrapada En El Tiempo Detenido Había Atado Un Listón Al Tobillo De Homura Siendo Capas De No Ser Afectada Por Dicha Habilidad...

"_Humm….Realmente Estoy Creyendo Que Las He Menospreciado Y Subestimado Nunca Me Espere Ese Truco Por Parte De Ustedes Jee…Jaaaaaaaaaa….¡Increíble Nunca Pensé Que Pudieran Superarnos Lo Admito….¡Derrótenme Y Sabrán Mi Respuesta!...¡Sin Miedo Y Sin Temor Demuéstrenme De Lo Que Son Capaces Kyoko Sayaka"…._

**¡Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

Y Con Esas Últimas Palabras Ella Decidió Poner Todo Su Poder En Repeler Ese Poderoso Torbellino Mientras Que A La Vez Creaba Con Su Aura Un Campo De Fuerza, Kyoko Al Ver Eso Sabía Que Era El Momento Indicado Así Que Dándole Una Mirada A Sayaka Y Esta Se La Regresara Ambas Decidieron Poner Más Poder Mágico A Su Ataque

**KYOKO: **_**"Arte Mágico: Horizon + Spear"**_

**SAYAKA: **_**"Grand Celeste: Mil Lagrimas Devastadoras"**_

Así Cada Una Aumento Más Su Poder Mágico En Ese Ataque Que Desaparecería A Su Némesis, Las Mil Espadas De Sayaka Fueron Lanzadas Hacía Abajo Generando Una Apocalíptica Tormenta De Rayos Plateados Justo Al Mismo Momento Que El Torbellino De Kyoko Aumentaba De Tamaño Y Se Expandía Soltando Unas Ráfagas De Un Incandescente E Infernal Fuego Que Formo Un Gran Domo Atrapando A Todo Lo Que Estuviera Allí Siendo La Oscura Versión Fusionada De Sayaka Y Kyoko Quién Veía Sorprendida Como Todo Su Cuerpo Era Devorado Por Las Incandescente Flamas Y A La Vez Siendo Empalado Por Los Cientos De Espadas Cargadas De Rayos Plateados Vio Por Última Vez Su Cuerpo Como Este Desaparecía Por El Increíble Poder De Sayaka Y Kyoko Juntas

"_Jeeeee…Supongo Que El Juego Se Acabó En Serio Fue Increíble Y No Me Arrepiento De Haberles Hecho Recordar Sus Fracasos, Miedos Y Sufrimientos Mucho Menos Su Dolor Ya Que Si Superaban Eso Y Me Vencían Estaba Segura De Que Se Volverían Fuertes Lo Suficiente Como Para Proteger A Eso Que Más Aprecian…¡Sayonara Sayaka Kyoko…Fue Divertido!..."_ / Fue Lo Último Que Ambas Dijeron Mientras Cerraban Los Ojos Con Una Sonrisa Suave En Sus Rostros Oscurecidos Justo Al Momento Que Escuchaban

**SAYAKA / KYOKO: **_**…¡ GLORIUS BREAKER!...**_

¡Fuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!...

¡**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**!

Un Poderosa Explosión Fue Lo Que Se Pudo Apreciar Al Momento De Ambos Ataques De Sayaka Y Kyoko Se Combinaran Generando Esa Enorme Explosión Con Forma De León En La Cual Ambas Pudieron Observar Como Sus Oscuras Versiones Fusionadas Eran Borradas Por El Poderoso Ataque Lo Que Más Las Sorprendió Fue Que Pudieron Ver En Sus Rostros Una Suave Sonrisa Mientras Lograban Escuchar Esos Últimos Murmuro Dejándolas Sorprendidas…

¡**FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**!

¡….!

Su Gran Explosión Había Terminado Al Igual Que Su Batalla Contra Sus Oscuras Versiones Las Cuales Las Habían Hecho Enfrentar Sus Miedos, Fracasos Y Dolor Por Fin Su Última Prueba Había Concluido Y La Prueba De Eso Era Su **"Trans Shoujo Arms" **Era El Pensamiento De Sayaka Y Kyoko Quienes Veían El Devastado Lugar

**KYOKO:** …¿Y Ahora Qué? / Pregunto Kyoko Mientras Se Sentaba En El Suelo

**SAYAKA:** …No Lo Sé Kyoko / Dijo Sayaka Mientras Igual Que Kyoko Se Sentaba En El Suelo…..

…_**..¡Felicitaciones Ustedes 5 Aprobaron La Prueba Final "Nigthmare"!...**_

Fue Lo Que Escucharon Todas Ellas Cuando Una Gran Luz Las Cegó Por Unos Instantes…

**FUERA DEL DOMO (CAMPO) DIMENSIONAL DE PRUEBAS**

En El Gran Campo De Pruebas Que Era Y Que Ahora Se Encontraba Un Domo Dimensional De Cristal Donde Madoka, Mami-San, Nagisa, Sayaka Y Kyoko Están Afrontando La Prueba Final Conocida Mejor Como "**Pesadilla**" En La Que Enfrentaban A Las Personificaciones De Sus Miedos, Fracasos, Dolores Y Otro Mal Recuerdo.

Justo En Este Momento El Lugar Se Encontraba Algo Lleno Por Varías Mahou Shoujo, Brujas Y Parte De La Tripulación Del ARCADÍA, Quiénes Estaban Presentes Eran La Otra Mami-San, Las Otras Kyoko Y Sayaka, La Bruja Charlotte, Hiromi Y Arenix Masterx. Todos Ellos Esperando A Que Las Mencionadas 5 Salieran**…¡Crack!...**

**¡….…CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHH…..!**

A Un Que No Tuvieran Que Esperar Mucho Ya Que Al Escuchar El Sonido De Un Crujir Vieron Como El Domo Dimensional Se Convertía En Pedazos Diminutos Casi Al Grado De Desintegración.

¿Qué Rayos Fue Eso?...¿No Lo Sé?...¿Ya Terminamos La Prueba?...¡Quiero Queso…Queso…..Queso Comer!...¿Vamos No Creen Que Deberíamos Poner Atención A Nuestro Alrededor? / Se Pudieron Escuchar Ciertas Voces

¡¿Madoka, Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami-San, Nagisa?! / Todas Ellas 5 Exclamaron De Sorpresa Al Ver Como Todas Lucían Diferentes Al Ver Activado Su **"Trans Shoujo Arms"**

Todas Ellas Se Sorprendieron De sí Mismas Así Mismo Se Hicieron Halagos Entre Ellas Y Como Mami-San Lucía Seductoramente Sexy Enrojeciendo Esta De Vergüenza Y La Nueva Apariencia De Bebe Que La Hacia Ver Moe Todas Estuvieron Felicitándose Hasta Que Vieron A Los Demás Presentes

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¡Felicitaciones Por Su Acenso De Poder Ahora Son Oficialmente Mahou Shoujo De **(A.M.S.U.)**! / Dijo La Otra Mami-San Dejándolas Sorprendidas

¡Gracias Por La Ayuda Y Por El Alago Mami-San! / Dijeron Las 5 Con Una Leve Reverencia

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¡Bien Hecho Lo Lograron! Estoy Orgullosa De Ti Madoka Y De Tus Amigas Me Sorprendió Tu **"Trans Shoujo Arms"** Y Que Kyoko Y Sayaka Lo Activaran / Felicito Akemi A Madoka Y Asus Amigas Haciendo Que Madoka Recordara Algo

**MADOKA:** Akemi-Chan Cuando Desperté El **"Trans Shoujo Arms"** En Ojo Izquierdo Apareció Su **"Rebelión Mode"** ¿Cómo Paso Eso? / Pregunto Madoka Un Tanto Insegura Lo Que Llamo La Atención De Varios Incluida La De Las Amigas De Madoka Ya Que Sabían A Quien Pertenecía Esa Habilidad

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¡AHH¡…Descuida Madoka-San Recuerdas La Vez Que Active Lo Que Quedaba De Tu Poder Mágico Para Evitar Que Se Desestabilizara Te Di Un Poco De Mi Poder El Cual Se Mezcló Con El Tuyo Pero Al Parecer No Se Pudo Diluir...No Te Preocupes Por Eso Solo No Lo Uses Sin Haber Entrenado Ese Ojo…Tranquila Te Ayudare Con Un Pequeño Entrenamiento / Dijo Akemi A Madoka Quien Se Relajó Más

**MADOKA:** ¡Gracías Akemi-Sensei! / Dijo Madoka Mientras Agradecía

Después De Eso Sayaka Y Kyoko Fueron Felicitadas Por Sus Otros Yo Quienes Les Daban Ánimos

_**KYOKO: **_¡Que Bien Lo Lograron Le Dieron Su Merecido A Esas Idiotas!

_**SAYAKA:**_ Me Alegra Que Hayan Podido Superarse Así Mismas Y Se Hayan Vuelto Fuertes Es Algo De Lo Que Hay Que Estar Orgullosas Y Alegres

Kyoko Y Sayaka Solo Agradecieron Asus Otros Yo Alternos Por Los Cumplidos Por Otro Lado Mami-San Y La Ahora Nagisa-Chan Estaban Agradeciéndole A Charlotte Por Su Entrenamiento El Cual Las Ayudo A Superarse Así Mismas Y A Dicha Prueba

**MAMI-SAN:** ¡Gracías Por Todo Charlotte-San Sin Tu Ayuda Jamás Hubiéramos Superado Nuestros Miedos Gracías! / Dijo Mami-San

**NAGISA:** ¡Gracías Mi Otro Yo Gracías A Esto Pude Superar Mi Temor A Perderme A Mi Y A Las Demás!

_**CHARLOTTE:**_ "Vamos No Es Para Tanto Ustedes Hicieron El Resto El Crédito Es De Ustedes Pero Gracías De Todas Maneras" / Contesto Y Agradeció Ella

Después De Toda Esas Facilitaciones Por Parte De Las Demás La Otra Mami-San Aprovecho Para Dar Un Importante Aviso Que Sorprendió Algunos

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Bien Aprovechando Que La Mayoría Esta Reunido Aquí Solo Les Puedo Decir Que La Gran Cumbre De Las 7 Facciones Místicas Convocada Por **MEGAMI-SAMA** Sera En 2 Días En El Antiguo Castillo De La Familia Froilán Además De Que Varios Grupos Externos También Se Unirán A Esta Cumbre Para Tratar Acerca De Los **"Ragkna"…¡**Así Que Estar Atentas A Cualquier Cosa Extraña Que Suceda Va Para Todas! ¡Ya Que Posiblemente Tengamos Visitas De Enemigos Hostiles!... / Fue lo Que Dijo La Otra Mami-San Ante Todas Las Presentes

El Momento A Llegado ¿La Guerra Contra Los **"Ragkna"** Iniciara?...¿Qué Beneficios O Consecuencias Traerá Este Gran Evento?...

_**Continuara….**_

**NOTA: ¡Bueno! Con Eso Doy Por Terminado El Segundo 2do De Esta Saga, El Cuál Fue: "Amenazas Enemigas En El Horizonte" Siendo El 1ro: "Gran Evento Y Revelaciones", Ahora Pienso Iniciar Con El Tercer Arco Titulado. "Tempestad En El Mar De Emociones" Siendo Este El Que Cubrirá Las Batallas De Madoka Y Sus Amigas Contra Homura Al Mismo Tiempo De Sucesos Entre (A.M.S.U.) Y Los "Ragkna"**

**Otra Cosa El "Trans Shoujo Arms" Es Un Especie De Modo Mágico De Poder Junto A Ciertas Habilidades Que Cada Usuaria Puede Emplear, No Todas Serán Capaces De Activarlo Pero Tendrán Otras Habilidades Y Trucos**

**Por Si Se Nota El "Trans Shoujo Arms" De Mami-San Tiene Ciertos Detalles Creados Por Mi Y Elementos De Yang Xio Long (RWBY), El De Nagísa Tiene Elementos De Vita (Mágica Girl Nanoha), El De Madoka Tiene Elementos De María Canzevin (Symphogear G) Y Por Último Los De Sayaka Y Kyoko Tienen Elementos De Kanade Y Tsubasa (Symphogear)**

**Por Si Han Notado Cuando Usan El "Trans Shoujo Arms" Aparece Un Brillo Dorado, Bueno Me Inspire En Crear Ese Modo Cuando Vi El Anime De "Mobil Suit Gundam 00" Bueno Con Esa A clarión Me Despido Y ¡Nos Vemos En El Próximo Capítulo!….**


	27. LA CUMBRE DE LAS FACCIONES MISTÍCAS

Saludos Soy ARXENIX 2.0 Y Este Es Mi Primer Fic, Me Anime Después De Tanto Tiempo A Subir Y Crear Historias Que Me Han Inspirado.

Madoka Mágica No Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes, Corresponden A Sus Correspondientes Creadores.

He Aquí Les Dejo Las Referencias Ó Acotaciones De Personajes

**_KYOKO:_** ¿Entonces Lo Harán Verdad? / **Personaje Alterno Hablando**

(Como Si No La Tuvieras Ya Perdida) / **Pensamientos De Personajes**

**"_Egui Bim Na Toko Disa Yamo No Ko Fri"_** / **Hechizos Mágicos De Alto Poder**

**SAYAKA:** Y Yo Era La Única Que Se Estaba Volviendo Loca / **Personaje Hablando**

**_¡Lidians Asseninas Sonicas!_**_ / **Ataque Mágico**_

**DETALLES: **En Este Fic Empleare Algunas Técnicas De Otros Animes Que Les Serán Algo Conocidos (Obviamente No Soy Dueño De Ellos) Habrá Unos Ataques Que Son De Mi Auditoria

_Ahora Vamos Con El Fic….._

_**CAPITULO XXVII: LA CUMBRE DE LAS FACCIONES MISTICAS**_

En Alguna Parte De Lo Que Parecía Ser La Unión Europea Para Ser Específicos En Los Territorios Del Reino De Froilán Que Estaban Ubicados Cerca De Romelia, Se Podía Observar Las Hermosas Playas Del Mar El Cuál Tenia Algunas Formaciones Rocosas Algo Peculiares Pero Lo Que Llamaba La Atención Era Nada Menos El Imponente Castillo Que Estaba A Orillas De Las Costas Pese A Ser Un Castillo De Tamaño Mediano Estaba En Buen Estado Como Si Nunca Hubiera Sido Abandonado Desde Lo Lejos Brillaba Como Si Recientemente Hubiera Sido Pintado Y Pulido….De No Ser Por La Gran Presencia De Personas Le Daria Una Bella Imagen Como Para Poster De Recuerdo, Pero Eso No Era Lo Más Importante Ya Que En Estos Momentos Se Encontraban Llegando Los Primeros Lideres Y Representantes De Las Diferentes Facciones Que Habían Sido Llamadas A La Cumbre Todos Ellos Siendo Recibidos Por La Mismísima Princesa Alita Junto A Su Fiel Maid Y Su Escuadra Personal Quienes Eran Un Chico De Baja Altura Algo Flaco Ojos Verdes Con Pupilas Rasgadas, Quién Vestía Unas Botas Café Junto A Un Pantalón Y Camisa Azul De Manga Larga Las Cuales Tenían El Dibujo De Varias Partes Esqueléticas Además De Que Portaba Una Sencilla Guadaña Por Otra Parte Cierto Tipo Musculoso Moreno Peli Rubio Cenizo Que Parecía Pandillero Que Vestía Con Botas Negras Y Pantalones De Cuero Junto A Un Chaleco Dejando Ver Su Abdomen Lleno De Cicatrices, Usaba Unos Guantes Sin Dedos Por Último Tenía En Su Cabeza Unos Audífonos Grandes A Juego Con Sus Ojos Anaranjados Detrás De Ellos Unos 25 Escoltas Vestidos Con Trajes Negros Con Rojo Estaban Formados Pese A Como Vestían Estaban Bien Armados Con Espadas Y Armas Ocultas En Sus Ropas.

Frente A Alita Se Encontraban Nada Menos Que Mami Tome Líder Suprema De **(A.M.S.U.)** Junto A Sus Acompañantes Quienes Eran La _**"Silver Witch Cross"**_ Akemi, 2 De Las 7 Dagas Del Purgatorio Anya Y Penny, Kyoko, La Best Mahou Shoujo Hiromi, Sílica, Aoi, Lisbeth, Shaina, Laira Y Por Último Charlotte.

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ (Hime-Sama) Princesa Alita Le Agradezco El Que Nos Haya Permitido Usar El Antiguo Castillo De Su Familia Como Sede De Nuestra Cumbre ¡Muchas Gracias De Su Parte! / Dijo La Otra Mami-San Con Respeto Y Educación Mientras Daba Una Reverencia Ya Que Se Dirigía A Una Princesa De La Realeza, Cosa Que Las Demás También Imitaron Educadamente

A Lo Que La Princesa Alita Quien Vestía Como Toda Una Princesa Con Su Vestido Blanco Con Tonos Purpuras El Cuál Tenia Una Abertura En Su Pierna Izquierda, Tenia Puestos Zapatos De Tacón Negros, Medias Blancas Hasta Los Muslos, Finos Guantes Blancos Desde Los Dedos Hasta Los Ante Brazos, Peli Rubia Con Una Fiara Que Parecía Un Corona Ligera De Ojos Rojos Como La Sangre Con Una Pupila Con Forma De Rombo, Sin Más Esta Solo Dejo Salir Una Amable Sonrisa

**ALITA**: Tan Típico De Ti Mami-San A Un Con El Pasar De Los Años Sigues Teniendo Esos Modales…..¡Deja El Tonto Protocolo Y Ven Abrazar A Una Amiga! / Dijo La Princesa A Lita Mientras Se Acercaba A Darle Un Gran Abrazo A Mami-San Quien Solo Sonrió Correspondiendo El Abrazo

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Veo Que A Un Recuerdas A Las Amigas Después De Tanto Tiempo ¿No? / Dijo La Otra Mami-San Quien Le Dio Una Sonrisa A Alita Mientras Ambas Desasían El Abrazo

**ALITA**: Jeee…Como Quieres Que Olvide A Las Chicas Que Me Ayudaron A Salvar Mi Reino Cuando Más Lo Necesitaba Y A Las Amigas Que Se Preocuparon Por Mí ¡Oh Incluso Esta Akemi Con Ustedes! Así Que Los Rumores De Que Akemi Se Había Unido A **(A.M.S.U.)** Eran Ciertos / Dijo La Princesa Alita Viendo A Las Demás Con Una Sonrisa

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Sí Entre Otras Cosas Más Créeme En Estos 3 Años Sin Vernos Varias Cosas Han Pasado ¿Por Qué No Pasamos Adentro A Tomar El Té?...Tenemos Mucho De Que Hablar Antes De Que La Cumbre Comience / Dijo Mami-San Con Una Sonrisa Pero A La Vez Sería A Lo Que Alita Asintió

**ALITA**: De Acuerdo….¡Milano Por Favor Prepara Un Poco De Te! / Dijo Alita A Su Maid Personal Quien Asintió

**MILANO**: Como Ordene Princesa, Con Su Permiso Me Retiro / Dijo La Maid Con Una Leve Reverencia Para Retirarse Hacia La Cocina Del Castillo

**ALITA**: ¡Dominic! ¡Pete! Vayan A Sus Puntos De Vigilancia Si Algo Que No Sean Los Miembros Invitados A La Cumbre Se Acercan Intercéptenlos E Informen Rápidamente, Mientras Que Los Demás Regresen A Sus Puestos De Trabajo / Dijo La Princesa A Lo Que Ambos Asintieron Al Igual Que Los Demás

**DOMIC**: Como Ordenes Maestra Faris ¡Andando Pete! / Dijo El Chico De Guadaña

**PETE**: Con Su Permiso Princesa / Dijo El Fortachón Dando Una Leve Reverencia

Sin Más La Escuadra De Alita Se Dispersó A Lo Que La Princesa Y Sus Invitadas Tomaron Camino Hacia Adentro Mientras Veían Lo Hermoso Y Decorado Que SE encontraba El Castillo Por Dentro Con Finos Tapices, Muebles Antiguos Y Cuadros De La Época Medieval Y Victoriana.

_**KYOKO**_: A Un No Me Puedo Creer Que Mami-San Y Tu Tengan Amistad Con Una Princesa De La Realeza / Dijo Kyoko Mientras Las Demás Asentían En Especial Anya Y Sílica

_**AKEMI MADOKA: **_Te Sorprenderías De Las Diferentes Personas Que Conocemos A Alita La Conocemos Desde Antes De Fundar **(A.M.S.U.)** Desde Entonces Nos Llevamos Bien Pero Si Os Interesa La Historia Entre Ella Y Nosotras Espera A Que Tomemos Él Te Esas 2 Se Ponen A Charlar Como No Imaginas / Dijo Akemi Con Una Sonrisa Forzada

Después De Un Pequeña Caminata El Grupo Llego A Lo Que Parecía Ser Una Gran Sala Con Grandes Muebles Donde Ya Se Encontraba La Maid Milano Con Un Pequeño Carito En El Que Había Varios Juegos De Tasas, Tetera, Platos Y Algunas Cantidades De Pastelillos Y Panes.

Así Que Una Vez Que Todas Estuvieran Sentadas Y Con Una Tasa De Te Cada Quien Mamí-San Comenzó A Relatarle A La Princesa Alita Todo Lo Que Había Transcurrido En Estos 3 Años En Los Que Tuvieron Poca Comunicación Mami-San Le Conto Casi Todo A Alita Desde La Alianza Mágica De Mahou Shoujo Que Formo Con Ayuda De Megami-Sama Para Enfrentar Walpurguis Night Y A Todo Su Ejército, La Guerra Que Libraron Contra Ella Y Sus Fuerzas Así Como El Apoyo Que Recibieron De La De Orden De Las **"Witch Of Night"** Lideradas Por Akemi Quien Junto A Al Acorzado De **ARXENIX MASTERX **Se Sumaron A La Guerra Contra Walpurguis Y Su Ejercito De Brujas Espectrales Y Familiares Pero Al Final Salieron Victoriosas, La Creación De La Alianza De Mahou Shoujo Unidas Que Paso A Ser Definitivamente **(A.M.S.U.)** Una Facción Conformada Por Mahou Shoujo Y Demás, El Pacto De Alianza Con La Orden De Las **"Witch Of Night"** Y El Capitana **ARXENIX MASTERX**, La Unión De Akemi A **(A.M.S.U.) **Dándole Su Puesto De Líder A Lady Kurumi, Los Conflictos Que Comenzaron A Surgir Con Los **"Ragkna",** El Gran Problema Que Causo La Homura Akuma Poniendo En Riesgo El Balance De Flujos Y Permitiendo La Entrada De Los **"Ragkna"** A Otro Universo Paralelo Los Problemas Que Surgieron A Partir De Ello Así Como El Código De **"FLECHA ROTA"** Mami-San Relato Todo Eso Hasta Llegar Al Momento Actual, Después De Más De Una Hora Entre Preguntas Y Aclaración De Detalles Ambas Suspiraron Ya Que Había Pasado Mucho En Estos Años.

**ALITA**: (Suspirando) Así Que Eso Fue Lo Que Paso En Estos 3 Años Bueno Conociéndote A Ti Era De Esperar Y Te Felicito Por Tu Gran Hazaña Mami-San Cumpliste Una De Tus Metas Incluso Lideras Una Gran Organización Mágica Pero Lo Que Me Sorprendió Fue Que Akemi Renunciara A Su Puesto Como Líder De Las **"Witch Of Night"** Pero Por Lo Que Me Han Dicho Todo Este Rato Lo Entiendo Y Más Por La Intención De Megami-Sama Al Querer Unir A La Mayoría De Las Mahou Shoujo Sí Que Han Progresado Bastante En Estos 3 Años….¿Por Cierto Donde Esta Ese Maniaco De ARXENIX? / Pregunto La Princesa

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Creo Que Esta Asegurando Los Alrededores Del Castillo Mientras Su Acorazado Esta En Las Costas Por Si Los Militares O Los **"Ragkna"** Intenten A Tacar La Cumbre Dijo Algo De Desplegara A La Mayoría De Su Tripulación / Dijo Akemi Mientras Tomaba Unos Cuantos Sorbos De Té.

**ALITA**: HMMM….Bueno Eso Explica Los 3 Buques Navales Que Están Alrededor De La Costa / Dijo Ella Como Si Nada Llamando La Atención De Las Demás

…**.¡BUQUES DE GUERRA!...** / Exclamaron La Mayoría Excepto Mami-San Y Akemi Pues Ya Lo Suponían

**ALITA**: Si No Me Creen Solo Observen Por La Ventana Que Esta Allá Y Lo Verán, Que Yo Recuerde No Sabía Que ARXENIX Tenía Su Propia Flota Naval Y Aérea / Dijo Alita Mientras Señalaba Una Gran Ventana Que Daba Hacia El Mar

Lo Que Vieron Casi Hace Que Se Les Cayera La Mandíbula Y Se Les Salieran Los Ojos, Resulta Que No Solo Eran 3 Buques De Guerra Si No Que Eran 4 Contando El Acorzado Arcadia Los Cuáles Estaban Armados Hasta Los Dientes Con Artillería, Cañones De Corto Y Largo Alcance, Ametralladoras, Lanzadores De Misiles Ecet.

Pero Lo Que También Llamo Bastante Su Atención Fue Ver Como Varias Cuadrillas De Paramails Surcaban Los Cielos En Formación De Flecha Por Todo El Lugar Desde Los Mares Hasta Los Bosques Cercanos Al Castillo Cosa Que No Esperaban Que ARXENIX Desplegara Toda Una Flota Para Garantizar La Seguridad De La Cumbre

**HIROMI**: Sé Que ARXENIX Dijo Que Blindaría La Cumbre Pero…¡No Pensé Que Desplegara A Toda Un Flota Aérea Y A Varis Buques De Guerra! / Exclamo Hiromi

**ALITA**: Bueno Chicas Sera Mejor Que Comiencen Con La Cumbre Según Lo Que Me Acaba De Enviar Dominic Varios Grupos Se Acercan Hacia Acá / Dijo Alita Mientras Se Ponía De Pie, Justo En Ese Momento Llegaba Su Maid Personal

**MILANO**: Princesa Alita, Señorita Tomeo Le Informo Que Varias Comitivas Acaban De Llegar Al Castillo / Dijo Milano

**ALITA**: Mami-San ¿Todas Están Preparadas? / Pregunto La Princesa Alita

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Claro Que Sí….Es Por Eso Que Estamos Aquí / Contesto Mami-San Con Seguridad

**ALITA**: Milano Haz Pasar A Nuestros Invitados Al Gran Salón / Dijo La Princesa Alita

**MILANO**: Como Ordene Princesa Alita / Contesto La Maid Con Una Leve Sonrisa

**ALITA**: En Cuanto A Las Demás Síganme Las Llevaré Al Gran Salón….Hay Alguien Que Las Está Esperando / Dijo Alita Sorprendiendo A Las Demás

Quienes Comenzaron A Seguir A La Princesa Por Varios Pasillos Hasta Llegar A Una Gran Puerta Con Detalles En Plata Y Madera De Caoba Finamente Tallada A Mano Así Que Sin Esperar Más Esta Abrió La Gran Puerta Para Ver Una Gran Salón Con Varias Bancas Y Asientos Para Varias Docenas De Personas, Pero Lo Más Llamativo Era La Enorme Mesa Redonda Que Había En Medio Del Gran Salón Pero No Fue Lo Que Llamo Su Atención No…Lo Que Llamo Su Atención Fue Ver A Cierta Persona Allí Sentada En Una De Las Sillas Que Estaban En Medio De Allí Eran Nada Menos Que La Misma Megami-Sama Quien Estaba Sentada Con Las Piernas Cruzadas Sonriéndoles Infantilmente.

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¡Megami-Sama! / Exclamo Con Sorpresa Mami-San Al igual Que Las Demás Que No se Lo Podían Creer

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Es Bueno Volver A Vernos Megami-Sama ¿Hace Cuánto Que Esta Aquí? / Pregunto Akemi

**MEGAMI-SAMA:** Desde Hace Unos 12 Minutos Chicas A Un Que He Estado Observando Como El Capitán ARXENIX Desplegaba Todo Un Flota Aérea Y Una Flota Naval, Bueno Con Los Militares Que Se Están Acercando A Unos 320 Kilómetros De Distancia De Este Lugar Va Ser Necesario Todo Eso Pero Dejando De Lado Eso Me Alegra Que Todos Hayan Aceptado Venir / Dijo Megami Mientras Se Paraba De Pie Y Veía Mami-San Y Alita Quienes Tenían El Ceño Fruncido

_**MAMI-SAN**__**:**_ ¡Y Por Qué No Lo Mencionaste Antes! / Exclamo Algo Histérica Mami-San Mientras La Pobre Diosa Se Escondía Detrás De Akemi Quien Se Daba Un Facial Ante La Actitud Infantil De La Diosa

**ALITA**: (Suspiro) Si Las Cosas Se Van A Poner Así Es Bueno Tener A Ese Maniaco Explosivo De Nuestro Lado**…¡Himetsuru!...** / Dijo Alita Refiriéndose A ARXENIX Para Luego Exclamar Fuertemente A Lo Que Aparecio Una Blanca Katana Enfundada Con Rombos Dorados En La Empuñadura

_**AKEMI MADOKA**_: Y Si Mejor Empezamos Por Sentarnos Y Esperar A Que Los Demás Lleguen / Dijo Akemi A Lo Que Todas Asintieron

_**MEGAMI-SAMA**__:_ Se Sentó En Un Extremo De la Mesa Casi Al Centro Mientras Que Mami-San Se Sentó A Un Lado Detrás De Ella Estaban Akemi Y Hiromi Mientras Las Demás Estaban Un Poco Atrás, En Eso De Repente Entra Cierta Maid Al Gran Salón

**MILANO**: Princesa Alita Megami-Sama Ya Varias Comitivas Hay Llegado / Dijo La Maid

**ALITA**: Hazlas Pasar Al Gran Salón / Dilo La Princesa Quien Estaba Sentada En El Otro Extremo De La Mesa

**MILANO**: Como Ordene Princesa Alita / Dijo La Maid Para Luego Abrir Nuevamente La Puerta De La Cuál Esta Vez Se Escucharon Varias Voces

…..-Vaya No Había Visto Una Reunión Así Desde Aquella Vez Que Estábamos En Guerra Con La Loca De Walpurguis…..

…-Yo No Puedo Decir Lo Mismo Ya Que Es La Primera Vez Que Asisto A Una Cumbre Donde Se Encontraran Los Líderes De Las 7 Facciones…..

….-No Es Que Vengamos A Perder El Tiempo Tenemos Una Plaga Con Que Lidiar….

….-¡**Mooo**! Ya Basta Chicas Si Tenemos Que Lidiar Con Los **"Ragkna"** Es Mejor Que Se Pongan Un Poco Serias

…..-**Arrr** Ustedes Sí Que Son Un Verdadero Dolor De Culo Ni Sayaka Se Comporta Así

Se Escuchaban Como Las Voces Hablaban Entre Sí Hasta Que Entraron Dentro Del Gran Salón Para Revelara A 5 Chicas Quienes Usaban Sombreros De Bruja La Primera Era Alguien Que Todas Conocían Ya Que Portaba Una Capa Blanca Y Una Semi Armadura De Caballero Y Unas Espadas-Sable Lo Único Diferente Era Que Tenía Un Sombrero De Bruja Color Blanco Con Una Cinta Negra Y Una Hebilla Dorada Con Forma De Espada Sobre La Cinta Del Sobrero Cosa Que Iba A Juego Con El Atuendo De Sayaka, La Otra Era Una Peli Castaña De Cabello Largo Con Un Vestido Negro Que Parecía De Maid Usaba Unas botas Negras De Cuero Esta Era Nada Menos Que Akihisa Quien Usaba Un Sombrero Negro De Bruja Con Un Listón Violeta.

La Siguiente Era Una Chica Con Un Sombrero Rosa Con Un Moño Rosa El Cuál Tenia El Emblema De Las **"Witch Of Night"** Esta Era Peli Castaña De Largo Cabello En Tonos Oscuros El Cuál Divida En 2 Coletas Frontales Atadas Con Listones Blancos, Oji Violeta, Vestía Una Blusa Escotada Color Rosa De Varios Botones Junto A Unas Mangas Purpuras Que Llegaban A Sus Ante Brazos En Una Mano Cargaba Lo Que Parecía Ser Una Varita Larga De Madera Que Parecía Un Garfio, Además Vestía Una Larga Falda Azul Hasta Los Tobillos La Cuál Se Dividía En 2 Aberturas Dejando Ver Unos Zapatos Tipo Botín Color Negros Con Suela Metálica Esta Chica Era Rubí Tojo, La Siguiente Chica Era Una Peli Verde De Largo Cabello En Una Sola Trenza Sobre Su Cabeza Había Un Sombrero De Bruja Color Negro De Larga Punta Que Caía Detrás De Ella Este Sombrero Tenia Una Gran Banda Verde En La Cuál Había Una Estrella Y Luna Doradas Además De Una Mariposa Igual Dorada, Oji Violeta Junto A Unos Lente De Marco Cuadrado Que Le Daban Un Aire De Genio, Ella Vestía Con Unas Botas Negras De Tacón Hasta Las Rodillas Acompañadas Una Medias Negras Hasta Los Muslos, Unos Pantaloncillos Cortos Color Azul Marino A Juego Con Un Gran Cinturón Café De Hebilla Dorada El Cuál Sujetaba Una Especie De Pequeña Mochila Gris Detrás De Su Cintura, Usaba Una Camisa Azul De Manga Larga Abierta Que Dejaba Ver Una Blusa Blanca Que Le Llegaba Hasta Su Expuesto Ombligo, Esta Chica Era Meiko Otsuka.

Y Por Último La Siguiente Chica Era Una Peli Negra De Ojo Rojo Carmesí Y Color Ámbar En El Otro De Largo Cabello Que Le Llegaba Hasta La Espalda Baja El Cuál Estaba Atado En 2 Largas Coletas Con 2 Listones Color Rosa Los Cuáles Tenían Una Rosa Violeta En Cada Listón Estas Coletas Caían Hacia Enfrente Dándole Un Toque Coqueto Y Seductor Que Se Complementaba Por Un Vestido De Una Sola Pieza Estilo Gótico Victoriano Le Cuál Estaba Sumamente Ajustado Resaltando Un Poco El Pecho, Las Curvas Y Caderas, El Vestido Tenia 2 Aberturas Laterales Que Dejaban Ver Unas Piernas Cubiertas Por Unas Medias Negras De Seda Sujetadas Por Un Ligero Negro Y Por Último Unas Largas Botas Negras De Cuero Con Hebillas Metálicas Esta Hermosa Chica Era Nada Menos Que Lady Kurumi Actual Líder De La Orden De Las **"Witch Of Night" **Quien Sonreía Mientras Se Quitaba Su Gran Sombrero De Bruja El Cuál Era Negro Como La Hermosa Noche Siendo Adornado Por Un Listón Dorado Con Un Par De Ojos Otoñales Y Un Par De Rubíes Escarlatas Que Resaltaban

En Resumen Frente A Ellas Se Encontraba La Bruja-Shoujo Sayaka, La Bruja De La Lanza Akihisa, La Bruja Qwerty De Los Cielos Rubí Tojo, Una De Las 7 Brujas Alquimistas Meiko Otsuka Y Por Último La Bruja Nightmare Conocida Como _**"Black Witch Nightmare" **_La Tercera Bruja Más Letal Después De Akemi, Líder Suprema De La Orden De Las **"Witch Of Night"**

**KURUMI**: Espero No Haber Llegado Tarde Megami-Sama, Mami-San Y Akemi Sensei / Dijo Kurumi Dando Una Leve Reverencia Tomando Los Pliegues De Su Vestido

**MEGAMI-SAMA:** No Te Preocupes Kurumi Lo Importante Es Que Respondiste A Mi Llamado / Dijo La Diosa Mientras Sonreía Agradecida

**KURUMI**: Gracias Por Sus Palabras Megami-Sama Además No Podía Dejar Sola A Mis Únicas Aliadas Solas Y Mucho Menos Ignorar Alguna Llamada De Mi Maestra / Dijo Kurumi Mientras Se Sentaba A Un Lado De Megami A La Vez Que Meiko Y Akihisa Se Quedaban Detrás De Ella

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Es Bueno Verte De Nuevo Kurumi Se Ve Que Akemi Eligio Bien Como Líder De La Orden A Su Mejor Kohai ¿Cómo Van Las Cosas Con Los Espectros? / Pregunto Mami-San

**KURUMI**: Jeee…Gracias Por El Cumplido En Cuanto A los Espectros Las Cosas Iban Bien Hasta Que Esas Sabandijas De Los "**Ragkna**" Comenzaron A Aparecer Y A jodernos A Todas Nosotras, Al Menos Sé Que No Soy La Única Que Está Lidiando Con Esa Plaga / Dijo Kurumi Levemente Sonriente Con El Ceño Fruncido

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Te Entiendo Kurumi Sí Que Son Un Verdadero Dolor De Culo Haya Atrás / Dijo Mami-San Entendiendo A Kurumi Quien Asintió

**KURUMI**: Pero Gracias A Akemi Sensei Hemos Podido Lidiar Con Esas Sabandijas Rastreras De Los **"Ragkna"** Y En Especial A Su Ayuda Mami-San / Dijo Kurumi

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¿Ehh?...¿Akemi Las Ha Ayudado?...Bueno Ya Veo A Donde Iba Cada Vez Que Desaparecía Pero Es Bueno Escuchar Eso / Dijo Mami-San Quien No Tenía Problema Alguno Con Eso

**AKEMI MADOKA:** Ya Sabes Mami-San Yo Siempre Me Preocupo Por Mi Kohai Y Aprendiz Eso Va Para Todas Ellas Ya Que De Alguna Manera Son Mi Responsabilidad / Dijo Akemi A Lo Que Ambas Líderes Asintieron Sonrientemente.

…**.¡CLAAAAAATT!...**De Repente Nuevamente La Puerta Del Gran Salón Fue Abierta Para Mostrar A 5 Chicas Algo Peculiares Ya Que 3 De Ellas Tenían Cuernos, Coronas Tipo Fiara De Metal Negro, Manos Como De Esqueleto En Color Negro Con Diverso Color, Otra Tenia Una Capucha Que Cubría Su Cabeza Dejando A La Vista Su Cabello Blanco Oji Anaranjada Ella Tenía Un Par De Grandes Brazos De Metal Y La Última Era Una Chica De Coletas Disparejas Color Azul Oscuro, Ojo Azul Algo Pálida Vestía Una Especie De Gabardina Con Capucha, La Parte Superior De Un Bikini Y Un Short Corto Junto A Unas Botas De Plataforma Todas Ellas Tenían Diferentes Símbolos En Su Espalda O Alguna Parte De Su Ropa Pero El Emblema Que Todas Ellas Compartían Era Una Estrella Blanca De 5 Puntos Este Grupo Eran Las **"Black Stars"** Conformadas Por Black Rock Shooter, Dead Master, Black Gold Saw, Chariot Y Strength

**BLACK ROCK:** Sentimos La Tardanza Pero Tuvimos Problemas Con Cierta Pervertida De Closet / Dijo Mato Líder De Las **"Black Stars"** Mientras Todas Le Mandaban Leves Miradas A Saya Quien Estaba Algo Sonrojada

Sin Más Mato Tomo Asiento A Lado De Mami-San Mientras Saya Y Yomi Se Quedaban Detrás De Ella Y Las Demás Un Poco Más Alejadas

…**..¡PLAAAATTT!...**De Repente La Puerta Del Gran Salón Fue Abierta De Par En Par Por Cierta Chica Gato Peli Rubia Quién Venia Acompañada De Otros Como Ella Solo Que Variaban En Su Color De Cabello Y Altura

…**¡La Adorable Y Fuerte Lou Lein Esta Aquí!...** / Decía Con Emoción Una Chica De Baja Estatura De Cabello Peli Rubio Que Le Llegaba A Los Hombros, De Su Cabeza Salía Un Par De Orejas Gatunas Color Castaño Dorado De Las Cuáles Colgaban Unos Finas Aretes Triangulares, Oji Ámbar De Pupila Felina, En Su Frente Había Una Especie De Fiar Con Un Símbolo De Media Luna Dorada, Piel Morena Clara, Vestía Un Especie De Corsé Ajustado De Cuero Color Café Que Resaltaba Un Poco Su Desarrollado Busto Copa A Casi B, Sobre Este Llevaba Una Capa Amarilla Adornada Con Un Cordel De Hilo Y Tela Roja, Sus Manos Estaban Cubiertas Por Unos Largos Guantes Negros Con Borde Y Diseños Amarillos Que Le Llegaban Hasta Los Ante Brazos Dejando Libre Sus Dedos Los Cuales Se Podían Apreciar Unas Finas Y Largas Uñas, Por Último Traía Un Pequeño Short Café Que Le Llegaba A Medio Muslo Acompañado De Unas Medias Negras Con Detalles En Dorado Las Cuales Tenían Una Huella De Gato, Unas Botas Negras Cortas De Tacón Además De Que Detrás De Ella Sobre Salía Una Cola Amarilla De Gato Con Un Moño Y Un Cascabel Atada A Su Cola…..La Líder De La Facción De Los **"Cat Sith"** Había Llegado

Junto A Ella Estaban 3 Chicas Gato Y 2 Chicos Gatos Las Primeras De Entre 15-17 Años Por Su Apariencia Y Los Otros De Unos 16-18

La Primera Era Una Peli Azul Oscura Con Dos Orejas De Gato Azules Por Fuer Y Rosa Por Dentro Sobre Su Cabeza Tenia Una Fiara Como Las Que Usan Las Maid, Oji Azul Verdoso, Vestía Un Especie De Vestido De Lolita Tipo Victoriano Acompañado De Unas Medias De Rayas Negras Y Blancas Junto A Unos Zapatos Escolares De Suela Gruesa….Pero Lo Que Más Llamaba La Atención Fue El Enorme Arco Azul Diamante Que Llevaba En La Espalda Junto A Una Extraña Guitarra Rosa Con Forma De Corazón, Esta Chica Era Cyan Katy Una De Las Nekos Que Más Les Gustaba Cantar

**N / A:** (Si Han Visto El Anime De Show By Rock Sabrán Como Es)

La Siguiente Era Una Chica Alta De Unos 16 Años Peli Negra De Largo Cabello Amarrado Con Un Moño Rojo En Una Larga Coleta Que Llegaba Hasta Su Espalda Baja Sobre Su Cabeza Sobresalían Unas Orejas De Gato, Oji Violeta Con Pupilas Gatunas Vestía Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Especie De Kimono De Batalla Algo Revelador Que Se Ajustaba A Su Figura Dejando Expuesto Un Modesto Escote Al Igual Que Su Antebrazos Dejando Sus Mangas, Detrás De Ella Sobresalía Unos Listones Laterales Color Azul Oscuro A Juego Con El Kimono Color Negro Con Bordes Y Detalles Rojo Carmín, Sus Piernas Eran Cubiertas Por Unas Medias Negras De Bordes Rojos Junto A Unas Largas Botas De Tacón Negras Que Llegaban A Medio Muslo, Por Último En Su Cintura Cargaba Una Larga Katana De Mango Negro Con Dorado Enfundada En Una Funda Roja Con El Símbolo De Un Dragón Esta Sexi Chica Gato Era Himari Noihara Escolta Principal De La Líder De Los **Cat Sith.**

La Última Chica Era Una Peli Azul De Cabello Medio Largo Que Le Llegaba A La Espalda De Su Cabeza Sobre Salían Un Par De Orejas De Gato Junto A Unos Audífonos Modificados Para Sus Orejas, Oji Roja, Vestía Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Uniforme De Maid A Juego Con Unas Botas Café Con Tacón Que Le Llegaban Arriba De La Rodilla Junto A Unas Medias Blancas Con Diseño Que Llegaban A Medio Muslo Mientras Que En Su Espalda Se Encontraba Un Especie De Báculo Plateado Con Hermosos Detalles Grabados Esta Chica Era Yayoi Yumeku Líder Del Escuadrón De Maids De Combate Denominado **"Pleiades" **

**N / A:** El Traje De Maid Que Usa Yayoi Es Como El Que Usa Misaki Del Anime "Kaicho Wa Maid Sama"

Por Último Los Chicos Gato Que Las Acompañaban Eran Un Par De Gemelos Peli Platinos Con Orejas De Gato, De Ojos Amarillo Con Pupila Felinas, Ambos Vestían Unos Trajes Orientales De Manga Larga, Cuello Negro Y Adornos Dorados, Pantalones Blancos A Juego Con Un Cinturón Negro Con El Emblema Plateado De Un León, Junto A Unas Botas Negras De Combate, Además De Cada Uno De Ellos Cargaba En Sus Brazos Una Especie De Cadenas Con Ganchos Y Bolas De Demolición Junto A Unas Hachas.

**LUO:** ¡Vaya No Había Visto Reunidas A Las Lideres De **(A.M.S.U.)** Y De Las **"Witch Of Night**" Desde La Guerra Con Walpurguis Night!...¿Cómo Les Ha Ido Mami-San Akemi-San? / Pregunto Luo Mientras Saludaba

Mientras Que Las Demás Presentes Véase Megami, Mami-San, Akemi Y Mato Tenían Unos Gotones En La Cabeza Ante La Actitud De La Chica Neko Quién No Había Cambiado En Estos Años

**MEGAMI**: Bueno Al Menos Hay Alguien Aquí Que Tiene Una Actitud Positiva / Decía La Diosa Con Diversión

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Vamos Luo 3 Años Y ¿Es Lo Primero Que Preguntas? / Dijo La Otra Mami-San Con Una Sonrisa

**AKEMI MADOKA:** Pero Al Menos Es Bueno Que Hayas Venido Y Al Parecer Con Tu Escolta / Dijo Akemi Mientras Miraba A Las Compañeros Que Venían Con Luo

**MATO**: (Se Ve Algo Kawai) / Pensaba Mato Con Una Leve Sonrisa

**KURUMI**: **¡KYYYYYAAAA!**...¡Pero Que Chica Tan Kawai! / Exclamo Kurumi Con Un Pequeño Sonrojo Y Sonrisa ¿Pervertida?

…**..¡UAAAAHHHHH!.**...¡Espera!...**¡KYYYAAAA!...**Sin Que Nadie Lo Notara De Un Momento A Otro Kurumi Había Saltado Desde Su Asiento Hasta Caer Sobre La Pobre Luo A Quién Abrazo Al Instante Estrujándola Entre Sus Pechos Mientras Acariciaba Sus Orejas Y Cola De Gato

**KURUMI**: Siempre Quise Abrazar A Una Neko-Chan ¡Pero Que Moe Eres! / Decía Kurumi Con Alegría Ante La Mirada De Todos Los Presentes Quienes Tenían Unos Gotones En La Cabeza

**CYAN**: ¡Luo-Chan Resiste Voy A Ayudarte! / Dijo La Otra Chica Gato De La Guitarra Quien Salió En Apoyo De Su Líder…..Solo Para Terminar De La Misma Manera

…**..¡NOOOOOO!.**..¿Por Qué A Mi También?...Exclamo La Pobre Cyan Al Verse Abrazada Por Una Alegre Kurumi Quien Tenía Corazoncitos En Los Ojos Mientras Restregaba Su Mejilla Con Las De Ambas Chicas Gato

**LUO:** ¡Oi Akemi Dile A Kurumi Que Nos Suelte!...Seguro Que Te Escuchara A Ti Por Ser La Líder…..¡Vamos Ayúdanos! / Pedía Luo Con Lagrimas Anime Mientras La Pobre De Cyan Estaba Con Los Ojos En Espiral

_**AKEMI MADOKA**_: Lo Siento Luo Pero Yo Deje El Puesto De Líder De Las **"Witch Of Night"** Hace 2 Años Quien Es La Líder A Hora Es Kurumi Así Que Solo Pídeselo Con Ojos De Cachorrito / Dijo Akemi Con Un Toque De Burla

**LUO: …..¡¿QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEE?!...** / Exclamo Ella Ante Tal Noticia

Después De Una Pequeña Charla Por Parte De Akemi Y Kurumi Le Contaron Lo Que Había Pasado En Estos Años Que Pasaron Desde Que Había Terminado La Guerra Contra Walpurguis Night.

**LUO:** Hmm…Ya Veo Así Que Kurumi Tu Anterior Aprendiz Es Ahora La Líder De Las **"Witch Of Night"** Vaya Eso No Me Lo Esperaba Pero Veo Que Elegiste A Una Buena Sucesora / Dijo Luo Mientras Sonreía A Akemi Y Kurumi

**KURUMI:** ¡Vamos Luo-Chan No Lo Digas Así Que Me Avergüenzas! / Decía Kurumi Con La Cara De Pena

_**AKEMÍ MADOKA:**_ Claro No Por Nada Escogí A Mi Primer Aprendiz Para Tal Tarea Y Responsabilidad / Dijo Akemi Con Confianza

…**¡TRAKD!...** "Parece Que A Un Estas Muy Animada Verdad Luo"…..

Justo Cuando La Puerta Se Abrió Se Había Escuchado Como Cierta Voz Juvenil Hablo Al Parecer Conocía A Luo, Tras Fijarse Bien Se Pudo Observar A 4 Personas Que Estaban En La Entrada Lo Curioso Era Que Todos Ellos Tenían Orejas Puntiagudas Y Largas, Cabelleras Lacias De Color Negro, Verde, Rubio, Además De Contar Con 4 Alas En Su Espalda Las Cuáles Eran Verdes Translucidas Como El De Las Mariposas Y Hadas

…**.¡SAKUYA!...**Exclamaron Lou, Mato, Mami-San Y Megami-Sama Al Ver A La Líder De La Facción De Las **Hadas (A.L.O.)** Sakuya Udine Una Peli Negra De Largo Cabello Lacio, Oji Verde, Quién Vestía Un Tradicional Kimono Verde Con Tonos Blancos Y Violetas Ajustado Con Un Listón Ancho En Su Cintura Resaltando Sus Atributos, Usaba Calcetas Blancas Con Sandalias, Esta Cargaba En Su Cintura Se Encontraba Una Larga Katana Roja Con Símbolos Extraños Y Una Larga Daga Dorada Por Su Aspecto No Ella No Superaba Los 25 Años, Esta Era Acompañada Por Sus Escoltas Personales La 1ra Chica De Entre 17 Años Era Una Peli Rubia Oji Verde De Largo Cabello Atado En Una Coleta Con Una Liga Que Parecía Flor, Piel Clara Junto A Unas Orejas Puntiagudas Como De Elfo, Vestía Una Especie De Gabardina Verde Como La Que Usan Los Elfos Junto A Unas Mangas Y Medias Blancas A Juego Con Un Corsé Blanco Con Tiras De Cuero Café, Un Cinturón De Hebilla Dorada Que Ajustaba Su Traje, Unos Pantaloncillos Blancos A Medio Muslo, Usaba Una Botas Café De Suela Gruesa Por Último En Su Cintura Portaba Una Larga Katana Enfundada De Empuñadura Dorada Con Toques Verde Esmeralda Esta Chica Era Leafa Una De Los 7 Mejores Espadachines De Toda Alfheim.

La Segunda Era Una Chica Pequeña De Entre 13 Años Peli Morada, Oji Violeta De Piel Clara, Tenia Sobre La Cabeza Una Diadema Roja Con Franjas Doradas Lo Que Hacia Resaltar Sus Puntiagudas Orejas, En Su Rostro Se Podía Apreciar Una Sonrisa De Diversión, Vestía Un Atuendo Conformado Por Una Chaqueta Manga Larga Color Morado Con Flamas Doradas En Las Mangas, Una Blusa Negra Que Le Llegaba A Medio Ombligo, Unos Pantaloncillos Negros Los Cuáles Eran Cubiertos Por Una Especie De Capa Morada Desde La Cintura, Los Pantalones Cortos Le Llegaban A Medio Muslo A Juego Con Unas Medias Negras Con Diseñas De Flamas Doradas En Los Bordes A Juego Con Unas Largas Botas Negras Con Hebillas Doradas, Por Último En Su Cintura Estaba Una Espada Medio Larga Enfundada En Una Funda Negra Esta Pequeña Chica Era Yuki Kotonee Otra De Los 7 Espadachines De Alfheim

El Siguiente Era Un Joven De Entre 27 Años Peli Verde De Largo Cabello, Oji Café, Tenía Un Rostro Serio Pero A La Vez Calmado Al Igual Que Las Demás También Tenía Unas Orejas Puntiagudas, Vestía Una Armadura Ligera Como El De Algún Caballero Esta Cubría Una Parte De Su Pectoral, Costados Y Espalda, Los Brazos Eran Cubiertos Por Unas Mallas De Acero Junto A Unas Hombreras Plateadas, Tanto Sus Piernas Y Pies Estaban Protegidos Por Su Armadura Y Unas Botas Pesadas, Toda Esta Armadura Era Cubierta De Lado Por Una Capa Verde De Bordes Dorados, Sobre Su Espalda Descansaba Un Escudo Redondo Con El Emblema De Un Sol Y Una Lanza, Por Último En Su Cintura Descansaba Una Espada Plateada En Una Funda Azul Este Joven Era Uno De Los 4 Generales De La Armada De Alfheim Mejor Conocido Como Sirgurd De Frech

Por Último Había Otra Rubia De Largo Cabello Rubio, Oji Verde, De Piel Clara Y Orejas Puntiagudas…Pero Lo Curioso Es Que Esta Última Chica Del Grupo Vestía Como Si De Una Maga Se Tratara Vestía Unos Zapatos Tipo Escolar De Tacón Color Negro, Unas Medias Blancas De Seda Con Diseños En El Borde, Una Falda Corta Color Morado Que Le Llegaba A Medio Muslo, Una Camisa Manga Larga Color Blanco Que Le Quedaba Muy Ajustada En Especial En Su Pecho, Sobre Esta Había Una Capa Negra Que La Cubría Además De Que Esta Tenia Un Medallón Dorado Con El Símbolo De Una Estrella De 5 Picos Junto A Un Lazo Rojizo Y Por Último En Su Espalda Cargaba Un Centenar De Flechasen Rollos, Junto A Un Par De Ballestas Algo Extrañas Pero Peligrosas Esta Chica De Apariencia Algo Inocente Era Tiffania Una Hada Semi Elfo.

**SAKUYA:** Supongo Que Llegue A Tiempo A La Reunión ¿No? / Pregunto Ella Mientras Tomaba Asiento A Un Costado De Luo A La Vez Que Solo Leafa Y Sirgurd Se Quedaban Detrás De Ella Mientras Yuki Y Tiffania Se Quedaban Un Poco Atrás Con Los Demás Presentes

**LUO:** Para Nada De Hecho Casi Llegamos Al Mismo Tiempo Sakuya Nya / Dijo La Chica Gato

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Es Un Alivio Que Hayas Venido Sakuya-San Sabíamos Que Podíamos Contar Con Tu Ayuda / Agradecía La Otra Mami-San

**MATO:** A Pasado Tiempo Sakuya Desde La Vez Que Nos Enfrentamos A Los Salamanders Me Alegra Que A Un Estés Bien / Dijo Mato Con Una Media Sonrisa

**SAKUYA**: Les Agradezco Que Se Hayan Preocupado Chicas, Pero Mírenme Aquí De Nuevo / Dijo La Hada A Las Mencionadas Antes

Sin Más Sakuya Tomo Asiento A Lado De Luo Mientras De Tras De Ella Se Quedaban Leafa Y Su General Sirgurd Mientras Que Tifania Y Yuki Se Quedaban Un Poco Atrás, Después De Una Pequeña Charla Entre Algunas Líderes Y Escoltas La Puerta Se Abrió Nuevamente Esta Vez Mostrando A 3 Chicos Algo Mayores El Primero Era Un Peli Purpura De Cabello Corto, Vestía Un Fino Traje Entre Blanco Y Lilia Decorado Con Bordes Rojo Vino En Las Mangas Y Sobre El Cierre De Su Largo Traje, En Un Costado Se Podía Ver Unas Medallas Y Monedas Antiguas A Modo De Decoraciones Como Si Fuera Un Militar, Usaba Zapatos Negros, Sobre Su Traje Estaba Una Gran Capa Blanca De Interior Rojo Vino De Cuello Ancho La Cuál Era Abrochada Por Un Clic Dorado Triangular, Pero Lo Que Llamaba Su Atención Era La Enorme Espada Puntiaguda Tipo Lanza Medieval La Cuál Cargaba Con Una Sola Mano Enguantada Y Lo Otro Era Que Sobre Su Cara Había Una Especie De Mascara Blanca De 4 Puntas Que Se Extendían En Sus Mejillas Junto A Otras 2 Puntas Que Parecía Colmillos, Y En Donde Se Veían Los Ojos Estos Eran Cubiertos Por Un Cristal Oscuro Dándole Una Apariencia Cool.

-Espero No Haber Llegado Tarde A La Cumbre Líderes Y Representantes De Distintas Facciones Místicas, Me Presento Me Llamo Youtarou Hanafusa Vengo En Representación Del Líder De Los **"Knights Of The Word"** Ya Que Debido A Ciertas Circunstancias No Pudo Asistir Es Por Eso Que He Venido En Su Lugar / Dijo Educadamente El Chico Mientras Hacia Una Reverencia Digna De Un Caballero Siendo Imitado Por Sus Otros Compañeros

**MEGAMI-SAMA:** Os Levantad Caballeros No Es Necesaria Tanta Formalidad Es Un Honor Contar Con Su Presencia En Estos Momentos / Dijo Megami-Sama Cortésmente

_**MAMÍ-SAN:**_ Entonces Eso Quiere Decir Que **Sir Heatcliff** No Pudo Asistir A La Cumbre ¿Problemas Con Lo Que Queda De Los "Knights Of Blood"? / Pregunto Mami-San Teniendo Una Leve Idea

**YOUTAROU:** Exactamente Mi Lady Justo En Estos Momentos Heatcliff-Dono Junto A Unas Cuantas Divisiones Se Encuentran Limpiando Lo Que Fue El Último Castillo De Los Caballeros Traidores / Dijo Youtarou

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Ya Veo Espero Que Podamos Contactar Con El En Otra Ocasión / Dijo Mami-San

**YOUTAROU:** Así Sera Lady Y Gracias Por Su Comprensión / Agradeció El Caballero A Lo Que Cierta Bruja Hablo Con Interés

**KURUMI:** Ara…Ara…..No Pensé Que Vería A Los Famosos "Knights Of The Word" Aquí He Escuchado Historias Acerca De Sus Grandes Hazañas Espero Que No Les Incomode La Presencia De Las **"Witch Of Night" **Y De Las "**Black Stars" **O De Las Hadas De **"Alfheim"** / Dijo Lady Kurumi Con Tranquilidad Debido A Que En El Pasado Tuvieron Rencillas

**YOUTAROU:** No Se Preocupe Lady Kurumi Estamos Al Tanto De Cada Uno De Los Presentes Fue Convocado Por Megami-Sama Para Luchar Contra Un Enemigo En Común Los **"Ragkna"** Además Esas Estúpidas Rencillas Quedaron El Pasado Con La Rebelión De Las **"Witch Of Night"** Contra Walpurguis Night, La Revolución De Las Mahou Shoujo Contra Los Espectros Y La Propia Walpurguis Night Eso Demostró Que Ustedes Estaban En Contra De Los Planes De Ella Y En Contra De Los Espectros Cosa Que Nos Hace Aliados / Dijo Cortésmente El Caballero Enmascarado

**KURUMI:** Grandes Palabras Del **"Knight Lancer"** Es Un Honor Recibirlas / Contesto Kurumi Cortésmente

**YOUTAROU:** Gracias Lady Kurumi Líder De Las **"Witchs Of Night"** / Agradeció El Caballero

**MEGAMI-SAMA:** Por Cierto Youtarou-Dono ¿Quiénes Son Los Otros 2 Caballeros Que Vienne Contigo? / Pregunto Megami-Sama

**YOUTAROU:** Son Caballeros De La Orden Como Yo ¡Preséntense Ante Megami-Sama Caballeros! / Exclamo Youtarou

-Un Gusto Conocerla Megami-Sama Me Llamo Ciel Phantomhive Uno De Los Knights Of The Word / Dijo Un Chico De Unos 16 Años Peli Negro, De Ojos Azules Y Violetas Quien Vestía Al Igual Que Youtarou Solo Que Su Traje Era Azul Con Bordes Negros Preservando La Misma Capa Que Su Compañero, En Su Cintura Colgaban Un Par De Espadas Gemelas Oscuras De Punta Azul.

-Un Placer Megami-Sama Me Presento Soy Masquerade Daxuz Uno De Los Knights Of The Word / Hablo El Siguiente Chico De Unos 17-18 Años De Rasgos Andróginos **(TRAP)** Debido A Su Larga Cabellera Rubia Algo Ondulada, Oji Café, De Piel Clara Y La Redondez De Su Rostro Juvenil, Vestía Unas Botas Negras Junto A Un Pantalón Purpura, Usaba Guantes Negros Sin Dedos Que Llegaban Hasta Su Ante Brazo, En Su Cintura Había Un Cinturón Negro Con Un Par De Dagas Doradas Mientras Más Arriba Había Otro Par De Cinturones Negros De Hebilla Plateada Justo Donde Comenzaba Una Especie De Armadura De Pecho, Sobre Esta Se Encontraba La Misma Capa Que Portaban Sus Compañeros Solo Que Esta Estaba Abrochada Por Unas Tiras En Forma De Flecha, Por Último En Su Espalda Traía Una Gran Espada Pesada De Una Larga Empuñadura.

**N / A:** Para Que Se Den Una Ideá Son Los Personajes De Ciel Phantomhive De Kuroshiti Y Masquerade / Alice De Bakugan

. /A49af762a17536968c777663be4fa78a/Tumblr_Myt85rwrfs1rmw09ko1_

.

Ambos Caballeros Tras Presentarse Ante Megami-Sama Toaron Lugar A Lado De Youtarou Quién Se Había Sentado En Un Asiento Libre, Sin Que Lo Notaran Tanto Sayaka, Oriko, Sílica Y Kyoko Tenían Corazones En Los Ojos Mientras Babeaban Y Tenían Un Sonrojo A Media Cara.

Megami-Sama Había Notado Que Así Todos Estaban Ya Reunidos Solo Faltaban Los Representantes Del Consejo De Magos Dimensionales Y El Líder De Los Vestallx Para Poder Así Comenzar La Reunión**…¡PAAMM**!...¡Hime-Sama! ¡Alita! ¡Acaba De Llegar Esto Es De Parte De Los Representantes Del Consejo De Magos Dimensionales! / Exclamo La Maid Personal De Alita Quién Había Entrado Rápidamente Al Gran Salón Donde Se Llevaría A Cabo La Cumbre

**ALITA:** Respira Milano…..¿Dime De Que Se Trata? / Pregunto La Princesa A Su Maid Personal

**MILANO:** Hace Unos Momentos Un Mago Aparecio En La Entrada Principal Y Entrego Esto En La Recepción…Debería Ver Lo Que Dice Princesa En Especial Mami-San / Dijo La Maid

**ALITA:** ¿…? / Mientras Abría Un Sobre Azul Con Un Emblema Verde

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Humm Esto Me Está Dando Mala Espina / Dijo La Otra Mami-San

Cosa Que Llamo La Atención De Megami-Sama, Akemi, Sílica, Sin Más Alita Saco Del Sobre Azul Una Larga Hoja De Papel Mientras Leía Un Poco Haciendo Que Frunciera El Ceño

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¿Y Bien Que Dicen Ahora Esos Magos Dimensionales? / Pregunto Akemi Con Mala Sensación

**ALITA:** (Ceño Fruncido) Bien Según En Sus Sabias Palabras El Consejo De Magos Cancelo Su Participación En La Cumbre Además De Decir Lo Siguiente:

…. _"Por Medio De Este Comunicado La Agencia De Administración Tiempo-Espacial __**(T.S.A.B.)**__ Anuncia Su Cancelación En La Participación De La Cumbre De Las 7 Facciones Místicas Así Como La Suspensión En Su Totalidad De Las Relaciones Diplomáticas Entre Esta Y __**(A.M.S.U.)**__ Además De Las Incursiones A Su Plano Dimensional, Por Motivos Externos También La Agencia De Administración Tiempo-Espacial Anuncia Su Salida Definitiva De Las Facciones Místicas…..Por Último Hacemos Hincapié En El Anuncio De Posibles Futuras Tensiones Entre La __**(T.S.A.B.)**__ Y __**(A.M.S.U.)**__ Una Vez Concluida Su Guerra Contra Los __**"Ragkna"…**_

_Atentamente La Capitana Lindy Harlaown Comandante Y Líder De La Agencia De Administración Tiempo-Espacial __**(T.S.A.B.)…..**_

En La Todo El Salón Se Había Hecho Presente Un Inesperado Silencio Mientras Los Presentes O La Mayoría De Ellos Procesaban Lo Dicho Por La **(T.S.A.B.)** Pero Ese Silencio Fue Roto Por El Sonoro Grito De Furia De La Otra Mami-San

…**¡Pero Qué Demonios Le Pasa A Esa Estúpida De Harlown Como Para Cancelar Su Participación En La Cumbre Además De Amenazarnos!...** / Decía Mami-San Sumamente Furiosa A Tal Grado Que Su Cara Estaba Roja De Rabia Y Al Parecer No Era La Única

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Así Que Por Fin La **(T.S.A.B.)** Muestra Sus Verdaderas Intenciones / Decía Akemi Con El Ceño Fruncido

_**KYOKO:**_ ¡Espero Que No Nos Intenten Presionar Como Antes! / Dijo Kyoko Mientras Comía Una Manzana De Mala Gana

**KURUMI:** Espero Que No Sigan Restregándonos A La Cara Lo Que Sucedió Durante Nuestra Guerra Con Walpurguis / Decía Kurumi Mientras Recordaba Las Pocas Veces Que Discutían Eso Con La **(T.S.A.B.) **En La Que Casi Siempre Les Reprochaban Su Unión Y Alianza Contra Walpurguis Night Así Como Otras Cosas Más Y No Solo A Ellas Si No Que Al capitán ARXENIX Por Su Intervención.

Después De Que Mami-San Se Calmara Un Poco Al Igual Que Kyoko Y Akemi, Esta Decidió Preguntarle A Megami-Sama Sobre Qué Hacer Con Ese Asunto

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Megami-Sama ¿Qué Opina Acerca De Esto? / Pregunto Ella A Cierta Diosa Que Tenía Una Expresión Seria Cosa Rara En Ella

_**MEGAMI-SAMA:**_ (Suspiro) Por El Momento No Podemos Hacer Nada Ya Que Tenemos El Problema Con Los **"Ragkna" **Además No Quiero Que Las Demás Facciones Místicas Se Vean Involucradas En Una Posible Confrontación Con La **(T.S.A.B.)** Ya Que El Problema Sería Contra **(A.M.S.U.)** / Dijo Megami-Sama Con Sabiduría Siempre Viendo Las Posibles Consecuencias De Este Tipo De Acciones.

Ni Mami-San, Ni Akemi Dijeron Palabra Alguna Ya Que Era Cierto Si Iban A Tener Problema Con La **(T.S.A.B.)** No Dejarían Que Esta Involucrara A Otros No Si Ellas Lo Impedían

**KURUMI:** Supongo Que Eso También Aplica Para Las **"Witch Of Night"** Y Para El capitán ARXENIX MASTERX…No Olviden Que Esos Magos A Un Nos Echan En Cara Nuestra Participación En La Guerra Contra Walpurguis Night ¡Así Que No Estarán Solas! / Dijo La Líder De La Orden De Las "**Witch Of Night**" Mientras Se Ponía De Pie Con Ambas Manos Sobre La Mesa

_**MAMI-SAN:**_Gracias Por Tu Apoyo Kurumi Siempre He Sabido Que Podríamos Contar Con Tu Ayuda En Los Momentos Más Difíciles / Decía Mami-San Dándole Una Sonrisa A Kurumi Quien Respondió De Igual Forma

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Si Las Cosas Se Ponen Así Tomare Cartas En El Asunto Solo Espero No Tener Que Convocar A Mi Escuadra De Dragones / Dijo Akemi Con Seguridad Y Determinación…..

-Y Kurumi-San No Eres La Única Persona Que Se Apunta Si Esa Idiota De Harlown Intenta Algo…

Fue La Voz Que Llamo Su Atención Así Que Todos Los Presentes Giraron Hacia Donde Provenía Esa Voz, Encontrándose Nada Menos Que Con ARXENIX MASTERX Quien Venía Acompañado De Un Pequeño Grupo De Su Tripulación Los Cuáles Eran Su Tecnico En Comunicación E Información Himawarí, Sus Especialistas En Armas Y Tácticas Naoe Yamato, Asada Shinon, Y Su Especialista En Radar Y Sensores Emi Yusa Todos Ellos Detrás De Su Capitán Lo Curioso Es Que Todos Ellos Portaban Una Banda Azul En Su Brazo Izquierdo Con Un Emblema Dorado / Plateado En Cuál Era El Símbolo De Su Orden Y Tripulación, Viendo Como Todos Los Acompañantes De Los Demás Lideres Estaban Alrededor Sentados En Muebles O Recargados Contra La Pared ARXENIX Dio Una Leve Señal Para Que Su Grupo Tomara Distancia Mientras Él Tomaba Lugar En Esa Gran Mesa Redonda Siendo Flanqueado Por Yamato Y Shinon Pero Antes De Eso ARXENIX Dio Una Leve Reverencia Hacia Megami-Sama

**ARXENIX:** Es Un Gusto Volver A Verla Megami-Sama Espero Poder Ayudar En Lo Que Pueda / Dijo ARXENIX Mientras Se Sentaba Al Igual Que Los Demás Siendo Megami-Sama La Única De Píe

_**MEGAMI-SAMA:**_ Bien Ahora Que Los Líderes De Las Facciones Místicas Se Han Reunido, ¡Yo Megami-Sama Doy Por Iniciada La Cumbre De Las 6 Facciones Místicas! / Dijo Megami-Sama Con Voz A La Vez Que Todos Asentían Sabiendo El Objetivo De Esta Reunión Entre Todos Ellos…

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL MAR MEDITERRANEO A UNOS 382 KILOMETROS.**

Se Podía Ver Una Flota De Varios Navíos Militares, Entre Ellos Varios Buques De Guerra De Varios Países Siendo Un Total De 8 Buques, 5 Porta Aviones, 3 Destructores, 2 Acorazados Y Un Submarino.

Esta Era La Flota Aliada De Los Países De Romelia, España, Francia, La Adveria, Italia Entre Otros Más Su Objetivo Era El Irrumpir En La Cumbre Y Capturar A Sus Líderes, Y Así Descubrir Los Secretos Que Pudieran Guardar Acerca De Los **"Ragkna".**

En El Buque Insignia De La Flota Se Estaba Llevando A Cabo Una Reunión Importante Entre Los Capitanes Y Almirantes De Las Flotas Presentes En El Que Discutían El Plan De Ataque Y Desembarco

-Bien Señores Como Habrán Entendido Tenemos Ordenes De Desembarcar Frente A Las Playas Del Reino De Froilán Y Tomar Por Todos Los Medios El Antiguo Castillo De La Familia Real En El Cuál En Estos Momentos Están Realizándose Una Cumbre Secreta Entre Los Líderes De **(A.M.S.U.),** De Las **"Witch Of Night" **Y La Orden De **"Los Vestallx"** Así Que Tenemos Que Proceder / Dijo El capitán Wess Von Devehertz Un Hombre Peli Negro De Avanzada Edad Pero En Forma Quién Estaba Sentado En Una Mesa La Cuál Tenia Planos Y Mapas De La Zona Y Del Castillo Froilán

-Yo Sugiero Que Lancemos Una Ronda De Proyectiles Y Misiles Para Acabar Rápidamente Con Esta Tontería Señores, Nos Enfrentamos A Un Montón De Mocosas Y Niñas Que Amenaza Podrán Presentar / Dijo El Coronel Embriel Garz Un Hombre Peli Castaño De Gran Arrogancia Quien Veía Las Cosas Simples Y Ajenas

-Coronel Embriel Debo Recordarle Que Esas Mocosas Como Usted Las Llama Se Han Estado Enfrentando A Esas Criaturas Llamadas **"Ragkna"** Mucho Antes Que Nosotros Además Debo Recordarle Que Esas Chicas Cuentan Con Un Poderoso Aliado Que Barrio El Piso Con Las Divisiones Militares En Australia….Así Que Le Pido Que No Subestime A Nuestro Enemigo Pese A Las Apariencias / Dijo Seriamente El Sargento Vincet Agente De Inteligencia Un Hombre Joven De Pelo Rubio Oji Verde Quien Usaba Unas Gafas

-Señores Debo Recordares Que Pese A Que Se Nos Dio Órdenes De Tomar El Castillo Y A Los Lideres De Los 3 Grupos Tenemos Que Hacerlo De La Forma En Que Menos Bajas Y Fracasos Tengamos / Dijo La Señorita Rosswers Quien Era Encargada De La División Científica "**Berun**" Ella Vestía Un Traje Negro Ajustado De Licra Y Cuero Como Si Fuera Alguna Clase De Espía Además De Llevar Una Bata De Laboratorio

Y No Eran Los Únicos Reunidos Ya Que Alrededor De Ellos Se Encontraban Oficiales De Menor Rango Y Secciones Diversas

**GENERAL WESS**: Bueno Viendo La Poca Información Que Tenemos Sugiero Que El Coronel Embriel Tome A Los Escuadrones Aéreos 120, 301, 504, Los Escuadrones 202 Y 417 No Partirán, Los Demás Irán Para Peinar La Playa A Desembarcar Así Como Para Eliminar Cualquier Defensa Que Haya A Un Que Lo Dudo / Dijo El General Y Capitán Wess

**CORONEL EMBRIEL:** A Sus Órdenes General Wess Partiré Inmediatamente Junto Con Los Escuadrones Indicados / Dijo El Con Una Son Risa Arrogante

**GENERAL WESS:** Sargento Vincet Necesito Que Organice Unas Estrategias Y Tácticas Para Cuando Lleguemos A Las Costas Del Castillo Froilán No Dudo Que Ese Acorazado Volador Nos Estará Esperando Ya Que Desconocemos El Alcance De Su Arsenal No Es Recomendable Acercarnos Sin Ninguna Táctica O Estrategia Así Que Tienes 3 Horas Para Que Presentes Algún Plan / Dijo El General Wess

**SARGENTO VINCET:** Como Ordene General En Unas Pocas Horas Tendrá Vuestras Estrategias Para El Desembarco, Con Su Permiso Me Retiro / Dijo El Mientras Se Paraba De Pie Ajustándose Sus Gafas Siendo Seguido Por Varios Oficiales

**AGENTE ROSSWERS:** Supongo Que Eso Me Dejara Preparar Mi División De Asalto / Dijo La Señorita Rosswers Quien Tenía Una Sonrisa Nada Agradable

**GENERAL WESS:** Espero Que Tu División De Asalto Rinda Resultados Que Los E.E.U.U., Alemania Y La Federación Rusa Están Presionando Más De Lo Normal En Esta Operación / Dijo Con Severidad El General Wess

**AGENTE ROSSWERS:** Tengo Eso Entendido General Y No Tiene Que Recordármelo Se Que Debo Cumplir Con La Misión Cueste Lo Que Cueste…..Nos Infiltraremos En El Castillo De Los Froilán Mientras Ustedes Inician Su Operación Y Nosotras Capturamos A La Líder De **(A.M.S.U.)** / Dijo La Señorita Rosswers

**General Wess:** Viendo Aclarado Esto Es Hora De Prepararnos Para La Operación **"Assalt Cred"** Hoy Tenemos Que Capturar A Esas Brujas Y Saber A Que Nos Enfrentamos Realmente / Dijo El General

Sin Más Que Hacer La Habitación Había Sido Desalojada Por Todos Los Oficiales Y Tripulación Mientras Que Cada Uno De Ellos Se Dirigían A Sus Puestos De Trabajo Para Comenzar Con Los Preparativos Para Su Operación Sin Saber Que Ya Habían Cometido Su 1er Error Y Eso Era El Subestimar A Las Fuerzas De **(A.M.S.U.)** Y De ARXENIX MASTERX.

Se Podía Ver Como Los Buques Y Navíos Comenzaban A Romper Formación Dando Paso Libre A Los Porta Aviones Los Cuáles Tomaron Una Formación Vector (Punta De Flecha) Mientras Los Buques Tomaban Posiciones En La Retaguardia.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CUBIERTA DE LOS PORTA AVIONES OVEIRON, SARIUS Y FULLDER.**

Varios Hombres De La Tripulación Preparaban La Salida De Los Escuadrones 120, 301, 504 Los Cuales Eran Conformados Por Grupos De 8 Aviones Tipo Caza A-10 Thunderbolt, S-U 27, T-50 Todos Esos Aviones De Combate Estaban Siendo Preparados Para Su Misión De Reconocimiento Y Ofensiva.

-¡Rápido Quiero Listos Estos Pequeños Bandidos En Aire! / Dijo Uno De Los Pilotos Que Estaba Preparando Su Equipo

-No Se Impacienten En Unos 10 Minutos Todos Sus Escuadrones Estarán En El Aire / Dijo Uno De Los Trabajadores Quien Revisaba Otro Avión

Durante Los Siguientes 10 Minutos Decenas De Aviones Habían Sido Colocados En Formación En La Parte Trasera De Los Porta Aviones, A La Vez Que Todos Los Pilotos Estaban En Formación Frente A Al Coronel Embriel Quién Tenía Su Equipo Listo Para La Misión, Observando A Cada Uno De Los Pilotos Que Estaban Firmemente Atentos A Sus Indicaciones.

**CORONEL EMBRIEL: **Escuchen Señores Su Misión Va Ser Sencilla Volaremos Con Los Escuadrones 120, 301, 504, Hacia El Antiguo Castillo De La Familia Real De Froilán Nuestro Objetivo Es Confirmar Si Hay Alguna Defensa Estacionada En Las Costas Y Parte Del Castillo, De Ser Así Barreremos La Zona Para Dejar Libre El Desembarco A Los Buques ¿He Sido Claro? / Dijo El Mientras Tiraba Su Cigarrillo Al Suelo

…..¡Tan Claro Como El Agua Señor!... / Contestaron Los Pilotos Sin Duda Alguna

**CORONEL EMBRIEL:** Bien En Ese Caso ¡Quiero Que Todos Suban A Sus Aviones Ahora! / Dijo El Coronel Mientras Veía Como Sus Hombres Comenzaban A Subir Y Encender Sus Aviones

Una Vez Que Todos Estaban En Sus Aviones Todos Comenzaron A Recibir Nuevamente Sus Órdenes Y Objetivos Mientras Varios Trabajadores Comenzaban A Lanzar A Varios Aviones

**CORONEL EMBRIEL: **_"Aquí Fg-12 Solicito Permiso Para Despegar….Cambio"/_ Dijo El A Través De La Radio

…_. "Aquí Control De Vuelo Fg-12 Tiene Permiso Para Despegar Al Igual Que Sus Escuadrones….Cambio"_

**CORONEL EMBRIEL:** _"Entendido Control De Vuelo….Cambio Y Fuera"….. "¡Fg-12 Despegando Y Saliendo!" _/ Contesto El Piloto

…**.¡FFFUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSS!…..¡FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSS!...**

Sin Perder Tiempo El Coronel Embriel Despego Con Su Avión Elevándose Hacia Los Cielos Siendo Seguido De Los Demás Escuadrones.

-… "Q1 Despegando Y Saliendo"…

-… "Fg-11 Despegando Y Saliendo"…

-… "Q5 Despegando Y Saliendo"…

-… "Q10 Despegando Y Saliendo"…

-… "Fg-41 Despegando Y Saliendo"…

-… "Q005 Despegando Y Saliendo"…

-… "Q1 Despegando Y Saliendo"…

-… "Fg-21 Despegando Y Saliendo"…

-… "Q51 Despegando Y Saliendo"…

Todos Los Aviones De Combate Habían Abandonado Los Porta Aviones Uniéndose Con El Coronel Embriel En Los Cielos Con Rumbo Hacia Las Costas Del Reino De Froilán Para Ser Precisos Hacia El Viejo Castillo De La Realeza De Los Froilán Con La Intención De Atacar La Cumbre De Las Facciones Místicas Y Capturar A Sus Líderes Para Poder Sacarles Información Valiosa…..Lastima Que No Sabían A Lo Que Se Enfrentarían Ya Que ARXENIX Previniendo Eso Había Establecido Una Línea Defensiva Con Sus Buques Destroyer **"Hashimara"** Y **"Tobirama"** Los Cuales Estaban Apuntando Sus Cañones Hacia El Mar Y Los Cielos Listos Para Cualquier Ataque, Mientras Que Por Otro Lado Había Desplegado Los Escuadrones De Paramails Con Hilda, Rosalie Y Chris Al Frente Liderando Las Divisiones Aeréas Con Ayuda De Algunas Elfas Que Eran Parte De La Tripulación Del Arcadia Las Cuáles Se Dividían En Las Divisiones **Quimera, Hydra** Y **Pandora** Quienes Defenderían El Lugar Desde Los Cielos Con Sus Armados Paramails Y Por Último Si Eso No Era Suficiente Alrededor Del Castillo De Los Froilán Se Habían Levantado Decenas De Muros Hacia Arriba Tan Altos Y Alargados De Cristal Y Roca Maciza Acompañados De Artillería Anti Aérea, Lanzadores De Misiles Y De Decenas Y Decenas De Mahou Shoujo, Brujas, Hadas, Cat Syil, Caballeros Y Parte De La Tripulación Del **"Arcadia" **Dispersada Por Toda La Zona Y Perímetro Listos Para El Ataque A La Cumbre.

La Flota De Los Países Que Se Acercaban No Sabrían Por Todo Y Como Iban A Ser Golpeados Por Las Diferentes Facciones Místicas.

**MEDIA HORA DESPUES A 10 KILOMETROS DE DISTANCIA / COSTAS TERRITORIO FROILAN.**

Los Escuadrones 120, 301, Y 504 De La Flota Aliada Podían Ver A Distancia Las Costas Del Reino De Froilán Así Como Lo Que Parecía Ser El Antiguo Castillo De La Familia Real De Los Froilán

**CORONEL EMBRIEL:** _"A Todos Los Escuadrones En Formación Iniciaremos Contacto A Mi Señal…Cambio Y Fuera"_ / Dijo El Coronel Embriel

_... "¡Entendido Cambio Y Fuera!"..._ / Dijeron Los Capitanes De Los Escuadrones

Sin Más Todos Los Escuadrones Descendieron Un Poco Con Una Maniobra Digna De Todo Piloto Experto…..Pero En Eso En La Radio Y Transmisores De Todos Los Aviones Aparecio Una Frecuencia Con Un Mensaje…

…_. "Atención A Todas Las Aeronaves Están En Espacio Aéreo Restringido, Se Les Solicita Dar Vuelta Y Salir De Dicho Espacio Aéreo….¡Repito Se Les Solicita Que Abandonen Este Espacio Aéreo!...Dar Vuelta En U Y Salir De Dicho Espacio Aéreo"….._

Durante Los Siguientes 20 Minutos Se Repitió El Mismo Mensaje Una Y Otra Vez Por La Misma Radio Frecuencia Hasta Que Este Dejo De Transmitirse.

-capitán ¿Respondemos Al Mensaje Que Estábamos Recibiendo? / Pregunto Uno De Los Pilotos

-Denegado Fg-47 Hacer Eso Revelaría Nuestra Posición En Estos Momentos / Contesto El capitán Del Escuadrón 301

… "_¡Detectamos Diversas Señales Enemigas!...¡Contacto Visual En 3…..2…..1..!"_

Eran Las Transmisiones De Los Pilotos De Los Escuadrones Antes De Que Atravesaran Un Gran Banco De Nubes…..Solo Para Ver Que Del Otro Lado A Unos 5 Kilómetros De Distancia Pudieron Observar Dos Enormes Buques Tipo Destroyer Los Cuáles Estaban Apuntando Sus Cañones Hacia Todos Los Escuadrones

**CORONEL EMBRIEL:** ¡Desplegaos!...¡Desplegaos!...¡Romper Formación!...¡Elevaos!..

…**.¡BOOOOOMMM!...¡BOOOOOMMM!...¡BOOOOOMMM!...**

Toda Una Ronda De Artillería Había Sido Descargada Contra Los Escuadrones De Aviones Caza Los Cuáles Estaban Volando A Baja Altura, Siendo Derribados La Mayoría Del Escuadrón 102, Mientras Parte Del Escuadrón 301 Había Sido Afectado Perdiendo Varias De Sus Unidades

_-…" Aquí Q1 Perdimos A Los Bombarderos Iniciando Protocolos De Acción Evasiva"…_

_-… "Faquí G-41 Escuadrón 102 Completamente Derribado Iniciando Acción Evasiva"…_

_-… "Aquí Q00-05 ¡Daños Masivos A Escuadrón Solicito Abortar Misión"…_

Se Podía Ver Como Decenas De Aviones Caza Maniobraban Tratando De Evitar Los Misiles Anti Aéreos Que Los Destroyer Habían Disparado

**...¡FUUUUUUSSSS!...¡BOOOMMM!...¡FUUUUUSSSS!...¡BOOOMMM!...¡FUUUUSSSS!...**

**CORONEL EMBRIEL:** _"¡Q1 Informe De La Situación!"…._ / Exigió El Coronel Embriel

… "_Flota Aérea Reducida A Un 60 % Hemos Perdido A Todos Los Bombarderos Que Estaban Con El Escuadrón 102, Daños Masivos Al Escuadrón 301, El Único Escuadrón Intacto Es El Escuadrón 504"…_

El Coronel Embriel Estaba Completamente Impresionado Ya Que Nunca Se Esperó Que Se Toparan Con 2 Buques Tipo Destroyer, Los Cuáles Habían Derribado Una Gran Parte De Toda Su Flota Aérea…Antes De Que El Coronel Embriel Dirá Alguna Orden A Sus Escuadrones Restantes Nuevamente Una Transmisión Surgió De sus Radios.

… "_Aeronaves Hostiles Esta Es ¡Su Última Oportunidad! Abandonen Espacio Aéreo Restringido…O…¡Prepárense A Ser Fulminados!..."_

Sin Más Esa Transmisión Corto Toda Frecuencia Dejando Un Poco Sorprendidos A Los Pilotos Menos Al Arrogante Coronel Embriel.

**CORONEL EMBRIEL:** ¡No Nos Tomen Por Idiotas!... "Escuadrón 301 Y Sobrevivientes Del Escuadrón 102 Inicien Contra Ataque Ofensivo Sobre Los Destroyer Mientras Que El Escuadrón 504 Seguimos Hacia Nuestro Objetivo"… / Dijo El Coronel Embriel

… "_¡Pero Señor Nuestros Aviones No Podrán Hacer Mucho Contra Esos Destroyer Además No Contamos Con Suficientes Aviones!"…_.

**CORONEL EMBRIEL:** …. "¡Que No Me Escucharon Inútiles Es Una Orden!" / Exclamo El Con Rabia

Pero Justo Antes De Que Alguien Más Replicara Fueron Interrumpidos Por Los Fuertes Gritos De Algunos Pilotos

_-… "Q1 Detectamos Decenas De Aeronaves Enemigas Cantidad Estimada 28 Unidades Desconocidas"…_

_-… "Fg-21 Detección De Aeronaves En Formación De 3 Divisiones"…_

_-… "Q51 Contacto Visual En 5…4…..3…..2…..1…"…_

Ante La Sorpresa Y Shock Todos Los Pilotos Pudieron Observar Como Frente A Ellos A Una Relativa Distancia Se Acercan A Gran Velocidad Las 3 Divisiones De Paramails **Quimera, Hydra Y Pandora** Lideradas Por Chris, Hilda Y Rosalie, Cada Una De Ellas Frente A Cada Escuadrón.

**HILDA:** ¡Destrocemos A Estos Estúpidos Imbéciles! / Fue El Grito De Exclamación

…**.….!YES MAN!...**...Contestaron Todas Ellas.

Sin Más La Batalla Entre Los Escuadrones 301 Y 504 De La Flota Aliada Y Las Divisiones De Paramails Comenzó De Una Manera Salvaje Al Momento Que Los Cielos Se Llenaban De Rayos De Energía, Explosiones Y Muchas Más Explosiones Mientras Pedazos De Chatarra Caían Envueltos En Llamas Y Humo.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CASTILLO FROILAN CON LA CUMBRE DE LAS FACCIONES MSITICAS.**

La Reunión Estaba Transcurriendo Sin Ningún Inconveniente, Justo En Este Momento Se Estaba Analizando De Los Distintos Ataques Que Cada Facción Había Tenido Con Los Ragkna.

**MEGAMI-SAMA:** Inteligencia Y Nuestros Distintos Observadores Que Hay En Varias Partes Del Mundo Nos Han Mantenido Al Tanto De Los **"Ragkna"** Al Parecer Ya Comenzaron A Manifestarse En Varias Partes De Asía, Oceanía, La Unión Europea Y Parte Del Norte De África, Pero En Cantidades De Docenas Si Es Que No De Cientos / Dijo Megami-Sama Mientras Frente De Todos Donde Se Aparecían Hologramas De Distintas Partes Del Mundo Con Algunos Punto Rojos

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Debido A Estos Ataques Repentinos Y Aleatorios De Los "Ragkna" Tanto **(A.M.S.U.)** Y Las **"Witch Of Night"** Comenzamos A Desplegar Pequeños Grupos De Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas Celestes Para Minimizar Sus Incursiones Hacia Distintas Ciudades Cosa Que A Resultado / Dijo Mami Mientras Sobre Ella Aparecían Pantallas Mostrando Las Batallas Que Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas Libraban Contra Los "Ragkna"

**KURUMI:** Al Parecer Los **"Ragkna"** Se Han Concentrado En El Noreste De Europa En Parte De Los Países De Bielorrusia, Polonia, Rumania Y Cerca De La Frontera De La Federación De Rusia Al Parecer De Alguna Manera Entraron Por Turquía Ya Que Varios Escuadrones De Brujas Han Repelido Con Éxito Incursiones De **"Ragkna" **En Polonia, Alemania, Grecia Y Parte De Bulgaria / Dijo Lady Kurumi Mientras Mostraba Los Distintos Ataques De Los **"Ragkna"** En La Unión Europea

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ En El Noreste De Asía La Cosa Es Similar Ya Que En Varias Partes Mahou Shoujo Se Han Enfrentado A Decenas De **"Ragkna"** En Varios Frentes Tales Como: Japón, Parte Del Sur De Rusia, Filipinas, Indonesia, Nueva Guinea, Australia, Parte Norte De Nueva Zelanda, Y Recientemente La India…Pero Eso No Es Lo Peor Lo Peor Es Que Han Aparecido Con Mayor Intensidad Otros Tipos De **"Ragkna" **Con Los Que Nos Habíamos Topado Antes Me Refiero A: Los **"Ragknarok"**, Los **"Ragkna Glosw"** A Saber Si A Un Hay Más De Otro Tipo / Explicaba Akemi Mostrando A Los Presentes Los Diferentes Tipos De **"Ragkna"** Que Había Ahora

**ARXENIX MASTERX:** Además Durante Una Misión A Australia Con Las Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas De La Fortaleza De **"Kagulder"** Hubo Un Ataque Por Parte De Varias Hordas De **"Ragkna"** Y **"Ragkna Glosw"** A La Fortaleza **"Kagulder"** A Un Que Dicho Ataque Fue Repelido Con Éxito Por Sílica-San Y Las Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas Quienes Lucharon Con Ferocidad Pese A La Desventaja Numérica, También En Ese Lapso Cierto Equipo Se Topó Con Un Gran Nido De **"Ragkna"** Los Cuáles Protegían Algo Y Ese Algo Resulto Ser **"El Kruuyunbi" **Un **"Ragkna"** **Clase "S"** Fue Necesario La Intervención De Las Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas Celestes Que Se Encontraban En El Castillo **"Aincrad",** El Apoyo De Mi Destructor Acorazado **"Arcadia",** El De La **"Silver Witch Cross"** Y De **"La** **Mahou Shoujo Dorada"** Para Poder Vencer Y Destruir Al **"Kruuyunbi"** A Un Que Preferiría Que Sílica-San, Black Gold Saw, Sayaka-San, Kyoko-San Y Strength Les Explicaran A Detalle Lo Que Sucedió En Las Llanuras De Australia / Dijo ARXENIX Quien En Su Leve Explicación Había Mostrado Reportes, Imágenes Y Datos De Lo Sucedido

Las Anteriormente Nombradas Se Había Acercado Y Comenzaron A Explicar A Todos Los Líderes De Lo Que Había Sucedió En Australia Así Como La Batalla Que Tuvieron Contra El **"Kruuyunbi"** Pese A Que La Mayoría Conocían La Existencia De Los **"Ragkna"** Eran Pocos Los Que Los Habían Confrontado Directamente Y Conocían A Profundidad A Los **"Ragkna"** Eso Sin Contar Al **"Kruuyunbi"** Del Cuál Solo Los Líderes De Cada Facción Mística Conocía O Sabia De Su Existencia, Basta Decir Que Con La Explicación De Las Chicas La Mayoría De Los Líderes Quedaron Sumamente Sorprendidos Por La Nueva Apariencia Del **"Kruuyunbi"** Que Resulto Ser Más Colosal Y Devastadora Que Antes…..Si Antes Los Líderes Así Como Las Distintas Facciones Místicas Estaban Poco Interesadas En Confrontar A Los **"Ragkna"** Ahora Estaban Más Que Preocupados Ya Que Esta Vez Los **"Ragkna"** Ahora Eran Una Amenaza Inminente Si No Hacían Algo A Tiempo Ahora Entendía Por Que Megami-Sama Había Hecho Un Llamado A Las Principales Facciones Místicas.

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON LA FLOTA NAVAL A UNOS 80 KILÓMETROS DE DISTANCIA DE FROILÁN.**

Dúrate El Tiempo Que Los Escuadrones 102, 301 Y 504 Habían Partido Hacia Las Costas Del Reino De Froilán La Flota Naval Había Acelerado En Lo Máximo Posible Reduciendo La Distancia En Eficacia Ya Que Esperaban Llegar A Las Costas De Froilán Sin Contra Tiempo Alguno….Bueno Eso Sería Si No Fuera Por Que En Estos Momentos En El Puente De Mando Del Buque Insignia De La Flota Estuviera Recibiendo Una Transmisión De Emergencia De Los Escuadrones 301 Y 504.

-¡General Wess Acabamos De Recibir Una Transmisión De Emergencia De Los Escuadrones 301 Y 504! / Exclamo Un Oficial

-Transmisión Reconfirmada Es Del Coronel Embriel…..¡Es Un Mensaje De Emergencia! / Dijo Otro De Los Oficiales Que Estaba Cerca De La Consola

**GENERAL WESS:** ¡Rápido Pónganla En Línea! / Ordeno El General Wess

-A La Orden Señor / Dijo Otro Oficial Para Luego Transmitir El Mensaje

…_.. " ¡Aquí Coronel Embriel Hardz!...¡Estamos Bajo Ataque Por Fuerzas Aéreas Hostiles!...¡Repito Estamos Bajo Ataque!"….._

**GENERAL WESS:** ….."!Coronel Embriel Informe De La Situación!"….. / Pidió El General Wess

….. "Los Escuadrones Estábamos A 10 Kms De Distancia Cuando Fuimos Bombardeados Por La Artillería Aérea De 2 Buques Destroyer, Perdimos A Todos Los Bombarderos De La Flota Aérea, _El Escuadrón 102 Fue Derribado Por Completo, El Escuadrón 301 Sufrió Severos Daños A Sus Unidades Solo Contamos Con La Mitad De Ellos, Escuadrón 504 Estamos Combatiendo Contra Las Aeronaves Enemigas Pese A Ser Pocos Nos Están Derribando"…_

**GENERAL WESS:** TSK…..Bien Coronel Embriel Inicie Contra Ofensiva En Formación De Pinza Y Proced-

… "_¡Con Un Maldito Demonio General!...¡Nos Están Derribando Como Moscas!...¡Solicito Retirada Con Lo Que Queda De Mi Escuadrón!...¡Ahora!..."_

**GENERAL WESS:** "¡Denegado!"...Si Eso Sucede El Elemento Sorpresa De La Misión Se Perderá / Contesto El General Wess Seriamente

…. _"¡General Por Si No Lo Ha Notado Ellos Al Parecer Ya Están Informados A Cerca De Nuestra Operación!...¡Tienen 2 Buques Destroyer Masacrándonos!...¡Además Toda Nuestra Flota Aérea Está Siendo Fulminada Por Esas Extrañas Naves!...¡Solicito…Eppro…..Mmi….Zo….Sooo…Grrsssssssssssssssssssssssss".._

**-GENERAL WESS:** …"¡Coronel Embriel Conteste!"…..

-General Wess La Transmisión Está Siendo Interrumpida Por Algo A 40 Kilómetros De Distancia Al Parecer Están Tratando De Jaquear Nuestras Transmisiones Así Como Nuestros Radares / Dijo Otro Oficial De Comunicaciones

**GENERAL WESS:** ¡Eso Es Imposible Estamos Lo Suficientemente Lejos Como Para Evitar Eso!

-¡Hemos Recuperado La Transmisión Nuevamente!...Poniendo En Alta Voz…

… "_¡Gene….Ral…S….E..Diri….Gen…A.U…Ted…Fgrddddd….Sfsf…D.D…Or….De….Ne….Fue…¡General…..Wes…..S.E…Un…..O….D.E..Es.O…Destroyers…¡Se Dirigen Hacia Usted!...¡Debe Rpeprarars….Grssssssss..Bkjckdfldfd…"_

-Transmisión Perdida General Wess, No Hay Respuesta De Ninguno De Los Escuadrones Ni Del Coronel Embriel / Dijo Otro De Los Oficiales

**GENERAL WESS:** ¡No Puede Ser!...¡Rápido Desplieguen A Todos Los Escuadrones Restantes Restantes!...¡Que Los Buques De Batalla Inicien Maniobras Evasivas! / Ordeno Rápidamente El General

-A La Orden General Wess…..¡A Todas Las Unidades Tomen Sus Puestos De Batalla!.../ Dijo El Oficial Por Medio De Un Alta Voz A Toda La Tripulación De Los Navíos

-¡General Detecto 4 Objetos No Identificados Que Se Dirigen Hacia Nuestra Posición! / Exclamo El Sujeto Con Terror.

**GENERAL WESS:** ¡Que Los Buques Inicien Contra Ofensiva!, ¡Activen Uso De Sistemas Anti Aere-

…**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!...¡BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!...¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!...¡CRASH!...¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!...¡CRASH!...¡CRASH!...¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!...**

Justo En El Momento Que El General Wess Estaba A Punto De Dar Las Ordenes Toda La Flota Había Sido Bombardeada Por 4 Grandes Misiles Rojos Los Cuáles Se Habían Fragmentado En Cientos De Pequeñas Ojivas Explosivas Dañando Gran Parte De La Flota, Solo El Buque Insignia Había Sido El Menos Dañado Pero No Por Eso Evito Que Fuera Fuertemente Sacudido.

**GENERAL WESS:** ¡Almirante Informe De Daños! / Dijo El General Quien Se Paraba De Pie Tras Haber Caído Por Las Explosiones Y La Sacudida Del Barco

-¡Daños Severos Por Lo Menos En 4 Buques!...¡Hundieron Los Porta Aviones Sarius, Fullder Y Overión!...¡Porta Aviones Hermes Fue Perforado En Su Proa Declive E Hundimiento Inminente!...¡El Buque Insignia sufrido Daños Ligeros Nada Graves! / Dijo El Oficial Mientras Reportaba Toda La Destrucción De La Flota

**GENERAL WESS:** ¿A Un Podemos Lanzar A Los 2 Últimos Escuadrones Restantes?

-Afirmativo A Un Que El Escuadrón 202 sufrido Algunas Bajas Tras La Explosión Perdimos La Mitad De Los Aviones Caza, El Escuadrón 417 Se Encuentra Intacto Al Igual Que Nuestros 3 Acorazados.

**GENERAL WESS:** Bien ¡Ordena Que Todo Avión Disponible Despegue Y Vaya A Apoyar Al Coronel Embriel!...¡Que Los Acorazados Se Desplieguen En Formación Vector!... / Dijo El General Wess A Sus Subordinados

… "_¡General Wess Nave Enemiga A La Vista!"…_ / Dijo Uno De Los Oficiales A Través De La Radio

A Lo Lejos Se Podía Ver Como Uno De Los 2 Destroyer Se Acercaba Hacia La Flota Aliada, Este Buque Estaba Completamente Armado Con Largos Cañones Y Lanza Misiles….Sí Que El General Wess Lo Supiera Su Flota Seria Brutalmente Destrozada Por El Destroyer **"Hashimara"**

**GENERAL WESS:** Que Todos Los Hombres Tomen Sus Posiciones De Batalla…..Quiero Que Todos Los Artilleros Estén Cargando Los Cañones**…..¡Ahora!...** / Dijo El General Wess Con Autoridad

-Como Ordene General Wess / Contestaron Todos Los Oficiales Quienes Salían A Cumplir Sus Ordenes

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON HILDA Y LAS DIVISIONES PARAMAILDS.**

…**¡BOOOMM! …¡BOOOMM! …¡BOOOMM! …¡BOOOMM! …¡BOOOMM! …¡BOOOMM! …¡BOOOMM!...**

Decenas Y Decenas De Explosiones Resonaban Por Los Cielos Del Mar Resultado De Una Intensa Batalla Aérea Entre Los Escuadrones 301 Y 504 Contra Las Divisiones De Paramails Las Cuáles Habían Diezmado En Su Mayoría A Los Escuadrones Que Estaban Al Mando Del Coronel Embriel.

**HILDA:** ¡Es Lo Que Se Sacan Esos Imbéciles Por Intentar Algo Como Esto! / Decía Hilda Quién Derivaba Otro Avión Caza Hacia El Mar

….¡Capitana Hilda! Hemos Confirmado Que Todos Los Escuadrones Enemigos Han Sido Derribados Solo 2 Aviones Caza Lograron Escapar… / Dijo Una Piloto Elfo Quién Se Acercó Hacia Hilda Informándole El Progreso De La Misión

**HILDA:** TSK….Con Que Ese Imbécil Esta Huyendo Como El Cobarde Que Es… / Gruño Hilda Justo En Ese Momento Rosalie Y Chris Se Acercaron Con Su Unidades Paramails

**CHRIS:** ¿Los Seguimos Hilda? / Pregunto Chris A Hilda Y Rosalie

**HILDA:** Déjalos Que Se Vayan Igual No Creo Que Puedan Llegar Lejos No Cuando El Destroyer **"Hashimara**" Este Golpeando Directamente A Su Flota…..Además A Un Faltan 2 Escuadrones Más A Los Cuáles Hay Que Derribar Por Lo Que No Podemos Abandonar Este Punto / Dijo Hilda Mientras Todos Los Escuadrones Estaban Detrás De Ella En Formación Quienes Asintieron

**HILDA:** ¡Rosalie Contacta Con Rito, Yugo, Yuto Y El Escuadrón **"Noguru"**!...Necesito Saber Cómo Están Las Cosas En El Frente. / Dijo Hilda

**ROSALIE:** ¡Hai!... / Sin Más Rosalie Comenzó A Comunicarse Con Los Tripulantes Del Destroyer **"Hashimara"** Hasta Que Después De Unos Momentos Pudo Hacer Contacto Con Ellos.

… "_Aquí El Capitán Lancer En Que Les Puedo Ayudar Linduras De Las Divisiones Paramails"…_

… "_Lancer-Dono Por Favor Deje De Coquetear Con La Señorita Rosalie"…_

… "_Vamos Niwa Le Quitas Lo Divertido A Todo….Pero Bien En Que Las Podemos Señoritas"…_

**ROSALIE:** (Rodando Los Ojos) La Capitana Hilda Quiere Saber Los Detalles Del Frente De Batalla De Hecho Te Pongo En Línea Para Que Informes / Dijo Rosalie

**HILDA:** Hey Idiota Es Mejor Que Nos Expliques Que Sucede En El Frente Y Sin Tus Intentos De Piropos Pervertidos / Dijo Hilda Con El Ceño Fruncido

… "_Vale…Vale…..Pues Las Cosas Están Marchando A La Perfección Con El Destroyer Que Nos Dio El Capitán ARXENIX Logramos Dañar Severamente La Flota Aliada, Dañamos Fuertemente 4 De 8 Buques, Hundimos 3 Porta Aviones 4 Con El Que Se Está Hundiendo Ahora, Dañamos Su Nave Insignia La Cuál Es Su Centro De Mando…Pero Al Parecer Eso No Los Detendrá Ya Que En Estos Momentos Nuestro Destroyer Se Encuentra Bajo Fuego Por 2 Acorazados Que Venían En La Flota Así Como Por 2 De Los 4 Buques Que A Un Les Quedan"….._

**Hilda:** Y Que Con Eso ¿Acaso Eso Es Un Problema Para Ustedes? / Dijo Hilda Con Aires De Arrogancia

… "_Para Nada No Es Cosa Que Unas Cuantas Rondas De Cañones Hadrón No Arreglen Solo Que Eso Nos Retrasara Unos Cuantos Minutos Y No Podremos Llegar Para Celebrar Por La Cumbre, Además Supongo Que Te Querrás Divertir Con Lo Que Queda Del Escuadrón 202 Y Con El Escuadrón 417"…._

**HILDA:** ¡Oh!...Tienes Mi Atención Lancer-Kun Exactamente Que Viene Hacia Nosotras… / Pregunto Hilda Con Interés A La Vez Que Hacia Una Dulce Sonrisa

… "_Para Gusto Tuyo Los Escuadrones Restantes Se Van A Reunir Para Apoyar A La Flota Que Tu Y Tus Chicas Derribaron Al Igual Que Para Darle Apoyo Al General Embriel, Un Par De Buques De Combate Se Dirigen Hacia Las Costas De Froilán, Un Destructor Los Sigue Al Igual Que Su Dañado Buque Insignia….Por Último Según Rito Detectamos Un Submarino A 20 Metros De Profundidad Al Parecer Tenemos Unas Cuantas Ratas Coladas"…._

**HILDA:** Ya Veo Pero Bueno Eso Ya Es Trabajo Para Los Demás, Mientras Chris, Rosalie, Yo Y Las Demás Nos Apegaremos Al Plan Del Capitán ARXENIX De Derribar A Todos Estos Idiotas De Los Aires / Dijo Hilda Con Una Sonrisa Al Igual Que Todas Las Demás

… "_Bien En Ese Caso Suerte Y Diviértete Con Todas Las Demás…..¡BOOOOOOMMM!...Que Yo Y Mi Equipo Tenemos Trabajo Que Hacer"…_

Sin Más Ambos Equipos Cortaron La Comunicación, A Lo Que Hilda Con Una Seña Ordeno Que Todas Desplegaran Formación Hacia El Frente

**HILDA: **¡Hora De Sacar La Basura!...Pero Antes…..Chris Crees Poder Derribar A Cierto Idiota Que Lideraba A Todos Esos Escuadrones Que Fulminamos / Pregunto Hilda Con Malicia

**CHRIS:** Jee…¿Qué Si Puedo?...Solo Dame Unos Momentos / Contesto Ella Tranquilamente Mientras Sonreía

…**¡FLLLAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSS!...¡CROSH!...**En Pleno Vuelo El Paramails De Chris Se Transformó En Un Especie De Robot Gigante El Cuál Flotaba Con Su Propulsores De Energía Mientras Este Apuntaba Con Un Gran Rifle De Franco Tirador Hacia Su Objetivo El Cual Huía Desesperadamente

**CHRIS:** Te Tengo Imbécil ¿Ya Lo Derribo? / Pregunto Chris Con Calma Mientras Fijaba Hacia Más Adelante Su Objetivo

**HILDA:** …..Derríbalo De Una Vez Eso Le Enseñara A No Subestimarnos Además El Capítan ARXENIX Dijo Que Autorizaba El Uso De "Fuerza Letal"… / Dijo Hilda Como Si Nada

**Chris:** Ok…..Fijando Objetivo…Objetivo En La Mira**…..¡BAAANNG!...**

…**..¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNSSSSS!...**

Del Enorme Rifle Con El Que Chris Apuntaba Salió Disparado Un Gran Rayo Verde Oscuro El Cuál Se Perdió En La Distancia.

…

A Unos Cuantos Kilómetros De Distancia Se Podía Ver Como 2 Aviones Caza Algo Dañados Sobre Volaban Con Rapidez El Basto Mar

… "_Coronel Embriel Haremos Contacto Con Los Escuadrones De Refuerzo En Unos Momentos"….. _/ Dijo El Otro Piloto A Traves De La Radio

**Coronel Embriel:** Entendido Q-1 En Cuanto Los Visualices Transmite Las Cordenas Para Que Volvamos A Reiniciar Nuestra Misión / Dijo El Coronel Con El Ceño Fruncido De Furia

… "_Como Ordene Coronel"….._

**CORONEL EMBRIEL:** (¡Como Demonios Pudo Pasar Esto!...Se Supone Que Solo Era Una Simple Misión De Reconocimiento Sobre El Castillo De Los Froilán…¡Pero Resulta Que No Pudimos Si Quiera Avanzar Hasta Las Costas!...¿Cómo Demonios Se Hicieron Con Navíos Destroyer Y Esas Naves De Combate?...¡Inaceptable!...Juro Por Mi Honor Que Esto No Se Quedara Así!)

Eran Los Pensamiento De Un Humillado Coronel Quién Había Sido Derrotado Por Las Divisiones Paramails Y Por Los Destroyer De Los Vestallx

… "_¡Coronel Embriel Los Escuadrones 202 Y 417 Están Frente A Nosotros"!..._ / Dijo El Otro Piloto Mientras Frente A Ambos Varios Aviones Comenzaban A Verse

… " _Aquí Líder Condor-4, Coronel Embriel Hemos Sido Enviados Por El General Wess Como Refuerzos"….._

**CORONEL EMBRIEL:** ¡Excelente Con Esto Podremos Completar Nuestra Misión!...Ya Verán Esas Mocosas Estúpidas Que Nadie Me Puede Humillar Así Como Así Y Salirse Con La Suya / Decía El Coronel Embriel Con Arrogancia Y Malicia Sin Percatarse De Algo

… "_¡Coronel Embriel!…..¡Detrás De Usted!..."_ / Grito El Otro Piloto Que Estaba Algo Alejado Del Coronel Embriel

**CORONEL EMBRIEL:** ¡Pero Qué Demonios Te**-…¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!….¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!...**

Antes De Si Quiera Pudiera Terminar Su Frase Un Gran Rayo Verde Había Alcanzado El Avión Del Coronel Embriel Destruyéndolo Con Una Fuerte Explosión Ante La Mirada De Los Demás Escuadrones.

… "_¡Derribaron Al Coronel Embriel!"…._ / Grito Uno De Los Pilotos Al Ver Como Explotaba El Avión

… "_Enemigos A Las 2 En Punto ¡Despliéguense E Inicien Combate A Distancia"…_

… "_Venguemos A Los Escuadrones Caídos Y Al Coronel Embriel"….._

Sin Más Los Últimos Escuadrones Se Dirigieron A Confrontar A Las Divisiones Paramails En Un Último Intento Por Llegar A Las Costas Del Reino De Froilán.

Por Otro Lado Hilda, Chris, Rosalie Y Las Demás Divisiones Vieron Como El Avión Del Coronel Embriel Era Derribado Frente A Los Últimos Escuadrones De Aviones Que Venían Como Apoyo.

**HILDA:** ¡Atención A Todas Las Unidades!...Prepárense Para Entrar En Combate…Si Es Necesario Pasen Al "Modo De Asalto" ¡Escucharon! / Dijo Hilda A Todas Las Pilotos Quienes Asintieron

…**..….¡YES MAN!...** / Contestaron Todas Ellas Listas Para El Combate

**ROSALIE:** Ne…Chris-Chan Que Tal Una Apuesta De Quién Derriba Más Aviones….

**CHRIS:** Hum…Entonces ¡Prepárate A Perder Rosalie! / Contesto Chris Con Una Sonrisa

Así Sin Más Ambos Escuadrones Y Divisiones Se Enfrentaron Unas A Otras Entre Disparos, Bombas, Metrallas, Láseres Y Explosiones Se Libró Una Gran Batalla…

…**¡BOOOMMM!...¡CRASH!...¡BAMM!...¡BOOOMMM!...¡CRASH!...¡BAMM!... …¡BOOOMMM!...¡CRASH!...¡BAMM!...**

Si Alguien Viera Los Cielos Estos Estarían Rebosantes De Decenas De Explosiones Siendo Adornado Por Una Lluvia De Escombros De Metal Que Caían Al Océano

**MIENTRAS TANTO A UNOS 8 KILÓMETROS DE LAS COSTAS DEL REINO DE FROILÁN.**

Una Dañada Flota Se Acercaba Velozmente Hacia Las Costas Frente Al Castillo De Los Froilán, Sin Saber Que Desde Lejos Estaban Siendo Observados Por Los Distintos Escuadrones De Las Facciones Místicas Y Solo De Ellos Si No Que Desde El Mismo **"Arcadia"** Mai, Hayate, Kazuto Junto A Los Demás Estaban Viendo A Través De Varias Pantallas Como La Dañada Flota Se Acercaba, En Otra Pantalla Se Veía Como El Acorazado Destroyer **"Hashimara"** Hundía A Los 2 Acorazados De La Flota Aliada Sin Problema Alguno, Mientras Que En Otras Se Podía Ver Como Las Divisiones Paramails Diezmaban A Lo Que Quedaba De Los Escuadrones Aéreos.

**MAI:** Bueno Al Parecer Lancer Junto A Su Equipo Dañaron Sus Fuerzas Aéreas, Buques Y Hundieron Sus Acorazados, Por Otro Lado Hilda, Chris, Rosalie Junto A Las Divisiones Paramails Prácticamente Habían Eliminado A Toda La Fuerza Aérea De Los Países Que Integraban La Flota Ahora Nos Toca A Nosotros Parar Ese Desembarco / Dijo Mai Siguiendo Los Planes Del Capítan ARXENIX

**HAYATE:** Supongo Que Es Hora De Pasar A La Siguiente Fase…..Entonces ¿Les Mostramos Algo De Lo Que Quieren No? / Dijo Hayate Mientras Tomaba El Timón De Mando

**MAI:** Ok Tripulación Es Hora De Un Contra Ataque Final….Hayate Posiciona El "**Arcadia**" Donde Se Pueda Ver A Simple Vista, Kazuto Contacta Con El Destroyer "**Tobirama**" Que Ataquen Con Todo A Los Acorazados Que Escoltan A La Flota Enemiga Y Por Último Nanana Comunícate Con El Resto De la Tripulación En Tierra Diles Que En Cuanto Vean La Señal Que Inicien Un Ataque Masivo Entre Todos Los Escuadrones De Las Facciones Místicas / Dijo Mai Con Seriedad

**HAYATE:** Iniciando Maniobras Para Exponernos Ante Nuestros Invitados / Decía Hayate Mientras Giraba El Timón De La Nave

**KAZUTO:** Iniciando Comunicaciones Con El Destroyer **"Tobirama"** Transmitiendo Ordenes De Combate / Decía Kirito Mientras Tecleaba En Su Panel De Control Mostrando Varias Pantallas

**NANANA:** Comunicando Indicaciones A Toda La Tripulación Y A Todos Nuestros Aliados En Tierra Firme / Decía Nanana Mientras Comenzaba A Transmitir En Todas Sus Frecuencias

**MAI:** (Ahora Entiendo Porque El Capítan ARXENIX Había Desplegado Las Divisiones Paramails Al Mando De Hilda, Por Qué Envía A Nuestros Destroyer A Emboscar A La Flota Aliada Y El Por Qué Preparo Este Asalto Ofensivo…Al Parecer Quiere Evitar Que Las Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas Eviten Mancharse Las Manos De Sangre….Al Menos Por Ahora)…. / Pensaba Mai Al Contemplar Los Planes De Su Capítan.

**DESTROYER "TOBIRAMA" PUENTE DE MANDO.**

… "_¿Entonces Esas Son Nuestras Ordenes De Ataque?...Bien Iniciaremos Descarga Masiva De Cañones Sobre Los Acorazados De La Flota…..Cambio Y Fuera"…._

Dijo Una Chica Peli Rubia Oji Anaranjada Quién Vestía Como Un Detective (Sherlock Holmes) A Su Vez Que Estaba Sentada Sobre Un Asiento….El Nombre De Esta Chica Era Tensai Ikkyuu Uno De Los Miembros De La Tripulación Del **"Arcadia"** Además De Ser Una De Las Mejores Investigadoras Con Las Que Contaba ARXENIX

**TENSAI:** Bien Ya Escucharon Nuestras Ordenes ¡Es Hora De Hundir Esos Cacharros De Mierda / Dijo Con Una Sonrisa De Emoción Mientras Que Parte De La Tripulación Del **"Arcadia**" Estaba Presente Entre Ellos Joey, Shiki, Miketsukami, Shina, Rubí Y Walter Quienes Habían Sido Asignados A Ese Destroyer

**JOEY:** En Ese Caso Yo Me Encargo De Los Sistemas De Guía De Artillería Y Cañones / Dijo El Peli Castaño-Rubio

**MIKETSUKAMI:** Yo Me Encargare De La Navegación Y Logística Así Como De Las Transmisiones / Dijo El Yokai Zorro

**SHINA:** Me Hare Cargo De Los Lanzadores De Cartuchos Explosivos / Dijo La Chica Ninja

**TENSAI:** Por Último Shiki, Rubí, Walter Ustedes Se Encargaran De Los Cañones Kimera Y Haydra / Dijo Tensai A Los Mencionados

**SHIKI:** No Hay Problema

**RUBÍ:** Déjanos A Nosotros Eso Sera Pan Comido

**WALTER:** Como Ordene Señorita Ikkyuu

Contestaron Todos Ellos Mientras Se Dirigían A Sus Puestos De Batalla Dejando A Tensai En El Puente De Mando Junto A Joey, Miketsukami Y Shina Quienes E Encargaban De Los Suyo…Muchos Se Preguntarían Como Es Que Un Equipo De Pocas Personas Pueden Hacerse Cargo De Un Enorme Destroyer Fuertemente Armado Sencillo…..Para Eso Existía La Bendita Técnica _**"Duplicatión: Copies Of Shadow"**_ La Cuál Les Permitía Hacer Copias De Si Mismos Para Poder Ayudarse Y Realizar Diversas Tareas, Por Esa Misma Razón Podían Estar En Varios Lugares A La Vez A Un Que Su Capítan ARXENIX Quien Diseño Esa Técnica Podía Crear Hasta 300, 500 O 700 Copias De Sí Mismo Cosa Sumamente Increíble Ya Que Los Miembros De Su Tripulación Que Podían Hacer Esa Técnica Muy Apenas Podían Hacer Unas 30 Ó 50 Copias De Si Mismos.

Por Afuera Se Podía Ver Como El Destroyer **"Tobirama"** Comenzaba A Acercarse A Sus Blancos De Ataque A La Vez Que Todos Sus Cañones Comenzaban A Girar Varios Grados En Diferentes Ángulos De Ataque.

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON LA FLOTA ALIADA AL MANDO DEL GENERAL WESS.**

Esta Se Acercaba A Gran Velocidad Hacia Las Costas Del Reino De Froilán Viendo A Lo Lejos El Gran Castillo De La Realeza De Los Froilán, Justo En Estos Momentos En El Puente De Mando El General Wess Recibía Varios Informes De Uno De Sus Oficiales

**GENERAL WESS:** ¿Qué Quieres Decir Con Que Perdimos Comunicación Con Los Acorazados? / Pregunto El General

-Tal Y Como Lo Escucho General Perdimos Todo Contacto Con Los Acorazados Que Dejamos A Ese Destroyer Así Como Sus Señales De Localización Lo Más Probable Es Que Hayan Sido Hundidos O Destruidos / Dijo El Oficial

**GENERAL WESS:** (Suspiro) ¿Algo Más Que Reportar? / Pregunto Con Pesadez El General

-De Hecho Sí General…..Toda Nuestra Flota Aérea Fue Totalmente Aniquilada O Derribada No Hay Comunicación Alguna Con Ninguno De Nuestros Pilotos Ni Siquiera Del Coronel Embriel Lo Último Mensaje Que Se Nos Fue Transmitido Fue Este / Dijo El Oficial Mientras Ponía En Línea La Última Transmisión Que Recibieron

… "_¡Coronel Embriel!…..¡Detrás De Usted!"…._

… "_¡Derribaron Al Coronel Embriel!"…._

… "_Enemigos A Las 2 En Punto ¡Despliéguense E Inicien Combate A Distancia!"…_

Finalizo La Transmisión Que La Flota Había Recibido Antes De Que Perdieran Todo Contacto Con Sus Escuadrones Aéreos.

-Como Escucho General Perdimos A Toda Nuestra Fuerza Aérea Así Como Al Coronel Embriel / Dijo El Oficial

**GENERAL WESS:** ¿A Qué Clase De Enemigo Nos Enfrentamos? / Dijo El General Pensativo Ya Que Habían Perdido 4 Buques, 4 Porta Aviones 1 De Ellos Varado En El Mar, 2 De Sus Acorazados Fueron Hundidos Y Por Último Toda Su Flota Aérea Había Sido Aniquilada…..Todo Eso Antes De Si Quiera Pisar Un Pie En Las Costas De Froilán

Justo En Ese Momento Sonaron Varias Alarmas Y Varios Oficiales Junto Al Sargento Vincet

-¡Contacto Con Nave Enemiga!...¡Detección De Armamento De Largo Alcance!...¡Múltiples Señales Enemigas!... / Dijo Otro Oficial De Logística Y Comunicaciones

**GENERAL WESS:** ¡Rápido Muestren En Pantalla! / Ordeno El General Wess A Lo Que Rápidamente Una Pantalla Aparecio Frente A El

Lo Que Vieron Los Dejo Sorprendidos Ya Que Lo Veían Era Como El Gran Acorazado **"Arcadia"** Emergía Imponentemente De Las Profundidades Del Mar En Todo Su Esplendor, Dejándolos Atónitos

…Así Que Ese Es El **"Arcadia"** Menuda Bestia Que Tenemos Frente A Nosotros / Dijo Una Voz Femenina

**GENERAL WESS:** Señorita Rosswers ¿Dónde Se Había Metido Todo Este Tiempo? / Pregunto El General Wess Con El Ceño Fruncido

**ROSSWERS:** Preparando A Mi Equipo En Caso De Que Su Operación Fracase Cosa Que No Veo Muy Lejos / Dijo La Agente Rosswers Con Arrogancia

**GENERAL WESS:** ¡¿Qué Le Hace Pensar Eso Señorita Rosswers?! / Exclamo Con Furia El General Wess

**ROSSWERS:** Simple General Ya Ha Perdido La Mitad De Su Flota Y La Totalidad De Su Fuerza Aérea….¿Cree Que Pueda Ganar? A Un Más Con Semejante Monstruo De Metal Que Tenemos Frente A Nosotros / Dijo La Agente Rosswers A Lo Que El General Ya Cabreado Iba A Contestarle Pero Fue Interrumpido Por Unos Enormes Estruendos

…**¡KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!...¡KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!...**

-¡General Wess Nos Atacan!...Por Estribor / Dijo Un Oficial

**GENERAL WESS:** ¡Informe De Daños!

-Perdimos 3 De Los 4 Buques Escoltas, Daños Severos Al Último Porta Aviones Que Venía Con Nosotros / Dijo El Oficial

**SARGENTO VINCET:** ¡General Wess Mire Hacia Allá! / Grito El Sargento Vincet Mientras Señalaba Hacia Una De Las Ventanas Del Barco En La Cual Se Podía Ver A Lo Lejos Otro Buque Tipo Destroyer El Cuál Había Disparado Hacia Ellos

**GENERAL WESS:** …Santo Cielo...¡Comuníquense A Nuestros Acorazados Que Intercepten A Ese Destroyer Con Todo Lo Que Tengan!...¡Ahora! / Grito El General Wess Con Pánico

-A La Orden General Wess….. _"Atención A Toda La Tripulación Todos A Sus Estaciones De Combate ¡Inmediatamente!"…._

**SARGENTO VINCET:** ¡General No Podremos Resistir Así En Estas Condiciones Hay Que Pensar En Una Retirada Estratégica! / Decía El Sargento Vincet Siendo La Voz De La Razón

**GENERAL WESS:** ¡De Ninguna Manera Sargento Vincet!...O Cumplimos La Misión O Morimos En El Intento / Dijo El General Wess Con Furia Todo Siendo Visto Por Cierta Agente

**ROSSWERS:** Por Lo Que Veo La Situación Se Le Ha Ido De Las Manos General Wess Así Que Con Su Permiso Me Retiro A Cumplir Mi Misión / Expreso Con Burla La Gente Rosswers Mientras Hacia Un Saludo Militar Para Luego Alejarse Ante La Mirada Iracunda Del General Wess

**GENERAL WESS:** Esa Maldita Perra De La Valquiria Ya Me Las Pagaras…..¡Todos A Sus Puestos De Batalla! / Ordeno Un Furioso General

**SARGENTO VINCET:** Solo Espero Que **(A.M.S.U.)** O Las **"Witch Of Night"** Sean Piadosas Con Nosotros / Dijo Con Un Suspiro El Sargento Vincet Mientras Dejaba El Puente De Mando

**MIENTRAS TANTO POR OTRO LADO EN LA CUMBRE DE LAS FACCIONES MISTICAS.**

Tras Un Largo Pero Largo Detalle A Fondo Sobre El **"Kruuyunbi"** Así Como Los Cientos De **"Ragkna"** A Los Que **(A.M.S.U.),** **"Las Witch Of Night", "Las Black Stars"** Y El **"Arcadia"** De ARXENIX Se Enfrentaron En Australia, Toda La Junta Llego A Una Sola Conclusión En La Que Todos Los Líderes De Las Facciones Místicas Reconocían A Los **"Ragkna"** Como Un Gran Peligro Y Amenaza Para La Seguridad De Sus Mundos Y Que De No Detenerlos Pronto Se Convertirían En Una Amenaza Mucho Mayor, Por Eso Mismo Tras La Explicación Por Parte De Sayaka, Kyoko, Saya Y Strength Megami-Sama Pidió A Cada Líder De Facción Que Pensara Detenidamente Si Se Unirían A Su Causa Para Eliminar A Los **"Ragkna**" En Su Totalidad Sabiendo Que Eso Les Traería Una Nueva Guerra En La Que Todos O La Mayoría De Las Facciones Místicas Se Unirían Contra La Amenaza Que Hoy Representaban Los **"Ragkna"** Sabiendo Eso Megami-Sama Les Había Dado Tiempo De Pensar Y Decidir Su Respuesta Cosa Que Era Sería Ya Que Llevaban Unos 45 Minutos Pensando Su Respuesta En Todo Ese Transcurso La Maid De La Princesa Alita Estuvo Repartiendo Bocadillos, Bebidas, Te, Café, Y Otros Bocados.

**MEGAMI-SAMA:** (Suspiro) No Los Estoy Presionando A Ninguno De Ustedes Si Deciden No Unirse Conmigo En Una Alianza Contra Los **"Ragkna" **Respetare Su Decisión Así Como También Respectare Su Decisión Si Deciden…**No Luchar**….Contra Los **"Ragkna"** Ya Que Literalmente Les Estaría Pidiendo Que Entremos A Una Nueva Guerra Por Eso Quiero Que Se Unan A Mi De Manera Voluntaria Y No De Manera Forzada….Ya Que Yo También Odio La Guerra Por Que Se Que Perderemos A Varios De Los Nuestros Y Derramaremos Sangre En Esa Lucha**…¡Así Que Respetare Cuál Sea Su Decisión!...**No Se Sientan Culpables Si No Pueden Ayudarnos Al Menos Aprecio Mucho El Hecho Que Hayan Respondido A Mi Llamado / Dijo Megami-Sama Mientras Mostraba Una Cara De Comprensión Y Amabilidad

Todos Y Cada Uno De Los Presentes Estaban Asombrados De Que La Misma Megami-Sama Respetara Cualquiera Que Fuera La Decisión De Cada Uno De Los Líderes De Las Facciones Místicas Incluso Estaba Consciente De Lo Que Les Pedía, Megami-Sama Un Ser De Categoría Celestial Sumamente Poderoso Cofundadora De La Alianza De Las Mahou Shoujo, Aquella Que Derroto A Walpurguis Night, Les Estaba Dando Una Gran Oportunidad De Negarse Y Seguir Con Su Tranquilas Vidas Sin Necesidad De Que Lidiaran Contra Los **"Ragkna"** Ya Que Prácticamente Ella Admitió De Manera Indirecta Que Lucharía Contra Los **"Ragkna"** Ella Misma Cosa Que Los Sorprendió A Un Más Ya Que Megami-Sama Podría Negarse Y Pedirle A **(A.M.S.U.)** Que Fueran Ellas Quienes Lucharan Contra Los **"Ragkna"** Pero Aquí Mismo Y Ahora Megami-Sama Decía Indirectamente Que Ella Se Uniría A Esta Guerra Que Se Avecinaba.

Cada Uno De Los Líderes De Las Distintas Facciones Místicas Se Miraron Entre Sí Y Asintiendo Entre Ellos Junto A Sus Escuadrones Designados Miraron A Megami-Sama Quien Ya Esperaba La Respuesta De Los Líderes De Cada Facción, A Lo Que La Primera En Hablar Fue Sakuya Líder De La Facción De Las Hadas De A.L.O.

**SAKUYA:** Apreciamos Mucho Todo Lo Que Nos Ha Mencionado Hasta Momento Megami-Sama Así Como Toda Esa Gran Información Que Hoy A Compartido A Cada Uno De Los Presentes Lo Cuál Nos Ayudara En Nuestras Batallas Contra Los **"Ragkna"** Pese A Que Reciénteme Las Hadas Hemos Comenzado A Confrontar A Los **"Ragkna"** En Nuestro Territorio No Son Una Gran Amenaza….Pero Por Todo Lo Que Nos Ha Mencionado Así Como Nos Ha Mostrado De Los Peligros Que Esa Oscura Plaga Representan Para Nuestra Integridad **¡Yo Sakuya Undine Líder De La Facción De Las Hadas De A.L.O.!...¡Declaro Que Hoy Las Hadas Nos Unimos A La Gran Alianza Que Megami-Sama A Convocado!...**Para Hacer Frente A La Gran Amenaza Que Representan Los **"Ragkna"** / Dijo Sakuya Con Suma Determinación Mientras Se Paraba De Píe Y Extendía Sus Alas Al Igual Que Todas Las Hadas Presentes

Megami Estaba Sorprendida Ya Que No Esperaba La Misma Sakuya Decidiera Entrar En Una Guerra Contra Un Enemigo Que Pocas Veces A Confrontado Pero Antes De Que Megami Pudiera Agradecer Fue Nuevamente Interrumpida Por Más Voces Esta Vez Los Líderes De Los **"Cat Sith"** Y De Las **"Witch Of Night".**

**LUO:** Megami-Sama Agradecemos Desde El Fondo De Nuestros Corazones El Que Se Preocupe Por Nuestra Integridad Así Como El Hecho De Que Nos De La Oportunidad De Negarnos A Luchar Contra Los **"Ragkna"** También Como El Hecho De Que Respete Nuestra Decisión Por Eso Mismo Megami-Sama No Puedo Aceptar El Que Nos Deje Fuera De Este Asunto….Por Lo Que **¡Yo Luo Lein Líder De La Facción De Los "Cat Sith"! ** **¡Pedimos A Usted Megami-Sama Que Se Nos Permita Unirnos A Su Alianza Contra Los "Ragkna"!...** / Dijo Luo Con Toda Su Determinación Mientras Hacia Una Leve Reverencia A Megami Quién Veía Que Cada Uno De Los **"Cat Sith**" Hacia Lo Mismo

**KURUMI:** Me Alaga Por Sus Palabras Megami-Sama Así Como Su Preocupación Por Nosotras Pese A Que Libramos Una Guerra Contra La Bruja **"Walpurguis Night"** Hace 3 Años Nos Dio La Oportunidad De Decidir….Por Eso Megami-Sama Lo Único Que Le Puedo Decir Es Que….¡No Voy A Permitir Que Usted O **(A.M.S.U.)** Luchen Solas Contra Las Sabandijas De Los **"Ragkna"**! Ya Que Las Brujas De Las **"Witch Of Night"** Y Las Mahou Shoujo De (A.M.S.U.) Somos Como Hermanas Además De Ser Aliadas Y Compañeras De Combate Ya Que Hemos Peleado Juntas, Sangramos Juntas, Lloramos Juntas, Gritamos Nuestro Dolor Juntas Es Por Eso **¡Que Yo Kurumi Tokisaki Líder De La Facción De Las "Witch Of Night"!...¡Declaramos Abiertamente Nuestra Entrada A La Alianza De Megami-Sama Contra Los "Ragkna"!** / Dijo Kurumi Quién Declaro Firmemente Su Apoyo En Esta Guerra Que Se Avecinaba Al Igual Que Las Brujas Presentes Quienes Asentían Con Sonrisas De Valor

Pero La Cosa No Termino Allí Ya Que La Líder De **(A.M.S.U.),** La Líder De Las **"Black Stars"** Y Los Representantes De **"Los Knights Of The Word" **Cada Uno Se Levantó De Pie

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Megami-Sama Tu Como Siempre Preocupándote Por Nosotras Y Por Todos A Tu Alrededor Pero Debo Recordarte Algo Y Eso Es…..Que No Estás Sola Como Hace Tiempo Fue Gracias A Ti Que **(A.M.S.U.)** Y Las **"Witch Of Night" **Hoy Existen Tu Nos Uniste, Nos Protegiste Y Nos Enseñaste A Afrontar Nuestros Temores Y Miedos, Lograste Probar Que Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas Pueden Luchar Juntas Codo A Codo, Nos Diste Esperanza Y Luz….Por Eso No Lo Voy A Pensar Ni Voy A Dudar Es Por Eso**…¡Que Yo Mami Tomoe Líder De La Facción De Las Mahou Shoujo (A.M.S.U.) Nos Unimos A La Alianza De Megami-Sama Contra Los "Ragkna"!** / Dijo Mami-San Con Todo Su Valor Y Determinación Seguida De Todas Y Cada Una De Las Mahou Shoujo Allí Presentes

**MATO KUROI:** Megami-Sama Lo Único Que Yo Black Rock Shooter Líder De La División De Las **"Black Stars"** Le Puedo Decir Es Que**….¡Nosotras Las "Black Stars" Nos Unimos A Su Alianza Contra Los "Ragkna"!** / Dijo Rock Quien Sonrió Y Asintió Al Mismo Tiempo Que De Su Ojo Brotaba Una Flama Azul Prueba De Su Valor

**YOUTAROU:** Como Emisario Y Representante De **Sir Heathcliff** Líder De La Hermandad De **"Los Knights Of The World"** **¡Declaro Por Ordenes De Sir Heathcliff Nuestra Participación En Esta Alianza Convocada Por Megami-Sama!...** Cuente Con Nuestro Apoyo Megami-Sama / Dijo Youtarou Mientras El Junto A Sus Compañeros Caballeros Se Arrodillaban Como Los Caballeros Medievales

Por Último Solo Faltaba Cierto Capítan Quién En Todo Momento Estuvo Callado Y Observando Como Cada Uno De Los Líderes De Las Facciones Místicas Asentían Y Afirmaban Su Participación En Esta Guerra Que Se Avecinaba Contra Los **"Ragkna"** Y No Solo Ellos Si No Que También Las **"Black Stars"** Decidían Entrar A La Alianza Convocada Por Megami-Sama Tanto Mami-San Como Akemi Y Los Demás Líderes Estaban Viendo Al Capítan ARXENIX Ya Que Esperaban Su Respuesta No Es De Extrañar Que La Mitad De Los Presentes Sabían Que ARXENIX MASTERX Era Quién Había Proveía Todo El Armamento O Artillería Mágica Y Modificada Que Usaban **(A.M.S.U.)** Y Las **"Witch Of Night"** Si ARXENIX Y La Orden De **"Los Vestallx"** Decidían No Participar Tendrían Complicaciones Al Igual Que No Tendrían Suficientes Suministros De Armas Especiales Contra Los **"Ragkna"** O Los Demás Países Que Los Perseguían….Afortunadamente Eso No Era Así.

**ARXENIX:** Dime Mami-San ¿Es Necesario Que Lo Decida?...Jeee….Por Si No Lo Recuerdas Yo Lo Dije Antes **"No Importa Cuando Ni Donde Ni Contra Quién Sea"** Si Las Mahou Shoujo De **(A.M.S.U.)** O Las **"Witch Of Night"** Necesitan Mi Ayuda Allí Estaré….¿Por Que Echarme Para Atrás?...Ese No Es Mi Estilo **¡Es Por Eso Que Yo ARXENIX MASTERX Capítan Del Acorazado "Arcadia" Y Líder De La Orden De "Los Vestallx"!...¡Declaro La Entrada De Mi Navío El "Arcadia", De Mi Tripulación "Los Vestallx" Así Como La Entrada De Mi Ejercito "THE SAPPHIRE" A La Alianza Convocada Por Megami-Sama Contra Los "Ragkna"! **/ Dijo El Capítan ARXENIX MASTERX Dejando En Shock A Todos Mientras Abría Sus Ojos Los Cuáles Eran Muy Diferentes Ya Que Estos Eran Gris-Plata Con 5 Anillos Y Un Rombo En El Centro De Cada Ojo

Las Que Conocían Al Capítan ARXENIX Estaban Sorprendidas A Más No Poder Pero No Sabían Si Estar Sorprendidas De Que ARXENIX Contara Con Su Propio Ejercito O Por Sus Extraños Ojos Los Cuáles Eran La Primera Vez Que Veían.

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¡Espera Como Es Eso De Que Tienes Un Ejercito! / Exclamo La Otra Mami-San En Shock

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ ¡Esos Ojos!...¿Cómo Es Que Poses Un Rebelión Mode? / Pregunto Un Poco Sorprendida Akemi Quién Supo Controlarlo, A Lo Que ARXENIX Contesto Sus Dudas

**ARXENIX:** ¡Esperen Todas! Antes De Que Inicie Un Caos Dejen Aclararles 1ro El Que Se Sorprendan De Que Tenga Un Ejercito A Mi Disposición Es Por Que Ya Había Luchado En Otras Guerras Anteriormente El Que No Lo Haya Usado Durante La Guerra Contra **"Walpurguis Night"** Fue Porque Recientemente Habíamos Librado Una Guerra Contra Ciertas Criaturas Oscuras, Además Había Disuelto Parte De Mi Armada, El Reunir Lo Que Quedaba De Mi Ejercito En Aquel Entonces Me Hubiera Tomado Por Lo Menos 2 Años Cosa Que No Teníamos En Aquel Momento / Dijo ARXENIX

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Ahora Que Lo Dices Recuerdo Cuando Nos Conocimos Dijiste Que Recién Habías Salido Victorioso De Una Guerra Cuando Te Traje A Ti Y A Tu Buque Por Accidente / Menciono Akemi Mientras ARXENIX Asentían Y Las Demás Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas Recordaban Lo Dicho Por Akemi

**SIRGURD:** Bueno Eso Es Entendible No Es Fácil Volver A Reunir A Un Ejército Que Recién Salió De Una Guerra Y Que Además Se Vio Disuelto En Gran Parte / Dijo Sirgurd Quien Tenía Una Expresión Analítica Y Seria

A Lo Cuál Los Líderes De Las Facciones De Las Hadas, Los Cat Sith Y Los Representantes De Los Knights Of The World Asintieron Ya Que Ellos Tenían Ejércitos Menores Y Medianos Y Sabían Lo Difícil Que Es Reunirlos Tras Una Guerra O Disolución

**SAYA:** Eso No Me Lo Esperaba / Dijo Saya Quien Tenía Una Tasa De Café En La Mano

_**KYOKO:**_ Bueno Hablamos De ARXENIX Ese Maniaco Explosivo Puede Que Tenga Secretos Y Trucos Que Hasta Nosotras Mismas Desconocemos / Decía Kyoko Quien Estaba Comiendo Un Pequeño Panque

**ARXENIX:** En Cuanto A Lo 2do Lo Que Vez Akemi-San Es Mi Habilidad Que Ya Conoces El **A.M.F.** (Fiction All Make) Solo Que Llevado A Un Nuevo Nivel Alto Al Que Yo Llamo **"RIN-EWANN"** Para Su Información Este Nivel Es Nuevo Ya Que Lo Desarrolle Después De Mi Batalla Contra El **"Kruuyunbi"** / Dijo ARXENIX Con Calma A Lo Que Las Demás Asintieron A Un Que Tenían Preguntas Sabían Que Este No Era El Momento

Tras Aclarar Ese Detalle De ARXENIX Todos Y Cada Uno De Los Líderes De Las Facciones Místicas Miraron A Megami-Sama Quien Respiro Hondo Levantándose De Su Asiento Solo Par Ver A Todos Los Presentes Y Darles Una Sincera Sonrisa De Agradecimiento Mientras Unas Cuantas Lagrimas Escapan De Sus Mejillas Las Cuáles Limpio Con Las Mangas De Su Vestido

**MEGAMI-SAMA:** No Tengo Las Palabras Exactas Para Agradecerles El Que Decidan Apoyarme En Esta Situación Lo Único Que Les Puedo Decir Es ¡Gracias!...¡Gracias Por Su Ayuda Y Apoyo!...Les Prometo Que Hare Todo Lo Posible Para Que Todos Y Cada Uno De Nosotros Pueda Regresar Sano Y A Salvo A Casa Una Vez Que Nuestra Guerra Con Los **"Ragkna"** Acabe / Dijo Megami-Sama Con Determinación

…**¡PLAFF! …¡PLAFF! …¡PLAFF! …¡PLAFF! …¡PLAFF! …¡PLAFF! …¡PLAFF! …¡PLAFF! …¡PLAFF!...**

De Repente Varias Decenas De Aplausos Comenzaron A Llenar Todo El Salón Estos Eran De Todos Los Líderes De Las Facciones Místicas Y Sus Escuadrones Quienes Aplaudían Por El Logro De Megami-Sama Al Formar Nuevamente Una Nueva Alianza Esta Vez Contra Los **"Ragkna".**

Una Vez Que Los Aplausos Cesaron La Otra Mami-San Hizo Una Simple Pregunta A Megami-Sama

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Megami-Sama Ahora Que Se Ha Formado Esta Nueva Alianza ¿Cómo Se Llamara Mientras Dure? / Preguntó La Otra Mami-San A Lo Que Megami Puso Un Dedo En Su Barbilla A Modo De Pensar

**MEGAMI-SAMA:** Si Lo Pones De Esa Manera Que Tal Si La Nombramos Alianza **"Excalibur"** / Dijo Megami Esperando A Que Los Demás Presentes Comentaran

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Bueno Si Es Así No Me Molesta / Contesto Mami-San Alegremente

**AKEMI MADOKA:** Buen Nombre Al Menos Cortaremos A La Oscuridad Con Nuestra Unión / Comento Akemi

**KURUMI:** Un Gran Nombre Para Un Gran Alianza / Comento Kurumi

_**SAYAKA:**_ Me Gusta Como Se Oye / Decía La Otra Sayaka

**LUO:** Por Mi No Hay Problema ¿Qué Dices Tu Sakuya? / Dijo Luo

**SAKUYA:** No Veo El Problema Además Es El Nombre De Una Espada Legendaria Que Puede Cortar La Oscuridad / Comento La Hada

**YOUTAROU:** Me Agrada El Nombre / Decía El Caballero

**MATO KUROI:** Esto Se Va A Poner Interesante / Decía Rock

**ARXENIX:** Me Agrada El Nombre / Comento El Capítan ARXENIX

Una Vez Dicho Eso Todos Y Cada Uno De Los Presentes Decidió Intercambiar Información, Datos, Estadísticas Todo Referente A Los Ataques De Los **"Ragkna" **Así Como De Sus Posibles Nidos O Mutaciones También Decidieron Establecer Una Fecha Cercana En La Que Daria Inicio La Nueva Guerra Según Los Cálculos De Mami-San, Akemi Y Megami Tomados De Los Ataques De Los **"Ragkna"** Estaban Hablando De Eso Cuando De Repente…

**..¡KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!...¡KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!...¡CRASH!...**

…**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!...¡BONGMMMMM!...¡CRASH!...**

Varias Explosiones Retumbaron En La Lejanía Cerca De Las Playas Cercanas Al Castillo

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¿Qué Fue Eso? / Pregunto Mami-San

_**AKEMI MADOKA:**_ Por Como Se Escuchó Viene De Las Playas Cercanas Al Castillo ¿Pero Que Está Pasando Serán Esos Gobiernos Y Militares? / Preguntaba Akemi A Lo Que ARXENIX Respondió

**ARXENIX:** Si No Me Equivoco Esa Panda De Gobiernos Mandaron A Una Flota Naval Y Aérea Para Asaltar El Castillo Durante La Cumbre….Pero Descuiden Mi Tripulación Esta Encargándose De Eso / Dijo ARXENIX Llamando La Atención De Todos

**MAMI-SAN:** (Suspiro) ¡Sayaka! ¡Kyoko! Revisen Las Cercanías Del Salón / Ordeno Mami-San A Las Mencionadas

**KURUMI:** Akihisa Dales Algo De Apoyo / Dijo Kurumi

Con Unas Cuantas Palabras Y Ordenes Varios Integrantes De Varios Escuadrones Salieron Para Custodiar El Salón De La Cumbre

**ARXENIX:** _(Como Les Estará Yendo A Todos Ellos Se Que Les Dije Que Usaran "Fuerza Letal" _/ Pensaba ARXENIX Con Gracia.

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON LA FLOTA ALIADA EN LAS PLAYAS DE FROILÁN.**

En Todos Sus Años De Servicio El General Wess Nunca Había Fracasado En Ninguna De Sus Misiones A Lo Mucho Tuvo Que Hacer Unas Cuantas Restiradas Tácticas Para Un Mejor Contra Ataque….Se Suponía Que Su Misión Solo Era Asaltar La Reunión Que Las Líderes De **(A.M.S.U.)** Y De Las **"Witch Of Night"** Y Capturar A Sus Posibles Integrantes Una Misión A Su Parecer Fácil Y Sencilla Lo Único Que Le Preocupaba Era El Derroche De Recursos Por Parte De Sus Superiores Quienes Insistieron En Llevar A Sus Porta Aviones Y Escuadrones, A Unos Cuantos Destructores Y Varios Buques De Batalla Junto A Un Submarino De la División De Investigación **"Valquirias"…..**Más Nunca Se Esperó Que Sus Enemigos Ya Supieran De Su Operación Y Ni Que Estos Tuvieran Alguna Contra Medida Ofensiva Por El Simple Hecho De Que Se Enfrentaba A Un Grupo De "Mocosas Tontas"…..Lastima Que Estas Tenían Aliados Y Recursos Además De Saber Que Posiblemente Iban A Ser Atacadas En Plena Cumbre Por Esa Misma Razón La Seguridad Y Las Defensas Estaban A Cargo De ARXENIX.

Y Justo En Estos Momentos El General Wess Estaba Pagando Su Mayor Error…..El Subestimar A Su Enemigo Ya Que Este Contaba Con Sus Propia Armada Un Ejemplo Fue Cuando Todos Los Escuadrones De Aviones Caza Fueron Emboscados Y Fulminados Por Varias Divisiones De Aeronaves Desconocidas Las Cuáles Algunas Podían Convertirse En Un Especie De Robot De Gran Tamaño Las Cuáles Derribaron Por Completo A Los 1ros Escuadrones De Aviones Junto Con La Muerte Del Coronel Embriel Y Por No Decir Que Su Otro Error Fue Mandar A Los Escuadrones Restantes En Una Acción De Contra Ataque No Basta Decir Como Cada Uno De Los Aviones Fue Derribado O Destrozado Diezmando Así Con Toda Su Fuerza Aérea…

Si Siguiente Error Fue Subestimar Que Sus Enemigos No Tendrían Fuerza Para Enfrentarlos Sobre El Océano…Grave Error Cuando De Repente Frente A Su Flota Un Buque De Guerra Tipo Destroyer Había Aparecido Hundiendo 3 De Sus Porta Aviones Y 4 Buques De Combate Lo Cuál Lo Obligo A Desplegar Sus 2 Acorazados De Respaldo Hacia Ese Destroyer Que Le Había Costado Varios Buques….Un Error Más Ya Que Después De Varias Horas Perdió A Ambos Acorazados Al Perder Toda Comunicación Con Ellos.

Ahora Justo En Estos Momentos Su Flota O Más Bien Lo Que Quedaba De Ella Estaba Siendo Blanco De Ataque Enemigos Desde Ambos Frentes Desde Las Playas De Froilán La 1ra Hola De Ataques Provenían Desde El Castillo De Los Froilán Los Cuáles Eran Desde Artillería Pesada, Artillería Blindada, Bolas De Roca Con Magma Ardiente, Flechas Explosivas Entre Otros Distintos Tipos De Proyectiles Los Cuales Ya Habían Hundido Su Último Buque De Combate El Cuál Se Había Incendiado Antes De Hundirse Por Otro Lado En Su Franco Trasero Era Bombardeado Por La Artillería Ligera De Otro Destroyer El Cuál Estaba Haciendo Añicos Al Último Acorazado Que Quedaba En La Flota Ya Que Este Estaba Siendo Usado Como Escudo Recibiendo Semejante Daño Mientras Evitaba Que El Buque Insignia Fuera Más Dañado De Lo Que Estaba….El General Wess Prácticamente Había Fracasado…

**TENIENTE VINCET:** General…A Un Que Odie Admitirlo Debo Sugerir Una Retirada….Hemos Perdido Toda Nuestra Flota Solo Quedan Un Dañado Porta Aviones El Cuál Está Siendo Usado Para Los Heridos De La Batalla Y Sobrevivientes De Nuestros Buques Y Acorazados / Decía El Teniente Vincet Quien Tenía Una Expresión De Derrota En Su Rostro

**GENERAL WESS:** ¡Que Le Hace Pensar En Esa Opción Teniente Vincet!...¡No Ve Como Nuestra Valiente Tripulación Está Respondiendo Al Contra Ataque Enemigo! / Exclamo Con Furia El General Wess / Mientras Señalaba Como Varios Artilleros Y Cañoneros Disparaban Desde Sus Cañones, Metralletas Y Torretas Hacia Lo Alto Del Acantilado Que Tenían A Frente A Ellos A Unos Cuantos Kilómetros, Lastima Que Sus Misiles Y Proyectiles Fueran Contra Arrestados Por Las Artillería Mágica De **(A.M.S.U.)**, Por Las Decenas De Flechas Explosivas De Las Hadas De Alfheim Mientras Que Los Cat Sith Probaban Su Nueva Arma Pulso Muerto De Rayo O Mejor Conocido Como **"Gehius" **La Cuál Era Una Enorme Ballesta Gigante Con 5 Enormes Flechas Hechas De Un Metal Entre Dorado Y Negro Las Cuáles Despedían Rastros De Energía Eléctrica, Lo Curioso Es Que Cuando Estas Enormes Flechas Eran Disparadas Emitían Un Fuerte Estruendo Como El De Una Tormenta Para Luego…. **"CRASH"…¡KA-BOOOOMMM!** Donde Estas Impactaron Dejaron Un Fuerte Daño A La Superficie Así Como Una Gran Mancha Negra De Carbón O Ceniza Debido A Estos Pocos Pero Letales Ataques En Estos Momentos El Buque Insignia Estaba Completamente Lleno De Agujeros Por Esos Ataques Recibidos Además De Habían Comenzado A Perder Algunos Cañones Tras Ser Impactados Por Los Ataques Enemigos De Las Brujas Y Mahou Shoujo Quienes No Habían Cedido Ni Por Nada Del Mundo.

**TENIENTE VINCET:** General Con Todo Respeto Le Digo Que La Operación Sorpresa Se Ha Perdido…Reconsidere La Rendición Al Menos Hágalo Por Sus Hombres Que A Un Viven / Dijo El Teniente Vincet A Su General Quien Solo Dejo Salir Un Respiro

…**¡KA-BOOOOMMM**! Ya Nada Es Igual Como Creíamos Teniente Vincet Supongo Que Ha Llegado El Momento De Nuestra Derrota / Dijo El General Wess Quién Dejo Salir Un Gran Suspiro

…**¡KA-BOOOOMMM! …¡KA-BOOOOMMM! …¡KA-BOOOOMMM! …¡KA-BOOOOMMM!...**

Varias Explosiones Resonaron Sobre La Cubierta Y Proa Llamando La Atención De Todos En El Puente De Mando Al Ver A Unas Cuantas Siluetas Salir De Entre El Polvo Pudieron Ver A Un Grupo De Chicas Que Vestían Como Brujas Y A Unas Cuantas Mahou Shoujo.

-¡General Wess Estamos Siendo Abordados! / Exclamo Uno De Los Óciales Que Vio Como Más Chicas Subían A Bordo Del Buque

-¡Teniente Vincet Perdimos Contacto Con La Sala De Motores / Dijo Otro Oficial A Cargo De Los Sistemas De Seguridad

**GENERAL WESS:** (Suspiro De Derrota) Déjenlas Pasar Hacia Nuestra Posición, Que Los Miembros Restantes De La Tripulación Abandonen La Nave Insignia Y Vayan Al Único Porta Aviones Que A Un Tenemos…Hemos Sido Derrotados / Dijo El General Wess Mientras Veia Como Todo Ese Grupo De Chicas Destruían Cañones Y Metrallas En La Cubierta Del Barco

**TENIENTE VINCET:** ¡Como Ordene General! /Dijo Vincet Mientras Se Paraba De Pie Y Hacia Un Saludo Militar Al Igual Que Los Demás Oficiales

Sin Más Toda La Tripulación Abandono Parte De Sus Puestos De Batalla Para Poder Ponerse A Salvo…..

**GENERAL WESS:** (Supongo Que Esas Historias Sobre Esas Chicas Son Reales Más Que Nunca) / Pensaba El General Wess.

**MIENTRAS TANTO SOBRE EL ACANTILADO CERCA DEL CASTILLO FROILÁN.**

Varios Grupos De Mahou Shoujo, Hadas Y Parte De La Tripulación Mantenían Un Constante Ataque Sobre Lo Que Quedaba De La Flota Aliada Todos Estos Grupos Eran Dirigidos Por Ichika Quien Estos Momentos Estaba Flotando Con Armadura IS "Zetsura" Observando Como L Flota Aliada Era Bombardeada Decidió Bajar Nuevamente Al Suelo Para Iniciar Lo Siguiente

**ICHIKA:** Es Hora De Ejecutar El Último Paso…¡Shirou!...¡Klein! / Dijo Ichika Al Momento De Que Detrás De Él Aparecieran 2 Chicos Más

El Primero Era Un Chico Peli Anaranjado De Ojos Verde Cyan Quién Vestía Un Ajustado Traje De Combate Negro En Su Totalidad Con Algunos Diseños En Plata, A Juego Con Unas Botas Negras De Combate Con 2 Pequeños Cinturones En Ellas, Sobre Todo Su Traje Había Una Gabardina Roja Que Le Daba Un Look De Guerrero Y Para Resaltar En Ambas Manos Había 2 Espadas Sable Color Vino Con Franjas De Plata Demostrando Un Mortal Filo A La Vez Que Estas Tenían Empuñaduras Rojas Con Dorado Este Chico Era Emiya Shirou O Mejor Conocido Como **"The Archer"** Otro Miembro De La Tripulación Del Arcadia.

El Otro Era Un Chico Algo Mayor De Unos 24-25 Años De Cabello Peli Rojo Salvaje Tenia Una Pañoleta En La Frente De La Cabeza Y Vestía Como Un Samurái De La Era Sengoku A Un Que Traía Botas De Combate, Armadura Blindada Y Un Especie De Fusil Moderno Algo Largo Este Chico Era Klein Neble Mejor Conocido Como **"El Samurái Carmesí"**

**SHIRO:** ¿Ya Es Hora Cierto? / Decía Shiro Mientras En Sus Manos Hacia Aparecer Un Par De Espadas Diferentes

**KLEIN**: Vaya Hasta Que Tenemos Un Poco De Acción ¿Y Bien Cuál Es El Plan? / Pregunto Klein Mientras Desenfundaba Su Katana

**ICHIKA:** Sencillo En Estos Momentos 2 Escuadrones De Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas Están Abordando El Buque Insignia De La Flota Aliada Ustedes Se Encargaran De Destruir La Sala De Motores Con Eso Evitaremos Que Escapen Con Ese Buque / Dijo Ichika A Lo Que Ambos Asintieron

**SHIRO:** Entonces ¡En Marcha! / Dijo El Mientras Corría Hacia El Acantilado

**KLEIN:** ¡Hey No Te Lleves Toda La Diversión Para Ti Solo! / Exclamo Klein Quien Al Igual Que Shiro Este Salto Hacia El Acantilado

Ante La Vista De Ichika Y De Algunos Otros Más, Ambos Saltaron Hacia El Acantilado En Caída Libre…Solo Para Caer De Pie Sobre Las Holas De La Marea Sorprendiendo A Algunas De Las Presentes Ya Que Ambos Chicos De Espadas Comenzaron A Correr Como Si Nada Hacia El Buque De La Flota Mientras Empuñaban Sus Espadas.

**ICHIKA:** Se Me Había Olvidado Que Ellos Podían Hacer Eso / Decía Ichika Solo Para Ser Interrumpido Por Una Peli Rubia Quién Parecía Vestir Un Especie De Uniforme Escolar Solo Que En Color Negro Con Plata Y En Uno De Sus Brazos Llevaba Una Cinta Con El Logo De **"Los Vestallx"**

-Acabamos De Recibir Noticias De Hilda Y Las Divisiones Paramails Completaron La Misión Con Éxito En Estos Momentos Se Dirigen Hacia Acá, Al Igual También La Tripulación Del Destroyer **"Hashimara"** Completaron Su Misión Y Se Dirigen Hacia Nosotros / Dijo La Chica Sin Mostrar Muchas Emociones

**ICHIKA:** De Acuerdo Noda Gracias Por La Información / Agradeció Ichika A La Chica

**NODA:** No Hay Problema Ichika / Dijo La Ichika.

De Repente En Ese Momento Todos Presentes Escucharon Una Transmisión En Todos Los Canales De Comunicación Así Como En Los Enlaces Mágicos De Comunicación Lo Siguiente:

…_. "Aquí El Capítan Y Líder De "Los Vestallx" Ordeno A Toda La Tripulación Un Alto Al Fuego Repito Ordeno Un Alto Al Fuego….En Su Lugar Presten A Poyo A Las Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas En Capturar El Buque Insignia De La Flota Aliada"…_

Tras Ese Mensaje Todo Disparo De Artillería Y Cañones Cesaron Al Igual Que La Artillería Del Destroyer "Tobirama" Solo Para Escuchar Otro 2 Mensajes Más

… "_A Todas Las Mahou Shoujo De (A.M.S.U.) Inicien Toma Del Buque Insignia ¡Autorizo Uso De Fuerza Bruta!"…_

… "_A Toda Bruja De Las "Witch Of Night" Apoyen A Las Mahou Shoujo En La Toma Del Buque Insignia De La Flota Aliada"…_

Las Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas Que Estaban En Camino De Tomar El Buque Insignia Habían Escuchado Las Ordenes De Sus Líderes Y Del Capítan ARXENIX, Así Que Una Vez Que Todo Ataque De Artillería Fue Cesado En Su Totalidad Las Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas Comenzaron La Toma Del Buque Insignia.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PUENTE DE MANDO DEL BUQUE INSIGNIA DE LA FLOTA.**

El Buque Insignia Se Encontraba Ahora Siendo Abordado Masivamente Por Mahou Shoujo, Brujas Y Miembros De **"Los Vestallx"** Todos Ellos Quienes A Su Paso Destruían Torretas De Artillería, Cañones Entre Otras Armas Fijas.

Por Otro Lado Los Pocos Marinos De La Tripulación Habían Tratado De Enfrentar A Las Mahou Shoujo O Brujas Pero Se Vieron Abrumados Por Los Ataques Mágicos De Estas Así Como Con Su Propias Armas Las Cuáles Repelían Las Balas De Sus Armas Convencionales La Mayoría De Ellos Habían Sido Hechos Prisioneros A Un Que Algunos Mostraban Algunos Golpes, Moretones, Cortadas Y Leves Sangrados Nada Peligroso Todo Eso Fue Por Que En Ningún Momento Pensaron Que Unas Simples Chicas O Mocosas Estarían Sumamente Armadas Hasta Los Dientes Además De Tener Una Menuda Fuerza Y Lo Otro Que Estas Contaran Con Aliados Muy Bien Equipados Ese Había Sido Su Mayor Y Grave Error.

En La Sala De Motores Y Maquinas Todo Estaba Siendo Destruido Por Shiro Y Klein Quienes Despedazaban Cada Motor Del Buque Usando Sus Potentes Espadas Las Cuáles Partían Los Distintos Motores Generando Varias Explosiones Y Que Todo El Lugar Comenzara A Incendiarse Mientras Comenzaban A Abrirse Paso Entre El Resto Del Barco.

En El Momento Que Ambos Grupos Llegaron Al Puente De Mando Vieron Como Este Era Bloqueado Por Una Barricada De Varias Puertas De Metal Macizo

-Yo Me Encargo De Esto / Dijo Una Bruja Quien De Su Sombrero Saco Un Especie De Bazuca Cuadrada Sumamente Enorme

-¡Todos Cúbranse! / Dijo La Chica Bruja Para Que Al Momento De Que Terminaba Esa Frase Se Vio Una Fuerte Explosión

…**¡KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!...**.

Una Vez Que Entraron Todas Ellas Fueron Recibidas Por Ráfagas De Balas De Algunos Marinos Que A Un Quedaban Allí A Un Que Solo Recibieron Algunos Rasguños Y Leves Cortes No Fue Nada Que Sus Círculos Mágicos No Pudieran Bloquear, Tras Ser Sometidos Por Varios Miembros De "Los Vestallx" Y Brujas, Todos Se Dirigieron Hacia El Puente De Mando Donde Simplemente Volaron La Puerta En Pedazos Para Entrar Viendo Únicamente Al General Wess Sentado En Su Silla De Capítan Junto A Él Había Una Pequeña Mesa Con Una Espada De La Realeza, Un Subfusil Y Su Gorra De General Con 5 Estrellas Doradas, A Un Que Todos Vieron Como El General Wess Tenía En Su Mano Un Revolver Así Que Levantando La Mirada Observo A Todos Los Presentes

**GENERAL WESS:** Nunca En Todos Mis Años De Servicio He Visto Cosas Como Las Que Hoy Vi, Cosas Que Solo Se Escuchaban En Viejas Historias, Cuentos Para Niños Y Leyendas Jeee Toda Mi Flota Derrotada Por Enemigos Desconocidos Que Resultaron Ser Chicas Y Mocosas Además De Que Contaban Con Todo Un Arsenal ¿Qué O Quienes Son Ustedes? / Pregunto El General Wess Mientras Se Paraba De Píe A Lo Que Algunas Mahou Shoujo Y Brujas Contestaron

-Somos Mahou Shoujo Perteneciente A **(A.M.S.U.)** Y Créeme Que No Somos Como Nos Pintan En Los Libros E Historias De Fantasía / Dijo Una Mahou Shoujo Entre Ellas

-Nosotras Pertenecemos A La Orden De Las **"Witch Of Night" **Sí…Somos Brujas Peor No Estamos Afiliadas A Los Otros Tipos De Brujas Ya Que Somos Distintas Y Diferentes / Dijo Una Bruja D Elas Allí Presentes

**GENERAL WESS:** Y Por Último Quienes Son Ustedes / Dijo El General Wess Mientras Llevaba Su Revolver Hacia Su Cabeza Cosa Que Alarmo A Las Presentes Pero Se Vieron Interrumpidas Por Cierto Chico En Armadura

**ICHIKA:** Nosotros Somos La Orden De **"Los Vestallx"** Tripulación Del Acorzado **"Arcadia"** Al Mando De Nuestro Capítan **ARXENIX MASTERX** Quien Planeo Esta Contra Ofensiva Contra Toda Su Flota General Wess / Dijo Ichika Mientras Disimuladamente Le Hacia Señas A Cierta Bruja Quien Preparaba Unas Agujas Sebón

**GENERAL WESS:** Je….Jejee…Je….¡No Me Jodan Estúpido Puñado De Mocosas No Saben Con Quienes Se Meten Nosotros Las Acabaremos¡…..Una Vez Que Las Capturemos Como A Unos Malditos Anim**-…¡Blahh!...**

-Ya Cállate Imbécil Que Nos Molestas / Dijo Cierta Bruja Quién Había Lanzado Esas Agujas Que Paralizaron Al General Wess

**KLEIN:** Bueno Ya Tomamos El Buque Insignia ¿Ahora Qué? / Pregunto Klein

**SHIRO:** Hemos Terminado Con El Asalto A Un Que A Un Faltan Cierto Grupo De Científicas Locas / Dijo Shiro Refiriéndose A La Señorita Rosswers

**ICHIKA:** _"A Aquí Zetsura Hemos Completado La Toma Del Buque Insignia En Su Totalidad, ¿Me Copian Arcadia?"_

… "_Aquí Arcadia Te Copiamos Claro Y Fuerte Zetsura Reporte De La Situación"…_

**ICHIKA:** _"Sin Ninguna Baja Por Parte De Los 3 Grupos Solo Algunos Raspones, Cortadas Y Golpes Ligeros Pero Todo Bien"…_

… "_Ok Con Eso Se Completa La 3ra Y Última Fase Del Plan Defensivo Mantén Tu Posición Zetsura En Unos Momentos Mandaremos A Poyo…Cambio Y Fuera"…_

**ICHIKA:** (Suspiro) ¡Bien A Todos Hemos Completado Con Éxito Las Fases De Defensa! Así Que ¡Misión Completa! / Dijo Ichika Lo Que Provoca Un Gran Alivio Para Todas Las Presentes Así Como Un Gran Suspiro Para Que Momentos Después Comenzaran A Festejar…

**POR ÚLTIMO CON LA CUMBRE DE LAS FACCIONES MISTICAS.**

Cada Uno De Los Líderes De Las Distintas Facciones Después De Haber Confirmado Su Participación En La Guerra Que Se Avecinaba Contra Los **"Ragkna"** Estaban Comentando Los Planes, Estrategia Y Potencia De Poder Que Usarían Contra Los **"Ragkna"** Así Como Los Equipos De Elite Que Participarían En Esta Guerra Hasta Que En Cierto Momento Se Decidió Quien Seria El Comandante Supremo De La Alianza **"Excalibur"** Cosa Que Todos Comentaban Hasta Que Decidieron Quien Seria…

**ARXENIX MASTERX:** En Ese Caso Yo Propongo Como Comandante De La Alianza A….Megami-Sama Si Preguntan Ella Fue Quien Nos Convocó A Esta Alianza / Dijo ARXENIX Ante La Sorpresa De Mami-San Y Akemi Ya Que Creían Que El Mismo Se Postulara Para Ello

**LADY KURUMI:** Estoy De Acuerdo Con El Capítan ARXENIX Yo También Propongo A Megami-Sama Como Comandante De La Alianza **"Excalibur"** / Dijo Kurumi Con Decisión

**MAMI-SAN: **Propongo A Megami-Sama Como Comandante De La Alianza **"Excalibur"** / Dijo Mami-San Sin Duda Alguna

**MATO KUROI:** Nomino A Megami-Sama Para Comandante De La Alianza / Dijo Rock Con Determinación Y Seguridad

**LOU:** Igual Yo Nomino A Megami-Sama Para Comandante De La Alianza / Expreso Luo Con Una Sonrisa Gatuna

**SAKUYA:** Igual Yo Nomino A Megami-Sama Para Comandante De La Alianza / Dijo Sakuya Sin Vacilar

**YOUTAROU:** En Nombre De Nuestro Líder Nomino A Megami Como Comandante De La Alianza **"Excalibur"**

Cada Uno De Los Presentes Propusieron Y Nominaron A Megami-Sama Como Comandante Supremo De La Alianza **"Excalibur"** Cosa Que Megami-Sama Nunca Se Esperó Ya Que Pensaba Que ARXENIX, Akemi O Mami-San Tomarían El Mando Pero Resulta Que Todos Le Confiaron Esa Responsabilidad A Ella Cosa Que La Hacía Feliz

**MEGAMI-SAMA:** ¡Gracias A Todos Ustedes! Por Confiar En Mí Y Unirse A Mi Causa ¡Les Juro Por Mi Vida Que Hare Hasta Lo Imposible Por Luchar Esta Guerra Sin Que Se Derrame Tanta Sangre Inocente Y Sin Que Perdamos A Muchos De Los Nuestros! Y ¡Es Algo Que Juro! / Dijo Megami Con Una Fuerte Convención Cosa Que Fue Aplaudida Por Todos Los Presentes.

Hasta Que De Repente Escucharon Unas Cuantas Explosiones Subterráneas Osa Que Llamo La Atención Si Toda La Flota Aliada Había Sido Derrotada Y Capturada Fue En Ese Momento Que La Princesa Alita Recibió Un Comunicado De Sus Súbditos Y Caballeros

**ALITA:** … "¿Que Fueron Esas Explosiones Dominic?"

… "_Princesa Alita Al Parecer Unas Cuantas Ratas Se Colaron Por Los Túneles Submarinos Hacia El Castillo Justo En Estos Momentos Estamos Deteniéndolos En La Entrada Principal Al Parecer Son Un Grupo De 7 Mujeres Lideradas Por Una Peli Roja De Lentes….¡Ordenes Princesa Alita!..._

**ALITA:** …. "Defiendan La Entrada En Unos Momentos Enviare Refuerzos ¡No Dejen Que Nada Pase Por Esa Puerta!.."

…_. "Como Ordene Princesa…¡Ya Escucharon Defendamos Este Punto Hasta El Final"…._ / Fue Lo Último Que Pudo Escuchar Alita

**ALITA:** Capítan ARXENIX Al Parecer Las "**Valquikirias**" Están Aquí Supongo Que Las Enviara A Ellas ¿No? / Dijo Alita Con Una Sonrisa Ladina

**ARXENIX:** Bien Sera Mejor Que Me Ocupe De Esto Ya Que Tengo Asuntos Pendientes Con Esas Locas Así Que Las Dejo Por Un Momento / Dijo ARXENIX Quien Se Levantó Y Comenzó A Salir Del Gran Salón

**AKEMI MADOKA:** Nosotras Nos Encargaremos Del Resto ARXENIX-San Mientras Los Demás Dicen Que Sí / Dijo Akemi Mientras El Capítan Asentía Por Lo Dicho

Una Vez Que El Capítan Salió Del Gran Salón Comenzó A Dar Varias Ordenes A Su Escuadrón De Cubrir Toda Ruta De Escape Del Castillo Y Montar Un Cerco Al Rededor De La Entrada Principal Donde Estaban Los Súbditos De La Princesa Alita Así Que Viendo Lo Que Haría Decidió Contactar Con Los 2 Últimos Miembros De Su Tripulación Que A Un No Habían Participado Para Nada.

**ARXENIX:** … "¡Yissei!...¡Zero!...¿Me Escuchan Tenemos Un Pequeño Inconveniente Que Arreglar Las Espero En La Ubicación Que Les Estoy Enviando / Dijo El Capítan Arxenix Solo Para Que Escuchara 2 Voces Femeninas

… "_**¡Como Ordene Capítan ARXENIX!...¡Jee Estaremos Pronto Allí Sencho!...**_

Por Fín Los Últimos Miembros De La Tripulación Se Mostrarían En Batalla O Lo Que Quedara De Ella Para Hacer Su Debut.

…

…**.¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!...¡RATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT!...¡BANG!...**

En Lo Que Parecía Ser Una Entrada Con Unas Grandes Escaleras De Concreto Se Estaba Llevando A Cabo Un Enfrentamiento Armado Entre Un Comando Armado De Mujeres Sumamente Armadas Contra Los Caballeros Y Guardianes De La Princesa Alita Quienes Con Rifles Y Escopetas De Alto Calibre Repelían El Ataque De Dicho Comando El Cuál Era Nada Menos Que **"Las Valquirias" **Un Grupo De Investigación Sumamente Secreto Del Cuál Poco Se Sabía De Ellos Y Al Parecer El Que Fueran Mujeres No Las Hacia Menos Ya Que Habían Resultado Ser Letales No Por Nada Peter Estaba Herido En Una De Sus Piernas Mientras Continuaba Disparando Detrás De Una Columna

**DOMINIC:** ¡No Se Retiren Tenemos Que Mantenerlas En Este Punto Al Menos Hasta Que Lleguen Los Refuerzos O Termine La Cumbre! / Decía Dominic A Los Caballeros Personales De Alita Mientras Continuaba Disparando Con Su Oz La Cuál Podía Convertir En Escopeta De Trinchera

-Comprendido Dominic Tenemos Mucho En Juego Ya Les Dejamos A Las Demás Facciones Lidiar Con Esa Flota No Podemos Quedar Mal Ante Nuestros Invitados / Dijo El Caballero Mientras Continuaba Disparando

**PETER:** Amigo ¿Cuánto Crees Que Podamos Resistir Así? / Pregunto Peter Mientras Trataba De Ponerse De Pie

**DOMINIC:** No Lo Sé Amigó…Pero De Algo Estoy Seguro La Princesa Alita No Nos Dejaría Solos Que Es Capas De Enviar Al Mismo Demonio A Ayudarnos / Dijo Dominic Con Fervor

-¡Cuidado Dominic Peter! / Grito Uno De Los Guardianes Al Ver Como Una De Las Mujeres Armadas Preparaba Un Lanza Cohetes Disparando Hacia Los Mencionados

…**..¡FUSSSS!...¡KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!...**Una Explosión Envolvió A Ambos Lanzándolos Por Los Suelos Mientras Rodaban, Mientras Los Escombros Caían Sobre Los Demás.

Por El Otro Lado El Comando De Mujeres Poco A Poco Salía De Su Escondite Revelando 1ro A La Señorita Rosswers O En Este Caso Agente Rosswers Quien Vestía Un Ajustado Traje De Combate Compuesto Por Botas Negras, Pantalones De Cuero, Una Camiseta Negra Con Un Chaleco Anti Balas, Gafas Oscuras Mientras Su Cabello Peli Rojo Estaba Atado En Una Cola De Caballo Y Por Último En Sus Manos Se Encontraba Un Subfusil De Asalto, Detrás De Ellas Venían Otras 6 Mujeres Igualmente Vestidas Solo Con La Diferencia De Que Cada Una Tenia El Cabello De Color Diferente 3 De Ellas Eran Peli Negras, 2 De Ellas Eran Rubias, 1 De Ellas Era Castaña Cada Una Cargando Un Arma Diferente Desde Subfusiles, Pistolas 9mm, Bazucas, Metralletas Y Rifles De Asalto.

**ROSSWERS:** Bien Chicas Necesitamos Entrar Al Castillo Y Encontrar La Sala Donde Se Está Llevando A Cabo La Cumbre Y Ejecutar Nuestro Plan ¿Alguna Duda? / Dijo Ella Con Voz Seria

**RACHEL:** ¿Acaso Los Idiotas Con Los Que Nos Enfrentamos Son Toda Su Seguridad? / Pregunto La Rubia

**RAIVEL:** ¿No Nos Toparemos Con Otros Guardias De Seguridad? / Pregunto La Otra Rubia

**ROSSWERS:** Lo Dudo Ya Que Habrán Mandado A Toda Su Fuerza A Atacar Lo Que Quedaba De La Flota Aliada / Dijo Ella Como Si Nada Pero Fue Interrumpida Por La Castaña

**SOFÍA:** Estas Segura ¿Qué Tal Si Llevaron A Sus Escuadrones Personales? / Dijo La Castaña

**ROSSWERS:** ¡Sabes Que Mejor Cállate Sofía!...¡RAM, Rin, Roí Andando! / Exclamo La Agente Rosswers Mientras Enviaba Al Frente A Las 3 Peli Negras

…**¡CLICK!...¡BANG! ...¡BANG! ...¡BANG! ...¡BANG! ...¡BANG! ...¡BANG! ...¡BANG!...**

…**¡KYAAAA! …¡KYAAAA! …¡KYAAAA! …¡KYAAAA! …¡KYAAAA! …¡KYAAAA!...**.De Repente Una Ronda De Disparos Impactó De Lleno Contras Las 3 Peli Negras Derribándolas Escaleras Abajo Quedando Tendidas En El Suelo Con Varios Disparos En Las Piernas, Brazos Y Costados

**ROSSWERS: **¡Demonios Que Acaso No Se Mueren! / Exclamo Con Rabia Al Ver A Dominic, Peter Y Otro Guardia Quienes Empuñaban Unos Rifles De Asalto Todos Ellos Tenían Heridas En Brazos, Cabeza Y Piernas Pero Eso No Les Había Detenido

**DOMINIC:** Lo Siento Lindura Pero Tenemos Ordenes De No Dejarte Pasar A Ti O A Tus Amigas / Dijo Dominic Con Sarcasmo

-Dominic…..Peter No Creo Poder Resistir Más / Dijo Uno De Los Guardias Quien Sangraba Por Uno De Sus Costados

**PETER:** Resiste Amigo Te Sacaremos De Aquí A Ti Y A Los Demás / Dijo Peter Mientras Trataba De Para El Sangrado Del Guardia

La Agente Rosswers Viendo Que Los Guardias Del Castillo Estaban Casi Acabados Decidió Que Era Momento De Pasar Sobre Ellos Así Que Con Una Seña Dio La Orden De Disparar Con Todo Lo Que Les Quedaba De Munición Pesada Siendo En Este Caso Sus Bazucas

**ROSSWERS:** ¡Bien Volemos En Pedazos A Estos Imbéciles!...¡Preparen Bazucas!...¡Apunten…..Fueg-

…**¡EXPLOSIÓN!...¡KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!...**

Justo Antes De Que La Agente Rosswers Diera La Orden De Disparar Fueron Inesperadamente Golpeadas Fuertemente Por Una Explosión Que Salió De La Nada La Cuál Las Mando A Volar Por Los Aires Antes De Que Cayeran Fuertemente Contra El Suelo**…..¡SPAAAAAMMM!... ¡SPAAAAAMMM!...¡OUACH!...¡ARRRGG!...¡OUCH!...**Todas Y Cada Una De Ellas Estaban Tiradas En El Suelo Llenas De Polvo Algo Quemadas De La Ropa Y De Su Cabello Mientras Presentaban Algunos Moretones Y Cortadas En Especial La Agente Rosswers Quien Parecía Que Recién Salió De Una Riña…Lastima Que A Un No Había Terminado Cuando De Repente Entre El Polvo Levantado Por La Explosión Escucharon Otra Voz.

…**..¡BOOST!...¡BOOST!...¡BOOST!...¡DRAGÓN SHOOT!...**

…**.¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!...**

…**¡KYYYYYAAA!...¡KYYYYYYYAAAAAA!...¡HIAAAAAAAAAAAA!...¡ARGGGGGG!...** Nuevamente Otra Explosión Las Golpeo De Frente Arrojando A Algunas De Ellas Contra Un Muro Cercano A Ellas Siendo El Par De Rubias Quienes Al Impactar El Muro**…..¡Crack!...**Se Pudo Escuchar Como Varias Costillas Se Rompían Y No Solo Eso Si No Que Las 3 Peli Negras Que Estaban Heridas También Fueron Alcanzadas Por Ambas Explosiones Dejándolas Algo Carbonizadas Peor Inconscientes Y Vivas….Bueno Al Parecer Por Como Movían Las Piernas, Las Únicas Que A Un Estaban Consientes Eran La Peli Castaña Sofía Y La Agente Rosswers Así Que Asiendo Esfuerzos Para Levantarse Pudieron Ver Como E Humo Y Polvo DE Las Explosiones Se Disipaba Revelando A Un Par De Chicas La 1ra Era Una Chica De Baja Estatura Peli Rosa Con El Cabello Largo Y Suelto Sobre El Cuál Llevaba Uno Moño Negro Con Una Hebilla De Estrella, Vestía Un Especie De Corsé Sujetado Por Una Hebilla En Su Cuello Y En Su Pecho A Juego Con 2 Mangas Negras Y Largas Las Cuales Estaban Sujetadas Por Unos Pequeños Cinturones De Hebillas, En Su Cintura Llevaba 2 Cinturones Anchos Color Negro Con Varios Agujeros Los Cuáles Estaban Cruzados Entre Sí Debajo De Estos Sobre Salía Lo Que Parecía Ser La Parte Baja De Una Camisa Blanca, Llevaba Una Mini Falda Roja Escocesa A Cuadros Que Le Llegaba A Medio Muslo, Sus Piernas Estaban Enfundadas Por Completo Por Unas Medias Negras De Seda, Sobre Su Muslo Derecho Había Un Pequeño Cinturón Con Hebilla Y En Su Pierna Izquierda Cerca De Su Tobillo Había Otro Pequeño Cinturón Con Hebilla, Por Último Usaba Unos Zapatos Negros De Tacón Mediano Lo Que La Hacia Ver Un Poco Más Alta Esta Chica Era Louis Mejor Conocida Como **"Zero La Ruin Destrucción"…**

**N / A:** Solo Imagínenla Con El Cabello Rosa

. /Trinity-Seven/Images/7/79/Sora_Anime_Character_Full_ /Revision/Latest?Cb=20140907151034

La Otra Era Una Chica De Unos 17-18 Años Peli Rubia Con Mechas Castañas De Largo Cabello, Ojos Miel Café, De Pechos Copa C, Vestía Un Atuendo Que Parecía Ser Un Suéter Largo Que Le Llegaba Hasta Medio Muslo Con Un Ligero Escote, De Manga Larga Con Tonos Negro Con Franjas Verticales Color Blancas, Usaba Unas Media De Ligero Negras, Junto A Unas Botas Con Unos Moños Blancos…Peor Lo Que Más Sobresalía Era Un Enorme Guantele En Su Brazo Izquierdo El Cuál Parecía Ser El Brazo De Un Dragón….Esta Chica Era Yissei Hyoudou Denominada Así Misma Como El Dragón Emperador Del Alba **"The Walsh Dragón"…**

**N / A:** Solo Imaginen Al Sekuryutei Pero En Ves De Rojo En Dorado

. . .

Ambas Chicas Miraban A Las Mujeres Que Conformaban El Comando **"Valquiria"** Y Al Parecer Cierta Rubia Castaña Tenia El Ceño Un Poco Fruncido Mientras Que La Peli Rosa Soltaba Un Bufido De Fastidio

**YISSEI:** Tks…Uno Esperaba Que Las "Valquirias" Dieran Una Mejor Pelea ¿Acaso Tanto Escándalo Por Estas Perras / Decía Yissei Con Enojo

**LOUISE:** Estoy De Acuerdo Estas Idiotas No Parasen Ser Lo Que Venía En El Reporte Acerca De La División De Investigación **"Las Valquirias"** / Decía Louise Con Fastidio Hasta Que Cierta Voz Las Saco De Sus Dudas

…..Eso Se Debe A Que Estas No Son **"Las Valquirias"** Ya Que Ellas No Entrarían Al Castillo Froilán De Esta Manera Y Además No Hubieran Sido Fácilmente Por 2 Simples Explosiones / Dijo La Voz Quien Resulto Ser El Capitán ARXENIX Quién Estaba Arriba En La Puerta Y No Solo Ya Que Detrás De Él Estaban Sayaka, Kyoko, Akisha, Oriko, Rubí Y Saya Las Cuáles Estaban Ayudando A Sacar A Dominic Y Peter Junto A Su Equipo Para Darles Apoyo Medico A Sus Heridas

_**SAYAKA:**_ ARXENIX-San Nos Llevaremos A Dominic Y A Los Demás No Tardes Tanto / Dijo Sayaka A ARXENIX Quien Asintió

**ARXENIX:** De Acuerdo De Hecho Me Gustaría Que Akisha Se Quedara Un Momento / Dijo ARXENIX Mientras Akisha Asentía

_**SAYAKA**_: Bien Los Veo Luego / Dijo Sayaka Mientras Salía Con Los Demás Fuera De Allí

**AKISHA**: Exactamente Para Que Querías Que Me Quedara ARXENIX / Pregunto Ella

**ARXENIX**: Simple Tengo Un Ligera Sospecha De Donde Puede Estar La Traidora De Kronia Solo Observa Y Escucha / Dijo ARXENIX Seriamente

**AKISHA**: Te Escucho / Dijo La Bruja Mientras Hacia Aparecer Un Par De largas Dagas Negras

**ARXENIX:** No Pensé Que Te Volvería A Ver De Nuevo Kronia No Después De Que Fingieras Tu Muerte O Debería Decir…Agente Rosswers / Dijo ARXENIX Tensando A Rosswers Y Llamando La Atención De La Agente Sofía

**SOFÍA:** Oye Rosswers De Que Está Hablando Ese Tipo / Pregunto La Agente Sofía

**ROSSWERS:** ….¡**Cállate**!... / Grito Rosswers Mientras Apretaba Los Dientes

**SOFÍA:** ¡Que A Mí Nadie Me Calla Estúpida Peli Roj**-…..¡BLASSH!...**

La Agente Sofía No Pudo Terminar De Hablar Cuando De Repente Se Vio Con Una Estaca Roja Clavada En Su Garganta Solo Para Ver En Shock Como Rosswers Empuñaba Esa Estaca En Su Garganta Y Con Un Solo Giro**…..¡RAAAASSSSHH!...**El Suelo Se Llenó De Sangre Mientras El Agonizante Cuerpo De La Agente Sofía Caía Al Suelo Retorciéndose Mientras Se Llevaba Las Manos A Su Degollada Garganta Mientras Debajo De Ella Se Encharcaba Un Gran Charco De Sangre Mientras La Pobre Agente Agonizaba…Todo Ante La Atenta Mirada De ARXENIX, Akisha, Sise Y Louise Quien Hacia Muecas De Asco Pero Con Fastidio.

Rosswers Tenía En Ambas Manos 4 Estacas Rojas Que Salían De Sus Puños Como Si Fueran Aguijones…Lo Más Llamativo No Era Eso Si No Que La Expresión De Locura Que Tenia En El Rostro Era La Cara De Una Loca Maniaca Que Había Perdido La Razón Poco A Poco Su Cabello De Volvió Negro Y Su Piel Se Volvió Tan Pálida Como La De Un Muerto Mientras Sus Ojos Se Volvieron Negros De Pupila Roja Fue Entonces Que Rosswers…No…Kronia Se Levantó Y Miro Con Odio A ARXENIX Y Rencor A Akisha

**KRONIA:** Vaya…Vaya…Pero Miren Quién Está Aquí Pero Si Es El Maldito Maniaco De ARXENIX Ese Maldito Imbécil Por El Cuál No Pude Ser La Líder De Las **"Witch Of Night"** Y Por El Cuál No Pude Declararle La Guerra A **(A.M.S.U.)**

**ARXENIX:** Te Recuerdo Que Estas Loca Y Era Poco Recomendable Para El Puesto Por Eso Mismo Akemi-San Y Lady Kurumi Te Negaron Esa Oportunidad Y Te Echaron De La Orden Por No Decir De Tu Fracasado Intento De Asesinar A Mami-San Quién Ya Había Sido Advertida Sobre Ti / Decía ARXENIX Con Burla

**KRONIA**: Maldito Seas Entrometido A Un Maldigo El Día Que Akemi Te Invoco A Este Mundo / Decía Kronia Con Odio

**AKISHA**: Kronia-Sama Por Ordenes De Lady Kurumi Y De Mami-San Usted Tiene Que Ser Eliminada / Dijo Akisha Mientras Todo Su Cuerpo Era Envuelto En Una Armadura Azul Rey Con Una Gran Lanza Negra

**KRONIA:** Oh Así Que Mi Querida Ex Alumna A Alcanzado Un Nuevo Nivel….Se Ve Que T E sirvió ¡El Haberme Traicionado Perra!...Pero A Un Así No Tengo Tiempo Para Ti / Dijo Kronia Mientras Su Mirada Pasaba A ARXENIX Quien La Veía Con Pereza

**ARXENIX**: TDK…Hay Que Hacer Esto Rápido Que No Tengo Tiempo…..¡Yissei!...¡Louise! Recojan Los Cuerpos De Todas Las Mujeres Que Venían Con Kronia Y Envíenlas Al Departamento De **"I. + T."** Que Hius Y Eigil Se Diviertan Sacándoles Toda La Información Posible / Dijo ARXENIX Con Una Media Sonrisa

**YISSEI**: ¡A La Orden Capítan! / Dijo Yissei Mientras Comenzaba A Recoger Al Trio De Peli Negras

**LOISE**: ¡De Acuerdo Capítan! / Contesto Louise Mientras Que Con Su Magia Hacia Levitar Los Cuerpos De Las 2 Rubias

**ARXENIX**: Akisha Quiero Que Lleves El Cuerpo De La Agente Sofía Al Cuarto De Incineración Pero Antes Levanta Una Barrera Para Evitar Que Este Espectro Escape / Dijo ARXENIX Con Suma Seriedad / Cosa Rara En El

Akisha Suspirando Desvaneció Su Armadura Y Su Lanza Mientras Se Acercaba Al Cadáver De La Agente Sofía, Tomándola Como Su Saco De Papas La Levanto Como Si Nada Para Después Un Gran Circulo Mágico Aparecio Debajo De ARXENIX Y Kronia

**AKISHA**: Solo Te Pido Que No La Hagas Sufrir Mucho / Dijo Akisha Para Luego Abandonar El Lugar

**KRONIA**: ¡Que Quieres Decir Con Que No Me Haga Sufrir!...¡Vuelve Acá Perra!...Ya Volverás ¡Bien Pendejo Es Hora De Que Cobre Venganza! / Dijo Kronia Mientras Hacia Aparecer Decenas De Estacas Alrededor Suyo

Por Otro Lado ARXENIX Solo Cerro Un Momento Sus Ojos Mientras Comenzaba A Concentrarse Cosa Que Kronia Vio Con Burla Y Arrogancia

**KRONIA**: ¡Que Otra Vez Durmiéndote En Plena Batalla!...Ja Aja Ja Ja J Aaja….¡Se Ve Que Sigues Siendo Ese Idiota Mediocre!...¡Ya Muérete De Una Maldita Vez Estúpido Idiota!... / Dijo Kronia Quien Se Lanzó Precipitadamente Hacia ARXENIX Quien Seguía Concentrado Con Los Ojos Cerrados

Sin Pensar En Nada Kronia Se Lanzó Con Intención De Matar Al Capítan ARXENIX De La Manera Más Cruel Poco A Poco Se Iba Acercando Hacia Su Objetivo Estaba A Unos Cuantos Centímetros De Empalarlo Cuando De Repente Abrió Los Ojos Mostrando Su **"RIN-EWANN"** Mientras Murmuraba Unas Palabras Extrañas

**ARXENIX**: ….. _**"Tendo Shinrai Tensai"**__ (Camino De Los Dioses Juicio Divino)_

…**.¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!...¡CRRRASSSHHHHHH!...¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!...**

Con Esa Sencillas Palabras Todo El Movimiento De Kronia Así Como Sus Ataques Se Detuvieron Por Un Instante Antes De Que Esta Fuera….Brutalmente Estampada Con Uno De Los Muros De Rocas Afiladas Destrozando Gran Parte De Su Cuerpo Espalda, Brazos, Piernas Y Huesos Masivos Pese A Que Todos Sus Miembros Se Conservaron Estos Ahora Aprecian De Trapo Mientras Sobre Salian Pedazos De Hueso Y Sangraba Masivamente.

**...¡AGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!...¡AAARRRRRRRRGGRG!...¡WAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGG!...**

Lo Único Que Se Podía Ver Era Como Una Destrozada Kronia Gritaba Intensamente Al Sentir Como Todo Su Cuerpo Había Sido Triturado Por La Intensa Presión Y Velocidad Con Al Que Fue Ejercida Contra El Muro De Rocas Lo Peor No Termino Allí Ya Que Sus Propias Estacas Estaban Clavadas En Su Cuerpo Para Ser Especifico En Sus Pulmones, Corazón, Estomago E Intestinos A Un Con Todo Eso Kronia Seguía Medio Viva Sí Que Agonizando Mientras Veía Aterrada Como Su Verdugo Que Era ARXENIX Se Acercaba Lentamente Hacia Ella Mientras Detrás De ARXENIX Comenzaba A Surgir La Figura Espectral De Un Esqueleto Color Gris-Plata El Cuál Tenia Los Mismos Ojos De ARXENIX En Sus Cuencas

**ARXENIX**: Dime Kronia ¿Qué Se Siente Estar Frente A Un Monstruo?...¿Porque Te Lo Pregunto Sencillo Por Que Soy Un Humano Por Lo Tanto Dentro De Mí Pueden Habitar Todos Los Monstruos Posibles ¿Aterrada No?...En Fin Kronia Esta Vez No Voy A Cometer El Mismo Error 2 Veces De Dejarte Vivir Esta Vez Te Matare Incluso Akemi-San, Lady Kurumi Y Mami-San Ya Están Al Tanto De Lo Que Te Haría Al Momento De Que Te Encontrara Y Acordaron No Detenerme…Dime Una Última Cosa ¿Qué Tanto Le Dijiste A Esos Países Acerca De Nosotros De **(A.M.S.U.),** De Las **"Witch Of Night"** De **"Los Vestallx"** / Pregunto ARXENIX Al Mismo Tiempo Que Convocaba Con Su Mano Un Circulo Mágico Oscuro Del Cuál Salía Una Espada De Aspecto Temible

**KRONIA**: ¡Co…Mo…Sabbe…Esso….Si…..Fui…Muy…Cuidadosa…..Con…Tooo..Todos…Mís…..Planes! / Dijo Kronia Sumamente Aterrada Al Ver La Espada Que ARXENIX Había Convocado

**ARXENIX**: ¿Crees Que En Verdad Me Iba Tragar Ese Cuento De La Torre En Hawái Y El Libro De Los Registros Celestiales Que Yo Destruí Hace 2 Años Cuando Perseguía A Unos Espectros?...¿En Verdad Me Crees Tan Idiota Kronia?...Vi Tus Intenciones Desde El Principio Solo Te Seguí El Juego Para Atraparte Cuando Menos Te Lo Esperaras….¿Vas A Hablar Si O No? / Dijo ARXENIX Ya Cabreado Mientras Empuñaba Su Espada Cosa Que Vio Kronia

**KRONIA**: ¡No! ¡Ya Sabes Hasta Donde Puede Llegar!...¡No…Puedes…..Ma..Matarme Con **"Dainsfel"** / Dijo Kronia Aterrada

**ARXENIX**: …No Tiene Caso Hablar Contigo Kronia…Sayonara… _**"Arte Of Axe: Zettai Rei Do Flame Ameteratsu"**__ (Cero Absoluto Abstral: Flama Devastadora De Muerte)_ / Exclamo ARXENIX Dejando Caer El Corte De Su Oscura Espada Encantada

**KRONIA**: **…¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!...¡ARRRRRGGGGGG!...¡AARRRRGGGGGGG!...¡GARRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...**

Con Solo Tocar La Espada Ene L Cuerpo De Kronia Esta Estallo En Llamas Negras En Tonos Espectrales Con Varios Cráneos Que Salían De Las Oscuras Flamas Mientras Estos Incineraban El Cuerpo De Kronia Al Mismo Tiempo Que Estos Arrancaban Pedazos De Carne De Su Cuerpo Mientras Su Propia Sangre Actuaba Como Combustible Envolviendo El Cuerpo De Kronia A Un Más En Esas Oscuras Llamas De La Muerte Una Muerte Demasiada Brutal Para Quien Lo Viera…Una Vez Que ARXENIX Dejo De Escuchar Los Gritos De Kronia O El Sonido De Sus Cráneos Masticando La Carne Este Retiro Su Espada De Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Montón De Llamas Las Cuáles Desaparecieron Al Momento Solo Para Revelar Un Desgastado Esqueleto Negro**…..¡CRACK!...**El Cuál Al Instante Se Hizo Añicos Convirtiéndose En Polvo Siendo Disipado Por Un Leve Viento.

**ARXENIX**: Tu Ambición Te Llevo Lejos Kronia Tan Lejos Que Cruzaste La Línea Entre La Vida Y La Muerte….Espero Que Puedas Redimirte En Tu Otra Vida…Sayonara… / Sin Más ARXENIX Dejo El Lugar Donde Había Acabado Con Kronia La **"Witch Darkness"** La Última Bruja Oscura Y Familiar Al Servicio De **"Walpurguis Night"** Aquella Que Una Vez Dejo Vivir Por Piedad…

**VARIOS DÍAS DESPUES / CASTILLO "AINCRAD" CUARTEL GENERAL DE (A.M.S.U.)**

Tras El Éxito Que Tuvo La Cumbre De Las Facciones Místicas Organizada Por Megami-Sama Todos Los Líderes Acordaron Preparar A Sus Ejércitos, Recursos, Armas Y Todo Aquello Que Fueran A Necesitar En Esta Guerra Que La Alianza **"Excalibur"** Al Mando De Megami-Sama Libraría Contra Los **"Ragkna"** Por Lo Que Todos Ellos Habían Establecido Que La Guerra Probablemente Iniciara En 1 Mes Tal Vez Menos Por Esa Razón Todas Las Mahou Shoujo Se Estaban Preparando.

Pero Justo En Este Momento Varias Mahou Shoujo Se Encuentran Reunidas Frente A La Otra Mami-San, Akemi, Sayaka, Kyoko, Charlotte, Lisbeth Y Demás Mahou Shoujo Estas Eran Madoka, Mami-San, Nagisa, Sayaka Y Kyoko Quienes Estaban Preparadas Para Volver A Su Mundo Y Detener A Homura De Una Vez Por Todas Antes De Que Sea Demasiado Tarde

**MAMI-SAN:** Supongo Que Esto Es Un Hasta Luego Mami-San Hablo Por Todas Cuando Decimos Que Estamos Muy Agradecidas Por Todo El Apoyo, Entrenamiento Y Consejos Que Nos Han Dado / Decía Mami-San A Su Otro Yo Mientras Lagrimas Recorrían Su Rostro

**MADOKA**: No Solo A Ti Mami-San Si No A Akemi-Chan A Charlotte Y A Todas Las Demás Nos Dieron Confianza Una Vez Más Y Nos Ayudaron A Superar Nuestros Miedos

**NAGISA**: En Especial Le Debo Agradecer A Charlotte Por Ayudarme A Superarme / Decía Nagisa Con Felicidad

**SAYAKA**: Sobre Todo A Nuestros Yo Que Nos Entrenaron

**KYOKO**: Digo Lo Mismo Nuestros Otros Yo Nos Ayudaron A Superarnos Una Vez Más / Contestaron Ambas Con Felicidad

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Es Bueno Escuchar Eso Agradecemos Sus Palabras Chicas Nunca Duden De Su Propia Fuerza Ya Que Eso Además De Su Voluntad Y Determinación Las Podría Salvar / Dijo La Otra Mami-San Con Sabiduría

**ANYA**: Se Han Esforzado Mucho Este Último Mes Más De Lo Que Pudieran Haberlo Logrado Solas Espero ¡Que Le Puedan Patear El Trasero A La Loca De Homura / Dijo Anya Con Emoción

_**SAYAKA**_: Además Ustedes No Van A Regresar Solas Ya Que Akemi Senpai Y Yo Iremos Con Ustedes Para Darles A Poyo E Informar De Los Avances A Mami-San / Dijo La Otra Sayaka Con Una Sonrisa Ladina Sorprendiéndolas

_**KYOKO**_: ¿Acaso Creen Que Les Dejaríamos Luchar Solas Contra Esa Maniaca De Homura?...¿En Especial Creen Que Voy A Dejar Que La Tonta De Sayaka Se Vaya Con Ustedes Así Como Así? / Dijo La Otra Kyoko Mientras Abrazaba A La Otra Sayaka

_**SAYAKA**_: ¡Hee!...A ¿Quién Le Dices Tonta?...Glotona / Contra Ataco La Otra Sayaka Chocando Su Frente Con La Peli Roja

_**KYOKO**_: ¡Pues A Quien Le Dices Glotona!...¡Bruja Amargada! / Contra Ataco Kyoko Chocando Su Frnte Con La Peli Azul

Mientras Que Todas Las Demás Tenían Varios Gotones En La Cabeza Y Murmuraban: "Ya Empezaron A Pelearse Otra Vez" Decían Todas Las Presentes Incluso Sayaka Y Kyoko Se Cubrían Los Rostros De Vergüenza Ante Sus Otros Yo.

Después De Unas Cuantas Despedidas E Intercambio De Saludos Madoka Y Sus Amigas Estaban Reunidas En Un Solo Punto Al Igual Que Las Otras Sayaka Y Kyoko Con Akemi Al Frente Quien Chasqueando Sus Dedos Fue Cubierta Por Un Brillo Para Después Mostrar Su Traje De Bruja Celestial El Cuál A Un Sorprendía A Madoka Y Sus Amigas

**AKEMI MADOKA:** ¿están Todas Listas? / Pregunto Akemi A Lo Que Las Demás Asintieron

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Akemi-Chan Cuando Llegue El Momento Final De Parar De Una Vez A Homura ¡Por Favor Contacta Inmediatamente Con Nosotras! / Decía La Otra Mami-San

**HIROMI**: Si Necesitas Refuerzos En Caso De Que Los **"Ragkna"** Se Muevan Antes De Tiempo No Dudes En Llamarnos / Dijo Hiromi

**AKEMI MADOKA: **Nos E Preocupen Chicas Si Eso Llegase A Ocurrir Ustedes Serán Las Primeras A Quienes ¡Avvviseee!...

Akemi No Pudo Terminar De Hablar Cuando De Repente Sintió Un Dolor En El Pecho Cosa Que Llamo La Atención De Todas

**MADOKA**: ¡¿Qué Sucede Akemi-Chan?! / Pregunto Madoka Preocupada Por Como Akemi Cayo De Rodillas

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ ¡No Puede Ser Acaso Eso Fue! / Dijo La Otra Mami-San Suponiendo Lo Que Sucedía

**AKEMI MADOKA:** ¡Chicas Tenemos Que Llegar Cuanto Antes A Mitakihara!...**¡Homura A Descubierto Nuestra Tapadera! **/ Exclamo Akemi Ya De Pie

…**.¡¿QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!...** / Exclamaron Madoka Y Sus Amigas

**SAYAKA**: ¿Cómo Demonios Se Enteró De Eso? ¡Si Dejamos Nuestras Cuartadas Cubiertas Con Tus Copias Mágicas De Sangre! / Exclamo Sayaka

**AKEMI MADOKA:** Por Eso Mismo Acabo De Recibir Los Recuerdos De Una De Mis Copias Mágicas Al Parecer Homura Descubrió A Mi Copia Que Se Hacía Pasar Por Mami-San Cuando Esta Se Enfrentaba A Un Explorador **"Ragkna"** Pese A La Habilidad De Mi Copia Esta Fue Destruida Por Homura, Por Eso Mismo Los Recuerdos Y Experiencia De Mi Copia Fueron Enviadas A Mi Tenemos Que Llegar Cuanto Antes Posiblemente Ya Sospeche De Mis Otras Copias Mágicas Que Se Hacen Pasar Por Sayaka Y Kyoko / Dijo Akemi Seriamente

**MADOKA**: ¡En Ese Caso Démonos Prisa Antes De Que Homura Descubra A La Otra Copia Que Se Hace Pasar Por Mí! / Dijo Madoka

**MAMI-SAN:** Madoka ¿Estas Segura Puede Que Finalmente Tengas Que Encarar A Homura? / Pregunto Mami-San

**MADOKA:** ¡Sí Estoy Segura!...Ya Que En Parte Es Culpa Y Tengo Que Detenerla Una Vez Más / Exclamo Madoka

**SAYAKA**: Si Esa Es Tu Resolución Madoka No Queda Otra Que Apoyarte / Dijo Sayaka

**KYOKO**: Hay Que Darle Hostias A La Idiota De Homura / Dijo Kyoko

**MAMI-SAN:** Si Así Es Tu Decisión Madoka Como Tu Senpai Te Ayudare En Lo Posible ¿Qué Opinas Nagisa? / Pregunto Mami-San

**NAGISA**: ¡Que Estamos Esperando Hay Que Romperle El Hocicó A Esa Zorra! / Dijo Nagisa Haciendo Que Mami-San Suspirara Por Ese Lenguaje

**AKEMI MADOKA:** ¡Bien No Perdamos Más Tiempo Es Hora De Marcharnos! / Exclamo Akemi Para Luego Comenzar A Realizar Su Hechizo De Portal Dimensional O Más Bien Dicho Ejecuto Su Técnica Rápida

**AKEMI MADOKA: **_**"Hiaranshi No Kamui: Autoridad Dios Volador Dimensional"**_ / Exclamo Fuertemente Akemi Usando Su "**Rebelión Mode"** Para Que Frente A Ellas Apareciera Un Portal Con Vista A La Ciudad De Mitakihara

**MADOKA**: ¡Andando Todas! / Dijo Madoka Mientras Cruzaba El Portal Seguida De Las Demás

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ Parece Que A Madoka Se Le Pego Un Poco De Tu Actitud Akemi-Chan / Dijo La Otra Mami-San Con Una Sonrisa

**AKEMI MADOKA:** (Suspiro) Lo Se ¡Nos Vemos Luego! / Dijo Akemi Con Una Sonrisa Mientras Cruzaba El Portal Cerrándose Al Momento

_**MAMI-SAN:**_ (Suerte Chicas En Especial Tu Madoka Que Lo Necesitaras) / Pensó La Otra Mami-San

** Continuara…...**

**NOTA: Bueno Con Esto Termina El Viaje A (A.M.S.U.) Y El Entrenamiento De Madoka Y Sus Amigas….¿Que Pasara Ahora Que Madoka, Mami-San, Nagisa, Sayaka Y Kyoko Ahora Están A Un Nuevo Nivel De Poder?...¿Podrán Hacerle Frente A Homura?.**

**Incluso Si En Esta Ocasión Están Acompañadas Por Los Otros Yo De Kyoko Y Sayaka Además De La Misma Akemi….Quien Esconde Un Haz Bajo Su Manga Un Haz Tal Vez Letal Hasta Para La Propia Akemi.**

**A Partir De Los Siguientes Capítulos Iniciara El Arco Final El Cuál Abarcara Directamente El Principio De La Confrontación De Madoka Contra Homura….¿Podría Madoka Detener A Homura De Una Vez Por Todas?...**

…**.¡Nos Vemos Hasta El Próximo Capítulo!... ¡ARXENIX 2.0 Fuera!...**


End file.
